Operation: No Return
by MoonTripper
Summary: The author has simultaneously posted the final two chapters of this story. In Chapter 52, the Romulan Commander/Spy's plot has been set in motion. Will her evil scheme succeed? Chapter 53 dramatizes the aftermath of "The Enterprise Incident."
1. Chapter 1 Sexual Awakening Part I

**Series Summary:** When watching the 2009 film, _Star Trek_, I was most intrigued with the scene where Uhura confronts Spock about her assignment to the USS Farragut. As the scene is played, she is both angered and surprised by her placement. In this series called _Operation: No Return, _I will continue to explore what led up to this incident with chapters involving our favorite twosome as well as Pike, Kirk, McCoy, and T'Lau - a Vulcan character I first introduced in my previous series, _Needs_. Although this storyline began with _Needs_, you can still begin with the first chapter of this storyline and not feel lost.

If you have the patience to stay with me, I would appreciate your comments to keep the story honest, yet, entertaining.

Three weeks ago I slipped on a patch of ice and broke one of my fingers. Since my injury required surgery and the placement of my hand in a cast, it takes me much longer to type with just my left hand and one finger of my right hand. However, the muse is calling, so I'll do the best I can under the circumstances. Hopefully I'll be back to normal in five more weeks (according to my doctor).

This first chapter takes place at the House of Diarmuid – a teahouse owned by Spock and managed by an Irishman for whom the establishment is named. Initially introduced in my previous story, _Needs_, Diarmud was a subordinate of Spock on the Vulcan's first tour of duty. The Irishman lost his position when Spock's analysis concluded the job could be more efficiently performed through automation.

The chapter involves adult themes and uses the "f" word several times. However, there is nothing in the text which warrants more than a "T" rating.

**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately, I do not own _Star Trek_. The only thing I own is my imagination.

In an apartment over the teahouse - The House of Diarmuid, Uhura checks her stew cooking on a heating unit. With her hair piled on top of her head under a plain cap, she is clad in a simple black t-shirt and jeans. She tasted the stew with a spoon as Diarmuid entered from downstairs.

"How's it going? Are you finding everything you need, girl?" The middle-aged teahouse manager asked her.

"I'm not having any trouble finding the utensils and pots, but what I really need is another set of taste buds. It's been so long since I've cooked a full meal that I'm doubting myself. Even when I stayed at my friend's place over the holidays, she wouldn't let me cook anything."

"Let me try it."

"Oh, Diarmuid, I don't know. I wouldn't want to use you as a guinea pig."

"Would you rather wait for the Vulcan's reaction?"

Upon hearing his reasoning, Uhura removed the lid from the pot, retrieved another spoon and scooped up a sample for Diarmuid.

He frowned at her offering. "Why are you being so stingy with it, girl?"

Uhura went back into the pot for a heaping spoonful. This time he accepted it with no protest. "Be careful." She advised. "It's hot."

Paying her no mind, Diarmuid did not hesitate to place the entire spoonful in his mouth. Her eyes opened wide at his feat as she waited anxiously for his comment.

"Mmmmmm . . . " He finally said. "Got a nice kick to it."

She brightened. "It's a Ghanaian black-eye peas dish. Do you like it?"

"If you can spare a bit of it, I'll have it for my dinner."

A smile filled her face. "No, problem. I've got plenty. I'll make you a whole bowl of it with rice." She took down a dish and began to fill it. "And, I won't be stingy with it either."

"I also saw you bring some beer up here a bit earlier."

"Help yourself." She replied, although Diarmuid had already made his way to the refrigerator to retrieve a bottle. "I can't thank you enough for letting us use your apartment." She handed him the bowl.

"Those damn fraternization rules are another reason why I'm glad I'm no longer with the fleet. The brass should just keep their nose out of people's business."

Uhura watched as Diarmuid brought a spoonful of stew and rice to his mouth.

"Is it still good?" She asked.

"It's not good, darling. It's great!"

"It's my Bibi's1 take on a popular recipe called Red-Red." She told him as she beamed with pride.

"Hey, didn't I see you bring some plantains up here?"

"Oh, yeah. I'm glad you reminded me." She went into the oven and pulled out a pan of fried plantains and placed some on a dish for unexpected dinner guest. "It's kelewele."

He samples one of the plantain cubes. "Another winner."

"Thank you."

"Of course, that doesn't mean that Vulcan bastard is going to enjoy any of this. They're not like you and me, you know."

"Spock is not a bastard." She quickly countered. "And I won't have your to talk about him that way in front of me."

"Hey, now, calm yourself. Didn't mean no offense by it. Everybody is a bastard to me. And, as for my other comment, you know I'm right about them being different."

"But Vulcans embrace differences. After all, their motto is 'Infinite diversity in infinite combinations.'"

"Bullshit. At best, they are tolerant of diversity, but as objective spectators. They are one of the most homogeneous races of people in the universe. There is little diversity in their speech, style, mannerism or thought process. Now, when they get _the itch, _under certain circumstances theymay indulge in hookups with races outside of their own kind. Still, long lasting relationships with someone from outside their home world are quite rare."

While Uhura did not totally disagree with Diarmuid's frank assessment, she did not need another person reminding her of the odds of sustaining a long-term relationship with Spock. She returned to the simmering pot and stirred it without a retort.

"What's wrong with you now?"

"You're making me regret asking if I could use your kitchen."

"Why's that? I can't be telling you something you don't already know. And, you know I told you that you and Spock could have the run of the whole place while I'm working tonight."

"Yes, it was very generous of you." Uhura placed the lid back on the pot and turned to him. "But I'm not going be able to stay more than a couple of hours. There's an assembly for all third year students at 7 tonight."

"So, now they're screwing with your evening hours?"

"Well, I'm sure you'll remember when you're in Starfleet you technically do not have any time you can truly call your own."

"Didn't you tell me you haven't seen the Vulcan since before your holiday break?"

"That's right. I returned to the Academy four days ago and found out Spock had went to Germany to inspect one of the engineering units for a new StarShip called the Enterprise. Since he's coming back today, I wanted to make sure to give him a special welcome."

"Sounds like a winner. And, don't worry, girl. I've changed the bed sheets, so when you're ready you can just – "

"Diarmuid." She sternly cut him off. "I know you and Spock go way back, but there are matters about my relationship with Spock which are not open to discussion with others."

"I was just letting you know I've got everything set in case you wanted to get busy. And if it's been three weeks, I know the first thing I'd want to do."

"Well, you're not me and you shouldn't presume to know what Spock and I have between us. We're just taking it one day at a time."

The Irishman took a long swig of his beer and studied Uhura before he spoke. "Well, maybe I don't know exactly what you and Spock got going on. However, I do know women. And, you don't seem like the kind of woman who'd be satisfied with that _one day at a time_ shit. I think a woman likes her feet resting on solid ground."

She knew he was right, but Uhura would not give him the satisfaction of knowing so. Crossing her arms in a futilely, unconscious attempt to block further entry, she asked, "Then why did I join Starfleet if I'm so predisposed to wanting such a stable foundation."

"Like everyone else, you were probably seduced by the promise of adventure, new worlds, and the unknown. Although you'll find that most of your time will actually be filled with deadly monotony, you live for those few precious moments that confirm your reason for getting out of bed – whatever that may be. For some, it becomes a way of life. Those bastards won't or can't leave the service until they meet with some fatal misfortune or are forced to resign their active duty commission by the brass."

Diarmuid brought his spoon and now empty dishes to the sink. And, then continued. "And then, there are people like you who'll take on two or three tours of duty before finally settling down for a planet-bound career, family and a real home. You won't be satisfied with anything else."

Upon hearing a knock at the door, Uhura gratefully had no time to respond to Diarmuid comments. "Spock's here. He's on time, of course, and I'm not even dressed." She grabbed her bag. "Diarmuid, could you let him, while I change?"

Another knock is heard as she went inside the manager's bedroom and closed the door behind her. With beer in hand, Diarmuid opened the apartment door. Dressed in a black leather jacket, sweater, slacks, and boots, the Vulcan looked past the Irishman. While those who did not know him would think Spock wore an indifferent expression, Diarmuid could sense his displeasure.

"I believe I heard Ms. Uhura's voice."

"She's in my bedroom making herself look pretty for you, I suppose. Although she really shouldn't even bother to go through all the trouble, since it's not like you to appreciate such efforts."

Spock's stare was all the persuasion the Irishman needed to move out of his way to allow entrance into the apartment.

"Nyota said you've been in Germany." Diarmuid continued as he closed the door. "So that's why I haven't been seeing you."

"Shouldn't you be downstairs meeting the needs of the customers?"

"I'm on dinner break. And, the last thing I knew Mavis had everything well in hand down there."

"Then it is time for you to reassess the situation. From what I observed when passing through, you should return to your station immediately."

In a sardonic tone, he retorted, "Whatever you say, _boss_?" Diarmuid emptied the remaining contents of his beer bottle down his throat and passed the bottle to Spock. "You know, I don't expect nothing else from you, but the girl has gone out of her way for your homecoming. Give her a kiss or, at least, a kind word when she comes through that door."

"You need not advise me on my conduct toward Ms. Uhura."

"Well, I happen to think she's all right. There's a sweet, gentleness about her rolled up in a tough little package. It's obvious she's got something for you that I doubt you even recognize, because it's a genuine, loving human affection. I don't understand what a girl like that would want somebody like you, but it is what it is."

"My relationship with Ms. Uhura is no concern of yours."

"Now, that's where you're wrong. I've taken a liking to the girl and don't want to see her hurt." He lowered his voice so not to chance being overheard by Uhura. "When this _relationship_ finally comes to an end, you let her be the one to walk away from it. Don't do her like you've done the others."

"Diarmuid." Spock voice gave no doubt who held command. "If you value your current position and this apartment paid for by a portion of my share of the profits, then you should find your way out the door with haste."

Spock watched as Diarmuid left the apartment. He walked over to the sink to set down the bottle and noticed the used dishes. He then moved over to a table decorated with a kente tablecloth, two olive green candles, red dishes, white linen napkins, and silverware.

Suddenly, the bedroom door opened and Uhura appeared adorned in the traditional clothing of her homeland. With pride, Uhura strutted about and held out her arms as she turned around to give full view of her attire.

Spock lowered his eyes to take in the brown sandals that clad her small, delicate feet. A red patterned kanga tied close about her hips fell to her ankles. A sky blue pattered kanga was wrapped about her torso, while small copper bracelets dangled from her arms. A gold gele crowned her head and seemed to set the brown tones of her skin aglow.

"This comes from a fashion line one of my friends from my homeland sells to United Earth colonies throughout the galaxy. I understand its all the rage on Colony 382. Do you like it, Spock?"

"I do not believe it is it is my style."

Uhura dropped her arms, but is still playful. "I am talking about me. Can't you see I'm making a blatantly obvious appeal for compliments?"

"I've never known a woman who did not know whether or not she was aesthetically pleasing. From the expression on your face and deportment, there is no doubt you are aware of the appeal of your physical appearance. There would be little added value for me to provide my commentary."

"That's where you're wrong." She told him. "While human women do take pride in their own self-image, I wouldn't be honest if I didn't say some pleasure isn't also derived from knowing one is attractive in the eyes of men."

"Perhaps, this subject would find closure much sooner if I would just ask you what do you wanted me to say."

Nyota approached him with slow, seductive steps. "I would advise that your language be quite grand and almost nauseatingly flattering. After all, over three weeks have past since we last saw each other at the SkyPort."

"Three weeks, two days, four hours and 33 minutes."

Only inches from him now, Uhura reached up and placed one hand on the right breast of his jacket, while using the fingers of her other hand to take hold of the pull tab of Spock's zipper.

Let's see . . . you can start with . . . " Uhura assumes the voice of a sleazy player. "_I was wondering if you had a moment to spare for me to admire you up close._" She began to slowly pull down his zipper. "_I bet all the goddesses of love and beauty write to you for advice. If I had a rose for every time I met someone as beautiful as you, I'd have only one rose."_

Now at the base of his zipper, she unhooked it and opened his jacket. Coming behind him, she reached up to pull off the article. Folding it over one arm, she raised up on her toes to whisper into his ear, "And then you can cap it off with . . . _Have you ever been arrested? Because it has to be illegal to look that good. Baby, if sexy was a crime you'd be guilty as charged."__2_

Uhura lowered herself back to the floor and started toward a chair to set down his jacket. However, the article fell to the floor as Spock took her by her wrists and brought her before him.

_His eyes on her . . ._

_Burrowing into her . . ._

_He held her . . ._

_He held her . . ._

_He held her this way . . ._

_Until he finally released her arms . . ._

_There was no laughter in his voice._

"While I was in Germany, I received a call on my communicator from a Cadet Goldberg. He inquired what time and date did I expect him to begin his assignment as my Course Assistant. I told him he must be mistaken, since I already had a very capable CA at my service. Cadet Goldberg then proceeded to inform me that she – Cadet Uhura - had resigned and taken another position with the Xenolinguistic Department. Still, Ms. Uhura somehow found the time to interview candidates for her replacement and chose him for the position."

Uhura held her eyes on him, refusing to shrink under his intense stare. "Cadet Goldberg misrepresented the situation if he did not say his appointment was temporary until you had the opportunity to fully review his credentials and interview him for yourself."

"He forwarded his resume and I downloaded his academic and service record. I then interviewed him by VidPhone. He was quite impressive. A mathematics major with an interest in the study of fluid dynamics, he appeared to possess good communication and organizational skills. When queried on certain aspects of his position, he demonstrated a logical approach to addressing each scenario."

"He was the best candidate of the field. I thought you and Cadet Goldberg would be quite compatible."

"He will report for his assignment tomorrow at 10:00 AM."

"Great. I am glad you find him acceptable." She reached up her hand to touch his face, but he grasped it and pulled it down.

"Why did you not tell me you had planned to leave me?"

"Baby, I have not left you. I'm just no longer your Course Assistant."

"You made this decision without first speaking with me about it."

Uhura paused knowing the first words that came to her mind were, at best, unproductive. She instead chose dialogue more conducive to a civil discussion.

"Spock, even as Cadets we have the discretion to apply for the service position which best complements our career goals. As you are well aware, I became your CA under unusual circumstances in a discipline not my own. And while I believe the services I rendered under your supervision were adequate for the required tasks, I still preferred to a position with Xenolinguistics."

"The timing of this reassignment is what most concerns me. You made no mention of a possible transfer before the holidays."

"I was not aware a more desirable opportunity existed before I returned to campus and met with my advisor, Dr. Greeley."

"By that time, you would have received my message stating I had accompanied T'Lau to Germany for final inspection of the engines contracted for the Enterprise before they were to be shipped back here to the Starfleet shipyards. Since I had earlier divulged my sexual history with her, the thought came to mind your transfer may have been unwisely motivated by the human emotion of jealousy."

His words took her aback. Uhura could not pretend she was not bothered by Spock's former sexual relationship with the Vulcan project manager. With Spock's key position on the Oversight Committee for the construction of the StarShip Enterprise, the East African knew he could not avoid working with T'Lau, who headed the project's Engineering Unit. She trusted Spock, but she was not so sure about T'Lau since her previous encounters with the Vulcan woman had been unpleasant. Nevertheless, Uhura wanted to make sure Spock understood that in the case involving her transfer, T'Lau had not been a factor in her decision.

Uhura began, "I must confess I was a bit surprised when I returned to campus and received your message that you had left with T'Lau for Germany. It was my understanding you had scheduled a meeting with her on December 27. I was not aware you had planned to follow up that meeting with such an excursion."

"The trip was unexpected. On December 27, I met her at Admiral Pok's office as previously arranged. However, when I arrived the Admiral informed me T'Lau had been called back to Germany by one of her engineers to deal with an issue. With the deadline for delivery of these vital components so near, the Admiral requested I accompany T'Lau to oversee the matter."

"I trust the issue was resolved to everyone's satisfaction."

The unguarded edge to her voice did not go unnoticed by the Vulcan, whose slight tilt of his head signaled his knowing perception of the source of her irritation. Self-conscious of her unintended disclosure, Uhura abruptly attempted to change the focus of the conversation.

"I had made the decision to seek a service position with Dr. Greeley while on holiday." Uhura knew it would have been more accurate to say her friend, Shaniqua, had actually encouraged her to seek the transfer. Shaniqua felt Uhura needed to establish more opportunities where the time spent with Spock was on a more equal footing. Considering her logic, Uhura agreed with her friend but would use a different line of reasoning with Spock.

The East African continued. "When I met with my advisor upon my return to campus, Dr. Greeley said an opening had just come available to teach an introductory course in xenosyntax. However, she said she did not know if she could gain my release from my service agreement with your office. Without hesitation, I told her Mr. Spock would certainly want what was best for me and my career. Was I not correct with my assumption?"

Spock beheld the seeming earnest face of the woman he loved, knowing he rather she remain as his CA. After all, under this arrangement he could better keep apprised of her whereabouts and activities. The time they could personally spend together was severely restricted by the need to maintain a clandestine relationship. However, as her supervisor, Spock could and did not hesitate to assign tasks that required more of her time than her service agreement mandated. Yet, she never complained about the matter and the extra hours did not appear to affect her performance in other facets of her life as a Cadet. When they were both in his office, she was a source of comfort for him. For Spock, her presence served as a source of consolation and contentment.

Last semester, Spock knew he had not acted in the best interest of Uhura's career when he manipulated events to gain her appointment as his CA. Nor, did he have any regrets concerning those actions. He convinced himself their relationship would have not progressed to its current state if this arrangement had not been made. Taking only his own needs into account, it would be logical for him to insist Uhura complete the original academic yearlong service agreement as his CA. However, the such a scenario involved a strong, independent variable he could not fully control – _Nyota_. He realized his manipulation of the situation against her expressed desires may produce resentment on her part that would serve to undermine their relationship. Thus, he reasonedhe must be supportive of her choice.

"It will be a difficult semester for you." He advised her. "You will be taking your comprehensive exams, teaching a course you have never before instructed, and participating in those seemingly never ending military training exercises. In addition, you must find the time to deal with all of those other obligations that comprise life as a Starfleet cadet."

For a moment, disappointment crossed her face. That is, until Spock added, "Yet, despite these challenges, I have no doubt you will perform all of these endeavors quite admirably."

Little time passed before he knew his words had their desired effect. Her slender brown fingers found a familiar place behind his strong neck to steady herself as she rose up on the tall Vulcan to press her warm, fleshy lips to his mouth.

"Thank you, _baby._" She told him as she held his eyes with her own and allowed one of her hands to drift up to his right ear. There, she let the tips of her fingers lightly caress the pointed peak of his ear.

"I always wondered . . ." she cooed, "if this was a particularly sensitive part of the Vulcan anatomy."

He answered, "Before one reaches the age of maturity, this gesture is one of the most intimate signs of affection a Vulcan mother can display toward her child. However . . ." Spock's breath began to quicken. " . . . between adults it is analogous to the touching of a human's nipples."

Suddenly embarrassed, Uhura quickly withdrew her hand and took a step back from the Vulcan. "I'm sorry, Spock. I didn't know."

"There is no need to apologize. I did not say I was displeased. Curiosity is a sign of a consummate lover."

His comment drew a nervous laugh from the East African. Undeterred by her response, Spock moved toward Uhura, but she countered by taking a step back. He moved toward her again, but she stepped back once more this time hitting her backside against the table.

"Nyota." He spoke finding his usual composed voice. "I will not chase you about this apartment."

"I'm sorry." She cast her eyes down.

"Another apology?"

"I'm sorry . . . I mean . . . " Ashamed, she felt like a child and knowing the Vulcan to be quite experienced in sexual matters only added to her humiliation.

Suddenly, she became aware the Vulcan was moving toward her once more. However, against the table she had nowhere to go. Her body stiffened in anticipation of his arms encircling her body.

_Amd, yet . . ._

_When she felt the touch of his hands against her back . . ._

_His warm hands gently bringing her forward to rest against his chest . . ._

_She was no longer afraid of what would or would not happen . . ._

_She felt her body melt against his to the point where she no longer knew where she left off and he began . . ._

"Three weeks, two days, four hours and 33 minutes." He spoke in whispers. "Nyota, how I have missed you." His unanticipated, but heartfelt admission even surprised the Vulcan. The tenor of his words also served to allow her the voice to share her fears.

"Spock, I want to please you . . . you know, sexually . . . but I don't know how." She confessed.

"It appears you are confusing sex with f**king."

He heard her laugh, again. However, this time it was a genuine, humorous reaction to an unexpected use of such a crude term by the Vulcan.

He continued. "F**king is a basic drive in most animal species. There are really only a few fundamental positions for this act, although there are a number of variations. I believe your anxiety does not concern sexual activity per se, but is more focused on the act of f**king since you have yet to experience it at your advanced age."

"Hey . . . " she lifted her head to challenge his statement, "25 is not so old."

"In relation to the average age of the first sexually experience of your peers, you are decidedly ancient."

"Well, thanks a lot." She sarcastically replied. "So, then what's wrong with you that you'd want to get next to this frigid old lady?"

"There is nothing remotely frigid about you. Indeed, you have already demonstrated a proficiency in pleasing me sexually. You are quite skilled with your kisses showing a remarkable dexterity with the use of your lips and tongue."

_Sweet talker, _she commented to herself.

"And, when you touch me . . . with your hands . . . your breath . . . or simply the words of your mouth . . . Nyota, you stir something deep within me that begs to be addressed."

The realization of his words finally hit home. "You mean . . . I turn you on?"

His answer came in a series of kisses building in intensity and passion. She held onto his shoulders and basked in his fervent attention until she found a way to counter his fierce drive.

"Ninapenda wewe3, Spock." Uhura whispered as she gently caressed his face. "Ninapenda wewe."

The Vulcan needed no translation for he knew she loved him. And, he loved her as he had never loved any woman before.

Sensing an air of contentment about him, she could not resist prodding the Vulcan to share his thoughts which she was sure would compliment her words of love.

"_Baby_?"

"Yes, Nyota."

"What are you thinking?"

"Is it not obvious? At this moment could I think of anything else, but you?"

Empowered by the knowledge of her newly discovered sexual prowess, she could not help but press for more. "Oh, Spock." Uhura spoke coyly, "What exactly are you thinking about me?"

"I am reflecting on the way you've responded to our talk . . ." He paused for effect.

"Yes, _baby_, go on." She urged.

"I cannot help, but think _this cherry_ will soon be ripe for picking_."_

Uhura immediately broke away from him and placed her hands on her hips. However, he knew despite her stance, she was not really cross with him as there was laughter in her eyes.

Still, the East African cautioned him, "Don't get too anxious. The harvest season has, yet, to arrive."

"Taking extra care to give it all the attention it needs to fully mature, your may be ready far sooner than you expect."

Informed by the dampness between her legs, Uhura realized it would be pointless to try to refute his assertion. And, if it actually did come to pass _sooner, rather than later_ she would not have any regrets as long as Spock served as her guide . . . her teacher . . . and lover. She liked the way he made her feel as she experienced a stimulating, tingling sensation across every inch of her body. Feeling overtly sensual, the East African sensed her erect nipples beneath the thin fabric of her kanga clearly exposed her aroused state.

The naughty grin that came across Uhura's face told him all he needed to know about her sexually awakened state. The desire was there and he could have taken her. However, _the first time_ could not be done in haste. He knew that revealing the full extent of his hunger . . . his intense sexual appetite for her would prove too overwhelming. His _precious jewel_ needed to be handled delicately. He reasoned he needed this approach, not because she was fragile but because his aim was to capture her heart for much longer than a moment. Spock desired this daughter of Africa for a lifetime.

"Hey." She called to him. "I spent a good deal of my so-called free time today buying groceries and cooking dinner for us. I'd actually like to see how you like it before I have to leave for tonight's assembly." Uhura picked up two bowls from the table and took them to the stove to be filled with the African cuisine.

Spock came close behind her and asked in a low tone. "Is there anything I can do to assist you, Nyota?"

"Get away from me, Mister!" She playfully exclaimed. "I think you've done enough for one day." The Vulcan bent down and let his lips gently nestle against his neck, but she shrugged him off. "Go on, now Spock, and sit at the table. I'm already a little wet from your early _ministrations _and I don't even have a change of underwear."

The Vulcan obeyed her command pleased with the knowledge he had aroused her so. As Spock watched her set the food on the table, he listened to the harmonious jingle of her bracelets and her humming of a simple, but engaging melody. She started to join him at the table, when she saw their empty glasses.

"I forgot about the beer!" She exclaimed as she hurried to the refrigerator to retrieve and open the bottles. "I was able to find a store that actually had a stock of a Kenyan brew. I know you don't normally drink alcohol, but the taste well compliments the stew and kelewele." As she poured the beverage into their glasses, Spock's communicator sounded. "It's all right if you need to answer it, baby."

The Vulcan looked at his communicator and immediately recognized the sender's code. "It is not imperative I deal with this issue right now. I am more interested in sampling your culinary delights."

Considering the possible subtext of his last statement, Uhura regarded him warily. However, she finally trusted he would not try anything inappropriate while giving blessing of the meal.

As Spock watched Uhura engage in her religious ritual, he thought back to the recent call on his communicator. _No, T'Lau, _he declared to himself, _I will not allow you to disrupt my time with her. Nyota, now . . . you, later._

**Author's Note: **The next chapter primarily involves Spock and T'Lau. Hopefully, I'll have it up within 7-10 days of this posting.

Your comments are always welcome.

1 "Bibi" is Swahili for "Grandmother."

2 The source of these lame lines is the site, "Pick up lines." /flattery/

3 "Ninapenda wewe" is Swahili for "I love you."


	2. Chapter 2 The Gift Part I

**Author's Note: **In this chapter, Spock recalls another moment of his dinner with Uhura. Then, he visits T'Lau where he receives an unexpected surprise.

Adult themes, but not quite requiring a "M" rating.

Your comments are always welcome.

It took Spock 25 minutes to travel across the city by SkyBus to get to T'Lau's apartment. However, he was in no hurry. He desired the time to think about her – _his Nyota_.

Having spent the late-afternoon with her in Diarmuid's apartment, he recalled the entree she had prepared called Red-Red, a Ghanaian spicy black eyed pea stew served over brown rice. He remembered how Uhura had hardly touched any of her own serving as she watched him impassively eat the meal.

Although knowing Vulcans traditionally did not speak during the main course, Uhura could not contain herself. "So, Spock, what do you think?'

After he swallowed his last spoonful, he answered, "I have, yet, to finish my bowl."

"But, you've had a chance to form an opinion."

Spock set down his spoon. "Is there a reason why I should rush to judgment?"

"It's the first time I've ever cooked for you."

"Then would you not rather have my considered opinion, than a hasty and thoughtless critque?"

"How about a preliminary finding?"

"Very well."

She straightened, smiling in anticipation.

"I noticed you have eaten very little of your own serving. When the preparer does not appear to enjoy her own food, it consequently makes the guest think twice about his own portion."

"Oh, Spock." She gently protested. "I'm just a little anxious. With that poker face of yours, I can't tell if you like it, hate it, or just eating it to be polite."

Spock picked up his spoon. "May I continue my meal?" He asked without showing any intention of changing his indifferent expression.

Uhura reluctantly consented and tried her best to eat from her bowl. However, now he seemed to take even less onto his spoon each time he dipped it into the bowl. She thought, _Just how long can he continue to prolong this?_

"Spock." She called to him trying not to reveal her growing level of frustration. "Don't forget to alternate tastings of the Red-Red with the kelewele." She picked up a cube with her fingers. "These fried plantains are often served as a dessert, but they marry well with this stew. Please try one." She held up the morsel near his mouth, but he took it from her and sat it down on his bread dish.

"Nyota, are you not aware we do not touch the food we put in our mouth with our fingers?"

As the Vulcan resumed eating, he could easily tell he had set her on edge as she rolled her eyes and pursed her lips. However, then she did something he did not expect.

Uhura picked up the kelewele he had placed on his bread plate and rolled it about the tips of her slender fingers. Then, she parted her lips just enough to allow her tongue space to come through exposing the tip. Placing the cube there, she raised her eyes to confirm what she already knew – Uhura had his undivided attention.

The Vulcan was not quite sure how long she left it there . . . _dangling _. . . _precariously_ . . . _seemingly ready to slide off . . . at any moment._ Strangely, he found himself slightly aroused by this improvised balancing act. He felt his mouth water and a growing impulse to _taste it_ . . . _taste her._

He reasoned, _She is obviously offering it to you. It is time to retrieve the prize._

Just as he began to lower his head to accept the morsel, Uhura widened her mouth and flipped the cube back into her mouth. Spock raised his head and watched as she chewed, swallowed and chased it with a swig of her beer.

"Funny thing about Vulcans." Uhura began. "Their dining etiquette dictates that one should use utensils for all the food they eat. I suppose it is out of concern for the hygienic practices of the food handler. Yet, they certainly do not appear to be adverse to mouth to mouth contact with another person's bodily fluids which one presumes would contain those very _contaminants_ they have sought to avoid."

"I believe your sample size may be a bit small. Most Vulcans are consistent in their treatment of another person's bodily fluids. Most customs involving the touching of one's lips and tongue to another's are characteristically human."

"You certainly do not appear adverse to the practice."

He paused, taking in her eyes before answering. "Living among humans, I have learned to adapt."

"I see." She said as she picked up another cube with her fingers and held it before him. Her voice became soft and sultry. "So, next time I offer you some of _my sugar_ . . . I trust you won't refuse me."

Uhura moved the cube to his lips and this time he opened his mouth without hesitation. She placed the plantain on his waiting tongue and . . .

"Spock!" She exclaimed as his lips quickly closed around her fingers and began to suck them. He recalled the sweet sound of her laughter as she pulled her fingers away.

"I believe I shall have another serving of your stew." He told her.

Uhura tipped the bowl toward her to see he had eaten its contents. "And, what is your verdict, sir?"

"I do believe I need another tasting before I give my opinion."

"In that case . . . " she smiled affectionately, but spoke in a saccharinely sweet tone, "_Baby, _you'll have to get up off your butt and get it _your damn self._"

When T'Lau opened the door to her apartment, the sight of Spock pleased her. Dressed in black civilian clothes, she preferred this attire to the Starfleet uniform he wore while with her in Germany.

After inviting him in, she offered to take his jacket. When Spock provided it with no hesitation, he could sense something analogous to an expression of delight on her face. As he had done in the past, he sat at a table already set with a teapot, two cups, and a small tin of loose tealeaves. He watched her as she retrieved a thermal pitcher of hot water to prepare the tea in the teapot. He noted her dress, a thin white meditation robe tied with a red belt about the waist. When she bent over slightly to pour the water into the pot, he could see she had little if anything at all beneath that robe.

Spock asked. "Have I disturbed your period of meditation?"

"I was not sure if you would visit me, tonight. I sent my message at 6:05 PM requesting your presence and you did not acknowledge it."

"I was engaged with another matter at the time of your communication. It would not have been appropriate for me to reply at that time."

T'Lau took her seat as she waited for the tea to steep. "For much of the time we were in Germany, you appeared preoccupied."

"When we arrived at the plant, the issue which triggered our journey hardly appeared of consequence to require my presence."

"If you recall, it was actually Admiral Pok's recommendation you accompany me, when the matter arose."

"And, you said nothing to persuade him otherwise."

"Nor did you question the Admiral's order."

"How could I without full knowledge of the extent of the problem? You were the one to convey the sense of urgency."

"You appeared to follow the Admiral's request willingly."

T'Lau poured the tea into the cups. She waited as he lifted the cup, checking the color and allowing the aroma to come up and meet his nostrils. While the scalding hot liquid would have been too much for a human to endure, he sipped the brew and allowed the tea to move across his tongue.

"Well done as usual, T'Lau." He commented.

_A compliment_. She thought, as she topped off his cup. _There is something different about him this evening._

He continued. "Your return to the plant necessitated the cancellation of our scheduled meeting to discuss the readiness of your contracted components. Given the strict timetable posed by Starfleet command for the launch of the Enterprise, I concluded I must stay up-to-date on all developments."

T'Lau sipped her tea. "The Admiral knew well what he was doing when he appointed you as taskmaster. The StarShip will be completed by the contracted deadline."

"I believe I have already made you aware the deadline serves as a target date and is not my primary concern. I am to ensure this ship – soon to be the flagship of the fleet – is built and operates according to our specifications. The safety of its crew and its value to the Federation demands nothing less."

"That may be true. However, is it not more than a coincidence the one chosen to directly examine the segments managed by a Vulcan is another of that race. I suppose they feel a measure of comfort with you due to your biracial heritage. Still, despite all we have done for these humans, is it not disconcerting they hold us with such suspicions?"

"T'Lau, I did not come here to discuss the current state of Vulcan-Human relations. My current disposition has little patience for such fruitless debates."

"Yes." T'Lau raised her hazel eyes to meet Spock's. "I have noted a curious change in temperament within you. It is quite different than the one you displayed while in Germany. There, I perceived a tenseness I had never before sensed from you. It seemed to manifest itself with the receipt of the communication from the Cadet interviewing to serve as one of your assistants."

Spock took another sip of his tea, choosing not to comment. However, T'Lau would not drop the matter.

"He was to replace a Cadet who capriciously resigned her position with no regard for your effect such an ill-timed move would have on your work."

"My former Course Assistant, Ms. Uhura, took measures to ensure little disruption to my coursework." Spock spoke in her defense. "After reviewing his credentials and speaking with him by VidPhone, I have concluded the candidate Ms. Uhura found for the position is highly qualified for the tasks at hand."

"On that account, you are most fortunate. Also, in the final analysis, it is well you are rid of her. In my dealings with her, I found her to be a most disagreeable creature."

It took all he had within him not to lash out at her with his tongue. He had reasoned T'Lau to be at least partially responsible for Uhura's transfer to another department. If he had been on campus when she returned from the holidays, perhaps, he could have persuaded her not to make such a move. However, despite this belief, he needed something else from T'Lau and could not afford to give her any reason to respond negatively to his request.

"T'Lau, have you given some thought to my appeal to participate in Dr. McCoy's medical study?"

"Oh, yes . . . the study which requires a DNA sample from me."

"I assumed you asked me to your apartment, tonight, because you had an answer to my proposition."

"No, you presumption was incorrect. That is not why I requested your presence."

"I see."

Spock's curt reply did not go unnoticed by T'Lau. "If it had been anyone but you, I would have refused immediately. I am sure you are quite aware of the xenophobic inspired so-called medical studies in the past that have been conducted by humans with genocidal intentions."

Of course, no one knew better than him the absurdity of his position in relation to T'Lau's concern. After all, the father of the woman he loved was a bigot who probably would have no qualms about such devious purposes. However, Spock knew the real purpose behind the need for her DNA sample was for Dr. McCoy's experiments related to the Vulcan sex drive, more specifically, the pon farr. Commissioned by Spock, he charged McCoy with learning about the phenomena in an attempt to lessen its effects and the biological need for a Vulcan mate. Spock wanted to allay T'Lau's fears so she would be a willing donor to the project.

"When one examines the histories of the known races of our quadrant of the universe, few developed without experiencing a xenophobic movement of some measure. However, I can assure you there is no such objective associated with this experiment. You have my word on that."

T'Lau studied Spock. She knew he would not lie to her, but like most Vulcans he carefully chose which details to disclose.

"Can you not find other candidates?"

"Our families have known each other for many generations and, yet, you are hesitant to give your consent." Spock answered. "What then is the probability of me securing another contributor to this project if even you have such misgivings?"

T'Lau paused in what seemed to be an effort to consider the matter. However, her response failed to yield the answer Spock anticipated.

"I will have a reply for you within 48 hours."

Although disappointed, Spock knew not to press her on the issue. To find a way to ensure his biological compatibility with Nyota, he was willing to do and endure much more than what T'Lau asked of him.

"Thank you for giving thought to my proposition." He told her. "However, if you have not made a decision on this matter, why did you invite me here?"

"There is something I wanted to give to you. Given the circumstances in Germany, it did not seem appropriate to present it at that time. And, when we arrived in San Francisco, you left me in great haste. I could not help, but wonder the reason for such urgency." From the seat of a chair next to her and hidden from view under the table, she retrieved a gift-wrapped box and set it before Spock.

Spock was not about to be drawn into a discussion of his private affairs, especially those involving Uhura. Instead, he responded, "A gift? Such a gesture is certainly not one of our traditions."

"Yes, perhaps, I have lived among them too long. However, please allow this one transgression. I am sure you will appreciate this item."

"If you are so certain, then perhaps I already own one. Would that not render your gift as superfluous?"

"Spock . . . " T'Lau paused to calm a feeling of exasperation. "Please withhold further comment until you have actually set eyes on the object in question."

Spock moved the box closer to him, and then carefully opened the present. After removing the top, he reached inside and retrieved an electronic device. T'Lau relaxed as he seemed to inspect it with interest.

"An iPlayer. I do not own this instrument, but I have seen demonstrations of its use." Spock informed her.

"It provides a musician with the accompaniment."

"Accompaniment programmed to adjust to the tempo, volume, style and timbre of the musician. It is, indeed, quite extraordinary."

Spock knew the device also carried a substantial cost, but Vulcans considered the discussion of such matters to be in bad taste.

"You must download the programs of your choosing. However, I have taken the liberty of selecting the first set." She pressed a button to bring up the title on the display panel.

"The complete works of Saatok for the ka'athyra." Spock read. "Well chosen, T'Lau. Saatok is the preeminent composer for this instrument."

"You are pleased."

"I look forward to running the program as soon as I return to my apartment."

"Why wait until then? You may use my ka'athyra."

"Your instrument is not properly sized for me. If we are to test the program, it would be more appropriate for you to play the ka'athyra."

"Spock, you know I never achieved your mastery with the instrument. Even though it may not be made to your physical specification, you can cause it to sing far sweeter than I ever could." T'Lau rose up from her chair and picked up the instrument from a stand where she had it displayed.

Spock accepted it and let his fingers move across the strings. "This instrument has been neglected." He criticized as he began to tune it.

T'Lau unfurled her meditation mat upon the floor. "The changes in pitch you are making are quite subtle. It only serves to prove your greater expertise. It would please me if I could enter the realm of meditation while you demonstrated your artistry."

Spock tested the strings and was now satisfied with its sound. "Of course, T'Lau. I suppose it is the least I could do after receiving such an unexpected, yet fascinating gift."

T'Lau assumed the lotus position on the mat, while Spock set the order of the playlist on the iPlayer. Pressing the "Start" button and hearing the opening introduction to the first song, he began to play.

Dressed in their Cadet uniforms, James T. Kirk and Uhura make their way toward the Student Activities Center to join their other friends for a pizza.

"Just what were you listening to?" Kirk incredulously asked the East African. "All during Commandant Hjertstedt's comatose inducing welcome back speech, you were looking directly at the man as if you were really paying attention to what he was saying."

"Correct me if I'm wrong," Uhura began, "But I thought paying attention to the Academy's highest ranking officer was an expectation of the assembly."

"Not even his own staff could accomplish that feat. Didn't you see Ensign I'll-Kiss-Your-Ass?"

"Ensign Kissinger." Uhura corrected him.

"He was getting some serious sleep time right under the Commandant's nose."

"Yeah, he did nod off a few times." Uhura laughed. "Good thing Lieutenant Yokomo nudged him right before the Commandant finished his speech."

"So, what's your secret to surviving that endurance test?"

"I just kept my focus on what was important."

"You mean beneath that pretty little mask of yours you were thinking of something else?"

"Why James!" She feigned indignation. "Are you accusing me of hiding my true feelings beneath a facial façade?"

"Yeah, something like that. I suppose you were able to perfect that skill with all the time you spent with that Vulcan last semester. Good thing you were able to luck out and get that position in your own department or you would have been stuck with that human computer, again."

"It wasn't so bad being with Mr. Spock." Uhura did not like Kirk talking about Spock like that. However, she had to be careful not to be too passionate in her defense. "I actually learned quite a bit, while in his service."

"What did you call yourself . . . _a glorified secretary? _ And, you also complained about having very little discretion in performing your duties as his Course Assistant."

"I made those comments earlier in the semester. After he began to recognize my talents, I gained more substantive responsibilities. I was able to conduct one of sessions of his ethics course and, as you'll recall, the symposium I managed for him was quite well received."

"Yeah, and who received most of the credit for the success of the symposium? . . . Mr. Stick-Up-His-Ass. Let's face it, Uhura, that Vulcan used you and showed little appreciation for your efforts. You're good to be rid of him."

Uhura knew she could not tell Kirk about what happened earlier that day . . .

How she had carefully dressed herself in traditional inspired clothing of her homeland that she knew would accent her best physical features . . .

_I wanted him to find me attractive . . ._

How she had spent most of the day preparing some of her favorite African dishes to serve to this Vulcan . . .

_I wanted to please him . . ._

How she had inadvertently aroused him when she caressed the tip of his ear . . .

She smiled with the memory . . .

_Didn't mean to . . . but I'm glad I turned him on . . . _

And, when he held her in his arms . . .

_Spock . . ._

She bathed in his patience as he assuaged her sexual insecurities . . .

_Thank you, Baby . . . _

She delighted in the _feel of him_ as she leaned against his warm, muscular body . . .

_So safe . . . so secure . . . feels so good . . ._

Against all odds, this son of Vulcan had found a way to her heart . . .

_Ninapenda wewe__1__, Spock. _

Kirk was one of her closest friends at the Academy, yet, she could not share these thoughts about the man she loved. The probability of exposing their clandestine affair would be too great if more persons related to Starfleet knew about it. Thus, she needed to suppress any comment that would raise suspicions of such a forbidden relationship.

"In the end, all that matters is that I was fortunate Dr. Greeley had a teaching position available for me." She told the Iowan. "The past is the past."

"It would be more accurate to say the past is prologue. All else springs from what we do or don't do in the past."

Upon hearing his words, Uhura thought about how much Kirk sounded like Spock. _However, _she surmised, _there would be little chance for those two men to get together._

"Listen, James, I'm tired of talking about Academy. The semester officially begins tomorrow, so let's let it rest until then."

"That's fine with me. So, what's on your mind?"

"Nothing topical or anything even remotely serious. I was just wondering . . . " She paused until finding what she thought was a safe subject. "I was just wondering, if you remembered your first kiss."

"First kiss?" He mused. "I'm assuming kissing one's mother does not count."

"Of course, not."

"First cousins?"

"No, James."

"We had a cow named Bessie who – "

"Even as a joke, that's sick!" She interrupted. "Listen, I don't want any stories about relatives or farmyard friends."

Kirk paused as if considering his options, before he finally spoke. "Then, I guess I'll have to tell you about an Andorian girl named Zas, who was a student like me at an arts camp. Although I was barely 13 and she was 16, I could tell she was attracted to me from the first day we met."

Skeptical, "A 16 year old Andorian girl named Zata?"

"That's right."

"Now, I know you're not above enhancing a story with fictional details – "

"If you mean I never let the truth get in the way of a good story, I stand guilty as charged."

"Don't you think you'd do better to keep your audience's attention if you didn't include details that weren't so obviously erroneous?"

"And just what were the _obvious_ flaws?" Kirk challenged her.

"First, there is no equivalent to the letter "Z" in the Andorian alphabet. So, the girl's name was definitely not _Zata_."

"Oops."

"Second, this race of people is known across the galaxy for their expertise in painting, sculpture, textiles and decorative arts, so no self-respecting Andorian family would send their child to a Terran arts camp. And, third –"

"There's more?"

"This detail about a sixteen year old wanting a pimpled-face 13 year old boy is nothing but an improbable male fantasy. "

"You certainly know how to take the fun out of what was going to be a good story." Kirk commented, pretending to be chargrined.

"I wasn't in the mood for BS, tonight."

"So, maybe some of the facts were tweaked a bit, but basically it was true."

"An Iowan boy's _first_ kiss was with an Andorian girl with blue skin, white hair, and antennae growing out of her forehead?"

"Yeah, what's so strange about that?"

"It's just so improbable."

"But not impossible."

"James, you know as well as I that person naturally are more attracted to someone who shares their own culture and background. Also, physiologically speaking it makes much more sense to – at least – mate with someone of your own . . . " Hearing her own words caused Uhura to abruptly stop walking.

Realizing she was no longer walking with him, Kirk stopped and turned back to her. "Hey, what's wrong with you?"

Feeling her throat suddenly tighten, Uhura could only shake her head.

Sensing something troubling her, Kirk came close and spoke in a much softer, but playful tone. "Hey, _Veronica_, what's up?"

Uhura rolled her eyes, but she was not upset with yet another lame attempt by Kirk to guess her first name. Her distress came from within.

"I heard my Baba's2 voice come from my mouth."

"You mean your Dad, the bigot?"

"He's intolerant of alien races."

"How is that any different than what I just called him? A bigot is a bigot."

"He's _my father . . . _and I am his daughter. How can I live with someone like that throughout my formative years and not be affected by his racist beliefs?"

"You think you're a bigot? Is that what this is all about?"

"Did you hear what I just said about how it was natural for a person to be attracted to someone of their own race? How it was better to mate with someone of one's own race? I can't believe I said that."

When Kirk saw her lower her eyes in shame, he took her by the hand and sat her down on a nearby bench. There they could have a little more privacy out of the way of other cadets who were passing by.

"Why are you beating yourself up like that?" He asked.

She shook her head unable to speak and lowered her eyes.

Kirk continued. "Look, what you said about being attracted to someone of you own race has more to do with availability than anything else. My first kiss was with a blue-eyed 15-year old blonde named Penelope Swanson. The only thing alien about her was her penchant for chewing gum along with its wrapper."

Uhura looked up to Kirk with eyes seeming to question the validity of his memory.

"I swear, Uhura, this girl was freakin' weird, but . . . _available_. And, believe me 13-year old pimply-faced boys certainly can't be choosey."

Uhura looked at Kirk not sure she could image him with teenage acne. While his face now wore the scars of past altercations, the Iowan's rugged good looks and undeniable charm made him quite attractive to most women she knew.

Kirk continued, "And, your line about the need to mate with someone of your own race wasn't so far off the mark."

"Need I remind you that there was a time in Terran history that it would have been taboo for even the two of us to have a relationship."

"But that was based on prejudice, not medical fact. The two of us are human, so that's no longer an issue. However, there are legitimate biological reasons why it is difficult for a human and someone of an alien race to mate. Of course, if the couple isn't interested in having children it's all a moot point as long as the sex organs are compatible."

"James, do you think it is possible to truly be intimate with someone of an alien race?" Uhura was not sure if she had revealed too much by asking the question, but she had to know.

"Sex?"

"Not just sex . . . it's kind of hard to put it into words exactly what I mean." She paused, and then continued. "I guess I'm talking about an experience in which there develops a deep connection between two beings . . . a joining . . . an everlasting bond."

"Like a soul mate?" Kirk offered.

"Yeah, like a soul mate." Uhura replied pleased with the term.

Kirk reflected on the question and then told her, "I don't really know. But when one limits or disregards the possibility of a relationship based on ignorance or fear of someone different than oneself, you may lose that _soul mate_ you've been searching for . . . as well as a good f**k."

Uhura's laughter never failed to make him smile. Kirk was glad to have raised her spirits and the feel of her arm wrapped about his as they resumed their walk to the Student Activities Center.

_If Uhura is searching for a soul mate, _Kirk thought happily, _she need not look further than to me._

At first Spock felt awkward as he played T'Lau's ka'athyra, since the instrument was not sized for his longer limbs and hands. As T'Lau meditated on a mat only a few feet from him, he attempted to strum and pluck its strings with uneven results. The untrained ear would not have been able to hear a difference, but Spock knew better. He probably would have ended his performance, but he was fascinated by the device she had given him that offered a rich, expertly played accompaniment to his impromptu recital. Adjusting his hand position and hold of the instrument, he finally was able to produce a sound that was at least adequate for the evening's purpose.

By the time he reached his sixth and final selection on his playlist, Spock found himself immersed in Saatok's most intensely, passionate composition. Fed by thoughts of Uhura, the Vulcan's fingers danced across the strings. As the music swelled to a climax, Spock became possessed by his love for the East African he could not fully express.

His mind searched for her . . .

_Nyota . . . _

Wanting to be with her . . .

_My Nyota . . . _

Needing to touch her . . .

_My mind to yours . . ._

Longing to be one with her . . .

_Let me love you . . ._

And then, he heard _her . . ._

Rapid breathing . . . deep sighs . . . sensuous moans . . . interspersed with orgasmic cries . . .

Pulled out of his dreamlike trance, Spock quickly realized the sounds were not from Nyota, but T'Lau writhing against her own hand. After bringing the performance to a quick end, he covered T'Lau's naked body with the robe she had discarded during her carnal act. She appeared content as he left the woman spent, but satiated on the mat.

Although he had not touched T'Lau, he knew Nyota would hardly approve of this scenario. While he thought it unlikely she would learn of the night's events, Spock knew it was only a matter of time before Nyota would learn of something else that would even more likely displease her.

T'Lau was remain in San Francisco for the next three months until the StarShip Enterprise was full operational.

**Author's Note: **Your comments are always welcome.

1 "Ninapenda wewe" is Swahili for "I love you."

2 "Baba" is Swahili for "father."


	3. Chapter 3 One Dangerous Vulcan

**Author's Note: **In this chapter, Uhura and Spock recall another intimate moment of their dinner together.

Adult themes, but not quite requiring a "M" rating.

Your comments are always welcome.

In her dorm room, Uhura sat at her desktop computer writing lesson plans. Ever so often she dipped her hand into a nearby bowl of popcorn and placed a few kernels in her mouth. A weary Gaila entered the room with a purse slung over her shoulder. The Orion made a loud sigh as she fell across her bed face down. She then turned her head sideways in order to speak.

"I'm back."

"I can tell." Uhura quipped.

"What are you working on?"

"The same thing I've been working on since you left to go to your Robotics Club Meeting."

"Your lesson plans for that Intro to Xenosyntax Course? I'm sure you know that material better than some of the instructors in your own department."

"I don't know about that, Gaila. I mean, I feel confident about the subject, but knowing and teaching isn't the same thing. And, to make things even more difficult, the course pack has completely changed since I took the class as a first year student. I find myself barely a half-step ahead of the cadets I'm supposed to . . . Uhura stifled a yawn. " . . . teach."

Gaila sat up on the bed. "Hey, is that the same popcorn I saw you munching on when I left here?"

"Probably."

"So, you never made it to the cafeteria for dinner?"

"I didn't have time."

"You mean you didn't take the time."

"I have too much to do. I still have to take time to review for my comprehensive exams. The first one begins this Friday."

"But you've been studying for those for the last six months. Who needs that much time?"

Uhura turned from her computer screen to directly address her roommate . "Gaila, you know I'm in the doctoral program and the rigor is quite demanding. Many people don't even pass all of the exam subjects the first time. And some give up after several tries and complete a Master's degree, instead. I want to pass mine the first time and then begin work on my dissertation . . . " Again, she stifled a yawn. " . . . my dissertation proposal."

"It looks to me that what you really need right now is a good night's sleep."

"I've got to at least finish up my lesson plans for this week and review my notes for the first exam."

"Well, maybe after you pass your exams, you'll have a little time to join our robotics team for the New Generation Robotics Competition."

"Despite the fact I served in Mr. Spock's office last semester, you know science and technology fields are not my forte."

Gaila sat up on the bed. "But the Robotics Competition requires people from all kinds of disciplines – computer science, electrical engineering, pneumatics . . . "

"Science and techno nerds."

"AND psychologists, strategists, economists and _even linguists_."

"Don't you already have a team together? I recall you, Sven, and Ngoto inviting members to join you after last year's competition."

"You mean last year's disaster. After the qualifying rounds, we didn't even place. I swore I wasn't going to let that happen, again. The team we recruited this year is strong, but that's not good enough. It's got to be the best."

Gaila felt encouraged by the prolong discussion of the competition. She rose up from the bed and moved to Uhura.

"Sounds like you're at least interested." Gaila prodded her. "Why don't you come to the next club meeting with me so you can hear more about the project?"

"I don't know. I remember you spending quite a bit of time on it last year."

"The mandated building period is only two weeks and that will only involve the hardcore robotics geeks. We won't need you until it's time for the strategy sessions starting in about three weeks. At most you will be committing to three or four of these meetings."

Uhura paused to reflect on it, before she asked her roommate, "When's the next club meeting?"

"Not until next Thursday, two days after you successfully pass your last exam."

"I really wish you could tell the future, but whether I pass all of my exams or not – I'll go with you to your Robotics Club meeting next week."

Gaila lifted Uhura up from her chair and hugged the East African. "Thanks, Uhura. You're going to be a great addition to the team. I guess Kirk was right."

Uhura found her seat, again. "James Kirk? What does he have to do with this?"

"He's one of our other new recruits. He encouraged me to ask you even though I told him you had not turned me down for the last couple of years. He thought this time might be different."

It did not take Uhura long to remember a conversation she had recently with Kirk in which she spoke of her Orion friend. With graduation only a year and a half away, Uhura confessed she would have take advantage of the few opportunities the two roommates had to work on a project together.

"I suppose he was right." Uhura told her with her eyelids drooping.

"Hey, roommate." Gaila touched her shoulder and gave it a gentle nudge. "I was going to take a quick shower and go to bed, but you look like you need to go first."

"Gaila, I've lived with you long enough to know there is nothing quick about your showers. However, I'm fine." Uhura turned her bleery eyes back to her computer screen. "You go ahead and take as long as you want."

Gaila looked at Uhura skeptically, but then decided it would be needless to make another attempt to change the mind of the stubborn East African.

As Uhura heard the bathroom door shut behind the Orion, she soon found herself unable to focus on her work due to exhaustion. She reasoned, _I should lie down for a minute or two and then I can better concentrate on my work. _

The moment she laid down the cool pillowcase felt good against her tired face. Although she knew the time was barely past 10:30 PM, Uhura had been pushing herself even harder than usual over the past two days. She appreciated the chance to teach a course in her discipline of xenolinguistics and did not want to compromise the opportunity by being ill-prepared for the students. At the same time, she could not neglect her review for her comprehensive exams.

Few would understand her drive, but Spock. When warranted, he would devote countless hours to the research projects of his unit, whether initiated by himself or his Research Assistants. In addtion, he took to his teaching responsibilities with equal fervor. To keep his lectures and assignments fresh, he would delete his course notes and reconstruct them again each semester, making sure he added any new developments in the field of study.

Uhura envied the fact that Vulcans needed less time for sleep than humans. And, although the East African characterized herself as a disciplined person, she had yet to match Spock's strict adherence to a regimen guaranteeing his bodily needs were met by proper diet and exercise. Her evening's "dinner" consisting of a bowl of popcorn certainly would have garnered his disdain.

_Spock . . ._

When at her computer or listening to language disks, the East African found it easy to focus solely on her work. However, while laying her bed, thoughts of the Vulcan found no resistance to finding refuge in her mind.

Two days . . . two days since she last saw him in Diarmuid's apartment.

_Spock . . ._

For those few precious hours, they were able to _play house_ like a real couple. How she enjoyed cooking and setting a meal before him. And, although he purposely _got under her skin_ by not telling her right away how he liked her stew, it gave her great satisfaction when he went to the pot not once, but twice to retrieve more of her homemade fare.

"Nyota, you are corrupting me." He remarked after finishing his third bowl. "I am usually not guilty of gluttony, but your culinary skills have affected my usual resolve."

The East African began to open her mouth to thank him, but then the Vulcan added, "However, next time try not to use such a heavy hand with your spices. In addition, while I realize your cultural tastes may prefer a soft, mushier texture with your vegetables, I would rather you not allow them to cook so long in order to retain a . . . "

The Vulcan stopped speaking when he saw a broad smile come across Uhura's face.

Spock asked, "Is there something about my critique which you find humorous?"

"Your so-called critique had more to do with an expression of your personal food preferences, than the meal you ate _heartily _before my eyes."

"Did you not request my opinion of your culinary talents?"

Uhura rose up from her chair and picked up his dish to hold before him. "Your multiple servings and _now empty _bowl is testament enough to my stew's rich flavor and robust taste." She began to clear the table and place the dirty dishes and utensils in the cleanser machine.

Realizing the Vulcan's eyes were on her made her smile even broader. He then began to assist her in clearing the table.

"Why so silent, Spock?" She teased. "Could it be possible that you have no answer to my retort?"

"Thoughtful speech requires reflection. It would do well by you to adopt this lesson."

Uhura feigned hurt. "Oh, my . . . such a low blow." She placed the last of the dishes in the cleanser machine and turned it on. "I must have really touched a nerve."

The East African turned to him, but her smile wilted under his intense gaze. Suddenly, she realized this gaze was not fueled by an inability to meet her verbal challenge. Instead, this look was born out of a naked desire for _her_ – _his Nyota._

Finding herself tongue-tied, Uhura mumbled something incoherent which caused an unmistakable expression of self-satisfaction across his face.

_Damn it. _She said to herself. _He knows sex is his trump card and he plays it at will. _Uhura reasoned it was time to hold up the white flag . . . _for now. _Luckily, a glance at a chronometer gave her a convenient excuse.

"I better get changed into my uniform, so I won't be late for the assembly." She told him. "Spock, you don't mind putting away the dishes, do you? I promised Diarmuid I'd have everything back in order."

"I will do whatever you ask of me." He replied.

Uhura walked into Diarmuid's bedroom and placed her hand on the door to close it. However, the Vulcan moved to stand beneath the door frame.

He told her, "Nyota, there is no need to hide yourself from me."

Uhura met his eyes. She was not afraid for she trusted him. However, she would not reveal all to him . . . _not yet. _While his greater sexual experience was a given, the East African realized she still had control over her own sexuality.

"I will choose." Uhura told him in an unwavering voice. She stood with her hand on the door long enough that he became unsure of what she would decide. Then, she removed her hand from the door and walked over to the bed where her uniform awaited her.

_Spock . . ._

Lying on her bed in her dorm room, she remembered . . .

Two days . . . two days, since she last saw him in Diarmuid's apartment.

At 10:53 PM, Uhura told herself she would just lie there for a few more minutes, and then try to call Spock using some little used frequency to avoid detection. However, contrary to her intention, she drifted off into a deep sleep under the spell of _his love_ for her. With Gaila still enjoying her shower, neither woman heard Uhura's communicator sound one minute later.

In his apartment, Spock checked the number he used to call Uhura in the unlikely event he had entered it incorrectly. Upon confirming the accuracy of his previous entry, he wondered, _Why had Nyota not picked up his call? _Although he had utilized a disposable communicator and frequency that could not be easily traced, he previously had successfully employed such a strategy. With her first comprehensive exam just two days away, he reasoned she should be in her room engaged in a review of her discipline materials. While he assumed she might have fallen asleep, the thought did not comfort him.

47 hours . . . 47 hours, 33 minutes, and 26 seconds since he last saw her at Diarmuid's apartment.

Spock recalled standing under the door frame of Diarmuid's bedroom _watching her_ as she chose not to place a physical barrier between the two of them while she changed into her uniform.

Uhura did not "strip" or perform a "peep show," but was well aware of the import of this moment for both she and Spock.

The East African removed the gele from her head, letting her braids fall to her shoulders. For the Vulcan, the intricate folds of her headdress appeared symbolic of the complexity that was Uhura. She then removed her sandals and turned her back to him.

Her delicate fingers untied the kanga from around her waist. As she removed the fabric, she revealed her shapely legs that for Spock were a fortunate byproduct of a mandatory cadet physical exercise regimen_. _The Vulcan noted her regulation white panties still covered her ass, but her conservative lingerie did not diminish the appeal of what it concealed.

When Uhura unwrapped the kanga draped around her torso, her bare back came into full view. Her supple looking skin with its rich brown tones seemed to beckon his touch, but he did not dare to reach for her . . . _not yet._

The East African slightly turned her body to retrieve her bra, allowing a brief glimpse of her small, but well proportioned breasts. The Vulcan could feel his mouth water in expectation, but he could not risk the possibility of her denial of his advances . . . _not now._

Spock watched as Uhura slipped on her uniform, socks and shoes. She placed her belongings in it as he told her, "You may just leave your bag there. I'll arrange for its delivery to your dorm so you won't have to take it with you to the assembly."

Uhura closed the bag up, turned to the Vulcan and asked him wryly, "So, did you enjoy yourself?"

Without hesitation, he commented, "Without question, it was one of the highlights of my day."

"_One of the highlights? _The sight of me - almost au natural," she teased, "undoubtedly must have been _the _highpoint of your day."

"I cannot deny viewing your well-toned physique and luminous skin proved quite . . . stimulating." While not poetry, his comments caused her to blush, but not for long when he added, "However, if judging by physical appearance alone, I must say I usually prefer a more full-figured woman."

"Is that right, _Mr. Spock_?" She said as her body stiffened and a scowl appeared over her face. When Spock saw Uhura add her hands to her hips, the Vulcan knew his words had hardly pleased her.

"I was only disclosing my preferences concerning the female form, _Ms. Uhura. _There is no need to become upset."

"Don't you dare tell me how I should feel, _Mr. Spock." _Her head and braids shifted from side to side as she spoke._ "_I believe that's still _my_ prerogative. And now, I will exercise another right . . . the right to leave."

Uhura started to move past Spock, but then his words stopped her.

"Your hairstyle is not regulation." He commented drily.

She turned back to him with a glare. "What?"

"According to Regulation 28.6 regarding Female Starfleet Personnel, long hair is defined as hair that extends beyond the collar's lower edge. Long hair will be neatly and inconspicuously fastened or pinned, except that bangs may be worn. No portion of the bulk of the hair, as measured from the scalp, will exceed approximately 2 inches and be no wider than the width of the head. The only exception to this rule is the wearing of a bun, which may extend a maximum of 3 inches from the scalp."

Pulling rank on Uhura only fanned her ire; however, he needed more time with her _by any means necessary._ To his recitation, he added the command, "Before you head out the door for the mandated assembly, you will address this breach of policy, _Cadet Uhura._"

Uhura hesitated, but then realized there was no point in defying him. Tossing her bag back down on the bed, she searched for and found the black elastic hair band she had packed. She quickly pulled her hair up into a ponytail and reached behind her to make sure the length did not touch her collar.

Standing at mock attention before him, she barked, "Do I pass inspection, Sir?"

"Not quite."

Uhura continued to stare straight ahead, but found it necessary to bite her lip to impede the caustic comment about to spring from her mouth. As the Vulcan approached her, she waited for another reprimand.

"Cadet Uhura, your disposition is sorely in need of adjustment."

"I am sure my disposition will improve remarkably, sir, as soon as you grant my release."

"Your release is forthcoming in a timely manner, but not before I first impart these words."

"Sir, I would rather I not be late."

"Then you should silence yourself so I may have time to fully express my thoughts." When convinced she had finally stilled her lips, Spock continued. "Curiously, what one prefers has little to do with what one needs . . . And, Nyota, I find that _I need you_. What one reasons to be logical has little to do with what one ultimately desires, especially when it concerns matters of the heart . . . And, Nyota, _my heart chooses you_."

Spock watched as she crossed her arms and turned away from him. Although unable to gage his effect, he pressed on with his message. Standing close behind her, he softened his voice with his lips beside her ear.

"I could not let you leave me in anger, not without knowing what has been concealed this façade of seeming indifference. If it is your desire to know what I believe is most memorable about our time together this day, I will tell you. I will remember all the ways you demonstrated how deeply you care for me."

"_Yes . . . " _The Vulcan sighed as he welcomed her gentle kisses on his lips, while her fingers lovingly caressed his face and neck. His large hands found its place around her waist, while her hands found their place on Spock's arms. Upon concluding her ministrations, Uhura basked in the favor he held for her within his eyes.

"Mr. Spock," she spoke in a low, sultry voice, "You are one dangerous Vulcan." She moved back from him. "Got to go. Are you ready to release me?"

"Never."

47 hours . . . 47 hours, 33 minutes, and 26 seconds since he last saw her at Diarmuid's apartment.

_Nyota had played the part of the innocent, as well as, the seductress . . ._

_Holding her body against his . . ._

_Cooler than his . . . but soothing . . . calming . . . _

_He took in a breath and closed his eyes . . . _

_See her . . ._

_Feel her . . ._

_Be with her . . ._

_How he hungered for his Nytoa . . . _

47 hours . . . 47 hours, 33 minutes, and 26 seconds since he last saw her at Diarmuid's. . .

_Why had she not picked up her communicator when he called?_

The door chime sounded. Spock moved to the door, and then mentally calmed himself. _After all_, he reasoned, _I should not give the appearance of being anxious._

Spock opened the door and found T'Lau on the other side.

Dressed in a beige trench coat, tan slacks with matching flats, she wore her medium-length sandy hair in a neat ponytail.

Several moments passed before she asked, "Will you not step aside so I may enter?"

"Your presence at this hour is unexpected."

"That may be true; however, does that condition necessitate my continued subjection to the cold San Francisco night air?"

Spock stepped aside to allow her to entrance. He watched as she removed her coat, revealing a long-sleeved ochre-colored tunic. She laid her coat across a chair and moved to his kitchen area where she found his teas.

T'Lau commented. "I envy your selection. I have not been as fortunate to find a source for such varieties, while here on Terra." She turned back to him. "Spock, which tea may I prepare for you this evening?"

**Author's Note: **Your comments are always welcome.


	4. Chapter 4 The Gift Part II

**Author's Note: **In this chapter, T'Lau surprises Spock with an unexpected late-night visit to his home. Later, in his bedroom, she makes a disquieting discovery.

Adult themes and some coarse language, but not quite requiring a "M" rating. I have repaired the spacing issues of an earlier posting of this chapter. Hopefully, it is now more readable.

Your comments are always welcome.

47 hours . . . 47 hours, 33 minutes, and 26 seconds since he last saw Uhura at Diarmuid's . . .

_Why had she not picked up her communicator when he called just now?_

At 10:57 PM, the door chime sounded. Spock moved to answer it. Uhura had never ventured to his apartment before and he certainly had never asked her due to the risk of discovery. The Vulcan was not even sure if she actually knew the location of his residence except knowing he lived in the Officers Housing Complex.

_When I see her_, he thought,_ I will certainly scold her for being out alone at such a late hour. Scold her . . . after filling my arms with her and taking in all the tender kisses she has to offer. _Spock so longed for her touch.

Before touching the door plate to allow her entrance,the Vulcan paused for a moment to calm himself, _After all_, he reasoned, _I should not give the appearance of being anxious._

Without checking his monitor for his visitor's identity, Spock opened the door and found T'Lau on the other side.

Dressed in a beige trench coat and tan slacks with matching flats, T'Lau wore her medium-length sandy hair in a neat ponytail. Although six years his senior, most humans would detect no age difference between the two Vulcans.

Several moments passed before she asked, "Will you not step aside so I may enter?"

Keeping his disappointed shielded, Spock commented, "Your presence at this hour is unexpected."

"That may be true; however, does that condition necessitate my continued subjection to the cold San Francisco night air?"

Spock stepped aside to allow her entrance. He watched as she removed her coat, revealing a long-sleeved ochre-colored tunic. She laid her coat across a chair and moved to the kitchen area where she found his teas.

T'Lau commented. "I envy your selection. While here on Terra, I have not been as fortunate to find a source for such varieties." She turned back to him. "Spock, which tea may I prepare for you this evening?"

"You will provide an explanation as to why you are affording yourself such familiarity in my household."

While a human could not detect any emotion in Spock's voice T'Lau clearly heard the sharp indignation in his tone that matched his words.

"I did not realize I could offend you so. Our families have known each other for generations and the two of us have shared the intimacies of a marriage bed. Why now should you treat me as a stranger?"

"Of the two of us, only you have experienced the bonds of marriage. Moreover, what we shared were certainly not intimacies. Humans have a term for our former agreement. They would say we were f**k buddies."

"Need you debase our relationship with such a vulgar Terran expression?"

"The term is, indeed, crude but accurate in describing that aspect of our association."

"In all those years we have known each other, surely there have been at least one or two moments when you have been with me and experienced something more than the byproduct of genital friction."

Spock began to speak, but then paused as if in reflection. His answer caught her by surprise. "Your wedding day."

"Why do you speak of my marriage to Sarin?"

"Six months before the ceremony, you called for an end to our sexual arrangement. I was still young, but we had been involved two years to that day. However, under the circumstances, it was of course logical for us to end our understanding. After seven years of duty in the Vulcan fleet, Sarin was returning to our home planet to claim you as your bride and complete the bonding ritual."

"He had to return to Vulcan at that time out of concern he soon would be in the throes of plak tow1."

"I attended your Kun-ut Kali-fi2 with my parents."

"Your parents appeared to know nothing of our arrangement."

"There is a difference between not knowing and choosing not to disclose one's knowledge. There is little the Ambassador and my mother do not know about my life and relationships. However, my parents rarely interfered with my decisions after I endured the Kahs'wan3, signaling my maturation. Knowledge of our sexual activities would not have affected their obligation to witness the ceremony."

"Yes, of course. However, I do not understand how this event exemplified a time when you experienced more than carnal impulses for me."

"While his time of the plak tow may have been near, Sarin showed no apparent effects of the Pon Farr when I saw him. Yet, during the ceremony . . . "

T'Lau looked to Spock who rarely displayed a loss for words. Yet, now, he uncharacteristically seemed to be searching to find a way to express his thoughts.

Spock continued. "It was the way he looked at you . . . as if nothing else mattered in the universe. I knew then it was possible for our people to experience . . . love. As a result, like a child who did not fully appreciate something until it was taken away . . . I wanted you."

"Spock, why have you not previously disclosed this? After Sarin died of Rigellian Fever and I accepted my current position on Terra, we resumed our previous arrangement, but you spoke nothing of this matter."

"As before, we were not exclusive to each other."

"Still, why did you not tell me of your desire?"

"Because it did not take long for me to realize I did not feel as Salek did for you. T'Lau, I was not and am not in love with you."

Although Spock spoke in an unwavering voice, the truth of his statement had little effect on T'Lau. She chose to hear what she needed to hear.

_He wanted me. _She told herself. _Spock wanted me. If he felt that way at one time, was it not reasonable to believe he could feel that way, again?_

"Thank you, Spock."

"Why the expression of gratitude?"

"A discussion of such experiences among our people is not our usual practice."

"I believed it to be necessary. Now, I would appreciate such openness with you. Please explain why you have come to my housing unit at this late hour."

"I will tell you all you ask of me. However, must we continue to behave as if we were barbarians? We both are only visitors to this planet. Certainly, we need not adopt their boorish ways."

Spock studied T'Lau. Spock had ended his sexual relationship with her 12 months and 13 days ago, because he sensed she had began to develop an emotional attachment to him. This was a circumstance he did not want to encourage. And, although he and Uhura had not established a romantic relationship at that time, thoughts of the East African seemed to come to him with increasing frequency in the midst of his sexual activities with other women, including T'Lau.

Aware of his growing passion for Uhura, he attempted to quiet his forbidden desires for the Cadet. However, even with his disciplined mind, he found it difficult to control his growing appetite for Uhura at the height of sexual fervor. Indeed, the last time he had engaged T'Lau in their usual coupling position, his mental shield slipped and he called her name . . .

_Nyota . . ._

At the time, he was not certain if T'Lau had heard him. However, after their sexual session ended, she left no doubt what she had heard.

"_What is Nyota?" T'Lau said it so calmly as if asking for the time of day. Yet, when T'Lau heard his voice__,__ she could tell from its tone she had struck a nerve in Spock._

"_How do you know that name?" _

"_So, it is not a what, but a who? Being unfamiliar with the name, I could not classify it."_

"It was not for your ears."

"_You said it as we were experiencing orgasm." She said coolly. "Not very flattering, was it? Who is this Nyota?"_

"_She is no concern of yours."_

"_She is not my concern? Do you really believe I have the capacity to disengage myself from the knowledge you are thinking of someone else, while you are having sex with me?" _

_Spock turned away from her unable to respond._

_Like a wounded animal, T'Lau now wanted to cause him pain. "Nyota – what type of name is that? What species? Could it be, yet, another Terran?" _

The situation further deteriorated as Spock's pent-up frustration with not being able to openly pursue the Cadet was now coupled with T'Lau derision of a human rival for his attentions.

"_What of this Nyota?" T'Lau demanded to know. "Is she now close to your heart? Is she the receptacle you use to sheath yourself when you are not with me?"_

_Unable to contain his rage, he took T'Lau by her wrists - his tight hold causing her pain._

"_You will not hold her name in your mouth! Do you understand this, T'Lau?" When she did not respond, he tightened his grip. "Answer me!"_

_As tears came to her eyes, she could only whisper, "Yes, yes . . . I understand." _

Spock did not condone his behavior toward T'Lau that night. However, he did never apologized for his "unVulcan-like" behavior. _Why should I? _He reasoned. _She wouldn't understand how he could love her . . . a human._ _How could I possibly expect her to comprehend something I do not fully understand myself?_

At this period in Spock's life, he was certain his father had not married for love. Sarek had told him it was only logical for him to take a human as a wife, since her "other world view" would complement his diplomatic duties. Pragmatism, not love appeared to have guided Sarek choice for a second wife4.

From her calm demeanor, Spock assumed T'Lau had taken well his statement admitting a lack of romantic affection toward her_. _And, while her initial behavior upon her arrival had been presumptuous, there was no reason not to afford her the hospitality expected of a Vulcan household.

"I shall prepare the tea."

Pleased by his acquiescence, T'Lau sat down at a table as she watched Spock begin the brew.

"Can you now inform me of the reason of your visit?"

"Convenience motivated my visit. Admiral Pok hosted a dinner party at the Starfleet Officer's Club this evening."

"If one were to attend every occasion a high-ranking official held as an excuse to eat and drink, I would be as unfit for active duty as they are and would not have the time or will to fully attend to my work." Spock drily advised. "You would do well to remember this now that you will be residing here over the next three months."

"I accepted the invitation to the dinner, because I assumed you would be there. Obviously, I was incorrect. Unable to think of a plausible excuse to suddenly leave the gathering once there, I remained until other guests began to depart. Of course, with so many Terrans present, I found myself waiting until they had nearly exhausted the stock of alcoholic beverages on hand."

Spock placed the tea set on the table and poured the brew into cups. "How did you locate my apartment? I have never brought you to this place."

"I asked one of your colleagues who I later learned had served with you during your last tour of duty. I believe his name was Lieutenant Commander Chandrakala. Do not be concerned, Spock. Like most Terrans, I am sure he believes all Vulcans are sexless creatures and not involved with even the hint of impropriety."

Spock rarely discussed his sexual activities in detail with anyone but Captain Pike. However, both spurned and satisfied partners _did talk_, dispelling any misconception of the asexual nature of Vulcans among the officers with whom he served. And, while most of the officers would talk boldly about their exploits with each other, none would risk betraying their bond by divulging these deeds to outsiders.

"The Lieutenant Commander is a fine officer. I have no doubt of his fidelity."

Spock watched T'Lau as she tasted her tea. When she nodded her acceptance of it, he picked his cup and began to sip its golden contents.

"I will trust your judgment of this man." She told him.

"At this point, you have no other choice."

"His directions to your dwelling were most accurate."

"I believe that has been established by your presence here."

"By the way, what type of a tea did you use here? Was it not the Puerh Leaf variety?"

"T'Lau." Spock paused for a few moments to calm his impatience. "Have you decided to provide a DNA sample for our experiment?" Is that not the reason why you sought me out this evening?

"My answer is affirmative to both inquiries."

Her response appeared to have contented him as he refreshed her cup of tea. "If you will forward your next day's schedule to me, I will set your appointment with Dr. McCoy at a time which is most convenient for you."

T'Lau removed her Smartphone from her slacks pocket and made quick work of sending him her schedule. "Done."

For several minutes, the two drank their tea in silence as was the Vulcan custom to provide an opportunity for inward contemplation. While Spock took advantage of this time for reflection, T'Lau found her mantra in her Vulcan comrade. She caught a glimpse of Spock as he sipped from his cup and closed his eyes to aide to his meditation.

As Spock held his contemplative state, T'Lau noticed a small drop of liquid remained glistening on his top lip. She remained fixated on this drop suddenly feeling an impulse to lean toward him and remove it with her tongue. She thought, _How delicious would that be! _Yet,she knew she could not act on that desire . . . _not yet._

In the few remaining moments she had while he was occupied, T'Lau scanned his small apartment with her eyes. As typical of a single Vulcan male, Spock had furnished it sparsely accented by a few sculptural pieces, two paintings, seven books, and three plants from his home heart lightened as she saw the iPlayer she had given him on a stand next to his ka'athyra.

Spock opened his eyes to find T'Lau's focus on another part of his apartment.

"Is there something you are finding of interest?"

"I see the iPlayer next to your ka'athyra. I was curious if you have had a chance to perform with it since I gave it to you two days ago."

Spock studied T'Lau for a moment. While gift giving was not nearly as common for Vulcans as for humans, it was considered bad form to remind the receiver of the gift giver's gesture. Yet, he had taken pleasure from her offering and chose not to be critical of her lapse of decorum.

"The device is truly remarkable." He commented. "I must confess great satisfaction with using it as a complement to my daily practice of my ka'athyra. I have already ordered more music disks to augment the selections now available to me."

"When your disks arrive, perhaps, you again will afford me the pleasure of your performance."

Spock gave her a wary eye recalling T'Lau's unexpected sex act when he had played during his last visit to her apartment. The act in itself had not offended him. After all, he reasoned she was in the privacy of her own apartment and obviously believed it imperative to address her arousal. However, he had no doubt how Nyota would have reacted to the display and, more than accommodating T'Lau passions, Spock wanted to be faithful to the East African's expectations.

"T'Lau, shall I poor you another cup of tea?"

It did not concern T'Lau that he had not responded to her suggestion. In fact, his lack of comment fed her belief there existed a possibility for them to resume their sexual arrangement and build it into a much more substantial relationship. _Dare I hope, _she thought, _Spock would choose me as his bond mate._

In the year since they last had sex and parted under stressful circumstances, T'Lau assumed Spock had gotten involved with another woman. _Perhaps, it was this female he called, Nyota. Was that not the name he called at the height of their sexual joining?_

Still, T'Lau doubted if he had been exclusive to this woman or that this relationship was still ongoing. Although in his early-30s, Spock was not known for long-lasting monogamous affairs. Even in the early years of their arrangement when Spock was in his late teens, T'Lau knew Spock had experience with a number of sexual partners and did not limit himself to Vulcan females.

To her knowledge, there had only been two relationships between Spock of any import to him. Once Spock had confessed as a Cadet he had experienced affection for a human woman of Hawaiian descent, who also served as a Cadet during this period. He called it _love_, but T'Lau suspected it had more to do with loneliness from being the first and only Vulcan attending Starfleet Academy at the time. The object of his attention chose to leave Spock and the Academy when he proved unable to express his feelings for her to the woman's satisfaction.

_Good riddance! _She thought after Spock unburdened himself to T'Lau, who at that time served as his confidante. _Despite his biracial heritage, the match with the human was certainly doomed to fail. Spock looked and behaved as a Vulcan in every perceivable way and would never be able to reconcile his differences with a human__._

As for Spock's _fiancé – T'Pring, according to T'Lau's sources was as uninterested in completing the marriage bond as he. Due to the significance of their families to Vulcan society and the physiological need for the joining, T'Lau realized the dissolution of this arrangement would prove much more difficult than his dalliance with the Hawaiian Cadet. However, for Spock, T'Lau vowed she would find a way to break the bond and free him to choose his own mate. _

_T'Lau reasoned, Would it not be logical for him to choose me? Have I not proven to be compatible with him on an intellectual, cultural, and sexual basis? Surely, he would not want to further dilute his family's racial heritage by choosing an alien for his mate. This was obviously a concern of Spock's father. Why else would he have arranged the marriage to T'Pring if this were no so?_

_T'Lau looked to Spock and answered his question. "Another cup of tea for me is not necessary, Spock. I believe I have consumed a sufficient quantity."_

_"Then you should acquire your coat, so I may escort you to your apartment."_

"Your gesture is not needed. I will acquire a SkyCab at the gatehouse."

"I did not ask if you required my escort." He told her sternly. "We should be on our way."

T'Lau knew this would be his response. Although females had achieved equality with Vulcans centuries ago, remnants of a chivalrous past remained.

"Before we depart, I would appreciate the use of your bio-disposable unit."

"You will find it through my bedroom." Spock told her as he cleared the dishes from the table.

T'Lau hastily scanned his bedroom which portrayed a more ascetic lifestyle than other sections of his apartment. When inside the bathroom, she closed the door and quickly looked for signs of a female presence. To her delight, none such evidence could be found. To avoid detection of her true purpose, she flushed the toilet and turned on the hand sanitizer.

Satisfied with the results of her investigation, she left the bathroom and something caught her eye on a nightstand next to his bed. It was a gift-wrapped box.

T'Lau was not sure why she had previously overlooked it. She concluded her initial view of the room had been made in too much of a rush. She drew nearer to the box certain the present must be for her. She thought, _Spock must have felt obligated to obtain a gift for me, since my present to him had brought him so much pleasure. He had not expected me to come, tonight. He probably had plans to offer it to me at a special time and I shall not spoil that moment for him._

As T'Lau began to turn away, she noticed what appeared to be two words handwritten on a tag. Drawing nearer, she hardly expected what she found.

The SkyCab ride to T'Lau's apartment had been quiet. In fact, Spock noted, T'Lau appeared somewhat withdrawn upon her return from using the bio-disposable unit. However, her muted state did not concern him. In fact, he preferred the silence as he had little else to say to her.

Upon their arrival, Spock requested the driver to wait for him as he walked T'Lau to the door of her apartment.

Spock reminded her, "I will attempt to send you the time of your appointment by 9 AM, so you will know how it will fit into your day."

"Appointment?" She asked.

Spock noticed she appeared unusually inattentive. He surmised her condition to be the result of fatigue.

"I am referring to your appointment with Dr. McCoy to provide the DNA sample."

"Yes, of course." T'Lau touched her keypad to open the door.

"Good-night, T'Lau." Spock watched as disappeared inside her apartment without returning his departing words.

T'Lau stripped her coat from her body as the two words on the gift tag burned in her mind . . . _To Nyota._

_Nyota . . . the present was for Nyota. How could this be? Was she the reason why I have not enjoyed Spock's sexual favors for the last 12 months and 13 days? Is she the one into which he buries his cock?_

Without further hesitation, T'Lau moved to her computer to search the name.

"Computer." She commanded, what is the derivation of the name, Nyota? Federation Standard alphabet, N-y-o-t-a."

"The name is of Terran origin." The computer intoned. "It is a Swahili name meaning star."

_How pedestrian. _She commented to herself, before making another computer inquiry. "Computer, provide a brief definition of the word, Swahili."

"Swahili is a Bantu Language; once the lingua franca of East and Central Africa. Swahili also served as one of the official language of the former African countries of Kenya and Tanzania."

_African . . . This female is most likely of African descent, _T'Lau deduced and then thought back to the gift box by Spock's bed. _He had not prepared it for shipping, thus, it is likely the female held a position with Starfleet either at its headquarters in San Francisco or the Academy._

T'Lau now knew the variables of her initial search. Due to her position as a contractor for Starfleet, the Vulcan had access to Starfleet personnel lists and would now take advantage of that privilege for personal reasons.

"Computer." She commanded. "Search Starfleet Officers list for females stationed within 100 miles of San Francisco with given name, Nyota."

Seconds later the computer answered. "Your search has produced '0' results."

"Computer, search Starfleet Academy faculty and administrator lists for females with given name, Nyota."

"Your search has produced '0' results."

T'Lau suddenly realized why her search had yielded such poor results. Vulcans routinely only used their given names since other races found their surnames too difficult to pronounce. However, Terrans in the military always identified themselves by their surnames. For official business, given names were optional unless needed to avoid confusion. Even then, a given name on a general list may only be represented by an initial. T'Lau did not have clearance for a full name search or access to personal information on Starfleet personnel. Thus, she decided she would need to take an alternative approach to her process.

"Computer, search Starfleet Officers list for females stationed within 100 miles of San Francisco with surnames of Swahili origin. First initial of given name, Federation Standard alphabet – N."

"Your search has produced '0' results."

"Computer, search Starfleet Academy officer, faculty and administrator lists with surnames of Swahili origin. First initial of given name, Federation Standard alphabet – N."

"Your search has produced '0' results."

T'Lau would not give into frustration. She realized the woman possibly did not have a surname of Swahili origin, but running the search again for females with given names beginning with the letter 'N' would produce a list with too large for her to quickly investigate.

_There must be something I am overlooking . . ._

And, then a notion came to mind she had not previously considered.

"Computer, search Starfleet Academy Cadet lists for females with surnames of Swahili origin. First initial of given name, Federation Standard alphabet – N."

"Your search has produced three results."

"Computer provide report with image of each subject."

"Chizimu, N. 1st Year Cadet. Major: Quantum Physics."

T'Lau thought, _She is enrolled in one of Spock's field of study, but Nyota must be in at least her second year at the Academy._

"Computer, display next subject."

"Juma, Nadhari. 4th Year Cadet. Major: Tactical Weapons Systems."

_Wrong given name. _

"Computer, display next subject."

"Uhura, N. 3rd Year Cadet. Major: Xenolinguistics."

The Cadet's recognizable image drew T'Lau's glare. _Uhura? Is she not Spock's former assistant? Is this the human he chose to service his needs . . . a lowly Cadet? Someone of his noble background, stature and exceptional accomplishments should not have set the bar so low. Did he not learn anything from his experience with that Hawaiian?_

Then she reasoned, _It must have been extremely convenient for him to have her in his office. He work at his computer console and at will call his little Terran dog to come over on her hands and knees and suck his . . . _

T'Lau shuddered at the image. Vulcan women considered fellatio an unsanitary and repugnant practice. Yet, she was well aware there were Vulcan men who allowed this act performed on them as a fetish when off-planet.

And then, as suddenly as anger had filled her, a thought came to T'Lau's mind that began to quiet her ire.

_But she is Spock's __former__ assistant. When he recently accompanied me to my corporate office in Germany, was she not the object of Spock's seeming irritable nature when he received word of her resignation? So, like his former human slut, this Nyota has left him. The gift I saw is, perhaps, a mere device of his to regain her favor._

T'Lau took several deep meditative breaths to help release the tension from her body. Feeling calmer and in more control of her emotions, she prepared herself for bed.

_Spending so much time on this uncivilized planet has tainted me and contaminated my thought process. If I am to secure Spock as my bond mate, I must be careful not to replicate the illogical ways of human thought and behavior. After all, we are superior and can overcome any Terran obstacle. I will take care of this infatuation with this Nyota in due time._

Now in her bed, T'Lau reached for the dildo she kept in the drawer of her nightstand.

_Spock, I vow, you will find you need me as much as I need you._

Lights out.

**Author's Note: **Your comments are always welcome.

1 Known as the "blood fever," it is an intensely felt symptom of Pon Farr which signals the mating drive.

2 The Vulcan marriage ceremony.

3 A rite of passage undertaken by a Vulcan adolescent in which one must survive ten days in the desert without water, food or weapons.

4 By this time, Sarek had already experienced the most brutal effects of the Pon Farr and could more freely choose a spouse without the usual physiological considerations. Still, for Vulcans, marriage to someone outside of their race was a rare occurrence that evoked contempt from many of his people.


	5. Chapter 5 Enough For Now

**Author's Note: **T'Lau unexpectedly finds Uhura at the Medical Treatment Facility. Spock and Uhura acknowledge the pain of hiding their relationship.

Your comments are always welcome.

At 7:05 PM in the Medical Treatment Facility, Uhura sat next to Gaila, who was gingerly holding one of her hands. With her face contorted in pain, the Orion asked, "How much longer do you think it's going to be?"

"5-10 minutes. At least, that's what the receptionist said."

"I don't know why I have to wait that long. Can't they see this is an emergency?"

"Gaila, it really does not look that bad. The skin is not even broken."

"But it hurts." She whined.

"You know, I really don't understand you." Uhura commented. "During close combat exercises, I've seen you give and take some pretty hard blows with some of them knocking you off your feet. Yet, you've always been able to get up and ready yourself for more action without showing even a wince of pain."

"This is not the same thing." Gaila complained. "Do you see how two of my fingernails are chipped?"

"Well, next time when you try to close a drawer, try to remember to take your fingers out of the way."

"Look, Uhura!" Gaila gasped. "I think it's swelling up! I really need to see someone right away!"

"Cadet Gaila." A nurse called. "Examination Room 3."

_Thank God, _Uhura sighed as Gaila quickly got up and headed into the room.

Seeing a water station, Uhura rose out of her seat to obtain a cup. The incident with Gaila had taken her away from her review for her comprehensive exams, but the break ironically had served to refresh her, despite being subjected to Gaila's whining. The day had gone well beginning with her first session as instructor of the Introduction to Xenosyntax course. Although she experienced a few butterflies at the start, she soon gained more confidence as she engaged the students with the topic. By the end of the 90-minute class, she proudly sensed she had laid the groundwork to establishing a rapport with the first year Cadets, while building appreciation for her method of instruction.

After class, Uhura came out of her classroom with her bag over her shoulder and found James Kirk waiting for her outside the door.

"Hey, Shirley." He called to her. "Let's go to lunch."

"Can't make it, today." She said as she walked past him. "Our Bible Study Club is meeting at noon." Kirk followed her. "And, you know there's no way my name could be Shirley."

"What about Consuela? . . . Yolanda?. . . Padma?" He guessed.

"It's still tired, James."

"What's tired?"

"You guessing my name."

"Then, put me out of my misery and just let me know what it is." He told her as they headed out the building and started across the quad.

"You can heal your own self by just giving up."

"Admit defeat and not claim my prize?"

Uhura stopped and turned on her heels to get Kirk's eye. "What prize?"

"You promised me a kiss if I guessed it."

"A kiss?" She said warily.

"Yeah, and it's got to be a real kiss . . . not a friend or a relative kiss. The tongue is optional."

"You know I never said anything about a prize and it certainly would not have been a kiss."

"Hold on Penelope, I remember it quite well. You said it last year at 4:13 PM, Thursday, August 18."

Uhura raised an eyebrow. "August 18?"

"Yeah, August 18."

"Well, that's funny because as I recall that was during the time the two of us were serving on two different StarShips for our summer training program. As Cadets, we weren't even allowed to send or receive messages until we returned to home base at the end of the month. So, how could I have possibly said anything to you about a prize for something as ridiculous as guessing my name?"

"Then, it was on December 2. Ah, yes . . . I remember it well. It was 5:35 AM and I was waking up in your bed when you said, "Darling – '"

"James T. Kirk . . . " She interrupted. "You are full of shit."

Kirk affected a shocked little girl's voice. "Why Tamiko! Your language is obscene! I'm going to tell the teacher."

There were times when the child in Kirk sought a playmate who would come down to his level. Dr. Leonard McCoy enjoyed discarding his façade of respectability to play with his boy, Jim. In contrast, Kirk found Uhura more hesitant about joining in his fun. However, happily he found, _once she cast her chips, she was all in._

Like a kid preparing for a schoolyard fight, Uhura dropped her bag to the side. Then, she walked up to Kirk and pushed her hands roughly against his shoulders. Her opponent then returned the push, making her stumble back a couple of steps. After regaining her balance, Uhura came back at him by more forcibly throwing her weight behind her push. Although he had braced himself, the East African successfully was able to knock him back several feet.

"Had enough, yet?" She gloated.

Kirk walked toward her with a devilish grin. "Are you ready?"

"Come on with it. Give it all you've . . . " Uhura never got the last word out as the force of his push sent her flying back. She remained upright, but fell back against two unexpected victims of their sport.

"Cadets Uhura and Kirk." Captain Pike's commanding voice was too distinctive and compelling to go unrecognized. Like Kirk, the East African stood at attention and did not dare look toward Pike or Spock, his silent companion.

"Yes, sir." Uhura and Kirk responded.

"Has the Academy now begun to admit eight-year olds into service?"

"No, sir." They both replied.

Pike's tone suddenly became low, but his words were quite clear. "Then I suggest remember _who _and _where_ you are."

"Yes, sir." The Cadets answered.

Uhura could feel Spock's eyes on her as he stood not more than four feet away. Although he did not speak, she could tell he most certainly did not approve.

"One other thing." Pike added, his voice relaxing just a bit. "Kirk, I wanted to congratulate you on winning the Archer Prize for Leadership Studies. As you know, it is not awarded every year, but only when the committee believes there is a worthy recipient."

Pike placed his hand on Kirk's shoulder. "You should be proud of earning this opportunity. Good work, Kirk."

"Thank you, sir," Kirk replied brightly.

Uhura caught a glimpse of the two officers as they walked away. When she saw Spock had left without any attempt to glance back at her, Uhura picked up her bag from the ground and turned her attention to Kirk.

"Oh, Kirk . . . the Archer Prize!" She embraced him warmly. "I think that's wonderful."

Kirk flashed his boyish grin.

"You'll get to spend the summer on Atalia IV. You'll be studying with some of the best minds in the Federation."

"Oh, it's not really so much."

"All right, you can stop with the false modesty. It's not very convincing coming from you." They began walking, again.

"I guess I can't fool you." Besides McCoy, Kirk felt no one knew him as well as Uhura.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was going to tell you _at lunch_. But, if you come with me now, I'll tell you all about it."

"I told you where I have to go."

"Skip it."

"It's the first meeting of the semester."

"If it's the first, then there will be others."

"Why don't you come with me and then we'll go to lunch after the meeting is over around on o'clock."

"I've got a better idea. Why don't I meet you after you and the others had a chance to read your fables."

"They're not fables." She retorted curtly.

"Whatever." He says flippantly.

"Listen, Kirk." She turned to him, stopping Kirk in his tracks. "I'm not going to have you denigrate my religion. Come with me or not, but you need to curb your tongue."

The moment Uhura saw a _devilish_ expression overtake Kirk's face, the subtext of his reply was clear. In his seductive tone, he told her, "I love it when you get all hot and bothered."

"You need to save that kind of talk for some pathetic and lonely girl who'd fall for a lame line like that." She began to walk again with Kirk trailing behind.

"You don't happen to have the communicator code for one of those girls."

"Oh, no, brother . . . you'll have to find your victims all by yourself."

Now outside the Student Activities Center, Kirk asked Uhura, "So, are we meeting at one or not?"

Suddenly, she remembered, "Kirk, don't you have an afternoon seminar course that starts at 1?"

"Yeah, but I can skip it. It's just the first class."

"You can't skip it, Kirk. I'm not going to let you put the Archer Prize in jeopardy."

"They wouldn't take it away."

"Well, I'm not going to let you take that chance. Don't you know I care about you."

Kirk knew her words rang true and he was part of the circle of friends she carried within her heart. As with all her friends, she loved him unconditionally; a love that offered him warm comfort and gently calmed his restless soul. Although Uhura had never given him any indication of wanting to become romantically involved with him, Kirk held out hope she would one day acquiesce.

Looking longingly in her eyes, Kirk took her hands into his and then mocked the spirit of her words, "Yes, mother. Whatever you say."

Uhura did not laugh at his inapt humor. She knew making a sincere expression of his feelings was difficult for this young man who had been scarred by the loss of a father he could only read about and a stepfather who did not know compassion. It was during these times that her heart ached for Kirk, but she did not pity him. Uhura could see what he had yet to discover . . . _the unique and special man that is James Tiberius Kirk._

"I guess we can't make it, today." The East African told him. "Another time, OK?" With the tender squeeze of her hands, she left Kirk without waiting for his reply.

_Smart ass!_ The Iowan cursed himself as he watched her move away from him. _Why do you always have to be such a f**king smart ass?_

At the Medical Treatment Facility, the cool water felt refreshing as it moved down Uhura throat. She wondered if Gaila had actually done more damage to her fingers than she originally thought. _Maybe I should go in and check on her. _

Uhura disposed of her cup and started toward Gaila's examination room when she suddenly heard someone call her name.

"Nyota?"

Uhura turned back and called upon all of her willpower not to betray her shock upon seeing the speaker. "Ms. T'Lau."

"You are Spock's former assistant, aren't you?"

"Yes, but . . . why did you call me, 'Nyota'?"

"Is that not your given name?"

"Yes. However, the name is not general knowledge among those at the Academy and you are not a member of the faculty or administration."

"You must have shared this knowledge with Mr. Spock, didn't you?"

"Mr. Spock, told you my name?"

"How else would I have known?"

"But why?" She questioned, this time unable to conceal her discontent.

"Mr. Spock and I have known each other for quite some time. If for some reason you meant to keep your name shrouded in mystery, perhaps, you should be more discriminating with whom you prefer to share such privacies."

Uhura looked at this woman with a hard angular face and her sandy brown hair swept back into a ponytail. Her body was, indeed, shapely with breasts that appeared full and firm even beneath the conservative cut of her Vulcan attire. However, Uhura suddenly remembered to whom she was talking.

_The bitch, _Uhura said to herself.

Another woman may have upset her or placed doubt in her mind. However, Uhura did not trust T'Lau and was not going to let herself be sucked into the quagmire of her stinging slights. Uhura decided she would definitely discuss the matter further with Spock, but she only had one remaining issue with T'Lau.

"Ms. T'Lau." She said in an unwavering tone. "No matter how you learned my name, I would appreciate it if you would refer to me as Cadet Uhura or simply, Uhura."

"As you wish." The Vulcan replied as she picked up a cup to obtain a cup of water.

"Am I interrupting something here?"

Uhura felt relief as she heard a familiar voice.

"Dr. McCoy." She said to him. "I didn't know you were on duty."

"When am I not on duty?"

"Did you have a chance to check on Gaila's hand?"

"It took me longer to convince her to let me touch her hand than for me to make my diagnosis. She's just suffering from several bruised fingers. The nurse is wrapping them up for tonight and I've given her a prescription for the pain."

"I'm just glad to hear it's not any worse."

"Tomorrow, make sure she moves her fingers or they'll start to stiffen."

"Will do. I better see how she is." Uhura moved toward Gaila's room, while McCoy approached T'Lau who was drinking from her cup.

"Ms. T'Lau." McCoy addressed her. "A word with you."

"Is there a problem, doctor? I believed I was free to go after providing the DNA sample."

"Nurse Janevski informed me you insisted on taking the sample yourself."

"That is not our procedure at this Facility. If we were not understaffed I would have remained to have acquired the sample myself after taking your medical history,"

"Dr. McCoy, I fail to understand the import of this conversation. Did you not obtain the specimen and information you were seeking?"

McCoy looked at her with a circumspect eye. "It appears so."

"Then, there is no reason to detain me any longer. Good evening, Dr. McCoy." She told him as she tossed her empty cup into the recycle bin.

"Ms. T'Lau." He nodded slightly as she walked away. When McCoy saw she was out of sight, he opened the recycle bin and removed the three cups found inside.

_We'll see if I actually did obtain the specimen I was seeking_. McCoy said to himself before being called by a nurse seeking his assistance.

Spock checked his chronometer. _10:31 PM . . . Did Nyota not receive my message? Meet me by the bench to the west of your housing unit at 10:30 PM. _

Spock stood in the darkness watching the doors of her dorm. Earlier that evening, McCoy had called and told him T'Lau had self-administered the collection of the DNA sample.

Spock asked, "Does this circumstance effect the experimental procedure in any way?"

"Not that I can tell."

"Then your concern appears to be negligible."

"Sounds like you and T'Lau are reading from the same script."

"If you are trying to tell me something doctor, I would appreciate if you would be a little less cryptic with your meaning."

"It's nothing, Spock." McCoy did not want to reveal his suspicions about the DNA sample until he had proof. Until then, he would not divulge his retrieval of the disposed drinking cups from which he harvested remnants of saliva to compare their DNA strands with the specimen T'Lau provided.

"When do you believe you can build your model and begin running tests?" The Vulcan asked.

"As you know, half our medical staff including lab technicians were called up to go to Alpha Colony V to deal with an outbreak of the Quazulu VIII virus. We are so short-staffed, lab equipment can only be used to process high priority cases. As a result, our experiment will be delayed 2-3 weeks."

"As long as you have the specimen you need from T'Lau, I can wait."

"Yes, I have them." McCoy replied.

"Them, Doctor?" Spock questioned.

"Oh, did I use the word, them?" McCoy feigned surprise.

Spock knew the doctor was withholding information, but he trusted McCoy would disclose it at the appropriate time. "Is there anything else, Doctor?"

"Are you planning on seeing Uhura, soon?"

Spock preferred not to reveal plans for meeting Uhura to make it less likely for discovery. "Why do you ask?"

"I'm just trying to tip you off that when I came out into the lobby to confront T'Lau about the DNA sample, she was talking with Uhura."

"Ms. Uhura was at the Medical Treatment Facility? Was she injured or taken ill?"

"Calm yourself, Romeo. Uhura's fine. She brought her roommate in for treatment. I'm not sure what T'Lau and Uhura were talking about, but take my advice. The next time you see our girl, you should bring up the subject before she gets a chance to."

"Thank you, Dr. McCoy." He commented drily. "However, I believe I know best how to handle Ms. Uhura."

"You know best to handle _Uhura_? Are we talking about the same little spitfire?"

"The next time she and I meet, I will have the right words to soothe any perceived cause for concern on her part."

"Oh, really." McCoy remarked sarcastically. "I'd pay good money to see that."

_10:41 PM. Nyota is more than 11 minutes late for our rendezvous. Did T'Lau say something to upset her enough so that she chose not to . . ._

_And then . . . he saw her . . . _

Dressed in slacks and a blue jean jacket over a t-shirt, Uhura stood in front of her dormitory and looked to the west. A smile came over her face when she saw the unmistakable tall figure standing by a bench.

Spock watched as Uhura walked toward him. He was pleased to see her seemingly contented face, considering her earlier meeting with T'Lau. Uhura stopped a few feet away from him. Although the area was lit only by ambient light, both knew they could not demonstrate any obvious signs of affection.

"You are late." Spock told her.

"Good to see you, too." Uhura quipped.

"Is there an explanation for your tardiness?"

"Sit down." Uhura told him sternly.

"Nyota . . ."

"Spock, sit your butt down."

Dumbfounded by the command, the Vulcan obeyed her. The East African remained standing before him with her eyes scanning him as if a prelude to an inquisition.

"Nyota, will you not join me in a seated position."

"Not until I get some answers."

"When you departed the housing unit your disposition appeared so much more good-natured than at present."

"I was genuinely glad to see you, but then you chose to greet me by calling attention to the time of my arrival."

"It was a fact."

"A fact that did not need to be stated. I was well aware of the time, but my roommate needed my assistance getting dressed for bed since she hurt her hand earlier today. She asked my help right when I was prepared to leave out the door. I wouldn't have been much of a friend to refuse her, would I?"

"Under the circumstances, your explanation is understandable. You can be assured there is no remnant of resentment on my part for keeping me waiting. Now, since that issue is settled, you may join me on this seating unit."

"Spock, you act as if I needed your approval for my actions, but that is not the case." She replied without hesitation. "I was simply letting you know what happened. And, I'll be the one to decide whether I will eventually sit by you or return to my dorm depending on your response to my questions."

Spock now realized why McCoy had appeared doubtful of his ability to _handle_ the East African who seemed so firm in her resolve.

"Are you ready, Spock?"

"Proceed."

"Why didn't you tell me T'Lau was in San Francisco?"

"She is a project manager for several critical components of the StarShip Enterprise which is in its final phase of construction at the Starfleet Space Docks. She must monitor the progress of her company's part of the project from Starfleet Operations Command based here in the city."

"Spock, I knew you had accompanied T'Lau to her corporate office in Germany, but you neglected to tell me she had returned."

"It was not out of neglect. I recalled how knowledge of our sexual activities had previously upset you. I reasoned it would be best to spare your feelings by speaking of her as little as possible."

"Yet, you spoke of me to her."

"T'Lau is obviously aware you were my assistant, since she witnessed you perform in that capacity. I have not spoken to her about our personal relationship."

"Then why did she call me by my first name?"

Uhura's question caught Spock off-guard; however, his face did not betray his surprise.

"What were the circumstances of T'Lau's use of your given name?" He asked coolly.

"I was at the MTF waiting in the lobby for my roommate to receive treatment for her injury. While I was getting water, T'Lau called to me using the name, Nyota. I could not understand how she would have known that name, unless you told her. Do you deny doing so?"

"No." He said without hesitation. "However, I did not know she was aware you were the one who carried that name."

Uhura looked at him warily and crossed her arms. "How was that possible?"

"The last time I had sexual contact with T'Lau was over a year ago." For once, Spock thought Uhura would better listen to his narrative if he was not specific with the passage of time. "As you will recall, you and I had not, yet, declared our mutual interest in each other."

Uhura nodded. "Go on."

"During my encounter with T'Lau, I mistakenly voiced your name."

"Oh, Spock." Repulsed by the thought, Uhura turned her back to him and moved several steps away. Spock quickly came behind her with heated words.

"What is it that so disgusts you? The fact that my mind was so filled with thoughts of you that I could not help but speak your name?"

"You were having sex with another woman when you said it. Am I supposed to disregard that part of it and just be glad it was my name you called, not hers?"

"What do you want from me, Nyota? Should I learn to lie to spare your feelings? Is that the dubious foundation upon which you would like to build our relationship?"

The silence cut through him, as he waited for her answer.

Then she turned to face him with a voice barely above a whisper when she told Spock, "I must have the truth."

"Yes." He replied. "I expected nothing less from you."

Uhura looked to the Vulcan. Although the truth from his lips could be painful to hear, she knew their relationship could not be sustained on anything less.

"Nyota, do you posses any more questions?"

"Yes, a few more."

"May we now be seated together?"

His heart lightened when a hint of a smile could be seen in her eyes. "Yes, Spock."

Uhura joined the Vulcan on the bench as she commented. "So, as far as you know, T'Lau first heard my name over a year ago. Did you give her any other information about me?"

"I did not."

"When she met me as your assistant, she certainly did not call me by my first name at that time. Why would she now approach me and use that name so long after that incident?"

Spock suddenly remembered the gift he had purchased for Uhura that he had placed in his bedroom. He reasoned T'Lau's seeing the gift tag bearing Nyota's name must have triggered her recent interest in Uhura's identity. Since Spock had bought the gift as a surprise for the East African's completion of her exams, he did not want to spoil his plan by revealing this possible explanation for T'Lau's behavior.

Uhura continued. "Maybe, after all this time, T'Lau guessed the name had to belong to me and she was just testing her theory."

"That is a possibility." Spock replied.

"Yeah, that makes sense. So, that's telling me that even though you thought you ended that part of your relationship, that _woman _is still carrying a torch for you."

"Nyota, I have never asked her to transport an incendiary device for me."

Uhura gave him a _you've got to be kidding me _expression, before she added. "Spock, she still is into you . . . I mean, she's still attracted to you. You've been around her more than me. Surely, you've gotten some kind of sign this is the case."

"She has, indeed, provided several indications of such an interest."

"Then you have got to let her know you strictly have a business relationship now. You cannot give her the slightest inkling that door is even open by a hair. Women like that will always think they have a chance if you're not straightforward with them."

Spock had to admit Uhura's advice appeared sound. T'Lau's encounter with Nyota appeared more to be the actions of a jealous human than a Vulcan. Although they still needed to maintain a professional relationship, he would need to make sure there were no longer opportunities for the two of them to be alone.

"One other thing." Uhura added. "I couldn't figure out what T'Lau was doing at the MTF in the first place. She's a contractor, not a member of Starfleet. I didn't think private citizens could be treated there."

Spock knew the reason for T'Lau's presence, but would not divulge it unless asked about it directly. He knew that was unlikely, so he only commented, "Perhaps, she wasn't there for treatment."

"That's true. And, I suppose it really isn't any of my business."

"Does that mean you have exhausted your questions?"

"Perhaps." she replied with a twinkle in her eye.

"Then, it is my turn to question you."

"Question me? What for?" She appeared surprise.

"I would like to know when do you plan to relinquish your boyfriend?"

"What boyfriend?"

"The young man you allowed to lay hands on you in the quad today for all to see."

"Are you talking about James Kirk? Come on, Spock, you know he is not my boyfriend and no one else thinks so either."

"I'm not so sure _he_ understands that."

"He has never once tried to make a move on me and he has quite the reputation with women. He tried to get next to me when I first met him at a bar in Iowa, but he knows I'm not interested in him in that way."

"When you were with him, you behaved in a most undignified manner."

"You mean when we were being silly?" She laughed lightly. "I agree it was inappropriate for the quad, but in the right context I don't think there is anything wrong with it."

"When is it ever appropriate for one who has reached the age of maturity to act like a juvenile?"

"It's a release, Spock . . . a way to let go pent-up energies and stress."

"There are methods to address those conditions when they arise in a much more acceptable manner. If you desire, I could instruct you in these practices."

"Of course, I will be quite open-minded if you would like to demonstrate these techniques. However, I don't care how old I am, I never want to get to the point where having fun is not in the mix. And, sometimes that may involve being silly." She teased. "Is that something you think you can handle?"

"If I must." He replied drily.

Uhura laughed again. "So, Mr. Spock, is there anything else you need to bring to my attention."

"Yes, one other item. I saw the way you embraced Cadet Kirk once the Captain and I left your presence."

"I didn't think you were watching."

"I turned my head back in your direction when the Captain became occupied in a discussion with Ensign Morales. Do you think it permissible to throw your arms around another man as long as you think I am not looking?"

"Of course, not Spock. However, it was totally innocent. I was just congratulating him on the receipt of the Archer Prize. It is such an honor."

"I am well aware of the import of the fellowship."

"Did you ever receive it?"

Spock paused before admitting, "No, I did not."

"Oh, well." Uhura pretended surprise. "There must have been a number of great candidates that year. I'm sure it was a difficult decision to choose the recipient for the year you were eligible for it. Who in your class actually received the award?

A few moments passed before Spock finally answered. "I do not believe the Prize was awarded that year."

"Is that so?" She teased. "Undoubtedly, the standards must have been lowered since than to allow _that boy_ to earn a recognition not offered to you or anyone else in your Cadet class."

"It does not matter to me how many awards he has won." The Vulcan commented drily. "I still do not like the idea of you being so familiar with him in public."

"Spock, don't you think you're being too sensitive about this matter?"

Before he responded, she could sense his hesitation before he spoke as if it were difficult to give voice to his feelings. He turned his head to look before him as if viewing the scene he described. "There on the quad for all to see . . . he could speak freely to you and I could not . . . he could touch you and I could not . . . he could feel you in his arms and I could not."

The Vulcan turned back to her, his eyes betraying his hurt. "Perhaps, I have shown a measure of _sensitivity_ regarding the demonstrations of your affections toward Kirk. However, under the circumstances, I do not know how I could be so in love with you and feel otherwise."

_Silence . . . _

_She could not find her voice . . . _

_Her throat so tight with emotion . . ._

_Her tongue unable to move . . ._

_Her mouth incapable of finding the right words . . ._

_To let him know . . ._

_Yes, Spock, it hurts me, too . . . _

_Not to be with you . . ._

_Not to be able to kiss you . . ._

_Touch you . . ._

_Hold you . . ._

_Oh, Baby . . . _

_Don't you know . . ._

_How my heart longs for you . . . _

_How I need you . . ._

_How I love you . . ._

_Yet . . . _

_These sentiments could not find their wings . . ._

_Not this night . . . _

_When emotions were so raw and exposed . . ._

_So . . ._

_Under a veil of semi-darkness . . ._

_All she could do was . . ._

_Place her hand in his . . ._

_And be with him . . ._

_And love him . . ._

_And pretend . . ._

_It was not a few minutes they had together . . ._

_But an eternity . . ._

_It had to be enough . . . _

_For now._

**Author's Note: **Your comments are always welcome.


	6. Chapter 6 Release Your Burdens

**Author's Note: **The chapter covers seven days and jumps around that period with little regard for chronological order. The text features a T-rated sexual fantasy and delves into religious spiritualism.

**Warning** – Spock comes off looking "bad" in this chapter. However, see my note at the end of this text before "kicking him to the curb" (smile).

Your comments are always welcome.

3:36 PM Thursday - In a small auditorium style room in the Hoshi Sato Communications Building, Uhura walked unto the stage in full dressed uniform. She surveyed the set-up that included a semi-circular table with one chair for each of the five auditors for her oral examination. The table faced the auditorium seating, while her chair had been placed so her back would be to audience members.

The East African checked her chronometer and smiled. _It will begin in 24 minutes._

Much of the last six days had been a blur to her. Last Friday, she had only three minutes to spare out of four hours to complete her first written comprehensive exam. She then spent the weekend enduring a grueling military exercise, but was grateful when her squadron leader – Ensign Vladjina – chose to _look away_ when she took out a prohibited mini-iTablet to review her notes during one of her few breaks.

Uhura completed both of her exams on Monday and Tuesday near or as the permitted time expired. However, on Wednesday, the exhausted Cadet spent far too much time formulating her outline than on previous days. When her advisor, Dr. Greeley, came into the room to call an end to the examination period, the East African's heart sank as she saw she had not started on the final contention of her answer or provided a concluding paragraph. She was not sure if Dr. Greeley had spoken to her at all as she left the office. Upset over not completing the exam, Uhura did not want to disclose her great disappointment to her advisor.

_Spock . . . _

10:56 PM Thursday - Uhura had not seen the Vulcan since they met outside her residence hall during the previous week. In semi-darkness on a bench, they rose up as they prepared to depart from each other. Uhura asked, "Aren't you going to wish me luck?"

"Why would I want to engage in such a pointless activity?" He responded drily.

"I begin my comps tomorrow."

"Yes. I am well aware of your exam schedule and this weekend's training mission. It prohibits us from meeting, again, until next Thursday evening."

"Well, I know if I were like you and already held three doctorate degrees, taking another set of comprehensive exams probably would not phase me. However, this process is all very new to me and I would rather pass them the first time instead of facing more months of intense study."

"At the end of your second year at the Academy, did you not meet with your doctoral committee to outline a plan of study for the examinations?"

"Yes."

"Since that time, have you not spent your time prudently as you adhered to the study strategy to optimize your ability to address each of the exam questions?"

"Yes."

"Do you not feel mentally, intellectually and physical prepared for the schedule of written and oral examinations?"

"Yes, I do. But – "

"There is no need to qualify your answer, Nyota. You are either primed for this endeavor or not. Having me or anyone else to _wish you luck _as you termed it will have no effect on the outcome of these assessments of your scholarship."

Uhura knew it was a typical Spock answer, but she would not allow the discussion to end there. "Spock, I know I am as ready for these exams as I will ever be. However, I'll admit I'm in need of a little reassurance. Someone who will say . . . _Girl, I know you've got it. You're going to be just fine._"

As if it were even possible, the Uhura saw the Vulcan straighten his posture even more to assume his professorial demeanor. "First, I am certain you do not expect me to speak in that vernacular. Second, it is illogical to hold the view you have expressed. If you have properly trained for this academic trial, there is no reason to perceive the need for assurance of your success from anyone outside of yourself."

His words did not rest well with her. "Spock, just who are you to tell me what I need? If I say I need some words of comfort, you should be willing to offer it without question."

"It appears you are confusing the word _need_ with _desire_. What you ask is not a requirement for passing the exams. The outcome you seek is not at all dependent on any fanciful expression from me."

"So, then . . . " she said with her anger simmering below the surface, "You have _nothing _to say to me?"

"There is a matter of logistics I would like to share with you." He told her seemingly oblivious to her emotional state. "As previously noted, we will not easily be able to meet, again, until after your oral exam next Thursday. Under these circumstances, I thought it best if I once more arranged the use Diarmuid's apartment. This time, I will prepare dinner and we will have the balance of the evening to further explore our personal association."

Uhura stared at the Vulcan with her mouth agape.

"Nyota, are you troubled about something?"

"Spock, all I asked for were just a few words of encouragement, but for some reason your Vulcan sensibility won't allow you to do so even though I have explained why it is so important to me. _Under these _circumstances, do you really think I am going to stand here and discuss plans to meet you for some sort of romantic rendezvous?"

"The arrangements do not require a discussion, since I have already taken care of the details. Your oral exam is scheduled from 4-6 PM. After a half hour of deliberations, the results will be announced. In the schedule, I have generously allowed 30 minutes for you to share any obligatory statements your wish to render to the committee and your guests in attendance. Subsequently, you will have a full hour to go to your housing unit, shower, dress and meet me at Diarmuid's apartment at 8 PM."

Her hands found her hips as she assumed her _furious Black woman pose. _"There appears to be one more activity you neglected to take into account."

"And, what might that be, Nyota?"

"Seems like you're going to need time to go f**k yourself. In fact, _alone_ in Diarmuid's apartment, you will have the _entire _evening to do just that!"

She did not wait to see if the Vulcan had any response as the East African turned quickly on her heels and angrily headed into her dorm.

5:07 PM Wednesday - Uhura stood outside of the Communications Building not sure where she wanted to go. She realized she had enough time to go to the cafeteria for dinner before her Bible Study meeting. However, after her unsatisfactory performance on the fourth written exam, she was in no mood to eat or delve into religious studies. And, there was only one person she wanted to see . . . _Spock._

After her heated words of parting during her last meeting with the Vulcan, Uhura was grateful for the fullness of the upcoming days which gave her little time to think about Spock. Her schedule proved so mentally and physically taxing, when it came time to rest her head she would fall asleep with no hesitation.

Still, there were moments when thoughts of Spock would find their way to her consciousness when she least expected . . . brushing her teeth . . . putting on her socks . . . sipping hot coffee . . . walking across the quad . . . taking time to listen to a song by one of Gaila's favorite Orion bands.

5:13 AM Tuesday - The Vulcan slipped into her thoughts when she awakened in her bed to find one of her hands nestled between her bare thighs underneath her nightshirt. She surprised even herself by not removing it immediately upon discovery. Comfortably warm and rested, she imagined herself . . .

_Laying in a bed . . ._

_Spock's bed . . ._

_Her eyes not yet open but knowing he was there . . ._

_His eyes . . ._

_Watching her . . ._

_Waiting for her . . ._

_Until he could wait no more . . ._

_His large hand moving beneath the single, white sheet that covered their bodies . . . _

_The tips of his fingers finding their target . . ._

_Her soft, brown thighs . . ._

_He lightly moved his fingertips against her skin . . . _

_As he gently called to her . . ._

_Nyota . . . Nyota . . ._

_She opened her eyes and saw him . . ._

_Black hair . . ._

_Dark piercing eyes . . ._

_Strong cheekbones . . ._

_Full lips . . ._

_Beautiful, flawless olive skin any woman would long for . . . _

_She smiled upon the sight of him and told him . . ._

"_Hey, Baby . . . what can I do for you this morning?"_

"_Let me in." He told her simply as his fingers continued to dance upon her thigh . . ._

_Without hesitation, she parted her thighs just enough for his slender fingers to gain entrance and find a welcoming home . . ._

_Spock . . . _

_She called him as she felt herself grow delicious wet from his touch . . ._

_And then . . ._

Uhura laughed aloud as she withdrew her hand from between her legs and roused herself from her fantasy. She quieted herself only after realizing she had made Gaila stir in her bed.

She thought to herself, _How ridiculous was that to think the Vulcan could be such a gentle lover. Wouldn't that degree of intimacy require someone conscious of and willing to satisfy his partner's physical __and__ emotional needs? He certainly seemed to be unwilling to deal with the latter the last time we met._

Yet, the East African could not deny the warm, tingling sensation that had overtook her body as she had lay thinking about Spock. _Damn, _she exclaimed as she stifled another laugh attempting to escape her lips, _How that Vulcan turns me on._

5:23 PM Wednesday - Uhura stood outside Spock's office in the Physical Science Complex. She reasoned, _If he kept the same office hours as last semester, he should be available. _Not wanting to appear _needy, _she waited until she could think of a fitting excuse for her visit. Then, a motive came to her.

One section of Uhura's oral exam on Wednesday would be given entirely in Vulcan, Romulan or Klingon by a scholar with a Visiting Professor appointment at the University of California, Berkeley. As Spock had in the past, she could ask him if he would assist her with practicing conversation using these languages for an hour. _Afterwards, _she thought, _I can talk to him about my incomplete exam and find out, as a faculty member, if he has any advice on how to deal with it._

Uhura entered the office and was soon disheartened at the sight of Spock's empty chair. However, the suite was not completely vacant.

"Hi, Uhura." Cadet Goldberg said as he rose from his seat. "What are you doing here? I hope you're not trying to get back your old job." He commented only half-jokingly.

Uhura had not regretted giving up her position in Spock's office. While she missed seeing him on a more regular basis, she felt freer to speak her mind when not in such a subservient position.

"Look, Goldberg," she told him, "That's something you'll never have to worry about. I learned quite a bit as Mr. Spock's Course Assistant, but it was just a temporary position until something else opened up for me in my own department."

"Well, to be honest, I still don't understand why he chose you instead of a student in the Physical Sciences field."

"Mr. Spock 's academic concerns are much broader than that. He also teaches Ethics, Universal Philosophies, and serves as guest lecturer for several Xenosociology Courses. It is a wonder you feel confident to serve as his assistant dealing with such a wide breath of subjects."

"This is true, but his grading rubrics are so detailed that as long as you have a brain, almost any student could serve as his . . . " Upon seeing Uhura knowing look, Goldberg chose not to complete his sentence. The Cadet was grateful when she chose to change the subject.

Uhura commented, "I thought Mr. Spock held office hours at this time."

"He's hardly been in his office at all since last Thursday. He spends most of his time dealing with his courses, research projects and oversight duties regarding the building of Enterprise. He told me it would probably be like this for the next few months and I said that was fine with me. I don't mind working independently and there's always plenty to do to keep me occupied, so the time goes fast."

"Yes. There's never an idle moment in Mr. Spock's office." The East African remarked, while glancing back at the Vulcan's chair once more.

After a few moments passed without her speaking, Goldberg asked, "So, Uhura, was there a reason why you stopped by here?"

"I was just walking by and thought I'd stop in to see how things were going."

"Well, that was thoughtful of you, but as you can see I'm doing fine."

Uhura refrained herself from rolling her eyes. "Goldberg, I actually came by to chat with Mr. Spock."

"To _chat?_"

Uhura knew why her word choice would seem peculiar to the Cadet. To him, speaking with the Vulcan would be anything, but casual and familiar.

"I wanted his advice on a matter." She replied.

"Well, he's not here."

"I think that has already been established." Now Uhura was sure she knew why Spock chose not to spend much time in his office. "Listen Goldberg, I should probably be on my way. Thanks, anyways." She said as she headed for the door.

"Do you want to leave a message for him?"

Uhura turned back, "Just tell him . . . " As she struggled to find the right words, she thought, _His absence is probably a sign I should not have bothered to come by. Regardless of my exam performance, there are definitely some issues Spock and I need to deal with. But, the way I'm feeling, any encounter I would have with him right now certainly would end up in another argument. _

"Never mind, Goldberg. Just forget I even came by."

Just as she reached for the touch plate, Uhura heard Goldberg call her name once more. Reluctantly, she turned back to him.

"What is it, now, Goldberg?"

"You might as well take your stuff with you."

"What _stuff_?"

"Some personal items you left behind. I guess you forgot to clean out your drawer after you resigned." Goldberg went back to his desk and opened a small side drawer. Uhura met him there and blushed as she recognized the articles.

Goldberg continued. "When I found these on my first day on the job, I started to put them in a package, but Mr. Spock stopped me. I told him I could drop them by your dorm, but he said it would not be necessary."

"I'm sorry, Goldberg. I had forgotten all about these things." Uhura began to place the articles into her bag . . . a nearly depleted tube of lipstick . . . a small bottle of lilac perfume . . . a black hair band . . . several wrapped panty liners . . . and a used emery board.

"You can imagine," he told her, "I wasn't feeling too secure about my job after he told me to leave them in the drawer. It was like he was expecting you to come back."

Uhura closed her purse and tried not to allow her face to portray her conflicting emotions. The East African loved the Vulcan as she had no other man. Yet, he seemed to want her only on his own terms. She wondered, _Did he always have to be in control? Could he not bend? Could he not learn to treat her as an equal partner in their relationship?_

"Let me assure you, Goldberg, I won't ever try to reclaim this position."

"And, actually it really wouldn't be worth your while to do so since it is only good until the end of the semester anyways. When the Enterprise is ready to launch at the beginning of May, Mr. Spock will be off on another five-year tour."

The last thing Uhura needed to be reminded of was Spock's upcoming deep space assignment. To her, the timing of the nearing date of the StarShip launch, made the deepening of their relationship all the more impractical and unsound.

Goldberg added, "Maybe the next Physical Sciences Department Chair will want to take me on."

Lost in thought, Uhura nodded although uncertain of what Goldberg had said.

"Hey, are you all right?" Goldberg asked. "Uhura?"

"I'm fine." She replied abruptly before adding, "Thanks for keeping my things for me. It must have been awkward for you."

"Are you sure you don't want to leave a message for Mr. Spock? I thought you wanted some advice."

"Not any more." She again headed for the door.

"Where are you going in case he asks?"

Reaching for the touch plate, she replied, "I don't know. I was going to Bible Study, but now I'm not sure."

Uhura moved quickly out of the office just as she felt her eyes well up in tears. _Damn it, Uhura! _ She cursed herself. _Why do you want what you can't have? _

Coming out of the Physical Science Complex, she hurried across campus intent on returning to her dorm room. Then, she heard a familiar voice.

"Hey, Uhura." Fourth year Cadet Jordan Williamson called to her. Uhura feigned as not hearing him, but Jordan caught up with her. "Hey, Uhura, if you're going to Bible Study tonight you missed your turn."

"I'm not going." She said curtly.

Sensing her hurt, Uhura's old friend continued to walk along with her. "So, where are you headed?"

"To my room."

"To review for your oral exams?"

"I'm probably going to cry my eyes out." She retorted sarcastically.

"What's the happy occasion?"

"Just feel like it."

"We've known each other too long for you to try to bullshit me, Uhura." Jordan and Uhura had first met as undergraduates at Harvard. He introduced her to Christianity and became the object of her first major romantic crush. Although her infatuation never came to fruition, they maintained their friendship and mutual religious interests.

"Everything went wrong, today."

"Everything?"

"This afternoon, I spent four hours on one of my written exams, but I I didn't finish it.

"If you spent four hours on it, it can't be all bad."

"Didn't you hear me, _I didn't finish it_, Jordan. I've had over nine months to prepare for these exams and I was expected to be able to complete it within the time allotted. And then tomorrow there is the not so small matter of the two-hour interrogation I have to endure for my oral examination. Even if I miraculously get through that ordeal, Dr. Greeley will probably tell me I can't move on to begin my dissertation because I failed to finish . . ."

Uhura stopped unable to take another step as hot tears began to fall down her face. Jordan watched her, but made no move to embrace her.

"I'm not joining your pity party, Cadet Uhura." Jordan told her. "You're too strong of a woman to play that part."

"I can cry if I want to." She whined, not even recognizing her own voice.

"There's nothing wrong with shedding a few tears, Uhura. But you seem to have yourself all tied up in knots in anticipation of something that may or may not happen."

"I've worked too hard for this, Jordan. Failure is not an option I can easily accept."

Jordan took her by the shoulders and spoke directly to her. "What's the worse that can happen, Uhura? Yesterday, you told me you felt pretty good about your answers to your first three written exams. With a good night's sleep and time for review, I know you'll do well on the oral exam. So, _if_you'll need to take the fourth written exam again, it won't mean suddenly your career dreams are dashed. But, what it does mean is that you have taken a major step in fulfilling one of the requirements for your doctorate and that alone is reason for celebration."

Uhura raised her face and looked up to him and nodded. Besides being a good friend, he played the role of the older brother she had always wanted. She thanked God for bringing him into her life.

"Come with me to Bible Study, Uhura, and then I promise I'll stop with the sermonizing."

"I'll come with you to Bible Study, but I never want you to stop being real with me."

"All right." He smiled as he took out his handkerchief. "Then, take this and clean up your face and blow your nose. You look like shit!"

6:52 PM Wednesday - In a meeting room in the Student Activities Center, 29 Cadets and 7 administrators/officers listened as Ensign Ng and Cadet Schreiner concluded the evening's lesson.

Ng announced, "At our next Bible Study meeting, we'll be back to more political intrigue and will see how God's plan manifested itself during the reign of Queen Esther."

Some of the attendees began to rise from their seats.

"Hold on." Schreiner raised her hands to signal them to sit back down. "It's not quite 7 o'clock and we have something else to take care of." After they regained their seats, she continued speaking in a good-natured tone. "Now I know some of you were checking your chronometers instead of fully listening to this evening's _exciting_ lesson on the Book of Nehemiah." A few chuckles were heard. "However, we wanted to end early to ask one of our sisters to come forward. Uhura, please come to the front."

Surprised to hear her name called, Uhura hesitantly rose to her feet after taking a gentle elbow from Jordan. She had been pleased her friend convinced her to attend the meeting, since she felt these sessions usually deepened her understanding of her faith. However, still feeling unsociable due to the day's events, she had taken a seat in the back of the room hoping to slip in and out of the meeting with little notice of anyone other than Jordan.

"This way, Uhura." Ng encouraged her as the East African made her way to the front.

Schreiner told her, "_A little bird_ informed us you are facing your oral comprehensive exam tomorrow after four days of written exams. Is that true, Uhura?"

Uhura gave _the eye_ to the _little bird _she knew had to be Jordan, but he just answered her look with a huge grin.

"Yes, that is true." The East African replied.

Schreiner continued, "Then with your permission, we would like to end tonight's meeting raising you up in prayer."

The request gave Uhura pause. While she had certainly prayed for others or for herself, she could not recall a time when someone else did the same for her in a public forum. When she sighed uneasily, Ng could tell the offer had made her uncomfortable.

"Think about it this way," He told her, "You would be doing us the favor by allowing us to put our faith in action. Could you do that for us, Uhura?"

"Yes." She answered reluctantly, not fully understanding why that made the circumstance more palatable.

Ng took her right hand in his.

"You may want to close your eyes." Ng gently advised, causing Uhura to giggle nervously. She looked back at Jordan who nodded his head once in encouragement. She then took a breath and closed her eyes.

_When Ng began to pray it was almost like a song . . ._

_A simple melody preparing her spirit for the journey . . ._

_A journey that began with Ng's touch and his words . . . _

_Calming her . . ._

_Making her ready for . . ._

_Schreiner's touch as she took up the East African's left hand . . ._

_Her voice added a second melodic line to that of her Christian brother . . ._

_Making her ready for . . . _

_The joining of another who touched her shoulder . . . _

_While another gave support to her back . . ._

_One by one they came . . ._

_If they could not touch her directly, they linked with someone else who could . . ._

_Moved by the spirit of God, they forged a bond leading to and from Uhura . . ._

_The harmonies of their voices reinforced the dominant melodic lines . . ._

"_Release your burdens, Uhura . . . "_

"_Let go . . . "_

_And suddenly . . ._

_She felt as if her body were floating on air . . ._

_Her heart filled with joy . . ._

_Her spirit uplifted . . ._

_Her soul finding peace through their love . . ._

3:58 PM Thursday - Uhura found her seat on the stage as she awaited the entrance of the examiners. Until Gaila had given her the time, the East African had stood at the doorway and greeted each of the audience members as they arrived . . . Kirk, McCoy, Gaila . . . Jordan, Ng, Schreiner and several other members of her Bible study group . . . Damitra Clark, Shen Tan and other U.S.S. Potemkin crewmates with whom she served last summer . . . former faculty members . . . and other peers and support staff she had met during her Academy days.

Spock had not been among them.

But Uhura did not care.

_She felt so good . . ._

_So confident . . ._

_So alive . . ._

And, at 4:00 PM, when the examiners entered the room, they were disarmed by the smiling, East African young woman more than ready to take them on.

**Author's Note: **You should know by now I greatly appreciate your comments, but withhold judgment on Spock until you have had a chance to read about these seven days from his point of view. Like all of us, he is still in the process of learning, so please don't launch any "stones" at him – yet (smile).

With that being said, your comments (even if they are anti-Spock) are always welcome.


	7. Chapter 7 Till Death, Do Us Part

**Author's Note: **The following chapter is written primarily from Spock's point of view of the events leading up to Uhura's oral comprehensive exam. A bad cold and Pike's insistence that I bring him back into the story (smile), did not allow me to get as far as I wanted to with this section. So, I will need to post another chapter dealing with this period (by Sunday, I hope). The chapter also features a dream by Spock of his life with Uhura 74 years into the future.

Your comments are always welcome.

6:00 AM Friday – At a diner, Captain Christopher Pike watched as Spock calmly ate his usual breakfast of tofu and peanuts on a bed of rice noodles, while his own breakfast of eggs, toast and sausage sat untouched before him.

Spock noticed Pike's inactivity and inquired, "Captain, I believe if you allow your meal to sit much more it will no longer be at the optimum temperature for your enjoyment."

"I'm still trying to wait for my heart rate to settle down to a normal level." He commented with a slight irritated edge to his tone. "You were really pushing it out there."

"Pushing what, sir?" Spock asked.

Pike gave Spock his _don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about _look. "Our morning run."

"As usual, Captain, I adjusted my speed to accommodate your physical abilities."

"This time, you did not quite compensate enough. For most of an hour, I was running near full speed for 13 miles and still could barely keep up with you."

"We averaged 4 minutes, 45 seconds per mile which falls within the range of a proficient human marathon runner."

"I like to run, but I've never claimed to be a marathon runner."

"Then, sir, why did you not advise me to modify the pace to one more suitable to your capabilities?"

Pike took in a pause, before he spoke. "Because while I may not be a marathon runner, I am human. And, I suppose it was human pride that stifled the screams of my fifty year old muscles long enough to barley allow me to finish the run with my dignity still intact."

Spock always appreciated Pike's candor and enjoyed their Friday morning tradition that allowed them time to share with one another. However, Spock would not allow his Captain to tarry in a self-deprecating mood.

"For a Terran of any age, you are in excellent physical condition, sir. You rose to the challenge quite admirably." The Vulcan resumed eating his breakfast.

"Spock, that's probably as close to a lie as I have ever heard you speak." Pike smiled. "Thanks." Picking up his toast, he hungrily bit into it and chased it with a swig of coffee.

"So," Pike continued, "Are you going to tell me what you were trying to run out of your system?"

The Captain watched as Spock carefully chewed his food. Usually, Pike knew it was best to engage the Vulcan in conversation after he had eaten. Like others of his race, Spock found the human practice of talking, while eating to be quite distasteful.

Spock swallowed his food and then answered. "Sir, I do not wish to compromise your opinion on the matter by discussing it."

"You are speaking of Ms. Uhura, I presume."

A month ago, Pike had strong words for Spock about his relationship with the Cadet. The Captain felt duty-bound to discourage fraternization between faculty and their students. However, his own ill-fated relationship with a cadet years earlier had a greater effect in fueling his disdain for Spock's affair. The conflict had put a strain on their friendship that threatened to end it. Only recently had they resumed their Friday morning ritual after several weeks of Pike finding other reasons not to keep their long-standing engagement.

It was Spock who finally ended the impasse. Two weeks ago at 5:07 AM, Pike came to his door to answer the buzzer and found the Vulcan outside dressed in jogging attire.

"Did I awaken you, sir?"

"No, Spock. I was just lying in bed."

"And what of Jack? I hope he is still resting comfortably."

"A Gorn screaming into my son's ear couldn't wake him up before his time."

Pike watched Spock's face as he seemed to ponder the image. He then retorted, "Captain, the Gorn are incapable of screaming. Those reptilian-like creatures produce a hissing sound with aural properties proven to be quite disconcerting to humans. Therefore, one of their species would more than likely have awakened Jack, even in a state of deep sleep."

"Spock, I was using hyperbole."

"Sir, I understood the convention you employed, you just did not choose an appropriate example for your illustration."

_Typical, Spock, _Pike thought to himself.

"Captain," Spock continued, "If you get dressed now we will still have time for our run and breakfast."

Pike looked to the Vulcan. When Spock had sent him a text message about meeting that morning, the Captain had written him back that he might have other plans. Yet, Spock now stood in his doorway.

"You are here, although you must realize I have been avoiding you for the last few weeks." Pike told him in a straightforward manner. "I haven't been much of a friend."

"I believe we both needed time to assess the complexity of our association. On a professional level, I have been your pupil and then served as an officer under your command for two tours of duty. Furthermore, I considered it a high honor to have been asked to serve a third tour with you on the Starship Enterprise. The Starfleet Officer I am, today, is a direct result of your patient mentorship, especially taking into account my sometimes difficult experience as a minority in this world."

"Beginning with the first day you came to the Academy, Starfleet benefitted greatly from your enlistment. With the significance of your family and your own extraordinary scientific promise, the service needed to assure your success. I was merely a tool used to that end."

"While their contempt may not have been overt, there were those who were still suspicious of Vulcan motives regarding the modern evolution of United Earth. Not all Terrans would have been as generous with their time and expertise regardless of the advantages to Starfleet and the Federation."

Pike knew Spock spoke the truth. Despite behavioral testing and cultural sensitivity training, there was no denying that bigotry, ignorance and distrust still existed toward certain alien races. Some antagonisms – like those directed toward the Klingons and Romulans – could be explained by the fact Terrans considered them as enemies. However, while the Vulcans were not thought of as hostiles, many Terrans still took offensive at the fact they had sought to slow the progress of United Earth's space exploration activities. After Terrans discovered and refined the use of warp drive, Vulcans paternalistically deemed humans not yet ready to engage with beings from other parts of the quadrant, since relatively little time had past from the nuclear war era which almost destroyed the planet.

Pike commented. "Those who would have acted otherwise discredit the service. In every way, the Federation and Starfleet are much richer for the diversity of our planets."

"Nevertheless, while you may have interpreted acting as my mentor as one of your tasks as a superior officer, there is an aspect of our association you were under no obligation to offer. That was the day you took me on an excursion to the Brooklyn Bridge and extended your hand in friendship.1 The use of the bridge as a metaphor was rather heavy handed and, at the time, I did not understand why the action necessitated a trip across the western hemisphere. However, those considerations aside, I will never forget that day you reached out and included me in your life."

Pike also remembered that day very well. Despite their age and racial differences, the Captain had been drawn to the Vulcan for reasons others would scarcely recognize in Spock. The Captain highly valued Spock's relentless candor, even when the truth had been personally discomforting. His extraordinary intellect, physical abilities, and sharp wit were also well known among most Starfleet personnel.

However, underneath the indifferent façade, Pike ironically found a sensitive soul in a being that would adamantly claim such a spiritual concept did not exist. Yet, the Captain witnessed a man who recognized the worth and basic dignity inherent in all forms of life. Spock cherished beauty. Not superficial beauty, but a refined aesthetic he avidly sought within the natural world, as well as, creative arts involving literature, music, dance, drama and visual arts.

Probably most surprising to the outsider, Spock was fascinated by Terrans. He studied humans with the objectivity of a social scientist. However, despite his seemingly emotionless demeanor, he examined his subjects with a thoughtful perspective closer to that of a concerned and, at times, bemused spectator. In being such an astute observer of the human condition, Pike had often relied on Spock's assessment of personnel for its frank and insightful detail.

Spock continued. "In the fifteen years, seven months and four days since I came to Earth to join Starfleet, I can count few I would call friend. If my opinion has any bearing on this matter, I would rather not lose the one known as Christopher Pike."

Here, the Vulcan stood before him, vulnerable in every way. He waited patiently for the Captain's response that appeared slow to come from Pike's lips. However, the Captain would not disappoint. At that moment he was too full of Spock's open call for reconciliation to find the right words to express his relief. Despite his rigid stance on Spock's relationship with Uhura, the Vulcan wanted to retain their friendship. And while, both knew it had been altered in ways they could not yet identify, they realized the male bond they had carefully forged would be sorely missed if broken.

The first Friday of their reunion, the men had managed to stay clear of any discussion involving Uhura. However, now Pike was willing to offer his friend a compromise so such a topic need not remain off limits.

"Spock." Pike began. "Are you familiar with a city known as Las Vegas?"

"I believe it was a city located in the western region of the United States known for games of chance and activities catering to carnal desires. It was completely decimated during your WWIII."

"That is correct. As a young historian, I made an intensive study of the city to ascertain why it became one of the priority targets during the initial stages of the war. Before its destruction, it appeared to be quite a fascinating place that seemed to promote acts of extreme self-indulgence among adults as something desirable."

"If you say so, sir." Spock quipped.

"During the early 21st century, the city's tourism industry sponsored a highly successful marketing campaign with the tagline, _What Happens in Vegas, Stays in Vegas._"

The Vulcan paused as if trying to reflect on Pike's comments, before he said, "Captain, is there a point to this line of conversation?"

"Spock, if you would like to talk about your relationship with Cadet Uhura, we can do so here at the diner. What is said here, stays here. Are those terms acceptable to you?"

"From what you stated, the terms appear to be we may speak freely about a significant association in my life as long as the specifics of our conversation remains within the confines of this establishment. At other times, we are to feign ignorance as though the relationship in question does not exist."

For a moment, Pike thought the Vulcan was in agreement with his proposal. However, it was not long before he realized he had been mistaken.

Spock continued. "Captain, I understand the well-meaning intentions of your proposal. However, the designation of this venue as a safe house for our thoughts and words appears rather absurd. Ms. Uhura and I have conducted ourselves with the utmost discretion. Yet, if I were ever confronted about the situation I would not or could not deny its existence. No, sir, the terms are unacceptable to me."

_Should have known better. _Pike thought to himself. His friend made a conscious choice to engage in an activity in conflict with a Starfleet policy. However, as a Vulcan, it would be a far greater offense to behave as though such a choice had not been made. For Spock, there was a fine line between discretion and deception that he would never cross.

"I'm sorry, Spock." Pike apologized. "It was foolish of me to ask it of you."

"I am the one who placed you in such a difficult circumstance."

The two men said nothing for several minutes as they each pondered the situation. Pike was the first to speak.

"Look, Spock. I am already complicit in this matter. Playing this by the book, I should have already reported this matter to the Academy Commandant."

"You still have the opportunity to do so." The Vulcan said boldly. "I assure you there would be no ill will toward you if you did."

"Realistically, bringing forth the charge would only significantly affect the career of only one person – Cadet Uhura. You're just too damn important to the service for the brass to mete out any punishment of any significance. However, Ms. Uhura would face the possibility of being dishonorably discharged from the corps. Have you the two of you directly discussed this risk?"

"No, sir."

"Why not?"

Spock raised his cup to his lips and sampled his tea, now past the optimum temperature for his tastes. Yet, the action bought him the time he needed to decide how much he would disclose. His answer was to tell his friend . . . _everything._

"While we have not held a discussion on this particular matter, I am sure Ms. Uhura is not naïve about the risks involved in our relationship. We are certainly an unlikely pair in almost every way imaginable."

Pike watched as the Vulcan seemed to withdraw and look inward. And, while he spoke out loud, his words appeared to be directed to himself.

"Yet, Ms. Uhura chose me . . . she wants me . . . _Nyota loves me_."

Never before had the Captain seen his friend like this . . ._ a man so utterly possessed by the love of a woman. _But, for Pike, this was no time to provide comfort or reassurance. The Captain felt obliged to press on with his concern.

"Spock, you'll begin another five-year mission at semester's end. Is it worth her career for such a short-term affair?"

Pike felt the Vulcan's indignation when he answered. "We are not having an affair, sir. That term implies something spurious . . . a cursory episode in the lives of two persons. My relationship with Ms. Uhura is much more than that."

"Spock, are you sure that is the way _she_ feels?"

"Captain, I am certainly no stranger to the possibility she may awake one day and realize she can do without me."

Spock's harsh reply caught the Captain off-guard. Pike averted his eyes and took several sips of his coffee in hopes the tension would soon lessen. Finally, Pike decided to address his friend, again.

"Spock, when do you believe you will see her, again?"

"I'm not sure." He answered. "Ms. Uhura and I met last night outside of her housing unit. We had not planned the visitation to last more than 30 minutes. She was scheduled to begin the first of her written comprehensive exams the next day and required her rest. We discussed a few private concerns regarding our relationship. However, for most of the time, we simply sat on a bench next to each other unable to display any visible sign of affection. Yet, even under those constrained circumstances, being with her was _enough_."

The Vulcan paused as if recalling the encounter, then he continued. "The evening should have concluded with just a few words of parting, but it ended contentiously. For some reason not clear to me, Ms. Uhura took offense with a matter I felt was inconsequential. Her speech was so irrational, I suspected it may be caused by a hormonal balance triggered by her menstrual cycle. However, I chose not to openly identify this as a possibility for her erratic behavior. It has been my experience that such a comment from a male tends to trigger an even more ill-tempered response from the female."

"So true." Pike concurred.

"I told Ms. Uhura of plans to meet her next Thursday evening after she had completed the oral component of her comprehensive exams. However, under the circumstances, she appeared to be in no mood to receive the details of our rendezvous."

"I'm sure the stress of her imminent examinations also played a role in her behavior. Give her time, Spock. Overall, Ms. Uhura has proven herself to be a sensible, intelligent woman. She'll come around, again, I'm sure."

"Captain," Spock called to him with a slightly surprised look. "I dare not make too much of it, but I believe your comments were the first encouraging words you've ever conveyed concerning my relationship with Ms. Uhura."

"Remember, Spock . . . .what is said in this diner, stays in this diner."

"Sir, I expressly stated I would not be a party to such a charade."

"Spock, I'm not asking you to do anything more than what you have been doing. That is, keep your private life out of view of Starfleet. While on the quad yesterday, I witnessed how you and Cadet Uhura handled yourselves. There appeared to be no knowing glances or other indications that there was something going on between the two of you. While I still have some serious concerns about the relationship, I can also see you're in too deep to listen to anything I have to say to the contrary."

"Sir," Spock cautioned. "You don't have to do this."

"Do what, Spock?"

"Be my friend."

Spock did not immediately understand why his statement evoked a grin on his Captain's face. Yet, Pike's simple response told Spock all he needed to know.

"Too late, Spock."

Following breakfast, the remainder of Spock's day appeared to be filled with teaching and work dealing with on-going research projects. He stopped by his office only briefly to make sure Course Assistant Cadet Goldberg had enough assignments to last through much of the following week. While there, Goldberg relayed a message left by T'Lau requesting to meet with him. Spock instructed his assistant to let her know he was occupied with matters related to his work at the Academy. Unless he needed to attend to a critical issue regarding the Enterprise, he would be unavailable until next Tuesday when he and other Oversight Committee members would meet with her and the rest of the Enterprise construction project managers for their progress reports.

Spock returned home later than usual. He prepared his evening meal of bertakk soup and then enjoyed his tea while reading a scientific journal. He played his ka'athyra to prepare for his meditation period, but chose not to use T'Lau's gift to accompany himself. He had come to realize the iPlayer had been a seductive present that violated the spirit of the understanding he had with Uhura. That weekend, he decided he would find a suitable place to donate the device.

After meditation, he took a shower and slipped on a soft, white nightshirt that extended a little past his knees. With his bedroom temperature set to parallel the hotter climate of Vulcan, he lay on his back on top of his sheets as his thoughts turned to Nyota. Spock agreed with Pike, stress had probably caused her to over react when he refused to _wish her luck _on her upcoming exams. He was not going to engage in such a pointless human tradition and she should not have expected him to do so. After all, despite his mixed heritage, was he not Vulcan?

Spock reached under his pillow and retrieved a red neck scarf he had _borrowed_ from Uhura. He carefully unfolded it and then gently wound it around the palm of his hand. Usually, the article was used as an aid to self-pleasure; however, tonight would be different. He laid the adorned hand on top of his chest and covered it with his other hand. Closing his eyes, he soon fell asleep and began to dream.

_The Vulcan awakened to find Nyota lying on his chest with his large hands resting softly on her back. However, he was not touching the 25 year old Cadet of the present, but the East African 74 years into the future. With her naturally kinky hair now gray and cut close to her head, she appeared to be in a peaceful slumber. Yet, he could not resist disturbing her sleep by gently blowing on her face._

_Without opening her eyes, she initially waved a hand as if shooing away a fly. Her reaction only served to encourage him to blow harder._

"_Spock," she told him groggily, "Stop blowing your hot breath on my face. Can't you see I'm trying to sleep?"_

"_Can you not tell I am trying to awaken you?"_

"_Can't have it both ways." She retorted._

"_Then one of us will be disappointed and I do not believe it is going to be me."_

_Taking her by the shoulders, he lifted and flipped her over on her backside as she shrieked. Reclining on one elbow, he placed a hand on the waist of her satiny amber-colored nightgown. _

_With her eyes now wide open, she exclaimed, "Spock, it's too early in the morning for that kind of roughhouse." _

"_I'll be the judge of that." Spock bent down and kissed her lips. _

"_Oh, no you don't." She scolded him playfully. "I'm not ready to wake up."_

"_I wanted to talk with you. When I came home last night, I found you already asleep. Do you realize its been 11 days, 18 hours, and 23 minutes since I last saw you. It took that long to finally reach a temporary accord for a ceasefire in the Mazarite/Tellarite conflict."_

_She teased, "Well, Ambassador Spock, perhaps if you were a little better at your job and could wrap things up sooner, you could spend more time with me."_

"_Nothing would please me more than to spend more time with my wife. However, I find that when I am available, she has usually found, yet, another cause to undertake which consumes even more of the time she would have had available for me. So much for your so-called retirement."_

"_I find it quite ironic you would bring up that subject. Weren't you the one who chided me about retiring after 25 years with Starfleet and nearly 50 years of teaching and research on the faculty at Harvard? Correct me if I'm wrong, but it was you who told me only humans would dare to think of such a decadent concept which wastes the talents and experiences of a society's elders."_

"_I admit to having conveyed that opinion which consequently resulted in you choosing to involve yourself with a number of philanthropic and humanitarian issues. Yet, little did I realize your activities would demand such a sacrifice from me."_

"_Oh, Spock, PLEASE." She responded. "Unlike your profession, my activities do not take me from my spouse for days, sometimes weeks at a time."_

"_You could travel with me."_

"_Spock," She said, taking him in with her eyes. "I'm not your mother."_

_Spock was pleased the two women had developed a deep affection for each other, before his mother passed away. However, Nyota's statement could not have been truer. _

_The Vulcan allowed the tips of his fingers to caress touch points about her temple. Her soft sigh gave evidence of her approval._

"_Do you regret my entry into diplomatic service?"_

"_Baby, it is your calling and your work has saved countless lives over the last twenty years. Of course, I don't regret your following that path. And, after all you were right about retirement. Besides keeping up with friends and our family, I soon realized I needed to do something with the balance of my time during my old age."_

"_You are not old."_

"_Spock, you know I will be a centenarian in less than a year. I would say that milestone easily qualifies me as old."_

"_Human females now have an average lifespan of 143.6 Terran years. Thus far, you have only had to replace one knee, you exercise regularly, eat well, have all of your teeth, and your brain still functions at close to optimum level. While you may be advanced in years, you have maintained your body and mind most efficiently for this stage in your life."_

"_Sweet talker." She laughed._

"_Nyota, I fail to understand how you found humor in my assessment."_

"_Baby, I know your intentions are good, but it almost seemed like you were taking inventory of a piece of equipment." She continued good-naturedly. "If you haven't noticed after all these years, I'm a woman, human and I can be a bit vain, sometimes. I still crave romantic talk."_

"_I was responding to your comment on your perceived physical and mental state. I did not know we were speaking about love. Do you not know how much I love you?"_

"_Spock, with your slow-to-age Vulcan genes, when we're out in public people would probably think you're my son if it were not for our blatant physical differences. So, yes, to counter those less than flattering thoughts I must admit I never grow tired of hearing how much you love me."_

_Spock cocked his head at an angle as if puzzled._

"_Now what's wrong?" She asked._

"_Nyota, the basis of your concern as you have expressed is most inaccurate."_

"_Oh, really, in what way?"_

"_I believe when others see us together, they must wonder how did that Vulcan manage to win the heart of such an extraordinary creature."_

_Silence. _

"_Nyota, you do not speak? Was my answer not to your liking?" _

_With her eyes full with the Vulcan, she smiled and replied softly, "How you must love me to tell such an incredible lie?"_

"_T'hy'la, I have never lied to you and never will." Spock brought his lips down to her once more, but now lingers about her face as he plants his tender kisses. _

_Upon raising his head, again, she asked, "So, is this how you managed to win the heart of that extraordinary creature?"_

"_Not quite."_

"_Then, tell me . . . " She said coyly, "What is your secret?"_

"_I actually had little to do. Considering her woefully inept options, the woman really had no logical alternative but to choose me for her mate."_

"_Spock!" Uhura screamed._

In the dark and quiet of his bedroom lying on top of his sheets, Spock awakened fully remembering his dream. Upon reflection, it struck him as odd he would envisage a future where he would serve as an Ambassador. He certainly had no intentions of following in his father's footsteps in that vocation. He also believed he lacked the patience and tact for diplomatic service. However, Spock did find the other details of his fantasy had been most . . . _pleasurable._

_Imagining . . . _

_Being with her . . . _

_Touching her . . . _

_Loving Nyota . . . _

_This vision of the future gave him . . ._

_Comfort . . ._

_Hope . . . _

_And, reaffirmed his resolve . . ._

"Nyota." He spoke out loud as though giving an oath before witnesses. "I swear you will belong to me. Till death, do us part."

**Author's Note: **I intend to have the next post up by Sunday evening (I hope). The characters have told me what they want me to say, but I need time to get it down on paper.

Thanks for continuing to follow the story. Your comments are always welcome.

1 See Chapter 21 in my story, "Needs," for a full treatment of this incident.


	8. Chapter 8 Playing with Fire I

**Author's Note: **I apologize, but work responsibilities got in the way of me posting anytime sooner (_a girl has got to make a living). _In this chapter, (although he is not seen) you are introduced to a new Vulcan character named Sevat. The text ends with Spock reacting to a communicator message by Uhura that _rattles his cage._

Your comments are always welcome.

5:13 PM Tuesday - In a conference room at Starfleet Command, the 26 members of the Starship Enterprise Oversight Committee sat about a conference table listening to the last of 14 progress reports by project managers and their staff. After four hours of important, but tedious detail, only a few committee members – Spock, Captain Pike, and several Rear Admirals - still seemed fully engaged in the proceedings. Surrounding the board table, T'Lau was seated among other project managers, Federation officials and private citizens.

At 5:53, primary Starship architect Gunther Kolsrud routinely asked if there were any further questions. When Spock offered a question on the Bio-Systems Unit, one Starfleet Administrator gave an audible sigh as a not too subtle sign of his displeasure. However, the Vulcan would not be intimidated.

"Vice Admiral Michelson," Spock turned to the offending administrator. "Is there an element you would like to add to my query?"

"Mr. Spock," Michelson began with an edge to his tone. "I am sure your question is quite important. However, we are getting close to the dinner hour. I am sure Mr. Kolsrud would not mind remaining to fully answer your question, after we have adjourned the meeting."

"Vice Admiral, may I remind you that Section 23.5 of the Federation Public Meeting Act prohibits the conduct of business relevant to hearings held by Oversight Committee to a forum which does not allow reasonable access by the general public."

A couple of the spectators applauded. Bristling, Michelson turned back to one of his staff members who shook his head in agreement with Spock. The Vice Admiral reluctantly acquiesced. "Mr. Kolsrud, you may answer Mr. Spock's question."

Afterwards, Kolsrud hurriedly responded in deference to the Vice Admiral's growing impatience. However, his incomplete answer caused Spock to then ask three follow-up queries until finally satisfied with Kolsrud's more thoughtful replies.

Michelson could hardly control his contempt for the Vulcan as he sarcastically asked, "Mr. Spock, do you have any other questions for Mr. Kolsrud or any of the project managers?"

"I have no other questions that would further delay your dinner, sir. I am sure your meal will sit easier with you knowing the committee has endeavored to ensure the effectiveness of the Starship and the safety of its crew by attending faithfully to our oversight responsibilities."

"Meeting adjourned." Michelson stated curtly without acknowledging Spock's last statement. He hurried out the conference room with staff trailing behind him.

As the Vulcan and Pike rose up from their seats and began to move toward the exit, the Captain told him, "Thank you, Spock."

"What is the basis of your gratitude, sir?"

"For making sure all the right questions are asked, despite the inexcusable behavior of the Committee Chair. Michelson is definitely the poster child for the Peter Principle."

"Sir, I require no expression of appreciation for carrying out my appointed duty. I would neither serve you or Starfleet well by doing otherwise."

_A typical Spock response, _Pike thought. However, the Captain had long ago decided he would praise the Vulcan when warranted, despite Spock's reluctance to receiving such commendations.

"I didn't ask you for your permission or analysis as to whether such a compliment should be made, Spock. You may accept it or simply let it bounce off those pointed ears of yours. Am I understood, mister?"

"Sir, I believe I comprehend the gist of your statement, despite the fact it contained a rather dubious option for my behavior."

Pike knew there was no need for a rejoinder. His literal-minded friend would take issue with most of his statements if given a chance.

"Spock." A voice called from behind them. The men turned back and saw T'Lau.

"Ms. T'Lau." Pike nodded. He did not know much about the female Vulcan outside of her connection with the Enterprise construction project. He found her extremely competent and appeared to manage well the design and building of the warp-drive engineering components that had been contracted to a German-based firm. The Captain had heard the staff was initially reluctant to follow her lead when its Board of Directors hired her as the Project Manager. However, her administrative capabilities and engineering expertise eventually won the employees' acceptance of her leadership.

Pike recalled Spock once told him he had been acquainted with T'Lau before the initiation of the project. The Captain never asked his friend the extent of his relationship, since Pike respected Spock's privacy in these matters unless the Vulcan specifically brought it up. Still, when Spock and T'Lau were together, there was something in the woman's behavior that appeared to imply there had been more than a professional relationship between the two.

"Captain Pike." T'Lau returned his acknowledgement. "I am hopeful my interruption was not ill-timed."

"Not at all, Ms. T'Lau." Pike replied. "In fact, I need to be on my way home. I promised my son I would help him with his schoolwork, tonight."

"Is Jack experiencing academic difficulties, sir?" Spock asked.

"Nothing too serious. His class has adopted a classic Terran language called Spanish to learn as part of their Earth history curriculum. When I told him I'd taken a course in the language as an undergraduate, Jack got the impression I could assist him with his pronunciation. Of course, I neglected to tell him I took that class nearly 30 years ago and barely remember a single word not related to food." Pike chuckled, but neither Spock nor T'Lau appeared amused.

"I am sure there is a Virtual Assistant program which can be useful in your efforts, Captain." Spock offered.

"His teacher has provided recommendations for several such programs. However, there are times when humans prefer face-to-face instruction from another human. That's certainly true in my son's case regarding this assignment."

"Captain, if I may comment." T'Lau began. "It would be a better use of your valuable time if your son utilized the Virtual Assistant. Surely, if explained, he would understand that."

T'Lau's assertion brought a smile to Pike's face. "Ms. T'Lau, right now, I cannot think of a better use of _my valuable time_ than to spend it with my son. And on that note, I better run." Pike began to turn to leave when Spock called to him."

"Captain."

"Yes, Spock."

"If you are in a hurry, I would advise you to take the shuttle, instead of trying to run back to the Academy campus. Even when including normal shuttle wait time, I estimate you would arrive at your housing unit 36 minutes, 49 seconds sooner than you would by foot alone."

Pike gave Spock _the look_, before commenting tersely, "Thank you, Spock."

After Pike had walked out of human earshot, T'Lau told Spock, "I will never understand them and their pedagogy. It is quite inefficient."

Uhura came to mind when Spock replied. "I once discussed this topic with one of my former students who argued a learning style utilizing human interaction was a learning method most suitable for Terrans. Upon reflection on my experience at the Academy, I had to concur."

"It does not explain Captain Pike's comment in which he appeared to place a higher premium on time spent with his son."

"Many humans place great importance on being personally involved with their child's education. Judging from his reaction to your assertion, the Captain finds it odd one would think otherwise."

"Humans." T'Lau said with a disparaging tone. "How different we are from them. I for one am quite grateful for that difference."

"T'Lau, there is no need to be intolerant. Have you forgotten our people recognize the vast diversity within the universe?"

"We recognize that which is a given. It would be irrational to do otherwise. However, that recognition does not mean we wish to replicate the ways of other races. You once told me yourself you believed your father married your mother for diplomatic reasons in his role as the Vulcan Ambassador to United Earth. Yet, Sarek made certain you were systematically raised as a Vulcan steeped in its philosophies and traditions of our home planet. While a human is your biological mother, are you not Vulcan?"

"I am Vulcan." Spock confirmed. He could then tell by T'Lau's countenance her approval with his unhesitant answer. Although his relationship with Sarek had often been strained, he was without a doubt his father's son. However, unknown to his compatriot, he was a prideful Vulcan involved with a human woman.

"Spock, would you be able to join me for dinner tonight?"

"This evening I understand Dr. MacLean's will run one of the trials of his wave-particle duality experiments, here, at Starfleet Command Research Center. It would be difficult to pass up an opportunity to witness such innovative and stimulating work."

"Indeed, your preference is understandable. However, it would not just be the two of us at dinner for another would join us. Someone from our home planet who I understand was also a member of your class for most of your formative years. His name is Sevat. Do you not remember him?"

"He would be difficult to forget." Spock commented. As children, Sevat had been one of the boys who had taunted him about his biracial heritage. However, he had never shared the identities of the offending youths to anyone, but his parents.

"Under what circumstances did you meet him?" Spock asked.

"Yesterday, I traveled a short distance to serve as a lecturer at one of the Terran's institutions of higher learning located across the bay in Berkeley. When I began my talk, I saw him in the audience. After my presentation, he introduced himself as Sevat of Shi'Kahr. Being he is of the city of your birthplace and family home, I thought you would want to meet with him."

"You are mistaken. Our common place of origin is not a sufficient reason to warrant the sharing of a dinner table."

T'Lau did not understand Spock's reluctance to meet with Sevat; yet, she knew it was now time to divulge information which might possibly reveal if he still had feelings for his former Course Assistant.

"Sevat informed me he will visit the Academy on Thursday to participate in an oral examination of a doctoral candidate in the field of Xenolinguistics. Since he is coming to your campus, I thought you might appreciate the opportunity to entertain him as is the custom of our people."

Spock studied T'Lau. He had not forgotten Uhura had told him T'Lau had called her by her given name last week when they saw each other at the Medical Treatment Facility. No doubt, T'Lau had already accessed as much information on Uhura as was publicly available. Spock was not about to willingly give her more than she already knew.

"I have informed you of my plans for this evening, T'Lau. Nothing you have said has altered them."

"Will you be attending the examination of the doctoral candidate on Thursday, Spock?" She asked coolly, as if indifferent to the answer.

"All Department Chairs are sent notices when such activities occur. Even though the candidate is not a member of my department, we are expected to attend."

"Then I shall inform Sevat he will see you at that time."

"You may tell him what you wish. Good evening, T'Lau."

"Good evening, Spock."

T'Lau watched as Spock walked away from her. She realized he had not mentioned the doctoral candidate's name, although she knew _it was the one he called Nyota_. T'Lau concluded, _So, he is concealing his relationship with the Cadet. However, what was or is the extent of that relationship? _The Vulcan decided it would be simple enough to learn from Sevat the time of the oral examination. She would then make sure to attend the event to observe Spock's behavior in the presence of this woman. _I will finally know_, she asserted, _if this Nyota is an obstacle to my winning of Spock's affections. If so, it will only be temporary. I will be sure of that._

6:26 PM Wednesday – Spock left one of his research teams pleased with the progress they had made. For 57 minutes, the group listened with rapt attention as Spock gave a detailed account of his Tuesday evening visit to Dr. MacLean's lab. The Vulcan knew as much as the esteemed e scientist's work had impressed them, his account had served to encourage them to put even more effort into their own projects so they might one day reach such a level of accomplishment in their own careers.

All knew after Spock had been appointed head of the Physical Science Department, he had non-productive faculty members reassigned and found incentives to rebuild the staff with some of the brightest minds in the quadrant. In only a few years, he dramatically raised the reputation of the department. This in turn served to elevate the quality of the pool of candidates entering the field through Starfleet Academy. Spock's success certainly had not escaped notice of the scientific community, but he was not yet ready to rest of his laurels. For Spock would not be satisfied until their work rivaled that of the Vulcan Science Academy; and he recognized it would be many years and several significant scientific breakthroughs before that claim could ever be made.

Since Spock had not been by his office since last Friday, he decided to check in with his Course Assistant. With Uhura no longer in this role, he had spent less time in the office with Cadet Goldberg in the same position. Spot checks of Goldberg's work and the occasional remote monitoring of his computer station proved he remained on task and completed assignments within the rigid parameters the Vulcan had set for his assistant. Spock recognized, _Nyota had chosen well her replacement._

As Spock approached his office, the door slid open with Goldberg heading out. Still a little uneasy around his supervisor, the Cadet stiffly snapped to attention. "Sir."

"Cadet Goldberg, at ease. I was hoping to find you in the office."

"I was on my way out, Mr. Spock."

"When you came through the door, I assumed that to be the case."

"I was scheduled until 6:00 PM, sir. However, as you can see, I put in some extra time in order to complete my assignments." The Cadet noted proudly

"Cadet Goldberg," Spock addressed him dispassionately, "Are you aware Starfleet does not recognize the concept of overtime."

Suddenly concerned he had displeased the Vulcan, Goldberg stammered. "Yes . . . yes . . . I know." He gulped a breath. "I didn't mean to imply . . ." The Cadet looked down, unable to continue.

_Nyota would not have become flustered so easily. _Spock thought. How he missed the verbal sparring sessions he had with her, but at the same time realized it was not fair to compare Goldberg with Uhura. Besides Nyota and Dr. McCoy, most other Cadets tended to be intimidated by him unless they served on one of his research teams. Yet, Goldberg's rattled demeanor was off-putting to the Vulcan.

"Cadet Goldberg." Spock waited until he raised his eyes, again. "I believe Captain Pike would term this as a teaching moment. Therefore, we will try to fulfill that expectation. Have you learned anything from our somewhat one-sided discussion of this matter?"

"Yes, sir. Starfleet does not recognize the concept of overtime." He said hurriedly. "Although, sir, I was not trying to garner recognition for any additional time I spent in the office. I was just trying to – "

"Cadet Goldberg." Spock interrupted him.

"Yes, sir."

"What lesson did you learn?"

Goldberg paused as he realized he had not improved his situation. "Starfleet does not recognize the concept of overtime?"

"That is correct, Cadet. Nothing more needs to be said."

"Mr. Spock."

"Cadet Goldberg."

There was a slight edge to Spock's voice the Cadet had never before heard. "Don't worry, sir. I wasn't going to say anything about overtime." Goldberg laughed nervously, but ended it abruptly when he saw no change in the Vulcan's stoic expression.

"Sir." Goldberg continued. "You said you had hoped I was still at the office when you arrived. Is there something I can do for you?"

Spock paused, before stating. "Cadet Goldberg, I believe you have done quite enough for one day. Good evening." Just as Spock reached for the touch plate to open the door, he once again heard his name.

"Mr. Spock."

Spock slowly turned back. "Yes, Cadet Goldberg."

"I forwarded all of your messages to you as usual."

"Thank you, Cadet." Spock replied. "Is there anything else?"

To Goldberg's ears, the Vulcan's last words sounded more like a dare than a question. Yet, he persevered.

"You had a visitor, sir. Cadet Uhura."

Goldberg thought he must be tired, for now the Vulcan's expression and tone of voice appeared to suddenly soften.

"Did she give a purpose for her visit?"

"If I can recall her words correctly, she initially said she _came by to chat?"_

"To _chat_?"

"Yes, sir. I thought it strange . . . I mean, the use the word, _chat_. It's so informal like the way you would talk to a buddy or something. Not that I think you don't have any buddies, sir. But Cadet Uhura certainly couldn't be considered as your peer, so I thought the word choice was a bit inappropriate."

It took all of Spock's control to remain calm. "Did she say anything else?"

"Yes, sir, she did, after I questioned her."

"_You questioned Cadet Uhura?"_

"I did not want her to waste your time, sir. I assumed part of my office duties is to serve as a gatekeeper so you are not bothered by any unnecessary distractions."

"Cadet Goldberg, the next time we are in the office together, please remind me to review your office responsibilities with you. However, at present, I would like you to divulge what you learned as the result of your _questioning._"

"She said she needed your advice about something."

"Something?"

"She was not specific, sir. In fact, she seemed a bit distressed. When I asked if she wanted to leave a message for you, she said she no longer needed any advice from you."

"How long ago did this conversation take place?"

"Not too long ago."

"Cadet Goldberg, please try to be more precise."

"About an hour ago, I guess."

"Did she say she would return?"

"Oh, no, sir. There's no reason for her to do so. I even gave her all of her personal items she had left in my desk. So, she really does not have any reason to come back, unless it's to take back her old job. But, there isn't any chance of that happening, is it, sir." Once again, he emitted a nervous laugh, but this time kept it short in duration.

Goldberg continued. "Cadet Uhura confirmed this herself. She told me, _Let me assure you, Goldberg, I would never try to reclaim this position."_

While it had not pleased him, Spock had already reconciled himself to that fact. There were now more pressing concerns. _Nyota, needs me._

"Did she indicate where she was headed?" Spock asked.

Goldberg paused. He wondered, why _his_ supervisor would be so concerned about her whereabouts unless he thoughts about reinstating her in the Course Assistant position.

"I can't remember." Upon making his statement, Goldberg could feel Spock's intense glare upon him.

"Cadet Goldberg, above all, I must be able to trust those who serve on my staff. When I find that trust to have been violated, the offending party is soon available to search for other opportunities."

"I think it's coming back to me, sir." Goldberg chimed in quickly. "She said she might go to Bible Study. I've seen announcements about it in the Academy Student e-Newsletter. I recall they meet in the Student Activities Building."

Goldberg watched as the Vulcan headed swiftly away. "Damn it." He said to himself. "If he wasn't happy with my performance, I wish he would have told me sooner."

7:03 PM Wednesday – In the Student Activities Building, Spock sat 53 feet across from the room with an electronic placard indicating the site of the Bible Study Meeting. With his presence mostly obscrued by a large plant, he still had an optimum view of the meeting room door as it finally opened to allow the exit of the participants. He decided he would wait for Uhura to appear and then get her attention to suggest a place for a private conference.

To Spock's dismay, few of those in attendance seemed anxious to leave as they only trickled out. A full 12 minutes passed before Nyota emerged with two men and a woman. Her face appeared tear stained, yet, Spock was not alarmed as her warm smile showed brightly in contrast. The Vulcan then noted _a curious progression of persons leaving who touched her shoulder or clasped her hand. _As they did so, she in turn returned their gesture with no hesitation.

Finally, it seemed the room had emptied and only Nyota and her three companions remained. Spock saw how she _kissed the cheeks of the woman and one of the men. She then seemed to give them words of parting, before she left at the side of a tall, broad shouldered man who appeared to be of African descent. _

The Vulcan followed the two as they walked to Nyota's dorm. He could not hear their conversation, but to Spock she_ gave the impression of being most content to be in the man's company. _ Just when the Vulcan wondered _just how long they would engage in their discussion, _Spock witnessed _a most disturbing act._

10:12 PM Wednesday – Spock left the Officer's Club having swam at full speed for two hours before an amazed pool manager advised him of the 10 PM closing time. Still, the image of _Nyota and that man_ remained with him. It crossed his mind to stop by Captain Pike's home to talk about the matter, but his friend had made a point of wanting to confine such conversations to their Friday morning meetings at the diner. As an alternative, Spock found himself in his own home trying to use the music of his ka'athyra to calm him, but had limited success. A subsequent lengthy meditation session only provided temporary relief.

12:06 AM Early Thursday Morning – Uncharacteristically, Spock lay awake in his bed.

_He waited . . ._

_And waited . . ._

_And waited for thoughts of Nyota to emerge . . ._

_But, this time . . . _

_Her image . . . _

_Her voice . . . _

_Remembrances of the tender touch of the woman he loved . . ._

_Failed to come . . ._

_As another image blocked its entry . . ._

_The image seen earlier that evening outside of her dormitory . . ._

_Of a man . . ._

_Holding her in his arms as if he would never let her go._

_Spock lay in his bed . . ._

_And he waited . . ._

_And he waited . . ._

_But Nyota would not come to him._

Next to his bed on a nightstand, Spock noticed a light on his communicator indicating a message. He spent little time wondering why he had not previously been aware of it as he surmised it must have been left while he had been in meditation.

"Spock?"

_It was her . . . Nyota._

"I thought I might be able to get you before you went to bed, but I had to wait for my roommate to fall asleep and I guess I waited too long. Once again, I have sequestered myself inside the bathroom shower, so not to wake up Gaila. To call you, I tapped into one of those rarely used frequencies on an AM band. Don't worry . . . I'm not going to leave a long message. I don't want Academy security listening in, if they come across the transmission."

"What a day!" She sighed. "It didn't start off very well at all. Spock, I think I blew today's exam. I simply ran out of time and didn't get a chance to discuss one of my major contentions or write my summary paragraph. Afterwards I felt so depressed, I even came by your office late this afternoon. I know to Goldberg I'm sure I sounded a little scattered and tired. Spock, I was so exhausted, I couldn't think straight."

"So, I was ready to go back to my room and feel sorry for myself when I ran into my friend, Jordan Williamson. I believe I told you about him. The one I've known since I was an undergraduate at Harvard."

_Yes . . . Cadet Williamson. I remember you told me about your so-called infatuation with him. He must have been the man I saw you with outside your housing unit._

Nyota continued. "When I saw Jordan, I tried to play the sympathy card, but he was having none of that. Instead, he convinced me to go to Bible Study and I'm glad I did. I mean, I must admit the lesson itself was a bit dry. However, afterwards, the study group leaders called me up to the front of the room and offered prayers for my oral exam. I am ashamed to admit at first I was reluctant to submit, but when I allowed them to lay hands on me . . .

_You allowed others to lay hands on you?_

"Spock, I really could feel the Holly Spirit come inside me and calm my fears and anxieties."

_You allowed a non-corporal alien to take possession of your body? How could that experience possibly have served to soothe your apprehensions regarding your exams?_

"I know it probably sounds kind of crazy to you, but it happened. I mean, I can't say I no longer have any concerns about the outcome of my exams. However, now I feel much more at ease to complete the process to the best of my ability and accept whatever determination the doctoral committee has for me.

_I still do not understand why this alleged spiritual experience was necessary for you to reach that conclusion. Nyota, you have a rationale mind that could have been relied on for that very end you desired. _

"So, Baby, I must admit you were right. I've spent quite a bit of time to prepare myself for this. I needed to have faith that I could see it through. Thank God, I have you and so many friends who I could support me during this period."

_Of course, I was right with my assessment. Your fatigue obviously impeded your ability to come to that conclusion much earlier. _

"I should probably stop talking, soon. After all, I did say I wasn't going to leave a long message."

The soft laughter that followed her statement fell gently upon his ears.

"But before I end this transmission, there's one other thing more I must say to you."

_Yes, T'hy'la, I am listening._

"Spock, you really have to stop spying on me. I wasn't sure at first, while I was at the Activities Building. However, when Jordan walked me to my dorm, that's when I thought I detected your presence. So, I purposely decided to embrace Jordan."

_You were the one who initiated the embrace? Why would you perpetrate such an act with this man?_

"And, then you _gasped_."

_I made no such audible sound, Nyota._

"All right, I know you are probably denying making any noise at all, but _you were there_. Weren't you, Spock?"

_It is probably best that is a fact. Otherwise, you needlessly divulged you were in the arms of another man._

"I stayed with Jordan that way for only a few seconds, but I am sure you have a more accurate estimation."

_I did not remain long enough to see him release you. I could not bear it. _

"Spock, I know my behavior may have upset you, but following me was unnecessary. You must learn to trust me."

_Were you not the one who sought my company to __chat__ earlier that day? Was I to ignore this request from you and incur further criticism? You are now thinking as a child, Nyota._

"I don't know how long Vulcans carry a grudge, but I know it is possible you may decide not to attend my oral examination if you are still cross with me."

_There is no word for "grudge" in the Vulcan language, but our memory is quite long._

"However, I want to let you know that no matter what happens, I will meet you at Diarmuid's apartment at 8:00 PM as you had planned."

_How gracious of you. _He thought sarcastically.

"If you choose not to be there, you will owe me no explanation. I know you'll eventually come back around."

Spock felt his eyebrow involuntarily arch up in reaction to her flippant remark.

"Oh, look at the time. I'm really not going to be any good at the exam tomorrow, if I don't get any sleep. So, I suppose I'll see you later. Or, maybe not." She laughed, but this time the sound was not so endearing to Spock.

"Good night, Baby." She said as she ended the transmission.

It took Spock little time to decide to delete the message. He certainly did not need to repeat any part of it. It pleased him she had rediscovered the confidence she needed to address her oral exams. However, he did not appreciate the game she chose to play using her fellow Cadet to knowingly trigger a primal male response within him. She did this even after they recently discussed his discomfort with seeing her openly showing affection to other males, when he could not do the same with her.

_Nyota, I warned you once before not to play with fire unless ready to do so. I have been quite patient with you regarding sexual matters; however, I now see you want to test boundaries of control with me. Although in such a juvenile manner you have revealed your scheme to me, I declare I will take you up on your challenge. _

_So, you need not concern yourself with any uncertainties. I will attend your oral examination, as well as, meet with you at Diarmuid's apartment. I also will be sure to bring the fire and we will see if you are truly ready to stand the heat._

_Whether you can pass this trial or not, you need not worry. For I will continue to tend to this fruit until it is fully ripe. That day, when you will submit to me completely will truly be worth the wait._

And as that thought took root in his mind, Spock closed his eyes and found nothing now to impede his entry into a deep and satisfying sleep.

**Author's Note: **All right, I will not promise when the next chapter will be up, since my predictions have not gone well in the past. However, I have already started writing the next episode and it does dip a bit into carnality after dealing with Uhura's oral exam. I am striving to make Spock's meeting with Uhura sensuous, without going above a "T" rating (I'm going to "try"). However, you should know our couple is not quite ready for the "big step," yet – so don't expect that event in the next chapter.

With that being said, your comments are always welcome.


	9. Chapter 9 Playing with Fire II

**Author's Note: **In this chapter, Uhura takes her oral exam. Later that evening, Spock challenges the East African on her carnal knowledge. Unexpectedly, the experience has unsettling effects on both of them. The sex scene is not exceptionally graphic and there is no intercourse depicted. However, there is sex talk that some readers may find to be a bit intense. Read at your own discretion.

Your comments are always welcome.

3:58 PM Thursday - In a small auditorium style room in the Hoshi Sato Communications Building, Uhura found her seat on the stage as she awaited the entrance of the examiners. The set-up of the stage area included a semi-circular table with one chair for each of the five auditors for her oral examination. The table faced the auditorium seating, while her chair had been placed so her back would be to audience members.

Until Gaila informed her of the time, the East African stood in full dress uniform at the doorway and greeted each of the audience members as they arrived . . . Kirk, McCoy, Gaila . . . Jordan, Ng, Schreiner and several other members of her Bible study group . . . Damitra Clark, Shen Tan and other U.S.S. Potemkin crewmates with whom she served last summer . . . former faculty members . . . and other peers and support staff she had met during her Academy days.

Spock had not been among them.

But Uhura did not care.

_She felt so good . . ._

_So confident . . ._

_So alive . . ._

And, at 4:00 PM, when the five examiners entered the room, they were disarmed by the smiling, East African young woman more than ready to take them on. Uhura knew four of the committee members well. They included Xenolinguistic Department Chair Dr. Greeley and Professors Chhet, Guðjohnsen, and Reid. As tradition, the fifth examiner was usually a non-Terran who came from academic ranks outside of the Academy. While this was the first time Uhura had laid eyes on him, the reputation of this Vulcan named Sevat had preceded him. The scholar was known for his work with language isolates, such as Andorian and Bajoran. During Uhura's oral examination, Sevat's role was to evaluate her ability to understand and answer questions posed to her in language family that included Vulcan, Romulan or Klingon.

Dr. Greeley began the proceedings by reminding audience members they were to act as silent observers who must refrain from speaking, applauding, or engaging in any other behavior that would indicate their presence. Each examiner then took turns asking Uhura a set of prepared questions along with the opportunity to ask follow-up queries at their discretion. Poised and self-assured, the East African methodically addressed the challenges posed by the Terran examiners with great competence. In turn, her questioners tended to unconsciously provide non-verbal indications of Uhura success with her responses by slightly nodding their heads or giving a slight smile.

However, the Vulcan examiner proved to be a different matter. Throughout the examination period, Sevat chose not to speak using the Federation language. Instead, he would ask his questions using Vulcan, Klingon or Romulan. With each dialect, he would assume one of the characteristic temperaments of that race. To human ears, Vulcan speech appeared impassive while Klingon seemed harsh and Romulan carried an air of contempt. To most in the audience, Uhura initially demonstrated a keen ability to respond to the questions, while appropriately matching the tone of voice.

Sitting next to Kirk and McCoy, Gaila leaned toward the two and whispered. "Uhura's doing really good, isn't she?"

"She must be." McCoy replied. "'Cause I can't understand a word she's saying."

Kirk, who had a basic knowledge of the languages, commented, "I know that Vulcan has never come across anybody like her. Whatever he's asked, she's been able to give it right back to him."

After Uhura completed an answer, Dr. Greeley noted her chronometer and informed the Vulcan, "Mr. Sevat, there are only two minutes remaining for this period."

Sevat nodded slightly to acknowledge Greeley's statement, but never took his eyes off of Uhura. This time when he asked his question, the East African did not respond immediately.

Gaila whispered, "I think he's speaking in Romulan, but it sounds weird to me."

"He's using a different dialect." Kirk replied.

"Why would he do that?" McCoy asked.

"He probably knows the Academy's curriculum only offers the prime Romulan language, although there are two other major dialects. The bastard is just trying to show her up."

McCoy nudged Kirk as he noticed Dr. Greeley's disapproving eyes directed toward the trio. He doubted if she or the other panelists could have heard Kirk's exact words, but he did not want them to be told to leave and miss the remainder of the examination.

Uhura finally gave her response using the prime Romulan dialect.

"What did she say?" Gaila asked Kirk.

"She told him she could decipher certain words, but could not understand the full meaning of the dialect being used."

Sevat spoke, again.

Kirk continued. "He's now using a different Romulun dialect."

Uhura answered.

Kirk interpreted, "She repeated her previous answer."

"Oh, poor Uhura." Gaila sighed. "And she was doing so well."

Greeley shot another stern look toward the trio; however, since the examination period was at an end she chose not to address the matter. Instead, she informed the audience the committee would deliberate Cadet Uhura's performance taking into consideration both written and oral exams. The committee would take up their discussion in a separate room and return in approximately 15 – 20 minutes.

As committee members left through a door by the stage, most Cadet audience members spontaneously applauded in support of Uhura's performance. With her back still to them, Uhura turned her head to the right to acknowledge their encouragement. When Kirk added a "thumbs up," the gesture brought a smile to her face. Uhura believed she had performed well with the exception of Sevat's final questions and the last section of her fourth written exam. While she could not predict the committee's decision, the presence of so many of her friends and colleagues served to calm her during the waiting period.

By the time she had acknowledged the Cadets, audience members began to talk among themselves. Uhura knew it would be inappropriate for her to leave her chair before the committee returned. She elected to remain seated and soon found herself drumming her fingers against her chair. Suddenly, Spock came to mind.

Spock had not been present when she had taken her chair to begin her examination. However, now, she wondered if he had come later and taken a seat with other faculty and staff who had primarily sat to the left of her.

She told herself, _Uhura, all you have to do is discretely look back to the left and you could see if he is there._

But then, Uhura felt silly doing so. In contrast to the bravado she earlier displayed regarding his presence at the examination, she now realized how much she wanted him there to witness this important moment in her life. She finally convinced herself a discreet scan of the audience to the left of her would do no harm, while satisfying her curiosity. She took a breath and turned her head slowly to her left so not to bring attention to her movement. When the audience members came into view, in the front two rows she recognized some faculty members she earlier had greeted.

Uhura then raised her head up to see those who sat in other rows. Just as she thought her exercise had been performed in vain, suddenly she spotted Spock in the last row seemingly engaged in a conversation with _that woman . . . T'Lau._

With every ounce of control she could muster, she unobtrusively turned her head back to its original position looking straight ahead toward the empty chairs of the examiners.

Uhura took a breath to try to calm herself. _Spock came. _She acknowledged. _ But, why was he sitting with T'Lau. And, why was she even present? This event had nothing to do with . . . _

The reentrance of the examiners interrupted her thoughts. Uhura did not know if thoughts of Spock had so overwhelmed her, but initially all of the expressions of the committee members appeared to take on a Vulcan look of indifference. Consequently, it took her a moment before she could focus on Dr. Greely's words.

"Cadet Uhura," Greeley began. "The committee has carefully reviewed the results of your written and oral exams. Do you have anything to say before I reveal our judgment?"

Reassuming her earlier poise, Uhura stated, "I only wish to apologize to the guest examiner, Mr. Sevat, for only having mastered one of the Romulan dialects. I recognize my deficiency and am hopeful to rectify it with further study."

"Ms. Uhura," Sevat addressed. "Your apology is completely unnecessary. The defect is clearly not in your abilities, but in the curriculum. If an expression of regret is to be offered, it should emanate from your Academy instructors not from you."

Uhura bristled at the inciting comment, but knew it would be inappropriate for her to answer in kind according to Academy decorum. She looked to Dr. Greeley, who had only a simple rejoinder.

"Thank you, Mr. Sevat." While the other examiners felt the sting of Sevat's insult, Dr. Greeley had learned to be thick skinned in regards to such comments after studying on Vulcan for nearly five years. She turned her attention back to Uhura and asked, "Is there anything else you would wish to say?"

"No, ma'am." The East African answered quickly as she did not dare to say anything more. She listened as Greeley delivered the committee's judgment.

Outside of the Communications Building, Uhura stood among a group of her supporters.

"I still don't know why they just don't say you're now officially ABD?" Damitra complained.

"What's is ABD?" Gaila asked McCoy.

"All But the Dissertation. That signifies she has passed all of the requirements for her doctorate except for researching and writing her doctoral thesis."

"I didn't finish one of my written exams." Uhura told Damitra. "They can't just pass me on."

"They're just trying to save face in front of the Vulcan." Kirk commented. "They should just realize that's a hopeless cause."

"Listen, all of you." Uhura told them. "I thought the committee's decision was fair. I only have to retake the fourth exam and I'm glad I don't have to wait forever to do it."

"Tomorrow afternoon! How is that being fair?" Gaila interjected.

"Because she's got all that shit crammed in her head right now." McCoy replied. "If she waits any longer she'll start to forget it and will have to start studying that crap all over, again."

Uhura laughed, "Leonard, I wouldn't have quite said it like that, but essentially that's correct. That's also why I can't go out with all of you, tonight."

"Just one little drink, Uhura." Gaila tried to persuade her. "What's wrong with having one little drink?"

"Because it's never _just one little drink._ I don't want to blow my next crack at that exam. After I pass it, then believe me I'm going to feel like celebrating all night long."

"But Uhura – " Damitra began, but was interrupted by Kirk.

"Hey, that's enough. She's not going with us." The Iowan declared. "That means we'll just have to drink all of her beers for her." Looking to Uhura. "What can I order for you?"

"If I were going with you, tonight, I would probably order Framboise Lambic Ale."

"A raspberry beer?" Kirk stated in a mocking tone. "It's way too sweet."

"What about a Pablo?"

"A near beer, Uhura? You might as well drink water."

"All right, then get me a Samuel Adams Hallertau Imperial Pilsner."

"Too bitter to drink all evening. I need something with a smoother taste."

Uhura folded her arms and gave him _the eye, _refusing to provide any more suggestions.

"Don't worry. I'll pick one for you."

"Thanks." She replied drily.

"Hey, Bones. Lead the way." Kirk directed.

"Will do. I know just the spot."

As Uhura's friends begin to walk away, they say good-bye to her almost as a chorus. Still, she was not surprised when Kirk stayed behind for a private moment.

"I was proud of you." He said with his blue eyes glistening in what was left of the late-afternoon light.

"I know." Uhura told him.

"You'll ace that exam, tomorrow."

"Thanks. It helps to know so many people care."

"I'm not speaking for anyone else. I'm telling you how I feel."

"I can see who's talking." She told him. "The one and only James Tiberius Kirk."

"Hey, I don't have to go with them. If you want, I can help you review."

Uhura knew she had plans for the evening, but they did not include her studies. "To be honest, I'm probably not going to review my notes until the morning. Leonard was right about the fact I feel I've reached a saturation point with all of the knowledge I've consumed with the intense studying I've undertaken over the past year."

"So, tonight, you just want some _me time_. Is that right?"

"Something like that."

Kirk reached up his hand to touch her cheek, but she caught it before it reached its destination.

"Don't forget Captain Pike's warning. We're friends, but on Academy grounds there is an expectation of a certain amount of decorum in public view."

_We're friends? Is that how she terms our relationship? _Kirk thought. "Pike is nowhere to be seen."

Uhura told herself, _Spock doesn't like it and I want to be more sensitive to his feeling on the issue. _"It doesn't matter if Pike sees it or not. We need to be more respectful of the directive."

Kirk looked to Uhura with a wary eye.

"Go on, now and catch up with the others." The East African told him. "_I'll see you when I see you." _ She said in a sing-song voice and began to walk toward her dorm. Uhura could feel Kirk's eyes still on her as she moved away from him, but she had other concerns on her mind. She had only an hour to shower and make it to Diarmuid's apartment by 8:00 PM to meet Spock.

After Dr. Greeley announced the committee's decision, she had barely enough time to thank the examiners before being swamped by her fellow Cadets who surrounded her with their praises regarding her performance. While accepting their praises, she was somewhat relieved when she saw T'Lau bringing Spock to Sevat. Uhura reasoned T'Lau must know Sevat, which may give some justification for her presence. _Perhaps, Sevat was_ _T'Lau's man, _Uhura thought happily.

When Uhura had a moment with Gaila, she commented. "It was great so many of the faculty came today."

"Yeah, that's great. Must be 8 or 9 out of 154."

"Thanks, Gaila." Whether she wanted her to do so or not, Uhura could always count on her roommate to _keep it real_. "I noticed Mr. Spock came."

"Yeah, too bad you can't restrict certain faculty members from coming."

"I didn't noticed him when I took me seat right before the examiners entered. Did you happen to notice when he came in?"

"It was about the same time as when you sat down. I was waiting for Marcel to show up as he had promised and I looked back at the door to see if he was coming. Just then Mr. Spock comes walking in with a Vulcan woman. Maybe that's his wife."

Uhura laughed at the thought. "Mr. Spock is not married, Gaila."

"OK, well maybe not to her, but most Vulcans are . . . "

"Hey, Uhura. Quite impressive!" Jordan interrupted Gaila and then laughed. "I must admit most of the time I didn't understand half of what was being said. Good thing you did!"

Gaila did not finish her statement and Uhura found no reason to ask her to do so. Uhura was well aware Gaila, like most members of her race, held a disdain for Vulcans. _No doubt, _Uhura thought, _Any observation she held regarding Vulcans could not be taken seriously due to the Orion unfounded prejudice against Spock's race. Married . . . how could Spock be married? He's not even engaged. _

In Diarmuid's one bedroom apartment over the teahouse he managed for Spock, the Vulcan examined the table he had set for the appropriate dishware and utensils. If she were to arrive on time – _which was often not the case – _they would only have 1 hour, 47 minutes for him to carry out his planned seduction of _his Nyota. _

The Vulcan felt no ambivalence concerning his intent. _Had she not indeed challenged him to do so? Had she not willingly found herself in the arms of other men? While she may have termed these encounters as 'innocent', she needed to learn this behavior not acceptable. The only way she would fully understand why she needed to change her ways is to know what she would be giving up if their relationship could not be brought to full fruition._

A soft knock at the door. Spock checked his chronometer. _Exactly 8:00 PM. She must be anxious to see me._

Spock reached for the touch plate, but was not prepared for what stood at the other side.

_Nyota . . . _

Her bright brown eyes and sweet smile distracted him from his evening's purpose. He stared at her without saying a word.

He could feel her eyes take him in as she noted the way his white turtleneck outlined the contours of his muscular torso. Her voice was soft and sultry when she told him, "Oh, Baby. You look good enough to eat."

Suddenly, the door closed shut with Uhura still on the other side. Spock reopened it quickly, exposing a now laughing woman.

"Nyota, you must enter immediately to avoid the previous circumstance."

The East African attempted to quiet herself as she walked inside. As she entered, she removed her jacket to reveal a golden yellow tunic with a brown pencil skirt. Flesh colored tights covered her legs, while her feet bore a low heel brown shoe. To Spock, _She indeed looked good enough to eat._

As she hung up her coat on a wall hook, she told him, "Spock, I want to thank you for coming my oral examination this afternoon." She came to him and placed her hands upon his broad shoulders. "It meant the world to me to see you there."

Spock felt her lips upon his. With her so close to him, he could smell her fragrance.

"Lilac." He managed to say as his hands found their way around her waist.

"Oh." She cooed. "You noticed."

"I recall you first wore it when you served as my Course Assistant. You carried the fragrance on three subsequent occasions and then ended the practice until tonight."

"I accidently broke the first bottle. And, since the cost per ounce is a bit expensive on a Cadet's stipend, I couldn't afford to purchase another right away." Uhura seductively raised the underside of her wrist toward Spock's nose so he could better smell the scent. "I read Vulcans are attracted to the scent of lilacs. Is that true, Spock?" She asked coyly.

"I am not cognizant of any legitimate study testing the effects of the scent on my people. However, the fragrance does please me very much."

He bowed his head down to find her lips. She gladly received him, and then gently pushed him away in a playful manner. He studied her as she walked about the table to survey the setting. He realized Uhura was still in her comfort zone and he had done nothing, yet, to shake her free of it. She was thoroughly in control.

"I didn't even know you had arrived in time to my examination." She commented. "By the time the examiners entered the room, I still hadn't seen you."

"I was detained with activities associated with the research project headed by Ensign Moseng. I entered the room with just 45 seconds to spare."

"When I finally saw you, you were sitting with T'Lau."

"Yes, I noted your not too subtle attempt to survey those in attendance. Why are you concerned with her?"

"Well, Spock." She answered him with her voice still in a playful mood. "I don't know of too many women who would be comfortable with seeing their man with a woman with whom he's had a sexual relationship."

"Sit down at the table, Nyota."

Spock spoke so abruptly that his stern tone caught her off-guard. She sat down as he had commanded and watched him in silence. The Vulcan filled bowls with soup and brought them to the table. He then cut several slices of multigrain bread and set them upon their bread plates. After filling the water glasses, he sat down beside her.

"The table is now complete." He told her. "I will wait until you engage in your religious ritual before beginning to eat."

"Spock." She placed her hand on his to cause him to turn his head to look at her. "I didn't mean to upset you."

"We have so little time to be alone, together. I believe it best to use that time as efficiently as possible."

_Spock, the efficiency expert. _Uhura smiled at the thought.

"Did I say something to humor you?" He asked.

"I was just marveling at your way with words." She replied. "And you're right to call me out about the focus for this evening. Right now as far as I'm concerned, you and I are the only people left in the world."

"There is no reason to envision genocide, Nyota."

The East African took her hand away from him and gave Spock_ the look_. She then bowed her head in silent prayer.

"Something smells good." She said as she raised her head and picked up her spoon.

"It's vegetable soup with quinoa. I believe its aroma is what caused your confusion when you first arrived."

"Confusion about what?"

"I recall you said to me, 'You look good enough to eat.' Surely, the pleasing aroma of this soup affected your olfactory senses to the point that you ascribed the sensation to my person and experienced the urge to eat me. "

Uhura wagged her spoon at him and simply said, "I believe our soup is getting cold."

As the Vulcan tradition, they ate their entrée in silence. However, Nyota was very much aware of the Vulcan's eyes on her as she ate. Far from being disconcerting, she had learned to luxuriate in his attention. After bringing the last spoonful to her mouth, Uhura met his eyes to convey her satisfaction.

"The soup was delicious." She told him. "You're quite the cook."

Spock studied the young woman. Leaning back against her chair, Uhura looked content and complacent. He thought, _Gratification should not be so easily acquired between lovers. _However, very little had gone as planned that evening and he questioned if he would ever have the opportunity to make his move with so little time left to spend in the apartment.

Suddenly, Uhura rose from her chair and began to pick up dishes.

"Nyota, what are you doing?"

"Cleaning up." She said as she brought the dishes to the cleanser machine and began to load it. "Since I have to retake one of my exams, tomorrow, I'm not going to stay here much longer. If I don't get some sleep, I won't be any good for it."

Spock picked up other dishes not at all sure if his face betrayed his disappointment. He moved behind her waiting his turn to place the dishes in the machine. However, not knowing of his close proximity as she stepped back, Uhura bumped against him upturning remnants of soup on Spock's sweater.

She gasped and quickly grabbed a kitchen towel to clean him up. Still, a reddish stain remained.

"I'm so sorry, Spock." She apologized. "You should clean it as soon as you get home or it will be ruined."

"The stain will be set long before I reach my housing unit. Diarmuid has a clothes sanitizing unit. I will take care of the matter, presently."

Spock turned toward the machine located to the right of the kitchen area and pulled his sweater over his head.

_Uhura . . . _

_Just stood there . . . in awe of his taut, muscular back . . ._

The East African watched with undivided attention as Spock placed the sweater in the unit. When he turned toward her, he could not help but notice her wide-eyed response as she took in his well-toned physique.

Spock cocked his head at an angle as a rejoinder to her reaction. Embarrassed being caught ogling him, Uhura quickly turned from the Vulcan while feigning interest in arranging the dishes in the cleanser machine.

Spock observed her as she continued to manipulate the arrangement of the dishes. It did not take long to realize her comfort zone was shrinking rapidly.

"Nyota, there is no need to continue to reorganize the dishes. You should simply close the unit and initiate the cleaning cycle."

"Oh, yeah . . . right." Uhura followed his directions and then headed to her chair with her eyes cast down. She picked up her purse and consciously avoided looking toward Spock as she headed toward the door. "Well, I better be on my way."

"The cleaning cycle for the units holding the sweater and dishes will be completed in less than 10 minutes. The consequence of your detainment for that period is negligible. You shall remain until these tasks are completed. Afterwards, I will ensure your safe arrival to your housing unit."

Before she could respond, Uhura heard Spock move toward her from behind. She felt his fingers take hold of her purse strap on her shoulder and pull it down her arm. She then heard the impact of the purse thrown upon the table.

"Nyota." He called to her. "Turn to me."

Uhura felt the intensity of his eyes upon her, but she did not move. It took her a moment to speak, but when she found her tongue she told him, "I don't want to disappoint you, Spock."

"It is not your inexperience that paralyzes you. You are afraid of losing control."

Silence.

"Nyota, do I not speak the truth?"

"How ironic to hear those words coming from a Vulcan." She retorted in an attempt to divert focus from herself.

"It is because I am Vulcan that I am so acquainted with this fear and recognize it in you."

Silence.

"Turn to me." He demanded.

Uhura took a step toward the door, but she knew she could not leave. She loved him and wanted to learn how to please him.

_She had to know._

_She had to know how far she would go._

Uhura turned her body toward the Vulcan who stood only a foot from her. As she lifted her eyes, she was now in full view of what the sweater had hidden . . . a finely sculpted torso covered by delicate black hairs.

"You may touch me, Nyota." It was not a command, but an invitation to which she found herself eager to accept.

Uhura reached her hands up to Spock's chest and allowed the slender tips of her fingers to gingerly slide down from his collarbone to his abdomen.

_She liked it . . ._

_She liked the feel of the soft, fine hairs against the firmness of his body . . ._

Uhura looked up to him as if to ask permission to continue her play. He nodded, pleased with her exploration.

She now took the palms of her hands and pressed them against his chest. She then began to make circular motions, massaging him gently.

_She liked it . . . _

_Touching him this way . . . _

_Feeling his hard body with her hands . . . _

_Brought a smile to her face . . ._

Spock observed, "This act appears to have brought you pleasure."

"Yes." She said with no hesitation. "Touching you makes me feel . . . " She gasped as her body suddenly began to tremble and she felt a warm flush move throughout her body. "Wow." She said as she steadied herself against him until the feeling subsided. "What was that?"

"You were having an orgiastic response."

"An orgasm? But we didn't . . . you know . . . _do it."_

"Nyota, we need not have intercourse for you to experience that sensation."

"Spock, it hardly seems fair."

"Explain."

"Seems like I'm the only one having any . . . _fun_."

"You have been so absorbed in your own response to sexual stimuli that you were unable to recognize the effect of your touch on me."

"But, Spock, you just stood there." She teased. "I've seen more reaction from you with a cup of your favorite tea than what happened just . . ."

Spock did not allow her to finish her sentence. His voice unrecognizably course when he told her, "You underestimate yourself, Nyota."

_His hands . . ._

_Grasping the bottom of her top . . . _

_Pulling it over her head . . ._

_Throwing it down on the floor . . ._

_His hands . . ._

_Stripped off her bra and bared her breasts . . ._

_His hands . . ._

_Took her by her shoulders and pulled her to him . . ._

_Breath to breath . . ._

_Skin to skin . . ._

_His lips . . ._

_His tongue . . ._

_Engaged in a passionate exploration of . . ._

_Her ear lobes . . ._

_Her neck . . ._

_Her shoulders . . ._

_His intense heat . . . _

_Flowing into her . . ._

_Transforming her into a woman she did not recognize . . ._

_She had lost control . . ._

_And she did not care . . ._

_So, sexy . . ._

"_Yeah, baby . . . mmmmmmmmm . . . like that . . . Baby, do it like that . . ."_

_So, aroused . . ._

"_Mmmmmmmm . . . Spock . . . feels so good when you do that to me . . ."_

_So, naughty . . ._

_Enjoying the feel of her naked breasts against his body . . ._

_She allowed her erect nipples to caress him with her fervent desire . . ._

_Moving up and down . . ._

_Up and down . . ._

_Up and down . . ._

_Up and down . . ._

_Taking delight in the wetness she felt between her legs . . . _

_Because he had made her that way . . ._

_Now, the Vulcan called to her . . ._

"_Nyota . . . "_

_And the East African whispered . . ._

"_Yes, Baby, just let me know what you want."_

"_Want you . . . "_

_He told her with his husky voice filled with his hunger for her . . ._

"_Want you to feel my burn . . . " _

The chime to the clothes sanitizing unit sounded . . . an intrusion that created just enough space for _reason_ to enter their thoughts.

Uhura came back into herself . . . that sensible, ambitious woman scheduled to retake an important exam the next day. With its success critical to her career aspirations, she could not risk allowing carnal desires to interfere with that objective.

And Spock reasoned it would be better if _it_ did not happen, here, in Diarmuid's apartment. He also had not forgotten Uhura was a virgin and _the first time _would require patience and sensitivity. There was no space in their world for that . . . not in this place . . . not tonight.

Another chime sounded. The dishes were ready to be put away.

Few words were exchanged between them as they dressed and tidied the apartment. They walked to campus in silence, both convinced they had done _the right thing._ Yet, when the two arrived at Uhura's residence hall neither could find their tongue to give any words of parting. They simply went their separate ways letting the silence speak for itself.

_It was the right thing to do. _Uhura told herself as she got ready for bed. Her roommate had not yet returned. However, with the time being 10:13 PM, Gaila still had 47 minutes before curfew and never hesitated to make sure she took advantage of all the time she was allowed. Uhura usually relished these times to be alone, but tonight she strangely felt _lonely_.

_It was the right thing to do_. She reminded herself, as the East African lay her head down on her pillow. And as she lay there in the dark, she wondered if she could stop her tears from falling before Gaila returned home.

_It was the logical thing to do. _Spock told himself as he lay in his bed gripping a soiled red scarf he had _borrowed_ from Uhura. He had completed the act, but that night it had not been very satisfying. It was not a release he needed, but a bond with a woman he was not supposed to have.

_It was the logical thing to do. _He reminded himself, as he closed his eyes to find sleep. But, the one he so desired was not with him. That night he could find no rest.

**Author's Note: **Your comments are always welcome.


	10. Chapter 10 Sevat

**Author's Note: **In Chapter 10, a former childhood bully returns to Spock's life to request his assistance. He reveals a suspicion about T'Lau that even Spock had not suspected.

Your comments are always welcome.

In Spock's office, Cadet Goldberg completed his review of the week's class notes for the Advanced Course in Quantum Physics. Goldberg never found an error in content, but his Vulcan supervisor expected him to revise word choices that would appear stilted or wooden to the humans who made up the majority of the students in his Academy courses. Goldberg had discussed the subject with Spock at the beginning of the semester.

"The official language of the Federation is not my native tongue." Spock told him from his computer console. "Since it is not as precise as Vulcan, I sometimes find my initial word choices not as effective as I intend them to be."

"Vulcans are such experienced space travellers and one of the founders of the Federation." Goldberg observed. "If you don't mind me saying, sir, I always thought it odd your people didn't have a better command of the Federation language."

Although his supervisor's indifferent expression had not changed, Goldberg suddenly thought better of his comment and quickly attempted to soften his words. "I'm sorry, sir, if that sounded like an insult."

"There is no need to apologize, Cadet Goldberg. Your comment was actually quite perceptive."

Spock turned his chair toward Goldberg, remembering Uhura once told him humans preferred eye-to-eye contact when speaking with each other since they also relied on visual cues to complement word meaning. Contrary to popular belief, Vulcans actually thought it only logical to make some accommodations to promote more effective interactions with Terrans as long as those modifications did not significant alter one's primary Vulcan character, behavior and beliefs.

Spock continued his comments to his Course Assistant. "The appropriate response is actually quite complicated. However, allow me to put it in a context you can better understand. For many centuries in Earth's history, Terrans believed themselves to be the center of the universe. In fact, few could even conceive of intelligent life on another planet. Is this not true?"

"Yes, sir. That was an accurate characterization until relatively recently when the Vulcans made first contact with humans upon our successful implementation of warp drive technology."

"Vulcans developed the technology for space travel thousands of years ago and have been engaged with alien races for as long a period. However, our people still tend to view our world as the center of the universe. Unlike Terrans, we do not begin learning Federation from the time we are infants. Vulcans believe language is more than a means of communications, but one of a people's most significant culture bearers. To diminish the importance of one's language is to lessen our sense of who we are as a race."

Goldberg nodded. "I think I understand now, sir. It kind of explains why no Vulcan has ever accepted a seat on the Federation Council."

"As I previously stated, Vulcan-Federation relations are more complex than the explanation I gave. However, it should have provided some clarity on the matter."

"That it did." The Cadet replied as Spock turned back to his console. "Sir, one more question, if you don't mind?"

Spock hesitated, and then turned his head slightly toward Goldberg. It did not take the Cadet long to pick up on this visual cue. Mr. Spock would answer this question, but would not be pleased if he were detained much longer from getting back to his own work.

"Sir, I know you have taught these classes dozens of times. Yet, during my interview for this position, Cadet Uhura told me that each semester you delete the previous semester's notes and then rewrite them."

"I do not rewrite them." He corrected. "I write them anew. Knowledge is not stagnate. My students should not expect anything less from my lectures than a careful compilation and analysis of current scholarship."

"Mr. Spock, I doubt if most faculty strive for such demanding standards."

"Cadet Goldberg, I have never endeavored to compare the approach I take to my courses to the pedagogical practices of others. I am my own taskmaster."

Goldberg attached the Class Notes document to an email and clicked on the "Send" button. He knew Mr. Spock would not take the actual notes to class. As usual, the text would be committed to memory and he would change it at will. Still, Goldberg felt proud he had assisted him in some way, albeit not very significantly. The Cadet had come to enjoy his job and the prestige that came with being the famous Vulcan scientist's Course Assistant.

Goldberg checked his chronometer. _6:13 PM. _ _Past time for me to go. _ The Cadet began to rise from his chair when the door opened. In walked a tall, slender Vulcan wearing a brown leather jacket opened enough to reveal a visitor's badge clipped to a beige shirt.

"May I assist you, sir?" Goldberg asked.

"I am looking for Spock. Is this not his office?"

"Yes, sir, it is. However, unless you have an appointment, Mr. Spock does not have a set time he's here. When he's not in class, he tends to spend the majority of his time at one of the research labs."

"I do not have an appointment." The man replied as he scanned the room. "I was on campus for another matter and decided to come by his office."

"Would you like me to set an appointment for you, sir?"

The Vulcan seemed to have completed his scan of the office when he finally responded. "That will not be necessary. I will wait for him to arrive."

Goldberg moved toward him. "If you had come to the office earlier, I would not mind if you remained while I was here. But, I've finished my hours for the day and am on my way out. I can't leave you alone, here, sir."

"I do not require company. You are free to leave."

"No, sir. I can't do that. I must secure the office when I leave."

"Then do so and be gone. I will depart if he does not arrive within the next hour."

"Sir. That is not an option I can consider. Even if you were with Starfleet, I couldn't leave you alone in Mr. Spock's office. If you don't leave immediately, you'll give me no choice but to call . . . "

The door suddenly opened.

"Sevat." Spock identified the visitor as he came through the door.

"Mr. Spock, do you know this man?" Goldberg became flustered and nervously spoke in a rush. "I'm sorry, sir. I didn't know. Your friend didn't have an appointment and refused when I asked him to leave. I almost called for security. I don't know what I was thinking. I probably should have tried to contact you. I hope this incident does not go on my record, sir. I didn't mean . . ."

"Cadet Goldberg." Spock interrupted. "Sevat never was and never will be considered a friend. No, you should not have attempted to contact me. If a visitor does not have an appointment, I have instructed you not to contact me unless the situation can be deemed an emergency. Obviously, in this case, such emergency conditions do not exist. Finally, you certainly would have been following established protocol by summoning security if the visitor had refused to leave upon your request. I only regret I arrived before you had the opportunity to do so."

"Should I contact them now, sir?" Goldberg asked, emboldened by Spock's comments.

Sevat interjected, "Such a dramatic gesture is hardly necessary. Spock, if I may have 10 minutes with you, I shall gladly leave on my own volition."

Goldberg looked to Spock awaiting his instructions. His supervisor did not take his eyes from Sevat when he finally responded. "5 minutes, Sevat. Cadet Goldberg, you may leave."

"Yes, sir." Goldberg replied, relieved to leave the tense scene. However, having witnessed Spock's expertise in hand-to-hand combat demonstrations, he had no concern for his safety.

The Cadet picked up his iTablet from his desk and headed toward the door when he decided to give his supervisor a few last comments.

"Mr. Spock, I completed all of my tasks for today and forwarded the Class Notes document to your attention."

"Thank you, Cadet Goldberg." Spock acknowledged.

"And one other thing, sir."

"Yes." Spock replied curtly.

"I wanted to ask if you had a chance to catch up with Cadet Uhura. When I saw you on Wednesday, you seemed anxious to locate her."

"That matter has been resolved, Cadet."

Oblivious to the terseness of Spock's reply, Goldberg continued smiling. "Then she must have told you what she confirmed when I saw her in the cafeteria yesterday. She's not interested in returning to her former position, sir. I guess you're stuck with me for the rest of the semester after all."

"Good evening, Cadet Goldberg."

This time Goldberg heard an edge to Spock's tone that unmistakably conveyed his displeasure with the conversation. Thinking it best not to say another word, the Cadet quickly headed out the door.

Sevat commented, "Spock, you were much more cordial with me, yesterday, following Ms. Uhura's oral examination."

"I behaved as I would toward any guest faculty member in the service of our Academy. Did I not provide all of the appropriate obligatory expressions of appreciation?"

"As demonstrated by your treatment of me this afternoon, yesterday's performance was obviously crafted for the ears of someone other than myself. However, as far as T'Lau is concerned, you need not have bothered. She is unaware of our childhood history."

"I am unconcerned with whether or not T'Lau learns of your juvenile predilection for bullying. For some reason, she wanted me to meet with you in a more social setting and suggested we would dine together. I thought our exchange might somehow satisfy her, since I had no inclination to meet her desire."

For a few moments, the Vulcans studied each other in silence, before Spock continued.

"Now that we have gotten the preliminaries out of the way, Sevat, you will tell me why you have come to see me."

"Like father, like son." Sevat commented drily. "Your taste for human women escapes me."

Spock gave no response. Not knowing the extent of Sevat's knowledge, he was not about to divulge more than his visitor actually knew.

Sevat continued. "During my examination of Ms. Uhura, her pronunciation of Vulcan was flawless."

"Contrary to your criticism of the Academy's Xenolinquistic's Department, I suppose there is something they are doing right."

"My evaluation needs no revision. As you are fully aware, there is a diphthong used in our speech that is imperceptible to most Terrans. Although her advisor, Dr. Greeley, studied on our planet for five years, the woman's use of the diphthong is clumsy and childlike. Ms. Uhura could have only learned to use it properly with a native speaker and you are the only Vulcan on the Academy faculty."

"Ms. Uhura served as my Course Assistant last semester which afforded us the occasion to speak Vulcan from time to time."

"You've had more opportunities to practice the language with Ms. Uhura than in the confines of this office. In fact, it appears you have provided her with instruction on other subjects, as well."

The two men now locked eyes. Spock tried to suppress his growing ire, but knew he had to cool his temper. Sevat had, yet, to expose the full extent of his knowledge of his relationship with Uhura. Now, it was Spock's turn to go on the offensive.

"At one time I believed the Vulcan Secret Service had higher standards than to allow you into their ranks as an agent. I see I am mistaken."

"I doubt if you can understand this, Spock, but I have pledged my life to the security of our people. Nothing else has greater meaning for me than that objective."

"I fail to understand how my relationship with Ms. Uhura would be of any concern to that end."

"Your relationship with Ms. Uhura is of great concern to T'Lau."

"Explain."

"At present, I cannot provide you with an explanation which would serve to satisfy you."

"Try telling the truth." Spock challenged him.

"T'Lau is not what she appears."

"Only 1 minute 48 seconds of your allotted time with me remains. I suggest the remainder of your dialogue be not so cryptic."

"We believe the woman calling herself T'Lau has assumed that identity."

"I find it difficult to believe she is an imposter."

"Why is that so? Because you have had sexual relations with her? Spock, I am a Vulcan man like you. It is rare for us to become intimately involved with any of our sexual partners unless we are bonded. It is not logical to expend the time and energy on building a relationship with another unless we intend a union."

Spock only needed to think how he craved intimacy with Uhura for him to know what Sevat said to be true.

"An imposter could easily infiltrate such a situation with only a minimum of background knowledge. With her husband's death under questionable circumstances and little contact with her parents, few would have reason to question her identity."

"How long?"

"Three years, 4 months, 3 days."

"That is shortly before I returned from my last Starfleet mission."

"During the time we have been working on this case, three of agents have disappeared and are presumed dead. We need your help to fully expose this plot."

"Are you working with Federation authorities on this case?"

"Spock, you must know our leaders have, yet, to confirm our agency even exists. We must rely on our own resources."

"What is it that you believe I can do? T'Lau and I have not had sexual relations in over a year. I only maintain a professional association with her which will be completely severed once Starfleet's latest StarShip is ready for its maiden voyage."

"You must resume personal relations with her."

"I cannot." Spock replied with no hesitation.

"It is the only way to gain her complete trust. You may then become privy to a significant clue that may uncover this scheme. With this much time and resources being expended by this imposter and her allies, the expected payoff must be without equal."

"Your time has elapsed."

"What is your answer, Spock?"

"I need time to consider all that has been said."

"What is there to consider? Have I not convinced you of the necessity of this mission?"

"You do not know what you ask of me." He admitted with an edge of anger. "You do not know what may be lost."

"Perhaps, that is true. However, Spock there is one thing I know which I did not understand as a child. You _are_ Vulcan. You have spent your life, thus far, proving it to be so. Even living among them all of these years, you have been steadfast in adhering to our customs, manners, and philosophies. Reason and logic are your masters. You can come to no other conclusion, but to accept this task."

"How can I trust you?"

The corners of Sevat's mouth turned up into what could almost pass as a smile. "Are you not the son of Sarek? I am sure you know whom to contact to perform a background check of me. Four days, Spock. I will seek your answer in four days."

As soon as the door closed with Sarek on the other side, Spock picked up his communicator and inputted several numbers.

"McCoy, here." The voice spoke through the communicator.

"Dr. McCoy, this is Spock. I need you to run the DNA test on the sample you took from T'Lau."

"Look, Mr. Spock, I told you such work had a low priority in the lab. We're still short-staffed in all areas due to the medical emergency on Alpha Colony V. If I can possibly move the sample up in priority, I might be able to get the results back within 7-10 days."

"Dr. McCoy, I obviously did not make myself clear. You will personally run the test and bring the results to me within the next 72 hours."

"Yes, sir." McCoy replied in answer to Spock's unwavering demand. "I will see what I can do."

**Author's Note: **In Chapter 11, Spock goes to his teahouse to reflect on his conversation with Sevat and unexpectedly finds Uhura. The Vulcan explains to her the source of the word, _Ashayam._

Your comments are always welcome.


	11. Chapter 11 Ashayam

**Author's Note: **In Chapter 11, Spock goes to his teahouse to reflect on his conversation with Sevat, but unexpectedly finds Uhura. The Vulcan takes the time to explain to her the source of the word, _Ashayam._

Your comments are always welcome.

At the House of Diarmuid, a teahouse owned by Spock in the city, Uhura sat at a secluded corner table with the middle-aged manager and establishment namesake. Between them are two teacups, a tin of tea, and a pot with a digital thermometer inserted in the ceramic vessel. Dressed in a plain t-shirt and slacks, Uhura's jacket sat draped across the back of her chair. Although it is only 9:13 PM, she could not help from yawning, despite the fact it was Friday night and the place was buzzing from its many patrons.

"That's the third time you yawned tonight." The Irishman commented. "Is this a good time for you to be doing this?"

"Sorry . . . I didn't get much sleep last night."

"You could have caught a nap before you came over."

"I didn't have a chance to close my eyes for a second. This morning I taught a class that was followed by a seminar I elected, even though I'm finished with my own coursework. Then, the afternoon was taken up by my second attempt at one of my comprehensive exams. I barely had time to get something to eat, before going to choir practice and coming here."

"Girl, it's a wonder you're still able to sit up. You know, you could have canceled this evening's session."

"In two months, I haven't missed one of my scheduled lessons and I don't mean to start now." She checked the thermometer. "The temperature is at 185°. Should I add the tea leaves now?"

"Not so fast, girl. I told you it had to be at 180°."

"180°." Uhura repeated as she entered a note on her mini-iTablet.

"I doubt if that Vulcan shithead is going to appreciate all of the trouble you're going through."

"Diarmuid," she warned, "You know I don't stand for you calling him names like that. And, I'm not doing this just for him. It's for me, as well. Tea is something that he is obsessive about and I want to learn all about it."

"So, you can please _him._"

"You make it sound as if there's something wrong with that."

"Ordinarily, it would be fine, but Uhura you know he's not human."

It was not the first time Diarmuid had raised her anger during these sessions, but she felt especially sensitive from lack of sleep. "You're saying it as if it is an insult. And, you know, he is biracial."

"I'm not making any offense, girl. It's just a fact. And, you know as well as I he identifies himself as Vulcan and he don't ever try to qualify it."

"So, what are you trying to say?"

"If you want to please a Vulcan, you're going to have to think like a Vulcan."

"That's where you're wrong, Diarmuid. Like anyone else from a different ethnic group, Spock wants me to appreciate and respect his culture. He doesn't want me to transform myself into something I'm not. Being an African woman is an intrinsic part of me. So, the way I _choose_ to please him has got to be a function of who and what _I am._"

"Ain't you the sassy one, tonight? And, don't tell me Spock's not rubbing off on you. You're getting quite a sharp tongue, young lady."

"Why give him all the credit?" She retorted. "I've known how to dish it out long before I met Spock."

Diarmuid wet his lips suggestively. "That Vulcan don't know what to do with you, does he?"

Uhura gave him a _you don't really think I'm gong to answer that question_ look.

"Diarmuid." A patron called to him.

The Irishman turned his head toward the caller. "Brother, can't you see I'm busy over here? Miriam can get you what you want."

"She's swamped serving others and we've been waiting for nearly 15 minutes."

"15 minutes! Oh, my! Well, let me just get on up, right now!" Diarmuid exclaimed without moving an inch.

"Go on, Diarmuid, before you lose a customer." Uhura advised.

"This is the best damn teahouse in the city and that guy knows it. He ain't going no where."

"The temperature of the tea is almost down to 180. I'll add the tea leaves at that time like you advised. Now, go on. I'm not paying you to lose business."

Diarmuid reluctantly rose from his seat. "Now, Uhura, you know you need to quiet down with that bit of news. If that Vulcan ever found out you're paying me, it would really set his green blood to boil."

"Diarmuid, why would Ms. Uhura provide you with any form of compensation?"

While neither Diarmuid nor Uhura had seen Spock enter the establishment, his voice was unmistakable. Diarmuid turned his body to face the Vulcan and stepped to the side to reveal the East African. However, to the Irishman's dismay, Spock's intense glare remained on target.

Diarmuid attempted to muster a weak smile, although he knew it would have little effect in softening the Vulcan's stern demeanor. "Hey, boss. Didn't expect to see you here tonight."

"Obviously. Now, you will answer my question. Why would Ms. Uhura provide you with any form of compensation?"

Uhura rose to her feet in the manager's defense. "Spock, lay off of him. I asked Diarmuid to perform a service for me and I wouldn't allow him to do it unless I paid him for his trouble."

"Identify this service, Diarmuid."

"He was . . ." Uhura began before Spock interrupted her.

"Diarmuid, have you lost your tongue?"

"No, boss. Uhura wanted me to teach her about teas, so I obliged the young lady."

"How long has this arrangement been in practice?"

"For a little while."

"You will be more exact."

"Hard to say exactly when, boss."

"Perhaps, retrieving your calendar will serve to refresh you memory."

"December 19." Uhura spoke up. "That was the date of our first lesson. There was one other one before the holidays and three - including tonight's – since the semester began."

"Diarmuid!" The customer called once more to the manager's relief. "We're still waiting."

"Got to go, Spock." Diarmuid told him in hopes the Vulcan would move from his path. "Miriam can't get to everyone."

Spock's glare appeared to intensify. "Diarmuid, you will refund all credits Ms. Uhura has provided before she leaves here, tonight."

"All right . . . all right. And, don't worry, I won't charge her for any future lessons."

"Ms. Uhura will no longer require these services from you. Do you understand this, Diarmuid?"

"OK . . . OK. So, then do you mind if I get on with my job?"

Spock gave Diarmuid just enough room to slip past him. Uhura sunk tiredly back into her chair, while the Vulcan scanned the contents of the table. He then removed his jacket and draped it across one of the chairs before sitting next to the East African.

"There was no call for you to talk to Diarmuid that way." Uhura commented. "He was just doing what I asked of him."

"It is part of his job responsibilities to educate our customers about any one of the many varieties of teas which are available at this establishment. The informed consumer with a discriminating palate is more likely to become a loyal customer who will frequent this teahouse at greater intervals. By accepting payment from you, he essentially received compensation twice."

"But I didn't feel cheated, Spock." Uhura replied. "For each of these sessions, he has spent at least an hour providing detailed instruction. I have asked him provide a service that goes far beyond what most patrons would expect."

"It does not matter whether or not you felt unfairly treated by him. Diarmuid violated a teahouse policy and must rectify this transgression or find himself another employer."

"Let it go, Spock, it really isn't a criminal offense."

Silence.

Uhura finally rolled her eyes and picked up a spoon to retrieve tea leaves from a tin.

"What are you doing?" He asked drily.

"The temperature of the water is at 180°. It's time for me to feed the teapot."

Spock removed the thermometer from the pot.

"So, what are _you_ doing, Spock?"

"Thermometers are for novices."

"I think the term certainly suits me at this stage."

"It will be difficult for you to stop using this artificial aid if you rely on it, now."

"Diarmuid told me this particular tea is one the most expensive types grown on Earth. I think he called it, Silver Needle tea. I didn't want to mess it up by brewing it at the wrong temperature."

"Nyota, if you truly desire to become more conversant concerning teas, you must learn to be more precise with your terminology. Silver Needle tea is not a type, but a variety of white tea. Grown in the Fujian province of China, the tea leaves are made from buds harvested only two days of each Earth year. It is not _one_ of the most costly Terran varieties, it is _the_ most expensive tea grown on this planet."

Uhura looked down at the discarded thermometer and then to the Vulcan, who was unmoved by her silent plea.

Spock continued, "There are many varieties of tea which simply require one to brew it in boiling water. However, the delicate leaves of Silver Needle must be treated with special care. The temperature of the water is raised to boiling and then we must patiently wait for it to find the heat that will best exploit its exquisite properties." The Vulcan placed his hand beside the pot. "This is the way we will test its readiness."

Uhura watched as he took his index finger and slowly let it slide down the pot from its top to base.

"Perfect." Spock told her. "You must try it, Nyota. You must learn to identify various levels of heat by touch alone."

"But, Spock, it's _really _hot." She protested. "At least, hotter than I can probably stand it. You know Vulcans have a higher tolerance for heat than humans."

"I am not asking you to deliberately harm yourself."

"Well, we're in agreement there." She quipped.

"Nyota, do not be afraid to explore your limits." He counseled. "Touch."

Spock's simple invitation had its effect as Uhura moved her right hand to the pot. Then, she folded all but her index finger down as she gingerly reached to touch the pot's top.

"Ouch." Uhura winced and drew her hand back. She looked back to Spock who seemed to challenge her through his dark eyes.

_She could not give up . . ._

Uhura moved her hand back to the pot and took a breath. This time she deliberately placed her finger at the top and held it there enduring the initial shock of the heat.

Another breath . . .

A grimace . . .

And then finally . . . a soft sigh . . .

_I can do this. _She thought to herself as her finger slid unhurriedly down the pot.

"Phew!" Uhura exclaimed as she removed her finger, quite pleased with her achievement. And, it was not until she raised her eyes to Spock that she realized his attention had not been on her demonstration at all.

"Nyota, you may now feed your pot."

"And just what were you looking at while I accomplished this great feat." She said playfully while putting carefully measured tablespoons of the precious tea leaves into the pot.

"You, of course."

"Now, it is your turn to be more precise, Mr. Spock."

"My focus was upon your face."

"My face was not the part of my body _touching_ the pot, which I believe was the operative word in your request."

"Your face told me all I needed to know."

Uhura could not help, but offer him one of her loving smiles. However, this expression did not remain on her face for long.

As she replaced the lid of the pot, Uhura commented, "Diarmuid said it should steep for eight minutes."

"10 minutes." He corrected her.

Taken aback by his terse response, she challenged him. "Sometimes, Spock, I don't understand you."

"Was there an assumption that would not be the case?"

_All right, settle down, girl. _She told herself. _You have to be on your best game to get into a battle of words with him even when you have all your faculties. You're too tired to put up a good fight right now. Just be upfront with him._

"Baby, is there something going on? Something you want to talk with me about?

Her questions caused Spock to think back to his conversation with Sevat. But, he could not . . . the Vulcan _would not_ share this with her.

When Spock did not readily respond, Uhura continued. "I thought you told me you were working late tonight because you needed to catch up on reading your Research Assistants' progress reports."

"There was an unexpected change in plans, which evidently turned out to be fortuitous. If I had remained in my office as previously scheduled, I may not have learned of your pact with my teahouse manager for some time to come."

"Baby, I know this arrangement with Diarmuid has upset you, but . . . "

"That man's name has been on your lips much too often, tonight." He interrupted.

The East African shook her head in disbelief. "Spock, you can't be jealous of . . . "

One look from the Vulcan was all that was needed for her to know how foolish that thought had been.

"OK . . . OK." She laughed, "That was crazy." She attempted to sober herself before she continued. "Baby, I know you aren't pleased about this agreement I had with . . . _him_, but it wasn't supposed to be a point of discontentment. Knowing of your passion for tea, I only wanted to learn more about it so I could better share this experience with you."

Spock felt her hand find his underneath the table. It was this touch that opened his heart.

"Touch." He began. "My parents rarely showed affection like this . . . at least, not before others . . . including me. Yet, this gesture you perform with little hesitation."

"That seems like all I have to offer."

"Why do you make it sound as though it were a criticism?"

"Spock, it's all right for you to admit it. It must be frustrating to be with someone like me . . . someone so inexperienced."

When Spock did not readily respond, the East African took it as a confirmation of her statement and began to slip deeper into her own sexual insecurities. Ashamed, she withdrew her hand from his and cast her eyes downward.

The withdrawal of her hand brought a chill to the Vulcan. He wanted to comfort her, but he did not know how. Spock wondered, _How will I ever learn to give her what she needs?_

Minutes passed as the wounded ones sat in silence.

And then, Spock took up the teapot and filled her cup and his. He observed as the cup sat before Uhura untouched for 93 seconds. Finally, she reached for the cup and took it up between her fingers. Bringing it to her nose, he watched as her chest rose gently as she took in the delicate aroma. Now touching her parted lips, she tipped the cup up and closed her eyes as she felt the rich liquid move across her tongue and down her throat.

Suddenly, despite her fatigued body, a moment of clarity entered Uhura's mind. _Intimacy . . . above all, it was intimacy that Spock sought from me_. She now knew why taking tea lessons from Diarmuid had disturbed him so. For the Vulcan, the tea ritual symbolized one of the few ways he knew how to access such an intimate state. No matter how innocent, he could not bear the thought of her engaging in this act with any other man.

Spock felt her loving eyes on him as he took up his cup. He allowed the tea's sweet aroma to enter his nostrils, before bringing the cup down to his lips. With closed eyes, he welcomed the heat of the liquid and the warming sensation that spread throughout his body.

Spock opened his eyes expecting her rapt attention, but instead found the East African leaning her weary head propped against one of her hands. Her mouth opened in, yet, another yawn.

"Am I boring you, Nyota?" He quipped.

"I'm sorry, Baby." She replied sheepishly. "Didn't get much sleep last night. I know you probably slept like a baby."

Spock knew this was not the case. However, he did not want to reawaken her sexual concerns this evening by providing any details of last night's bedtime activity.

Uhura continued. "I had a long . . . long . . . long day, which included the retake of one of my comprehensive exams." She looked to Spock, but when he did not provide an expected follow up she filled in the dialogue gap by performing both parts of the conversation.

"He asks, _Nyota, I trust you feel your efforts this time will lead to a greater chance for success."_

"She replies, _Well, Spock, while I didn't expect the same questions, I must admit I was surprised the new ones seemed more challenging than the original. Still, I was able to outline and write my response with time to spare. So, yes, I do have a good feeling about it this time . . . a real good feeling."_

"He asks her, _Was there any doubt this would be the outcome?"_

"She answers, _Well, Spock, after all, I did fail it the first time."_

"That's when he told her, _Nyota, you should have never carried any uncertainty as to __if__ you would pass the exam._ _The only question was __when__ you would succeed with this task. Remember, 'For the righteous falls seven times, and rises again.' Proverbs 24:16."_

Spock gave her a skeptical eye and commented, "I was not aware this Vulcan quoted scripture from a Terran Bible."

Uhura feigned indignation when she retorted, "Well, he does when I'm telling the story."

Spock's head turned to a slight angle in reaction to her words.

The East African cleared her throat in preparation to complete her tale. "So, she tells him, '_Oh, Baby, you always know just the right thing to say.' _Hugs and kisses. The . . . " She stifled another yawn. "The end."

Spock noted her eyelids beginning to droop. "Nyota, put on your jacket. I shall escort you back to your residence hall."

"No, Spock." She raised her head and tried to straighten her body. "Just a while longer."

"I am sure you are aware of the scheduled military exercises this weekend?"

"You mean, _every _weekend."

"What time do you report in the morning?"

"5 AM." She admitted reluctantly.

"Then it is not wise to remain here any longer."

"I came here at 9 o'clock and planned to be here for an hour with . . . _him_. So that means I have nearly a half hour left."

"26 minutes, 30 seconds if your time of arrival is accurate."

"Then, let me have at least that time to be with you."

"You can barely keep your eyes open."

"I'll just rest here for a while and you can let me know when it is time to go in the unlikely event I fall asleep." Uhura moved her chair so that it touched his.

"This is hardly a suitable place for a respite."

"Baby, I don't recall asking your opinion." She told him as the East African leaned her body against his. When her head came to rest upon his shoulder, he watched as tiny braids of her hair fell forward across her face. With one hand, he swept her hair back and enjoyed the feeling of the coarse strands against his skin.

Uhura closed her eyes and nestled deeper into his body. "Are you comfortable?" He asked.

"Almost."

"Is there something I can do to enhance the experience?"

"Your arm."

"I have two of them."

"One will do."

"Your instruction."

"Place it around me." He complied by moving an around her petit waist.

"How is that?"

"That'll do." She sighed happily as her slender fingers tapped gently against his chest. And with gesture, he drew his arm tighter around her and lowered his head so his lips would brush against the top of her head. _Oh, how I love you, Nyota._

There had been few moments like this with other women. Spock was no stranger to sex and his female partners rarely found fault in his technique. But the Vulcan had little experience with intimacy. Even with Leila, the Hawaiian woman he had once loved, Spock seldom took the time to be with her and explore their love for each other. The Vulcan did not understand why, but being with Nyota was somehow _different_.

"Ashayam." He whispered.

"Hmmmm . . . " She stirred. "Baby, what was that you called me?"

"Ashayam." He quietly repeated.

"Is that a Vulcan word? I don't recall ever hearing it."

"Yes, it is a word from the Vulcan lexicon, but it is one of seven words in the cannon not of Vulcan origin. It is doubtful you would hear this term in an academic setting."

"What does it mean?"

"It's a term of endearment."

"What's the literal translation?"

"Some words defy translation into another language."

"Spock, you are talking to a linguist. I am quite aware of the limitations of translating one language to another. Just pick a Federation language term which comes as close to it as possible."

"To understand it, I will need to tell you a story. More precisely, a Vulcan folktale."

"Oh, yes, Spock. Please go on. I don't think I've ever heard a folktale from your people."

"In several significant ways, the story matches features of an archetype found throughout the quadrant, even on Earth."

"Once upon a time . . . " She urged him on, afraid she would fall asleep before hearing the story.

"Once upon a time there was a Prince and the time had come in his life for him to seek a wife. This could be no ordinary woman, for one day she would rule the land with him as his queen when he ascended to the throne."

"Sounds like it has more in common with European tales than those of Africa."

"Should I not go on?"

"No . . . no . . . I'm sorry. I'll try not to interrupt, again."

"Women were brought to him from other kingdoms far and near to vie for an opportunity to be his wife and enjoy the riches of the royal household. However, none of these women could win his heart until he laid his eyes on her."

Spock's dramatic pause caused Uhura to quickly forget her intent to withhold any further interjections. "Who was she, Spock? Come on, tell me!"

"She was not of his people, but the daughter of an alien merchant who had come to the palace selling his merchandise. The moment the Prince saw this daughter from a foreign world, his heart filled with love for her."

"Love at first sight. It does not sound very Vulcan-like."

"The story is not actually set on Vulcan, but on one of our sister planets. It also predates Surak's teachings of a lifestyle based on logic." Spock replied with a slight annoyed edge.

"All right . . . All right. I'll behave."

Spock did not put much faith in her words, but continued his story. "So, the Prince asked the father for his daughter's hand, but the merchant does not consent. The father tells him, 'Our ways may be foreign to you, but on our planet the woman decides. You must win her heart yourself if you desire to take her as your wife.' Fortunately for the Prince, the daughter agreed to remain as a guest in the palace for 30 days while the father travelled the Prince's world selling his goods. If his daughter had not fallen in love with the Prince by the time of his return, the father would take her away with him."

"So, did she end up falling in love with him."

"Nyota." He warned her once more before telling more of the story. "The ways of her people were so unfamiliar to the Prince that it was difficult for him to know how to please her. She turned up her nose at most of his food and drink. Costly gifts of fine textiles, perfume, and precious gems had little meaning to those of her race."

"Playing hard to get. I think I kind of like this girl."

"The Prince thought all hope was lost as the 30th day drew near. And, that's when he received word that a more technically advanced alien race had threatened to invade his planet. The task fell upon the Prince to rally his forces and prepare for a war that may very well bring an end to all he had ever known and cherished. He had his aide contact the daughter's father to return her to her home planet, so she would be safe."

Spock paused for Uhura's comment, but there was none this time, as she now appeared spellbound by the tale.

"And after the father arrived at the palace, the Prince came to the daughter to explain why he had to cut short his quest for her love and send her away. And, that's when she called him . . .

'_Ashayam.'_

'_Ashayam.' _The Prince repeated. _Please forgive me, but your tongue is not familiar to me.'_

'_Can you not gleam the meaning from my voice?' _She asked him._ 'Beloved . . . my Prince, you are my beloved.'_

And despite the impending danger, her words showered him with great joy. He swept her up in his arms and held her close to him. '_Oh, my love._' He told her. _'You know not how happy those words have made me. But, why now? After all this time I have tried so hard to woo you, why now?'_

'And she answered, _'These many days I have been a guest in the palace, you treated me as if I were a vain and superficial child. Plying me with delicacies and expensive trinkets only hardened my resistance as I was determined not to give my hand to such a shallow man. However, when against all odds you unhesitantly took up the mission to defend your people, I knew I had greatly misjudged you for you are most worthy. You are a man who stirs my spirit. You are a man who burns within my soul. And, you are the man I choose to take to my bed.'_

"And that very night," Spock added, "the two joined together as husband and wife."

Not, yet, hearing what she wanted to know, Uhura lifted her head and asked, "But what happened to them, Spock?"

"According to our folklore, the Prince fought valiantly, but he and his people were annihilated."

"Sorry, I asked."

"As you should know, these stories rarely end well when beings of two different cultures . . . " Spock could not complete his sentence as the implications of his thought became clear to him. But, Uhura would have no part of such talk . . . not tonight.

"Good thing it's all fiction." She told him as she unexpectedly rose from her seat. "Come on, Baby." Uhura told him as she reached for her jacket. "I almost feel wide awake now, so I best take advantage of it and head back to my dorm before I really crash."

Although he had suggested she leave earlier, the Vulcan now regretted their impending departure. It pleased him to have her in his arms . . . to hold her . . . to be with her . . . to love her. But, reason dictated he be led by logic, not his heart.

Spock stood up and placed his arms in his jacket, but Uhura's hands were the first to reach the bottom of his zipper. The East African hooked the slider and then slid the pull-tab up to his neck.

"That really wasn't the ideal bedtime story." She commented. "However, I did like the part about the meaning of that word."

Uhura innocently reached up to Spock's temple unaware of the sexual effect of such a gesture on the male Vulcan anatomy. As he felt his crotch tighten a bit, for the sake of propriety he hoped she would not linger at that spot much longer. Spock was relieved when she finally answered his silent appeal. Yet, her touch did not fail to please him as she allowed the tips of her fingers to sensuously glide down his face as she had done earlier with the teapot.

_She told him . . ._

"_Ashayam . . . Beloved . . . That's what you called me. And I won't ever let you forget it."_

_The lips of this daughter of Africa found those of a man from an alien world known as Vulcan. And, he swept her up in his arms and welcomed all her sweet kisses._

**Author's Note: **In the next chapter, Sevat meets Uhura and gives her a "proposition" she feels she cannot refuse.

Your comments are always welcome.


	12. Chapter 12 Sexual Awakening Part II

**Author's Note: **In Chapter 12, Uhura further explores her own sexual boundaries. A solo experience, the sex would probably best be rated "T+," but is not quite an "M." Most of the sex talk is in italics, so you can probably skip those parts if you find them offensive. You could also just skip over to Chapter 13 and pick up the story there with little problem. The chapter also includes scenes with Gaila and Kirk.

Your comments are always welcome.

On a SkyBus, Uhura opened her bag to see if _it_ was still there. When she saw the unopened envelope, she could not help but tell herself, _So, what were you thinking? Was it going to magically disappear out of your bag, because your eyes had not been on it for the last three minutes?_

The East African closed her bag and settled back in her seat wondering why she was not nervous on her way to see Mr. Sevat, the Vulcan Visiting Professor at the University of California-Berkeley. After all, during her oral comprehensive exam he had asked the only two questions she could not answer. Yet, she did not feel in the least apprehensive about her meeting with the famed Xenologist. _Perhaps_, she reflected, _It's because today everything seems to be going my way._

Earlier that Monday, Uhura awakened lazily in her dorm bed. As she stretched her arms over her head, Gaila came out of the bathroom already dressed in her Cadet's uniform.

"Oh, I see Sleeping Beauty has finally decided to wake up." The Orion commented as she went to a mirror to apply her makeup.

"What time is it?" Uhura asked. "It can't be that late."

"It's 7:39 and I've got to get out here in 5 minutes to make it to my class in Nonlinear Dimensionality Reduction on time. Professor Schlosberg said if I'm late one more time, she's going to have my head."

"7:39? Really?" The East African said while clasping her arms behind her head.

"Yeah, I almost called for a medic when I saw you still in the bed when I got up this morning."

"The first thing on my schedule today is my appointment with Dr. Greeley to find out the results of the exam I had to retake. And, that's not until 9 AM."

"Uhura, you know you're usually up no later than 6 AM correcting papers for your class, listening to language disks, or reading an academic journal even if it's not for a class or a project you're working on."

"This weekend's military exercises were certainly no picnic. Maybe my body just needed a little more time to recuperate."

Gaila shuddered. "Every time I think it can't get any worse, our Commanding Officer proves me wrong. With little sleep we had to deal with endless rain, mud and manual labor that must have been designed by some sort of masochist. I must have broke three nails this weekend!"

"I'm sure Starfleet appreciates your sacrifice." Uhura quipped.

"But Uhura, while there you acted like it was nothing. All weekend you seemed to have a silly grin on your face."

"Me with a silly grin?" She replied playfully.

"Yeah, kind of like the one you have on your face right now. The kind of grin that seems to say, _I'm getting some,_ even though I know you're not."

Uhura turned to the side propping her head on her hand and teased, "I'm not sure what you mean, Gaila. Getting some of _what?_"

Turning to the East African, Gaila told her, "Don't play innocent with me, Uhura. You know I'm talking about sex and I know you haven't had any . . . at least, not yet."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because you would have told me." The Orion told her with confidence.

"Oh, really?" Uhura said with a mischievous edge to her voice.

"Uhura!" Gaila exclaimed excitedly as she came over and sat on her roommate's bed. "I should have known something was going on. Now I want all of the details."

"Gaila," Uhura laughed. "You should know I'm just messing with you."

Her roommate looked at the East African warily. "I don't know. Something _is_ up with you."

"Well, it's not the sort of action you're thinking of." Uhura commented, although she knew her erotic topless activity with Spock last Thursday night would have certainly shocked Gaila's impression of the roommate she felt was sexually repressed.

"But you _are_ seeing someone, aren't you?"

"How could I? My weekends are all spoken for and, unlike you and Kirk, I always make it back before curfew."

"Oh, Uhura, now I know you're hiding something. Trying to talk nonsense as if you can't _get it on _before 11 PM. So, come on. Let me know what's going on."

"All right . . . all right. There is one thing I've got to tell you."

"That's more like it." Gaila said as she drew closer to her.

Uhura whispered, "It's 7:51."

Gaila shrieked and got up to grab her iTablet and bag.

"Don't forget you're supposed to go out with the gang, tonight, to celebrate the passing of your exams."

"That's not a certainty, yet."

"Stop trying to be so modest. You know you can't miss this time. And, don't you dare try to find some lame excuse to back out of it."

"Who me?" Uhura feigned innocence.

"You promised!" The Orion told her as she dashed out the door using a tone that sounded more like a warning, than a reminder.

Uhura happily rose up from the bed and headed for the bathroom. There, she slipped off her panties and oversized t-shirt, and then climbed into the shower.

While her comments had been veiled, Uhura knew she had probably said too much to her roommate. However, she took solace in the knowledge the Orion had been swamped with coursework and her ever time-consuming Robotics Club activities. Gaila did not seem to have the time to spend on her own love life, much less trying to pry information about Uhura's. The East African knew she had to be careful to not divulge any more than her roommate already suspected. Still, this day her thoughts of her affections for Spock had especially been difficult for her to keep beneath the surface.

_Nyota is in love . . ._

_Head over heels in love . . . _

_Crazy in love . . . _

_With a Vulcan who called her . . ._

_Ashayam . . . my Beloved . . . _

_Yes, Baby . . ._

_I love you, too, with all my heart._

As she stood beneath the showerhead, Uhura thought back to the evening Spock had expressed the term of endearment through a Vulcan folktale while at the teahouse he owned. Following the telling of the story, she recalled how he walked her back to her residence hall. Unlike the previous night when they parted feeling frustrated and unsatisfied, this time was _different._

_Like the warm water caressing her body . . ._

_She felt his eyes touching her . . ._

_There . . ._

_And . . . there . . ._

_Yes . . . Baby . . ._

_And . . . there . . ._

_Once more . . ._

_Right there . . ._

And while on campus grounds the Vulcan could not dare to meet her lips or even take her hand in his . . .

_Ashayam . . . _

The sweet memory of him voicing that tender word was all she needed . . .

_For now . . ._

_Spock . . . _

She surprised herself as she felt a nipple between her fingers . . .

_Teasing . . ._

_Pulling . . . _

_Squeezing . . ._

_Mmmmm . . . _

_Yes, Baby . . . _

_Like that . . ._

And then, she laughed at herself as she picked up the bath sponge to begin to wash her body. She thought, _What would the precious ones__1__ think if they saw that demonstration? They wouldn't believe it! . . . Even, I don't believe it._

It was not that she had never before touched herself (although the occurrence had been rare). However, this was the first time she could recall to have so consciously summoned her arousal with just the thought of _him. _

_Of course, it was a little . . . _

_Naughty . . ._

_Yes . . ._

_Erotic . . ._

_Yes . . ._

_And carnal . . ._

_But did she like it . . ._

_Oh, yes . . . _

And, if she were to be honest with herself, it would not be the last time.

Had it been one year or two since she called her friend Shaniqua with a shameful confession after having given into _touching herself_ when her arousal had grown too intense. The actress from Motown tried to calm her concerns and let her know it was _natural. _But, at the time in Uhura's mind, _Just because its natural, does not make it right._

_What made it different, now? Is it Spock? I can understand feeling this way when I'm with him but why does this happen when . . . _

Back on the SkyBus, Uhura felt a warm, sensual feeling between her legs. Without knowing why, she closed her eyes and gave into the urge to cross her legs and . . . _squeezed._

The East African felt an erotic sensation move throughout her body. The Cadet gasped for breath as she could feel her pulse racing.

_All right, girl. You better get a hold of yourself. _She admonished herself as she opened her eyes and turned her head slightly to see if she were being watched. She sighed with great relief when it appeared the other passengers were occupied with their own thoughts and activities.

_Time to bring this thing under control._ _Think of something that won't get you all hot and bothered. _She said to herself as Uhura tried to calm down. _Think . . . think . . . think of . . . Dr. Greeley!_

At one time, Uhura felt a strong sense of loyalty to her graduate advisor, even though few others shared her feelings toward the faculty member. In Dr. Greeley's courses, even Xenolinguistic majors found it challenging to keep focused on her talks for the entire period. While it was against Academy policy to ever skip a class, non-majors would find themselves present in body only as their minds would usually slip away to another matter to occupy themselves. Kirk often challenged Uhura's estimation of the professor.

"Listening to that woman is about as interesting as watching paint dry on the wall." He charged.

"Oh, that was original." Uhura retorted.

"You know what I'm saying, Uhura. Experiencing one of her classes is a painful way of testing the question as to whether or not it is possible for time to stand still."

"So, she's not an entertainer. Why should she be? It's the content that's most important and you can't question her credentials in that regard, especially as a Vulcanologist. She spent five years on Vulcan; a record that has never been matched by any human with, of course, the exception of Mr. Spock's mother, Dr. Amanda Grayson."

"Five years might as well have been five minutes. In our Introduction to Vulcan class, did you really get the impression Dr. Greeley really had any more insight on Vulcans than you or I?"

"You're exaggerating, Kirk. It's not really fair to characterize her experience that way. Even living among them, it is my understanding as a people they are not receptive to outsiders . . . "

Kirk interrupted, "You mean anyone not a Vulcan . . ."

"They are not receptive to outsiders," she repeated, "delving into their culture and traditions. They will explain them if asked, but they're not amenable to being the subject of such intensive study. Even being a cultural anthropologist did not give Dr. Grayson permission to publish her first-hand insights on the Vulcan way of life. Her marriage to Ambassador Sarek came with a strict understanding that such matters would not be for public dissemination to those beyond their world."

"That doesn't quite explain it."

"Explain what?"

"I took a look at Greeley's dissertation. Grayson didn't serve on her Doctoral Committee. Don't you think that's strange considering the circumstance?"

Kirk never ceased to amaze the East African. How many Cadets would take the time to read the thesis of a faculty in their own major, let alone those outside their major? However, in contrast to his anti-intellectual façade, Uhura knew him to have a voracious academic appetite. He also paid attention to and could recall detail like no one else she knew with the exception of Spock. Even Uhura had not realized Dr. Grayson did not serve on her advisor's dissertation committee.

But, Kirk's insights did not stop there. "And one other thing, Uhura. How come you know so much about what Dr. Grayson can or cannot do as someone married to a Vulcan? I can't imagine that tight-ass Mr. Spock discussing this with you. Didn't you tell me he hardly ever said two words to you while you served as his Course Assistant?"

"Yeah . . . something like that." Uhura did not believe she had lied since at the time she shared this complaint with Kirk, Spock kept discussions short and firmly on matters related to coursework. "But remember I told you that one day I did spend some time with Dr. Grayson when I served as an Academy Ambassador. This happened well before I became Mr. Spock's Course Assistant."

"Oh, yeah? So, she thought your tour was so great, this woman just started opening up to you about how she has to negotiate her life as a human in a Vulcan world. Really?" He questioned her suspiciously.

Unlike Gaila, Uhura could not so easily maneuver around Kirk's sharp mind. He usually would stay on her, unless he got a satisfactory answer.

"For some reason, I believe she felt me to be a kindred spirit. Like her I aspire to earn my doctoral degree and we are in related fields."

According to Kirk's expression, it did not appear he fully bought the East African's explanation. Yet, unexpectedly his comments turned back to Uhura's advisor. "Well, I still think it's telling that someone with Grayson's educational background and experience wasn't tapped by Greeley to judge her work. I wonder what was up with that?"

"As one of Dr. Greeley's students, I've got to hope your insinuations are unfounded. If true, it doesn't bode well for my future reputation in the field."

Then Kirk gave Uhura one of his "patented" smiles of assurance. "Come on, Mildred, do you think _Greeley_ can hold you back? Without a doubt, you're a real _star_. One day, the time will come when your achievements will far outshine anything Greeley can claim. And I got a feeling, it won't take too long before that comes to pass."

Uhura returned his smile, although she was sure he did not realize the inadvertent reference he had made to her actual name.2

"That's the way I like to see you look." Kirk commented. "I guess when I finally grow up, I'll learn how to act less like a smart ass and more like the man you want me to be."

The East African could not help, but raise her hand up in a futile attempt to brush down Kirk's wild blonde hair. "Got to admit the name game is _real _tired. But, I think I already see the man I want you to be. You just got to grow into him."

**Author's Note: **In Chapter 13, Uhura learns of her exam results and an offer by the Vulcan professor, Mr. Sevat.

Your comments are always welcome.

1 Her best friends – Shaniqua, Habibah, and Yasmin – from her pre-Academy days.

2 Uhura's Swahili given name, Nyota, translates to mean "star" in English.


	13. Chapter 13 The Offer

**Author's Note: **In Chapter 13, Uhura learns of her comprehensive exam results from her advisor, Dr. Greeley; and receives an offer from the Vulcan professor, Mr. Sevat.

Your comments are always welcome.

At 9 AM on a Monday morning, Uhura arrived at the office of her advisor, Dr. Margaret Greeley. The Cadet took a seat on the opposite side of the faculty member's desk, anxiously awaiting her mentor to speak the words she had worked so hard to hear since she entered the Academy three years ago.

"Congratulations, Cadet Uhura. You have now successfully completed all of your written and oral comprehensive exams. You are now officially a candidate for a doctorate in Xenolinguistics."

Upon hearing Dr. Greeley's pronouncement, the East African was so filled with joy she wanted to hug somebody. However, her advisor sat stiffly as if affixed to her chair. At age 49, she was not quite in the middle age range by 23rd century standards, yet Dr. Greeley dressed and spoke like someone much older than herself. Uhura had heard some of her classmates comment that being a Vucanologist fit Dr. Greeley, since she gave few outward signs of basic human emotions. She filled her life with her courses and studies with seemingly little interest in relationships outside of her narrow scholarly pursuits.

Yet, Uhura saw the matter quite differently. From her relationship with Spock, she learned most humans had a misperception that Vulcans were emotionless. Spock had shown her his race had a full range of feelings, but they strove to keep them under control so logic and reason could better dictate their thoughts and behavior. If Dr. Greely had gone to Vulcan to find a people who shared her outlook on life, she would have been sadly mistaken.

Nevertheless, Uhura felt one should not be critical of someone else's choices the person had made with their life, unless their actions harmed others. Being a Christian in the modern world, Uhura had been subjected to everything from off-handed slights to hostile insults. Even though United Earth's Constitution included an amendment protecting religious freedom, many still held the belief that religious conflicts had been one of the primary dynamics leading to WWIII that resulted in the death of over half a billion people. Only in the last 50 years had religious thought experienced a small, but growing movement on Terra. Still, lingering biases against such practices kept its resurgence somewhat underground. Consequently, few Terrans in Starfleet would admit being persons of faith as did Uhura. The East African thought, _How could I disparage Dr. Greeley's life choices when I have needlessly experienced disapproval for mine?_

"Thank you, Dr. Greeley." Uhura happily responded to learning of her success. "It means so much to me."

"Of course, we must now look forward to refining your dissertation topic and plotting a strategy to perform your research and write your thesis. After your mandatory five-year tour with Starfleet, I believe you'll have no problem being offered a position on the faculty of the Academy. I will personally see to that."

"Dr. Greeley, I appreciate your outlook on my career. However, I think I want to undergo, at least, two tours of duty. Hopefully, at least part of the time will be spent as a bridge officer."

"A bridge officer? Why place yourself in a position that will alternate between periods of great stress and bouts of sheer tedium. I believe the Communication Department on the lower levels of the ship would be a far better fit for someone like you."

"Dr. Greeley, I know thus far I've only had limited experience serving on a StarShip, but I think I'd like to be where the action is. While I realize there will be times of seemingly endless routine, I find myself attracted to the adventure of encountering new worlds while enhancing current relationships. And, if needed to keep the peace, I want to lend whatever talents and experiences I have to resolve any conflict that arises."

"Two tours of duty represents ten years out of your life. Perhaps, you'll find after your first tour you'll get all the adventure you'll want for a lifetime. You may want to settle down sooner than you think."

"I've thought about that, too. That is, settling down with the right man. Is that what you mean, Dr. Greeley?"

"Not necessarily. I don't think being involved with someone else is a prerequisite to having a full and satisfying life."

"Oh, I know it's not for everyone and do have other goals, too. For instance, I want to dabble a little more with my music and I've always had this secret desire to write fiction. But, after serving time with Starfleet I really have my heart set on starting a family. Now, I've enjoyed my time here on campus, but I don't think I'd like to return to teach here. I know some people have made it work, but I never thought of the Academy as being an ideal place to raise children. So, I thought I would try to get an appointment with an institution of higher education either here on Earth or somewhere else in the quadrant where they'll have me. Of course, I know it'll all be quite a balancing act for a while taking into account my career and that of my husband and the needs of my children."

Uhura could tell by the expression on her advisor's face that she was not pleased. "Sounds like you have your life all mapped out."

The Cadet laughed lightly. "I know its just a dream and no one can look into the future and know what hand fate will deal you. However, it's what I want."

"Yes, well, after undergoing your first mission, you'll probably want to reassess your plans." Greeley told her with a dismissive tone. "You'll learn that the only person you can truly count on is yourself. You can't look to others to bring you happiness."

Uhura did not understand why Dr. Greeley's disposition suddenly had soured. She always thought her advisor had her best interests at heart. _Why did she appear to meet my aspirations with so much disdain? _The Cadet thought it best to return to present matters.

"Dr. Greeley, do you have time this week for us to begin refining my dissertation topic?"

The faculty member turned to the computer console and clicked on her calendar. "Looks like I can squeeze you in at 8:15 AM on Wednesday."

"That'll be perfect, ma'am." Uhura told her as she placed the appointment in her iTablet. "Is there anything else, Dr. Greeley?"

"Two items. Ironically, they both have to do with Vulcans."

Her comment piqued Uhura's interest. "Yes, Dr. Greeley."

"Late Friday afternoon, Mr. Sevat came by to see me. I must say I was a bit surprised by his presence. I've found Vulcans rarely show up unexpectedly."

Uhura nodded slightly knowing her statement was certainly true for Mr. Spock, but in contrast T'Lau had demonstrated a more impetuous behavior.

Greeley continued. "He inquired about the outcome of the exam you had retaken. Luckily, I had just finished reviewing the exam and could give him the happy results. He then told me about a Directed Study opportunity he had for you."

"Directed Study? On what topic?"

"Mr. Sevat explained to me he would like to share the details with you, himself."

"But isn't he a Visiting Professor at UC-Berkeley? How could he extend such an opportunity with me."

"Uhura, I am surprised you are not aware we have several exchange programs with Universities within the region, including Berkeley. The trip to their campus is only 15 minutes by SkyBus. He's willing to meet with you three times a week for sessions lasting 60 minutes."

"Three times a week? It is my understanding when scholars take on these Visiting Professor appointments they do so with the expectation of having time to carry on their own research. Why would Mr. Sevat be willing to give up that amount of time to work with me?"

"Cadet Uhura, I do not know why you are questioning it. Mr. Sevat is one of the most highly esteemed scholars in our field. I thought you of all my students would be thrilled to take advantage of this opportunity."

"I don't mean to appear be ungrateful. However, I can't help thinking back to some of the disparaging comments he made toward our program during my oral examination. I thought they were both rude and offensive. I don't know if I would like to study with someone who feels our department is somewhat . . . subpar."

"His comments did, indeed, ruffle the feathers of some of my colleagues. However, if you had lived among them the way I did for five years, you would learn to not take such slights to heart."

"Dr. Greeley, I don't know if I want to do this."

"Cadet Uhura, you are posturing as if you think I am giving you a choice in the matter. I am your advisor and in my judgment there should be no doubt what is the best course of action for you. Moreover, how would it look if you were to turn down this generous offer? Mr. Sevat may very well think you do not feel yourself capable of such a challenge. We both know that is not the case, don't we?"

Uhura was never one to care what other people thought about her actions. However, she was curious why her advisor appeared so adamant about accepting Sevat's offer and why she appeared so secretive about the course content. Still, she could not afford to displease the woman who would head her doctoral committee.

"Yes, ma'aam." She finally replied. "It is an honor to have been considered for this proposed study." _Whatever it is, _she thought to herself sarcastically.

"Then, you have ample time to head over to the SkyBus stop for your first lesson. He is expecting you at 10:30."

"This morning, Dr. Greeley?" Uhura questioned. "I had planned to continue my work of honing my dissertation topic."

"I personally checked your schedule and found nothing to hinder this appointment. Since we will not meet to discuss your dissertation until Wednesday, surely you can find another suitable time to deal with that matter before seeing me, again."

"I suppose so." Uhura conceded reluctantly. She began to rise out of her seat, but then hesitated remembering her advisor had mentioned there was another item for her concerning Vulcans. The East African was almost afraid to inquire about it.

"Dr. Greeley, I believe you told me you had one other matter to bring to my attention."

"Oh, yes." She said as she reached into a desk drawer. "This won't take long." She pulled out an envelope and held it in her hands. "I've kept this for you since your first semester at the Academy."

Uhura recognized the envelope as soon as she saw it. While a first year student, Spock had served as a Guest Lecturer for an Introduction to Vulcan course the East African had taken with Dr. Greeley. During the session, the Cadet had attempted to impress the Vulcan with her use of the language. However, the still fledging speaker confused two similar words that had striking different meanings. Her use of the word, "lok" (penis), instead of "lakh" (language) became legendary among Cadets.1

Following the faux pas, Spock wrote a note to the Cadet that he had placed in the care of her advisor to pass along to Uhura. She learned of the note only by coincidence as one day Dr. Greeley had sent the East African to her desk drawer to retrieve a bottle of eye drops. Since the envelope had been addressed to Uhura, she felt the urge to take it but decided against the action deeming it wrong to do so. With the incident happening nearly three years ago, she had forgotten about the envelope until now.2

"Mr. Spock gave this to me after your unfortunate experience with the Vulcan language in one of your first year courses. Do you remember the incident?"

"Yes, ma'am." Uhura said with a smile.

"I'm glad you now remember it fondly. I recall you were quite distraught at the time."

"I know it only has been a couple of years, but I now feel much more confident about speaking the language and I know I will never make that mistake, again."

"That's good to here. I know it may appear a bit paternalistic of me, but I was afraid if I gave this note to you at that time it might serve to inhibit the spirit of one of our most promising students. I couldn't let that happen." She passed the envelope to the Cadet.

Holding it in her hands she asked, "Do you know what's in it, Dr. Greeley?"

"No, but from someone who knows them well, I am sure what Mr. Spock may have intended to be a compliment, may mistakenly be read by a human as a backhanded comment. They just don't understand human social interactions and we should not expect they will change anytime soon, should we?"

Dr. Greeley looked a little disappointed when Uhura slipped the envelope into her bag without sharing the contents. However, the East African was not about to give her the satisfaction of being right in case what she predicted happened to be true. Also, Uhura did not like the way Dr. Greeley had characterized Vulcans. The East African now realized her estimation of her advisor was starting to erode.

"If I may be excused, Dr. Greeley." The Cadet said as she rose from her seat and picked up her jacket. "I better go now if I want to catch that bus to Berkeley in time for my appointment with Mr. Sevat."

Uhura walked down a corridor of Berekely's Dwinelle Hall on the Berekely Campus searching for Room 1217 - the office of Mr. Sevat. Although she had arrived on campus at 10:08 AM and had found the building quickly, the huge maize-like structure did not bear an intuitive layout that would allow her to easily locate the Vulcan. As she walked through the hallways, Uhura knew she attracted stares on the civilian campus dressed in her red Academy uniform, jacket and black boots.

Just when she thought she would just swallow her pride and ask someone for help, the Cadet spied the desired room number before her. She moved forward toward the open door and saw Sevat at his computer console. Uhura knocked lightly on the door frame to get his attention.

Sevat looked up and upon recognition rose from his seat and came around his desk to meet her. "Ms. Uhura."

He did not extend his hand, but Uhura knew the gesture was not common among Vulcans.

"Good morning, Mr. Sevat."

"Please sit down." He told her as he motioned to one of the chairs situated about a small table. She removed her jacket and set it and her bag on the back of her chair. The East African watched as the tall Vulcan moved back to his desk to retrieve an iTablet. In turn, she fished her device from her bag and set it on a table. Uhura then noted how a long sleeve blue tunic and black pants covered Sevat's wirily frame. Although more slender than Spock, she could tell by his strong, agile movement he did much more than sit behind a desk.

Sevat joined her at the table and commented. "Ms. Uhura, on your way to my office, did you notice a lobby area on this floor."

"Yes, sir, I believe I did."

"In the future, you will wait there until the appointed time of your lesson which is 10:30 AM. You will note you arrived today at 10:24, so we will end our period together at 11:34. Is that understood?"

Uhura had to use every ounce of her self-control not to roll her eyes in response to his comments. "Yes, sir."

"If you arrive later than scheduled, our session will be canceled whether due to your negligence or an occurrence beyond your control."

"Yes, sir."

But, there was more.

"You will be on probation for the first week. If my evaluation indicates satisfactory progress, you may continue your lessons with me until the end of the semester."

Uhura swallowed before she could find a somewhat civil tongue. "Sir, with all due respect and I am a bit taken aback by your expectations. My advisor only informed me of this opportunity to study with you an hour ago. Yet, I am still at a loss as to the topic of these lessons."

"Dr. Greeley did not reveal the subject to you, because I did not provide her with that information."

"I don't understand why Dr. Greeley would agree to such an arrangement when she was not entirely sure of its benefit."

"I can be quite persuasive, Cadet Uhura."

Although she could feel his eyes on her, Uhura did not back down from his stare. "Then I ask you to convince me why I should remain, sir. After hearing your argument, it will be _I_ who will decide to continue this arrangement."

Sevat realized he had underestimated this human. She would not be so easily to manipulate as Greeley, who did not question his proposal once confronted with the allegation of plagiarizing part of her dissertation. The only possible coercive information he had on Uhura was her relationship with Spock, but Sevat was not ready to reveal his knowledge of their affair . . . not yet.

Sevat told her, "During your oral examination last Thursday, I was impressed by your display of oral dexterity and command of alien syntax coming from the mouth of a human. I am currently working on an intercultural pedagogical treatise and believe my experience with you may inform my work."

"But sir, you certainly have no shortage of human subjects in your current position."

"I have found this department to be as short-sighted as your own when it comes to the teaching of the three major Romulan dialects. While there are a precious few who understand the significance of this study, most feel they can . . . What is the human term? Ah, yes . . . _make do. _Otherwise competent Xenolinguists believe they can make do by learning only the primary dialect."

"Because of the hostile relationship between the Federation and Romulans, we rarely have contact with that race. Therefore, the time is spent learning other languages that demand a higher frequency of utilization."

"This is true for the average scholar drawn to this field, but not for those with greater ambitions. That is, those who would like to distinguish themselves in ways that will support their drive to meet their own potential."

Uhura knew this to be the case if she wanted to increase her chances of becoming a bridge officer. She could spend her entire Starfleet career translating mundane messages in the lower levels of a StarShip if she did not find a way to stand out among her peers as well as more experienced Starfleet Officers.

Back on the SkyBus, the East African reflected on her decision to accept Sevat's offer to provide lessons on the Romulan dialects. The Vulcan had made it clear she would still have to undergo a weeklong probation period; however, the session appeared to go well that morning. For most of their session, Sevat concentrated on phonetics as he corrected slight problems with some of the letters of the Romulan alphabet that Sevat said would expose her human identity to a Romulan with expertise in the field. As Uhura practiced and modified the sounds under his correction, she quickly became to appreciate his skill. Yet, she wondered how Sevat had become such a master with the language. While she knew Vulcans and Romulans were genetically related, _How could he have gained such mastery of a speech from a people who for hundreds of years had closed itself off to all alien races until the Romulan Wars of the 22__nd__ century? _Still, despite this gnawing question, she looked forward to her next session with Sevat.

Uhura recalled after her oral examination, she had seen Spock speak briefly with the Visiting Professor. She wondered if he had known him previously or had greeted him out of professional courtesy. During her lesson with Sevat, he had given her no sign he would tolerate inquiries beyond their academic activities. On the one hand, that was fine with her, since they were to study Romulan dialects, not Vulcan thought and behavior. _But, _she thought, _if Mr. Sevat would allow it, such discussions might be a blessing to gather further insight on being Vulcan that may assist me in deepening my personal relationship with Spock._

The East African checked her bag for Spock's envelope once more. She had decided to wait to open it when she would see the Vulcan again at their scheduled rendezvous on Tuesday evening. She wanted so badly to see him that night, but there really was not a good enough excuse she could give her friends for not celebrating her exams with them that would not raise unwanted suspicions.

Settling back in her bus seat, she thought. _Well, I suppose the wait will just make Tuesday's tryst all the more sweeter. I'm sure this two-year-old message_ _will be good for a laugh, even if I have to laugh for the both of us. _

Then a large grin spread across her face with the next thought. _And, I can't wait to tell Spock I'll be taking lessons in Romulan from Sevat three days a week. I just know he'll be so pleased!_

**Author's Note: **In the next chapter, Spock receives DNA test results from McCoy and then decides to meet with T'Lau later that evening.

Your comments are always welcome.

1 The episode is dramatized in Chapters 4 and 5 of my story, "Needs."


	14. Chapter 14 The Identity Question

**Author's Note: **In Chapter 14, Spock receives DNA test results from McCoy and then visits T'Lau at Starfleet Command.

The author is aware that currently DNA testing cannot provide the identity of one's ethnicity with great accuracy. However, this fictional work assumes science will advance and make this identification possible by the 23rd Century.

Your comments are always welcome.

As he always did, Spock awoke at 3:50 AM and glanced over to the gift-wrapped box that had sat on his night table for five weeks. On this Monday morning he knew Nyota would learn of her exam results and he expected a positive outcome. Presents to commemorate such achievements were quite rare in his culture for the deed itself was viewed as its own reward. However, he knew such a gesture would please her and the thought of her anticipated reaction ran through his mind.

_Would she . . ._

_Beam a joyful smile . . . _

_Tenderly touch his cheek . . . _

_Throw her arms about him in a warm embrace . . . _

_Shower him with her sweet kisses . . . _

_Or, choose to perform a combination of these acts . . . _

However she chose to respond, Spock knew it would provide him with another opportunity to explore his own humanity.

His former lover, Leila, never understood this. She would tell him, "Spock, just let go," as if it were so easy to suddenly disregard a lifetime of conduct that greatly tempered such demonstrative explorations. Concerning romantic behavior, Leila taught him the human art of kissing – a practice Vulcans found particularly unsanitary. After he got past hygienic concerns, he found his responses to the stimuli to be as enjoyable as they were varied. Since that time, none of his human partners would ever say he was particularly proficient with this act. However, they all found him to be a welcome recipient of this most agreeable gesture.

While Spock felt comfortable with kissing, other human romantic rituals were more troublesome. Unless she specifically called for his assistance, he did not understand why he should help a physically able female put on or take off an article of clothing or pull out her chair when dining?

Spock did not see the logic in giving cut flowers as a sign of affection. Does not the eminent demise of the flowers signal something contrary to what one would want to convey in a more substantial relationship?

Verbally telling a woman of her beauty was completely unnecessary. He had never met a woman who did not know whether or not she was attractive. To Spock, those who insisted on hearing such flattery were probably not worthy of the praise.

Of all the human romantic customs, the one that perplexed him the most was the expectation the couple would engage in _cuddling_ after participation in a sex act. Leila informed him this physical gesture deepened the intimacy between the two partners. However, Spock deemed the position too difficult to maintain throughout the night. Although he would acquiesce and cuddle with Leila for short periods, his former lover would be displeased each time he eventually freed himself to find a more effective sleeping posture.

_Cuddling_ had never been an option for subsequent human sexual relationships as Spock would not remain with any of the women after the biological need had been satisfied. _After all, _he reasoned to himself, _If cuddling signals a feeling of affection, I do not want to give the impression I actually do care for her. _Of course, at times, his attitude created situations in which he dodged shoes or other objects as he departed. However, due to his sexual prowess, few of these women would have denied him if he sought their company, again.

_Nyota . . . _As his thoughts once again returned to the East African, the subject gave him pause. He did not expect her to desire anything less than other human women after engaging in sexual intercourse. _Yet,_ he thought, _Nyota is a sensible woman unlike any other I've ever met. It may be a simple matter of expressing the illogic of cuddling to suppress the demand for such a practice._

Spock completed his morning ritual by 4:56 AM and then checked for messages on his communicator. After wading through the usual inconsequential Academy dispatches, there was one message that caught his eye from Dr. Leonard McCoy. It simply read, "DNA results available. Meet me at the MTF1 at 7 AM."

A bleary-eyed McCoy entered the MTF at 7:03 AM. Sitting in the lobby occupied with his tricorder, Spock rose from his seat upon detecting the doctor's entrance.

"Dr. McCoy." The Vulcan called to him.

"This way." McCoy said barely opening his mouth. After walking down a corridor, the doctor motioned with his head toward a small, office.

"Dr. McCoy." Spock called to him once more.

"Coffee." McCoy tersely replied.

At 7:27 AM, Spock nearly bumped into the doctor on his way out of the room. "Hey, where do you think you're going?" McCoy asked seemingly more alert than when he first entered the building.

"After 24 minutes awaiting your return, I thought it might be necessary to organize a search party." Spock drily replied.

"Sir, I thought I told you I was getting some coffee." McCoy said as he sat down his steaming cup on a table.

"Yes, but you did not inform me of the necessity for you to pick, dry, roast and brew the beverage. How else can you explain your lengthy absence?"

The edge to Spock's tone did not go unnoticed by McCoy. However, he was one of the few cadets not intimidated by the Vulcan. "I was up pretty late running these tests for you after the lab was _supposed to be closed_." The doctor retrieved a data crystal from his pocket and uploaded it onto a computer. "When I set a time for you to come, I know I should have factored in time for my coffee. In the morning, I'm pretty useless without it."

"Very well, Doctor." Spock told him. "Let's now focus on your findings."

The two men drew up chairs to the computer console. McCoy opened his file and told the Vulcan, "This report represents the DNA sample provided by Ms. T'Lau. As you'll recall, she provided her own specimen instead of allowing the nurse to administer the test. As you can see, the results are consistent with those of a Vulcan woman with the same color of hair and eyes as the subject."

_Then the results fail to support Sevat's allegations of someone assuming T'Lau's identity. _ Spock thought to himself. He then remarked to McCoy, "Then I assume you will be able to use this sample to run your experiments on the Vulcan sexual drive."

"Not unless I am able to obtain the donor's consent."

"Did not T'Lau authorize the use of her specimen for the experiments?"

"Yes, she signed the necessary forms. However, I have reason to believe the sample she provided did not come from her body."

"Please explain, Doctor."

"As you'll recall, I told you I confronted Ms. T'Lau when she supposedly took her own sample, instead of allowing one of our nurses to do so as is our normal procedure. Talking with her, I just had a feeling something wasn't quite right. I couldn't persuade her to submit to the taking of a specimen using proper procedure. However, I noticed she had thrown away a cup she used to drink water. When she left, I looked in the recycle bin and found three discarded drinking cups. I preserved saliva remnants from each container for testing."

McCoy opened another computer file and continued. "Here is the analysis of those three specimens. The first is consistent with that which would be found of a human woman of East African ancestry. So, we can eliminate that match."

Spock recalled Uhura had told him about a discussion she had with T'Lau at the MTF that day. He reasoned she may have discarded that cup.

The Doctor continued. "The second cup also can be disregarded as it appears to have been used by a human man of Nordic descent."

"That leaves the third cup." Spock commented. "What were your findings of that sample?"

"That's where it finally gets interesting. With my own eyes, I saw T'Lau throw away a cup. Since we eliminated the other two samples, the third one must belong to her. However, while the DNA sample does contain some similarities to Vulcan traits, the encoding sequence appears more to be a blueprint for a Romulan female than a Vulcan."

McCoy watched Spock as his eyes suddenly focused more intently on the report.

The Doctor continued. "I know Ms. T'Lau is an associate of yours, Mr. Spock. Were you aware of her true ancestry?"

Without lifting his eyes from the report, Spock responded – but not to the McCoy's question. "Doctor, did anyone else assist you in running these tests?"

"No. I was alone in the lab."

"Did you share the results with anyone besides me?"

"Just who else would I go to with this information? Need I remind you, my running of these tests without due authorization is not exactly in line with Academy policy."

Spock looked up from the report. "Dr. McCoy, I must insist you keep this information confidential." The Vulcan closed the report and withdrew the data crystal and placed it in his pocket. "I will maintain possession of the files on this matter."

"So, it really was a surprise to you, wasn't it?" McCoy charged. "Why is she here, Mr. Spock? Is she working on anything that has to do with Starfleet?"

"Thank you for your assistance, Dr. McCoy. I must be on my way." The Vulcan told him brusquely as he rose from his seat and started toward the door.

"Excuse me, sir." McCoy said with the irritation in his voice undisguised. "But it really sounds as though you are trying to give me the brush off."

The Vulcan turned back to McCoy. "Doctor, from your tone, I can tell you are not pleased with something I have done or said. However, if it is your desire for me to understand your specific complaint, I would appreciate if you would refrain from using idiomatic expressions."

McCoy's took a breath in a futile attempt to suppress his growing anger. "Sir, I provide you with evidence there is a woman posing as a Vulcan who is biologically Romulan. Yet, you dismissed me as if I simply diagnosed Ms. T'Lau with symptoms of a common cold."

"Dr. McCoy, I suggest you become less concerned with your own ego and, instead, focus your energies toward your upcoming mission."

"Mission? I was not apprised of any such assignment."

"As you know, the outbreak of the Quazulu VIII virus on Alpha Colony V has, yet, to be abated. The medical teams need relief and could use someone of your considerable talents."

"So, now you're trying to get rid of me." McCoy charged.

"Dr. McCoy, are you not willing to apply yourself to critical medical needs when warranted?"

"Of course, I am. I had originally volunteered for that assignment, but was told my expertise across several medical disciplines would best be suited here while our Treatment Facility is short-staffed due to the Alpha Colony V emergency."

"You are not a young recruit who joined Starfleet out of medical school, Dr. McCoy. Did you actually find that explanation to be logical? Or, did you not realize there are some in the upper administration who would not want to be without the services of one of the most highly regarded physicians to have ever enrolled at the Academy?"

"The latter explanation is what I suspected, sir." McCoy conceded. "I've had several experiences in situations similar to that on Alpha Colony V. There was no rational justification for leaving me here."

"Then, it is settled. It is my understanding there is another ship scheduled to leave for the planet this afternoon at 2:45. I will make arrangements for you to be on it."

McCoy looked at Spock warily. He knew Spock had no concern about him joining the emergency medical team before he had told him of the DNA test results. Yet, the Doctor did want to take on the mission.

"Thank you, sir." McCoy finally replied. He then watched as the Vulcan moved swiftly out of the room.

In the Engineering Center at Starfleet Command, T'Lau sat amongst members of her Terran staff – all employees of a German-based engineering firm. They watched monitors showing the engineering deck of the StarShip Enterprise. Through a communication's link, she spoke to staff members on the ship who were running tests on the warp drive system.

"Ms. Hajjar." T'Lau called to one of the ship workers. "The reading on the warp core containment field deviates from our target by .00658%. Have you located the cause of this discrepancy?"

"No, Ms. T'Lau." The engineer answered. "We have run tests on each of the components as you have instructed. However, the cause of the discrepancy is not, yet, apparent."

"Ms. T'Lau." One of the staff members beside her spoke up. "As is, the containment field surpasses Starfleet requirements."

"Mr. Diefenbaker." T'Lau turned her face toward him. "Are you attempting to tell me the test results are . . . What is the human term? . . . Good enough. Is that your determination?

The engineer had worked with the Vulcan long enough to know his comment displeased her. He tried his best to remedy the breech.

"I only mean to say Starfleet Command would be quite satisfied with our work."

"Do you not also want to be satisfied with our work, Mr. Diefenbaker?"

"Yes. Of course." He replied.

"I thought I had made it clear the success of this project would be measured by the standards set by our team, which endeavors to put in place a warp drive propulsion system worthy of the flagship of Starfleet."

"But Ms. T'Lau," One of the other staff members attempted to intervene. "Would it not be a more effective use of our time to focus our attention on the next component of our testing schedule?"

"Mr. Ojoye, it may be acceptable to you to proceed as you suggest. It is not so for me. Under normal operating conditions, the containment field as is would be suitable for this purpose. However, while on mission a Starfleet StarShip will be tested under highly arduous and unpredictable circumstances. If we can bring the containment field up to the standards we have stipulated in our plan, that variance could very well mean the difference between the life and death of its crew. Should we be satisfied with anything less?"

The staff knew T'Lau could be quite demanding beyond the expectations of their contractee. Yet, the team was committed to doing all that was technologically possible to protect the crew and the ship.

"No, Ms. T'Lau." Ojoye agreed. "We cannot be satisfied with anything less."

"Ms. Hajjar." She called to the ship crew leader. "Gather your team together and return to Starfleet Command so we may study this problem in more detail."

"Yes, Ms. T'Lau." Hajjar answered.

T'Lau turned to her computer console and began to call up schematics of the containment field. Without looking at her other staff members, she stated, "I will set up tests on our program model. We will run these tests once you return from your meal break."

T'Lau heard the staff rise from their seats and exit from the room. However, then she unexpectedly heard a familiar voice.

"The latest edition of the Quantum Electronics Journal contained an article by Dr. Ro Adami that may narrow the scope of your investigation."

T'Lau swiveled her chair to confirm what she already knew. The comment came from Spock. And, when she saw the Vulcan standing before her, T'Lau was pleased.

She replied. "Unfortunately, I have not yet had the opportunity to review that edition. In what way may Dr. Ro's article assist us in rectifying this problem?"

"He suggests losses in efficiency in containment fields occurring between the design and operational stages may be attributable to miscalculations in the gravimetric field."

T'Lau paused to consider the comment before her response. "Yes. That is logical." She turned back to her console and brought up the specs for the gravimetric field. "By trial and error we can make slight adjustments to the algorithms to learn which calculation will best produce the desired result."

Spock watched as she busily began to work on the problem. "T'Lau, do you not have need for nourishment?"

"I find the cafeteria food to be at odds with my palate. My time is better served here."

"You surprise me."

"In what way?"

"You have been on Terra for three years, but have not found a way to adapt the native cuisine to your liking."

"I have become accustomed to suppressing my hunger until I have the opportunity to satisfactorily meet my dietary needs."

"Deprivation is illogical when one can make suitable modifications that will be acceptable to a Vulcan tongue."

T'Lau continued to work. "I told my staff I would have the test model ready upon their return."

"Have I not potentially saved you many hours of investigation?"

"Yes. That cannot be denied."

"Then, save your work and come with me."

His sharp tone was not so much a request as it was a command . . . _And, she liked it._

In the cafeteria, Spock and T'Lau finished their bowls of soup in silence according to Vulcan custom. She was aware of the occasional looks she received from her staff members. She had rarely been to the cafeteria as she most often continued to work alone during breaks. As the Oversight Committee Liaison to the Engineering Team, Spock was hardly a stranger to her staff. However, the staff had never seen her have a meal with him.

"If I did not know better, I would say I just had a tasty bowl of Shur t'bertakk." T'Lau commented.

Spock responded. "If you learn how to improvise, the meals taken at these establishments can be quite tolerable."

"And, you prepared this with ingredients solely from the cafeteria?"

"Yes."

"You must provide me with the recipe."

"It is not difficult to remember. The Terran grain, quinoa, is quite similar to our bertakk. In the service line, request 2 cups of quinoa in a bowl. Go to the beverage station and measure 1 ½ coffee cups of hot water. Mix it well with the quinoa. Then add three tablespoons of lemon juice and two teaspoons of jalapeño pepper Tabasco sauce."

T'Lau reflected. "That's brilliant. I can definitely see how those ingredients could come together to produce something similar to Shur t'bertakk. However, I sense another element you did not identify. It seemed to enhance the flavor of the dish beyond what one would ordinarily expect."

"The Terrans have an artificially-based substance that is usually only available in the cafeteria during the winter months. However, I have persuaded the Head of Starfleet Food Management to keep it in stock throughout the year. It can be found in the beverage area."

"What is the name of this enticing ingredient?"

"It is known as hot chocolate mix."

"Hot chocolate mix?" The choice intrigued her.2 "Were you not concerned about its potential effects on the Vulcan libido?"

"As I stated, the substance is artificially produced and therefore does not contain those properties which would be inappropriate in a professional environment. Yet, using a ½ teaspoon of the powder does bring about quite desirable culinary results."

"I never knew you had such talents. We've shared tea together, but you have never cooked for me. Nor, have you allowed me to cook for you."

"T'Lau, you are well aware food was never the basis of our relationship."

"Perhaps, you can provide me with more tips on how to transform Terran food into something more palatable."

"If the occasion arises, I will oblige."

Spock's words pleased her. He seemed more relaxed and open to her than ever before - even during the period when they were sexual partners.

"I was not expecting you, today." She remarked. "You usually provide prior notice of such visits."

"I have your team's work schedule. In my Oversight position, it is my responsibility to check in on the progress of your work. Unannounced visits should be anticipated. In your career, you have served as Director of enough projects to expect such scrutiny."

"Yes, of course. And, you have known me long enough to know my operations are completely transparent. You are welcome at any time. Not only for your professional expertise, but your company. It is good to have the time to spend with someone from our home world."

"I have never known you to be sentimental, T'Lau." Spock observed.

"There is no reason to complain about a matter where there is no effective remedy."

"I wonder, how often have you returned to Vulcan in the last three years?"

"Not often enough." She answered. "This project has been all consuming."

"Have your parents or in-laws traveled to Earth to visit you?"

T'Lau paused as if considering his question. "Now that I think about it, I do not believe any of them have. However, I do not blame them for not doing so. I would hardly have the time to spend with them. On the other hand, why would I expect their visit? Why would any Vulcan take on the expense to journey to this cultural wasteland unless they needed to attend to business or diplomatic matters?"

Spock could not disagree with her statement. Earth was certainly not a tourist destination for most Vulcans.

"Yes. I do understand. I probably would not have the occasion to see my parents as often if it were not for my father's profession." Spock then noticed a few members of T'Lau's staff rising from their seats. "T'Lau, is your meal break nearing its end?"

T'Lau glanced at her chronometer and for a moment looked disappointed when she saw the time. "Yes. I should be returning. I would not want to set a poor example."

The two rose from their seats and deposited their trays. As they walked out of the cafeteria, T'Lau asked, "Do you have more time to spend at our lab, today?"

"No, I must return to the Academy. I have a late afternoon class and then I must tend to my own research projects."

The two now came to the intersection of two hallways – one leading back to the Engineering Lab, while the other provided a pathway to exit the complex. They paused there not speaking for a few moments. T'Lau was almost as tall as Spock and only needed to tilt her head slightly to meet his eyes.

T'Lau told him. "I am looking forward to learning about more of your hidden talents."

Spock nodded. And, as she walked away from him, T'Lau was quite confident his eyes were following her. She could not be more pleased.

**Author's Note: **In the next chapter, Spock talks to Sevat about the DNA results and his visit with T'Lau. He later meets Uhura for their scheduled Tuesday night date. All goes well until Spock learns of her Independent Study course with his former nemesis.

Your comments are always welcome.

1 Medical Treatment Facility

2 Chocolate is a known Vulcan aphrodisiac.


	15. Chapter 15 Your Time Starts Now

**Author's Note: **In Chapter 15, Spock confers with Sevat about the DNA tests and T'Lau. Spock later goes to the Graduate Student Office to meet with Uhura and finds her involved with an unexpected visitor.

Your comments are always welcome.

On Tuesday morning in Berkeley's Cesar Chavez Park, Sevat stood at the site of a solar calendar. He watched as Spock suddenly became visible as he emerged through the fog that blanketed the area. The two men did not bother to exchange courtesies as both still held each other with cautious regard.

Sevat spoke first. "I assume my credentials have been verified."

"I would not have sent you the DNA results if it were not so."

"Was there really a need to check with two different agencies? Surely, your father's diplomatic sources should have provided substantial proof of my identity."

"You are mistaken, Sevat." Spock replied drily. "I consulted three agencies to authenticate your position. I had to be sure."

"I suppose I cannot blame you for being more careful with your association. After all, you only recently realized you had been deceived by an imposter for three years, two months and nine days."

"Yes, I concede I was a victim of such a deceit. I cannot deny that fact." For Spock, it would have been illogical to admit anything less even though he was speaking with his former nemesis.

"On Vulcan, I have assigned an agent to collect DNA specimens from T'Lau's parents. I understand your family is well acquainted with her household."

"This is true. For at least seven generations. I assume once the parents' DNA samples are analyzed, it will provide the evidence needed to expose the imposter and remove her from her current position."

"The parents DNA test results will, indeed, confirm our allegation. I am sure of it. However, that does not mean we will immediately go to Starfleet with this information."

"Sevat, need I remind you she currently serves as the Project Manager of a critical component of the StaShip Enterprise. When it is put into service, it is designed to be the flagship of Starfleet. As an officer in this service, how could I possibly allow this masquerade to continue once all the necessary evidence has been gathered?"

"Yes. Of course, this deception must be disclosed to Starfleet. However, would it not be premature to do so before the plot is uncovered and we bring her operatives to light?"

Spock paused before he answered. He was still wary of Sevat; however, not being more forthcoming with information could lead to tragic consequences. "Yesterday, I made an unannounced visit to observe the imposter's work with her engineering team at Starfleet Command. She was so occupied with her responsibilities, I am sure she did not see me enter the lab."

"What did you witness?"

"The imposter proved to be a diligent and meticulous administrator insistent on upholding her team's self-imposed stringent standards."

"Are you sure this behavior was not merely a performance?"

"Nineteen months ago I criticized her for seemingly sacrificing quality for timeliness. Due to this issue, I increased my monitoring of her team's efforts and found they adjusted their execution of their work to strive for and maintain an above satisfactory level of operation. If possible subterfuge somehow involves the StarShip Enterprise, I am at a loss how her position comes into play."

"Yet, you reasoned there must be some purpose behind her appropriation of that identity. How else can you explain the risk you took in having lunch with her?"

Spock studied his fellow Vulcan, before he asked, "Sevat, is the imposter the only focus of your investigation? Am I also under a cloud of suspicion?"

Sevat stood looking toward Spock so the two men locked eyes. Sevat's intense and unwavering look gave Spock his response before he answered. "No, we do not believe you are an agent in this conspiracy. However, we believe your assistance in this affair is critical to uncovering the imposter's mission."

"I do not understand how I can provide any significant support."

"You are certainly aware she finds you desirable."

"Our personal relationship was built on nothing more than satisfying carnal needs. This was true even with the true T'Lau."

"It is evident the imposter craves a deeper understanding with you. In three years, it represents our most promising lead to acquiring information to fully reveal the plot."

"I am no actor." Spock retorted. "I ended sexual relations with her over a year ago. I cannot have contact with her that way, again. Not now."

Sevat was well aware of the force behind his words. However, he knew it would be counterproductive to bring up Spock's relationship with Uhura at this point.

"To gain her confidence it may be enough to allow the imposter to believe you are interested in pursuing a more profound relationship with her. Did you not test this possibility when you shared your mealtime with her, yesterday?"

"Yes." Spock reluctantly conceded.

"How would you characterize her response?"

"She appeared quite pleased with my attention."

"Very good." Sevat nodded. "You must continue to stroke her affection until she allows access to the secrets she has kept hidden for so long. Our presence at the site of this solar calendar should be all the reminder one needs to know time is of short supply."

"Your call for our meeting at this site had already brought to mind the metaphor for time. With your cover as a professor, I thought you perhaps would not be so blatantly obvious with your allusions and only chose this location for logistical reasons. However, I see I was mistaken."

"I am not here to match words with you, Spock. I am only pleased you have learned to use the spoken word, rather than physical aggression to make your arguments. In this way, you have demonstrated your ability to subjugate raw human emotion for a reasoned Vulcan approach. That is quite commendable."

Sevat drew satisfaction from Spock's initial inability to give a quick response. However, his smug demeanor did not last for long.

Spock replied, "It now becomes apparent why you have chosen your current vocation. As a youth, you took enjoyment from the incitement of racial bigotry to inspire others to fight while you stood idly by. With such experience as a recruiter, I can understand now why you are in a position that seeks others to do what you cannot or will not do by choice or design."

When Sevat pursed his lips, Spock could tell he had hit his mark. It was now Sevat who had to gather his thoughts and bring the discussion back to its original purpose.

"We must put away memories of impetuous acts of children and turn to the realities of current affairs. As Vulcans, we have taken as our credo to do that which will provide the greatest good for the greatest number. Despite all your years among these humans, from all reports it appears this doctrine still governs your behavior. You know well what you must do."

The morning sun had finally begun to melt away the fog. Spock turned away from Sevat and raised his eyes to look across the bay toward San Francisco.

_His thoughts turned to the woman he loved . . ._

_The East African who moved him so . . ._

"_Baby . . ."_

_He heard her call to him . . ._

"_Yes, Nyota."_

"_Hold me, Baby."_

_The Vulcan closed his eyes and held his Nyota inside him. And, he told her . . . _

"_You are with me."_

"_Don't ever let me go."_

"Spock." Sevat's voice intruded. "This mission is not without danger. With that consideration in mind, you were right to find an opportunity to send away the doctor who performed the DNA tests. However, there will be no such haven for you if your intentions are discovered. Your life would most definitely be at risk. Knowing this, do you accept this assignment?"

Without hesitation, Spock answered, "Yes, I accept this mission."

At 5:22 PM, Uhura came into the Graduate Assistants Room to begin her office hours for her students in her course, as well as, any other Cadet requiring language tutoring. She never minded this responsibility, since at this time of day she was usually the only one using the room. Unless an exam was imminent, few students would take advantage of her services, so she was free to deal with her own studies.

On this Tuesday afternoon, Uhura could hardly contain her excitement. Spock was to arrive at 7:30 PM to take her to a place where they could spend time with each other for a few hours. He had not specifically identified the location, except to tell her it was on campus. She decided it would be best to keep her mind off her date and instead focus her attention on an article concerning a new translator system that would soon be available. She called up the article onto her iTablet and began reading. Barely 20 minutes passed when she heard a voice she did not readily recognize.

"Ms. Uhura?"

Uhura looked up from her article to find an adolescent boy standing in front of her desk. She set down her iTablet and asked, "May I help you?"

"I need help with my Spanish."

"I'm a tutor for the Xenolinguist Department."

"Does that have anything to do with Spanish?"

"Not really. I am certified to tutor 7 languages alien to our planet."

"I was told you can help me with Spanish."

"My services are intended to aid those enrolled here at the Academy. Now, I will admit I've seen a few whiz kids pass through this institution, but you still seem a bit young for that type of exception."

"I wouldn't have bothered you if you seemed to be busy tutoring someone else, but there's nobody here but you and me."

_All right, Spock Jr, you have me there._ She thought.

The boy continued, "I was told you can speak in any language."

Uhura laughed lightly. "That is not even close to the truth. There are literally thousands of languages that have been classified in our space quadrant alone. However, as far as Terran tongues are concerned, primary classic languages were among those I mastered before I went to college. However, Starfleet does not support their study since Federation has become the official language for our planet."

"But I've got to learn it for a school project in which I'm supposed to give a 3-5 minute presentation all in Spanish. It's due tomorrow."

"That's a lot to ask on such short notice."

"I've got it memorized. I just need help with how to say it."

"Have you've been working with anyone else before this time?"

"My Dad tried to help me, but it's been a while since he's studied it and . . . you know . . . sometimes it's kind of hard for him to remember how to say certain words."

Uhura suddenly noticed a resemblance. "I thought you looked familiar. Are you Captain Pike's son?"

"Yeah. I'm Jack." The boy's face seemed to lighten with recognition. "Hey, I know you. You were the lady who needed a tampon. Did you ever find one?"1

Uhura was glad her dark skin served to obscure her blush. "That was over two year's ago. I've now learned to keep a supply close at hand, even on training missions."

"My Mom prefers sanitary pads. She says they're more comfortable than tampons."

"My . . . my . . . " Uhura began, anxious to change the subject. "I know I've seen you around campus since that time, but it looks like you've suddenly grown about three or four inches."

"Yeah. I used to be the smallest kid in my class. Now I'm almost the tallest." Jack said proudly. "Dad said if I keep up this pace, one day I'd be taller than him."

"Was it your Dad who recommended you come to see me?"

"Oh, no. Dad still wants to help me, but I need help to help me before Dad tries to help me, again. Do you know what I mean?"

While the boy's statement was awkward, she certainly could relate to his predicament. She recalled one incident when her father – a single parent - attempted to teach her how to braid her own hair. After several days of facing the ridicule of classmates for her irregular plaits, she secretly sought the assistance of the mother of her friend, Habibah, to show her how to braid her hair correctly.

"So, then who gave you my name?"

"One of my Dad's assistants named Kirk. He really knows how to talk to kids. I know he's older than me, but sometimes when we're together it's like we're the same age."

"Yeah, I can see why you would say that." Uhura commented, knowing Kirk often times acted like an overgrown kid.

"So, do you think you can help me, Ms. Uhura?"

Uhura smiled, unable to refuse the boy's earnest plea. "All right. Let me hear what you have so far."

At 7:28 PM, Spock walked quickly toward the Graduate Assistant's Room. It had taken him longer than expected to ready the chosen space for his date with Uhura. However, he knew his long strides would get him to the office in time to avoid her teasing for tardiness. However, when he entered the room, he did not anticipate her visitor.

"Que termina mi presentación. Gracias por su atención."2 Jack said, as he ended his report.

"That was wonderful!" Uhura exclaimed as she brought her arms around Jack in a congratulatory hug. After a few moments, the East African found she nearly had to peel the boy off of her, as his grasp was stronger than she expected.

After they parted, the boy asked, "Do you think I sounded like a native speaker?"

Uhura smiled and then told him, "To be truthful, I would not go that far. However, it was much improved from the first time you did it."

"I just hope I can sound like this when I go to school tomorrow."

"Just remember the Spanish letter _e_ always sounds like the Federation letter _a, _as in the word – _hay_. I am sure your classmates and teacher will be quite impressed with your efforts."

"I won't forget, Ms. Uhura. You're the best Spanish teacher I've ever had."

"I am quite sure Ms. Uhura is an exceptional teacher." Spock interjected. "However, considering your small sample size, I find little justification for hyperbole."

Uhura noted Jack's look of surprise. She knew Spock was a friend of Captain Pike and his son, but the East African also realized the Vulcan could be a bit intimidating.

"Jack's kind praise suited me just fine, Mr. Spock." Uhura remarked. "It's the thought behind the comment that matters and I rather like his expressed sentiment."

"Thanks, Ms. Uhura." Jack said, feeling emboldened by her support. As Spock moved closer to the two, the boy asked, "Mr. Spock, are you also here for language tutoring?"

"Jack, I have yet to become accustomed to the Terran practice of allowing children to make inquiries of the activities of adults."

"Does that mean you're not going to answer my question, sir?"

"I have found you to be a perceptive boy. What do you think?"

When Jack caught the Vulcan's unflinching eye, he knew there could only be one answer. "I think I better get home."

The boy turned to Uhura. "Thanks, again, Ms. Uhura." Jack began to raise his arms in anticipation of another hug, but the gesture went unrealized as Spock intervened.

"Jack." The Vulcan's stern tone caught the boy's attention. "Ms. Uhura is cognizant of your gratitude and does not require a more demonstrative display of your appreciation."

Jack's sheepish grin touched the East African; however, Spock did not change his austere demeanor.

"Good evening, Jack." The Vulcan told him.

"OK, Mr. Spock. Dad said I can have breakfast with you on Friday, so I will see you then."

When Spock gave no response to further delay his departure, the boy now appeared resigned to leaving. "Good night, Ms. Uhura."

"Good night, Jack, and good luck on your presentation."

As soon as Jack left the office, Uhura turned to Spock to confront him on his treatment of the boy. Yet, as she began to open her mouth, the Vulcan raised his hand to halt her speech. To this, she looked to him in disbelief as she tried to find her tongue. Just as she opened her mouth once more, it was Spock that was the first to be heard.

"Jack." Spock raised his voice. When no response seemed forthcoming, the Vulcan added. "I should only need to call for you once."

The boy moved into the doorway. "I forgot about your super hearing, Mr. Spock. You didn't hear me walk away, right? Is that how I got caught?"

Spock glanced at his chronometer. "12.5 minutes."

"But – " Jack began to protest.

"Your time starts now."

Upon hearing Spock's terse pronouncement, Jack moved quickly out of the door. Even Uhura could now hear him running away.

"What just happened?" Uhura asked.

"He has 12.5 minutes to make it back to his housing unit and contact me using the home telecom system so I can verify his location. If he does not make it there on time, he knows his behavior will be reported to his father."

"He's got 12.5 minutes to make it all the way to Family Housing? I don't even know if I could do that."

"Jack will find a way. He would not want his father to learn of his impertinent display."

"How did you know what he was going to do?"

"I have first-hand experience with being a 12 year old boy."

Intrigued, she continued her questions. "But you were raised as a Vulcan. Earlier, you even identified a behavior by Jack as specifically human."

"No." He began to correct her. "I stated that human parents tend to allow that particular behavior. Still, taking into account my own experience and males of other races I find we all go through similar stages of development. At Jack's age, he is testing his boundaries as he tries to negotiate his path to manhood. In response, his adult supporters must provide a consistent and firm foundation upon which he can rely on as a sounding board to edit rational versus foolish thought and conduct."

His words gave Uhura pause. Throughout his dealing with Jack that evening, Spock had remained calm and firm in his resolve not to give in to the boy. Unlike his handling of an incident involving Jack before the holidays, the Vulcan's approach to the boy that evening did appear reasonable once she understood the context. However, she still felt she had to challenge him on one other point.

"I still don't quite understand why you discouraged him when he appeared he was about to embrace me. I am aware of your displeasure of such gestures between myself and other men, but Jack is just a boy. He only wanted to express his appreciation for my assistance."

"While a display of gratitude may have ostensibly been his motivation, I am sure he also took pleasure in the sensations he experienced with his earlier contact with you."

"You mean . . . " Uhura suddenly felt discomfited. "I turned on a kid."

"Nyota, you need not feel disconcerted. At his age, it takes very little to trigger such responses. He probably would have had a similar reaction in a the arms of a female centenarian."

"Thanks, Spock." Uhura stated with a sarcastic edge that seemingly went unnoticed by the Vulcan.

"We have spent enough time on this matter. I have readied our space for this evening's encounter. We should be on our way following different paths to this destination so not to be seen entering the building together." Spock reached into his pocket and removed a slip of paper that he gave to her. "These are your instructions. As you can see, the directions are quite simple."

Uhura nodded after she completed reading the note. "With your usual quick gait, I'm sure you'll get there before me."

"Of course, I will. As for you, at an accelerated walking pace you should arrive at our rendezvous point in approximately 16.25 minutes."

"16.25 minutes to a location all the way across campus. And what, may I ask, are you assuming would be the motivating force behind for me to willingly race all that way to meet your predicted time?"

Spock seemed to consider her question. He then deliberately moved to the side of Uhura, close enough so that his lips almost touched her ear when he bent his head and told her in a seductive voice. "Nyota, have you not missed the touch of your man?"

_Oh, no he didn't! _Uhura said to herself. Yet, she was well aware the erotically charged implication of his comment had made her pulse race. _Calm down, Nyota . . . You can't let him think you're that easy._

Spock parted his lips again and let his warm breath languidly caress her ear.

_This is not fair . . . He knows he has me at a disadvantage. _She thought, as she grew conscious of the quickening of her breath.

"Nyota," the Vulcan spoke in a voice so softly she could barely hear him above the sound of her heart. "What has stilled your tongue?"

Somehow Uhura found the will to take a step back from him. When he raised his head, his eyes met those of a resolute East African woman.

"I hesitated to speak for fear I may unintentionally provide more food for your male bravado. I most certainly would not want to exacerbate the extreme conceit you have so blatantly demonstrated."

"I speak the truth and for doing so you accuse of arrogance. Where is the logic in that reasoning?"

"Your _truth_ presumes it understands the depth and nature of my attraction to you. Besides assuming I've had the time and inclination to pine away for you these past few days, you insinuate I've been craving you in a carnal way_. _Really, Spock, such a cavalier attitude does not become you. Perhaps, that 12 year old boy you seem to know still governs an aspect of your being."

Spock studied Uhura, appearing somewhat amused with her comments. "Upon refection, if your indictment of me is based on the fact I am confident of what I speak then I suppose I do stand guilty as charged. While your words attempt to shield the profundity of your affection for me, I assure you that your melting resolve, quickness of breath, and tongue-tied mouth betrayed you."

"And, just how can you be so sure you have correctly read those alleged signs of my . . . affection." Uhura challenged him as she crossed her arms.

The Vulcan glanced at his chronometer. "16.25 minutes."

Uhura's eyes seemed to open as wide as saucers as she began to protest. "Spock! Just what do you think you're doing?"

"You can either prove me right or wrong in this matter by the choice you make in the next few moments." He quickly checked his chronometer once more. "Your time starts now."

**Author's Note: **I apologize for leaving you at this point in the story. However, I realized it will take me longer than I thought to dramatize this episode. I'll try my best to have the next chapter up as quickly as possible.

Your comments are always welcome.

1 For the context, see Chapter 17 of my story, "Needs."

2 Translation – "That ends my presentation. Thank you for listening."


	16. Chapter 16 For the Love of Dogs

**Author's Note: **In Chapter 16, Uhura learns an unexpected lesson from Kirk that sends her into the arms of Spock. Once with the Vulcan, the East African recognizes their relationship is not all she had desired.

Your comments are always welcome.

Wearing a jacket over her uniform and clutching the straps of her bag, Uhura walked briskly across the campus quad until she came to an intersection of two sidewalks. One led to her dorm, while the other would take her toward the building where Spock had arranged their rendezvous. Still furious at the Vulcan, the East African had every intention of heading straight to her room where she would attempt to sort out her encounter with Spock.

_Did he really think I was going to race over to be with him according to his timetable? _She thought. _Does he think he's a puppet master who can just pull my strings at will?_

"Hey, Uhura." She heard a voice call to her and recognized it belonged to Kirk.

"What is it?" She said reluctantly as she turned to the Iowan. She noticed him with his jacket wrapped around some object that he seemed to be holding gingerly.

"I've got something to show you."

"Listen, Kirk, I'm really not in the mood for any of your pranks right now." She snapped testily.

"Hey, what's up with you, Lady Dragon? Why am I feeling your heat?"

Uhura looked to the smiling Cadet with the tousled blonde hair. "That was really corny, you know."

"Well, considering where I'm from, I guess I can't help myself." Despite the weak joke, he could see her stern face had begun to soften a bit. "Tough day at the office?"

"I guess you could say that." She conceded and then observed something peculiar about his jacket. "Hey, looks like something is moving inside there."

"I was wondering when you would notice." Kirk said as he lifted his jacket to reveal his surprise.

"Oh, Kirk!" She exclaimed as she lifted a puppy up from his jacket. "He's so cute!"

"Yeah, that's my boy." The Iowan beamed proudly like a new father. "I knew you'd like him."

Suddenly cognizant of the looks of others passing by, she cradled the dog in her arms to obscure its view. She then brought it over to a nearby bench, where Kirk joined her.

"Is this one of Max's puppies? The bartender at Schmaltz?"

"Yeah. Remember, when we were celebrating there last night, he said I could have one."

As she gently stroked the dog's coat, it pleased Kirk. He could never care for a woman who did not take to animals.

"Looks like the best out of the litter." She commented. "But Kirk, you know you can't keep him here on campus."

"I can keep him here as long as nobody complains."

"You know someone in your dorm will eventually tell. You're not everyone's pick for Mr. Congeniality."

"Don't worry, I have a back up plan. Captain Pike has got a kid who I think would be perfect for Alexander."

"Alexander? Why did you call him that?"

"He's named in honor of the Macedonian general."

"Alexander the Great?" She said as she nuzzeled against the puppy's nose. "Why such a lofty name for such a sweet dog?"

"Because it's a name he can grow into. I think it suits him just fine."

Uhura laughed as the dog began to lick her face. "All right . . . all right. I guess he agrees with you. If Captain Pike agrees to it, I think Jack and Alexander will be a perfect match."

"Hey, how do you know the kid's name?"

"Have you already forgotten about the referral you gave him?"

"So, Jack came to see you after all."

"Yeah, I worked with him for a while today."

"So, is he speaking Spanish like a native?"

"Kirk – I only saw him for about an hour."

"You gave him a whole hour? Then, I know he'll do all right for his presentation tomorrow. He just needed a confidence booster."

Uhura knew why the boy would be attracted to Kirk. He was a man who always had a solution for every problem. He refused to be defeated by any situation, even if he had to bend the rules to get the outcome he was simply not an option for the daring Cadet. Only his inability to find the answer to the Kobiashi Maru simulation had posed what appeared to be an insurmountable obstacle to him. Uhura thought it was highly improbably for the Iowan to become the first Cadet to solve the mystery of the simulation, rumored to have been programmed by Spock. Yet, if anyone would finally find a way to beat it, she could think of no better candidate than Kirk.

"Hey," Kirk continued, "Jack wasn't the one who put you in such a foul mood earlier, was he?"

"Oh, no. Not at all. He seems like a good kid and is certainly more appreciative than most of the Cadets who seek my help."

"So, then what happened? Why were you wearing the sour face?" Kirk said as he leaned slightly toward her. His close proximity never discomfited her. While there were times when they got on each other's nerves, Uhura recognized their experiences created an intimacy between them she did not share with any of the other Cadets.

"McCoy left for Alpha Colony V only a few hours and already you've taken on one of his roles as a counselor." She observed. "So, do you also have medical training that I don't know about?" Although she delivered her question with a smile, Kirk would not take the bait.

"You're evading." He told her plainly.

Uhura looked to the Iowan who knew her all too well. Yet, there was no way she could confide in him about her relationship with Spock. So, she decided it would be best to continue to dodge the matter.

"How could I even think about being cross with this little puppy in my arms?" The East African then held the dog up with its face turned toward her as she spoke to it. "When I complete my tours with Starfleet, one of the first things I'm going to do is get a dog just like you."

Kirk paused for a moment suddenly immersed in a memory. Then, he spoke. "I have an aunt like that . . . my mother's younger sister. We call her Connie, although that's a variation of her birth name, Constance."

"Constance." Uhura repeated. "That's a strong woman's name for someone who is reliable . . . faithful . . . steady."

"That definitely describes her. Even though she lives off-planet on Invernia II, her many communications to my mother were a source of comfort during the time she endured marriage to my stepfather."

Uhura recalled, by Kirk's account his mother's second husband had been emotionally abusive to the family. At Uhura's urging, two years ago Kirk attended his funeral to support of his mother. However, his voice betrayed the anger he still felt with the memory of this alcoholic.

"I have never known Connie not to keep at least one or two dogs." He continued. "And for every holiday, she would dress them up in attire appropriate for that occasion. Then, she would send us a stargram with a photo of those hapless canines."

Uhura laughed. "Don't you think the dogs got into the fun?"

"Knowing where their meals came from, what choice did they have?"

"What did your mother think of the pictures?"

"She loved them. During her marriage to my stepfather, the photos were one of the few things that would almost always bring a smile to her face."

"Almost always? It seems like images like that would always guarantee a happy result."

"Not every time. One instance in particular . . . I remember when I was 13 or 14 . . . one of the pictures brought a few tears to my mother's eyes. I asked her what was wrong and she told me . . . "

"_They're all she's got, Jim . . . the dogs are all she's got."_

_Winona Kirk turned her head away from her son as if momentarily regretting speaking these thoughts before him. Then she lovingly returned her eyes to him, knowing now what she had to say. _

"_I suppose my example hasn't been a good one for Connie, you or your brother." She confessed. "But, you can't give up on people . . . you can't give up on love. When it is 'right' – like the way it was between your father and me – I promise you it will make life worth living."_

As Uhura sat silently on the bench, Kirk knew he had hit his mark. He gently removed the puppy from her hands and rose up from his seat.

"I better find him something to eat before he starts raising a fuss. Are you headed back to your dorm?" When she did not answer right away, he called her name.

"Uhura?"

"What?" The East African appeared a bit startled as if he had disturbed her from a deep thought.

"Are you headed back to your dorm?" He repeated as he returned the puppy back under his jacket.

"Yeah for awhile, but I'll probably be going out, again." She replied. "There's something I got to do."

Spock checked his chronometer and looked to the door of a former faculty lounge. _Forty-six minutes, twenty-seven seconds since the time we had departed. Nearly three times my estimation on how long it should have taken Nyota to reach this rendezvous point. _

The Vulcan admitted to himself their parting had not been amicable. While he did not fully understand her reaction, the East African seemed somewhat offended by his challenge for her to race to their meeting place as a demonstration of her affection for him.1 Yet, he could not entertain the thought her displeasure would result in Nyota deciding not find her way to him.

Spock reasoned the directions to the site had not been difficult. Located within the Academy's Physical Science Complex, the lounge was situated in a now obsolete building set for demolition to make way for a new Laser Interferometer Gravitational Wave Observatory that would rival the one at the Vulcan Science Academy. With minimal power still available and furnishings not yet removed, Spock deemed it a suitable place for their encounter. Knowing the continued accessibility to this site would be short-lived, he only regretted he had not thought of this space earlier.

_Nyota will come to me. _Spock told himself. _She has to come to me._

The Vulcan had barely completed the thought when Nyota walked into the room with her bag across her shoulder.

"Nyota," he began. "I have a cold supper awaiting us in the refrigerator. However, I did not want to set it on the table, yet, out of concern its taste might suffer. Do you realize what time . . . "

"Oh, no you don't." She deposited her bag on a nearby chair and then flirtatiously walked towards him.

"Don't dare tell me about the time, Spock. I am well aware of the hour."

"Then, how do you explain your delay?" He asked, although intrigued by her coquettish demeanor.

"You should not be so concerned with the timing of my arrival." She told him as she moved so close to him, barely an inch of space stood between them. "Instead, just be glad that I am here."

"I had no doubt you would . . ."

The East African stopped the Vulcan from completing his sentence as he felt her warm, sensuous lips upon his. When she lifted her lips from his, it was he who realized how much he had missed her touch. His hands found their place around her waist as he was not ready for her to move from him.

"You interrupted my speech."

"I had to stop you."

"Why was that an imperative?"

"I was afraid you were about to say something that would cause me to turn back around and go out the door."

"I was only going to say I had no doubt you would eventually arrive . . . "

Several more kisses found their way to his lips.

The Vulcan took her into his eyes. "I must admit your method for stilling my tongue is most enjoyable."

"Perhaps, but its obviously ineffective in addressing it primary intent. That time, you almost completed your thought before I could stop your mouth."

"If you can somehow sense what I am about to say, then why do you not allow me to express it?"

"Thoughts like that make it seem as though you are taking me for granted. And, I don't want to be taken for granted."

"Am I mistaken about your love for me?" He asked.

"Of course not, Spock." She replied without hesitation.

"Then, why would you confuse my certainty of your love for me with the state of being taken for granted? How would it be possible for me to take for granted the one who loves me?"

"I see." She began her rejoinder, while letting her slender fingers playfully move up his chest. "So, your justification for not taking me for granted is motivated by my affection for you. Well, what about your feelings toward me? Do you not love me, Spock?" Just as her fingers reached his shoulders and began to move toward his face, the Vulcan suddenly jerked back his head and released her waist from his grasp.

Concerned about his unexpected behavior, Uhura asked, "Baby, what's wrong?"

"Nyota." He addressed her in his stern, professorial voice. "By chance, have you recently been in contact with a four legged creature?"

"When I left you at the Graduate Assistants Office, I came across a friend of mine who had a puppy."

"Did you touch it?"

"Yes."

"With your hands?"

"I held it for a while? What's up with the cross examination?"

"Your hands have a most disagreeable odor."

Taken aback by his charge, Uhura took a few moments before she could reply. "You mean to tell me, you are offended by my hands because I touched a dog!" She brought her fingers to her nose and sniffed. "I don't even smell anything."

"The Vulcan olfactory system is far more sensitive to such stimuli than humans."

"It was my understanding it takes Vulcans a while to become accustomed to odors emitted by humans. I had no idea the same held true for dogs."

"With my mother being a human, I became acclimated to her scent and did not need to undergo the adjustment period normally endured by Vulcans who have interactions with those of her kind. In contrast, my encounters with domesticated Terran animals have been quite rare and, thus, has not afforded me the opportunity or desire to become acclimated to their distinctive smell."

"Spock, it was such a cute puppy." She attempted to reason with him. "How could the scent of such a sweet baby displease you so?"

"Your characterization of this mammal is highly subjective."

"Perhaps, if you were exposed to them on a more regular basis, you could learn to tolerate these animals as you do humans."

"Why should I subject myself to what will no doubt be a disagreeable experience when I have no intention of ever harboring such a creature?"

"I can't believe you are so unwilling to even try. While growing up in Kenya, there was always a dog that guarded our home. Our pet was always considered a trusted member of our family."

"Nyota, if we were ever to make a home together, there will be no dogs in our household. Fortunately, you have such memories which hopefully will last you a lifetime."

"And why do you think owning a dog should only be your decision? Don't I have a voice in the matter?"

"How is it possible to reconcile a matter in a case where one of the parties is vehemently opposed to the idea."

"Let me tell you something, Spock, if we were ever to make a home together, we will discuss issues as equal partners and come to an agreement which respects each other's perspective."

"Such a construct for a relationship appears desirable in theory. However, when put to the test, one finds it not an effective model when the involved parties have fundamental disagreements that cannot be satisfactorily resolved."

"Have you forgotten about the use of compromise? Compromise is often a tool for finding a solution which marries the considerations of all involved."

"Compromise is the tool of complacency, not of effectiveness."

"Is that right? Then, how did your parents reconcile their differences?"

"My mother married my father fully understanding the import of his position and standing in Vulcan society. In order to represent a world most foreign to her, as an Ambassador's wife she recognized the need to fully adopt Vulcan manners, customs and philosophy. While my parents did discuss familial decisions among themselves, my mother deferred to my father when there was no consensus on a particular resolution. For her, it was the most logical choice available."

"Did she tell you that? Did she actually say she always let your father have his way?"

"She did not need to. She always conceded to his judgment on matters."

"I don't believe it."

Her comment gave Spock pause. "Nyota, what possible basis rests your opinion?"

"I spent nearly an entire day with Amanda."

"You spent less than eight hours in her company. I am curious about the method you employed to somehow direct the conversation to Vulcan spousal practices in resolving domestic conflicts."

"We didn't have to talk about it directly. Just being with her told me about what kind of woman she is."

"According to a Terran calendar, I've only known her for 33 years. Please enlighten me with your superior knowledge of this woman."

Uhura disregarded his snide comments. As a woman and someone who embraced her own humanity, she felt she could offer insights on the matter not considered by the Vulcan.

"Just think, Spock. Your mother left her home world and all that she knew. On top of that, she was willing to sublimate her own identity and wholly adopt an alien culture to experience life in her husband's world. To do what she did took a woman of great strength of character, in order not to lose herself in such a structured society that so strictly defines the roles and behavior of its citizens. I cannot believe a woman like that would suddenly turn into somebody's lap dog."

The Vulcan began to contemplate her words. His mother certainly displayed a strong fortitude quite uncharacteristic of a submissive person.

"Maybe you just weren't privy to the process, but I find it hard to believe Amanda would not have had some influence in the decisions of the household."

Spock took in the petit brown-skinned woman. Upon reflection, her contention was within reason and the realm of possibility. While growing up, his parents never carried out any discussions of conflicts before him. Instead, they waited until he had retired to his room or were secured behind the closed doors of the study or their bedroom.

He realized, _Despite her more limited knowledge of my mother, Nyota's comments were far more perceptive than his own._

Uhura waited for his comment, but none was forthcoming from Spock still deep in thought. After a few moments, the Vulcan moved to the wash station to clean his hands. He then began to busy himself with taking food out of the refrigerator and placing it on the table.

"Spock?" She called to him, but his response was not what she expected.

"You will want to use the wash station to remove the canine scent from your hands. The disinfectant should prove quite effective for that task."

Uhura looked to the Vulcan who appeared oblivious to her bewilderment. _Just why was he telling a grown woman to wash her hands before dinner? Does he see me as a child who has to be schooled on personal hygiene? _For the East African, there were many things wrong with _this picture._ She knew she was definitely no Amanda Grayson.

Uhura enjoyed the _ornaments_ of a romantic Terran relationship – _complements, attention, hand holding, and customs of male chivalry. _But, even before they began dating, Uhura became aware Spock would rarely participate in these activities. She was almost always the one to initiate affectionate gestures or intimate conversation. He would question the rationale for pulling out a chair for an able-bodied person. And, as far as assisting her with the removal an outer garment, wasn't the jacket she wore that evening still on her person?

Abruptly ending a conversation without satisfactory closure for both parties was, yet, another pet peeve she felt symptomatic of a larger issue. Without a doubt, no other person at the Academy rivaled Spock intellectual capacity. Yet, his inability to adequately express his emotional state, as well as, his affections for her had become a source of frustration for the East African.

She thought, _Perhaps, like the dog scent, he may never be willing to accommodate my preferences. Is it really worth it?_

Spock looked to Uhura who seemed to have not moved since he made his last comment. "Nyota, I have completed preparation of the table. Yet, you have not made your way to the wash station. Is there a reason for your lack of compliance?"

"Just thinking." She replied.

"One thinks even when one is asleep. If a person were not engaged in that activity, one would most likely be dead. This would be most unfortunate in your case. Could you not be more specific with the subject of your meditation?"

Uhura could only think, _How crazy is this! _And, with that thought she could not help, but laugh at her own participation in the _madness_.

_Oh, how she loved him so . . . _

When the East African's laugh ended in a smile, it filled the room. And, the Vulcan could not help but be affected by the glow.

"Did I say something which brought you pleasure?" He asked.

"Baby, it wasn't really anything you said. I was just thinking that I'm nobody's Aunt Connie."

"Does that name have any particular significance?"

"One day, I'll have to tell you about it. Ironically, you may find yourself more appreciative of dogs than you may have ever thought possible."

The Vulcan watched as the East African made a sultry show of the removal of her jacket. After draping the article across a chair, she made her way to the wash station and squirted disinfecting soap onto her hand. Working up a lather, she scrubbed both arms up to her elbows reminiscent of the way physicians used to prepare themselves for surgery in years gone by. After drying her arms thoroughly, she presented herself to him.

_The East African stood before the Vulcan . . . _

_She stood not in a posture of submission . . ._

_But of a proud woman willing to act . . . _

_A proud woman willing to give . . . _

_A proud woman willing to bend . . ._

_She was ready . . . _

_She was ready . . . _

_She was ready to take her prize._

"I tried my best to remove all trace of the puppy." Uhura commented. "But, I held him so close to me, I am sure his odor can still be detected on my clothing. Can you deal with it, Baby?"

_He took her in his eyes . . ._

_And beheld her . . ._

_How he . . ._

_Adored her . . ._

_Cherished her . . ._

_and loved her so . . ._

_Ashayam__ . . ._

_You are a precious jewel I will never forsaken._

"Under the circumstances, I believe I can bear it." He replied, as the Vulcan took his seat and began to serve their plates.

Uhura walked over to the table, pulled out her own chair, and sat down without Spock looking up.

**Author's Note: **Their tryst will continue with the next chapter as our duo continues to negotiate their relationship amidst their differences.

I won't make any more promises about how soon I will complete future chapters, since my predictions are rarely close to being right. Also, this summer's workload is a bit heavier than usual at this time of year. However, the good news is that the next chapter is already mapped out. I just have to find the time to type and post it.

Thanks for staying with the story despite my lapses.

Your comments are always welcome.

1 See Chapter 15 of my story, "Operation No Return."


	17. Chapter 17 Love Is Not Enough

**Author's Note: **The chapter continues the dramatization of a date between Spock and Uhura that began with the previous installment. After a lighthearted exchange of words and a water/pillow fight, the scene takes an ominous turn as it puts in doubt the continuation of duo's relationship.

Warning: I am sure readers will feel that neither one of the main characters come off well in this episode. Please wait until the next chapter before making any judgments. Like all of us, they both have some growing up to do.

Part of the chapter was inspired by a sermon I heard recently. Those familiar with the Bible can probably guess the text. However, you can certainly won't miss any nuance of the story by not knowing this scripture.

Your comments are always welcome.

In a faculty lounge of a closed building in the Academy's Physical Sciences Complex, Uhura and Spock continue their date. After eating a meal of Vranto Salad prepared by Spock, Uhura stood at the sink washing dishes. After a rinse, she would hand off the items to the Vulcan for drying.

"I apologize for the time we had to spend engaged in this duty." Spock commented. "I was not aware the cleanser unit had been removed already in preparation for the building's eventual demolition."

"Well, let's be thankful there's not too much to wash and there's still some dish soap left and a towel." Uhura replied. "I'm surprised though that so much is still intact . . . tables and chairs . . . even some of the accent pillows are still here."

"According to the schedule, all other salvageable items will be extracted from the building over the next three days. Then, the utilities will be disconnected."

"I wonder if someone will notice how well we have cleaned these dishes." She kidded. "I think they look better now than when we used them for our dinner."

"It is highly improbable anyone will notice the condition of these wares. However, that is irrelevant to our task. There is an ancient Vulcan saying,_ A good deed is its own reward."_

Uhura gave the Spock a skeptical eye, "Sounds like a Confucian adage to me."

"I have no doubt that with his brilliant mind, Confucius may have approximated the truth embodied by the Vulcan proverb.

Uhura rolled her eyes, as the Vulcan arrogance never ceased to amaze her. She decided it best to redirect the conversation.

"You know, our activity reminds me of a 1950's American television program I once saw called, _Leave It to Beaver_. In one scene in particular, there was a depiction of a wife and husband washing dishes as a representation of domestic bliss. Of course, I believe if you had viewed the scene, you would have focused on her attire – a dress, fine jewelry and high heels. I'm sure you would have commented she dressed _most inappropriately _for the chore." She laughed lightly. "Still, I remember enjoying the show, despite the occasional lapse from reality."

Uhura glanced over to the Vulcan who seemed more intent on his task than on being attentive to her topic of conversation. Feeling playful, the East African thought she would press the matter.

"Spock, have you ever watched a Terran television show?"

"No." He answered curtly.

"Would you like to watch one with me? We can download one of the better programs from the global television archives just by using an iTablet."

"Nyota, watching a television program was never an activity I desired to experience."

"There's always the first time."

"You can say the same for a brain transplant, but I am just as determined not to undergo that endeavor either."

"I've heard you claim interest in the observation of human behavior. To me, television would be the perfect vehicle for the study of human conduct and values over time."

"Television was a highly addictive Terran pastime of your 20th and 21st century. At its height, humans watched it an average of 5 hours a day, which translated into 15.42 years in the average human life span. The device clearly demonstrated the fear turned into reality of the triumph of machine over people.1 Why should I risk damaging my own brain cells by subjecting myself to such drivel."

Uhura laughed. "Come on, Spock. I don't think it was that bad."

"Even the head of one of its regulatory agencies once called it a _vast wasteland.__2_"

"From what I understand from an undergraduate course I took on classic television, the medium had the potential to inform, enlighten and engage millions of viewers at one time."

Spock set down his towel, as he asked incredulously, "Do you mean to tell me there exists a Terran institution of higher education offering a course giving academic credit on such a dubious enterprise as television?"

"I'm sure most colleges have such a course. And, why does that surprise you? You seem not to be shocked by any other activity we humans undertake that you would consider _low brow_." She commented good-naturedly.

"Universities should not pander to the lowest common denominator."

Uhura picked up his towel. "Baby, could you for once stop being such a snob and get back to work."

Before the Vulcan could react, he found the towel mischievously thrown into his face. Spock gave a look to the East African who stood before him with an impish grin.

"Nyota, that was completely uncalled for." He retorted.

"Oh, yeah?" Uhura replied, while placing her hands on her hips in a dare. "So, what are you going to do about it?"

When Spock did not react immediately, Uhura flashed a victorious smile and resumed washing dishes. As she did, she noticed the Vulcan picking up one of the cleaned glasses and filling it with water from the faucet.

"Are you thirsty, Ba . . ."

Uhura abruptly stopped her sentence as Spock splashed the cold contents of his glass into her face. With her mouth agape and uniform top becoming wet from the dripping water, she turned toward the Vulcan as though an innocent victim of his deed.

"While I was not a student of television, I am one of the art form known as cinema. The film, _The Miracle Worker, _concerns a teacher charged with instructing a child possessing several disabilities. In one particular scene when the child behaves badly, the teacher reacts by hurling water onto the student. I thought that example was most appropriate in this . . ."

The Vulcan was not able to move out of the way quickly enough, as the East African reached into the sink and hurled water into his face. Not waiting for his retaliation, Uhura grabbed one of the pillows from a chair. She then threw the cushion at Spock, but missed her target while taking refuge under one of the tulip top shaped tables.

She waited, but there seemed to be no movement on his part.

Seconds passed.

Then one – two – three minutes. She now wondered if he had left the room. Not able to see more than a few feet from her lowly vantage point, she decided to raise her head up and . . .

"Oh, shit!"

Uhura barely voiced the expletive as a barrage of three pillows found their target against her face, knocking her down to the floor. The Vulcan then stood over her with another pillow in hand.

He told her coolly, "In another film called, _West Side Story_, one of the character's find himself in quite a difficult circumstance in which the only recourse to avoid further punishment and embarrassment was to surrender. I do recall the operative word was, _Uncle_. Nyota, it would be wise for you to put this word to . . ."

Spock found himself tripped up by the sweep of one of her legs and fell hard against the floor. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw her scramble under another nearby table while she laughed with glee.

Despite the bruises he was sure he suffered, Spock was keenly aware of how the exuberant, though childish activity had aroused him. For the Vulcan, playtime would soon be over. He was anxious to pull her from her hiding place and move on to adult entertainments.

"Hey, what's this?" Spock heard Uhura's voice say. He picked himself off the floor and saw her standing with a gift-wrapped box in her hands. He now realized she had chosen to hide under the table where he had hidden his present.

"It's strange that someone would leave a package, here." She continued. "I wonder if we can find out who it belongs to."

Her remark gave Spock pause. _Why would she not assume she was the intended receiver of the gift?_

"There appears to be a tag, attached." He commented. "Perhaps, it will provide some clue to the intended receiver."

Uhura turned over the tag that had been facing down. "To Nyota." She read, in a baffled tone. "Who would leave a present for me, here?" She asked innocently.

Just as Spock abruptly cocked his head at an angle in awe of her cluelessness, Uhura broke out in laughter.

The Vulcan gave his rejoinder dipped in biting sarcasm. "It pleases me that you allowed me to play the part of the fool for your own enjoyment."

"Oh, Spock. You know full well you are worthy of my teasing. I know gift giving isn't part of your culture and you never previously demonstrated such inclinations."

Spock knew his irritation was more due to sexual frustration than her joking behavior. Yet, he felt it best not to be more forthcoming his current need. With the exception of the tightness of his crotch, the immediacy of his desire appeared to be passing.

He remarked, "I've actually had the present in my possession for quite some time. I was only waiting for the right moment for its reveal."

The East African shook the package. "I wonder what it is? Feels too light to be a book. And, the package is far too large for it to be a new earpiece or stylus for my iTablet. After all, from you I know it has to be something practical." Then, her face brightened. "I know. It might be a set of the Bajoran language data crystals I've wanted to add to my collection."

Spock drily advised. "The mystery would find resolution sooner, if you would simply open the package."

Uhura set the box unto the table, and then carefully removed the tag. She then took off the bow and meticulously began to pull off the tape holding the wrapping paper to the box.

Spock could sense his level of patience rapidly deteriorating, as her process appeared to be proceeding at a snail's pace. "Nyota, there is no need to be so cautious with this task. The wrapping paper is of little value."

"But it's on the first present you've ever given me. I want to save it for my scrapbook."

"I never knew you maintained a scrapbook?"

"I will after I buy one. The paper and bow will be the first entry."

Spock sat down in a chair, unable to accurately estimate how much longer it would take her to finally open gain access to the contents of the box. He watched with a detached eye as she removed the last bit of tape. With a delicate touch, she folded and creased the edges of the wrapping paper to create a rectangular shape approximately the size of her hand.

When Uhura finally removed the lid of the box to reveal an object wrapped in tissue paper, a feeling of dread came over the Vulcan. Spock wondered, _Will she want to take time to unwrap each of the thin layers of tissue and prepare it for safekeeping as she did the wrapping paper?_

However, to his relief, Uhura pulled back the tissue paper all at once. And, what she saw before her evoked no more words of jest or frivolity – but awe.Uhura wondered, _How did he know?_

To watch her now, filled him with great pleasure as she removed and unfolded the purple and yellow print cloth from its container. She looked at both sides of the material as her Bibi3 had taught her to verify its authenticity. "Oh, Spock you sent home for me. This is genuine kitenge fabric." She exclaimed as she ran her fingers over the material. "Ni nzuri sana!4"

But then, her joyful face soon turned into one of deep concern. Spock rose from his seat and asked her, "What is it, Nyota? Is there a flaw in the fabric?"

"No, Baby, I have never before held such an exquisite print. This textile bears no imperfections that I can see."

"Does it not please you to receive a gift which originated from your homeland?"

"Of course, I am pleased. For you to take the time to research and choose a present of my culture has moved me in ways words will not sufficiently express."

"Then, why does the expression on your face not match the one you wore when you first opened the box?

"I can tell by its quality this textile must have been quite expensive to produce. Moreover, you have demonstrated great generosity by providing more than enough material for a dress and head wrap. However . . . " She paused and slightly bowed her head. "I do not have the skills to transform this piece into a wearable garment. And, on my Cadet stipend I cannot afford a seamstress with the expertise required to create an outfit for me."

"Is this your only concern? Then, worry no longer. Of course, I will hire the appropriate person to perform this task. Did you not think I would do so?"

"It is not the way of my people to be so . . . needy. As you know, I have already accepted costly gifts from your mother.5 I cannot consent to the receipt of your present without giving the appearance of a beggar taking a drink of fine wine, when only water would more than suffice."

Spock let his eyes take in the East African. He thought, _I have never known such a complicated woman._

"Nyota, your reasoning is quite illogical. Moments ago, you teased me for not previously bestowing such favors. Now that I have made an offering, another criticism has taken its place. Must there be a monetary limit on what I can spend on you at one time for it to be acceptable?"

"That is not the point." She quickly retorted. "Perhaps, we look at these matters so differently since you come from a much more privileged background than my own. My household may have been middle class, but there was no shortage of pride."

"In this case, Nyota, your pride is not an asset but an unwarranted hindrance."

"All right . . . all right, Spock." She snapped. "Let's face it, you just don't understand!"

The East African went back to the sink to finish washing the few remaining items. Even then, she knew her irritation had more to do with herself than the Vulcan's insistence on accepting his gift. As she toiled in silence, she tried to search for the right way to let him know what was really on her heart.

Spock came to her side and picked up the dishtowel that had fallen to the floor.

"The towel is no longer sanitary." He remarked. "I will arrange the remaining dishes on this counter to most effectively expose the greatest surface area to the air for drying purposes." When the East African failed to comment, he asks, "Nyota, do you agree with this strategy?"

"Yeah . . . yeah, that's fine with me." She replied.

After cleaning and rinsing the utensils, she turned to hand them to the Vulcan. Upon handing them off, a fork slipped from her grasp and fell to the floor. They both went down to the floor together and found their hands touching as they crouched and reached for the utensil at the same time.

Their eyes met.

As Spock began to withdraw his hand, Uhura held on to it tighter.

"Nyota, are you holding on to me to balance yourself while in this stance?"

"I just felt the need to touch you just now."

"This posture might be a little more comfortable if we rid ourselves of the fork between us."

Uhura nodded and unloosened her grip. Spock then withdrew the fork from their grasp and flipped it into the sink.

"Spock, do you mind if we sit down for a while. There's something I need to tell you."

"The floor in this area is a bit wet from our previous activity."

Uhura warily eyed him thinking, _He's got to be kidding me._

"Spock, let's go sit on the couch."

Uhura released her hand from his as the two rose up from their crouch and seated themselves on the sofa.

"What is the topic of our conversation?" He asked.

"Swimming," was her response. "Did I ever tell you I grew up in Kisumu, a port city on Lake Victoria?"

"I do not believe you have previously provided that information. The lake you reference is the largest body of water within the continent of Africa, is it not?"

"That's right. However, like many of my people I had not taken the time to learn how to swim. It was not until I left my homeland to attend college that I finally decided to do something to rectify the problem. Still, I waited until my junior year at Harvard to actually take the beginner's swimming class."

"Was this during the same academically rigorous semester in which you elected the classic television course?"

"Spock . . . "She playfully warned him. "You don't want to start another fight with me, do you? Before I found your gift, I was getting the best of you. You know that, don't you?"

Recalling how the activity had excited his libido, Spock knew he would not mind reengaging in that action. Yet, this desire was tempered by the recognition there may be a larger purpose behind her story. Thus, the Vulcan decided just to nod and tell her, "Please proceed with your reminiscence."

"Our class size was small with no more than a dozen enrolled. Our instructor, Linda, took care to make us feel comfortable in the water. She started us in the shallow end of the pool and taught us the basic strokes. After a few weeks, most of my classmates had grown confident with their technique and began to venture out into the deep end the pool, with its greatest depth at 20 feet. By midterm, I was the only one left on the shallow side."

"You must have felt self-conscious and embarrassed."

"Oh, no. Not at all." She laughed at her recollection. "With the entire end to myself, I had the security of knowing my feet could at any time find the bottom of the pool and the water would only rise to mid-chest level. I felt in control and perfectly satisfied."

"I believe I sense a conjunction forthcoming."

"_But_, Linda wasn't satisfied with my progress. One day, she informed me I wouldn't pass the course unless I could demonstrate my skills at the other end of the pool. I know she could tell by the look on my face I would be headed to the registrar's office to drop the course as soon as the session was over. After all, I didn't really need the course credit and I had reached my goal of learning how to swim. I felt it really wasn't necessary for me to prove anything else to anyone."

Uhura paused. "Spock." She finally said. "I am waiting for your next interjection. How does the story end?"

"It is obvious. Your story follows a traditional, almost cliché pattern. With the guidance of your instructor, you overcame your inclination to be risk aversive. Instead, you found the courage and tenacity required to exceed the pedestrian boundaries you had set for yourself. You not only passed the class, but also broke three world swimming records in the process."

"No, Spock. That's not what happened at all. Linda signed my drop slip. She didn't even try to convince me to stay in the course. But, I'm not blaming her. It was my decision and I chose to play it safe."

The Vulcan turned his head from her as if reassessing her words. The East African realized the story may affect his opinion of her; however, she decided she must follow through with her original intent.

"Spock, I know my admission may have caused a blemish upon an image you may have had of me. But, I needed you to know who I really am. With all of the uncertainties that mark the future of our relationship, I've got to be careful not to get in over my head. Baby, now do you understand the part of me which became so reluctant to accept your gift?"

The Vulcan abruptly rose up from the sofa and his next words found no shelter in subtleties. "Then, you should go now while you still can find your footing."

"What?" She uttered, as she stood up in disbelief.

"Go, now Nyota while you still can still cloak yourself in the comfort of what is known, tried and true."

"Spock, you have misconstrued the intent of my disclosure." She said in an attempt to reason with him. "I only wanted to make you aware of my own insecurities regarding our relationship. Nothing more."

But the Vulcan did not hear those words as his ears were closed to her. He heard only what he feared was the inevitable - the stark, empty reality of a life without _his Nyota. _He knew what he must do.

_I cannot . . . _

_I cannot live like this . . ._

_Wanting her, but not knowing if she will ever give herself to me . . ._

_I have to push her away . . ._

_Get her away from me, now . . ._

_So I can begin to close this open wound . . . _

_And, never dare to love, again._

"Nyota, I too have a story to tell." He began coolly. "I promise you, it's meaning will be quite apparent. Shall I proceed?"

"Oh, Spock . . . " She whispered and turned from him. But, the Vulcan needed her undivided attention. He could not wield these chosen words and not have her feel its full impact. So, with one forceful movement, he took her by the shoulders and turned her back toward him.

"As a Cadet, I came to know a human woman named Leila Kalomi. Although I did not voice her name at the time, I believe I referenced her once during our pre-courtship stage. She was the one of whom I remarked, _Being with her was the first time I could truly say I was happy_.6"

"Yes, I remember." Uhura conceded. "I assume you were in love with her."

"Why do you use the past tense?"

The Vulcan's question numbed the East African. She stood mute for a few moments, until she could once again find her tongue. "You're still in love with her?"

"I have heard more than one human claim they had fallen out of love with someone. However, I do not understand how that is possible. If this emotion was actually experienced, then how can it be there one day and not another? It is not logical."

"But, Spock, if you're still in love with her . . . " She did not want to feel this sharp pain, but it was there and she did not know how to relieve herself of it.

The Vulcan continued, "Although we were discreet, we had none of our issues of concealing our relationship since we were peers. We could find time to be together and, yes, indulge in sexual intimacies, as well. Anyone observing the trajectory of our relationship would believe it was headed for something long lasting. However, that prediction turned out to be ill-conceived."

Silence.

Spock continued. "Love is not enough . . . sex is not enough. When two beings are as different as Leila and I, conflicts are inevitable. Under those circumstances, both parties must be committed to finding common ground upon which to build a strong foundation to withstand those disruptions. I finally realized . . . I was not ready or willing to do that for Leila."

Three beats.

He continued dispassionately, "Perhaps, I am also not ready or willing to do this for you, Nyota. It would be best to realize we are at an impasse that cannot be brokered."

_There was no air . . ._

_She found herself suffocating on the deep sorrow taking hold of her . . ._

_She had to get out . . ._

_She had to get away from him . . ._

_She had to get away before the tears would come crashing down._

Without looking at Spock, Uhura slipped into her jacket. In an attempt to escape the room quickly, she took up the straps to her bag so hastily, some of the contents spilled out unto the floor.

_Damn it! _She cursed herself as she crouched down to retrieve her items.

And then, suddenly her eye caught the sight of something that had slipped her mind . . . an unopened envelope containing a letter Spock had written to her during her first year at the Academy.

Her first impulse was to leave it where it lay. She told herself, _I'm through with Spock! Never will I allow him to hurt me like that, again!_

But, Uhura felt her body tremble and legs give way as she slumped down onto the floor, overcome by the pain of his words.

_Damn it! _The East African cursed herself, again. _You're certainly giving Spock quite a pathetic show. _

The letter was now right at her fingertips and she decided bitterly, _I might as well read it. It ought to be good for a few laughs. _

Just as her fingers grasped the envelope, she felt Spock's strong hands once again on her shoulders, this time to lift her up off the floor.

"You must not do this to yourself, Nyota." He angrily scolded her. "I am not worth your distress."

Uhura tore herself from his grasp and stood before him with a fervor that matched his anger. "Oh, no, Spock. Do not flatter yourself. I tremble not because of you, but upon the realization of what a fool I have been to have loved you so. Why I ever thought you and I ever had a chance I'll never know . . . we're just too different . . . there were just too many obstacles to overcome."

The East African turned over the envelope to break the flap's seal. She continued. "So, now there is only one thing I need to do as a fitting closure to this overwrought fantasy."

Spock suddenly recognized in her hands the communication he had written to Uhura 2 ½ years ago. "Nyota, why do you have that letter? Has it never been opened?"

The East African tore the envelope and pulled out the folded page. "Dr. Greeley just gave it to me, yesterday. She confessed to holding on to it for so long out of concern for my feelings. If you will recall the circumstance, on the previous day you visited her class as a guest lecturer. As a first year student, I sought to impress you with my Vulcan language skills, but failed miserably."

"You mispronounced only one word." He corrected her. "It was an easy error to make for any novice Vulcan speaker. As for the letter you are holding, I entrusted it to Dr. Greeley believing she would serve as a reliable medium for the exchange. When you appeared to be oblivious of the communication in the days and weeks following my request to Dr. Greeley, I surmised my colleague had misplaced it, thrown it away, or simply failed to follow my instructions."

"Dr. Greeley thought the letter would contain a criticism that might somehow dishearten me at that early stage of my studies. That's why she saved it until I passed my exams."

"Whatever the reason for the untimely delay, it would serve no useful purpose to read it, now." Spock offered. "If you hand it to me, I will dispose of it properly."

Uhura stepped back. "Oh, no you don't, Spock. When I walk out that door, I don't want there to be any unfinished business."

As Uhura unfolded the page and set her eyes upon the words, Spock turned away. It was not the message he wanted her to hear . . . _not now_.

**Author's Note: **All right – don't hate me for stopping the chapter at this point. You'll find out what is in the letter with my next posting.

Your comments are always welcome.

1 Comedian Fred Allen first coined the saying.

2 Federal Communications Chairman Newton N. Minow first made this charge in 1961.

3 The Swahili word for grandmother.

4 The words are Swahil for "It is very beautiful!"

5 See Chapter 28 of my story, "Needs."

6 See Chapter 8 of my story, "Needs."


	18. Chapter 18 The Aftermath Part I

**Author's Note: ** This chapter deals with the aftermath of the break-up of Uhura and Spock's relationship, from the East African's POV. When she begins to feel immobilized by the experience, she recalls a conversation about Spock she once had with teahouse manager, Diarmuid. Later, Uhura reflects on her reaction to the letter the Spock wrote to her 2 ½ years ago, which only recently came into her possession.

_She felt . . . numb . . . _

Uhura awakened in her bed that morning and felt as if the nerve endings throughout her entire body had been deadened . . .

_Numb to . . ._

_Pleasure . . . _

_Pain . . ._

_Joy . . ._

_Sadness . . . _

_Serenity . . . _

_Anxiety . . . _

_She could not feel . . . _

_Anything . . . _

_It had not been a dream . . . _

_The breakup with Spock was all . . ._

_Too real . . . _

_Too recent . . . _

_Too fresh in her mind._

The East African turned her head and saw Gaila still asleep in the bed across from her. When Uhura returned to her dorm room the previous night, she was only grateful for the fact she had done so before her roommate. She changed into her sleepwear, climbed beneath her covers, and feigned sleep just before the Orion entered.

_Uhura could not talk about what happened between her and Spock . . . _

_She could not speak about a clandestine love affair that seemed destined to be a lesson in futility from the start . . . _

_It was over and she knew she needed to let it go . . ._

_But, right now . . . _

_All she could feel was . . . numb._

Uhura turned her head toward the chronometer on the dresser.

_5:38 AM. If I get up now, _she told herself, _I could take a shower, dress and go to the floor lounge before Gaila awakens. Then, I'd have plenty of time to review my notes for today's Romulan lesson, before catching the SkyBus to Berkeley to meet with Mr. Sevat. _

In the shower stall, Uhura stood beneath the water and waited for the force of the stream to caress her body. When it seemed not to give her the desire effect, she moved the temperature control until the water became so hot it stung her skin upon contact.

_At least, _she reasoned, _I feel something._

_She did not want to think of him . . . _

_She wanted such thoughts to be as dead as her emotions . . . _

_But . . . _

_He was still there . . . _

_In the form of a memory about him . . . _

_And, she did not . . . she could not resist the scene playing out within her, again. _

_The East African immediately recognized the scene as occurring during one of the tea lessons she had with Diarmuid shortly before she would leave to spend the holidays in New York with Shaniqua – one of the precious ones. _

"I don't think I've ever had Irish tea, before." Uhura commented.

"We just call it, tea, girl." Diarmuid remarked as he opened a tin. "Now take a good whiff of that."

Uhura moved her face close to his outstretched hand holding the tin and inhaled.

"It's a mixture of black teas from the Assam region of India and Sri Lanka."

"It has a stronger aroma than the other varieties we've tried thus far."

"Of course, it does. I can't imagine starting my day with anything less than a full-bodied cup of tea."

Uhura nodded toward the clear teapot sitting atop a small portable heating unit. "The bubbles are starting to form. Is it all right now to add the tea leaves to the infuser?"

"It's got to be a rolling boil." He looked at her and smiled lasciviously. "All good things are worth the wait."

Although Diarmuid could be annoying, Uhura appreciated the lessons. She wanted to learn as much as possible about one of Spock's passions.

"When it's time, I'm supposed to add one teaspoon of tea leaves per cup of water, right?"

"You've been doing your homework." He commended her.

"It's not easy to find the time, but I manage."

"You know, you really don't have to go through all the trouble of learning about all of this. Obviously, you've got something else he's taken a liking to."

Seeing the water now boiling, Uhura began to place the tea leaves into the infuser.

Ignoring his words, she asked, "How long should it steep? Four or five minutes?

"Depends on my mood. Four at minimum, but sometimes I like it to have a more robust taste so I take it up to 5 minutes. The brew turns bitter if you take it much past that point."

Uhura closed the tin and looked at her chronometer. "That means, I should serve it in 3 minutes, 52 seconds. What will you have in it? 

"Now, that's where Spock and I differ." Diarmuid picked up a small pitcher and began to pour its contents into his teacup. "I fill about a third of my cup with milk, then I'll add the tea. The Vulcan likes it straight."

Sounds like Spock, she thought to herself. "No additives for Spock." She remarked as she made a note to herself on her iTablet.

"I don't know if that's true. Obviously, he likes a taste of your brown sugar. You must be a real tigress in the bed."

This time Irishman's comments evoked the East African's glare. "Diarmuid, there are some subjects that are strictly off limits."

"Oh, girl, relax the cax. I didn't mean any offense. It's just that anyone who has known him as long as me knows you've got to have something special to keep him coming back for more. From what I've observed, on average he's more of a one and done man."

"Well, I'm not interested in Spock's past relationships with other women." Uhura retorted, knowing she was only partly speaking the truth. Uhura was, indeed, curious but did not to hear anything that would exacerbate her own sexual insecurities.

"Relationships? That's not the word I'd use to describe his dealings with women. From what I could see, that's not the way he dealt with them on the ship or the ones he brought here to the teahouse."

Uhura hesitated to ask, but his last comment had piqued her interest. She remarked, "For Spock, tea functions appears to function as something more than a beverage. The act of preparing and drinking tea seems to serve as a conduit for him to express feelings of intimacy. For those women he brought to the teahouse, there must have been more between them than what someone could simply observe."

"With the women he wants to bed, tea is both his liquor and aphrodisiac. As you must know, that man knows how to work it to get his female companion to do whatever he damn well pleases. By the time they leave here, there's no doubt he's going to get some. There's nothing more to it than that."

Uhura nodded stupidly and then cursed herself for doing so. _What did you expect him to say? _She asked herself.

"So, that's why I know you must really got something he can't get enough of."

Uhura checked her chronometer in an effort to distract him from the current subject. "Less than a minute now before I can pour the tea." She picked up the milk pitcher. "I think I'll try it with milk this time. How much should I use?"

"About a third of your cup."

The East African followed the advice. "Hmmmm . . . seems like a lot."

"The tea will stand up to it, don't worry."

After checking the time once more, she announced, "It's ready." She poured the tea into both of their cups.

The Irishman watched as she brought a cup to her lips and sipped the brew. "What do you think?" He asked as he took his own tasting.

"Even with the milk, its bold flavor comes through." She lifted the cup to her lips, again, taking another sip. This time she let the liquid sit in her mouth for a few moments, before swallowing as she had seen Spock do with the beverage. "Now, I think I understand what is meant about it being a full-bodied tea. It has such a rich aroma and taste."

"Already you're developing a more sensitive palate. Between me and your loverboy, you'll become a real connoisseur in about ten years or so."

"That soon?" She laughed lightly.

"Like a fine wine or a good cheese, I can't think of anything worth having that doesn't take a bit of time to develop. Same goes for relationships."

"I wonder Vulcans feels the same way." She said, half-joking.

"I doubt it. They're not like us at all." He retorted with no hesitation.

"I know you've known him much longer than me, but there are aspects about him that may surprise even you." Uhura spoke up. "In his own way, Spock can be quite patient. Much more so than I believe most men would be regardless of their planet of origin."

"I'll grant you, Spock actually does have a few attributes that legitimately could be called virtues. However, patience is not one of them."

Uhura smiled smugly as she took another drink of her tea.

"Oh!" He laughed. "I see you're giving me _the look_."

"What look?" She asked with mock innocence.

"The look that's saying, 'You don't know what you're talking about, so you can just go f**k yourself.'"

The Cadet joined in his laughter. "I wouldn't say it like that."

"But that's what you were thinking."

"Look, Diarmuid, you're not going to put words into my mouth. I just know from my experience, Spock can be quite a patient man."

"Is that right? So, tell me what is your definition of patience?"

Uhura took a few moments to find the words for her answer. "Patience is the ability to tolerate deprivation, pain or some other problem without complaint or resorting to anger or frustration."

"Do you really think that describes Spock?" Diarmuid asked in a skeptic tone.

"Apparently, you don't quite agree." She commented, not sure why he questioned her perception of the Vulcan.

"I would say the word, calculating, better fits Spock. What you call patience is just a tool he is using as part of his scheme to get what he wants."

"Diarmuid, you make it sound so devious and cold." She remarked disapprovingly. "Perhaps, he actually does care about me and is considering my feelings in the matter."

"I'm just trying to get you to understand that the Vulcan is not motivated by what is best for you. That's not the way he thinks."

"If you're trying to convince me not to be involved with Spock, you're wasting your breath. Believe me, I am well aware of all the reasons why our relationship can't or shouldn't work."

"Hey, now. Why are you getting yourself all worked up? I'm just giving you what you want."

"What do you mean by that? All I asked from you is to teach me how to become more knowledgeable on tea."

"Right." The Irishman laughed. "If that's what you want to tell yourself, but we both know better, don't we?"

"Well maybe you better let me in on it, because I don't know what you're talking about."

"Darling girl, if you only wanted to learn about tea, you're certainly smart enough to buy some samples and read about it yourself."

"You know that's not the same as what one would learn from personal instruction." She replied.

"Then, you could have asked your loverboy to oblige. I told you when you first asked me about the lessons that the Vulcan probably would not care for this arrangement. But, you had another motive for coming to me."

"Which is?" She asked, as if doubting whether he really had an answer.

"You're looking for information to better help you understand Spock."

When Uhura failed to respond right away, Diarmuid smiled knowing he had correctly uncovered her motive. He picked up the teapot and topped off her cup, before refilling his.

"It's all right, Uhura. I don't mind being used." He kidded her. "Any reason to be in the company of such a pretty woman is fine with me."

"But, I'm not a schemer." She said in an attempt to defend herself. "Talking about Spock wasn't the initial reason why I approached you about the lessons."

"Which further illustrates my point about the difference between us and Vulcans. For you, learning more about Spock is an unexpected byproduct of our activity. However, if the Vulcan were in your place, don't you know he would have already identified all of the possible benefits, as well as, any disadvantages before making the decision as to whether to make such an arrangement. It would have been a straight-up conscious decision. Do you now understand why I called Spock a calculating person? It's no offense. It is what it is."

Deep in thought, Uhura took a sip from her cup. To the East African, Diarmuid was right about one thing – she had viewed Spock's behavior from a human perspective. However, having never previously developed a close relationship with a Vulcan, at present, she had no other context to understand his way of thinking. Insecurity and doubt now began to creep into her heart. She wondered . . .

"Diarmuid." She called to him. "You said earlier that Spock is motivated by what is best for himself. So . . . as for him being with me . . . Is there something I should know? Something that I may be missing between the two of us?"

Diarmuid's laughter rang loudly in her ears. She now felt foolish for even asking.

"So, now, you're testing me." He remarked. "Trying to see if I really got Spock's back or not, right?"

"I guess I couldn't put one over on you." The East African agreed, although knowing she was not sure what Diarmuid meant.

"All right . . . all right. Just so you have it for the record I'll say it. That Vulcan is crazy about you. In all my years of knowing him, I've never seen him look at a woman the way he does when he's in your company. Damn near human, I'd say."

When Diarmuid saw her face light up with joy, he realized his words had served another purpose.

"Didn't you know, girl?"

"Yes. But . . . " It was difficult to tell him what was on her heart. Uhura appreciated his insights on Spock, yet, did not feel as comfortable confiding with him as she did with the precious ones1 and Academy friends like Kirk, McCoy and Gaila. Luckily, she did not have to.

"It's all right. You don't have to tell me what's going on with you. What you're feeling right now, I've seen in him." He told her. "The Vulcan is scared, too."

Uhura arrived more than 22 minutes early at the Berkeley campus for a Romulan language lesson with Sevat. Remembering his strict instruction for her to wait in the lobby until he came for her, she settled down on a bench. With so much time, she opened her bag to retrieve her earpiece to listen to a language data crystal.

_And then, she saw it . . ._

_His letter . . . written for her 2 ½ years ago . . . _

_His letter . . . given to her advisor, Dr. Greeley, to pass along to her promising young student . . . _

_It's not even worth keeping, _Uhura told herself. _Yet,_ she wondered, _Why haven't I thrown it away? Did I still want to continue reliving the events of last night?_

In a faculty lounge of a closed building in the Academy's Physical Sciences Complex, Uhura and Spock stood opposite each other. They were joined only by the pain of the impending end of their affair.

With the envelope in her hand, the East African turned it over to break the flap's seal. She told him, "So, now there is only one thing I need to do as a fitting closure to this overwrought fantasy."

"Nyota, why do you have that letter? Has it never been opened?" Spock asked.

The East African tore the envelope open and pulled out the folded page. "Dr. Greeley just gave it to me, yesterday. She confessed to holding on to it for so long out of concern for my feelings. If you will recall the circumstance, on the previous day you visited her class as a guest lecturer. As a first year student, I sought to impress you with my Vulcan language skills, but failed miserably."

"You mispronounced only one word." He corrected her. "It was an easy error to make for any novice Vulcan speaker. As for the letter you are holding, I entrusted it to Dr. Greeley believing she would serve as a reliable medium for the exchange. When you appeared to be oblivious of the communication in the days and weeks following my request to Dr. Greeley, I surmised my colleague had misplaced it, thrown it away, or simply failed to follow my instructions."

"Dr. Greeley thought the letter would contain a criticism that might somehow dishearten me at that early stage of my studies. That's why she saved it until I passed my exams."

"Whatever the reason for the untimely delay, it would serve no useful purpose to read it, now." Spock offered. "If you hand it to me, I will dispose of it properly."

Uhura stepped back. "Oh, no you don't, Spock. When I walk out that door, I don't want there to be any unfinished business."

As Uhura unfolded the page and set her eyes upon the words, she noticed Spock turning away. His reaction emboldened her. She reasoned, _There obviously must be something in here he doesn't want me to see._

She read:

_Ms. Uhura,_

_I write this communication to you the day after my visit to Dr. Greeley's Vulcanology course as a guest lecturer. Thinking about the experience, I find myself reflecting upon your attempt to speak the language of my home planet. Since Xenolinguistics is your chosen field of study, I am sure you will appreciate my objective assessment of your performance, which, indeed, was far from flawless. _

_A typical Spock comment, _she said to herself as she rolled her eyes. _Perhaps, Dr. Greeley was right to keep the letter all this time._

She continued reading:

_However, considering the obvious disadvantage you must endure under the tutelage of Dr. Greeley, I can understand the lack of preciseness in your speech. Thus, in the spirit of academe, I offer my superior expertise to you to engage in conversation of my native tongue as an aid to your instruction. _

_To take advantage of this unique opportunity, contact my Course Assistant at my office to set up your first appointment._

_Mr. Spock_

Uhura reread the letter to herself, but her impression of it did not change. There appeared to be no hidden meanings or indications of his attraction to her. Despite the current circumstance, she could not help but feel disappointed.

Then, at the bottom of the page, Uhura saw a few words written in Vulcan script – "Tevul-tor Vi' Tu." Literally, she knew the phrase translated as "_Crash Into You." _However,that did not make any sense and she was not about to ask Spock to explain the meaning of the term at this time.

The East African felt the Vulcan's eyes on her. She looked up, but his intense focus did not change.

"Now that you have read the letter, I will dispose of it for you." He held out his hand, but soon realized she would not comply. He watched as she refolded the letter and placed it back in her bag,

"It was meant for me, so I'll keep it and will decide _when or_ _if _I will dispose of it."

Uhura's response finally quieted him on the matter. While she still wondered why he had been so insistent on retrieving the letter, the East African was not going to stay around and discuss it. The hurt he had caused her that evening had not diminished. She decided she needed to get away from him and nurse her wounds in private. Without another word, she left the room.

After Uhura reached the outdoors, she walked quickly toward her dorm hoping she would not run into anyone she knew. While keeping her eyes down with a single purpose in mind, she suddenly sensed she was being followed. Turning on her heels, she spotted Spock 20 feet behind her.

The East African walked up to him, straining to keep her anger under control. "Tell me, Mr. Spock, just what do you think you're doing?"

"I am making sure that you arrive to your destination, safely."

"Mr. Spock, weren't you the one with me during the last hour? Do you have any clue to how I am feeling at this moment?"

"It is obvious from your tone of voice and stiff posture you are experiencing a state of extreme agitation."

"And, do you understand the cause of this agitation?"

"I am sure my presence in your vicinity is at fault." He replied drily.

"Then, _I am sure_ you can figure out how you can provide a remedy for this condition."

"Ms. Uhura, I truly doubt if my immediate departure would do much to alleviate your current mood. You appear to have chosen to adopt this ill-disposition and have no plans to rid yourself of it, soon."

Uhura searched for a fitting retort, but could only stammer out, "Oh . . . Oh, yeah?"

"Furthermore, I am the one who invited you to spend the evening with me. Despite what occurred earlier, I am not relieved of my duty."

"_What_ duty?" She asked incredulously.

"My duty to ensure your safe passage to your living quarters." He stated as if a matter of fact.

"Mr. Spock, I neither expected or desired your company after I thought I had left you back at the Physical Science Complex. I am quite capable of walking unescorted anywhere I please."

"Your opinion is irrelevant. The obligation must be completed." The Vulcan stated coolly.

She wanted to SCREAM! But, Uhura chose to swallow her outrage, turn toward her destination and quicken her earlier pace. Finally reaching her dorm, she did not look back as the door shut behind her.

_It's over. _Uhura told herself, as she sat in the lobby awaiting Sevat. _You know your Bibi__2__ would tell you, __Mpende akupandaye_.3

Sighting a nearby paper recycle bin, the East African fished Spock's letter out of her bag and moved across the room with the intention of throwing it away. Just as she began to release it, Uhura heard her name called by Sevat.

_Perhaps, I'll wait until tomorrow to take Bibi's advice. _And with that thought, she unexpectedly found herself laughing at such an irrational choice. _Oh, girl, _she told herself as she placed the letter back in her bag, _You are a mess! _

**Author's Note: **The next post depicts the events of the latter part of this chapter from Spock's POV. Also, the Vulcan learns of Uhura's lessons with Sevat.

Your comments are always welcome.

1 Uhura's closest girlfriends of her pre-Academy days.

2 Bibi is the Swahili word for grandmother.

3 The saying translates as, "Love only the one who loves you."


	19. Chapter 19 The Aftermath Part II

**Author's Note: ** The next several chapters deal with the aftermath of the break-up of Uhura and Spock's relationship, primarily from the Vulcan's POV via a series of flashbacks. _Please forgive the author_ for breaking the convention every once in awhile to reveal thoughts of other characters that obviously would not have been known from Spock's own remembrances. If you have been reading these stories for a while, you know this author does not always adhere to the _rules_.

Your comments are always welcome.

On Friday morning, Spock sat with Captain Christopher Pike in a diner for their usual breakfast meeting. That day, Pike's son, Jack, also joined the two.

The Captain stared incredulously at the sight of his son devouring the last of his stack of pancakes. As Jack chewed he looked over and saw something on his father's plate that caught his eye. With food in his mouth, he tried to speak but could not be understood.

"Don't try to talk with your mouth full, Jack." Pike remarked. "I don't know how many times I've told you that."

Jack picked up his glass and washed down the remnants of his pancakes with the remainder of his milk. "Hey, Dad. Are you going to eat that piece of bacon?"

"You can have it."

"Thanks." The boy placed the entire slice in his mouth and appeared to swallow it whole.

"I don't know where he puts it." Pike commented to Spock. "Not an ounce of fat on him. Well, at least, I don't have to worry about food going to waste."

Spock knew such behavior would never be tolerated in a Vulcan household. Anyone wanting to take food from another's plate would be considered quite ill mannered.

"Jack's growth spurt coupled with his sports activities is making high demands on his nutritional intake level." Turning to the boy. "After this phase in your physical development passes, you will have to be careful to adjust your caloric consumption so you will not gain weight unnecessarily."

"OK, Mr. Spock. I'll try to remember that. But right now I never feel like I can get enough to eat."

"Mr. Spock is right, son. As you grow older, you'll have to start paying more attention to your body's needs." Pike commented. "At my age, I try to stay physically active, but my current metabolism won't allow me to eat anywhere as much as I did when I was younger."

"No offense, Dad, but I've got a long while before I'm as old as you."

"Thanks, Jack." Pike replied tersely, before turning back to Spock. "You always know when someone begins a sentence with the words, _no offense_ . . . an offensive statement is sure to follow."

Spock agreed with the Captain, but thought it best to change the subject. "Jack, what evaluation did you earn for your Spanish presentation?"

The boy looked confused for a moment before his faced beamed with recognition. "Oh, that thing. It seemed so long ago."

"It was Wednesday, Jack." Pike interjected. "That was only two days, ago."

"Right, Dad, it's been a while." The boy paused as if suddenly confused, and then asked, "What did you ask me, Mr. Spock?"

"Did your teacher evaluate your Spanish report? If so, what were her remarks?"

"Oh, yeah. I did great. I got a B+! I would have gotten an A if I hadn't forgotten to give my conclusion. But my teacher said the best part was how good I could speak Spanish."

"You mean to say, how _well _I could speak Spanish." Pike attempted to correct him.

"That's what I said, Dad. She really thought I spoke it good."

"Did you write the thank you card to Ms. Uhura like I asked you to?" Pike asked, deciding a lesson in Federation language grammar could wait for another day.

"Yeah, I brought it in my backpack. I still don't know why I couldn't just send her a e-Card." He picked up his bag and began to rummage through it.

"Judging for your teacher's comments and what you told me, Ms. Uhura's assistance appears to be considerable. To properly show your appreciation, you should go to at least a little more effort than simply sending an impersonal e-Card."

"Here it is." The boy said as he pulled the card out of the bag. "Since I knew we were having breakfast with Mr. Spock this morning, I thought he might give it to her."

Pike tried to hide his surprise as he took a quick look at the Vulcan, who continued to look as indifferent as usual. Spock now regretted bringing up the subject. He would rather Pike not know the boy saw him meet Nyota there. He did not have to wonder long to know if this fact would be revealed.

The Captain asked, "Jack, why would you think Mr. Spock would have access to Ms. Uhura?"

"He came to meet her for lessons or something when she was helping me. Weren't you, Mr. Spock?"

"Jack." Spock said while glancing at his chronometer. "You'll need to leave now if you want to catch the bus for school."

Jack gave the Vulcan a knowing smile as he rose from his seat with the thank you card still in his hand. "Does that mean you'll take it to her, Mr. Spock?"

"No, Jack, put it back in your bag." Pike remarked as he took the card from Jack and set it on the table. "I'll look up her schedule and we'll find a time for you to give it to her personally after school as we had planned. Is that understood, young man?"

When his father spoke in a stern voice, the boy knew he was not in the mood for joking. "Yes, sir." Jack answered as he returned the card to his backpack. "So, after I give the card to Ms. Uhura, then can we go get the puppy?"

"I don't know." The Captain replied. "Assisting with the needs of an excitable, active dog might be too much for an _old guy_ like me to handle."

Jack laughed weakly. "You're kidding, right, Dad?"

"What do you think?"

"But, Kirk said if somebody didn't get the puppy by 5:00, his CO was going to send it to the Humane Society. And, you know what happens there if no one claims it after a while."

"Kirk should have thought about that before he brought the dog on campus in the first place. While at the Academy, Cadets have few privileges and owning an animal is not one of them."

"But, Dad –"

"Get a move on, Jack."

The boy hesitated, but when he heard his father's unflinching tone Jack decided it best not to press the subject at this time. He knew his father sometimes spoke fondly have his own family pet. Jack doubted his father would refuse the dog if he would only go and see it.

"Yes, sir." The boy replied. "And, don't worry, Dad, I'll see you right after school. Good-bye, Mr. Spock." He said as he hurriedly left them.

Spock surmised the dog had been the same one Nyota had been in contact with on Tuesday evening – the night of their separation. As for Kirk, the Vulcan knew the cocky Cadet was becoming a more influential part of Jack's life. It irked him to think the Iowan was the one who provided the opportunity for the possible addition of a dog to Pike's household. _Curiously,_ he thought, _it bothers me more to know Kirk now has more of a chance to further endear himself to Nyota. Why does this trouble me so, when I no longer have any claim to her? _

"Spock," Pike interrupted his thoughts. "What does Jack know about you and Uhura?"

"Nothing, but what a 13 year old boy could imagine." Spock remarked. "On Tuesday, Jack was taking instruction with Ms. Uhura in the Graduate Student Office when I came by. I made sure he did not see or hear anything that could give rise to any speculation regarding our relationship."

"Still, you should try to be a bit more discreet about where and when you meet with her. You don't want to give opportunity to talk that would lead to the discovery of your affair."

"Captain, the concern is no longer relevant." The Vulcan stated with a detached look. "Our affair is no more."

While Pike had thought the relationship ill advised, he did not expect these words from Spock. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Speaking of it would be of little benefit, sir. The deed is done."

"What _deed_?"

"I pushed her away . . . I pushed her away." He repeated.

"You're the one who ended it?" Pike asked. "Why?"

"I do not know."

As the two men walked back to the campus, no words passed between them. Pike looked to his friend and found him deep in thought. While Spock had yet to reveal the details of ending of his relationship with the Cadet, the Captain could see the matter was far from closed.

As Spock walked toward the Academy grounds, he thought of the events of Tuesday night after he and Nyota had broken off their involvement with each other. He remembered . . .

Spock attempted to follow Nyota as discreetly as possible as she walked toward her dorm. However, while moving across the quad, she suddenly appeared to sense his presence. The East African confronted him, protesting his action.

Spock retorted, "I am the one who invited you to spend the evening with me. Despite what occurred earlier, I am not relieved of my duty."

"_What_ duty?" She asked incredulously.

"My duty to ensure your safe passage to your living quarters." He stated as if a matter of fact.

"Mr. Spock, I neither expected or desired your company after I thought I had left you back at the Physical Science Complex. I am quite capable of walking unescorted anywhere I please."

"Your opinion is irrelevant. The obligation must be completed." The Vulcan stated coolly.

Spock could feel her glare as she seemed to ready a response. Then, it seemed she changed her mind as she instead turned about and continued on her way toward her dorm. Having a longer stride allowed him to let her take the lead 10 paces ahead and then match her speed walking behind her.

When she arrived at the door of her residence hall, as he expected she did not turn back to see if he still followed her. The Vulcan looked up to the fourth floor of the building to the window corresponding to her room. Estimating the time it would take to reach her quarters, he waited until light illuminated the once darkened window before departing.

He reached his own living quarters strangely unaware of the time or effort it took to reach there. Once inside, he stripped himself of his clothing and stepped into the shower. He turned the temperature to cold and stood beneath the icy water until he could barely feel his limbs.

_He welcomed the numbness . . ._

_The void . . . _

_The emptiness . . . _

_For this was preferable to the knowledge that . . . _

_He had deliberately hurt her . . . _

_Caused her great pain . . ._

_This woman who he loved with all his heart . . ._

_He rejected . . . _

_Without understanding why._

_He once asked his mother if he should complete the Vulcan discipline of Kolinahr and purge himself of all emotion__1__ . . ._

_Now he questioned his decision not to undergo the ritual . . ._

_Perhaps, he thought, he would never be able to find the means to reconcile the human feelings at war with his Vulcan soul . . . _

_But he did know . . . _

_It hurt too much to live this way . . . _

_It hurt too much to risk hurting her, again . . ._

_And, if that meant never again being capable of giving love or desiring to be loved . . ._

_Then, so be it._

Just as Spock donned his meditation robe, his communicator sounded. Reason told him, she would not call him . . . _not tonight . . . not ever, again_. Yet, he recognized his momentary disappointment upon verification of another caller . . . _T'Lau. _Now thoughts of the mission to expose her plot against Starfleet became an opportune distraction.

"T'Lau, are you aware of the hour of your call."

"Yes, Spock, I am cognizant of the hour. However, I am just now leaving our lab and, if permissible, I wanted to report our break-through concerning the issue with the containment field."

"You have my attention. You may proceed."

"Based on your recommendations, our team was able to identify and make the necessary modifications in the ion buffer to bring our containment field in line with our original projections. As you know, our standards were significantly higher than those required by Starfleet."

"The members of the Oversight Committee will be pleased to receive this news. You should be sure to commend your team for their work."

"Spock." Her voice appeared to lighten. "I believe your statement was as close as you have come to voicing a compliment as I have ever heard."

"My words were targeted toward your team, which is comprised primarily of Terrans. Working with them for the last 12 years, I have found their performance level rises appreciably when one can find occasions for praise when, of course, warranted."

"Yes." She replied. "Humans can be quite needy at times."

Spock chose not to provide a retort, although he knew humans were not the only ones who fit this description. His experience with this Romulan masquerading as T'Lau proved she too could be quite _needy_ behind closed doors.

"T'Lau, while your report is valued, you could have waited until the morning to share it with me."

"Your schedule always appears so full. There never seems to be the right time to contact you."

"Have I not been available for consultation whenever required? Have I not attended well to my responsibilities as an Oversight Committee member?"

"Of course, you have. Your professional conduct has been no less than what would be expected of a Starfleet Officer, and more importantly, what one expects of a Vulcan."

"Then, T'Lau, what is your complaint?"

She paused before giving her response. "It pleased me to have lunch with you, yesterday. I cannot pretend your absence since that time has not been missed."

Spock was well aware of her continued attraction to him, but he knew it best not to appear too eager to resume a more personal relationship. "

"Your prior comment about the fullness of my calendar is quite accurate. However . . . " The Vulcan paused as if considering the matter. "My assistant may be able to rearrange my appointments tomorrow to provide time for me to personally deliver commendations to your staff."

Encouraged by his response, T'Lau asked, "After providing nourishment for their fragile egos, would you then have time to once again demonstrate ways to make palatable the so-called food in the cafeteria?"

"Making such changes to my midday schedule would prove problematic. Instead, my intention would be to arrange time for a visit closer to the projected end of your workday. This would afford us the opportunity to have dinner at an establishment with fare not requiring our intervention. Of course, this plan is dependent upon whether your own schedule can accommodate such a scenario."

Her affirmative response came with no hesitation. While she had not been celibate since she last had sex with Spock, T'Lau had found little satisfaction between the legs other men. And, although the Vulcan had never professed affections for her, she wanted to believe his recent overtures might signal a change of heart. _Perhaps then, _she thought, _I can begin to test his allegiance to the damn Federation. There is still time and he is worth the wait._

After his conversation with T'Lau, the Vulcan put himself in a meditative state for nearly an hour to quiet his restless spirit. He then complemented his relaxed state by playing his ka'athyra well into the early hours of the morning. He finally came to his bed with only a few hours remaining before he normally would awaken for the day.

_As he pulled back the coverlet away from the pillow, he saw it . . . _

_The red scarf . . ._

_Her red scarf . . ._

_Nyota's red scarf . . ._

_But the sight of it did not sadden or feel him with more regret for what had past between them that evening . . ._

_Instead . . ._

_The Vulcan lay down on his bed . . ._

_Brought the scarf to his cheek . . . _

_And allowed the memories of her gentle touch to lull him to sleep._

At 10:23 AM on Wednesday, Spock sat opposite of Sevat in the Vulcan secret agent's office on the Berkely campus. Under his assumed position as a Xenolinguistics Professor, Sevat questioned Spock about his conversation with T'Lau.

Sevat asked, "Did she accept your proposal?"

"Of course. The pretender still appears interested in recommencing physical intimacies."

"You must be careful not to move too fast to engage her in any sort carnal activity. She must not become suspicious of your motives, especially when she suspects your ongoing involvement with Ms. Uhura."

"My relationship with the Cadet is no longer a concern of this mission. The affair has been terminated."

Signaling his surprise, Sevat cocked his head on an angle. "This obviously is a most recent turn of events."

"It happened last night."

"There is no chance for reconciliation?"

"None whatsoever."

"How fortunate."

Spock paused to temper his initial incensed response. "Like most humans in such circumstances, Ms. Uhura was quite distraught. The experience most likely will impair her performance for at least the next few days, perhaps, longer. How could that in any way be considered fortuitous?"

"Previously, it was clear you were reluctant to reassume any sexual activities with T'Lau due to your sense of faithfulness to your human concubine."

While Spock's voice remained low, the intensity of his speech increased greatly to meet the passion of his reply. "Ms. Uhura was never _my_ _concubine_. If you ever endeavor to demean her in such a manner, again, you will answer to me in ways you will find most unpleasant."

"A threat, Spock?"

"No, Sevat, it is most assuredly a promise."

"Apparently, Ms. Uhura is not the only one affected by dissolution of your association. So not to compromise this mission, you must concentrate on controlling these impulses that most probably are a derivative of your mixed heritage."

"Your advice would be rendered unnecessary, if you take heed of my directive."

Sevat knew Spock not to be one to provide idle threats. Yet, glancing at his chronometer, the agent realized there remained a trump card he could still play that morning.

"It is a pity we cannot continue this stimulating discussion, but it is time for my next appointment. It is a directed study with a Cadet from Starfleet Academy." The Vulcans rise from their seats and head out the door.

"A student from the Academy? Are there not enough subjects, here, at Berkeley to secure your cover?"

"Of course, but I believe this particular one may prove beneficial for multiple purposes."

From the moment they stepped into the lobby, Spock recognized Nyota standing with her back turned to their view. His immediate anger with the revelation of object of Sevat's instruction was quickly suppressed by her laughter that filled the air.2

Sevat quipped, "Apparently, your assessment of her psychological state has proved quite inaccurate."

**Author's Note: **Yes, I know some of you will not be pleased with me ending it there. However, I thought it best to post something today, than wait longer to finish this particular episode of the story. The next chapter continues the depiction of events from Spock's POV following his breakup with Uhura.

Your comments are always welcome.

1 A paraphrase of a line from the film, _Star Trek _(2009).

2 See the end of Chapter 18 for the circumstances of Uhura's laughter.


	20. Chapter 20 Like a Madman

**Author's Note: ** This chapter continues the depiction of the aftermath of the breakup of Spock and Uhura's relationship that began with Chapter 18. Spock learns of the East African's Directed Study with Sevat. Later, Spock frustrates then accommodates T'Lau's sexual advances. Rated T+.

**Warning:** The sex talk between Spock and T'Lau is intended to contain some humor, but admittedly can be a bit crude, at times. Also, some of you may cringe at how Spock treats T'Lau, even though the sex is consensual and not explicitly dramatized. If you feel it would be best to skip that section, you won't miss anything significant to the plot as long as you read the last five short paragraphs of the chapter.

As always, your comments are appreciated.

In his University of California-Berkeley office, Sevat ended his meeting with Spock by noting it was time for his next appointment. He informed his fellow Vulcan, "It is a Directed Study with a Cadet from Starfleet Academy." The Vulcans rise from their seats and head out the door.

"A student from the Academy? Are there not enough subjects, here, at Berkeley to secure your cover?"

"Of course, but I believe this particular one may serve more than one purpose."

From the moment they stepped into the lobby, Spock recognized the East African standing with her back turned to their view. His immediate anger with the revelation of the object of Sevat's instruction was quickly dissipated by her laughter that filled the air.

Sevat quipped, "Apparently, your assessment of her psychological state has proved quite inaccurate."

Spock had no immediate response for Sevat. While Spock did not desire unhappiness for her, he was curious how she had so quickly rebounded from her former distress over the termination of their relationship.

"Ms. Uhura." Sevat called to her.

As she turned to him, both Vulcans observed the human putting what appeared to be a folded sheet of paper back into her bag.

"Mr. Sevat, is it time for my . . . " Upon raising her eyes from her bag to Sevat, the East African appeared startled to see Spock with him.

Sevat glanced over to Spock who had assumed an erect pose with his hands clasped behind his back. A human would never perceive something different about this typical Vulcan stance, but Spock's variation served to amuse Sevat. The Vulcan agent noted how Spock's body leaned slightly forward toward Uhura. It was an unconscious gesture signaling a Vulcan male's association with a female.

Sevat asked her, "Ms. Uhura, did I startle you?"

The Cadet quickly regained her composure and moved closer to the Vulcans. "I would not say I was startled as I was somewhat astonished to see two such . . . " She paused for a moment to find the right words. " . . . _distinguished_ Vulcans at one time."

"I do not know if such a characterization truly befits me." Sevat commented. "While well known in my field, I had not the advantages one acquires from being the son of an eminent statesman and scientist. In such cases, fame finds it way through a door already partly opened not due to accomplishment, but by relationship."

"Sevat." Spock addressed him in a typical indifferent Vulcan tone. "Why do you confuse me with someone who holds fame as a virtue? Unlike you, I am not concerned that I am known. I seek only to be worthy to be known."1

"If that be the standard, then we shall let someone be the arbiter not as familiar with your history as I. How about it, Ms. Uhura? Is Mr. Spock worthy of being known?"

Sevat would be mistaken if he had expected Uhura to betray her clandestine relationship with Spock by flinching at such a loaded question. Her tone remained steady as she answered him with no hesitation. "With all due respect, Mr. Sevat, I came here for my Romulan dialect lesson, not to drawn into the middle of some sort verbal volley. I value my time and at the moment it is being wasted."

Spock knew she had taken Sevat aback as it took several seconds to form his words, before retorting coolly. "Ms. Uhura, you will remember you are afforded this experience at my pleasure. Any more attempts to deliver an affront may be met with my dismissal of this unique opportunity."

"Sir, I understood that always to be your prerogative. I meant not to offend but to direct you to the task assigned to this hour. I apologize if this intent was not appropriately conveyed."

Spock could tell by Sevat's reaction he had underestimated Uhura. He reasoned they could not have been meeting long, if he were only now getting a taste of her quick wit.

"Then go to my office and wait for me there." Sevat ordered Uhura. "I have only a few more words for Mr. Spock before I join you." When Uhura began to open her mouth to add another comment, Sevat interjected. "Do not be concerned. You will receive the full benefit of your hour of instruction."

Uhura nodded to Sevat before giving Spock a perfunctory, "Good day, sir."

"Carry on, Cadet." Spock answered. He watched Uhura walk away until out of human earshot and then turned sharply to Sevat. "Exactly how long have you been meeting with Ms. Uhura?"

"Did she not tell you? Were you not privy to such details of this human's life?"

"You will end this."

"T'Lau's imposter must be convinced you have no further interest in Ms. Uhura."

"I informed you of the termination of my relationship with Ms. Uhura. What more could possibly be required?"

"The dissolution of your personal association with the Cadet was fortuitous, indeed. Ending that attachment will no doubt better facilitate your ability to feign attraction for the pretender. Yet, it may appear rather peculiar if there was no apparent motivation for the discontinuation of your flirtation with the human. Therefore, I plan to give the impression Ms. Uhura has now turned her favors to me."

"Are you insane?" Spock spoke cuttingly. "Do you believe Ms. Uhura is so shallow she would debase herself this way?"

"Notwithstanding your offense, I do not require or seek the Cadet's knowing cooperation. The imposter appears so biased against humans, there are only a few allusions that need be conveyed to persuade her of the relationship's validity."

"There is no reason to involve Ms. Uhura and risk her safety."

"Can you not see how I am attempting to protect her? If you had not initiated the relationship with the Terran, this would not have been necessary. The imposter has proven herself to be a cunning and deadly opponent. Should we simply take a chance she will so readily believe your affections are no longer focused on the Cadet?"

Spock paused, considering Sevat's argument. He then reluctantly replied, "Your reasoning is sound."

"I am pleased you finally allowed logic to guide your judgment on this matter."

"I am Vulcan. I know no other way to govern my thoughts or behavior."

Although Sevat never thought of Spock of being more than a mongrel, he could not put the mission in jeopardy by making another slight toward his ancestry. However, the Vulcan agent could not resist taking another jab at Spock where he sensed him most vulnerable.

"I should now attend to Ms. Uhura." He told Spock dispassionately. "This morning, the sauce on her words was certainly quite tart. Providing her private instruction three times a week may prove quite fascinating."

While Spock's unperturbed face did not betray him, Sevat knew he had hit his mark. He left Spock standing mutely, unable to bring to his mouth a satisfactory retort to the Vulcan agent's subtext. Yet, he did not dwell long on his ineffectual response as his thoughts returned to Uhura and her business of putting a folded sheet of paper into her bag. It was the sheet immediately recognizable by him due to its custom-made size and color. It was the one written 2 ½ years ago upon which he offered his services to converse in Vulcan with her. It was the one upon which he had uncharacteristically added the phrase – Tevul-tor Vi' Tu .2 And now, he wondered if this impetuous gesture would lead to his undoing.

By the time Spock arrived at Starfleet Command late that afternoon, he had barely gotten there in time to address T'Lau's team to commend them on their work with raising the efficiency level of the warp drive system's containment field. Her staff easily perceived how her demeanor appeared to brighten with Spock's arrival. However, her outlook seemed to diminish when he extended an invitation to the entire team to join him for dinner. While a several staff members declined due to previous commitments, most took up the offer of the noted Science Officer. Future contracts with Starfleet depended on networking with the _right _officials. All knew Spock, although relatively young, ranked high among those who could green-light the award of a project.

The group piled into four SkyCabs taking them to a vegetarian restaurant in the Corona Heights section of the city. There, Spock held court while T'Lau's staff spoke with them glibly about the latest technological innovations in warp drive systems. Following dinner as staff began to board their cabs, her chief Engineer – Udo Koertig – turned to Spock with T'Lau standing beside him.

"Mr. Spock, are you sure you won't join us for a couple of drinks? Nonalcoholic beverages for you, of course, and we'll put it on my tab. I wanted to run an idea by you proposed by a former college classmate of mine who has been with Starfleet for a while now. He's got this crazy idea about the possibility of being able to transport someone onto a ship travelling at warp speed."

Spock replied, "I can save you the cost of those drinks and the time to discuss it by saying such a concept is impossible, unless somehow this person can change the laws of physics."

"I said the exact same thing to Scotty . . . Montgomery Scott is actually his name. I know what he said seems farfetched, but he's the sort of guy who somehow can make the impossible happen."

"I will need to find another time to listen to such notions of pure fantasy. I must now see Ms. T'Lau to her quarters."

Udo laughed. "All right, Mr. Spock. But if you change your mind, we'll be at Schmaltz for a few hours."

"I hope the team does not come to work tomorrow displaying the unpleasant physical effects of too much alcoholic consumption." T'Lau interjected.

"Don't worry, Ms. T'Lau." Udo replied as he entered the cab. "I'll make sure we're all ready to work at the level you expect. Good night, Mr. Spock."

As the SkyCabs sped off, Spock began to walk with T'Lau on her way to her apartment.

"Must you always crack your whip?" Spock commented.

"It is the way I know to keep them in line."

"They are not children."

"They behave as such."

"I believe your conduct this evening better fit that characterization."

T'Lau stopped walking to address Spock directly. "If you are not comfortable in my company, then it is certainly not necessary to see me to my apartment. I am within walking distance and perfectly capable of getting there on my own."

"T'Lau, you appear to be of such ill temper. Did your dinner not sit well with you?"

"When we spoke last night, I had not idea you would invite the entire team to dinner."

"Did their performance not warrant this token of appreciation?"

"Must I have been subjected to their barbarian manners? Putting two different food items on the same fork and placing them both in their mouth simultaneously? Using a piece of bread to push food about their plate and then eating the soggy remnant as though it were a delicacy? And their grotesque practice of talking with food in their mouth caused me to lose my appetite altogether."

"I noticed."

"How could you? You seemed quite absorbed with their discussion."

"You have a fine staff. To encourage their optimum performance, you must be willing to indulge their need to engage in these social activities."

"They have served the project well without such coddling. They are highly skilled professionals."

"They were highly skilled before they met you. As their Project Manager, in what way has the staff become better because you have made a difference in the way they think and go about their work?"

"Do you dare question my leadership ability? If it had been left up to them, the staff would have been satisfied with simply meeting Starfleet's efficiency requirements for the containment field, although the standard in our original design was superior."

"An effective leader creates the culture needed to make such interventions rarely necessary. If you can persuade your staff to understand and adopt the leader's vision and objectives at the outset, there will seldom be any ambiguities as to which standards should be met."

T'Lau cast her eyes down as though reflecting upon his words. When she raised them again, she told ask, "Will you continue with me to my apartment?"

"If I am welcome to do so." He answered.

They walked for nearly 10 minutes in silence, before T'Lau finally spoke, again. "I do not recall the principles of leadership you asserted as being among those taught at the Vulcan Preparatory Conservatory or our Science Academy."

"I came to know these tenets through experiential learning aboard Starships under the guidance of Captain Pike."

"I suppose it is logical to learn how to best manage humans under the tutelage of one of their own kind."

"If it is your desire to continue to work with Terrans after the completion of your current contract, you must learn to modify your behavior to better achieve the desired results."

"I frankly do not know what job I will next undertake." She said as they reach the door of her apartment. "However, I do know I would rather not take on another position that involved Terrans. At least, not for a long while. In contrast, you seem to have adapted quite well. For over 12 years, you have lived on this planet and served on Starships dominated by Terrans and their descendants. You must now think of Earth as your home."

"While among them, I have taken advantage of the opportunities afforded me. I have had access to certain resources and earned promotions in rank much more quickly here than I would have if I had accepted admission to the Vulcan Science Academy. During my time with Terrans, I have learned to tolerate their customs, behaviors and lifestyles. However, I never can be one of them. Earth is not now, nor can it ever be my home."

Spock could see his words had pleased her as a slight smile momentarily came across her face. T'Lau opened her door, then turned and asked, "Would you like to come in for a cup of tea?"

Spock nodded and walked inside. Once she closed the door, he turned back to her and quickly saw the offer of tea was but a pretense for her real objective. She removed her coat and bulky Vulcan knit tunic to reveal a thin beige undershirt seemingly inadequate to cover her ample breasts.

Noting her overtly suggestive display, he quipped, "T'Lau is that where you are now storing your tea?"

"Let me take your jacket." She suggested, ignoring his remark.

As Spock complied with her offer, she openly allowed her eyes to travel slowly down his body, before coming back up to his face. T'Lau did not hide the shameless desire in her eyes, but he was not quite ready to accommodate her lust.

"I did not realize I was on the menu for this evening." He commented drily.

"Spock, it has been much too long."

"T'Lau, you have never been the model of celibacy. Surely, you have not wanted for long."

"That fix provided only a temporary solution. I did nothing to still my hunger for your touch."

"Surely, it is not your need that encourages such cliché-ridden speech."

"Do not toy with me, Spock. I cannot bear it when you treat me this way."

"If role-playing is the game you wish to play, then you should assume a different character to portray. Your role as the delicate, fragile woman is quite unconvincing."

"Then, you tell me." She said as she moved to him. "What is it that you want me to be?"

Spock took up her wrists and held them tightly within his hands and squeezed until her face told of her pain. If she were a Romulan female, Spock knew she would respond best to such severe treatment. As if on cue, his confirmation soon disclosed itself as her nipples ripened, begging for attention. However, there were intimacies the Vulcan refused to grant to T'Lau.

"You make an offer you would never be able to satisfy. How could you ever be more than a stain which defiles all which comes in contact with it?" His words did not attempt to mask his contempt for her. Yet, despite this naked disdain of her person, it fed her licentious need for him.

"Then punish me." She demanded. "Punish me, Spock for not being what you most desire." In her heat, T'Lau no longer cared if her sexual behavior resembled that of a Vulcan woman. "Show me no mercy. Only you can match the fire that now consumes me."

Spock released her wrists. "Is there no poetry in you, T'Lau? Just what is the source of your mawkish dialogue?"

"Do you not know _you_ have made me this way? I hardly recognize myself beneath this pathetic exterior. My need for you has altered me in ways I would not have thought possible."

"Give me no credit for your current disposition. Your insatiable appetite for affairs of the flesh cannot be attributed to any one male. However, I must agree with the other lines of your refrain. There is no doubt your present appearance fails to capture who you really are."

T'Lau fell to her knees before him with her face near his crotch. "Then, is this what you want? Have you become so accustomed to their ways, that I too must imitate their disgusting practice to ready you for our joining." She reached up to take hold of his waistband, but before she could grasp it the Vulcan pulled her rudely back to her feet.

"_Join_ with you? Why use such a genteel euphemism when it fails so miserably to convey what you so desperately want?"

"Then f**k me, Spock!" She screamed. "F**k me!"

"T'Lau, you must quiet yourself or one of your concerned neighbors may feel the need to summon the authorities."

"Is it your wish to drive me insane? If I don't find a release soon, I'll surely go mad!"

"If that is all you require, then I'm sure you can find assistance from one of the well-worn devices by you bedside."

Screaming incoherently, T'Lau lunged at the Vulcan and struck several blows against his body. However, Spock quickly gained control of her, pinning her arms behind her back with one hand.

"Don't worry, T'Lau." The Vulcan pushed her roughly against a wall and with one jerk pulled down her pants and underwear to her knees. "I have already been contaminated by you. I lose nothing tasting your poison once again." He told her as he opened his crotch. "So, if this is what you require to fill your sordid vacant room . . . "

T'Lau bit her lip as she gratefully felt him thrust himself forcibly within her.

" . . . then this unchaste remedy you so crave will surely satisfy your lusty ache."

Spock's sexual ministrations held no semblance of tenderness or affection. He closed his ears and eyes to the auditory and physical cues that signaled ways to heighten her experience. And, as he moved within her, he strangely felt a numb feeling spread across his body as if a shield against any pleasure or satisfaction such activity might bring. What the two shared had no kin to delightful eroticism, but was instead a fierce expression of base animalistic instincts.

Spock doubted if T'Lau could tell the difference, but he knew better. Once he had dreamed of discovering such feelings together with _her . . . my Nyota. _Although their relationship was no more, he wondered why he felt as if he was somehow betraying her.

In Spock's mind, he was giving T'Lau what she had asked for . . .

_Punishment . . . _

_Punishment for what she could never be . . ._

_Nyota . . ._

_My Nyota . . . _

_My Nyota . . ._

_My Nyota . . . _

After T'Lau could take no more, Spock left her spent and barely conscious upon her bed. He then went to the bathroom and carefully washed himself to remove any fluids or smells resulting from the evening's carnal activities. After he dressed and headed out the bathroom, T'Lau found her voice to call to him.

"Spock, don't go." She pleaded. "Stay with me tonight."

The Vulcan heard T'Lau, but did not respond to her. _A good showman knows how to leave them wanting for more. _He sarcastically thought as he left her alone in the dark.

As Spock stepped out of the SkyCab and onto the Academy grounds, he did not bother to zip up his jacket. Despite the cool night air, he felt unusually warm and oddly . . . _unclean_. The Vulcan continued to walk through campus until he found himself outside Uhura's residence hall. He looked up to the fourth floor to the window corresponding to her room and beheld a darkened window.

This night he refused to give any more thoughts to Nyota's "lessons" with Sevat or whether Kirk would find a way to win her for himself.

He reasoned. _Such concerns are immaterial, for I willingly pushed you away from me and it can never be set right, again. _ _Accepting the reality of the circumstances, I know what is the best course. _

Then, he cast down his look as another more disturbing thought came to mind.

_Still, I wonder why - like a madman – can I not cease to worship at the altar of Nyota? _

He glanced at his chronometer and read the time as 12:03 AM.

The Vulcan then raised his eyes once more to her window and whispered, "Tevul-tor Vi' Tu."

**Author's Note: **The next chapter (or, possibly two) reveals what "lessons" were learned between Sevat and Uhura. Also, Kirk attempts to make his move on the East African.

I am now finished grading papers for the semester, so (hopefully) it won't take me so long to post the next chapter.

Your comments are always appreciated.

1 A paraphrase of a quote by Confucious.

2 Translated as "Crash Into You."


	21. Chapter 21 Sex and Love

**Author's Note: ** This chapter continues the depiction of the aftermath of the breakup of Spock and Uhura's relationship that began with Chapter 18.

**Warning:** Despite the title of the current chapter, there is a lot of talk about sex and love, but no action (if you happen to be expecting that type of content).

In Chapter 21, Spock drops a hint to Captain Pike that his current problems run deeper than what had previously been revealed. Uhura admits to Gaila she had been involved in an affair with a faculty member. The Orion then suggests a post-affair course of action for the East African, which in some ways Uhura finds appealing. The chapter ends with Sevat revealing more disturbing news affecting their mission.

Some readers have expressed issue with Spock's behavior in the last few chapters. The author assures you there is a reason for some of his actions that appear out of character. The cause of his erratic behavior will be disclosed within the next five chapters. Please be patient. Without dramatic conflict, the story would be reduced to a series of "happy, but boring scenes" depicting a loving relationship in which the two always know just what to say or do to make things "right."

While all the writers in using this forum for publishing are engaged in fiction, this author believes it best if our work was in some ways rooted in real life behaviors reflective of the best (and, at times, the worse) of the human condition. This writer likes a good love story as much as anybody else, but in her experience – building and maintaining a long lasting relationship takes much more than love. And, being human, relationships do involve conflicts and, at times, missteps that can actually make the bond between those people stronger if both partners are willing to learn and grow from these errors. This author has endeavored to depict this process through the romance of Spock and Uhura. Yes, they will eventually find their way back to each other – but not without the _fire walk._

Finally, this does not mean this author does not want to read any critical comments. To the contrary, it is important to her process to know what readers are thinking in order to make adjustments (and add assurances), when necessary without jeopardizing the overall plotline or arc of the characters' development. So, please do not hold back your criticisms. In this forum, comments are the only "pay" we writers can hope to obtain for our work.

All right, the author is putting away her soapbox for now.

As always, your comments are much appreciated.

Captain Pike and Spock walked back to Officers Housing after having their usual Friday morning run and breakfast at the diner. Without giving many details, Spock had told the Captain about the termination of his relationship with Uhura, Now standing outside his home, Pike looked to his Vulcan friend and found him deep in thought. The Captain could readily see the matter was far from closed.

"Spock." Pike called to him. "I can cancel some appointments this morning if you want to come inside and talk more about your situation."

"It would be pointless to discuss it, sir. I must learn to live with my actions."

Pike nodded not knowing what else he could do or say to ease his friend's pain.

"However, there is another matter that plagues me, sir."

"Yes, Spock what is it?" The Captain urged him.

Suddenly, Pike's door opened and his son, Jack came racing out.

"Young man." The boy abruptly stopped in his tracks upon hearing his father's commanding voice. "When I last saw you at the diner, I believe you were on your way to catch the school bus." Pike said as he walked around Jack to stand in front of his son.

"Our Phys Ed teacher, Ms. Nguyen, said to be sure to bring our gym shoes if we wanted to play basketball today. I forgot to put them in my bookbag when I went with you and Mr. Spock to breakfast this morning. So, I had to come home to get them."

"So, now you're going to be late for school."

"Yeah. It looks that way, Dad." The boy admitted.

"All right, Jack. It looks like I'm going to have to take you to school myself."

"Like I was a kid, Dad?" Jack questioned.

"Has your behavior this morning warranted a different response?" Pike asked.

"But Dad!" The boy protested.

Pike's answer came in his unflinching, stern look. Jack knew not to press the matter, since he still had hopes of convincing his father to adopt a puppy for which Kirk was trying to find a home.

"I'm sorry, Spock." Pike said as he turned back to the Vulcan. "You were going to tell me something."

"I could use that drink tonight, sir."

Pike knew instantly the seriousness nature of the matter Spock had tried to introduce. With no hesitation he said, "I'll contact you later to find out where I should meet you."

As Pike began walking to the SkyBus stop with his son, Jack asked, "Hey, Dad. I thought Vulcans didn't drink alcohol."

"Let's focus on getting you to school, Jack." Pike replied.

In one of the Academy's cafeterias, Gaila and Uhura sat at a table with their lunches. As Uhura cut into the cheese atop her French onion soup, she noted her roommate picking through her tuna salad.

"Do you plan to start eating that anytime, soon?" Uhura asked.

"Not until I get all of the grapes out." The Orion made a face. "Fruit in tuna salad is so disgusting."

"Gaila, you know they have always made it like that. Why do you keep getting it?"

"Because I love tuna salad."

"I think you love to complain about tuna salad even more than you love eating it."

"Speaking of love . . . "

"That was a smooth segue." Uhura quipped.

"I've got to find a way to catch up with you somehow."

"We're roommates."

"You mean we share the same sleeping quarters. Since the semester started, it seems I rarely have a chance to talk with you anymore. By the time I get back to our room in the evening, you're usually already asleep. And, when I wake up in the morning, you often are already out the door."

"I know what you mean, but we're having lunch today, aren't we? And, I haven't forgotten about our date tonight."

"Girls Night Out. And remember, no jeans. Don't dress like you normally do."

"Thanks for the compliment." Uhura commented with a sarcastic edge.

"What I mean is, you should try to put on something that's sexy."

"For Girls Night Out? Who are we trying to impress?"

"We're dressing for each other."

"Then why can't we just be comfortable?"

"Listen Uhura, we're in these plain uniforms most of the weekdays and in fatigues on most weekends. What's wrong with looking good for a change?"

"Well, if you're talking about your definition of sexy, I doubt if I have anything that will please you. And, you know I can't borrow anything from your side of the closet. I wouldn't even come close to filling out the tops of one of your outfits."

"I don't know why you act like you have nothing to work with. Your breasts happen to be in proportion to your body and you happen to have a nice looking butt. You shouldn't be afraid to highlight your assets more often."

"Gaila, you act like I don't care about my appearance. When I go out socially, I think I can be attractive."

"Don't you ever want to be _smoking hot?_"

Uhura laughed. "Well, then maybe the trick is not to go out with you. You may be taking drugs to suppress the release of your pheromones, but when I see the way men look at you – _smoking hot – _is a title best applied to you."

Gaila quickly gave Uhura the once over with her eyes. "I think you and Marcella are about the same size. I'll ask if I can borrow one of her dresses. If I can get something, I'll lay it on the bed for you."

"All right."

"And, make sure you're at Schmaltz no later than 9:15 PM."

"I'll try."

"Don't just try. Be there or you'll have to answer to me." Gaila said sternly, as she placed a forkful of tuna salad in her mouth.

"Oh, listen to you. I've never heard you sound so domineering before." Uhura teased playfully. "What's gotten into you?"

"Probably, a lack of sleep. The Robotics Competition is just three weeks away and our club has been up so late working on our model, I'm beginning to get cranky from a lack of sleep."

"I kind of like this variation of you. You actually seem a bit more focused and not so worried about your looks when dealing with your studies."

Gaila suddenly stopped eating. "What do you mean I'm not so worried about my looks?"

"Well, at the moment, your makeup isn't quite covering the entire lid of you right eye."

"What?" Gaila hurriedly took a compact out of her bag, and then gasped when she saw the offending eye. She retrieved a small kit and quickly began to repair her makeup. "Uhura, I can't believe you let me sit here all this time knowing I looked so grotesque."

"Gaila, it was barely noticeable." Uhura said lightly, trying to calm her friend.

"Barely noticeable? I don't ever remember looking so bad. I must have been half asleep when I put on my makeup this morning."

Uhura rolled her eyes, as Gaila completed adjusting her makeup,.

"I saw that." Gaila remarked as she closely inspected her face before putting away her kit.

"See, your mini-crisis just exemplified the real issue. I don't want to go crazy like that over something so superficial. Now, you're an intelligent woman, but sometimes I don't think men are given a chance to see that side of you."

"Oh, no. This is not my therapy session. And don't think I've forgotten the topic you're trying to avoid."

"I have nothing to hide." Uhura replied knowing she was not fully being honest with her friend..

"So, what's going on with your love life?"

Uhura took a sip of her soup and does not readily respond.

"Oh, wow! This sounds like this is going to be good. You need to give me all of the details."

Uhura hesitated. She actually wanted to talk about it to someone and she had not had the chance to contact one of the _precious ones__1_ to do so. She took a breath and began her story. "All right. It's over now, so I suppose it doesn't matter. Remember when I told you I was involved with somebody, but I could not reveal his identity?"

"Oh yeah, it was the guy who wasn't married or engaged or a minor really illicit. Yet, you could not be open about the . . . " The Orion's eyes suddenly open wide. "He's a faculty member, isn't he? You've been seeing a faculty member!"

"Could you quiet down, Gaila? It wasn't meant for the entire cafeteria to hear."

Smiling widely, her roommate remarked, "Oh, Uhura, I never thought you could be so sneaky! Who is it?"

"Oh, no. I'll could never tell you."

"Why not? I bet he's doing a lot of talking. Men are a lot worse than women when it comes to gossiping about these things."

"You don't know him, Gaila. He wouldn't do anything like that. He's quite private and he would want to protect me."

"Not when it comes to talking about sex."

"I thought the subject was love."

"Love? Sex? What the difference?"

"You're really not asking me that, are you?"

"All right . . . all right, I know there is a difference, but only if you're really serious about someone and that's not the case here, is it?"

Uhura put down her soup spoon and lowered her eyes.

"Uhura, are you telling me you were really in love with this guy?"

The East African looked back up to her friend. "Like I said before, it doesn't matter anymore. We broke up on Tuesday night."

"Did he give you the boot or did you let him go first?"

"I suppose I was the one who initiated it." She confessed. "I was always a little insecure about . . . sex, you know. I knew he was quite experienced and you know . . . I'm still a virgin."

"You're still a virgin, Uhura! How long were you seeing this guy?"

"He never tried to rush me. He was very patient. We were faithful to each other."

"I'm sure _you_ were, but if he was used to having it he was probably getting it from someplace else."

"No, Gaila. Not him. As long as we were seeing each other, I know he was true. In his way, he tried to be good to me."

"All that time and he never tried to touch you?" She asked, skeptically.

"I would not say he was much of a kisser. It may not have been part of his culture. But, he did touch me . . . and I touched him." It surprised her how she grew warm from the memories. She drank water from her glass in a futile attempt to lesson her unexpected arousal.

"Did you like it, Uhura? Did you like it when he touched you?" Gaila said in a tone so soft and caring, the East African could not hold back the truth.

"Yes. I liked it when he touched me. I wanted him to touch me. And, I enjoyed being in his arms and feeling my body against his." Then, she quietly admitted. "If we had not ended our relationship, I know it would not have been much longer before I would have given myself to him."

Gaila touched Uhura hand and looked her in her eyes. "After that creep attacked you last summer, I thought you might have a problem about accepting the attention of a man. Now, I don't know why this guy you were involved with would let somebody like you go, but I'm glad you found someone who could help you start feeling good about sex." She lets go of her hand and looks at her knowingly. "And, I'm sure he was the reason why I heard those _sounds_ coming out of the bathroom from time to time."

Now Uhura opened her eyes widely in shock. "You heard me?"

"Uhura, I like a good shower too, but your voice was singing an unmistakable tune."

The two women laugh.

"This really is embarrassing." Uhura remarked.

"It shouldn't be, Uhura. You've got to know what makes you feel good, so you can let your partner know how you wanted to be treated. And, if you ever feel self-conscious about experimenting, then just turn on some music really loud when you're enjoying your shower."

"That will be worse. Then, you would really know what I was doing in there."

The women laugh, again.

"So, it's been three days since the breakup." Gaila observed. "How are you feeling about it, now?"

"The night when he told me it was over, I was devastated. The pain was so intense, it was numbing. But, the next morning I happened to see him and . . . I don't know . . . for some odd reason . . . the hurt I experienced seemed no longer to be there."

"So, you saw him the next day and you acted as though nothing happened? That's fantastic. That way, you've shown him you can do fine without him."

"Gaila, all I've done is resigned myself to the fact that our relationship was never meant to be. Yet, I would be a liar if I did not admit I still think about him . . . I still care about him . . . and, yes, somehow I still love him. I can't really make sense of it, but I do know that being with him now or ever is impossible."

"But he doesn't know you still have feelings for him and it's best never to let him find out. Men have such oversized egos that first he'll probably be in denial and will reason you are just putting up a front for him. But eventually, knowledge of your ability to move on to another man will turn into sweet revenge."

"Gaila, I'm not interested in revenge. I haven't been proud of everything I've done this week, but I won't play the role of the vengeful ex-lover. Neither one of use deserves that. And, as for moving on to another man, you can't think I'm thinking about dating, again, so soon after this experience?"

"Why not? What are you waiting for?"

"A little more time."

"You _need_ a good f**k." Gaila commented unabashedly.

"Now, how did I know that was coming?"

"You said yourself you're ready."

"I said I was _almost_ ready for a specific man. I'm not going to have sex with anybody just for the experience."

"All right . . . all right, I forgot for a second who I was talking to. Then, what you've got to do is get busy with someone you like."

"I can't do that."

"Why not?"

"Because I couldn't. It just isn't right for me. I'm not afraid of having sex or think it's taboo, but for me it has got to be more than just the act itself."

From the corner of her eye, Gaila could see Cadets rising from other tables. Looking at her chronometer, she said, "I've got to get going to class. But you've got to allow room for this other side of you to develop just the way you do your mind. Don't deny yourself this by trying to think logically about when, where and how it will occur. You should just let go of your inhibitions and let it happen."

Uhura wondered what _the precious ones - _would have to say about her conversation with Gaila. She was sure none would take issue with her getting more in touch with her sexuality; however, they always encouraged her to take heed of her own moral compass. Casual sex was certainly not for Uhura, but she reasoned, _If I could just move on to someone else . . . someone I cared for and trusted, maybe then Spock would begin to fade from my heart._

In his office working at his computer console, Spock heard his communicator sound and noticed a message coming in using a non-Star Fleet frequency. Not too long ago, he and Uhura would on occasion communicate with each other this way to avoid detection. However, he knew it was not the Cadet calling him now.

"Spock, here." He said as he picked up the communicator.

"Can you speak openly, Spock?" Sevat asked.

"Yes. I am alone. My Course Assistant is on lunch break."

"I have yet to hear your report concerning your liaison with T'Lau."

"There was nothing of significance to relay to you. As planned, I visited her team at their lab where I commended them on their recent work. I then accompanied them to dinner and later escorted T'Lau to her living quarters."

"Anything more?"

Spock hesitated, then revealed. "She asked me if I cared for a cup of tea and I accepted her offer. However, it quickly became apparent her true aim was to seduce me."

"Did you oblige her?"

"Yes." He answered tersely.

"Excellent." Sevat replied. "Have you made contact since that time?"

"T'Lau called my communicator this morning. She wanted to see me, again, in her apartment."

"Did you attend to her?"

"Despite our mission, I am not her personal sex slave. I agreed to meet her at my teahouse at 7:30, but told her I had other matters to attend to later that evening." Spock did not temper the edge rising in his voice with his next remark. "That's when she asked if I my aim was to bed Ms. Uhura, tonight."

"Did you inform her of your dissolution of your relationship with Ms. Uhura?"

"All that she knows about my dealings with Ms. Uhura were concocted in her fevered mind fueled by jealousy. Just hearing her speak Ms. Uhura's name is unsettling. I will not discuss the matter with her."

"You must spend more time with the imposter. You must gain her trust, Spock, if we are to have any chance of breaking this conspiracy."

"I believe you should reconsider working with Starfleet security on this matter. Surely, the fact she is actually a Romulan impersonating a project manager with Level 3 clearance is enough to take her into custody."

"The illegal method in which her DNA sample was collected would render this evidence inadmissible in Federation Court."

"What about her parents? I thought their samples were to be compared to the one T'Lau did consent to submit. This would, at least, prove her as an imposter."

"I received a communication, yesterday. According to our agents on Vulcan, T'Lau's parents are missing. They have not been seen for over a week."

"How could T'Lau have known of our intent?"

"She did not have to know. She and her associates only needed to realize the necessity of removing T'Lau's parents from the possibility of being used for such verification purposes. Do you not now see why it is imperative for you to win her confidence, as soon as possible?"

Spock conceded the point. He knew what needed to be done for the sake of the mission. Yet, the last time he was with T'Lau, he did not feel totally in control of his thoughts or behavior. His knowledge of her Romulan identity and utter contempt for her could not explain the roughness of his sexual activities with her. There was only one man who he could confide in about this growing concern, and it certainly was not Sevat. Ironically, he could only trust a human – Pike – to help him with this matter.

Spock also knew he also must confide in Pike about the conspiracy and its possible connection to the building of the Starship Enterprise. And, although he had withheld the information this long, Spock realized his loyalty to his Captain demanded he reveal the security threat. Sevat would not be pleased with this disclosure, but being a Vulcan Spock was sure his former nemesis would come to realize, _It was the logical thing to do._

**Author's Note: **By the time you read this note, the next chapter should be already available or posted within the next few hours. In Chapter 22, Kirk presses Uhura to take their relationship to the next level. Also, an accusatory remark by an unexpected young visitor marks the beginning of a series of surprises and revelations that place Uhura on an emotional rollercoaster she may not be able to control.

Your comments are always appreciated.

1 One of her non-Academy girlfriends.


	22. Chapter 22 Fasten Your Seatbelts

**Author's Note: ** This chapter continues the depiction of the aftermath of the breakup of Spock and Uhura's relationship that began with Chapter 18. In Chapter 22, Kirk presses Uhura to take their relationship to the next level. Also, an accusatory remark by an unexpected young visitor marks the beginning of a series of surprises and revelations that place Uhura on an emotional rollercoaster she may not be able to control.

As always, your comments are appreciated.

James T. Kirk stood at the door of the Graduate Assistants Office, finding Uhura alone at one of the desks. She wore an earpiece and appeared engrossed in an activity in which she repeated phrases the Iowan could not decipher. Kirk walked up stealthily beside her.

"Hey, you." Kirk called to her, but she did not readily respond.

"Hey, you!" He repeated, raising the volume of his voice as he moved his face in front of hers with only two inches to spare.

Caught off-guard, jumped slightly and then pushed away the laughing blonde, young man. "Get out of my face, Kirk."

"I had to get your attention somehow." He pulled up a chair and next to her.

"What are you doing sitting down as if you're going to stay awhile? I'm trying to study."

"According to the schedule, these are your office hours not your personal study hours." The East African reluctantly removed her earpiece and paused her program.

"Listen Kirk, you know I'm not tutoring any of the classes you're taking. So, there's no reason for you even to be here. And, if I have no one needing my services, then its fine for me to do as you please."

"So, where is everybody else?" He remarked noting the empty desks surrounding her workstation.

"Only Miriam and Osei were scheduled for this afternoon. Miriam left early for a dentist appointment and Osei said he's volunteering to assist Professor Markus in Behavioral Sciences with analyzing her latest statistical study."

"So, they left you to mind the store."

"As you can see, there's not exactly a line of Cadets ready to use tutoring services. There never is until its time for final exams."

"If that's the case, then why don't you come play hooky with me."

"You know I can't do that. Even if I have no one to tutor, someone has got to be available during our normal hours."

"You just said it yourself that no one is expected to come. Most people are in classes right now."

"And what about you, shouldn't you be in class right now?"

"Yeah, Professor Zhou's gave a midterm in his Interstellar Relations Course, today. It took me longer to find my seat than it did to answer those questions."

Although his statement was an obvious exaggeration, academics came much easier to him than other students she had known here or as an undergraduate at Harvard. He seemed to have almost total recall of everything he read or saw. With Kirk's outsized bravado matching his intellectual gifts, Uhura was often as annoyed with him as she was in awe of the Iowan.

She responded, "Well, being a mere mortal I actually have to spend more time with my academic studies than you."

"Yeah, I heard that line before. Here, at the Academy, you're at the top of your field."

"And I work hard to keep it that way."

"Whatever you were speaking when I came in sounded pretty good to me. I couldn't understand a word you were saying."

"It's a Romulan dialect not taught at the Academy. So, I'm taking a Directed Study with Mr. Sevat at Berkely."

"Sevat? You mean that dick who was on your comprehensive exam panel?"

"You shouldn't call him that. He's really not so bad. He's taking the time to meet with me three times a week on Monday, Wednesday and Friday mornings."

"So, why did he take asudden interest in you?"

"He said he was impressed with my oral dexterity and command of alien syntax."

"Is that right?" Kirk replied skeptically.

"He's working on an intercultural pedagogical treatise and believes my experience with him may assist in informing his work."

"And you believe that? Geez, Uhura, you can really be so naïve sometimes."

Suddenly realizing his meaning, she appeared taken aback for a moment. "If you're thinking what I think you're thinking . . . "

"And I probably am." He interjected.

"He's a Vulcan."

"Well, while I've never seen one close up, it is my understanding the male model does come with a penis."

Uhura could not argue with that fact. From her experience with Spock, Vulcans may not be demonstrative with their emotions, but they definitely were not asexual. Yet, she contended to Kirk, "Believe me, there has been no indication the lessons have some sort of licentious subtext. He really has no interest in me that way."

"You mean he has yet to make his move."

"I meant what I said."

"So, why are you studying now? I thought you said you're taking these lessons during the morning hours. Didn't you already have a session earlier, today?"

"Yes. However, I informed him this weekend's training exercise would cause me to miss our appointment on Monday morning, since we're not scheduled to return to the Academy until noon."

"Oh, yeah. Another one of those damn _surprise_ maneuvers that's really no surprise to anyone."

"So, he just called me a little while ago and suggested we hold a makeup session later today."

"Later today? It's already 4:30."

"We're going to meet at 8."

"Tonight? You're going all the way to Berkeley, tonight to see this guy. Just what is the topic of this lesson? Romulan lovemaking techniques?"

"You know, you really need to get a grip, Kirk."

"Well, I'm not the only one."

"Listen, _James_. First of all, Mr. Sevat is the one who is going out of his way to see me, here, in San Francisco. In fact, he's asked me to meet him at the gate where he'll be waiting a SkyCab at 7:45. Then, we're going to some _public _place for coffee or tea where we'll converse in Romulan for an hour. It'll all be over no later than 9."

"How can you be so sure this so-called lesson is going to end by that time?"

"Because Gaila, Demitra and a few others of us are meeting at Schmaltz for a Girls Night Out. I told Mr. Sevat I've had this date on my calendar since the beginning of the term and couldn't miss a second of it. You know how Gaila is. She told me if I didn't get to Schmaltz by 9:15 PM, she would come get me herself. So, you see, that leaves very little opportunity for the nefarious and completely improbably scenario you've got going on in your mind."

"I don't know about that. Lots of things can happen in an hour."

"Listen Romeo, we're not talking about you. I remember at Sadiq's party last November you didn't waste any time making your move on that botanist. What was her name?"

"Yoko ?"

"No, the blonde."

"Rachel?"

"The natural blonde."

"Then you're talking about Jasia."

"Ah, yes, Jasia . . . Jasia Bruski."

"So, you were watching me, huh?" He teased.

"Oh, no you don't. I'm not a voyeur. You . . . James T. Kirk are an exhibitionist."

"How did I know the bathroom door had come open?"

"The applause should have given you a clue!" The two of them laugh.

"Jasia and I were just making out." Kirk commented, pleased Uhura appeared no longer preoccupied with her studies. "You should try it sometimes."

"What makes you think I don't?"

"Well, unless you're sneaking about having an affair, I would know about it. But I don't think you're the kind of woman who would go for that. A _good, Christian_ _woman_ like you would like to keep everything out in the light."

Uhura kept a straight face while wondering if Kirk was just fishing or really knew something about her former clandestine relationship. She decided it best not to show her hand.

"Maybe you just don't know me as well as you think." She retorted.

"Really? Then, to prove my point, may I borrow your iTablet?"

"Sure. Why not?" She handed it to him.

"In a moment, I'm going to ask you a few questions. However, first I'm going to write down your responses."

"Yes or no answers."

"The text will be simple." He said, as he began to write down the words. "But, a bit more complex than yes or no." He finished writing and asked, "Are you ready?"

"Proceed."

"Why don't you ditch the Girl's Out Night and go out with me, instead?"

"James, I go out with you all the time."

The Iowan holds up the iTablet revealing the same sentence she just spoke.

"Well, it's true." Uhura responded, although surprised at the match. _Lucky guess_, she thought.

"I'm not talking about going out as friends." He told her. "I'm asking you to go out with me on a date."

"What kind of date are you talking about?" She asked.

Kirk held up the iTablet, again, mirroring her last question.

"I didn't mean it like that." She said trying to defend herself as she took back her iTablet. "I know what a date is, but you and I . . . "

"Don't say it."

" . . . we're like . . . "

"Brothers and sisters." The two say simultaneously.

"Stop mocking me." She told him.

"Stop mocking me." He repeated.

"James!" She yelled exasperated as she rose up out of her seat.

"James!" He mimicked her.

"All right . . . all right. You win." She conceded as she fell back on her chair.

"That annoyed the s**t out of you, didn't it?"

She did not respond.

"Uhura, didn't that annoy the s**t out of you?"

"What's wrong now? Did you lose the ability to read my mind?" She said sarcastically.

"Well, it drives me just as crazy when you don't want to give us a chance. It's been three years since I first tried to pick you up at that bar in Iowa and you still haven't let me get out of the batter's box."

"Did you just use a baseball analogy?"

He took her hands in his and looked into her eyes. "I'm just trying to get through to you anyway I can."

"No." She said quickly. "I won't risk it. You're the best friend I have at the Academy and I don't want to lose you."

It just took one look of his blue eyes and a smile from the handsome Iowan to melt her resolve. "How is that possible, Uhura? How could you ever lose me?"

There was no way she could tell him. No way she could tell him she had thought the same about Spock.

Yet, she was determined not to wallow in the memories of the former ill-fated romance. She did care about Kirk in ways she could not adequately explain. And, although they had shared some fierce fights, there were also personal moments between them that had drawn her especially close to this man.

"OK." She said.

"OK." He repeated.

"James, I . . . "

_His kiss came without warning, but she willingly received it . . ._

_Closing her eyes to enjoy the sensation of the touch of his lips . . ._

_Falling upon her lips with a fervor she never felt before . . . not even with Spock . . ._

_So strong and masculine . . . _

_So good . ._ .

When he pulled back from her, she opened her eyes and saw him staring back at her grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"So, how did you like it?"

"I think it was . . . _adequate._" She said coyly.

"I think you looked as though you were ready to go into the bathroom and shut the door?"

"_You_ are incorrigible."

He smiled, again, as if taking delight in her characterization of his behavior.

Uhura took in the Iowan with her eyes. It was easy to see why he had a reputation (whether or not a gross exaggeration) of bedding half the female class at the Academy. She had enjoyed his _amorous sample_ and knew Gaila would approve_. _Yet, she still felt too vulnerable after her breakup with Spock earlier that week to move into another romantic relationship so soon.

"So, what time do you want me to rescue you from your session with Sevat? 8:30? 8:45? I'll tell him you're needed back at the Academy for a Security Detail or I'll give him some other cock and bull story." 

"James, I'm not going to change my plans tonight. Sevat's only going to be on staff at Berkeley until the end of the semester. So, I want to take advantage of his expertise as much as I can as long as he is available. And, I'm not going to disappoint Gaila and the rest of the girls by not showing up."

"But, it's all right to disappoint me." Kirk commented.

"No guilt trips, James. Next week, OK?" She smiled and ran her hand across Kirk's tousled blonde hair. And, he knew he could not refuse her.

Kirk looked down at her desk and saw a thank you card, recognizing the handwriting. "Hey, is that from Jack?"

"Yeah, he came by here about an half hour ago with it. He wanted to thank me for . . . Wait a minute. I forgot for moment that you were the one who suggested he come to me for Spanish tutoring."

"I knew you would help him out."

"Is that right? So, just how long has it been since you've been able to read my mind?"

"For a while now."

"So, what am I thinking now?" She asked.

"That's easy. " He said as he moved closer to her. "You're in need of another kiss."

Uhura did not know why, but she hesitated and then tried her best to play it off. "Funny. I was thinking, perhaps, this really isn't the appropriate place or time for this activity."

"Yeah." Kirk said not backing away. "I'm sure you thought that, but then you decided to give me a chance to persuade you otherwise."

Kirk kissed her, again, just as Jack came running into the office. As the scene registered with the boy, he stopped abruptly. As Kirk withdrew, Uhura took a breath to compose herself. Kirk addressed Jack nonchalantly as though nothing unusual had happened.

"Hey, Buddy. If you're looking for another Spanish lesson, this is not really a good time."

"No. I don't need anything from Ms. Uhura. I was actually looking for you."

"How did you know where to find me?"

"I saw Cadet Michelson in the quad and he said he thought he saw you head into this building. You had told me you and Ms. Uhura were . . . _friends,_ so I thought you might be here."

"So, what do you need?"

"Dad is still undecided about getting the puppy and I thought you could help change his mind."

"I'm sure he can, Jack." Uhura quipped. "In fact he is nicknamed, _The Persuader._"

Kirk cut Uhura a look as he rose from his chair and headed toward the door. "All right, Jack. Let's be on our way." He turned back to Uhura. "I'll see you later, Carmelita."

"Hey, Jack." Uhura called to the boy, ignoring Kirk's long-running name game.

"I'll wait for you outside." Kirk told Pike's son as he moved out the door.

Jack surprisingly seemed to reluctantly walk back to her desk. "Don't worry, Jack." Uhura told him. "I won't keep you long. I just wanted to let you know you're welcome to come here for more lessons if you'd like." She picked up a card from her desk and held it out to him. "You can keep this card to reference my office hours."

"I won't be needing that, Ms. Uhura."

"Is your class no longer dealing with Classic Terran languages?"

"We are, but I don't need to see you anymore." He paused, and then said in an accusatory voice. "I thought you liked Mr. Spock."

Uhura finished her office hours, went to rehearsal for the Academy Chorale, and at 7:10 PM hurriedly entered into her dorm room knowing she had little time to take a shower, dress and meet Mr. Sevat at the front gates. As she readied herself, she tried to keep her mind clear of Jack's comment. Last Tuesday when Spock came to her office at the time of the boy's lesson, Jack must have assumed more was going on between she and the Vulcan than Academy business. Seemingly loyal to both Spock and Kirk, she wondered, _Did he now think I'm some sort of Jezebel?_ _Typical male response to blame the woman._

After stepping out of the shower and drying herself off, put on her white bra and panties before checking out the green cocktail dress made of jersey that she assumed Gaila had borrowed from their classmate, Marcella. When she slipped on the formfitting, ribbed dress, she quickly realized the V cut back plunged ¾ of the way down her back, making her bra inappropriate for the outfit. Seeing thin pads and wires strategically placed in the bodice, she convinced herself she could go without a bra although the plunging neckline showed more cleavage than she was usually comfortable with revealing.

After painting her lips, putting on her shoes, and covering herself with a knee-length coat, she gave herself one last look in the mirror. She thought about removing the Gye Nyame symbol from around her neck that she wore on a simple silver chain. However, she decided against it feeling she would almost feel naked without it. Her eyes then sighted the bottle of lilac perfume on her dresser – the fragrance Spock had so enjoyed. She reasoned, _I might as well not let this go to waste. _With that thought in mind, she dabbed a touch of the fragrance behind her ears and wrists, picked up a small handbag, and quickly left the room.

At exactly 7:45 PM, Uhura came through the Academy gates and into Sevat's waiting SkyCab.

"You may proceed." Sevat told the driver who sped off at his command. The Vulcan then noted Uhura trying to steady her breath. "Ms. Uhura, you appear to be a bit breathless."

"I felt I was running behind most of the afternoon . . . I hurried from my dorm. . . . I thought you might leave me . . . if I were late." She told him between breaths.

"Your assumption was quite correct." He commented, as he suddenly became aware of her perfume. "Ms. Uhura, you seem to be omitting a fragrance you do not ordinarily wear upon your body."

"It's lilac, sir. I hope you don't mind. I know some people are sensitive to fragrances."

"I believe I can tolerate it." He said, as he unconsciously deepened his breath to better enjoy the smell.

Uhura adjusted her position in the cab, to get a better view of where they were headed through a window. As she did, the Vulcan took notice of her silky looking brown legs and then awkward looked away.

"Mr. Sevat?" She called to him, unaware of his momentary ogling at her legs.

"Yes, Ms. Uhura."

"I neglected to ask you where we were headed to for our lesson."

"You must excuse me for picking a site that I believe not only will accommodate our work, but gives me an opportunity to sample tea of a quality not typically available in the region of your world."

Just as the cab set down, Uhura's eyes widened as she saw where he had taken her. "The House of Diarmuid, sir?"

"Yes, Ms. Uhura. Are you familiar with this establishment?"

The Cadet did not answer as they exited the cab and Sevat paid the driver. She followed Sevat into the teahouse hoping Diarmuid would somehow be ill that evening. However, her wish would not be realized as she heard the booming Irishman's voice.

"Nyota, darling . . . I was wondering when I'd see you, again, after he let me know you weren't a couple any more. Of course, he didn't give any details about the matter. You know how he is."

Sevat watched with a bemused face as Uhura squirmed, unaware of his knowledge of her history with Spock. She said a quick prayer under her breath, hoping Diarmuid would not mention Spock's name.

Diarmuid continued. "But I made it clear to him that you are welcome here at any time as my guest." He winked at her, adding. "Now, maybe I have a chance."

"So, Ms. Uhura, I see you are no stranger to this place." Sevat quipped.

Uhura smiled, wondering how the day could possibly get any worse.

"Hey, is this Vulcan with you?" Diarmuid asked her.

"Yes, Diarmuid. This is Mr. Sevat."

"You've picked up another – "

Uhura quickly interrupted the teahouse manager, "Mr. Sevat is my instructor for a Directed Study course I've elected."

"Is that right?" Diarmuid said giving Sevat a hard glance. "Well then, come on off with your coat, girl. You know when the boss man is here he likes it warmer than I'd like it. But what can I do when he's the one paying the bills?"

Uhura heart sank with the knowledge of Spock's presence. After her experience with Kirk earlier that afternoon, she did not want to see her former Vulcan lover in a place that held such intimate memories of their relationship. She removed her coat not thinking of what was beneath it until Diarmuid's sudden exclamation.

"Damn it, girl! Just what is it you're studying with this Vulcan, tonight?"

Uhura looked to Sevat to answer Diarmuid's question, but noticed Sevat's eyes had quickly scanned her body.

"Romulan dialects." She said, feeling the urge to pull down her hemline she now realized only ended midway down her thighs. "Mr. Sevat is introducing me to two other dialects other than Romulan prime."

"Ms. Uhura is an extraordinary student." Sevat commented, seemingly amused by the turn of events.

Diarmuid looked to Uhura and then Sevat as if trying to size up the situation.

The Vulcan added. "If a table is available, we would like to be seated."

"I'll try my best, but it's not going to be easy." Diarmuid answered. "This place fills early on a Friday evening, since we have live music beginning at 8:30."

"Live music?" Uhura said happily, finally feeling she had an excuse to leave without seeing Spock. "Mr. Sevat, it does not seem as if this will be a suitable . . . "

"What is the purpose of your presence?"

Without turning around, Uhura knew who was behind her. _Spock. _She could also feel his hot stare, fixed not on her but the seemingly unflappable professor.

"Spock, is this the way you treat guests at your place of business?"

"Such niceties are hardly warranted under the circumstances. You will answer my question, Sevat."

"He's going to give Ms. Uhura a language lesson. Isn't he, girl?" Diarmuid remarked with a wicked grin.

"Don't help me, Diarmuid." Uhura admonished him.

"Diarmuid, it appears you are neglecting our patrons. I advise you to get back to work." Spock told the Irishman.

"That's what I was trying to do by seating these two."

"We can't stay." Uhura said as she took her coat from Diarmuid's arms and started to put it on. "When the music begins to play, it will be impossible for us to continue our . . . "

The door suddenly opened bringing in someone whose presence caused Uhura to bite her lip to keep from making a sound. _T'Lau_.

The Vulcan female seemed not to recognize Uhura at first as she walked directly to Spock and told him, "I apologize for being late. I was at the lab far longer than I expected."

As Uhura fumed within herself as Diarmuid exclaimed lustily, "Fasten your seatbelts, it's going to be a bumpy night."1

**Author's Note: **The next chapter continues the dramatization of the scene at the House of Diarmuid. The author cannot promise you when she can post it. However, she will try her best not to be longer than a week.

Your comments are always appreciated.

1

A quote from the film, _All About Eve._


	23. Chapter 23 The Blush

**Author's Note: ** This installment continues the depiction of the aftermath of the breakup of Spock and Uhura's relationship that began with Chapter 18. In Chapter 23, Uhura, Sevat, Spock and T'Lau spar in a battle of wits at the House of Diarmuid. Guess who wins Round 1.

As always, your comments are appreciated.

Standing in the lobby of the House of Diarmuid with its Manager, Uhura decided she and Sevat should leave the premises before Spock realized they were there. However, she soon realized her attempt was too late in coming.

"What is the purpose of your presence?"

Without turning around, Uhura knew who was behind her. _Spock. _She could also sense his hot stare fixed not on her, but the seemingly unflappable professor.

"Spock, is this the way you treat guests at your place of business?" Sevat replied drily.

"Such niceties are hardly warranted under the circumstances. You will answer my question, Sevat."

"He's going to give Ms. Uhura a language lesson. Isn't he, girl?" Diarmuid remarked with a wicked grin.

"Don't help me, Diarmuid." Uhura admonished him.

"Diarmuid, it appears you are neglecting our patrons. I advise you to get back to work." Spock told the Irishman.

"That's what I was trying to do by seating these two."

"We can't stay." Uhura said as she took her coat from Diarmuid's arms and started to put it on. "When the music begins to play, it will be impossible for us to continue our . . . "

The door suddenly opened bringing in someone whose appearance caused Uhura to bite her lip to keep from making a sound. _T'Lau_.

The Vulcan female seemed not to recognize Uhura at first as she walked directly to Spock and told him, "I apologize for being late. I was at the lab far longer than I expected."

As Uhura fumed within herself, Diarmuid exclaimed lustily, "Fasten your seatbelts, it's going to be a bumpy night."1

"Diamuid." Spock spoke sternly. "Make your rounds of the tables."

The Irishman knew his experienced wait staff did not require his assistance, but from the look on Spock's face he knew it would be best to follow his directive.

"Good evening, T'Lau." Sevat addressed her.

Recognizing his voice, T'Lau turned to him readying her greeting; however, when she saw Uhura standing next to him T'Lau seemed to stiffen slightly.

"Sevat. I must say your presence here is a bit unexpected."

"I have heard this establishment carries some of the finest teas on this planet. Since the beverage is such a staple of our culture and my former classmate is the proprietor, you should be more surprised by the fact that this is my first visit."

"Yes. The quality and variety of the teas here are quite exceptional. One usually expects to find only true connoisseurs here, since the pedestrian tea drinker would hardly know the difference."

Uhura knew T'Lau's slight had been directed toward her; however, she calmed herself so not to betray any overt disdain for the woman. Uhura advised herself, _Don't give her the satisfaction of thinking she can affect you in any way._

"T'Lau, I am sure you are familiar with Ms. Uhura. Two weeks ago you attended her doctoral oral examination as my guest."

"Yes, I am quite aware of Ms. Uhura. I first became cognizant of her when she function as an aide for Spock." T'Lau spoke as if the East African were out of earshot, instead of next to Sevat. "In consideration of her performance under your astute questioning during her assessment, she was quite fortunate to have been permitted to pass on to the next stage in the doctoral process."

Knowing she was violating Vulcan spatial decorum, Uhura stepped forward so she were only several inches from the offending woman. "I am pleased to see you, too, Ms. T'Lau." The Cadet remarked with an acerbic smile.

Spock was not unfamiliar with the East African's bold countenance she exhibited. He was not concerned the situation would become physical, but he realized neither of the strong-willed females would back down soon without intervention. Strangely, he experienced pride in her handling of the situation.

"T'Lau." Spock interceded. "The two of us should proceed to our table. Your tardiness does not alter the fact I have another appointment to attend to later this evening. I will not adjust the time of the next meeting to compensate for your lack of punctuality."

T'Lau turned to Spock, and asked, "Ms. Uhura and Sevat are not also your guests this evening? Their proximity to you caused me to assume so."

"Your assumption is incorrect." Spock responded to T'Lau, but then glanced momentarily toward Sevat as he added, "However, I am not so sure our meeting, here, at the same time was purely coincidental."

"T'Lau." Sevat spoke up, knowingly avoiding direct comment on Spock's insinuation. "Ms. Uhura is partaking in a Directed Study with me to inform one of my research interests." Sevat spoke up. "I brought her here to this establishment as part of her instruction."

"I am sure Ms. Uhura's study of Vulcan language and customs will be greatly benefited under your tutelage." T'Lau remarked.

Since she studied Romulan with Sevat, Uhura began to correct T'Lau; however, Sevat spoke before given a chance. "I do not know why I did not think of this sooner. While Vulcan was not our original aim for this evening's lesson, it would be illogical not to take advantage of a unique opportunity for Ms. Uhura to have conversation with three native speakers."

"But Mr. Sevat," Uhura began to object, "we would not be able to get the benefit of a full hour of instruction. With live music to commence at 8:30, it will be difficult to carry on a productive conversation."

"I must agree." Spock added. "If Ms. Uhura's edification is truly your intent for this evening, then such dialogue may not be as instructive in such a social context."

"It is my understanding Ms. Uhura's study of Xenolinguistics is to prepare her for conversation in a variety of contexts, not simply an academic one." Sevat argued. "It is this broader facility with these languages that will be seen as most advantageous to Starfleet. Am I not correct?"

Neither Spock nor Uhura could refute Sevat's contention. Pure academic study of language definitely had its practical limitations. Since her interest in languages became apparent at an early age, the East African had often sought native speakers to supplement her school lessons. Upon her admittance at Starfleet Academy, her approach was no different. Besides Spock, whenever possible, she engaged in dialogue with native speakers of various Terran and alien cultures.

Still, Uhura continued to grasp on to the one remaining argument for not accepting Sevat's proposal. "Well, it's a shame this didn't work out." She said as she busily began buttoning her coat. "But the band's impending performance will interfere with too much of our time to –"

"Hey, boss." Diarmuid interrupted. "I just received a call from the band's lead vocalist. The SkyBus he was taking here has malfunctioned, so he does not think he'll be here for a while."

"Did he give a more precise estimate of his time of arrival than _for a while_?" Spock asked.

"You know it all depends on when they can get another bus to his location. However, from what he was told by the driver, the soonest he thought he could make it here was 9:10 or 9:15."

_**Author's Note: **__With the exception of dialogue with Diarmuid, please imagine the remainder of the conversation taking place between Spock, Sevat, T'Lau and Uhura to be spoken in Vulcan. The author will use more formal language to give more of a sense of their manner of speech._

Sitting about a small rectangular table, Spock and T'Lau sat in chairs opposite Uhura and Sevat. With outer garments removed, Uhura was very much aware of the Vulcan female's glances at her formfitting, cocktail dress. While she noted a hint of disapproval from T'Lau, she could not read any reaction from Spock. She realized when he had first seen her in the outfit his initial view would have been from behind. If there had been any sort of indication to his opinion of her attire, she had surely missed it.

_Why do you even care? _Uhura questioned herself.

While the East African disregarded T'Lau's apparent disdain for her appearance, she tried to rationalize the reason why she suddenly felt it necessary to explain her choice of clothing for that evening.

"Mr. Sevat," She addressed him. "I doubt if there is a term for this in Vulcan; however, after our dialogue this hour I am meeting some friends of mine for a Girls Night Out." Uhura stated the term using the Federation language.

While unnoticeable by Uhura and Sevat, T'Lau could hear a small sigh emanating from Spock with her pronouncement.

"Girls Night Out?" Sevat repeated. "I don't believe I have never before heard that term. Please explain."

"It's a social activity engaged by a group of women without any male partners." Uhura replied.

"There have been occasions when female members of my team have participated in this Terran ritual." T'Lau commented. "From what I have heard, it involves an overindulgence in alcohol, lewd behavior, and promiscuous sex."

Uhura remarked. "I suppose that may be true for some, but there really are a broad range of activities that might take place – from the banal to the raucous. It just depends on the group."

"And how would you rate your group, Ms. Uhura?" Sevat asked.

"Mr. Sevat, the group of women I am going out with tonight are all Starfleet Cadets." The East African answered. "Since we are technically on duty 24 hours a day, we cannot allow things get too far out of the boundaries of expected propriety. Moreover, I find that women in the service must be careful about the behavior they engage in within a public forum. Even in these modern times, there seems to be a double standard regarding the decorum exhibited by males as opposed to females."

Uhura looked to Spock and continued. "Mr. Spock, you have been in the service much longer than I? Have I been fair in my analysis?"

"I cannot deny there are still some in the administrative ranks who have differing perceptions based on sexual orientation as to what behavior is considered acceptable." Spock answered.

Sevat asserted, "Nonetheless, you have not directly answered my question, Ms. Uhura. How would you specifically characterize the group with which you will meet later tonight?"

Uninhibited, a huge grin spread freely across the East African's face that T'Lau could see appeared to somehow affect both men.

"I suppose the description that fits us best comes from an old Terran saying - _Girls Just Want to Have Fun_." Uhura's blithe giggle after she spoke the phrase brought her hand to her mouth to signal her slight embarrassment for her girlish response.

T'Lau scoffed, "You do not wear your modesty very convincingly."

"Now, T'Lau," Sevat chided her, "Has it been so long since you lost your reserve that you no longer recognize the genuine article. Her light-hearted expression served to underscore the sincerity of her emotional display born not so much from carnal knowledge as it is a playful innocence."

"Mr. Sevat, I do not know if your description exacting suits my reaction." Uhura told him. "Yet, I must admit your words caused me to blush."

"If that be so, Ms. Uhura, I advise you to hold fast to that virtue for as long as you possibly can. For I believe when a human woman ceases to blush, she has lost the most powerful charm of her beauty."2

As Spock saw how Uhura's face appeared to warm to Sevat's comments, he could feel a sense of envy rise within himself. He now wondered, _Was Sevat feigning praise upon Nyota for the sake of the mission or was he truly expressing his unmasked thoughts?_

Diarmuid's sudden presence at the table interrupted any further reflection by Spock on the matter. "So, Spock, have you decided what you would like to orderfor the table?"

"If I might be so bold," Uhura spoke up, "I would like to host the tea service for this evening."

"That's my girl." Diarmuid exclaimed proudly as the Vulcans around the table seemed to be caught off-guard by Uhura's offer. "What can I get you?"

Without looking to the others at her table to secure their consent, she answered, "Persimmon White Tea, please."

"Coming right up." The Irishman said as he left them.

"Ms. Uhura." T'Lau began. "Since we are presumably spending this hour with you to inform you of our customs, I must inform you of your breach of Vulcan etiquette. It is usually the host's prerogative to make the choice of the tea. Since you are a guest at Spock's table, you usurped a role that was not yours to assume."

Uhura answered. "I apologize if I have offended anyone at this table with my seemingly brash action. However, with all due respect Ms. T'Lau, over the past several months I have studied tea rituals of various cultures, including Vulcan practices and believe it is within the realm of your prescribed culture for me to take on this responsibility."

"Was this a self-study or did you have assistance?" T'Lau asked as Diarmuid returned and began to unload items from his tray before Uhura.

"I did quite a bit of reading, but I did enjoy a few personal lessons."

For a moment and for different reasons, her table companions all assumed she had referred to Spock, but she dismissed this notion with her next statement.

"I was fortunate to be able to take lessons with Diarmuid for a while."

"This one is a quick learner. " Diarmuid quipped, adding credence to her claim. "And for me, it certainly didn't hurt none that Nyota is quite easy on the eyes."

While not noticed by anyone else at the table, the Irishman suddenly became aware of Spock's intense glare and knew he had overstayed his welcome.

"I think I'm needed at another table." Diarmuid told them as he tucked his now empty tray under his arm and moved quickly away.

T'Lau commented to Uhura, "It certainly seems you have taken advantage of learning opportunities, but seem not to have always used much discretion as to whom you have allowed to be cast as your teacher."

Uhura thought, _Doesn't she ever let up? _Then she commented, "I admit, Diamuid's off-color remarks would be distasteful to most people. However, if you can tolerate that vice then you'll find him to be quite knowledgeable on the subject of tea not only of those grown here on Earth, but also those teas of quite a number of intergalactic cultures he visited during his many years serving in Starfleet. I am sure that is probably the primary reason why Mr. Spock has allowed him to remain in his employ."

Uhura looked to Spock, but when he offered no rejoinder she focused once more on the tea and removed the heating element from the pot.

"Diarmuid is the one who told me that within Vulcan society, the host is usually the person who chooses the tea for the guests." Despite the heat, Uhura allowed her index finger to slide unhurriedly down the ceramic pot. Spock knew he had taught her this method, not Diarmuid who preferred the use of a thermometer to gauge the water's temperature.

"However, he said there is an exception." Uhura continued speaking as she began to drop tea leaves into the pot to steep. "At a social gathering with three or more persons, the guests may assert their preference to host the tea service. With this in mind, I claimed this privilege. Yet, I do admit in my haste to demonstrate my newfound talents, I wrongly did not provide Ms. T'Lau and Mr. Sevat an opportunity to voice their preference."

"Speaking for myself, I took no displeasure from your somewhat unexpected action." Sevat remarked. "If prepared correctly, your choice of Persimmon White Tea was, indeed, an appropriate choice for early evening due to its subtle, yet satisfying flavor."

"I'll do my best, Mr. Sevat."

"I have no doubt you will if you apply the same ethic you have demonstrated toward your studies."

"Thank you, Mr. Sevat."

"I must also compliment you on your technique." Sevat told Uhura to Spock's growing irritation, since such praises were atypical in Vulcan culture.

Sevat continued. "The Tea House Manager is agreeably quite skilled in his instruction of our ways, as thus far you have used no thermometer, measuring spoon, or timer as one would expect of a novice. I do not believe I have noticed you have even glanced once at your chronometer."

Spock looked to Uhura in anticipation of her answer, but she acted as though she were not aware of his attention.

Uhura answered. "I suppose the answer lies in a truth that actually transcends all cultures and rank. I do not employ such artificial devices in the preparation of the tea, since there are some things in this life that cannot be left to a prescribed measure or calculation. Instead, we must rely upon our senses as our guide to unlock this . . . " She paused as if considering the right words. Then, her face suddenly brightened. "We must rely upon our senses to unlock this marvelous, but mysterious alchemy that allows us to connect with other sentient beings who share in a willingness to give over to its control."

The table fell silent, before T'Lau finally remarked, "I thought we were discussing tea, not some type of imagined metaphorical experience."

Spock then observed, "Ms. Uhura, I have known Diarmuid for nine years, 4 months and 23 days. Yet, I fail to recall one moment with him that evoked thoughtful consideration of any kind. Could it be possible you have mistakenly identified Diarmuid as the source of your enlightenment regarding the tea ritual, when another candidate is far more likely?"

"Mr. Spock, I do believe I know my own mind and experiences." She playfully feigned ignorance. "Who else could have inspired such thought?"

Uhura picked up the teapot and poured a thimble full of the reddish-orange brew into her cup. Spock recognized his own technique as she brought the cup to her lips and allowed the warm liquid to enter her mouth. With all eyes on her, she held it there for a few seconds before letting it slide down her throat.

Mmmmm . . . " Uhura sighed, giving an audible sign of her pleasure. T'Lau then answered the East African's expression with a look of displeasure that was hardly restrained.

"I am sure my apologies will soon ring hollow if you hear, yet, another expression of regret." She began as she started to fill their cups. "However, I know I once again am guilty of breaching Vulcan etiquette. I am sorry for making a sound that may be disagreeable to you. It really is not defensible, but I believe this has to be the best pot of tea I have ever brewed."

Spock started to pick up his cup to test it for himself, but stopped his motion when Uhura turned her attention to Sevat.

"Please try it, Mr. Sevat. I look forward to you opinion." The East African told him.

"Of course." He picked up his cup. "However, you must understand I will not hold my tongue if the review is unfavorable."

"I did not think Vulcans were capable of behaving any differently, sir."

Oddly, her audacious comment served to amuse Sevat. Still, he focused on fulfilling her request and drank from his cup. He allowed the brew to sit in his mouth for six seconds before swallowing.

"Your verdict, Mr. Sevat?" Uhura seemed to ask anxiously.

"I would say the temperature is on target. As for the taste, in its present form it may be agreeable to a human palate; however, I would have preferred the tea steep 40-45 seconds longer. Yet, overall, I would say you successfully have managed to have elicited the leaves' characteristic spicy, but fruity flavor that I deem worthy of our consumption."

"A mixed review, but I will gladly accept it." Uhura said as she happily topped off his cup with more tea. "I admit I have so much more to learn."

Spock began to drink from his cup as T'Lau suggested to Uhura, "You should not hesitate to schedule more lessons with the Manager."

Caught off-guard by her comment, Spock began to choke on the liquid. All eyes turned to him, but he held up a hand to signal his recovery.

T'Lau continued her remarks to Uhura. "Upon Sevat's assessment alone, there appears to be enough justification to spend many more hours under his careful instruction. You will at least please your Terran colleagues with your burgeoning skill."

"Thank you, Ms. T'Lau. I will have to seriously consider your recommendation."

"Ms. Uhura, I am afraid Diarmuid's schedule will not allow the level of instruction you probably seek." Spock interjected. "Business has increased most days to the point where it would be difficult for him to provide the attention you require."

"Then, perhaps, I may pose a more satisfactory solution." Sevat began. "Ms. Uhura and I could continue to meet here at the teahouse each Friday to supplement her academic lessons. In the interest of furthering her cultural pursuits, I would be pleased to impart my considerable expertise concerning our people's most prized beverage."

"Mr. Sevat, I could not take advantage of such generosity. Four times a week asks too much of your time for my benefit."

"Ms. Uhura, the hours of my day are much too valuable to engage in activity simply to profit your concerns. Since our meetings offer such worthwhile mutual benefits, it would only be logical to increase our appointments with each other."

"And risk the possibility of diminishing returns? Three meetings a week provide more than enough opportunities to satisfy your scholarly requirements." Spock attempted to reason.

"Since all seem to be offering opinions on this matter, I must side with Sevat." T'Lau remarked. "He knows best what rewards may be gleamed from these meetings to enlighten his research. Moreover, our experience this evening has proved Ms. Uhura is in dire need of instruction regarding the proper deportment of oneself in a Vulcan social context. I also have no doubt Sevat will be able to convey those more delicate aspects of our tea rituals of which the Tea House Manager is not privy."

"T'Lau, must you be so fickle with your arguments?" Spock contended. "Were you not previously a strong advocate of Diarmuid as Ms. Uhura's teacher?"

She retorted, "Spock, only a fool fails to accept a more logical alternative when it presents itself."

Amidst the volley of opinions, Uhura noticed Spock had not touched his cup since his mishap with his first attempt to taste the brew. As she picked up the pot, she remarked, "It is, indeed, difficult to mount a reasonable rebuttal against Mr. Sevat's proposal." The East African refilled Spock's cup. "However, after consideration of the matter, I find there is no other reasonable response than to accept the generous offer."

"While it took longer than should have been necessary to reach that conclusion, your choice was the most appropriate one under the circumstances." Sevat remarked.

_Uhura gave a subtle look toward the newly refreshed tea cup and then to Spock. It did not take him long to realize she wanted him to taste it._

T'Lau looked to Sevat and commented, "Sevat, I hope you do not expect Spock and I to join you for these sessions. It would hardly be fair to expect us to be so charitable with our time when there is no gain for us to do so."

_Spock picked up the cup and allowed the brew to pass through his lips._

"Of course not, T'Lau." Sevat answered. "I would not think to impose upon you and Spock, again, for these purposes."

_Spock allowed the warm liquid to dance upon his tongue before swallowing it._

Sevat continued. "Frankly, I find Ms. Uhura seems to respond best with a more personal approach."

_Although Uhura had not brewed the tea exactly to Sevat's liking, it was not he or T'Lau she had sought to impress. _

"Ms. Uhura." Sevat turned to her. "In the future, we will meet here for our added hour-long session at 7:00 PM on Fridays so not to run the risk of conflict with the establishment's musical entertainment."

"Yes, Mr. Sevat. That would be wise." Uhura dutifully responded.

_When the East African returned her look to Spock, she could tell by his eyes she had pleased him. _

_And, as Spock saw Uhura turn her attention back to Sevat, he could see the irrepressible beginnings of her blush._

**Author's Note: **The next chapter continues the dramatization of the scene at the House of Diarmuid. **Warning to Romantics: **Spock and Uhura are not ready to jump back into each other's arms, yet. So please do not be disappointed when this does not occur in the following installment. All the author can reveal is "life" becomes even more complicated for these two.

The author will try her best to post the next chapter sometime this upcoming weekend. However, the chapters will not come as often after next week as the author must once again focus some of my time on making a living.

Thank you, again, to longtime readers for not yet growing tired of this author's tales.

Your comments are always appreciated.

1

A quote from the film, _All About Eve._

2 Most of you will be surprised to know, this is a paraphrase of a quote attributed to Pope Gregory I.


	24. Chapter 24 Revelations

**Author's Note:** In Chapter 24, Uhura, Sevat, Spock and T'Lau continue to spar in a battle of wits at the House of Diarmuid. Uhura unexpectedly makes a surprising observation about T'Lau.

With the exception of dialogue with Diarmuid, please imagine the conversation taking place between Spock, Sevat, T'Lau and Uhura to be spoken in Vulcan. The author will use more formal language to give a better sense of their manner of speech.

As always, your comments are appreciated.

Sitting about a small rectangular table, Spock and T'Lau sat in chairs opposite Uhura and Sevat. The foursome sipped tea prepared by Uhura. The East African knew Spock had especially enjoyed her brew. After all, she had made it to the specifications he recommended the last time they shared a cup of White Leaf tea.

While she had accepted the fact they were no longer a couple, Uhura told herself the motivation behind assuming this task was simply to demonstrate her burgeoning tea making skills. Yet, she questioned why she felt something more than pride when it became clear her brew had pleased him. And, each time she felt his eyes on her, she wondered what thoughts were going through his mind. _Why do I even care?_, she asked herself.

Soon, Uhura realized Spock was not the only one whose looks lingered longer on her than she had anticipated.

"Ms. Uhura." Sevat called to her. "I could not help noticing the pendant on your necklace. Is it an insigne or simply a decorative design?"

Uhura touched the pendant, framing it between her slender fingers. "It is a Gye Nymane . . . an Adinkra emblem of the Ghanaian people of West Africa. My late mother was Ghanaian. I honor her and my beliefs by wearing it."

"What is the meaning of this symbol?"

"It's sometimes difficult to translate, but in essence it is symbolic of the supremacy of God."

"An object of superstition." T'Lau interjected.

Such comments used to raise Uhura's ire. However, her Christian friend, Jordan, advised her to keep calm and see such challenges as an opportunity to share her beliefs.

"I do not think of it that way at all, Ms. T'Lau." Uhura countered quickly. "It is a visual representation of my Christian faith. Wearing the Gye Nymane keeps me grounded by reminding me I am a child of God."

T'Lau retorted. "I thought most humans had rid themselves of such religious artifacts."

"In our 21st Century, Earth's cataclysmic World War took the lives of millions of humans and also stripped away the faith of many who once believed in a divine power." Uhura remarked to T'Lau. "Like most others of my generation, I grew up in a home in which religion was talked about from a distant historical lens. Ironically, I am sure my African ancestors would not have understood how we had come to such a place. Through much of our history, there had been no word for religion because there was no separation between self and God."1

"So, what calamity caused your regression?"

Uhura could hear the sarcastic edge to T'Lau's question, but she did not let it affect her. Instead, with a smile, she confessed, "It was a man."

The admission came as no surprise to Spock, since Uhura had already discussed it with him.2 Yet, the Vulcan noted how the revelation seemed to have intrigued Sevat as his former nemesis shifted his body slightly toward the Cadet.

Sevat remarked, "I must say, Ms. Uhura, I am curious how a man led you to adopt a religious belief amidst an irreligious society."

In deference to Spock who knew the story, Uhura answered, "I will not bore you with all the details, Mr. Sevat. However, suffice it to say, I am guilty of indulging in a human infatuation with a fellow classmate named Jordan when I was an undergraduate. Since he was also a Christian, I initially feigned interest in his faith in order to attract him."

"Ah, yes. I am told human courtship rituals often involve dishonest behavior." Sevat commented.

Uhura glanced quickly to Spock who appeared amused by Sevat's remark.

"I suppose most humans do adhere to the saying, _All is fair in love and war." _The East African replied to Sevat. "However, I have never lied about what I felt in my heart."

Out of the corner of her eye, Uhura could see the Spock's former smirk giving way to a cool stare.

Uhura continued. "It was not long before I found out my attraction was not reciprocal. At least, not the way I wanted it to be. One day, the object of my affections spoke the words dreaded by most would-be lovers. He told me, _Let's just be friends._"

The Cadet laughed, but her table companions did not join her as their faces returned only blank looks.

T'Lau remarked. "I fail to understand your gleeful reaction. Was not his rejection upsetting to you?"

"Believe me, I laugh only in hindsight." Uhura answered. "At the time, I thought Jordan was definitely _the one_."

"_The one?" _T'Lau asked, although not understanding why she was suddenly interested in the story.

"I am sorry. I know the concept probably does not translate well in Vulcan." She paused, as if considering her words before she continued. "_The one _with whom you would want to spend the rest of your life." She laughed, again, lightly this time. "I know that may seem like an alien concept to you. I must also admit in reality the ideal of the lifelong partner for many is too elusive to realize. Yet, I choose to believe it possible."

"Ms. Uhura, I will have you to know the concept of a lifelong partner certainly is no stranger to Vulcan traditions." Sevat remarked. "Once we are joined with our mates, we are strictly monogamous in our relationship until the termination of life signs from one's spouse."

Uhura bit her lip so not to betray her amusement with the way Sevat described death. However, she did appreciate the information, since she had never spoken about such matters with Spock.

"Enough with the digression." T'Lau interjected, anxious to get the story back on track. "Ms. Uhura, you were saying your lover's rejected you."

The Cadet took a sip of her tea. Spock knew she did not do so to give herself more time to choose her words. Instead, she was buying time to consider how much she would disclose.

Uhura admitted, "Jordan was never my lover."

"Is that so?" T'Lau remarked. "Then, you failed to satisfy even a primal desire."

Spock knew T'Lau had violated Vulcan decorum with such a comment. However, he was not the first to object to her statement.

"T'Lau, have you been away from our planet so long you would venture to speak of such matters in a public setting?" Sevat intervened. "I now wonder who is more in need of instruction in our customs, you or the human."

Spock noted how Uhura looked to Sevat with appreciative eyes. "Thank you, Mr. Sevat. However, I am partially at fault for encouraging such a comment. It reminded me of something my grandmother once told me. _Do not open your door so wide that you allow trash to come into your house._"

"Surely, the alleged adage has lost something in translation." T'Lau commented drily.

"Ms. T'Lau," Uhura smiled, "I do believe you caught the gist of its meaning."

T'Lau considered Uhura. She was certainly much quicker with her tongue than expected when the Cadet did not have the constraints of Academy protocol to temper her words.

"All right, Ms. Uhura. I will redirect the dialogue." T'Lau told her. "Would you say the primary motivation for your religious conversion was to compensate for a void you experienced when you could not bring your relationship to the end you desired?"

"Not at all. I do not confuse romantic love with my love of God." The Cadet quickly replied. "For me, my faith is a recognition of something much bigger than myself which serves as a connection to all sentient beings. It represents a spiritual awakening that continues to grow through study, prayer and fellowship with others who are also part of the body of Christ. I know such spiritual beliefs may appear irrational to Vulcans, but my walk with God tells me this is true."

"Why do you believe we would find such spiritual beliefs irrational?" Sevat asked.

Uhura did not expect the question, but answered, "I am aware your ancient history includes worship of a pantheon of gods. However, it is my understanding modern-day Vulcans are primarily atheists."

Uhura statement evoked a slight sigh from Sevat.

"Mr. Sevat, have I offended you in some way?"

"Your education provides the affront, Ms. Uhura." Sevat replied. "Have Vulcans not been among humans for 187 years? Why do there remain so many significant aspects about our philosophy, culture and traditions that you do not understand?"

Uhura suddenly felt on the defensive with Sevat's assertion. She unexpectedly felt herself channeling Kirk with her response. "While it is true our races have engaged with each other for nearly 200 years, Vulcans have been far less forthcoming than humans with details on their civilization. Long term visas to your home planet are still quite rare and no human has ever been admitted to any of your institutions of higher education."

"Ms. Uhura, we are the ones who made first contact when most of your race were still living amongst the devastation of your World War." Sevat countered. "It was our responsibility to guide your people into modern times. The control of information was key to the success of the shepherding process. Judging from the extraordinary rate of human progress since our intervention, you cannot dispute the effectiveness of our strategy."

"It would hardly be worthwhile to debate the merits of the Vulcan tactic in introducing humans to the intergalactic community. I agree, during the early years of our relationship, Terrans excelled under Vulcan tutelage. However, I question the seeming inability of Vulcans to let go of the reins of paternalism and recognize humans as worthy partners in interplanetary affairs."

"Ms. Uhura, I hope you are not suggesting Terrans are equals to Vulcans." Sevat argued. "Let not relatively recent advancements in human development so color your assessment that you dare believe your race has achieved parity with our people."

The Cadet paused for a moment, taking in all three Vulcans awaiting her reply. When she took another sip of tea, Spock knew the East African performed the gesture simply for dramatic effect. _Nyota knew exactly what she was going to say._

Uhura told them, "Equal to the Vulcans? Mr. Sevat, those were not my words. On average most Vulcans possess a superior physical and mental capacity to that of humans. That is a fact. However, that does not mean Vulcans _are our superiors_."

"You have just contradicted yourself, Ms. Uhura." T'Lau contended.

"Having superior capabilities should not afford one higher rank or importance. Instead, we should recognize the talents and skills that each of us possesses which contribute to the good of all races. That is one of the qualities that make a _partnership_ so valuable. Would you not agree, Mr. Spock?" She said turning to him.

Spock had not expected her question. For much of the conversation, he had looked upon her through the lens of a voyeur enjoying her quick wit, as well as, Nyota's insightful remarks. Her intellectual demonstration had not only stirred his mind, but touched his affections for her he found more and more difficult to suppress.

_How he loved his Nyota . . . _

Spock directed his focus to Uhura's argument. "I must agree with Ms. Uhura. In particular, years of Starfleet service under the command of Captain Pike has taught me to be cognizant of those attributes inherent in each individual that can be utilized most effectively in a team setting to complement our mission. As his First Officer, Captain Pike usually consulted me and other senior personnel on most every critical decision affecting a particular assignment or an issue involving the safety of the crew. While my counsel was always reasoned and analytical in its formulation, there were several times he chose to base his action plan on what he called a _hunch._"

"What is this _hunch_?" T'Lau asked.

"It is a feeling based on intuition rather than known facts." Spock replied. "While no Vulcan would dare to use such an approach, I must admit when Captain Pike employed it, the ends did justify the means."

Spock glanced momentarily toward Uhura who appeared quite pleased with his response. He then added, "There are many differences that separate our races. At times, these issues that divide us appear insurmountable even under the best conditions. Yet, time has shown it would indeed be best to learn how we can continue to foster our relationship with humans in an effort to identify how our interaction may mutually benefit our respective races."

"It is, indeed, logical." Sevat commented.

T'Lau chimed in. "While expected benefits to Vulcans are rather insignificant, it is the best that can be hoped for under current circumstances."

"With such goodwill," Uhura began glibly with a dash of sarcasm, "Perhaps, this signals a time soon when a Vulcan will finally accept a seat on the Federation Council."

Her Vulcan table companions stared at her with blank expressions as if her statement was absurd. Vulcan Minister T'Pau had been the only individual ever to turn down a seat on the Federation Council. No Vulcan could even imagine a day when their people would believe it would ever be desirable to accept such a position.

"It was a joke." Uhura laughed lightly, but the Vulcans were not amused. She thought it best to change the subject. Good-naturedly, she continued. "I believe we were initially led to this conversation when I stated Vulcans were atheists. That is when you, Mr. Sevat, appeared to begin to refute my assertion."

"My disagreement with your characterization of our people did not begin with that statement." Sevat replied. "Did you not say, _I know such spiritual beliefs may appear irrational._"

"Yes. Those were my words."

"While it is rare to find those who still worship the gods of our ancients, Vulcans are quite spiritual in nature and practice." Sevat informed her. "For instance, through the teachings of Surak we have learned to use meditation to enhance one's inner life while developing a connectedness with a larger reality. Meditation strengthens our sense of our katra."

"Katra?" Uhura asked. "What's that?"

"It is difficult to find a suitable word for it in translation. However, in essence, it is one's _living spirit._" 3

"Is it analogous to the concept of one's _soul?"_

"Yes, Ms. Uhura. If, according to your faith, the soul is one's _immaterial essence_, then it would be fair to say they are similar concepts."

"Then, Vulcans do believe there is a God."

"Not in the primitive way you view your deity." T'Lau interjected.

"What do you mean?" Uhura asked.

"Do you not pray to your God, Ms. Uhura?" T'Lau questioned her.

"Yes." Uhura replied. "It is an important part of my religious practice. It is one of the ways we strengthen our personal relationship with God."

T'Lau asserted. "Unlike humans, Vulcans do not pretend to speak to a deity as if connected by some type of mystical communication device."

Sevat added more thoughtfully, "Ms. Uhura, we do not refute the existence of a supreme creator. However, if such a divine being does exist, we believe it would not exist to concern itself with the affairs of its creation. This concept of God transcends time, space, movement thought, motion, energy and form. It just _is_."

Savat's words caused the East African to suddenly become deep in thought. She wondered why Spock had not revealed this side of his culture, when he knew how much spiritual matters meant to her.

Diarmuid soon interrupted any further contemplation on the issue. Picking up the teapot, he stated, "Nyota, darling, I'll be back in a moment with more water. The band members are all here now, so I know you'll want to have another pot for you to enjoy when they start their set."

"The band members are all here? I thought one of them was going to be late." Uhura said as she checked the time on her communicator.

"He was over an hour late waiting for transportation, but he's here now." The Manager commented. "It ought to be a great show."

"Oh, no . . . it's 9:17 and my roommate has already sent me a text asking for my whereabouts. She was expecting me to be at Schmaltz two minutes ago." Uhura quickly opened her purse and produced her credit card. "Take this, Diarmuid. And please add the cost of another pot to my bill for the others."

Spock was saddened to hear the news. He did not want her to leave. _Not yet. _However, it was Sevat who lodged the first protest.

"Ms. Uhura, do you really believe we would take advantage of a Cadet's meager stipend for our own pleasure?" Sevat spoke up. "Now, put your card away and I will take care of our refreshments for this evening after we have had time to enjoy another cup."

"Mr. Sevat, as the host of the tea it is my obligation to . . . "

"Ms. Uhura? Mr. Sevat? What kind of nonsense is this?" Diarmuid interrupted her. "Now, I can forgive your new Vulcan friend for not knowing the House Rules, since this is his first time here. And, Mr. Starfleet over there," Diarmuid nodded toward Spock, "often conveniently forgets to leave that protocol crap at the door. But, girl, you know better and you also know I won't stand for it."

"Diarmuid," Uhura began a futile attempt to reason with him. "Mr. Sevat is my Xenolinguistics Professor who was providing me with a valuable opportunity to practice the Vulcan language, tonight. I can't treat him like he was one of my friends."

"And Spock was also one of your instructors, but you learned to . . . "

"All right! All right!" She exclaimed quickly, concerned Diarmuid would reveal too much. She turned to her professor. "That is, if you do not mind the informality."

"If that is the custom of the teahouse, I have no issue with it, Ms. Uhura." Sevat answered.

"Nyota." Diarmuid corrected Sevat, unaware of how the hairs rose on the back of Spock's neck in dreaded anticipation of Sevat saying her name. T'Lau also did not look forward to hearing the Cadet's first name, with the still painful memory of Spock accidently voicing it in the midst of sexual relations.4

"Ah, yes." Sevat said. "_Ny-o-ta . . . Nyota_. Did I say it correctly?" He asked Uhura.

"Yes, sir . . . I mean . . . just . . . yes." The East African answered.

Spock scoffed to himself. _She should have told him the truth. There is no poetry when he speaks her name. The lyricism is sorely lacking._

With the sound of the band making mike checks and tuning up in the background, Diarmuid finally caught Spock's icy glare and hurried away with the empty teapot.

"_Nyota_," Sevat said her name, again, to T'Lau and Spock's chagrin. "It is my understanding of human social affairs that tardiness is acceptable and, often, expected. How much time would it take to reach your destination by SkyCab?"

"Assuming no more than 2-3 minutes to secure a vehicle, it should take less than five minutes to get there."

"Then, _Nyota_, send your friends a message that you will be present within the next 30 minutes."

Uhura took up her communicator to text a short message to Gaila, knowing her roommate would not be pleased. However, she told herself it was not everyday she would have the opportunity to learn about Vulcan culture, while practicing the language with three native speakers. She also tried to convince herself sharing a table with Spock had nothing to do with her decision to remain a while longer. _After all_, she reasoned, _Spock and I are no longer a couple and he's free to date anyone he wants . . . even T'Lau._

Diarmuid returned to deposit a ceramic teapot filled with hot water as well as four clean cups. However, this time Sevat took over the tea preparation duties.

_Hmmm . . . _Uhura reflected as she reconsidered her last thought. _Why__ is__ Spock with T'Lau? Is that what he really wants? _She wondered before again reminding herself his relationships with other women no longer meant anything to her.

"Would you be needing anything else?" The Irishman inquired.

"Does your establishment carry Kreila?" Sevat inquired.

"We keep some around when the Boss gets a craving for them."

"Bring us an order." Sevat commanded as he continued to prepare the tea.

Uhura asked, "Kreila? I do not believe I have ever heard that word."

"It is a form of biscuit we occasionally have with our tea." T'Lau answered.

"Is it a common food of your home planet?"

"It would be more accurate to say, it is particular to our region of Vulcan." Sevat replied.

Uhura found herself taking a glance at Spock who wore his usual indifferent expression. She wondered, _If it is a Vulcan food which Spock enjoyed, why had he never ordered it for her to try during one of her visits to the teahouse._

Sevat continued. "_Nyota, _since I am sure you may not have eaten for a while, I thought it may be wise to order it as a complement to my tea. You will find my brew to have more of a stronger, robust flavor than what you have no doubt experienced."

Spock knew the slight was meant for him; however, he chose to direct his comment to Uhura.

"Kreila has some properties that may be unsettling to the human digestive system."

"How could that be true of a biscuit?" Uhura contended. "Sometimes we, too, use biscuits as a preventive measure against nausea and motion sickness."

Diarmuid returned with a small tray containing the Kreila. Uhura quickly noted it did not at all resemble the smooth cookie-like biscuits she had eaten in East Africa or the bread-like creations her African American friend, Shaniqua had made once for their breakfast. Looking like a deflated, grayish tennis ball, Kreila did not at all appear appetizing to the Cadet.

After distributing four small napkins, Diarmuid bent over to mischievously whisper in Uhura ear, "Bon appetite, Darling!"

Uhura noted how T'Lau used her napkin to pick up one of Kreila so – in accordance with Vulcan custom - her hand would not come in contact with her food. She watched as T'Lau raised the biscuit to her mouth and took a small bite. T'Lau's expressionless face gave Uhura no clue to the taste. The East African now thought better about trying the Kreila, but was curious about one of Sevat's statements.

"Sevat, you commented Kreila is particular to your region of Vulcan. Of course, I realize your home planet has over 6 billion inhabitants; however, you seemed to imply you and Spock are from the same area."

"Spock and I were both raised in the capital of Shi'Kar." Sevat replied.

Spock added. "We attended the same learning academy during our formative years."

"Really? I did not know you were school friends." Uhura remarked.

"I made no such claim about us being friends." Spock quickly corrected her. Uhura noticed a slight smirk come to Sevat's face with Spock's pronouncement.

"I know it may appear to be quite a coincidence, but I share a similar background to Sevat and Spock. My family especially has close ties to Spock's." T'Lau commented.

"Really?" Uhura remarked.

"Why do you seem a bit surprised?" T'Lau asked.

The East African hesitated, and then said, "I can tell you are not peers of Sevat and Spock; and it seems the time spent in Shi'Kar must have been negligible." The East African surmised.

The table fell silent, as the three Vulcans all appeared caught off-guard by Uhura's statement.

With a slight edge to her tone, T'Lau asserted, "Yes, I am slightly older than both Spock and Sevat."

"By six years." Sevat commented.

"In the context of the average Vulcan lifespan, six years is quite insignificant." T'Lau defensively contended. "And, _Ms. Uhura_, while I might not be considered peers of Spock or Sevat in the strictest since of the word, my family's association with Spock spans hundreds of years."

"I do not pretend to know of your family's history. I commented only on the fact you had not spent as much time in Shi'Kar as Spock and Sevat." Uhura retorted.

"All right, _Ms. Uhura_, I feel the need to be amused." T'Lau said with a biting edge. "Please explain how you came to such a conclusion."

While T'Lau had asked the question, Uhura's other table companions also waited with anticipation to hear the Cadet's explanation.

Uhura began. "It has to do with my proposed dissertation topic. Being a Xenolinguist, I am intrigued not only about differences in language systems, but also regional deviations within those languages."

"Have you chosen the language for your inquiry?" Sevat asked.

"Not yet. However, I have narrowed my choice down to one of the prime dialects spoken by the Deltans, Orions, Talosians or Vulcans. I suppose that was one of the reasons why I was listening so intently to the conversation to detect such differences."

T'Lau remarked. "I have, yet, to see how this has anything to do with your alleged claim about the length of my residency in Shi'Kar."

Uhura explained, "One's formative years shape one's manner of speaking for the rest of one's life. The way one pronounces consonants, vowels, the emphasis given to accents on syllables and even one's vocabulary are fairly set by the end of one's teenage years. As a result, those coming from the same region share similar characteristics. Those living in other areas will adopt their own unique variations on the language. Even on a homogeneous planet like Vulcan, my theory is that slight differences will appear between speakers from different regions."

Sevat and Spock both knew Uhura's reasoning to be sound. However, it was Sevat who would encourage her to continue to expound upon her contention.

"What did you detect in T'Lau's speech that was different than Spock's and my manner of speaking?"

"I noticed there were differences in word choices and inflections placed on the pronunciation of certain words."

"Word choices and tonal modulations?" T'Lau countered. "Does not the Federation language usually offer more than one choice of a word which have identical or similar meanings? And, concerning inflections, how long have you been an expert with our language that you can easily discern such differences between _native _speakers?"

Spock could no longer sit by passively. Nyota's perceptiveness had greatly impressed him, for he knew as well as Sevat that she had unknowingly uncovered T'Lau as an imposter. However, he did not want the pretender to begin to view Nyota as a threat. He knew all too well of the possible dire consequences and wanted to mitigate any probable danger.

Spock stated, "As is characteristic of humans, Nyota perhaps relied more on intuition than on facts. As I earlier offered, such an approach may have its advantages in some case, but it does not appear to be the most prudent strategy for the matter at hand."

Taken aback by his comment, Uhura attempted to defend herself. "I admit the evidence is not overwhelming, but I know what I heard."

"Then, we shall quickly resolve the issue with one question." Spock turned to T'Lau. "In what location, did you spend the majority of your years as an adolescent?"

"Shi'Kahr." T'Lau tersely replied.

Spock looked back to Uhura. "There you have it. Would it be logical to accept anyone else's answer?"

"No, sir." Uhura reluctantly agreed. "It would be foolish to think otherwise."

Satisfied with Spock's handling of the matter, T'Lau rose from her chair with an air of self-satisfaction. "Now that this matter has finally been resolved, please excuse me while I go to use the waste disposal facility."

When T'Lau left, Sevat began to fill the teacups with the steeped brew. "I do believe your topic has great merit, _Nyota._ Perhaps, you should direct your research to one of the other cultures you mentioned. I have found the Deltans in particular to be quite receptive to such linguistic studies."

"Thank you, sir." Uhura replied soberly, feeling very much like a novice student, as well as, a bit betrayed by Spock. "It probably would be best if I heeded your advice."

"_Nyota_, you will want to sample your tea, now, while it is at the optimum temperature." Sevat suggested, in a voice seeming to unexpectedly carry a trace of empathy.

Uhura hesitated. She knew Sevat had measured out more tealeaves than she had previously used and steeped them longer than Spock had taught her. Remembering how Spock had warned of inviting a bitter taste to the tea if it were allowed to sit too long, she was not anxious to try the brew. However, Uhura also felt she could not afford offending her linguist professor by refusing to at least take a little taste.

Uhura reached for her cup just as the band began their set. Performing ambient music, the music artists infused the teahouse with soft, sublime tones.

_Nyota allowed her hand to envelope the cup . . ._

_Unexpectedly, she found herself enjoying the rush of the heat as it travelled up her arm and dissipated throughout her body . . ._

_She then brought the cup just below her nose, breathing in the rich aroma . . ._

_She sighed, ever so lightly as if becoming aroused by its scent . . ._

_Bringing the cup to her mouth, she parted her lips just enough to allow the dark amber liquid trickle unto her tongue . . . _

_She closed her eyes to more deeply experience the sensation . . ._

_The initial bitter taste did not sit well with her at first, causing a slight shudder . . . _

_Yet, she held the tea in her mouth and found the unpleasant flavor giving way to an intense tart and savory taste that she found strangely quite pleasing . . . _

_As she allowed the warm liquid to find its way down her throat, she felt . . . _

_So relaxed . . ._

_So calm . . ._

_Yet, so alive . . ._

Nyota suddenly opened her eyes, momentarily concerned she had been too self-indulgent in her exploration.

However . . .

_When Nyota looked at the faces of Sevat and Spock . . ._

_It did not take her long to realize . . ._

_She had not gone on her journey alone._

**Author's Note: **The next chapter concludes the episode at the House of Diarmuid and then follows Uhura to Schmaltz to enjoy a _Girls Night Out_ with her Academy friends. It probably will not take you long to guess who else ends up at the bar.

Your comments are always appreciated.

1 Thanks to WrittinInStone for this fact.

2 See Chapter 22 of my story, "Needs."

3 See "Ex Astris Scientia: Bernd Schneider's Star Trek Site."

4 The incident occurred well before Spock began to date Uhura.


	25. Chapter 25 The One

**Author's Note:** Chapter 25 concludes the episode at the House of Diarmuid, which began with Chapter 23. The story then follows Uhura to Schmaltz and ends with Captain Pike's reaction to learning of the possible threat to the Starship Enterprise.

As always, your comments are appreciated.

Sitting at a small rectangular table, with closed eyes Uhura savored the taste and warmth of the tea prepared by Sevat. Nyota suddenly opened her eyes, momentarily concerned she had been too self-indulgent in her exploration. However, it did not take her long to realize she had not undergone the tea ritual alone.

_Sevat . . ._

_Spock . . ._

_Their eyes . . . _

_Bearing down on her . . ._

_Searching . . ._

_Probing . . ._

_Analyzing . . ._

_And, yet Uhura did not shrink under their intense gazes . . . _

_She felt . . . _

_In control . . ._

_Powerful . . ._

_Erotic . . ._

"Enjoying your tea, are you?" Diarmuid's words shattered the sexually charged tension amidst the table's trio.

Although the tea was made for sipping, Sevat took a hard swallow of the brew as if indulging in hard liquor. Uhura appeared embarrassed as if guilty of indecent exposure.

Diarmuid continued, against the sound of music in the background. "Sevat, I got to hand it to you. That must have been quite a pot."

Spock, although seemingly irritated by the intrusion, was able to address his Manager in a stern, but even tone.

"Diarmuid, is there a reason why you returned to this table so soon after your last visit?"

"I needed to return the credit card to Nyota's friend." The Irishman replied as he handed the card to Sevat.

"Diarmuid, I've already told you Sevat is my instructor." Uhura told him, knowing it would make little difference to the mischievous manager.

"Oh, yeah. Whatever you say, darling." He said as he winked at her. "And, what did you think of the Kreila?"

"I did not try one, yet, but I might as well before I leave." Uhura reached for one of the small napkins to pick up one of the pastries.

"Nyota." Spock spoke her name in a warning tone, just as T'Lau returned to the table. Uhura recalled how Spock had mentioned the biscuit might prove upsetting to humans, but she thought she should at least try to eat something. After all, she planned to get a drink or two later that evening and thought it best not to do so on an empty stomach.

"There was a line, as usual, for the female waste unit." T'Lau remarked. "What is the current topic of conversation? Are you pondering on the nature of existence or ruminating on the origin of matter?

Diarmuid happily quipped. "We're watching Nyota eat a biscuit."

T'Lau commented with a sarcastic bite. "How fortunate I have returned in time for such a provocative event."

Uhura rolled her eyes. While the tea ritual had unexpectedly turned into a sensual adventure, she had no intention of providing another gastronomic performance. With a conscious dispassion, she brought the Kreila to her mouth and bit down on it. Surprisingly, she found it difficult to bite off a piece.

"They're as hard as a rock, aren't they?" Diarmuid observed knowingly. "You can break off a tooth just trying to get a piece of one of them."

Uhura paid Diarmuid no mind. Earlier, she had seen T'Lau eat one and reasoned she should also be able to bite into one. With much greater force, she bit down on the biscuit hoping she would not chip off a tooth in the process, as Diarmuid had forewarned. This time she was able to break off a sizeable piece that softened much quicker than expected when it came in contact with the saliva in her mouth. As she chewed and swallowed the Kreila, Uhura noticed the Vulcans seemed to watch her as if observing an experiment.

Sevat asked, "What is your opinion of the Kreila, Nyota?"

"The biscuit became much more pliable once inside my mouth." She commented, as she set down the uneaten portion on a small plate. "It had quite a mild flavor that was almost imperceptible, at least, to my palate."

T'Lau remarked drily. "It is not a delicacy, Ms. Uhura. The ancients developed Kreila as a easily portable and durable food staple for use on long military campaigns."

"Then, would you say it is similar to a snack?" Uhura asked.

"It has a much higher nutritional benefit than the so-called food humans refer to as snacks." Sevat replied. "Since it takes longer to digest, it suppresses longer one's urge for additional food intake."

Uhura observed, "With such properties, perhaps, Kreila could be adapted by Starfleet as a food substance for our survival kits."

"You are not the first to make such a suggestion." Spock coolly replied.

Although Spock's comment seemed to beg for an explanation, Uhura knew she should not remain any longer. She took another sip of tea to counter the dryness of her mouth from eating the biscuit.

"Well, I am sorry to be the first to leave; however, I really must be on my way." Uhura told them. "I want to thank all of you for such an extraordinary evening."

Uhura rose up, unaware her formfitting cocktail dress had ridden up her thighs so it barely covered her butt.

"I can see somebody is going to be a lucky dog, tonight." Diarmuid said in a lustful tone. "I'll have your coat for you at the door."

Uhura quickly grasped the hem of her dress and pulled it down, cognizant of T'Lau's disapproving eyes. In contrast, Sevat and Spock's reactions were quite different.

Her professor stood up beside her. "I'll go with you to ensure your arrival at your next destination."

"Sevat, it is really not necessary. If I take a SkyCab to Schmaltz, I will be there in a matter of minutes." Uhura told him.

"I do not know what type of roguish behavior you are accustomed to, _Nyota._" Sevat retorted. "However, in a social context, you should expect better treatment."

Spock realized the slight was meant for him, but he would not give Sevat the satisfaction of believing the comment had hit its mark. Spock knew the remark did not describe his past conduct toward Nyota.

"I appreciate the pretense everyone adopted, tonight." Uhura remarked. "However, I thought it was done so to benefit my scholarly pursuits. Therefore, you should not feel obligated to escort me to a personal engagement."

Although he knew she had not made the argument with him in mind, her reasoning pleased Spock. He felt Sevat was clearly using his position in an attempt to manipulate the Cadet.

"Nyota, the performance of the right deed for any given situation is not considered a duty to be mindlessly met." Sevat countered. "I will accompany you to the establishment you have indicated, because it is the appropriate course of action to take."

Uhura knew she could have refused his _offer_, once again. Yet, she did not want to cause a setback in the rapport she and Sevat had built over the last two weeks. She found the language sessions with Sevat surpassed any of the instruction she had undertaken at the Academy for her professors - even her advisor, Dr. Greeley.

"All right, Sevat." She agreed, before turning to Spock and T'Lau. "Thank you for allowing me to share your table."

T'Lau quipped. "If the session in some way helped to address your ignorance on our culture and traditions, then I suppose it was time well spent."

With her coat buttoned up, Uhura shared the back of the SkyCab with Sevat. The Cadet was turned toward a side window, immersed in her own thoughts. T'Lau's last remark had not disturbed her, since Uhura had already decided the Vulcan incapable of a kind word or thought. However, she wondered why Spock spent any time with her outside of their professional connection.

Uhura questioned, _Was it just about sex or did he have a deeper relationship with her stemming from their families' association? Did Spock actually feel any affection for T'Lau? If he does truly care for her, I guess I did not know him very well at all._

"Is there something of interest going on outside your window?" Sevat asked.

Suddenly aware of his voice, Uhura turned to the professor. "No, not at all."

"You have not spoken since we left the teahouse. Is my presence with you responsible for this circumstance?"

"Of course, not. Why would you think so?"

"You seemed so determined to proceed alone to your social activity. Perhaps, you may feel I have somehow overstepped my bounds."

"I must admit I felt hesitant about the possibility of offending you if I rejected your offer. However, I know I still had a choice in the matter, despite your posturing."

"My _posturing_? Please explain your comment."

Uhura paused. She felt she had said too much, but it was too late to take it back now. From her experience with Spock, she learned it was best to be straightforward with a Vulcan.

"You seemed to assume a pseudo Alpha male role. You _told me_ what was going to happen, instead of _asking me _if I would like an escort."

"The discussion about the matter at the teahouse was, itself, unnecessary. If you had been better informed of Vulcan customs, you would have expected my escort."

Uhura was well aware of this tradition. Even on the night of the acrimonious break-up of their relationship, Spock proved steadfast in his insistence of ensuring her safe return to her dorm despite her protests.

"Is it not ironic you are a visitor on Earth, yet, you expect Terrans to abide by your practices? I hardly would think Vulcans would accommodate human customs in such a like manner on your home world."

"Vulcans are guided by logic. If the human custom proved a more reasonable option, it would be accommodated without hesitation."

"I see you chose not to voice the missing phrase in your circular argument." Uhura charged.

"Which is?"

Uhura recited in a detached Vulcan-like tone, "Vulcans will accommodate human customs proven as a more logical alternative to their own traditions. However, human customs will never prove a more reasonable option to Vulcan traditions. Therefore, it will never be necessary to accommodate human customs."

The Cadet ended her sterile recitation with a slight smile, awaiting the Vulcan's reply.

"Humans have such a peculiar sense of humor. You were making a joke, were you not?"

Uhura's grin appeared to grow upon hearing his words. Yet, she sustained an even tone when she asked, "What do you think?"

Sevat took in the East African with his eyes. Although petite, she possessed a nimble mind and strength of character he had rarely found in other humans.

The SkyCab landed near the entrance of Schmaltz. Sevat asked the driver to wait for him, while he stepped out of the cab with Uhura. The music blared so loudly from inside the club, the sound permeated the walls of the building.

"Are you sure you would like to enter this establishment?" Sevat asked. "Prolonged exposure to sounds at such a volume may cause permanent hearing loss."

"I am willing to risk it. Schmaltz plays the best dance music in the city." She answered, amused by his concern.

"If you wish, I will locate the Manager to speak with him about lowering the decibels to a more tolerable level."

"That will not be necessary, Mr. Sevat. I'll be fine."

"Mr. Sevat? I thought we have eliminated such formal addresses between us."

"It was a silly rule of the House of Diarmuid." Uhura remarked. "You were a good sport to go along with it at the teahouse. I didn't expect to take such liberties outside of those confines."

"I prefer consistency in handling such matters. Most of my colleagues at Berkeley appear to allow students to address them by their given names."

"It is not an acceptable practice at the Academy."

"I am not a member of the Academy faculty and you do not take your instruction with me on those campus grounds. Is that not correct?"

"Yes, that is true."

"Then, Nyota, why should we be bound by Starfleet protocol?"

Uhura could not find fault in his reasoning. Even as an undergraduate, there were professors who encouraged students to call them by their first names. "All right, Sevat. If you are comfortable with . . . " Uhura suddenly covered her mouth as she burped.

"I am so sorry." She apologized. "That was totally unexpected."

"Although the action is unpleasant, it is a natural bodily function."

"Sevat, did you say that for my amusement?"

"I was merely stating a fact."

"I should have . . . " Uhura began, when her words were upstaged by a rumbling from her stomach. "Oh, that was weird."

"Nyota, are you experiencing difficulties of some nature?"

"Just a little embarrassment from the fact that you heard that. I guess it's my body letting me know I haven't eaten much since lunch."

"Then you should come with me now to a restaurant where you can obtain the required substance."

"No." Uhura answered abruptly. "I'm already late."

"Perhaps, you should reconsider."

Uhura felt a little queasy, but this time she felt she could not give in to his interference.

"Good night, Sevat." She said as she turned away from him and entered the club.

At a city bus stop, Spock and Christopher Pike sat on a bench illuminated by a single lamppost. Despite the coolness of the night air, the Captain could barely suppress his hot anger upon hearing about the possible threat to the Starship Enterprise. With the imposing voice of an experienced Starfleet Officer, he questioned the Vulcan not as his friend, but as his superior.

"Are certain a Romulan spy is impersonating T'Lau?" Pike asked.

"Yes, sir. The evidence is irrefutable."

"How long have you been aware of this deception?"

"Fifteen days, sir."

"Over two weeks, Spock, and you are only now bringing this matter to my attention!"

"I knew withholding such information would be upsetting to you. However, I reasoned if I had more time, I could acquire intelligence on her actual scheme."

"Fifteen days and all you know is that she is an imposter. How do you know she has not already sabotaged the vessel? Her engineering contract concerns some of the ship's most critical components."

"Since learning of the deception, I have spent even more time carefully reviewing each element of her team's efforts. Thus far, I have found nothing to signal any treachery. In fact, the team's contribution to the Enterprise has exceeded Starfleet specifications in most areas."

"A Romulan spy assumes the identity of a Vulcan engineer because she wants to help Starfleet build a state-of-the art StarShip that exceeds are own requirements? Does that sound logical to you, Spock?"

"No, sir. She and her associates are almost certain to have resorted to murder to cover their plot. Yet, clues are virtually nonexistent concerning the ultimate objective of their nefarious activities."

"The imposter has an interest in you, Spock. She has done little to hide her attraction, even under the guise of being a Vulcan."

"Ever since I found out about the fraud and its implication concerning the Enterprise, I have given the imposter the impression the interest is somewhat reciprocal."

"Has she been suspicious of your sudden turnabout? I recall you once were intimately involved with her."

"We engaged in sexual activities, sir. There was nothing intimate about it."

"Spock, you will need to step up your involvement with the imposter. You seem to be the only key available to crack this case before the launch of the Enterprise."

"If I do not learn of anything before the launch, surely high command will delay the scheduled date."

"On what grounds? The DNA tests will be deemed invalid, since the samples were obtained illegally according to Federation law. And, you know as well as I, Vulcan has yet to admit to having a Secret Service. Do you really expect them to suddenly provide evidence that will reveal the agency's existence?"

"No, sir. However, no matter how it was obtained, would not the information raise enough doubts to cause a postponement of the launch if necessary?"

"How long have you been in the service, Spock? Do you really believe the high command will delay launch of the flagship of the fleet based on hearsay?"

Spock knew the Captain did not expect a response to his rhetorical question. The Vulcan was well aware top brass was anxious for the multi-trillion-credit Starship to be launched on schedule. Moreover, with the current proof, they could remove the imposter, but fail to identify her associates who could still pose a tremendous danger.

"When did you last see T'Lau?" Pike asked.

"Earlier this evening at my teahouse. Previously, I let her know I had an appointment to meet someone at 10. She decided to remain there to enjoy tonight's entertainment with the expectation I may return."

"Will you do so?"

"I did not encourage T'Lau to remain there. I have other plans, sir."

Spock felt Pike's eyes on him. The Vulcan knew of few others – even those of his race - who could read him as well.

"Do these _other plans_ include Cadet Uhura?"

Silence.

Pike continued. "I thought your romantic relationship with Cadet Uhura had ended."

"It has, sir."

"Then, what is this all about?"

Silence. Then, Spock finally spoke.

"I need to speak with her."

"To what end, Spock?"

"There is some unfinished business between us."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"She will understand when what has been unspoken is revealed."

Pike saw his bus coming from several blocks away. Spock stood up with him as he rose from the bench. When the Vulcan saw the Captain's stern look, he knew Pike's words would be direct and unwavering.

"Listen, Mister. You need to understand two things. First, you will do nothing to jeopardize this mission. Second, if you really care about Ms. Uhura, you need to think about what you're doing to her. I can tell you from a human perspective that no one likes being jerked around."

"Captain . . . _Chris_ . . . " The Vulcan confessed. "She is _the_ _one_ . . . I know, Nyota is _the one."_

"Damn it, Spock." Pike spoke with quiet intensity, as the bus pulled up to the stop. "Just let her go."

Spock stood at the stop watching the bus drive away with Pike, until he could no longer see the vehicle.

And then, the Vulcan headed for Schmaltz.

**Author's Note: **In the next chapter Uhura attempts to enjoy a _Girls Night Out_ with her Academy friends, but something she has eaten disagrees with her. Guess who comes to her aid?

Your comments are always appreciated.


	26. Chapter 26 The Plan

**Author's Note:** Chapter 26 initially takes place at a bar/dance club called Schmaltz. There, Uhura accepts a challenge from a fellow Cadet, despite not feeling her best after eating a disagreeable Vulcan food item. Both Sevat and Spock think their services will be needed to assist the stricken East African, but they find they are mistaken. Later, concerns resurface from an unexpected source about Spock's betrothed, T'Pring.

As always, your comments are appreciated.

With her coat over her arm, Uhura waded through the high-energy crowd at Schmaltz trying her best not to focus on her queasy stomach. She finally spotted her roommate's bright red hair amidst the bodies gyrating to the beat of the loud pulsating music. When she moved toward Gaila, she recognized her other Academy girlfriends amongst the group – Damitra Clark, Mina Schreiner, Theresa Binkowski, Ping Lu and Bianca Negron. However, there was tall, blonde one in the group who she did not immediately recognize from the woman's backside. The mystery girl wore a short blue skirt and maize top, exposing rather muscular arms and legs. Oddly, masculine athletic shoes and crew socks adorned her feet.

_OMG, _Uhura finally realized,_ It's_ _Kirk!_

"It's about time!" Gaila shouted as she grabbed Uhura coat and threw it over the heads of dancers and into the waiting arms of a fellow Cadet at a nearby table. "Uhura, give me your purse!" The Orion demanded.

"I think I should hold on to it."

"Lydia is watching our things! Come on. Let me have it!"

Before Uhura had time to refuse, again, she felt her purse strap come off her shoulder and soon saw her bag flying across dance floor to Lydia.

"Kirk!" Uhura scolded the dancing man. "I didn't ask you to do that!"

"You're welcome!" He answered her as he continued to move in time with the techno rhythms.

"I thought this was supposed to be Girl's Night Out." Uhura asked, still standing motionless amongst the gyrating bodies.

Kirk tossed back the tresses of his wig and replied, "I'm getting in touch with my feminine side."

Uhura rolled her eyes, but Kirk rolled his eyes back at her and continued his dance without missing a beat.

"Hey, Uhura!" Damitra called to her. Then, just as Uhura turned toward her, the Jamaican turned her butt to the East African and shook it rapidly as she lowered herself down until she nearly touched the floor. When she came back up sashaying from side to side, Damitra looked over her shoulder with a smug look. "I know you can't beat that."

No sooner had Uhura's eyebrow arched up in disbelief, her body started moving to the rhythm. "Oh, no you didn't." The East African snapped. "Have you already forgotten what happened the last time you challenged me when we took shore leave together last summer at Starbase 17?"

"You got the best of me, then. But it's not going to be that way, tonight!"

"Come on, Uhura!" Gaila shouted as the group gathered around. "I know you can take her."

"I don't know." Bianca remarked. "I doubt if anyone in Schmaltz could even match Damitra. That girl really knows how to burn up the floor."

Damitra turned her butt up in the air and rotated it fast and hard, attracting onlookers from outside of their group. Uhura noticed Kirk staring lustfully at the Jamaicans's performance. When she caught his eye, he admitted, "What can I say, Uhura, the girl has skills?"

"Do you really call that dancing?" The East African protested. "It just looks like rump shaking to me."

Damitra laughed. "Then, stop your talking woman and show me what you got!"

Uhura could feel a slight rumbling in her stomach, but she was not about to decline the dare. The African felt her cultural honor was at stake. _After all, _she believed, _Jamaicans are the children of our people. It is not, yet, time for the student to surpass the master._

As the East African brought her hands up and slowly twirled her arms seductively about her, she opened up space for her performance as spectators intuitively stepped back. She then began to quicken her movement, stepping about the space while moving her head from side to side in time with the music. She stopped to place her hands on her hips and shook her butt to mock Damitra's display. She then let her body fall almost to the floor, before she let it rise lightly to an upright, but angular pose. A series of turns followed, each with a greater degree of difficulty while matching up with the hard beat of the music. Just as she heard the song near the end of its last refrain she tossed her hands up above her head to finish her performance with a flourish, when . . .

"Oh nooooooooooooo!" The crowd cried out in unison as the remnants of Uhura's Kreila and tea flew up out of her mouth and onto the floor.

Sevat stood watching Uhura from one of the upper tiers of the club overlooking the dance floor. He convinced himself he was only interested in her well-being as it related to the mission. He knew Spock still cared for _this human_, and it would be difficult for him to fully gain T'Lau confidence if the imposter believed this to be true. Therefore, he needed to keep an eye on her to make sure Spock and Uhura did not reconcile.

When he brought Uhura to the club that evening to join her friends, he could tell the Kreila she had eaten earlier was having ill effects as Spock had predicted. Sevat suggested she not proceed with her plans to spend time in such an atmosphere which he was sure would exacerbate her condition. _However, like an illogical human, _he surmised, _she chose to disregard my better judgment._

After paying off the waiting SkyCab driver, Sevat entered Schmaltz and found his senses assaulted at all levels. The blaring, retro techno music offended his ears use to much more delicate sounds. He witnessed men in pants much too tight to be comfortable and women with skimpy outfits that left little to the imagination. He also saw several drunken couples kissing and groping each other openly with little regard for propriety. Indeed, only the sweltering heat provided any comfort for the Vulcan accustomed to the higher temperatures.

After finding a suitable perch, it proved easy to spot his _charge_ amidst a motley group of women. He observed, _Her friends seem to include a rather manish-lookng female and . . . an Orion. How unfortunate._

While Uhura's cocktail dress was a bit short for the Vulcan's tastes, he deemed it to be by far the most attractive attire of her party. He determined, _Uhura's ensemble tastefully displays her finely, toned physique in a sophisticated manner. With her braids wound about each other atop her head in a bun, in a different context she would certainly convey a regal bearing._

When he saw a female similar in complexion to Uhura approach the East African swinging her hips _violently_, Sevat was not sure of the purpose of the woman's actions. Noting the region of her body invitingthe most attention, he initially reasoned the movements might be related to some sort of mating ritual performed in the presence of women. However, when Uhura answered the woman with her own movements, he realized some sort of challenge must have taken place.

While Sevat realized he lacked the expertise to adequately assess Uhura's efforts, he noticed a greater variety of spatial and bodily movements as her lithe figure danced across the floor. He reasoned, _Judging from the expressions of awe and delight on the faces of the spectators, Uhura's performance seems to have won their favor. It is, indeed, most . . . fascinating._

Unlike the other onlookers, Sevat did not gasp upon the sight of the Cadet's regurgitation for she appeared somewhat nauseous when she left him at the door to the club. Yet, as he began to descend down to the dance floor to offer his assistance, the Vulcan soon realized his aid was not needed. Uhura's friends quickly encircled her and guided the East African off of the dance floor. Keeping his distance, Sevat watched as the Orion dressed Uhura in her coat before the blonde, muscular woman - with what seemed to be clothing tucked under her arm - whisked his student out of the club and into a SkyCab.

In Uhura's dorm room, Kirk's blond wig and female outfit lay on top of Gaila's bed. With covers pulled up to her chest, Uhura sat up in own her bed against two pillows, wearing an oversized nightshirt. Clad in jeans and a t-shirt, Kirk came out of the dorm bathroom bearing a glass of water.

"No more gargling, James." She protested. "I don't think I can deal with another glass of salt water."

"The purpose of the salt water was to freshen your mouth and soothe your throat." He answered. "What I have for you now is a glass of plain water for rehydration." He extended the glass to her.

"I really don't need it. Everything is out of me now that was causing me any problem. I'm a little tired, but I don't feel nauseous anymore."

"Drink all of it." He commanded in such an unwavering voice that she accepted the glass and drank the contents under his watchful eye.

Kirk took the glass back from her and set it on the nightstand, as he sat himself down on the side of her bed. A mischievous grin came across his face as he kidded, "So, just how many shots did you have with that Vulcan linguist professor?"

"James T. Kirk, I don't know how many times I told you that all I had was two cups of tea and a piece of a Kreila."

"Kreila? Is that the name of the Vulcan bread you were telling me about?"

"Vulcans say it's a biscuit, but it really wasn't like any Terran baked good I've ever had."

"And, so this guy orders this thing for you knowing that it was going to give you this kind of reaction? I ought to go find him and let him know how to handle my girl."

"James, I am over the age of 12, you know. I can deal with Professor Sevat, all by myself." She countered. "And, if you really have to know, I was warned about the Kriela's effect on humans before I even took a bite."

"So, you're telling me he deliberately ordered something he knew was going to make you sick. How does that make the situation any better? I thought Vulcans prided themselves their obedience to reason?"

Uhura did not want to disclose Spock as the table companion who cautioned her about the Kreila. As a result, part of her felt she was being dishonest with Kirk, but she was not yet ready to confess her prior relationship with the Vulcan. In fact, Uhura did not know if she could ever openly share that experience with anyone at the Academy. Even though the affair had ended, if the relationship somehow came public she could still be subject to disciplinary action while a Cadet.

"I suppose I'm the one who wasn't reasonable." Uhura admitted to Kirk. "Professor Sevat should not be limited to ordering foods which are also compatible to the human digestive system. I'm the one who should have used better judgment in what I chose to eat."

Kirk teased, "Then your behavior doesn't sound like someone much over the age of 12 to me."

"Well, I better be." She smiled, as she reached up and ran a hand through Kirk's tousled blonde hair. "Or, you'll face charges for corrupting a minor."

"Well, if that is the case, I probably should do something to warrant the infraction." The Iowan brought his hands around to her back to support her as he bent his head down to press his lips against hers. He then used his warm tongue to partially open her mouth for a deeper, yet still gentle kiss.

Kirk lifted his head up and looked dreamily into her eyes. "Uhura." He called to her.

"Yes, James." She answered softly.

"You taste like you've just eaten a jar full of salty peanuts."

Kirk laughed heartily even as he felt the full brunt of Uhura's pillow strike him hard across his face. As he rose from her bed, he mildly tossed the pillow back at her.

"You should probably get some sleep. We're to report for the weekend's military exercises at 5 in the morning."

"It's nearly midnight so I know Gaila will be back soon." Uhura noted. "But, somehow I've got this feeling you're not on your way back to your dorm room, yet."

"You wouldn't want me to ruin my reputation by getting in before 2 on a Friday night, would you?"

"James, we've only got one more year left as Cadets after this one. You need to be more careful about the impression you're giving if you want to obtain a command position one day."

"Listen, Uhura, I'm the top prospect of our class to be on track to receive a commission for a Captain's chair someday soon."

"_Someday soon_? It sounds to me like its time for a reality check." Uhura remarked. "Let me remind you that you have yet to spend more than four months at a time on a Starship. _If you finally manage to graduate,_ it will be years before you can work your way up through the ranks to become a Lieutenant Commander and possibly, First Officer. Then, if you are as good as you say you are, perhaps, you will be lucky enough to earn the Captain's appointment before you're too old to enjoy it."

"Bravo!" He exclaimed, as he applauded. "Captain Pike would have been proud at the way you parroted his lecture. However, his words were targeted to the average recruit, not to me."

Kirk caught her disapproving eye.

"Then, just how should I describe you?" Uhura replied. "_Cocky_ seems to be too inadequate to convey such an overgrown ego."

The Iowan retrieved his wig from Gaila's bed and made a jump shot with it to land in the recycling bin without hitting its sides. "I wouldn't call it an _overgrown ego_." He commented as he reached for his female skirt and top and balled them up. "In fact, my ego is the perfect size for my ambition." Kirk said as he turned adroitly on one foot and then forcibly slammed the clothing into the container to join the wig.

"Too bad your reputation doesn't complement your own perception of yourself."

"My critics will come to know who I am once the right opportunity comes my way."

"You can't build your reputation on what you're _going to do_, James."1 Uhura advised.

Kirk stood for a moment, reflecting on her comment. At the Academy, he could count on one hand the people who challenged his thinking – Captain Pike, Leonard McCoy, and Uhura. And with "Bones" away on a medical mission, it made him even more appreciative of the East African's unvarnished counsel.

"I better let you get your sleep." Kirk told her as he grabbed his jacket from a chair and headed towards the door.

Uhura understood she did not need to ask him if he would heed her advice. In a few hours at the staging area for their military training, his eyes would tell her everything she needed to know.

"Sleep well." She called after him with a playful tone.

As the door opened, he turned back to her with an impish smile as he answered, "Good night, _Mildred_."

Spock stood beneath the hot water of the shower and scrubbed himself hard with the loofah. As he scoured his body, his mind wandered back to Schmaltz where he last saw her . . .

_My Nyota . . . _

_Came out of the club . . . _

_My Nyota . . . _

_Did not look well . . ._

_The Kreila obviously had afflicted her as I had predicted . . ._

_My Nyota . . ._

_Came out of the club . . ._

_Leaning heavily on him . . ._

_James T. Kirk . . ._

_Dressed in some ridiculous costume quite inappropriate for a Starfleet Cadet . . ._

_It was he who helped her into a SkyCab and then took off with her while a group of her Academy peers looked on . . ._

_Did Kirk escort her to her residence hall? _

_Did he take her to her room? _

_Is he still with her? _

_Providing her care . . ._

_Comfort . . ._

_Love . . ._

Spock's mind then wandered back to the House of Diarmuid, where he went after seeing Uhura leave with Kirk. At 11:15 PM, he could see the teahouse was still full with patrons as the Irish Manager came up to him.

"Hey, Boss. I didn't think you were coming back. The staff and I have it under control."

"Is the band on break?"

"Yeah, they have another ten minutes before starting their final set. So, you see there's no reason you should stay around here."

"Diarmuid, is there a reason why you do not want me to remain?"

"She's still here." Diarmuid told him, nodding his head in the direction of T'Lau sitting at a table for two across the room. "I tried to tell her I doubted you'd be coming back, but she gave me a smart ass answer about her credits being as good as anyone else's in the place. So, she says she would stay as long as she pleased."

"T'Lau is quite a determined woman." Spock commented.

"Well, tonight she's acting like a wad of gum on the bottom of your shoe that's hard to get rid of." Diarmuid quipped. "But, if you want me to, I can find a way to get her out of here. If you had tipped me off that you would return, she would have already been out on the street."

"It's all right." Spock told him as he removed his jacket and handed it to Diarmuid. "I'll deal with her."

"Yeah, I suppose it's too late, now." Diarmuid remarked, while looking out of the corner of his eye. "That bitch's sensor array looks like it has already honed in on you."

T'Lau's eyes were on him as Spock made his way across to her table. As he took a seat, she poured tea into two cups.

"Your arrival was well-timed. The tea has reached its peak."

Spock picked up his cup to sip and consider its contents. "A Vulcan tea . . . bitter . . . with a vinegary aftertaste."

"Is it to your liking, Spock?"

"You have prepared it well, T'Lau."

T'Lau nodded slightly in appreciation of his comment as she refreshed his cup. "I trust it is a welcome change from the sweet brews we endured earlier for the sake of that human."

"Ah, yes. I must say you were unusually accommodating this evening."

"Thank you, Spock." She replied, not realizing he did not mean it as a compliment.

Spock then observed, "You seemed quite confident I would return with the tea service set for two."

"Before you left, you said your meeting would be brief. I estimated the time it would take for you to attend to your business and then return to the teahouse before the hour came for you to go to your living quarters to seek rest."

"Did my actual arrival fall within the parameters of your estimate?"

"I am guilty of a miscalculation by five minutes, 24 seconds. When you did not arrive within the bounds of my approximation, I reasoned you were not returning after all. So not to waste my tea order, I added the leaves to the pot to enjoy the brew alone." T'Lau caught Spock eye as she said, "I am pleased that unhappy end did not come to fruition."

Spock broke the look between them by taking another sip of tea. As he did, he began to feel warmer than usual. He reasoned, _With seating at capacity, the number of bodies in the teahouse must have raised the temperature above normal levels. _Yet, as he looked about the room, the humans nor T'Lau seemed discomfited seemed discomfited by the abnormal heat he experienced.

"I am assuming your meeting this evening involved a human." T'Lau remarked.

"We are on the Terran home world. I would say changes are good that I would most likely be involved in a meeting with a human."

"Did it accomplish its purpose?" T'Lau asked.

Spock learned long ago that even when dealing with espionage, it was best to keep as close to the truth as possible. "Yes. It was primarily a briefing session."

T'Lau moved her ring finger suggestively around the rim of her cup as she spoke. "Were you the informer or the informed?"

"I initiated the briefing."

"Then that explains why you had time to return to the teahouse. Before addressing the business at hand, humans feel the need to waste time by engaging in _small talk_." Spock suddenly felt her hand on his thigh. "How appropriate is that term for such insignificant prattle."

Spock was well aware of the placement of T'Lau's hand on his thigh and how she was slowly moving it further up his leg toward his crotch. He realized, too, he was doing nothing to stop her as it seemed to complement his sudden sexual arousal.

Feeling the need to take another drink of tea, Spock wrapped his hand about his teacup once again, but then suddenly realized T'Lau had yet to taste her own brew.

"Have you made the tea only for my enjoyment, T'Lau?"

"I know it is a waste, but after drinking tea all evening I must admit I have reached my saturation point."

"Well, in that case. I'll be clearing your table." Diarmuid said as he seemed to appear out of nowhere with a tray.

T'Lau attempted to remove her hand discreetly from Spock's thigh.

"So, T'Lau if you're through playing with Spock under the table, why don't you hand over your credit card?" He demanded, rather than asked as Diarmuid began to load his tray.

"Spock has not finished his cup." T'Lau replied, trying in vain not to allow him to raise her ire.

Spock withdrew his hand from his cup. "No, T'Lau. I, too, believe I have had enough tea for this evening." He looked to Diarmuid. "However you should consider T'Lau as my guest anytime she enters this establishment. The staff is to meet her needs as required with no expectation of remuneration. Is that understood?"

Diarmuid did not hide his surprise and, subsequent, displeasure on his face in reaction to Spock's unexpected pronouncement. "So, perhaps, I should now call for a cab to take her home. After all, no sense being in a teahouse if you're not going to drink any more of the brew."

"You may retrieve T'Lau's coat. Then, secure a cab so I can make sure she arrives safely to her apartment."

Diarmuid could see the smirk that appeared across T'Lau face, but he continued to address Spock as he picked up his full tray. "Good thing for you that you didn't dare ask for the use of my apartment. 'Cause you know what I would have said to that!"

"What did he mean by that comment?" T'Lau asked as Diarmuid walked away in a huff.

Spock turned to her and replied with an urgent, edgy tone. "Do you want to have sex with me or not?"

Spock turned off the water and slid the shower door back to retrieve a towel. However, he did not have to reach far for it as T'Lau stood dutifully before him with a plush towel in her hands. He took it from her and dried himself noting she had nothing on but a thin, satiny robe. It was left open as a stark reminder of the body he had earlier taken to her sheer delight.

"You know you do not need to go." She said as he began to put on his clothes. "My bed is of sufficient size to accommodate both of us."

"I cannot accept your invitation. I devoted so much time to my Starship Enterprise Oversight Committee duties, I am afraid I have neglected my own research projects and those of my students. I must take time to refresh my body to prepare for what I intend to be a most productive weekend."

"All the more reason why you should not waste another moment to take your rest. In the morning, I will ready a breakfast of gespar.2 Just yesterday, I was able to secure four fresh specimens from a shipment that arrived from a local grocer specializing in intergalactic produce."

"Come now, T'Lau. While I have already satisfied you most sufficiently, if I were to remain here you would hardly allow me pause to rest."

"Why not test that assumption?" She remarked unconvincingly, while staring hungrily at his groin.

"We must also not give the impression we are cohabitating, T'Lau." Spock advised as he handed T'Lau his towel and began to dress himself. "Starfleet command would not look kindly on such a relationship, while you are still under contract."

"Do you not tire of living under such rules? Is it not enough that you must live among humans? Must you also allow someone else tell you how to live your life?"

"For the most part, I have willingly accepted regulations that govern the way I live. I have not found my life wanting because of it. Professionally, I have garnered fulfillment and due recognition for my research activities. And, unlike my experience on my home world, I have those, here, who I consider my friends."

"Terrans?"

"Yes."

"And, you claim to find satisfaction with that sorry state of affairs. Spock, are you human or are you Vulcan?"3

"Do you dare ask that of me, T'Lau?" Spock sternly replied. "Despite all that I have endured from my own people, I have never forsaken them. Above all, I stayed true to the teachings of Surak and the ways of our ancestors. I am Vulcan." He stated resolutely. "I am Vulcan."

Spock felt T'Lau's eyes seemingly burrow into him. He could suddenly sense a breakthrough.

"I am Vulcan." T'Lau repeated. "You do not know how much it pleases me to hear you give voice to those words."

"Why was it ever in question?"

"You insinuated you had no friends on Vulcan. How could it not cause me to think you no longer considered yourself a patriot? Also, I would not be truthful if I did not confess I did not feel slighted by your comment. I thought at one time you thought of me as a trusted confidante. And, these past few weeks you have demonstrated a passion during our sexual activities that surpasses any of our times together under our previous agreement.4 Do I not, at east, earn one of coveted positions as one of your friends?"

Spock considered T'Lau disposition. Her tone of voice appeared more playful, than one who had been slighted.

"I must place you in a separate category, T'Lau. The title of _friend_, does not quite suit you."

T'Lau allowed her robe to slip off her shoulders and fall to the floor. The statuesque woman unabashedly stood before him with her ample breasts, taut abs, and firm buttocks now fully exposed.

"If you find it inappropriate to call me a friend, then tell me the name you would have for me which more aptly describes our relationship."

"I would be a fool to respond to that query with you presenting yourself without filter or shield. For it is not the truth you seek, but you instead prefer to hear that which you want to hear. It would indeed save us both time and effort, if you would just write the script so we would both know our proper lines."

"Oh, Spock. You can be so amusing." She remarked with her eyes full of delight.

"Thank you for letting me know." He retorted drily.

T'Lau stepped forward and reached up her hand to allow her fingers to fondle his ear. Unlike Uhura who at one time unknowingly performed this gesture, T'Lau knew this to be a highly intimate act. It was one of the few physical gestures of love allowed between a Vulcan mother and child. As an adult, the act was usually reserved for one's spouse.

T'Lau now spoke with a soft, but intense voice. "Call me your consort . . . lover . . . partner . . . your mate. Any of those words will do." She said, as she continued to arouse him with her touch.

"I cannot." Spock told her without hesitation, for he could not betray his love for Uhura even if it could not ever find consummation.

"T'Pring. Is it she that stands in the way of our happiness?" T'Lau squeezed the tip of his ear, causing him to emit a soft moan. However, unlike earlier in the evening, Spock did not feel physically compelled to act upon her sexual advances. He took hold of her wrist and pushed her away roughly. He then moved determinedly out of the bathroom toward the front entrance.

"Do not leave me, Spock." She called after him, while taking up her robe off the floor to cover herself. "I can help you."

"You want nothing more than to control me and I refuse to be a willing subject." He answered as he reached for the door touchpad.

"I know how you can end your betrothal to her."

T'Lau could see her words had halted his departure. He turned back to her, though with a doubtful tone.

He charged. "You made this claim before. Yet, no solution became apparent."

"If you will recall, you were the one who broke relations off with me before I had the opportunity to divulge my plan."

"What plan, T'Lau?"

T'Lau brightened with Spock's obvious interest. "It will take time to make sure all is in place to secure its successful execution."

"What does this scheme involve?"

"It would not be productive to reveal such details to you at this time. You will just need to trust me, Spock." She told him.

Spock studied the imposter. He certainly did not trust her, but he thought the plan might in some way be connected to the conspiracy involving the Starship Enterprise.

"I will not be left in the dark for long." He told her. "You must soon begin to share some of the components of your plan with me."

"Yes, Spock. Of course, I will." She responded. "Will you now spend the night with me?"

"You must not appear so needy." Spock answered. "It is not at all flattering."

"Yes, Spock."

"In addition, the justification I gave earlier for not staying with you tonight has not changed. Until the contract has been completed, the same conditions will also be present. And, you must realize, once the contract is completed, I will be serving my commission aboard the Enterprise for the next five years. The two of us will have little opportunity to be together."

"I believe in creating opportunity when little or none previously seemed to exist." She asserted.

Spock nodded, not in agreement but in recognition of the audacity it took to make such a claim with a secret devious intent.

"Good night, T'Lau." Spock told her as he exited her apartment, not slowing to hear her rejoinder as the door closed behind him.

In her bed, Uhura awakened still feeling a bit groggy. She turned her head toward the chronometer and groaned upon reading, "1:43 AM_._"

From the ambient light coming in through the half-lowered window shade, the East African could see her roommate asleep in the bed next to her. She told herself, _Gaila is usually the one who has trouble falling asleep in the morning. Why am I having such a hard time tonight? _

Uhura closed her eyes, but now found it too difficult to relax. Thinking the ambient light might be the culprit, she rose out of her bed to manually lower the blinds out of concern that a voice command might awaken the Orion. Standing by the window, she looked outside just as she began to pull down the shades.

"It can't be_ . . . _" Uhura gasped as she spotted a figure standing in the shadows by one of the security lights outside the dorm. Yet, as the figure walked away, she could easily tell its identity by its height and shape.

_Spock . . ._

And, as Uhura climbed back into her bed, thoughts of him so filled her mind that she knew she would sleep no more that night.

**Author's Note: **In upcoming chapters, several weeks will have passed. Uhura finds out the meaning of the phrase, Tevul-tor Vi' Tu . Spock learns more details of T'Lau's scheme to end his betrothal to T'Pring, but also experiences more intense episodes affecting his psychophysical state.

Your comments are always appreciated.

1 From a quote first attributed to auto industrialist, Henry Ford.

2 According to the "Memory Beta" site, gespar is a Vulcan fruit eaten at breakfast.

3 Yes, I know it is a paraphrase of a line spoken by T'Pau in the TOS episode, _Amok Time._

4 Well before Spock met Uhura, he had an agreement with T'Lau for consensual sex – supposedly - with _no strings attached._


	27. Chapter 27 The Trolley Ride

**Author's Note:** Dramatized via Sevat's point of view, in Chapter 27 the Vulcan secret agent attempts to keep Spock focused on the mission to disclose T'Lau's conspiracy, while becoming more cognizant of his own growing attraction for Uhura.

As always, your comments are greatly appreciated.

On Thursday morning in Berkeley's Cesar Chavez Park, Sevat and Spock stood at their usual rendezvous point at the site of a solar calendar.

"It did not take us long to decipher the code." Sevat informed Spock. "The Romulans have neither the intellect or imagination to develop a cryptographic system of much complexity."

"Once I knew what to look for, I could identify the scraps of paper in the imposter's refuse that I thought might yield important information." Spock remarked.

"Indeed. We now have six names of possible conspirators."

Spock added. "None of whom are or were members of Starfleet."

"However, two were Starfleet contractors." Sevat told him.

"Surely, you now have enough information to share with Federation authorities to apprehend them."

"On what charge? Spock, are you still not aware we need evidence of wrongdoing that exposes their larger scheme?"

Silence. Sevat studied Spock detecting a slight tension in his face and body.

Spock finally admitted, "I do not know how much longer I can endure it."

"Spock, what you have uncovered in the last three weeks has provided us with more than we have learned from three years of surveillance. You must continue to gain her absolute trust."

"You know what she has done."

"From what you have described, it appears she has somehow triggered symptoms similar to those found at the onset of pon farr."

"Then, you also know there may come a time when I will no longer be in control of my being."

"The pretender is a devious one. However, you represent what humans would term as her Achilles heel. She most certainly does not want you to mate with T'Pring. Yet, she has accelerated the very act that necessitates the completion of your joining."

Spock responded. "There is no logic to it. At least, none I can presently identify."

"All will be revealed, Spock. If you are Vulcan, you must find it within yourself to control that which seeks to overtake you."

"Tell me, Sevat. How did you fare when you last experienced the pon farr?"

Spock could see Sevat's answer in the momentary quiver of his upper lip. Realizing his unintentional slip, Sevat turned away to regain control of himself.

Spock continued. "If pon farr takes hold of me to its full extent, I will be especially vulnerable. I do not intend to be at the mercy of T'Lau's machinations when that time comes."

Sevat replied tersely. "It is understood." The Vulcan secret agent began to walk away, when he heard Spock call to him.

"Sevat." Spock's former foe turned back to him. "Uhura has not been back to the teahouse since the time we shared a brew together three weeks ago. Have the two of you discontinued your informal sessions in Vulcan language and culture?"

Spock used Nyota's surname to encourage its use by Sevat. However, to Spock's chagrin, he quickly found the Vulcan agent did not adhere to the suggestion.

"Nyota expressed a desire to meet at different venues to elicit a variety of topics during our meetings. She was concerned having our sessions in the same location may lead to monotony."

"Perhaps, her concern rests with the perceived ability of her language partner to continue to engage in thoughtful conversation without such stimulus."

Spock noted he had hit his mark as Sevat replied with an edge to his tone. "Nyota appears more than satisfied with our arrangement as her command of the Vulcan language has improved quite noticeably. Her suggestion to vary our meeting places has served her well."

"Is Uhura the only one deriving benefit from the sessions?"

While riding in a packed trolley car, Uhura tried to suppress a smile as she noticed one of Sevat's hands gripping the edge of their wooden seat as the vehicle careened about a curve. The bodies of passengers crammed in the aisle occasionally touched the Vulcan as they tried to pass through.

"Sevat, is this your first time riding a trolley?" She asked, although sure she knew his answer.

"Yes. I assume it is not your first experience."

"I have ridden on it many times with other Cadets, as well as, friends or family when they come for the visit. Everyone enjoys the trolley."

"Not quite everyone."

"Is that so?" Uhura feigned surprise. "What do you find unpleasant about it?"

"The car is drafty and overcrowded. The wooden seats are quite ridged and uncomfortable. The cacophony of the rumbling of the car, that insufferable bell and the noisy passengers make it almost impossible to carry on a civil conversation. The vehicle uses antiquated technology which one should only experience via articles in historical manuals."

Uhura laughed lightly. "How do you really feel about it?"

With his voice rising slightly, he answered, "Nyota, I believe I have made it quite clear how I feel about the experience. Need I repeat my complaints?"

"Calm down, Sevat. I was only . . . " She paused. "Is there a Vulcan equivalent to the word, _kidding_?"

"No."

"Why does that not surprise me?"

"What surprises me is that you somehow find pleasure in this affair."

"I know it will appear strange to you, but I find it exciting to be among so many people. It is as if I am drawing off our collective energy."

"Apparently, I must not be plugged in."

Uhura laughed. "Sevat, you actually made a joke."

"If you would like to believe that, you may."

When she laughed, again, it pleased him.

"I suppose I can understand the obvious cultural and economic significance of recreating this historical tourist attraction." He continued. "However, I would appreciate your explanation of why you do not tire of this experience."

Uhura paused as though deep in thought before a smile finally came to her face. "I know it may not seem this way now, but in the evening the feeling is quite different. You will be delighted to know there are much fewer people. And, after just a few minutes of settling down in your seat, you will find yourself relaxed by the soothing vibrations and gentle swaying of the car. If you are lucky enough to ride on a night when the trolley is bathed in moonlight and caressed by a warm breeze coming off the bay, the ride can really be quite romantic."

As the car took a curve, it shifted unexpectedly causing Sevat to slide over to Uhura and press against the side of her body. Due to the number of people cramming inside the car, the Vulcan could not readily change his position. With his face a hairs-breadth from hers, he was quickly overcome by a sense of embarrassment.

"I apologize, Nyota." He finally managed to tell her. "I am afraid these present circumstances are beyond my control."

"I know." She told him, her eyes full of compassion as she empathized with his unease. "I feel partly responsible for putting you in this situation."

"Am I causing you any discomfort?" He asked.

"No. However, you would probably feel better if you pulled your arm from between us and placed it on the back of the seat."

When he did as was instructed, Sevat diminished some of the pressure the weight of his body had placed on hers. Gradually, the awkwardness of the situation began to dissipate as he became aware of the sensuousness of her yielding body.

Sevat then took advantage of his proximity to examine her coarse-looking kinky hair tightly bound by braids. He wondered if the tactile sensation would complement or contradict its appearance. The Vulcan then marveled at the unexpected urge he had to touch thought, _How fascinating._

"How do you feel now?" She asked out of concern for his seemingly compromised state. "Is it better this way?"

_Oh, yes. _ He thought, but instead voiced, "It is the best posture we could hope to achieve under these parameters."

"Fortunately, we only have a few more stops before we can finally disembark."

"Yes. How fortunate." He replied, although he did not feel that way himself. He found pleasure being so close to her. While most humans emitted an odor Vulcans found disagreeable, he curiously found he liked the intermingling of their scents. He carefully practiced shallow breathing, so she would not detect him slowly filling his lungs and holding the aromas inside him.

Uhura noticed Sevat suddenly became quite quiet and decided it best not to disturb him until they neared their stop.

"Sevat." She called to him gently. "Sevat." She repeated to the Vulcan as she pulled the cord with her free hand to signal the trolley driver. "We should start making our way to the exit."

For a moment, his face appeared disturbed by her request but she reasoned she must have misread it as he rose up, took her by the hand, and made their way to the exit.

Walking the seven city blocks toward the Starfleet Academy gates, Sevat slowed his usual gait and shortened his long strides. He reasoned he did so to accommodate Uhura's smaller physique, not to slow progress to her destination.

"Sevat, I am sorry the ride became so uncomfortable for you." Uhura commented as they walked. "I should have chosen a more agreeable activity for you."

"I am the one who suggested you chose a pursuit to your liking. I recall I put no constraints on that choice."

"Perhaps, next Friday we should return to the teahouse. Since it is such a significant part of Vulcan social culture, I should probably turn my attention back to my tea lessons."

"When we last met there, you seemed hesitant to share a table with Spock and T'Lau. Since Spock owns the establishment, we may likely come into contact with one or both of them there, again."

"Why would that pose a problem?"

"As I recall, it did not appear you and T'Lau were compatible table partners."

"I believe I handled myself quite well the last time I saw her."

"I would not want her to be disruptive to the session."

"Sevat, there is more than one table at the teahouse. We do not have to sit anywhere near her."

"Why go there at all?"

Uhura paused, as if thinking of an answer. Finally, she told him, "I was thinking of Diarmuid."

"Diarmuid? That crude fellow managing the teahouse? Why would he ever come to mind?"

"At times, Diarmuid may cross the line of propriety, but deep down inside his heart is in the right place. I must admit I actually am kind of fond of him."

"I suppose you feel the same way about dogs."

"Sevat. I was speaking about Diarmuid."

"Please proceed, if you must."

"With my crazy schedule I have found it difficult to visit with him and I don't like that. If the two of us were to meet at the teahouse next Friday, it would provide me with the opportunity to deal with several activities at once. We could hold our Vulcan cultural lesson and focus on sampling different types of teas. Afterwards, I could spend a little time talking with Diarmuid."

Sevat and Uhura approach the gates to the Academy grounds. Uhura continued, "Of course, you would not need to stay at the teahouse with me after our session. I really am quite capable of returning to campus by myself."

The two of them stopped outside the gates. "I will consider your proposal, Nyota, and will inform you of my decision during one of our Romulan language lessons at my Berkeley office. However, I must tell you next Friday's activity will not include my allowance of your returning unescorted to campus during the evening hours."

Sevat could see her body visibly stiffen with his remarks.

"Sevat, I do not mean to offend, but your attitude is rather paternalistic."

"That is not my intent. It is the Vulcan way. If you would like us to continue with these sessions, you must adhere to certain expectations."

"I have told you more than once how grateful I am for sharing your invaluable expertise on Romulan and Vulcan cultures. The amount of time you have allotted for my studies surely are more than any student could have expected. Of course, I would not want to do anything to affect that learning, but – "

"You need not qualify your statement, Nyota. There should be no objection." He interrupted. Seeing the displeasure on her face, Sevat added. "Is it so wrong to seek ways to ensure your safety?"

"No. Of course, not." She replied, but seemed to bite her lip as if to stop herself from saying anything more on the subject.

"Then, it is settled."

"Good night, Sevat." Uhura told him as she began to walk past the Vulcan without waiting for a reply.

"By the way, Nyota, your suggestion concerning the use of paper turned out to be quite effective."

Uhura turned back to him, her face now showing some interest. "Are you referring to that mystery game you are playing with some friend of yours?"

"Yes. I do not know why I had not thought of it myself. However, it appears messages to and from the Agent have avoided detection, because paper was used as the medium of transmission via a humanoid messenger system."

"Since virtually all of our communications are digitalized, sometimes we forget how useful such a medium could be for espionage." She told him. "I am glad my recommendation proved fruitful for you."

"More than you may ever know."

"I actually enjoy mystery games, but I had no idea they were of interest to Vulcans."

"I know it may be difficult for humans to believe it, but Vulcans do enjoy a few diversions."

"Well, when you start a new game, perhaps I might be able to play from the beginning."

"Hey, Uhura!" A voice called out to her from inside the gates.

Uhura turned to look through the Academy entrance and suddenly gave a gleeful gasp. Sevat looked in the direction of the voice and saw a blonde male cadet who seemed to strike a resemblance to someone he had seen before. A slightly older brunette male accompanied the blonde.

"Sevat, you will have to excuse me." Uhura said, her voice filled with excitement. "I'll see you on Monday for our next lesson."

Sevat watched as Uhura ran off through the gates. While the blonde male happily looked on, she hugged the other man while exclaiming, "Leonard, you're back!"

Then, Sevat suddenly realized why the smiling man looked so familiar. _The woman assisting a stricken Nyota three weeks at that dance club was not a female at all._ The Vulcan wondered. _Who is he?_

"Is Uhura the only one deriving benefit from the sessions, Sevat?" Spock asked.

Spock noticed Sevat appeared slightly jarred by the question. Sevat placed his hands behind his back and looked across the bay toward San Francisco.

Spock fronted Sevat, blocking his view. "You should never have involved her. You know what the imposter is capable of doing if she considers Uhura to be a threat."

"Nyota's involvement is a moot point. T'Lau's knowledge of your relationship with the Cadet is what brought her into this case in the first place. In addition, your continued signs of affection for her are what continues to place Nyota in possible peril."

Silence.

Sevat continued. "With the exception of normal Academy activity that may place you in her proximity, you must stay away from Nyota." He added with a stern tone. "Spock, that includes your occasional appearances outside her living quarters."

"What do you know about it?" Spock asked.

"Tevul-tor vi' tu."

In his Berkeley faculty office sitting about a small table, Sevat listened with a keen ear to Uhura as she practiced speaking one of the Romulan dialects.

"How did I do, today?" Uhura asked now using the Federation language.

"Much better with your inflections. However, when speaking the language you must remember not to allow human interpretations of a particular phrase affect how you would voice it from a Romulan perspective. For instance, you ended your dialogue with the phrase – _Jolan tru – _a term that approximates the phrase, _Best wishes_ in the Federation idiom."

"In what way did I speak it incorrectly?"

"You said it as if it were a pleasantry. Even if one could not see your face, one could hear the genial quality in your voice that is unmistakably human. In contrast, when a Romulan uses that term, he does so as a matter of fact. To him, no adornments are necessary. Try saying the phrase, again, keeping this in mind."

"Jolan tru." She stated sternly.

"Now you have stated it with a note of gravity. You must find the middle ground."

Uhura paused long enough to practice the pronunciation in her mind before voicing the phrase.

"Jolan tru."

"Much better, Nyota."

His compliment was rewarded by her grateful smile.

"I hope at our next session we will have time to cover Module 16." She commented as she rose from her seat. "I also want to make sure we have time to review the morphology of the Romulan Minor A dialect."

Sevat glanced at his chronometer and got up from his chair. "I did not realize how quickly the time has flown by."

Uhura laughed lightly.

"Did I say something you found to be humorous?" He asked, not at all minding her cheery expression.

"It seems I must be having some sort of affect on you."

"In what way?"

"You just said, you _did not realize how quickly the time has flown by_. You used a metaphor . . . something I have found to be quite atypical of Vulcan speech."

"Any prolonged stay on an alien planet is bound to contaminate one's speech, no matter how careful one attempts to be."

"Not _contaminate_, Sevat. You should say it is bound to _enrich_ one's speech." She stated good-naturedly as she picked up her bag.

"On that point, we must agree to disagree. Yet, you are quite correct in your observation of the scarcity of metaphors in the Vulcan language." Sevat remarked as he followed her to his door. He waited for her to turn back to him as she always did to voice her parting words. However, when she did, her face looked puzzled.

"Does something trouble you, Nyota?"

"There is a Vulcan term I have come across, which ironically I believe must be some type of metaphor. Yet, as you know, without the proper context the metaphor is difficult to interpret."

"Please share it with me and I will see if I can provide enlightenment on the matter."

"The term is, tevul-tor vi' tu. I realize the literal translation is _crash into you_; however, by itself the term appears to be nonsensical."

Sevat hesitated, before asking, "Where did you hear of this term?"

"Do you know what it means, Sevat?"

"One question at a time. Nyota, where did you hear of this term?"

"I read it."

"Does the source not provide you with the context for interpretation?"

"None that I can decipher."

"Perhaps, you should bring it to me for our next session."

Before she answered, Sevat could tell by her expression that Uhura thought she could not press the matter any further. "Please do not give any more thought to it. It really is nothing more than a curiosity."

Sevat studied her, before responding. "As you wish, Nyota. Good day."

"Jolan tru." She stated drily in a Romulan tongue, as she departed.

"Tevul-tor vi' tu!" Sevat stated, barely hiding his contempt.

"You did not tell her, did you?" Spock asked.

"No. And, I doubt if she will make that inquiry of me, again, since she would be concerned about inadvertently revealing the source. However, she has proved more intelligent that the average human female. It will be a matter of time before she learns the phrase's meaning. We must hope it is not revealed before T'Lau's plot is exposed."

"Uhura may be repulsed by the knowledge." Spock commented.

"Or, Nyota may want you even more than before." Sevat retorted. "The imposter would not take kindly to that turn of events."

"Yes . . . yes. I understand."

Silence. Neither man moved, although the cold wind from the bay chilled their bodies.

"Spock." Sevat called to him.

"Yes."

"Have you ever took a ride on one of the city's trolleys?"

"No." He answered. "Why would I want to experience what is surely an inferior, energy inefficient, and seemingly unpleasant mode of transportation?"

He watched as Sevat walked away, curiously content with Spock's response.

**Author's Note: **In the next chapter, Spock and Uhura end up in the waiting room of the Medical Treatment Facility for two different reasons. As they wait, each one reflects on the circumstances that brought them there.

Your comments are always appreciated.


	28. Chapter 28 Crash Into You Part I

**Author's Note:** In Chapter 28, Spock and Uhura find each other in the Medical Treatment Facility for two very different reasons. In a flashback, Kirk maneuvers to take his relationship with Uhura to the next level and Amanda unexpectedly calls the East African.

As always, your comments are greatly appreciated.

With five other Academy personnel and Cadets, Spock sat in the waiting room of the Medical Treatment Facility anticipating a nurse to signal for him. He checked his chronometer to confirm what he already knew; the time of his appointment had already passed.

_Beads of perspiration formed on his brow . . . _

The temperature of the waiting room usually seemed too cool for the Vulcan. However, this Saturday morning he welcomed the coolness as a welcome relief to the above average internal temperature that had lately become a chronic condition.

_His large hands trembled . . ._

Spock closed his eyes and placed himself in a light meditative state. Finding his center, he abated the tremors until they finally ceased.

Nurse Binkowski's voice brought him out of his self-imposed trance. "Mr. Spock . . . Mr. Spock."

The Vulcan arose from his seat ready to follow her into an examination room.

"Oh, Mr. Spock." She began, noting his action. "I'm afraid I'm not here to bring you back, yet. Dr. McCoy wanted you to know the patient before you is taking more time than we had anticipated. It may be another 15 to 20 minutes before you can be seen."

"Just how long does it take to tend to Lieutenant Commander Franzen's hangnails?"

"Mr. Spock, you must know I cannot comment on any of our patients or their conditions without that individual's permission."

"I am specifically in need of Dr. McCoy's specialized skills. Franzen's typical frivolous medical complaints can easily be assigned another doctor."

"That is not our usual procedure, Mr. Spock. Once the patient is with a doctor, he is entitled to the physician's services until that patient's concerns have been fully addressed."

The Vulcan's voice rose as he retorted, "Must your _usual procedure_ penalize those with legitimate medical issues?"

McCoy warned Binkowski that Spock might be irritable, but she was not prepared for his sharp tongue.

"When your turn comes, you will also be afforded as much of the doctor's time as necessary."

"Nurse, I believe it has already been established my appointment time has already passed and, yet, I have not been afforded the opportunity to benefit from Dr. McCoy's expertise."

"Mr. Spock, we are doing the best we can to accommodate _all_ patients."

"Then, obviously your best is not enough."

"Theresa. May I see you for a moment?" A familiar voice called to her from across the room.

_Nyota . . ._

Spock had no idea when the East African had entered the room or how much she had witnessed. However, it was clear from the nurse's relieved look on her face that she welcomed Uhura's interruption. The Vulcan watched as Binkowski walked to Uhura, exchanged a few words, and then left the waiting room.

Uhura caught his eye - her face momentarily betraying her disappointment with his treatment of Nurse Binkowski. Then her expression changed to something less easily discernible as it revealed the conflicting emotions of the last 24 hours.

At a small bar frequented by the locals, Dr. Leonard "Bones" McCoy sat a table with Uhura and Kirk at either side of him.

"The situation was still fairly unstable when I arrived." McCoy commented, as he fingered his shot glass of whiskey. "However, after putting stricter medical protocols in place, the spread of the disease was finally abated and a sense of normalcy seemed to return to the colony."

"Bones – the Miracle Worker." Kirk toasted McCoy with his beer stein before bringing the brew to his lips.

"No miracles were involved. Just hard work by medical professionals doing their job."

"That's not what we heard." Uhura remarked. "According to the reports in the Academy e-Newsletter, if it were not for your expertise the mortality rate could have easily doubled. I'd say the title of Miracle Worker is most fitting."

"Save that crap for someone who really deserves it." McCoy snapped as he downed his drink.

Uhura and Kirk looked at each other and smiled, acknowledging their delight with having their friend back at the Academy.

"We thought you weren't coming back from Alpha Colony V until the end of the semester." Kirk told the doctor. "So, who did you have to pay off to get back to the Academy so soon?"

"It certainly wasn't my doing. Do you really think I really wanted to come back here and be subjected to those damn military exercises every other weekend?" Bones replied.

"Let's see. Military training versus possible contraction of the deadly Quazulu VIII virus. I guess I see your point." Kirk quipped.

"Then, Leonard, why do you think you were brought back to campus sooner than expected?" Uhura asked.

"I'm not sure, yet. But, I do know Captain Pike was the one who requested it." McCoy answered her.

Kirk retorted. "Well, if it had been anybody else, I would have thought you were recalled to deal with a blister on the toe of one of the brass."

"Whatever it is, I'll find out in the morning. I've got to report to the Medical Treatment Facility at 8 AM."

"Then, let me get you another drink." Kirk raised his hand to signal one of the waitresses, who then promptly came to their table. "All right, _kids_, what can she get you?"

"None for me, Jim. You know I have a two drink minimum when I've got to _work miracles_ the next day."

"What about you, Wendy?"

Uhura did not even bother to roll her eyes. "I'm still nursing this one." She replied nodding to her half full glass of peach schnapps on the rocks.

"Well, I suppose that just leaves me. I'll have a . . . "

"Don't bother, sugar." The red-haired, young woman interrupted Kirk. She then said with a knowing smile. "I know exactly what you want."

Kirk's blue eyes glistened as he watched the shapely woman walk away.

"Down boy." Uhura warned him.

Kirk gave her an innocent look. "Hey, what did I do?"

"It's not what you did. It's what you're thinking."

"Well, I think . . . " Kirk paused when he saw Uhura's expression seeming to dare him to give a flippant response. "I think I need to visit the little boys room." He stood up and then walked behind Uhura's chair. Bending over so his lips nearly touched her ear, he whispered in a sultry voice. "If Audrey comes back before I do, just tell her to leave it right on the table for me. Then, you can give it to me, Baby . . . you can give it _all_ to me."

Uhura's yawn caused McCoy to laugh out loud. Jim pulled up his head and feigned indignation. As Iowan headed toward the restroom, Uhura and McCoy noticed how another woman stopped Kirk and appeared to flirt with him. They exchanged a few words, before he continued on to his destination. Uhura took a sip of her beer.

"Hey, Darling." McCoy began. "Jim is probably my best friend at the Academy, but you don't have to take that kind of shit."

"We never said we would be exclusive to each other. At least, not yet."

"But he's crazy about you and I don't want him to mess it up. Take it from me, I know a good thing when I see it and you're the real deal."

"Thanks, Leonard."

The doctor felt the warmth of her smile and enjoyed her touch as placed her hand over his on top of the table.

Uhura continued. "But, I am well aware of who I'm mixed up with. There are those women who want him and others who hate him because they think they can never have him."

"Do you want him, Uhura?"

She paused, and then answered. "Half the time we argue and half the time . . . I feel closer to him than most anyone I've ever known."

"You didn't answer my question."

"I trust him, Leonard. I know he'll always be there when I need him."

"Uhura, you can say the same thing about a dog."

They share a hearty laugh.

As the laughter died down, McCoy continued now in a sober tone. "He's a good man, darling. Don't forget that."

Standing under a cherry tree in the dimly lit Golden Gate Park, Uhura let her head fall back against one of the low lying branches as Kirk's lips covered her neck in gentle kisses.

"What were you and Bones talking about?" He asked between hot breaths.

"Weren't you there?" She teased.

"I went to the head and when I came out the two of you were looking kind of cozy."

"The good doctor . . . was questioning me." She replied breathlessly, becoming aroused by his attention.

"What was the subject of discussion?" He asked, while he seamlessly unzipped their jackets.

"Weren't your ears . . . _burning?"_ She gasped as she felt his strong hands grasp her hips and pull her against him.

"Something's burning . . . but I don't think it's my ears."

"That was . . . corny . . . but what can I expect from someone from Iowa."

"Ha . . . Ha . . . "

"Ahhhhhhh . . . " She moaned softly as he gently massaged her hips beneath her coat.

"What did you say about me?" He asked as he brought his lips to her face.

"Trust . . . you . . ." She barely managed to speak. "Always there . . . when . . . needed." Uhura added.

"I had a dog like that." He told her and then licked one of her ear lobes.

"That comment . . . sounded familiar."

"What?"

"Nothing."

"You didn't have anything else to say about me?"

"I was . . . too embarrassed to mention . . . _mmmmmmmmmm . . ." _she moaned ". . . _your talents." _

"Oh, yeah." He then whispered in a raspy voice. "I haven't begun to show you what I can do."

As Uhura swooned with laughter, Kirk held up her petite body with one hand. "Oh, James . . . " She said, trying to regain control of herself.

"It was one of my best lines." Kirk playfully protested.

"Does it really ever work for you?" She teased.

"Apparently, not tonight." He retorted with a grin, and then zipped up her jacket. "Let's head back to campus."

The Iowan's hand slipped easily into the East African's as they began to walk toward a transport stop.

Kirk remarked. "I'll have to come up with better lines before we get to the semester break. I want your first time to be perfect in every way."

Surprised with his revelation, she asked. "Your cousin is going to let us use his cabin? I thought he was still deciding if he was going to use it for his own family that week."

"I told you he owed me a favor. I just had to remind him of that fact."

"And it's in the Sierras?"

"Less than an hour away by SkyBus."

"It's all falling into place." She replied with seeming resignation.

Kirk laughed. "Hey, you could sound a little more enthusiastic."

"What do you expect for me to do? Jump up and down like a schoolgirl? I just hope I don't disappoint you."

Kirk stopped and turned her around to face him. "Disappoint me? There no way that can happen." He replied with his voice betraying his affection for the East African. "After what that creep tried to do to you last summer . . . "

Kirk paused to quell the anger rising in his voice at the thought of the attempted rape. He then continued. "I want to make sure that it's good for you. So, you see, all the pressure is on me and I do aim to please."

His confident smile did more to ease Uhura's concerns than anything Kirk said. She did _trust him._

As they began to walk, once more, Kirk asked, "Did you make the appointment at the Medical Treatment Facility?"

"Yes. I have an appointment with an gynecologist at 9:15 tomorrow morning."

"On Saturday? I might have security detail, but if I do I'll switch with somebody."

"It's all right if you can't change your schedule. If you come, you won't be able to go into the examination room with me."

"I know. But, I think I better be there anyways."

"Because you care about me."

"Well, that too."

"What do you mean, that too?"

"I suppose you can say I sort of care for you."

"Sort of care for me?"

He tried to suppress his smile. _It was so easy to raise her ire._

"My real reason for wanting to accompany you is that I want to be there in case you decide to change your mind!"

Kirk's laughter could be heard for blocks as he ran with Uhura in hot pursuit. The Iowan knew he would let her catch him after a few more minutes and allow her to give him a few playful licks with her hand. And then, the Iowan would take her in his arms and leave no doubt about how much he cared for the East African.

Gaila was already asleep when Uhura made it back into her dorm room. Without removing her jacket, she went into the bathroom and closed the door so not to disturb her roommate. Once inside, she checked her neck and sighed with relief after determining none of the hickeys Kirk dispensed would leave any noticeable marks by morning.

Uhura began to take off her jacket when she heard her communicator sounding off in her pocket. At first she thought it had to be Kirk, but the Caller ID read,_ Unknown. _While she normally would not answer such calls, especially late at night, she found herself accepting this one.

"Uhura, here."

"Nyota?"

The voice was unmistakable. "Dr. Grayson!"

"Now, Nyota, I know it's been quite a while since we last saw each other, but you can't start treating me like you barely know me."

"I'm sorry, Amanda." Uhura said as she sat down on the lid of the commode. "I'm just surprised to hear from you."

"Over the past year, the Ambassador has been involved with very sensitive negotiations which required almost a total communications blackout. During that time, I was able to catch up on my reading, but I regretted I did not have much time for my friends."

Amanda's comment warmed her heart. The women had only spent one day together over year ago, but it was all the time needed for them to feel an affinity for each other.1

"I tried to contact you a few times soon after we first met; however, the digital messages were returned unopened."

"I'm sorry. Even though _I'm just the Ambassador's wife_, Security Personnel can be overzealous in what communications are allowed to come in and out."

"You're not _just an Ambassador's wife_. Amanda. You are a renowned intergalactic cultural anthropologist."

"Nyota, I must remind myself to contact you if I ever need an ego boost."

The women laugh.

"Where are you, now?"

"You'll never guess, but the Ambassador is attending an Environmental Summit in your homeland."

"You're in Kenya?"

"I'm in Egypt. Cairo to be exact."

"Amanda, you're over 2,000 miles from my birthplace. And, I've never thought of Egypt as my homeland."

"Just a week ago I was thousands of light years from Earth. So, relatively speaking, I would say _I am_ in the same neighborhood as Kenya."

Uhura smiled, thinking, _Surely, both the Ambassador and Spock would have deemed her reasoning as quite illogical._ _But that's one of the reasons why I like Amanda. She's got her own way of looking life._

"So, how has my son been treating you?"

Uhura paused. At the time Amanda visited the Academy, the East African and Spock were not seeing each other romantically. Uhura wondered how much his mother knew of their relationship, as well as the fact this liasison had ended not too long ago. Uhura decided to _play stupid._

"I've only had one class with Mr. Spock. It was an ethics course taken when I was a second year student. Since we're not in the same disciplines, I've had no reason to take another class from him."

"Are you still his Course Assistant?"

Uhura hesitated. "Did Mr. Spock tell you I served in that capacity?"

"I saw it in the Academy Directory."

"If you saw it in the Directory, it hasn't been updated, yet. I was his Course Assistant for just one semester. I was lucky enough to obtain a Teaching Assistant in my own field for Winter Term."

"Then, I must congratulate you for quickly finding a way to get from under him to find your own space. It will be important to keep that in mind for the future."

"Amanda, I'm not sure . . . "

". . . how much I know." Amanda completed her sentence.

"Yes." Uhura conceded.

"The night the three of us had dinner together, neither you or Spock were particularly subtle about your attraction to each other. I knew it would just be a matter of time before the two of you would . . . take the time to explore your feelings for each other."

Uhura hesitated, before admitting, "It was difficult for us. Our relationship was forbidden, because Spock is a faculty member and Starfleet Officer while I am just a Cadet. We had to be careful not to be discovered."

"But you found a way."

"For a while, but . . . there were too many differences between us to reconcile. The inability to do so led to the end of our relationship. However, we've moved on. We're both involved with other people now."

"Nyota, you make it sound like you purchased an outfit, had buyers remorse, and simply exchanged it for another item."

"Spock was the one who became dissatisfied with our relationship." She reluctantly admitted. "He didn't want me."

Silence.

"Nyota, did I ever tell you Spock's father was on my dissertation committee? At the time, he was a Visiting Professor at Princeton whose stellar reputation in both the scientific and diplomatic worlds gave him this almost impenetrable aura. And, in his shadow I seemed to be next to nobody. I was this young, twenty-something scholar from Little Rock, Arkansas who was more than 30 years his junior."

Amanda laughed lightly and continued. "I probably fell in love with Sarek at first sight and thought he would be mortified to know it. But one day . . . in his own way . . . he let me know my feelings for him were reciprocated."

"He told you that he loved you?"

"Sarek?" She laughed, again. "I don't think I've ever heard him say those words. But, there was no doubt . . . there_ is _no doubt how much he loves me. Still, at the time, if University administrators had learned of our relationship, I would have probably been expelled. So, for seven years we carried on a clandestine affair, while I conducted my research throughout the galaxy for my doctorate and a postdoctoral fellowship. That is, when our schedules somehow allowed us the opportunity to be together."

"Seven years? You must have been dedicated to each other to be able to foster a relationship under those circumstances."

"Nyota, I wouldn't say our relationship was fostered during that period. It would be more accurate to say somehow it survived. We _called it quits_, perhaps, five or six times, with one separation lasting nearly 14 months. And, then when he finally got around to asking me to marry him, it took another three years for me to immerse myself in Vulcan culture and traditions before T'Pau would grant permission for Sarek and me to be joined. So, you see, Uhura . . . I am quite experienced with difficulties and differences that stand in the way of two people who love each other. But, I can tell you if I had to do it over again, I would not change a thing."

"Amanda, it's too late for Spock and me."

"It's only too late if you have closed yourself to him. However, your willingness to listen to my story confirms my belief of your continued love for him."

"Has he . . . " She began hesitantly. "Has Spock said anything to you about us?"

"Spock is my progeny, but he is very much all Vulcan when it comes to these matters . . . chauvinistic, overprotective and possessive. He's brilliant and an accomplished scientist in his own right. Yet, in human terms, he's emotionally immature when it comes to romantic feelings. I think you've already found that out."

Uhura knew Amanda spoke the truth, but she did not respond as she began reflecting on all that was said.

"Nyota?" Amanda called to her gently. "Nyota, are you still there?"

"I'm sorry, Amanda. You've really given me a lot to think about."

"I know. However, I want you to know the Ambassador and I will be in Cairo for two more days. So, if you want to talk some more, I'll be glad to do so."

"Thanks, Amanda."

"So, I better let you go. We just finished lunch; however, if my calculations are correct, it must be close to midnight in San Francisco."

"Yes, it is getting late. But, if you don't mind, there's one more thing I would like to ask you."

"Yes. What is it, Nyota?"

"Have you ever heard of the expression, _tevul-tor vi' tu_?"

Now, it was Amanda who gave pause before she spoke.

"_Tevul-tor vi' tu_? Where did you hear that term?"

"I'm taking an Independent Study Course with a Vulcan professor at Berkeley this semester." Uhura was well aware she did not directly answer Amanda's question, but she could tell by the woman's hesitant tone she should be careful how she approached the query.

Amanda asked, "Didn't your professor explain it to you?"

"It's become sort of a research project for me."

"Then, it probably wouldn't be fair if I just told you the answer."

Uhura screamed with exasperation to herself, and then tried to speak calmly. She felt she would bust if she did not learn more about phrase, soon. "I know it roughly translates as _Crash into You_; however, I don't have the context for it to decipher what appears to be a metaphor."

Another pause, and then Amanda replied. "Nyota, are you familiar with the Vulcan pedagogical system?"

"It is my understanding youth are engaged in school six days a week. Three of those days are spent alone in learning pods. The other three days are reserved for research activities, as well as, facilitator led deliberations in logic and reason."

"That is correct. The modules include intensive study of the history and culture of worlds, like Earth, in which Vulcans have assumed a shepherding role in bringing that society into the modern era. _Tevul-tor vi' tu _ or _Crash Into You _appeared as a case study of popular music in Terran culture. "

"It's a reference to a song?"

"Yes. Although written several hundred years ago, its metaphorical language lending itself to conflicting interpretation proved quite compelling to Vulcans. I remember at one time Spock appeared to be obsessed by it during his adolescent stage. He and Sarek used to debate its meaning for hours."

"I don't understand why you did not take part in those discussions. If it is of human origin, it seems you would have been better able to ascertain its interpretation."

"When you read its lyrics, you will be quick to realize it is from a male perspective and elicits for them multiple analytical possibilities. For women, the matter is black or white. They are either repulsed by it or find it somewhat . . . _arousing_."

"What do you think of it, Amanda?"

"Rather than ask my opinion, I think you should be much more concerned about someone who would give you such a reference as a research project." Amanda advised. "He's obviously has something baser on his mind than academics."

At the Medical Treatment Facility, Spock watched as Kirk hurried into the waiting room. When the Iowan greeted Uhura with a kiss on her lips, the Vulcan turned his body toward a window so not to be privy to any more signs of affections. He especially did not want to witness any reciprocal action Nyota might demonstrate to the male Cadet. Spock had accepted the fact Nyota would date others, but he did not understand why the two of them were at the clinic together.

"I thought for a moment you weren't going to make it." Uhura said to Kirk in a low voice.

Mimicking her low tone, Kirk answered, "Why are we talking in whispers?"

"I just don't want everybody to hear my business, that's all." She said, unaware the Vulcan was readily listening to their conversation. "So, were you able to trade security detail with someone else?"

"I ended up switching with Robinson who had last night's graveyard shift. After putting in my hours, I barely had enough time to get a quick shower and make it over here."

"You haven't slept, yet?"

"Not since I saw you last night. Funny thing, you look a little tired yourself."

"Thanks."

He laughed. "I just meant to say you don't look like you got much sleep."

"When I got to my room, I took a call. You know how it is. When you take a call too late, its hard to get to sleep."

"Not for me."

"I meant for _normal people._"

"Ouch." Kirk pretended hurt by the comment.

"Uhura." The Vulcan heard Nurse Binkowski's voice call for the East African. " Dr. Saad will see you now."

"James, are you sure you don't want to go to your dorm and get some sleep?" Uhura asked him. "It may be a while, since I know I'll have lots of questions."

"I can take a nap anywhere and these seats are a lot more comfortable than some of the places I've laid my head." He told her. "So, I'll be right here waiting for you as long as it takes."

Within a few minutes after she escorted Uhura out of the waiting room, Nurse Binkowski returned to retrieve Spock. As he walked passed Kirk, he noticed the Iowan had already nodded off. The Vulcan scoffed at the lack of endurance shown by the human.

Then, as Spock passed by the reception desk, he discreetly picked up a business card for Dr. Muruj Saad. After glancing at the specialty, he crushed the card within his hand as if to erase the knowledge from his mind that Dr. Saad was trained as a Gynecologist and Obstetrician.

**Author's Note: **In the next chapter, Uhura talks to the "Precious Ones" about Amanda's call and "Crash Into You." She then finds Spock, once again, outside her window and decides to confront him.

Your comments are always appreciated.

1 See Chapter 28-30 in my story, "Needs" for the dramatization of Amanda and Uhura's day together.


	29. Chapter 29 The Lie

**Author's Note:** In the most recent chapter, McCoy talks to Spock about his pon farr symptoms, which triggers a flashback involving T'Lau. Uhura considers the "precious ones" advice about her relationships with Kirk and the Vulcan.

As always, your comments are greatly appreciated.

In a room at the Medical Treatment Facility, Dr. Leonard McCoy examined Spock's health and fitness measurements as the Vulcan finished dressing himself.

Spock asked, "What is your prognosis, doctor?"

"My prognosis is you'll be dead within an hour. In fact, I can't figure out why you're alive right now."

"Was that another one of your lame attempts at humor?" The Vulcan drily commented.

"I wish the situation was laughable. If it weren't for your Vulcan physiology and meditative therapy, we would soon be burying you. However, even you cannot keep this up indefinitely."

"I was well aware of that before I came to see you." Spock remarked. "Against my expressed wishes, Captain Pike recalled you from Alpha Colony V. However, since you are now here, I would hope the Captain's directive would not be in vain."

"If the blasted Vulcan medical establishment would just get over their damn embarrassment about the pon farr, then there would be much more information to understand how to better control its symptoms."

"Must we repeat past dialogue on the subject."1 The Vulcan strained to keep control of his growing ire. "Dr. McCoy, I need answers, not complaints."

"All right . . . all right. In order to concentrate on this issue, Captain Pike has pulled a few strings so that I am taking less of a normal patient load." McCoy picked up his iTablet to record a few notes. "In the meantime, you should continue with the methods you have been utilizing to, at least, temporarily relieve some of the health and behavioral issues you are experiencing."

McCoy looked up from his iTablet to find the Vulcan suddenly quiet.

"Spock, is there a problem with my recommendation?"

The Vulcan replied, "You well know there are only two ways I have found such relief from my symptoms – meditation and sexual activity."

"Frankly, Spock, if your health were not in jeopardy, most men would find you in an enviable position."

McCoy's patient does not respond.

"Spock." McCoy called to him. "If I am going to help you, you shouldn't hold anything back."

"The pon farr affects my resolve to withhold sex when I desire. If the partner is persistent, I find it quite difficult to resist that person's advances. While a human male may find such a situation to be fortuitous, a Vulcan cannot find any satisfaction in the loss of one's free will."

"Well, there is one thing we can be grateful about. _Our girl_ isn't involved with you anymore, so at least she does not have to be subjected to the difficulties you are having."2

"Yes." Spock replied, trying not to allow his anger to come to the surface. "Cadet Kirk certainly knows how to take advantage of an opportunity when it presents itself."

"You say that as if Uhura had no choice in the matter. She certainly does not bear your affliction when it comes to free will."

"Is she with child?"

McCoy paused for a second, taken aback by the Vulcan's sudden question. "What did you say?"

"Is Ms. Uhura with child?" He asked more forcibly.

"Why do you even ask such a question?"

"While I was waiting to be seen, Ms. Uhura was also there . . . " He paused. " . . . with Cadet Kirk. When the nurse summoned her, she identified Dr. Saad as her physician. With a specialty in gynecology and obstetrics, I assumed pregnancy could be a likely possibility for Ms. Uhura's motivation to visit this particular doctor."

"Spock, you must know that even if I knew the answer to your question, it would be unethical to divulge it without her permission."

Silence.

The Vulcan remained still as if immobilized by his need to know. McCoy sized up the situation and did not hold his tongue.

"So, _you are _still in love with Uhura. Damn it, man, you're not the first person to have such regrets when dealing with women. You just need to let it go for both your sakes."

"I wish it were that simple."

"You just have to give it time."

"In my present condition, time is what I can least afford." He paused, and then confessed, "I find my mind filled with her more and more each day. Under normal conditions, I could usually control these thoughts with my usual meditation sessions in the morning and evening. Now, I find it difficult to function without engaging in this practice once or twice more during the day."

McCoy nodded. "Of course . . . That makes sense. The sexual drive is not only biological, but also psychological. If the pon farr intensifies one's need for sex, then it would have a similar reaction on that person's emotional desire. But, why Uhura? You told me you've been sexually active for the past six weeks with the same woman. Why aren't your attentions drawn to her?"

"Having such thoughts about _that woman_ is an impossibility, Doctor."

"And, your fiancé?" Dr. McCoy could visibly see the tension come upon the Vulcan's face upon hearing the question. Yet, he continued to press him. "How can you so easily dismiss her?"

_How ironic. _Spock thought. _Last night, had I not asked the same question of T'Lau?_

With his boots in hand, T'Lau knelt down before a seated Spock who had just pulled his tunic over his head.

"You need not act as my servant, TLau." He commented.

"That's not a very flattering remark to say to your lover."

"Sexual activity does not itself earn such a title."

T'Lau feigned indignation and sat back on her heels. "Yet, another blow you have dealt me this evening. I dare ask if you have any other poison arrows to hurl my way."

"While you pretend offense, you often appear to take some sort of twisted pleasure with these slights."

"Your lovemaking is filled with so much passion I cannot stay upset with you for more than a moment." She said as she began to slip his foot into one of the boots. "Your touch reveals your true regard for me."

Spock fought to control his shudder at the thought, before he tried to change the focus of discussion. "T'Lau, it has been over three weeks, since you told me you had a plan to free myself of T'Pring. During that time, my patience has grown quite thin awaiting your unveiling of your scheme."

"Did I not inform you it would take time for all to be in place?"

"I do recall those words, but it does not make the delay any easier to bear. You must have been aware of my . . . my condition."

"Oh, yes." She remarked, barely hiding her pleasure. "You have exemplified symptoms of the coming of the blood fever, even though your cycle should not come to fruition for another three years. Obviously, it is the result of your biracial heritage."

Spock noticed how her lie rolled off her tongue with such ease, as she was fully aware of her complicity in bringing on his current condition. Yet, the Vulcan knew he had to play along with her for the sake of the mission.

Spock told her, "In the past, my biological makeup seemed to have suppressed the severity of the symptoms so I was not compelled to consummate my joining with T'Pring. The syndrome never has before escalated at this rate."

"It is all well, my love." T'Lau said as she picked up another boot to dress him. "T'Pring will not be a concern much longer."

"How can you so easily dismiss her?"

"You are not the only one dissatisfied with your childhood match. T'Pring loves someone else."

Spock now showed interest, as he commanded, "Tell me more."

"I have learned Stonn - son of Sunok and T'Ngi - has coveted T'Pring for years. By good authority, it is reported she has succumbed to his desires."

"Is not Stonn betrothed to another?"

"When he became consumed by the blood fever, Stonn's fiancé called for the kal-if-fee. She had found out about Stonn's affair and attempted to divorce him the only way that is allowed in our tradition. The challenger, a poor match for Stonn, was easily defeated. Following the challenge, Stonn released his betrothed and, in secret, turned his full attention upon your _lady_."

"It could not be such a clandestine affair if you are privy to it. I do not recall your family and T'Pring's to have had particularly close relations."

"Are you questioning the validity of my information or how I obtained it?"

"You are being evasive."

"And, you have yet to respond to my question. Do you not believe I speak the truth or is your issue with how the charge was gleaned?"

Spock looked to T'Lau with a wary eye, before he answered. " If T'Pring has found comfort in the arms of another, it does not surprise me. There was never anything akin to intimacy between us. Joined by an agreement amongst our parents, our bond is a fact, but at the same time meaningless."

"Then, Spock, if you do not doubt who is actually the object of T'Pring's affections, the source of the information is indeed irrelevant. Moreover, this knowledge can be used to your advantage."

"Explain." Spock tersely said.

"If the indications are correct, the blood fever will undoubtedly overtake you. At that time, you will not be able to resist the compulsion to complete the joining to your betrothed. When that occurs, T'Pring will surely invoke the kal-if-fee."

"How can you be so sure? If Stonn is who she desires, why would she risk his death?"

"She would do so if she had somehow received information suggesting the inferiority of your physical stamina due to your mother's lineage."

"Such information would not be factual."

"How would T'Pring know otherwise?"

Spock felt one of her hands rest on his inner thigh and begin to massage him.

T'Lau continued. "Any female in love believes what she wants to believe. A Vulcan woman will find a way to clothe it in logic before bringing it to the light. However, it is still a disguise of the true impetus for her belief."

The irony of this statement coming from T'Lau's lips did not fail to catch Spock's notice. Each time they were together she had let her Vulcan mask slip a bit more, exposing behavior and thought that was clearly not representative of his people. Her infatuation with him had grown to the point that she took disdain for affection; slights for compliments; and indifference for attentiveness. She was well aware the drug she used to evoke the symptoms of Spock's pon farr was the stimulus behind the increasing frequency of sexual activity between the two. Yet, T'Lau convinced herself the drug served to free his inhibitions that had kept him from more fully acting on his love for her.

Spock remarked. "For the sake of argument, let us assume T'Pring feels I am the inferior of a possible challenger. I fail to see how that would be relevant to my desire to terminate the marriage contract. Need I remind you the kal-if-fee is to the death? I would like to believe T'Pring would not resort to this last remnant of our barbaric ancient past. If the pon farr actually does come to full fruition, I most probably will not be able to control its hold on me and will fight the opponent to its fatal conclusion."

"It is the only legal way she has to end the arrangement. If she is as unhappy with it as you are, she is willing to take that chance if she believes there is a more than a 50% probability her challenger will be the victor."

As his arousal grew due to her increased pressure on his thigh, Spock could see a growing avarice in her eyes. He knew he could not trust anything she said. _There must be something else to her plan. _He reasoned. _But what?_

Still on her knees before him, T'Lau leaned forward and placed her hand against cheek. "I can see you're not ready to leave just, yet."

"You are making it . . . difficult to do so." He heard himself saying, barely recognizing his own voice.

"Do not worry, my love. I will accommodate you." She said as she began to unfasten his trousers. "However, this time, I would like you to show me one of the technique you use with the humans."

"Why would you want to experience such methods, when the one we utilize has been found most effective in bringing you to a satisfactory sexual response?"

"I have no complaints. However, I am not resistant to experimentation." She remarked as she straddled him. "This time I want you to look at me, Spock. Look at me as your lover."

At the TeleCom Center, Uhura sat in a private booth talking to her three closest non-Academy friends – _the precious ones - _via a viewing screen. Each one was in a different part of the world – actress Shaniqua Washington in New York; Federation diplomatic aide Habibah Mungai in Cairo; and businesswoman Yasmin Temiz in Singapore.3

"_Who's mother_ called you?" Yasmin asked.

"Spock's mother, Amanda." Uhura replied. "She's in Cairo at the same conference Habibah's attending."

"I've saw her at one of the workshops on Sustainable Ecosystems." Habibah remarked. "Some of these diplomat spouses are just eye-candy. However, from the astute questions she asked about the Federation Council's Environmental Policy, you can tell the Vulcan Ambassador's wife was the intellectual equal of anyone at the conference."

"That doesn't have anything to do with her calling Nyota out of the blue to try to hook her back up with her son." Shaniqua contended. "How long has it been since she last contacted you, Nyota?"

"It's been over a year." Uhura replied.

"Over a year and you're not even dating that Vulcan anymore." Shaniqua added. "Don't you think - "

"Wait a minute." Yasmin interrupted. "Nyota's isn't seeing Spock anymore?"

"Where have you been?" Habibah commented. "That's yesterday's news."

"Yeah, Nyota is now dating Habibah's Milkman."4 Shaniqua informed Yasmin.

"Did you have to bring that up? Kirk took advantage of me when I most vulnerable." Habibah feigned innocence. "You all know I don't swing that way."

"Come on, Habibah." Shaniqua retorted. "What we _all know _is that you prefer your partner not have certain equipment. However, when you have an itch, you're not too particular about who scratches it."

"Ouch!" Habibah playfully exclaimed, unable to refute Shaniqua's assertion. The women then joined Habibah in laughter.

"I see my extended business trip to Beta Colony 3 got me out of the loop and I have a lot of catching up to do." Yasmin remarked. "So, Uhura, if you're now dating this _sex machine_, does that mean you're no longer a virgin?"

"Wait a minute, Yasmin. Kirk is definitely a man who enjoys sex, but I'm not going to characterize him as if that is the only thing on his mind. He's actually quite bright and has the potential of being a great Starfleet Officer, one day."

"All right, of course, I should have known better that you weren't attracted to him by how well he fills out his crotch."

Uhura rolled her eyes.

"I saw that, Nyota." Yasmin told her.

Uhura rolled her eyes, again, causing Habibah and Shaniqua to snicker.

"If you're finished goofing off, Nyota, tell me how long you and Kirk have been an item."

"We've actually been friends, since I entered the Academy. This dating thing is only a recent development."

"So, then _have you or haven't you?_" Yasmin asked.

Uhura hesitated, and then admitted. "We've made plans to spend semester break together at a cabin owned by Kirk's cousin."

"Are you in love with him?" Yasmin continued to question her.

"I trust him."

"Not the same thing. I asked him if you're in love with him."

Uhura paused, before she answered thoughtfully, "I like it when he touches me . . . he makes me feel . . . he makes me feel like a woman."

"No clichés allowed, Nyota." Shaniqua and Habibah laughed, but Yasmin pressed on. "Do you want to go to bed with _him_ or do you just want to do _it?_"

"I don't see what difference it makes." Uhura realized she had misspoken the moment the words left her mouth.

"You know it makes a difference to you." Shaniqua commented.

Uhura then responded, "Kirk and I have been through so much together. Once on a training mission, he saved my life and that of another crewmember. And, he was there for me when I needed him during the aftermath of the attempted rape. Of course, I love him."

"Gratitude is not the same thing as love, Nyota." Habibah quipped.

"It's more than that." Uhura replied. "There's something between us . . . a closeness that is difficult to define. Sure, at times, we fight like cats and dogs, but we do love each other like – "

"An incestuous brother and a sister." Habibah bantered.

Uhura shot a look to Habibah.

"Habibah, you're not helping." Shaniqua criticized her friend. "Nyota, what troubles me is this business with Kirk seems to come awfully soon after you supposedly broke up with the Vulcan."

"What do you mean _supposedly_ _broke up_ with him? Don't you remember when I called and told you how painful the episode was for me?"

"Yes. And, I hated Spock for what he did to you. At first, I thought getting involved with Kirk would be a good remedy for your hurt, but now it looks like you're just setting yourself up for more pain." Shaniqua advised.

"I don't like it either, Nyota." Yasmin added. "And it's not only you who'll get hurt. Kirk has no idea what you're dealing with, does he?"

"I can't tell him." Uhura replied. "My relationship with Spock was against Academy policy. If anyone in the administration found out, I could be discharged from service. I've worked too hard to risk that."

"I thought you trusted, Kirk." Habibah remarked.

"_I do trust him. _ But telling Kirk about my feelings for Spock will only complicate matters."

"What feelings, Nyota?" Shaniqua asked. "The love you _used to _have for Spock or the love you still have for him."

In Uhura's mind, the precious ones knew her _too well_. Still, her pride would not allow her to be dissuaded from her original course. She told them, "This morning, a doctor examined and counseled me on having intercourse for the first time. I've taken all the necessary precautions with birth control and intend on carrying out my plans with Kirk in two weeks."

"Nyota, you're not thinking this through." Yasmin cautioned her.

"Last time I visited Nyota and met Kirk, he didn't even know her first name." Habibah commented.

"The name thing is just a game Kirk and I play with each other." Uhura told her. "He's really quite resourceful and I can assure you if he really wanted to learn my first name he could find a way to break into some electronic file at the Academy to retrieve it."

"So, Kirk can breach firewalls. Was that supposed to be an endorsement of that guy?" Yasmin remarked.

"Nyota wants to have it both ways." Habibah added. "She wants to claim Kirk is _something special_, yet she hides important facts about herself and her life from him."

"I don't know why you're talking to me this way. You're treating me like a child." Uhura protested. "Of all the people I know, I thought the three of you would support me as I take this major step in my life."

Habibah scolded, "Oh, so now you have reduced your friends to being cheerleaders."

Yasmin added, "Yeah, Nyota, next time send out our script ahead of time so we know exactly what you want us to say."

"Habibah? Yasmin?" Shaniqua called to them. "Do you mind?"

Habibah and Yasmin hesitated, but then reluctantly signed off realizing it would be best if only one of them continued the sensitive discussion with their friend.

Uhura spoke first. "Shaniqua, you know how I feel about you and the other precious ones. You are my heart."

"None of us doubt that, Nyota. But, we would not be true friends if we did not admit your thoughts worry us. We would just like you to take time to consider what we are saying."

"Well, you'd be wasting your time, if you think you're going to try to convince me not to go away with Kirk for semester break. My mind is already made up."

"I agree."

"What?" Uhura said, surprised her friend seemed to acquiesce so quickly.

"I agree. I don't have time for this. So, Nyota, are you ready to stop all the BS and talk to me straight."

Uhura paused, before she asked, "Am I that transparent?"

"Like a pane of glass." Shaniqua gave Uhura a few moments before she continued. "Nyota, I do believe you do have some kind of emotional connection to Kirk or it would not have gotten this far. But, you have to be true to yourself and your convictions. For you, love and sex has to go hand in hand. Nothing less is going to be satisfactory."

"He's a good man." Nyota heard herself parroting what McCoy had previously told her.

"So is my father." Shaniqua quipped. "But, I'm not advocating you have sex with him!"

Uhura smile at her friend's jest, signaled the lessening of the tension between the two women.

"Nyota, do you know how Kirk feels about you."

The East African replied, "I know Kirk is in love with me. I've known it for quite some time."

"Then, this is all the more reason why you need to come to terms with your feelings about Spock."

"I am trying to move on, but it's . . . it's difficult."

"Nyota, it is understandable if the hurt is still there. It'll take time to heal those wounds. And, I'm sure it does not help any that you probably see him from time to time on campus."

"It's more than that." Uhura took a breath. "Strangely, he still seems interested in me."

"Nyota, are you sure?"

"All right . . . now, there is no way this isn't going to sound creepy . . . but there are evenings when I can look down from my dorm window and see him standing there. It's never more than a few minutes. Never long enough for any other person to suspect something wrong."

"Is he stalking you?"

Hearing the alarm in her voice, Uhura attempted to calm her. "Shaniqua, I don't feel I am in any danger."

"How do you know that?"

"Because he wouldn't hurt me." The irony of her statement did not escape either one of them.

"Did you hear what you just said, Nyota?"

"I mean he would not intentionally hurt me."

"That does not make the situation any better. And, the last time we talked, didn't you tell me he was seeing someone else?"

"Yes." Uhura reluctantly confessed.

"Then, why is he playing with your emotions like that?"

"I don't know."

"And, on top of that we have this situation with his mother calling you after all this time. I don't like it . . . I don't like it, at all."

"I know what you mean about Amanda's call." Uhura admitted. "Spock is past grown and, yet, it seemed like she was playing matchmaker despite the fact I told her I was involved with someone else."

"No, Nyota." Shaniqua paused for a few moments to think. "There must be something else going on here. There's something that woman is not telling you. Someone like that isn't going to be concerned about her son's romantic affairs unless there is something more to it. No offense, Nyota, but it can't simply be she thinks you'd make a good daughter-in-law. You're not the only fish in the ocean."

"Amanda has been forthcoming with me in the past."

"Maybe so, but the bottom line is I don't have a good feeling about this."

"If that's so, then why don't I have the feeling you've actually gotten to the bottom line, yet?"

Shaniqua paused, again, in reflection before she said, "You told Spock's mother you're involved with somebody else as if to signify you've brought closure to your affair with Spock. But that isn't true, is it?"

Shaniqua's answer came in the form of Uhura's silence.

"Oh, Nyota . . . " Her friend sighed. "You're still in love with that Vulcan, aren't you?"

"Would lying to you make the situation better?"

"What would make it better is knowing you actually wanted to rid yourself of him once and for all." Shaniqua argued. "Loving him will only lead to more heartache and pain."

"I'm not afraid."

"Then, you are a fool!"

While the words stung, Uhura felt more concern for her friend as she recognized the intense fear in Shaniqua's voice.

"Shaniqua." She called to her friend in a calming tone. "Remember who you're talking to. I'm the _let's play it safe, no risk taker. _When my gynecologist told me the birth control injection would not be effective for 28 days, I had the doctor show me the proper use of three other options I can use when I'm with Kirk."

"We're talking about you and Spock, remember?"

"There is no me and Spock. Despite my feelings for him, I understand that. Really I do."

Uhura could feel Shaniqua's eyes bear down on her as if they were in the same room. Then, her friend told the East African in a resigned voice, "I suppose there is always a first time everything."

"What are you talking about?" Uhura asked. "A first time for what?"

"A first time for you to lie to me."

Spock had spent much of the day working on his own research projects, grateful few of his Research Assistants attempted to speak with him at length. In fact, while few would ever label Spock as congenial, his students noticed lately he appeared ill tempered and much more reclusive. The latter defying the spirit of teamwork that had been the hallmark of Spock's research teams. With no one feeling comfortable to directly address the matter, most came to the conclusion it was best just to give him _his space_.

When the Vulcan left the semiconductor lab at 11:57 PM, he was the last to leave as his Assistants had already departed several hours before to indulge in what remained of their Saturday night.

_He intended to go straight to his living quarters . . ._

_He wanted to meditate as long as it took to rid himself of his physical need of . . . _

_T'Lau . . ._

_And even though he had not been with her that day . . ._

_The mere thought of her made him feel . . . unclean . . ._

_So . . . his feet brought him . . . _

_There . . ._

_Standing in his usual spot to take part in his secret ritual . . . _

_Looking up to her darkened dorm window . . ._

_He called her name . . . _

_Nyota . . ._

_Closing his eyes . . ._

_He imagined . . ._

_Beholding her bright, brown eyes . . ._

_Hearing her gentle laughter . . ._

_Feeling her tender kiss upon his lips . . ._

_Nyota . . . _

_Nyota . . ._

_Nyota . . ._

_But then . . ._

_As it always did . . ._

_The cold, night air entered his lungs and awakened him to the stark reality of his life without her . . ._

_His Nyota . . . _

_One last futile look to her window . . ._

_He turned to begin his solitary walk . . ._

_Then, suddenly, he heard a voice that sounded too real to come from his own imagination . . ._

_And when he turned back and saw Nyota step out of the shadows . . ._

_He could not tell what to think when she repeated the words . . ._

"_Tevul-tor vi' tu_."5

**Author's Note: **In the next chapter, Uhura and Spock talk and remember. But, does either one really know what they want from each other?

Your comments are always appreciated.

1 Spock and McCoy first discussed this matter when the Vulcan came to him to find a way to control pon farr symptoms to allow more time to find a way to break his engagement to T'Pring. See Chapter 43 of my story, "Needs."

2 In Chapter 43 of my story, "Needs," McCoy is aware of Spock's fledgling romantic relationship with Uhura. However, he remarked Spock should not yet discount Kirk's efforts to secure the East African's affections.

3 Uhura's relationship with each of these women is explored more fully in my story, "Needs."

4 A short "rated M" chapter related to my story, "Needs," dramatized how a drunken Kirk ended up in Habibah's bed and enjoyed certain parts of her physical attributes. In Chapter 26 of "Needs," Uhura became aware of his probable sexual involvement with her friend and was not surprised by the circumstance.

5 The Vulcan translation of the phrase, _Crash into You."_


	30. Chapter 30 Crash Into You Part II

**Author's Note:** Chapter 30 continues the episode that began with Chapter 28. Uhura confronts Spock concerning his reference to the song – _Tevul-tor vi' tu _(_Crash into Me_).

This chapter uses lyrics from the song, _Crash into Me_ by Dave Matthews. This author wishes she was as talented as Dave, but – alas - God chose not to give her such gifts. She does not claim to have written or to have rights to any part of the song.

As always, your comments are appreciated.

_Nearly midnight on a Saturday night . . ._

_After a long day working at the semiconductor lab . . ._

_Spock intended to go straight to his living quarters . . ._

_He wanted to meditate as long as it took to rid himself of his physical need of . . . _

_T'Lau . . ._

_And even though he had not been with her that day . . ._

_The mere thought of her made him feel . . . unclean . . ._

_So . . . his feet brought him . . . _

_There . . ._

_Standing in his usual spot to take part in his secret ritual . . . _

_Looking up to her darkened dorm window . . ._

_He called her name . . . _

_Nyota . . ._

_Closing his eyes . . ._

_He imagined . . ._

_Beholding her bright, brown eyes . . ._

_Hearing her gentle laughter . . ._

_Feeling her tender kiss upon his lips . . ._

_Nyota . . . _

_Nyota . . ._

_Nyota . . ._

_But then . . ._

_As it always did . . ._

_The cold, night air entered his lungs and awakened him to the stark reality of his life without her . . ._

_His Nyota . . . _

_One last futile look to her window . . ._

_He turned to begin his solitary walk . . ._

_Then, suddenly, he heard a voice that sounded too real to come from his own imagination . . ._

_And when he turned back and saw Nyota step out of the shadows . . ._

_He could not tell what to think when she repeated the words . . ._

"_Tevul-tor vi' tu_."

As she came before him, Spock asked, "Have you adopted a new greeting?"

"I am simply repeating the postscript you used on a note you wrote to me 2½ years ago."1

"My suspicions are that your appearance here is more involved than the simple recitation of that phrase."

The Vulcan did not understand why, but he found her pause before speaking to be a bit disconcerting. As she seemed to study him, he reciprocated her action by quickly scanning her attire to note her wearing of shoe boots, jeans, and a pea coat over a turtleneck.

"I find the temperature to be unusually mild for this time of year." The Vulcan commented, not admitting the actual reason for his light jacket.

"I was not sure how long I would be waiting for you. You don't seem to come by at the same time."

"How long have you known?" He asked drily as if inquiring about the time of day.

"If you are referring to your nocturnal visits, I first became aware of it three weeks ago."

"Three weeks? Why did you wait until now to confront me about this matter?"

"Is that what you wanted me to do, Spock? Your behavior actually appeared childish to me. Still, there might be some who would interpret your presence as having a more devious overtone."

"Yes. Under the circumstances, one would be wise to act with all due caution. You would have been in your right to report the matter to security. You may still do so."

"I am considering it."

"Would you like the use of my communicator to carry out this act?"

"I don't think this is the time to be flippant, Spock."

"If my words have came across that way, it was not my intent. I only wanted to let you know I had an instrument at hand which could be lent for your use to contact the appropriate authorities if you felt the need to do so."

"I believe someone aspiring to be a communications officer would be loathed to go anywhere without such a device. So, no, Spock - I won't be needing your communicator."

With his hands clasped behind his back, the Vulcan stood still as Uhura slowly walked about him. He felt her eyes on him as if she were examining him from head to toe.

"Have I passed inspection?" Spock quipped.

"Tevul-tor vi' tu . . . You wrote that phrase at the end of a seemingly innocent note offering your services as an instructor in the Vulcan language."

"I believe those facts had been previously established."

"However, the phrase itself is not so innocent. _Tevul-tor vi' tu__ . . . Crash into you_. It took me a while to find the reference. And, I probably could not have identified it at all if I had not had assistance."

"Sevat?"

"I asked him about it, but received little direction. Amanda was the one who put me on the right track."

Uhura saw Spock's eyes momentarily flicker with irritation. She was suddenly sorry she revealed his mother as her source.

He asked, "When did she speak with you?"

"Last Friday. However, during our conversation, I did not reveal the context for my inquiry. So, I'm sure she does not suspect any sort of connection regarding the song in relation to you and me."

Uhura saw Spock turn his eyes away from her, as he seemed deep in thought. Little did she know, his thoughts were focused on a conversation he had with Amanda early Friday morning.

Spock awakened amidst sheets soaked in his own sweat. He headed to the shower anxious to experience the calming affects of the water against his body, wracked by several orgiastic spasms he had experienced during the night. After he showered, Spock donned his white robe and began to prepare himself mentally for his meditation period when he was distracted by the signal from his TeleCom system. Seeing the ID, he did not ignore it.

"Mother." He said as her image came upon the screen.

"Good afternoon, Spock. I bring you greetings from Cairo." He knew it to be illogical, but the warmth of her gentle smile seemingly could be felt across the thousands of miles that separated them.

"The hour is still quite early, here, in San Francisco."

Feigning surprise, she remarked. "Oops."

"Oops? Oh, yes, now I recognize this expression. It is usually utilized by humans in place of a sincere apology for some error."

Amanda laughed lightly. "Oh, Spock. You have learned something about humans during your sojourn on Earth."

"The word, sojourn, implies a temporary residence in a foreign land. I have now lived among humans for 12 years."

"Within the context of a Vulcan lifespan, twelve years is but a drop of time. I dream of the day you will join your father in some endeavor the two of you can share while Sarek is still in his prime."

"Neither Sarek or I have expressed any interest in such an enterprise."

"That does not mean the desire is not present. I have lived among Vulcans long enough to know of their penchant for keeping unspoken matters of the heart."

"Then the object of your proposed exercise is not to encourage thought or scientific study that will build upon current scholarship. Instead, the focus seems merely to provide an opportunity for . . . What do humans call it? . . . Relationship-building? . . . If relationship-building is the true end you seek, then why do you not drop all pretense and just schedule a time Sarek and I can share a pot of tea together?"

"Oh, Spock. You are so alike your father, sometimes I wonder if I truly am your mother."

"And you, Mother are so full of joy and hope, I wonder if I truly am your son."

The naked comment both moved and silenced Amanda. She ached with the deep desire to touch him, although she knew such a gesture would displease him. Even when he was a child, Spock shrank from her touch since Vulcan traditions taught him such signs of affection were an aberration. All that remained were the times she sneaked into Spock's room to touch her lips to his forehead while he slept.

"And, I love you, too." She finally told him.

Amanda could see Spock suddenly stiffen his posture. "No, need to become sentimental, Mother. I was only making an observation."

"I heard what you said, Spock." She remarked, refusing to allow him to diminish her interpretation.

"Is your business complete with me, now?"

"My business? We're family, Spock, not business partners."

"I knew you and father were on planet to attend an Environmental Summit in Cairo. Yet, you usually do not contact me for no reason."

Amanda retorted, "Do I need a better reason to call than I would like to chat with my son?"

"You are human, Mother, but I have never known you to engage is such a pointless activity as _chatting. _If something does prey upon your mind, then permit your lips to bear its contents."

Amanda appeared to hesitate and then took on a more serious tone. "I had a feeling . . . something was not right with you."

"A _feeling_? I did not know your ancestry included a Betazoid line."2 The Vulcan replied with a sarcastic edge.

"The _feeling_ emanates from an instinct innate with most mothers across all species."

"You mean it emanates from a supposed instinct claimed by some women across species."

"Spock, I am a social scientist, yet, I know there exists phenomenon that cannot be proved or disproved by empirical evidence."

"There was a time when humans could not prove or disprove the planet Earth was the center of their solar system. Would it not have been better for your ancestors to have admitted their ignorance rather than holding to such a falsehood that was more influenced by religion than scientific evidence?"

"I know what I feel, Spock. I do not divorce myself from such sensations the way . . . " Amanda abruptly stilled her tongue.

"It's all right, Mother." Spock commented. "We both know how you were going to complete that sentence."

"Your hands are trembling, Spock."

Caught off-guard by her observation, Spock noticed the obvious shaking of his hands and then placed them out of view behind his back.

"Your skin also looks damp, even viewing it through the TeleCom." She remarked.

"I had taken a shower before you called."

"The dampness on your skin has grown more noticeable during our conversation."

Silence.

"Spock." Amanda called to him. "You are ill."

"It is nothing for you to worry yourself about. I was readying myself for meditation when I heard your signal. After my session, my bio signs will approach a more normal range."

"But your symptoms . . . if I had not known you were not due for another episode for three years, it would appear you are showing signs of the coming of the . . . "

"Woman, I am your son, but not your child!" He scolded her in a voice filled with rage. "You will not concern yourself with this matter for another moment!"

Although her face showed signs of hurt by his outburst, she knew his condition had fueled the harsh response. With this realization, his angry words only served to strengthen her resolve. "You must know that is impossible, Spock." Amanda sternly retorted. "You and Sarek are everything to me."

Back on the Academy grounds, Uhura looked to the Vulcan who appeared distracted by his own thoughts.

"Spock . . . "

The Vulcan turned back to her. "What time of day did she speak with you?"

"Late Friday evening."

"She called you."

"Yes."

"Besides the song, what was the content of your discussion?"

"The content of the conversation is personal, Spock." She said quickly, not wanting to reveal Amanda seemed interested in encouraging a romantic relationship between herself and Spock.

"Did she speak of the two of us?"

Aware of his growing agitation, Uhura did not respond.

"Nyota, did she speak of the two of us?"

Spock's volume rose to the point where she could no longer ignore his question, for fear Spock would unintentionally call attention to their presence to those passing by.

"I told her our relationship had ended and we were both seeing other people."

Uhura watched as the Vulcan just stood there as if he were not expecting her answer. Finally, he nodded slightly and said. "It is well she believes this. Maybe she will now cease to contact you."

"_It is well she believes this? _Spock, you said it as if _you_ don't believe it."

"I am well aware of the facts, Nyota. I also am cognizant of you standing before me. Are you not the same person who waited for some time to meet with me - the person you supposedly are no longer interested in."

Uhura knew the "precious ones" would no doubt agree with Spock's assertion. Part of her wanted to run back into the dorm, surrendering to the uncertainty as to whether she could handle what might come next. Yet, her feet remained in place.

The East African told him. "I accept the fact that we are no longer a couple. However, there are some . . ._ things_ . . . that should be brought to closure."

"Tevul-tor vi' tu."

"Yes. Even after I learned it was a song title, it took me a while to discover the exact reference. The Vulcan phrase translates to the Federation language as _Crash into You._ However, the song title is actually _Crash into Me._ I was surprised the Vulcan translation was not more accurate."

"How long have you studied linguistics, Nyota?"

"I've had a serious interest in languages since I've been a child."

"Then I do not understand your failure not to recognize text is rarely translated verbatim from one language to another. Most times the essence of the text is best conveyed when placed in the voice and mindset of the people you are trying to reach."

"Yes . . . yes, of course." Uhura stammered, feeling _stupid_ that Spock had to explain what she already knew to be true. "The pronoun – _me_ – is rarely used in Vulcan speech."

"In the context of the song, the Vulcan pronoun for – you – appears to be a fitting substitute without altering the meaning of the song."

"How do you know that? After I found a source for the lyrics3, I did some research on the intent behind the song. I even viewed a number of performances by the composer – a man born in the 20 century named Dave Matthews. According to my findings, there is quite a bit of disagreement on the song's meaning. In fact, it seems as if that may have been one of the reasons why it was chosen for study on Vulcan as part of a training module on human culture."

"Mother, again." Spock remarked.

"Oh no, you don't." Uhura quickly spoke up. "I'm not going to let you put this on Amanda. You're the one who wrote _Tevul-tor vi' tu _on a note intended for me. And, I want to know what you meant by it."

"I do not understand why you believe such knowledge will bring you a sense of resolution."

"Let me be the judge of that."

"Having is not so pleasing as wanting. It is not logical, but it is often true."4

"You're evading, Spock."

Saying nothing, Spock stood still for a few moments. Then he suddenly moved into the shadows to the bench where Uhura had previously sat while waiting for him to arrive.

Uhura followed Spock into the relative darkness and saw he had taken a seat on the bench. "Usually, when someone is about to reveal the truth, doing so in the light is considered a more appropriate complement."

"Our prolonged conversation at this hour may draw undue attention. It may be more prudent not to be so conspicuous."

"That's funny, coming from someone who passes by my window each night."

"As you have already observed, I do not come by at the same time. When I come close to your residence hall, my walk would hold no significance to anyone else, but you. Yet, it was never my intent to make my presence known to you."

"Then, why do you do it?"

"First, I thought you wanted to learn the significance of the song."

"Yes . . . Yes . . . the song." She stammered, feeling more anxious than she had ever felt with Spock. When she took a breath to calm herself, it did not go unnoticed by Spock.

"Will you not sit down?" Spock asked from his seat on the bench.

"I'm fine right here." Uhura replied and crossed her arms across her chest, as she remained standing across from him.

When Spock rose up, Uhura clumsily took a step back. "Why are you so uncomfortable in my presence?" He asked her. "Do you no longer trust me?"

_Uhura could not find her voice to tell him . . ._

_She could not confess . . ._

_That it was not him . . ._

_She did not trust herself . . . _

"Proceed with you story." She told him. "I can't be out here all night."

"Very well." Spock paused for a moment as if to collect his thoughts before he proceeded. Then, he continued. "When one thinks of the great music composers of your world - Brahms, Beethoven, Stravinsky, Armstrong and Coltrane - it is difficult to image one of your pop songs of the 1990s to be the subject of relatively great study and debate. Yet, this was the case with _Tevul-tor vi' tu_ . . . _Crash into Me._ The subject matter of a voyeur describing his obsession for a woman seemed quite inappropriate for music. According to the lyrics, the object of his affections appears to be involved with someone else. Yet, he confesses he is . . . _Lost for you . . . I'm so lost for you . . . You come crash into me . . . and I come into you_."

Uhura commented. "If his obsession were not so dark, it would appear to be most juvenile. He even states he sees this all through the lens of a _boy's dream._"

"His fixation on this woman has reduced him to childlike behavior as he experiences a sense of awe . . . wonder . . . delight . . . "

" . . . as well as lust, sex and perversion. With lines like . . . _Oh I watch you there through the window . . . And I stare at you . . . You wear nothing but you wear it so well . . . tied up and twisted the way I'd like to be . . . _Spock,it is hardly a typical love song."

"Then, you must see why such a display of raw and seemingly contradictory emotions would be quite fascinating to the Vulcan mind."

"And so, you were attracted to the song as an intellectual exercise?"

"When I first encountered the song as a youth, I must admit I spent a considerable amount of time with it engaged in analytical contemplation. At the time, it was often one of the few topics in which my father and I debated at any length."

Uhura recalled this was confirmed by a conversation she had with Amanda about the matter.

"Did your father's interpretation differ significantly from your own?"

"In retrospect, I would not say the differences in our analyses were negligible. However, there was one comment I did not fully understand until I came to live among humans."

"What did he say?"

"_Throughout most of the universe, sex is a fact. However, for humans, it's an obsession."5_

Her laughter suddenly filled the air and its sound pleased him. With her arms now at her sides, she appeared more relaxed and receptive.

"I can see how an alien would feel that way about humans." She remarked. "Our preoccupation with sex definitely goes far beyond what is due for such a basic instinct. I suppose the same can be said for our perception of love."

"The song seems to meld sex and love together as inseparable entities."

"I could never have sex with someone I did not love."

"You are in love with Cadet Kirk?"

"He's been good to me. A very good friend." Uhura knew her response was as unsatisfactory as it was when the "precious ones" had addressed the issue with her. However, saying it before Spock made her words sound even more hypocritical.

"You have expressed similar sentiments toward your Orion roommate. Yet, I doubt if you have had sex with her."

"Nor have I had sex with Kirk." She blurted out before she had time to guard such an answer. "Not yet, anyways."

"Then, you do not bear his child?"

"No, Spock. Of course, not. Why would you . . ."

The Vulcan's sudden uncontrollable trembling halted her speech. He barely found his way back to the bench as he tried to abate his involuntary bodily shaking.

"Spock . . . Spock!" Uhura called to him as she came to his side and retrieved her communicator from a pocket. "I'll call for medical help."

"No!" He snapped harshly, grabbing her communicator and throwing it to the ground.

Undaunted, she reached a hand up to the tab of his zipper to make him more comfortable, but he barked, "Do not touch me!"

"Damn it, Spock, I want to help you!"

"It will pass . . . it will not be much longer."

Uhura heard his words, but it seemed like an eternity before his bodily quivers began to subside. She sat next to him helplessly until a sigh finally escaped his lips and his body calmed itself.

Silence.

Then, Uhura spoke quietly. "Is this the reason why you were at the Medical Treatment Facility this morning?"

"I want to complete the story."

"What story? The reference to the song on the note? Do you really think I care about that, now? I want to know what the doctor told you about your condition."

"If I tell you, will you then listen to the remainder of my tale?"

"Yes."

"My affliction is a natural biological occurrence with Vulcans. I regret you had to witness it under these circumstances."

"This morning at the clinic, you seemed quite agitated when you were speaking with Nurse Binkowski."

"I was seeking assistance to reduce the symptoms. Unfortunately, when an episode occurs, it is difficult to keep one's emotions in check. Of course, these outbursts can be quite disturbing to the uninitiated."

"How long will you suffer from its effects?"

"The duration is difficult to predict, but the cycle does eventually reach its climax."

"And, then, will you regain a sense of normalcy?" She asked, her tone and facial expression still betraying her deep concern.

Spock fell silent, again. He would not lie to her, but neither could he tell her the truth about his deteriorating condition. When she realized he would not answer her, Uhura crouched down to the ground to retrieve her damaged communicator.

"You owe me a new instrument, Mister." Uhura said in mock disgust. "From the looks of it, this Academy-issue communicator is beyond repair." She stood up and held the instrument before him.

"I will trade it in for you." The Vulcan told her as he rose from his seat and reached out to take it from her hand.

_However . . . _

_When his hand slid across hers . . . _

_The communicator slipped out and fell back to the ground . . ._

_The East African started to crouch down to pick it back up . . . _

_But Spock's look . . ._

_His look alone . . ._

_Halted her progress . . ._

_For she could see it in his eyes . . ._

_Lost for you, I'm so lost for you . . ._

_His large hand enveloped her own and held on . . ._

_A gentle squeeze of her hand . . ._

_And, the heat of his body entered her own . . ._

_You come crash into me . . _

_And I come into you . . . _

_And her emotions were exposed before him . . ._

_Tied up and twisted, the way I'd like to be . . ._

_And he told her . . ._

"_When I wrote the note, I did not have the words to tell you "_

"_I did not know how to tell you."_

_In a boys dream . . ._

_In a boys dream . . ._

"_When you did not respond, I thought you had rejected me . . ."_

"But I did not stop wanting you . . ."

"_Ashayam . . ."_

_Crash into me . . ._

_Crash into me . . ._

_Crash into me . . ._

_And he called her name . . ._

"_Nyota . . . "_

_She answered . . . _

"_Yes, Spock." _

_So lost was she under the Vulcan's spell . . ._

"_You must not allow Cadet Kirk to bed you."_

**Author's Note: **In the next chapter, when Uhura resists to agreeing to Spock's directive, the Vulcan tries to affect her resolve with a mutual memory.

Your comments are always appreciated.

1 Spock wrote the note to Uhura to offer her instruction in Vulcan after her attempt to speak to him in his native language made her a laughingstock to her peers. Spock tried to send the note to Uhura via Academic Advisor Dr. Greeley. However, Greeley refrained from giving the East African the note for 2 1/2 years since she believed the note might include criticisms that may unduly intimidate Uhura. The incident is dramatized in Chapters 4 & 5 of my story, "Needs."

2 In this case, Spock is referring to Betazoid empathic abilities.

3 Google _Crash into Me_ by Dave Matthews.

4 Spock originally said this quote in the TOS episode, "Amok Time."

5 A paraphrase of a quote by Marlene Dietrich who originally stated, "_In America, sex is an obsession, in other parts of the world it's a fact_."


	31. Chapter 31 Crash Into You Part III

**Author's Note:** Chapter 31 continues the scene from the previous chapter in which Uhura confronts Spock concerning his reference to the song – _Tevul-tor vi' tu _(_Crash into Me_).

This chapter uses lyrics from the song, _Crash into Me_ by Dave Matthews. The writer does not claim to have written or to have rights to any part of the song.

As always, your comments are appreciated.

_Now, after midnight . . ._

_Saturday evening melted into the beginnings of Sunday morning . . . _

_In the dark shadows out of the glare of a security light, Spock and Uhura stood nearby the Cadet's dorm . . ._

_There was no longer any doubt . . ._

_For she could see it in his eyes . . ._

_Lost for you, I'm so lost for you . . ._

_His large hand enveloped her own and held on . . ._

_A gentle squeeze of her hand . . ._

_And, the heat of his body entered her own . . ._

_You come crash into me . . ._

_And I come into you . . . _

_And her emotions were exposed before him . . ._

_Tied up and twisted, the way I'd like to be . . ._

_And he told her . . ._

"_When I wrote the note, I did not have the words to tell you "_

"_I did not know how to tell you."_

_In a boys dream . . ._

_In a boys dream . . ._

"_When you did not respond, I thought you had rejected me . . ."_

"But I did not stop wanting you . . ."

"_Ashayam . . ."_1

_Crash into me . . ._

_Crash into me . . ._

_Crash into me . . ._

_And he called her name . . ._

"_Nyota . . . "_

_She answered . . . _

"_Yes, Spock." _

_So lost was she under the Vulcan's spell . . ._

"_You must not allow Cadet Kirk to bed you."_

The Vulcan's words startled her as if icy cold water were thrown in her face. She turned away and shook her head in disbelief.

"You've got a lot of nerve, Spock, to make such demands on me."

"In these moments we have been together, you have demonstrated your heart does not reside with him."

"Are you forgetting you were the one who broke up with me?"

"I am aware of that fact."

"And, what about your relationship with T'Lau? I'm sure you haven't been a stranger to her bed."

"I have never lied to you and I will not begin, tonight. My relationship with T'Lau has not been platonic."

Uhura turned back to him with her hurt lying exposed in her eyes. She could barely find her voice to tell him, "I don't know whether to curse you or myself for being such a fool."

"Under the circumstances, it would be more appropriate to curse me."

No longer able to restrain herself, she cried out. "Damn you, Spock!"

"As it is, at times, a human custom, it would be understandable if you would like to strike me." He commented. "I offer myself for that purpose."

The Vulcan stood tall with his arms to his side, while Uhura stared at him with an incredulous look and mouth agape.

Spock added. "I assure you, I will not attempt to block or dodge your blow."

Uhura held her arms as she retorted. "The action loses its effect when the recipient knows its coming."

"I seriously doubt if you could actually hurt me. However, I thought the gesture might prove therapeutic for you."

The remark brought _the look_ to Uhura's face. _The look_ she had once interpreted to him as meaning . . . _Spock, you've got to be kidding me._

Spock continued. "If you would prefer not to take advantage of that option, then you may come nearer so I may encircle you with my arms. I can hold you in that position for as long as you desire."

"Spock, do you really think I'm in the mood for your embrace?" She replied. "The way I feel right now, if those are my options I think I would rather hit you."

"As you wish, but you have previously conveyed an appreciation for the tactile benefits you have experienced when I have held you in the fashion I described. I recall you first verbally relayed the advantages of such a posture the evening you seduced me on the trolley."

"_I seduced you on a trolley?_ I recall the incident, but not the detail you allege. Perhaps, you are confusing me without someone else."

"The one and only time I have experienced that antiquated mode of transportation was in your presence six days before you left to visit your friend in New York for the holidays. However, it is my understanding you have engaged in at least one other ride since that time with another male."

"Kirk and I have never ridden the trolley together."

"I do not speak of Cadet Kirk, but of your other male admirer – Sevat."

"Sevat is my linguist professor, not my admirer."

"You should not be so naïve, Nyota."

"Spock, there is no reason to imagine an attraction between us when none is present. Sevat has shown no interest in me beyond guiding my language studies."

"A cable car appears hardly a suitable setting for academic pursuits."

"It was chosen as one of the settings for my lessons using Vulcan in a social context. But, I don't understand why Sevat would specifically tell you about it."

"He did not specifically say he had experienced it with you, but as far as I could tell there was no other logical explanation why he would have mentioned it."

"You don't think he suspects you and I have ever had more than a professional relationship, do you? I wonder if T'Lau put that notion in her head."

"I do not know if T'Lau discussed such speculations with him or not." Spock replied, effectively dodging Uhura's original question. "However, I gave Sevat no indication the trolley had any significance to me."

From Spock's response, she could tell knowledge of her trolley ride with Sevat had affected him. She had not known until this moment how much that experience with Spock had meant to her, too.

On a cold December evening, Spock and Uhura stood in line for the trolley with a group of mostly tourists. Both dressed for the weather with scarves, jackets, and boots. The East African also wore jeans, while the Vulcan donned black slacks and a wool cap pulled over his ears for extra warmth.

"I have, yet, to understand why you suggested this activity." Spock complained.

"Apparently, I'm not the only who feels it is not the experience to be missed."

"With the temperature well below average for this time of year, it boggles the mind to understand why such a throng would still be willing to subject themselves to this."

"Well, I find it even harder to believe you lived here so long and have never rode the cable car."

"There are a number of much more efficient and timely ways to travel about the city. Frankly, there is no practical reason why someone would care to take such a trip."

"It's a significant part of the city's lore. How can you be in San Francisco and not travel on it, at least once?"

"I have managed to do so with no regrets, I assure you."

"Perhaps, you just don't know what you're missing."

He asked, "How many times have you engaged in this suspect activity?"

"I'm sure at least a dozen times. It was one of the first things Gaila and I did together as roommates. And, whenever someone comes to visit from out of town, the trolley is usually an attraction near the top of the list of things to do."

"Having experienced this so many times, the activity surely must have lost its appeal for you, by now. I would not want to knowingly subject you to such tedium solely on my account."

Uhura laughed. "Nice try, Spock. But you're not going to get out of this so easily."

_Clang! Clang! _The familiar sound of the cable car bell could now be heard as it approached their stop. Spock looked once again to Uhura, but she seemed too eager to board the trolley to entertain another plea for reconsideration.

Sitting in the crowded trolley car, Spock glanced at Uhura whose face appeared childlike with awe as they rolled by the city landscape.

"Isn't the view absolutely breathtaking, Spock?"

"Please be more specific as to where I should focus my attention."

"Do you see how the city lights glow against the backdrop of the night sky?"

"This is not a unique phenomenon, Nyota. As the Earth rotates away from its sun, this image is replicated in populated areas throughout the world where there is no fog or other form of precipitation to obscure one's view."

"Ah . . . " Uhura said trying to disregard his comment. "Now, here's a sight you can't find everywhere. Just look at how the moonlight dances across the water."

"Really, Nyota."

"What's wrong now, Spock?"

"I do not understand why supposedly educated humans continue to use the word, _moonlight._"

"I understand Vulcan has no moon, but what possible problem could you have with that word?"

"Moonlight does not exist."

"Of course, it does."

"Nyota, are you not a woman of the 23rd century? How can you not know light does not emanate from that satellite? The light you see is a product of . . . "

". . . sunlight striking the moon's surface in a process called diffuse reflection." Uhura interrupted him. "I know what causes it, Spock."

"Then why do you insist on using _that word_?"

"Moonlight." Uhura said, now regretting she had asked him to take the trip. "How can that word so offend you?"

"It is nonsensical."

"Moonlight is the substance of dreams."

"So now your contention is that something that does not exist is the product of one's imagination. At least, your babble is consistent."

"Babble?" She questioned him with the ire in her voice steadily rising. "Spock, is there not a romantic bone in your body?"

"I find nothing remotely romantic about discussing concepts which are an anathema to science. It is the realist, not the dreamer who arouses my senses."

"A dreamer is one who can only find his way by moonlight, and his punishment is that he sees the dawn before the rest of the world."2

"Nyota, must you continue to use that offensive word."

"What word? M – o – o – o- o – o –o – n – l – i – i – i – i - g – h – t!" Uhura drew out the sound of the word and then ended it with a harsh final consonant.

Silence now separated the pair as each stared straight ahead calculating the number of stops left on their trip. Then, a distressed voice of a young child suddenly caught Uhura's attention.

"Mommy, I'm cold."

Uhura glanced back and saw what appeared to be a six or seven year old girl sitting next to a woman who had her arm about the child. While both wore jackets, neither one wore a hat or scarf.

"I know, honey. I wish you would have told me you had dropped your scarf when we got on the trolley."

"I thought I had it on me."

"Well, it won't be much longer before we'll be able to get off and return to our hotel."

"How much longer, Mommy?"

"Don't worry, Rachel. It'll just be a little while longer." The woman tried to calm her child, although knowing it would be at least 20 more minutes before they would reach the desired stop.

Uhura rose from her seat before Spock had time to question her intent. Yet, her purpose did not remain hidden for long as she unwound her blue scarf from her neck. The Vulcan listened as she asked the woman if the child could accept her scarf. The woman initially refused, but the East African gently persuaded her to allow the gift.

"It's so warm." The little girl happily proclaimed as Uhura wrapped the woolen article once about the child's head to cover her ears. She then draped the remainder behind the girl's back.

"I don't know how to thank you, Miss." The woman told Uhura, her eyes glistening with gratitude.

Back in her seat next to Spock, Uhura resumed her position looking straight ahead. However, the Vulcan could see she now appeared to have a slight smile on her face.

Spock commented. "You seem to be quite content with yourself."

"I am."

"You will soon begin to feel the effects of the absent scarf."

"Probably."

"Yet, you willingly gave away your protection against the cold of the night."

"Do not neglect to do good and to share what you have, for such sacrifices are pleasing to God."3

"I assume you are quoting from your sacred book."

"We simply call it, the Bible."

"Then, your act was motivated by religious teaching."

"That . . . or, the effects of moonlight." She quickly glanced over to Spock, barely able to contain her laughter. Yet, the Vulcan seemed unaffected by her humor.

Disappointed by his lack of response, Uhura echoed the words of the child's mother. "Don't worry, Spock. It'll just a little while longer."

"At our rate, I calculate we will not reach our destination for another 17 minutes, 45 seconds."

"Well, thanks for the report." She replied, feeling as if the last ounce of her _feel good moment_ had been sucked away. As cold air wafted through the cable car, Uhura's body began to shiver slightly. She reached up to take hold of her jacket's pull tab, but then realized it was already at the top of her zipper.

"You are no longer properly attired for the evening's temperature."

"Thanks for reminding me, again." She quipped.

"I know of few others who would have acted as you did." He remarked drily.

"My actions aren't motivated what other people would do." She said as she checked her chronometer, now anxious to end the trip.

And then . . .

Uhura could feel his warm gloveless hand cover her two hands nestled in her lap. Taking in her eyes, he told her softly. "You have a generous heart, Nyota. I find this quality much more alluring to me, because it is so rare. According to Surak, _We must give more in order to get more. It is the generous giving of ourselves that produces the generous harvest_."4

"Thank you, Spock." She said, as she felt herself filling with pride.

"I am only stating the obvious truth. Your empathetic spirit as demonstrated through action is the core of your beauty."

"I know not whether I deserve such high praise, but I must admit if you continue your poetry may be in danger of turning my head." She retorted.

Spock leaned his head forward so his lips almost touched her ear, and said one word. "Seductress."

_Oh, yeah . . . _

_This Vulcan was working it . . . _

_But she didn't want him to stop . . . not yet . . . _

He placed his arm behind her and pulled her body to his own. He commented, "The juxtaposition of my body to yours should serve to warm you."

_Oh, yeah . . . _

_She was no longer missing her scarf . . ._

_How she liked this . . . feeling . . . _

_Being next him . . ._

_All right . . ._

_All right . . . yeah . ._ .

The Vulcan added, "The process would perhaps be more effective, if you laid your head against my shoulder."

_The smell of his leather jacket mixed with his . . ._

_Maleness . . ._

_Oh, yeah . . ._

_She could learn to really like this . . ._

_All right . . . yeah . . ._

"Seductress . . ."

There, in the dark shadows outside of Uhura's dorm, a laugh suddenly escaped her lips.

Spock asked, "I do not recall any laughter that evening on the trolley. With your head upon my shoulder, I seem to remember some sighs and other inarticulate sounds of your . . . _pleasure_. There were no indications of levity."

Uhura's smile remained on her lips as she walked slowly about him. "I laughed when I remember what my friend, Shaniqua, once said about you."

"Having never met the woman, could her analysis offer any real value?"

"You be the judge."

"As you wish."

Now back in front of him, Uhura raised her head to meet Spock's eyes. "Shaniqua told me you are _one dangerous Vulcan."_

"This . . . _opinion_ I assume is based on information you shared with her."

"That is correct."

"Then, why let her speak for you? You need not deliver your sentiments behind her shield."

"On this, Shaniqua and I are of one mind. I must definitely watch my step with you."

The tall Vulcan took a step toward her so his face hovered only inches from her own. His body ached for her so. Yet, his words did not disclose his true thoughts. Instead, he asked her, "Is it me you do not trust or do you not trust yourself?"

"Come on, now, Spock." She said, refusing to be moved by his audacious act. "Don't play me like that."

"Play you? What is the meaning of that expression?"

"Stepping up on me like that, as though I'm suppose to melt each time at your approach."

"You say that as if I think of you as some sort of automaton. As if I know just what buttons to push to get a desired reaction."

"Nothing to that extreme, but Spock there is nothing you say or do in which you have not calculated the likely outcome."

"If that were true, then I . . ." Feeling the tremors return to his hands, he stepped back trying to quiet the trembling.

"Spock?" She called to him, not knowing the context for his sudden movement.

As he felt the tremors begin to subside, he remarked, "I was going to say, if that were true, you would be in my arms at this very moment."

She told him, " I remember . . . that night on the trolley . . . you had me . . . you had me all the way . . . so vulnerable was I to those words that slid off your tongue like sweet honey. So, entranced was I that evening, that I even fooled myself into thinking you were speaking words of love, when the word was actually never spoken."

"If the result is the same, what difference does it make whether or not the word, itself, is uttered?"

"Because it's what I need Spock."

"It is nothing more than a human insecurity."

Uhura gave him _the look _and retorted. "Well, being human I guess I can't help myself."

"Your answer is unsatisfactory."

Uhura shook her head, before turning and walking in the direction of her dorm.

"Nyota, please don't go."

Under the glare of the security light, Spock's plea stopped Uhura in her tracks. She turned back to the Vulcan and saw his want of her naked upon his face.

"Tonight is not the first night I thought about coming out here to meet with you." Uhura admitted calmly. "But I was afraid . . . afraid that like a foolish young girl I would run into your arms and beg you to take me back."

"There is nothing foolish about you, Nyota." He told her.

"I apparently was not wise enough to know that even if you had not ended our relationship, it could not have gone on like that. With you calling most of the shots, I was quite the willing subject. If compromises had to be made, there was no question as to who would be the one to bend."

"Circumstances most often dictated that outcome."

"No, Spock. You took hold of the wheel and charted a path for the both of us. I was simply a passenger who you would let in and out of your life at your will."

"You overstate your case, Nyota."

"Not at all, Spock. In fact, it's probably the first time I've seen our relationship with my eyes wide open."

"What suddenly brings such a dubious clarity to your vision?" He charged. "Has your friend fueled this perspective?"

"She did not have to, Spock. It's just that I now realize I am worthy of a more substantial role than merely playing a part in your sideshow."

"I need you, Nyota." He said quietly.

"Then, at least, meet me halfway, Spock." She replied.

_Silence._

When East African could finally find her voice again, she spoke barely above a whisper. "I miss you, Spock . . . the sound of your voice . . . your touch . . . just being with you . . . I love you, Spock . . . I love you."

The Vulcan stood mutely before the woman he loved, unable to tell her what was on his heart. How could he do this and possibly put her life at risk?

_The silence returned . . . _

_A silence that appeared as daggers to her soul . . ._

_She had opened her door, but he seemed unwilling to enter it . . ._

_She nodded . . ._

_As if acknowledging his inertia . . ._

"_It's all right, Spock." Uhura told him gently. "If these last five weeks have taught me anything, I've learned that I can go on with my life without you." _

_The Vulcan watched her walk into her dorm . . ._

_She did not look back . . ._

_She would not look back . . ._

_She could not look back . . ._

_And, he cried out for her . . ._

_A cry that only he could hear . . ._

_Buried deep . . ._

_Buried deep inside the core of his being . . ._

"_Ashayam . . . I swear I will not ever come to you, again."_

**Author's Note: **In the next chapter, Spock's condition worsens and T'Lau suggests a solution to his malady.

Your comments are always appreciated.

1 The Vulcan word for _Beloved._

2 One of my favorite Oscar Wilde quotes.

3 Hebrews 13:16

4 American writer Orison Swett Marden originally wrote these words.


	32. Chapter 32 Blood Fever Part I

**Author****'****s**** Note:** Chapters 32 and 33 dramatize the events leading up to Spock experiencing the full effects of the pon farr (Chapter 34). In Chapter 32, Uhura learns about the Blood Fever and makes a decision concerning her relationship with Kirk.

Subheadings are used liberally throughout the next two chapters to assist the reader in determining when there is a change in place or time. The subheadings also serve in a way as a Brechtian device to allow the reader an opportunity to pause for a moment of reflection before going on to the next section. (OK – admittedly, it sounds a little pretentious, but you can easily disregard that exercise if you wish).

The scene between Kirk and Uhura borrows lyrics from the song, "Fool of Me" by Me'Shell NdegéOcello, to express the Iowan's angst. The song was originally suggested to me by avid Fanfiction reader _mvw,_as a fitting commentary of the aftermath of Uhura and Spock's breakup. However, the author finds it also useful for the purposes of the current chapter.

As always, your comments are appreciated.

**The Right Thing **

_Another tear . . ._

_Another tear slid down Uhura's face, as she sat alone at a table in a local bar . . . _

_Raising her drink up to her lips, the East African took a sip . . ._

_But the cold beverage did little to relieve her distraught soul as she kept hearing him say . . ._

"_You made a fool of me . . . Tell me why . . ."_

"Canadian rye whiskey." Uhura suddenly heard the order coming from a familiar voice. She turned her head slightly in its direction to confirm his identity.

_Leonard "Bones" McCoy._

"What's the lady drinking, Gabby?" McCoy asked the waitress as he sat down in a seat next to Uhura.

"Cranberry and seltzer water." She replied.

McCoy frowned. "Cranberry and seltzer water? Can you get her a real drink?"

"Since Uhura's into cranberry tonight, what about a cosmopolitan?" The waitress suggested.

Bones cringed, but still said, "All right. And, keep them coming."

"No, Leonard." The East African told him in a voice wracked with pain. "It won't do me any good."

"Who's the doctor here?"

"But – "

"You might as well give up now, Uhura. It is my _professional __opinion __that__ you_ could use some good old fashion numbing medicine." He replied as he picked up a napkin. "And hold still, while I dry that pretty little face of yours."

"I don't feel so pretty, right now."

"Turn your face toward me, darling."

The East African reluctantly obeyed, allowing him to gently dab the napkin against her cheeks. When their drinks arrived, McCoy took away Uhura's former glass and replaced it with the cosmopolitan.

"Your drink is still too fruity for my tastes." He commented as he then picked up his own glass of rye. "But it'll still have the desired effect."

Uhura picked up her glass and took a drink to appease the attentive doctor.

"There you go." Bones remarked. "Keep nursing that and you'll feel better in no time."

"I doubt that."

"You did the right thing, Uhura."

"Kirk, certainly doesn't think so."

"How could he? I've never seen him ever get as serious with anyone as he did with you."

"James told you what happened?"

"Kind of. I got a call from your friend, Jordan."

"I told Jordan what I had to do and asked him to be nearby. I didn't want James to get in trouble over this."

"Well after leaving you here, our boy didn't get too far before he tried to pick a fight with some frat boys. Apparently, Jim wasn't too far gone because there was only three of them."

Bones' attempt to interject levity into the conversation fell flat as Uhura showed no response.

McCoy continued. "Apparently, Jordan was able to intervene before it got too far out of hand. When Jordan called to say what went down, I told him to take Jim back to the Academy and let him work off some of those _feelings_ at the gym. I told him I would come and look after you."

"You didn't have to." She said as she took another drink, now glad to finally feel the initial effects of the alcohol. "I can take care of myself."

"I was thinking about tomorrow and what's ahead for you. You didn't tell Jordan about that, did you?"

"No. He only knows that I was going to break up with Kirk. Hard for me to think about tomorrow right now."

McCoy twirled the contents of his glass, before downing it. He then disclosed, "I have to admit at the beginning I was rooting for you and Jim to make it. I thought you'd be good for him."

"Well, obviously . . . that did not turn out to be the case."

"It'll take time, but you'll be back to being friends, again."

Silence.

"You did the right thing, Uhura."

Her attempt to choke back fresh tears ended in futility as she asked as the incident replayed in her mind, "Then, why does it hurt so bad?"

**Fool of Me**

"Why now, Uhura?" Kirk demanded. "Why do you want to break up with me now just a couple of days before we were supposed to spend the semester break together? Were you so freaked out about having sex that you decided to end it?"

"No, James. That's not it at all."

"Then, tell me."

"I realized I couldn't go on living a lie."

"Living a lie? _Who __is__ he_, Uhura?"

"It doesn't matter." She told him. "It's not going to make a difference in what I must do here. It's over, James. You have to understand that."

"Does he really want you, Uhura?" He asked her, "Does he really want you with the pain that I do?" He reached over to her, but she quickly moved herself back out of his grasp.

"Don't touch me, Kirk. It will only make it worse."

"Can't touch you, Uhura? I can't touch you . . . any more? How is that possible? Can't touch you? . . . No time? . . . No friendship? . . . No love?"

"James, I do care about you. But, I don't love you the way you love me."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"I can't give you what you want from me. I can't give you what you need."

"Don't stop now, Uhura." He said with biting sarcasm. "Tell me . . . what is this thing you can't give me?"

"My fidelity."

"So, you've given it up to someone else, Uhura?" He accused her.

"It's not about sex, Kirk."

"Then, how did I lose you?" His tortured voice demanded.

The East African knew it would hurt him, but she could no longer withhold the truth. "Kirk, you did not lose me, because I was never yours to lose."

**Vulcan Ways**

On the previous day, Uhura sat in Dr. Greeley's office waiting anxiously for her academic advisor to return with the results of her committee's deliberation of her dissertation proposal. To calm her anxiety, she tried to focus her attention on Greeley's desk. However, there was not much to look at, as it only held her computer and several data disks. There was not even a digital photo holder to give any sort of glimpse of a life beyond that at the Academy.

Uhura sighed as Greeley finally walked into the office. She picked up her iTablet ready to take notes.

"Good afternoon." Greeley greeted her. "I'm so sorry to keep you waiting, Uhura. After the Dissertation Committee Meeting, Professor Tighe talked with me about a matter regarding one of your peers. And, you know how she can sometimes prattle on and on about issues that don't really matter."

"If you say so, ma'am."

"You know how she is. Just the other day, Professor Tighe carried on a lengthy discussion about the color of our department's name on our web site banner. She contended we should replace the current gold color with blue or green, since those hues are traditionally associated with the language disciplines. I tried to explain to her that . . . "

"Dr. Greely, I am sorry to interrupt you." Uhura interjected. "However, I was wondering if the committee made a decision, yet."

"A decision?"

Uhura did all she could not to roll her eyes. "Dr. Greeley, you were just meeting with the Dissertation Committee to accept or reject my proposal. What was the result?"

"The committee accepted it, of course. Was there any doubt?"

"I try not to take anything for granted, Dr. Greeley. Even though I believed I had devised an acceptable thesis, I did not want to presume you or the other committee members would also deem it worthy of study."

"Not only is it acceptable, such scholarship has the promise of making a great contribution to our field."

"Thank you, Dr. Greeley." Uhura beamed.

"Of course, I did wonder why you had not relied on my assistance more when drafting the proposal. After all, I am your advisor.

"You definitely were essential in assisting me with the initial formulation of the thesis."

"It is clear the significance of the proposal has progressed well beyond those preliminary stages. I must admit you seem to have done quite well on your own."

"Dr. Greeley, it would not be accurate to say the thesis is solely the result of my own efforts. After this groundwork was laid with your counsel, Mr. Sevat helped to deepen and refine the proposal."

"Mr. Sevat? I had no idea you were consulting him on this issue."

Uhura could hear more than just surprise in Greeley's tone, as she also seemed to voice a hint of jealousy. The East African replied, "It was not planned. The subject of the thesis came up during one of our language sessions. I noted some differences in the speech of someone who claimed to be from the same region as two other persons. The following week Mr. Sevat asked me to elaborate on other variations I had observed. In exchange, he volunteered to help me with the proposal."

"Undoubtedly, his assistance took time away from your Romulan studies."

"No, ma'am. Mr. Sevat generously accommodated me with extra time for our Romulan studies when necessary."

"The virtue of generosity is quite uncharacteristic for a Vulcan. It bodes well for the importance of your topic for him to be so intrigued by it."

Uhura did not dare share any other activities she had with Sevat. It was well enough her advisor just thought the Vulcan only had an academic interest in her work.

"Dr. Greeley, I am interested in the specific comments you and the committee members offered during your deliberations." Uhura said, setting the point of her stylus on her iTablet screen. "If my proposed methodology can be improved in any way, I would like to make those adjustments before beginning my research."

"There's no need for you to take notes, now. Uhura." Greeley remarked. "I recorded our session for you, so you could listen to it at you leisure. Of all the committee members comments, I believe you'll find Professor Aleksashkin's recommendations to be most intriguing."

"In that case, I'll be quite anxious to listen to what he had to say." Uhura said as she accepted the data crystal from Greeley and then placed it and the iTablet in her bag. "After listening to the proceedings, I'll be sure to discuss them with you at our next session after the semester break." Uhura rose from her chair and began to leave the office, but was halted by her advisor's voice.

"Cadet Uhura."

"Yes, ma'am." Uhura said as she turned back to Dr. Greeley.

"Is this the day you're meeting Mr. Sevat for you Romulan lessons?"

"Yes, it's one of the days. I'm on my way to take the SkyBus there, right now. I know he will be pleased to learn of the results of the Dissertation Committee's deliberations."

"Be careful not to share too much information with Mr. Sevat. You should guard against the possible appropriation of your intellectual property."

Uhura smiled. "Dr. Greeley, I'm really not worried about that. Although I have not known him very long, I could hardly believe Mr. Sevat capable of that kind of something like that."

"They are especially well versed in hiding their true intentions. You should remember that."

"His true intentions? Why do you think there is some sort of ulterior motive behind his assistance?"

"It is simply not in their nature to be forthcoming about themselves."

"Not in their nature?" Uhura stated with indignation. "Dr. Greeley, your comment comes quite close to sounding like bigotry."

"I had the rare opportunity to study among them on their home world for three years. Yet, there is not one who I could call a friend."

"With all due respect, Dr. Greeley, I have been one of your students ever since I was a mere plebe. Yet, in all that time I have not noticed any close relationships you have made with any of your colleagues. And, at the social functions where faculty and staff usually bring their spouse or a friend, you usually come alone."

"That is not at all relevant, Cadet Uhura. You do not know them the way I do. You have taken only one course with Mr. Spock and served as his Course Assistant for a short period. Mr. Sevat has acted as your tutor for barely three months. That hardly makes you an expert."

"Dr. Greeley, you seem to allege there is something innately within Vulcans which makes them incapable of forging close relationships. Perhaps, the fault is actually within you." Uhura knew her bold statement would not sit well with her advisor, but she did not feel she could ignore the professor's biased comments.

"Cadet Uhura, I will overlook that remark since you are still young and impressionable. You show such great promise. I just want you to use a little caution with dealing with them."

"Dr. Greeley, this would be laughable if your words did not seem so tainted with intolerance. While my experience with Vulcans may be far less than yours when measured in time, I do not share your seeming distrust. Like humans, each Vulcan is an individual who one should be judged on his or her own merits."

The East African's forthright assertion took Dr. Greeley aback, but she soon found her tongue. "It's not enough just to learn their language. You must become informed on the way they think, their lives and Vulcan culture."

Uhura smiled to herself. Little did her advisor know the extent to which she had come to know Spock, as well as, the Vulcan cultural lessons she enjoyed with Sevat. The Cadet felt she could at least agree with Dr. Greeley on this point. She reasoned, _Perhaps, __then __this__ conversation__ could __come__ to __an __end__ and __I __can __be__ on __my __way._

"Yes, Dr. Greeley. You are quite correct about the need to learn about Vulcan traditions and customs to truly appreciate their race." Uhura remarked.

"That includes such matters as their philosophy, educational system, cuisine, lifestyles, history, arts and literature, as well as, their mating habits. Although, I must admit, the latter category is much more difficult for an outsider to learn about. Even after all the time I spent on Vulcan, the only aspect of their conjugal rites I could learn about was their system of arranged marriages."

"Arranged marriages?" Uhura repeated, as if she did not immediately understand the term.

"Yes. Usually, the subjects are still children when the pact is made by their parents."

"Why would a society which upholds reason to such a high esteem adopt a practice which limits individual freedom?"

"I understand it has something to do with their biology. Yet, surprisingly, there is scarcely anything written on the subject. Or, at least, there is not much they are willing to share with outsiders."

"How widespread is this custom?"

"The practice was adopted throughout their world." Greeley told Uhura. "It's been that way for hundreds of years."

**It Is Called The Pon Farr**

Uhura sat at a table in Sevat's office conversing in Romulan with the professor.

"That will be all for today, Nyota." Sevat abruptly told her.

Uhura glanced at her chronometer. "But Sevat, I've only been in your office for about 10 minutes."

"11 minutes, 42 seconds."

"The point is, unless you have something else you need to do we have nearly 50 minutes still left for our session."

"What point is it to continue when you obviously appear distracted with another matter?"

"Was my pronunciation not up to your standards? Since I last met with you, I spent quite a bit of time trying to perfect the diphthong as you instructed. Is it still inadequate?"

"It is not your pronunciation, but your tonal quality which this morning sounds flat and monotonous. A Romulan would never speak in this manner."

"I apologize, Sevat. I suppose I am somewhat unfocused."

"I recall you told me you would soon learn the results of your dissertation committee's consideration of your proposal. Since I advised you on this matter, I would find it difficult to believe it was rejected."

"Oh, yes. I neglected to tell you. Dr. Greeley informed me of the decision earlier this morning. The proposal was accepted."

"I would have assumed the human reaction to such news would be quite the opposite of the detached expression you appeared to convey."

"Of course, I am pleased with their decision. And, I am especially grateful for your counsel with developing the thesis statement and methodology. But, I must admit there is another matter that has taken my attention. It's a comment Dr. Greeley made about Vulcan culture that I had not previously heard."

"Vulcan culture was not a topic on our lesson plan, today. However, since at present you are making little progress with Romulan instruction, I suppose we could indulge a change in subject for this hour. What possible insight did Dr. Greeley attempt to provide you about Vulcan traditions?"

Uhura could tell from his tone Sevat appeared poised to dispute whatever Dr. Greeley had told her. In fact, she was counting on him doing so. He had never tried to hide his disdain for her Academy advisor, even in Dr. Greeley's presence. The East African was sure that added to the tension evident between the two professors.

"Dr. Greeley told me all Vulcans engage in the practice of arranged marriages. She said the agreements are made between the two families when the intended bride and groom are, but youths."

Surprisingly to Uhura, Sevat suddenly appeared hesitant to answer.

In an attempt to prompt a response, the East African remarked. "I must admit her claim seemed a little far-fetched to me. I was hoping you could let me know how close she really was to the truth."

Uncharacteristically, Sevat seemed uncomfortable and rose up from the table. He answered her only after he had walked over to his window to focus his gaze away from her.

"Outsiders rarely are apprised of these matters. Our mating customs are considered to be quite private in our society."

Uhura stood up from her seat and approached Sevat from behind the Vulcan. "I don't mean to infringe upon a matter of confidence. However, since she made this assertion, I was just . . . curious about it."

"It's quite complicated. Outsiders would probably find it difficult to find the logic in this custom."

"Since I've began my studies with you, I have attempted to be as open minded as possible about the Romulan and Vulcan ways of life. As an . . . _outsider_ . . . it will be more difficult for me to fully understand these cultures, if those most knowledgeable in a particular subject chose to conceal that information from me. I ask, is that logical?"

No response.

Uhura decided to make one last attempt. "Sevat. Are you married? Was your marriage the product of an agreement made by your parents?"

"I am not presently married. Three years ago, I divorced the one chosen for me."

"Divorced? I am sorry to hear that."

Sevat turned back to her. "You need not express regret. Neither my former wife nor I feel any remorse with our parting. For most in our society, the unions prove most satisfactory. However, as with most circumstances, there are exceptions. "

"Then, you marriage was arranged."

"Yes. When I was seven years old, I was betrothed to her. The custom was adopted in our 4th century after most our people came to embrace the teachings of Surak."

"What is the relationship between Surak's teachings and this tradition? I would think over time such an ancient practice would be less attractive, not more."

"Before Surak, our passions to ruled us almost to the point of extinction. Engaged in endless tribal warfare, we spent our creative energies on more sophisticated weapons that would have eventually annihilated our race if it were not for Surak. With him, we were taught how to suppress our emotions and finally emerge from the darkness that had engulfed us. Instead of destroying each other, we sought endeavors that expanded our minds. It was only after we learned to master our emotions that we could investigate, explore, and invent. With this perspective, our civilization developed rapidly, becoming arguably the most advanced in our quadrant."

_Of __course, __that__ depends __on__ one__'__s__ definition__ of__ what __it__ means __to __be__ advanced._ Uhura remarked to herself.

Sevat continued. "Still, the suppression of one's emotions had one major drawback, especially in regards to the Vulcan male population."

Sevat suddenly averted Uhura's eyes. Growing impatient, she urged him. "Yes, Sevat. Please continue with your explanation."

"There comes a time . . . usually at seven year intervals . . . when one's mind must enter a state of . . . emotional abandon."

"Emotional abandon? A psychological disorder."

"It is not a disorder." Sevat snapped.

"I am sorry, Sevat. I did not mean to offend."

"It is a condition which must occur to bring one's psychological and physiological states back in harmony. It is called the pon farr, but colloquially it is known as the blood fever."

"I don't understand. What connection does this have with arranged marriages?"

"The reason for the practice is to ensure the male has an available mate when the blood fever cannot be reconciled by any other means but sex or violence."

"Sex or violence? It would seem as they would hardly be remedies to the same problem."

"I can assure you . . . " His breath suddenly became uneven with the memory. "When you are in the throes of the pon farr . . . sex and violence appear indistinguishable."

Uhura asked, "The one effected by this condition cannot control his actions?"

While there was no verbal response from the Vulcan, Uhura could see the tension grip Sevat's body.

"It sounds extremely dangerous." She remarked.

"If the condition is not sufficiently resolved, it could lead to insanity or death."

His words gave her pause as she thought about seeing Spock 10 days ago at the clinic and later that evening outside her dorm.

"Sevat, what symptoms did you experience when you felt the blood fever coming on?"

"A rise in body temperature . . . irritability . . . tremors in one's extremities . . . those are the primary signs before the condition fully manifests itself."

Uhura nodded in recognition of the symptoms she had witnessed in Spock. She wondered, _If__ it__'__s __been__ 10__ days__ since__ I__ last __saw__ him, __what __condition__ was __he __in __right __now?_

"Excuse me, Sevat." She returned to the table to retrieve her iPad and place it in her bag. "I need to get back to the Academy."

"The name of Spock's betrothed is T'Pring." Sevat told her, pausing to let the disclosure take its effect. "She is strikingly beautiful, even by human standards. You should ask him to show you an image of her. I am sure he keeps several close at hand."

Uhura turned back to him. However, she did not have the look of desperation the Vulcan had expected.

Sevat continued. "With your sudden interest in our marriage practices, I thought this information would be of interest to you. After all, you were his Course Assistant for a period of time." He added, although also knowing of their romantic involvement.

Uhura answered him with an even tone. "When Dr. Greeley told me about the practice of arranged marriages, I realized right then Mr. Spock was not exempt from this custom. The upper classes are usually the last refuge for such traditions. They are less likely to challenge the status quo, because they have the most to lose from any significant change."

The Vulcan studied Uhura. _Why __did__ she __not __betray __the__ look__ of__ someone __who __had __just__ found __out__ she __was __the__ "__other__ woman__"__?_

Sevat commented, "Well said, Nyota. Obviously, you paid close attention to lectures in your cultural sociology courses. However, does this information not have any other significance for you?"

Uhura did not fully understand his insinuation, but she was not going to wait there any longer to question him.

_She had to find him . . . _

_She had to talk to Spock . . ._

Sevat said nothing more to the East African as she voiced some parting words.

The Vulcan watched as she quickly strode out of his office and out of his sight. However, she was not out of his mind, as he whispered to himself . . .

"Fascinating."

**Author****'****s**** Note:** Chapter 33 will be posted very soon.

Your comments are always appreciated.


	33. Chapter 33 Blood Fever Part II

**Author****'****s ****Note:** Chapter 33 is the continuation of the dramatization of the events leading up to Spock experiencing the full effects of the pon farr (Chapter 34). In this chapter, Uhura confronts Spock about his worsening condition. Later, Pike takes Spock to a cabin retreat.

As always, your comments are appreciated.

**The Unexpected Visitor**

As Uhura arrived at Spock's office, Cadet Goldberg was inputting scores of essay papers he had completed grading for the Vulcan. Spock's Assistant looked up from his screen for a moment to recognize the visitor.

"Hey, Uhura. Haven't seen you for a long while."

"Is Mr. Spock in?"

"Yeah, but he's in the conference room with somebody. And, I don't recall you having an appointment with him."

"You're right. However, I still would like to see him."

"You were his Assistant long enough to know he doesn't like people dropping in on him like this. Now if you want me to schedule a meeting for you, I can get to it in a moment, after I get finished recording this last grade."

"Do you know how long Spock will be with that person?" She said nodding toward the conference room.

"You can never tell when she's with him."

"She? One of his students?"

"No, that Vulcan woman, Ms. T'Lau. Did you ever meet her? She's one of the Project Managers for the construction of the Enterprise."

"Yes." Uhura replied, trying not to betray her contempt for her. "I am familiar with this woman."

Goldberg brought Spock's schedule up on his screen. "All right. Let's see what he has . . . hey . . . what's this?" The Cadet exclaimed.

Uhura moved closer to view Goldberg's computer console.

"Mr. Spock has got everything on his calendar blocked out for the next two days. He didn't even bother to tell me about it." Goldberg complained. "After that we're into the semester break. So, it looks like you're out of luck, Uhura."

"Was he planning on remaining here for the break?"

"I don't know and I'm not likely to ask him either." Goldberg lowers his voice as if trying not to be overheard beyond Uhura. "Lately, it seems you can get on the wrong side of him just for breathing."

"Mr. Spock can be difficult sometimes, Goldberg. But, usually he's all right if you just do your job."

"I'm not exaggerating, Uhura." He commented. "I heard some of his students have even complained about him to the Academy Commandant."

"Have you noticed anything else unusual about him?" The East African inquired.

"Last week, I noticed his hands were shaking a little. I asked him if he was feeling well. And, for showing just a little concern, I swear he almost took my head off."

"Does it seem as if his condition has worsened since that incidence?"

"I have no idea. Since that happened, I don't even try to look at him. I just do my job and try my best not to irritate him. Around Mr. Spock, I see nothing, hear nothing and say nothing."

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"It means it's a good thing this position is going to end when the Enterprise is launched at the end of the semester. I don't think I can take much more of this."

Uhura sat down in a chair across from Goldberg.

"Hey, what are you doing?"

"I'm going to wait to speak with him.

"If you do that, you're going to get me in trouble. I already told you he didn't have any time available for appointments before the semester break."

"Calm down, Goldberg. I'll take the full responsibility for being here."

Spock's Assistant rose up out of his seat and protested, "But he's going to really be pissed off!"

"Goldberg." She said in a quiet tone. "All you're about to do now is disturb his meeting. Is that what you want?"

"Geez, Uhura." He replied between clinched teeth as he flopped back down into his chair.

Behind closed doors in a small conference room, T'Lau looked on as Spock completed his reading of the latest inspection report of the Enterprise engineering system. T'Lau seemed unfazed by the sweat appearing on his brow or the slight, but constant trembling of his hands.

"All appears to be in order." He commented.

"Is that all you have to say, Spock?"

"What more should be said?"

"My team has met or surpassed each of the benchmarks set for us. One of Starfleet's best engineers conducted the inspection himself and certified for completion all but one remaining component of our project."

"I have yet to personally inspect the engineering section for myself."

"It is not necessary."

"I am responsible."

"No one is challenging that fact."

"Then, do not tell me what is necessary." He replied harshly.

"Spock." She called to him in a soothing tone. "You are in no condition to board the Enterprise and conduct an inspection of any length." She reached over and placed her hand on his inner thigh and began to massage it. A slight smile came across her face as his tremors began to dissipate.

"You . . . you must remove your hand." He told her.

"You know you do not wish it."

"My Assistant is in the next room."

"How is that different than the last time?" She cooed.

"My condition . . . "

"Call it what it is, Spock. You know it is the Blood Fever."

"Not able . . . not able to get back to Vulcan. Starfleet would not approve my request."

"Why would they? You heard Vice Admiral Michelson at the last Oversight Committee Meeting. He said the Enterprise must be ready for launch in time for Founders Day. Just think, they've spent five years of planning and are about to waste millions of credits on a week's long of activities commemorating the founding of the Federation." She remarked snidely. "As if the founding of the Federation was something to celebrate."

"Do you forget our people were among the founders?"

"Did not Minister T'Pau turn down a seat on the Federation Council? She understood how worthless it is to support this so-called exercise in interplanetary cooperation."

"Do not dare to speak for T'Pau." Spock snapped as he stood up and moved away from her reach. "Few have been worthy to know her thoughts."

"I had no intent to offend. I was just pointing to her as a prime example of how we should regard the Federation. One day, you will see it will not take much to bring it down."

Spock looked back to T'Lau and admonished her. "I find it difficult to understand how you could make such a naked pronouncement on the fate of an entity from which you draw your compensation."

"Starfleet is more than satisfied with my work. I am sure they have little concern of my personal political views."

Spock stared at the imposter, amazed at her increasingly brazen attitude. Yet, even this sort of attention from him seemed to feed her audacious disposition. He found her once again beside him, making no secret of her willingness to service the Vulcan.

"Will you visit me, tonight?" She asked.

"I must attend to the projects of my Research Assistants."

"No time is too late for your arrival. You know I am always available for you." She stepped closer to him so her lips nearly touched his ear. She whispered. "When the pon farr reaches its fever pitch, you need not fear . . . I will be with you . . . And, we shall ride the fiery wave together . . . it will be glorious, Spock . . . after our union . . . nothing can ever come between us."

The moment Goldberg heard the opening of the conference room door, he immediately jumped to his feet and stood stiffly at attention.

Seeing his Assistant first, Spock asked, "Cadet Goldberg, why have you assumed that ridiculous posture?"

"Spock, it appears you have a visitor." T'Lau observed.

As Uhura rose from her seat, she noticed how T'Lau wore a smug smile while Spock's eyes appeared fixed on Goldberg.

"Sir, I told Cadet Uhura you did not have any time available for an appointment, but she insisted on staying." Goldberg quickly told him.

"He is correct, sir." Uhura spoke up. "Cadet Goldberg advised me of your schedule, but I would not be persuaded to leave without making an attempt to speak with you."

"You must attend to the girl at once, Spock." T'Lau remarked drily as she headed toward the door. Having enjoyed sex with him over the past weeks, she felt no threat from the East African Cadet. "I am sure it is something quite urgent that requires your counsel. I will look forward to seeing you later this evening." She added before walking coolly out the door.

"Leave us." Spock demanded.

Goldberg looked to the East African and added, "You heard what he said, Uhura. He wants you to leave."

"Cadet Goldberg." Spock barked. "_You_ must leave us."

"Me?" He said with surprise. "But sir, she's the one who shouldn't be here. I have 25 minutes left of my shift."

"I am relieving you of your duty."

"You mean, I'm fired, sir?"

"You will be if you do not leave my sight in the next ten seconds."

"OK – so I'm not fired, but you will fire me if I don't . . . "

"3 seconds."

Suddenly realizing the imminence of the deadline, Goldberg grabbed his jacket and almost crashed into the door in his haste to exit.

_Spock could not look at her . . ._

_He could not bear to look at her . . ._

_And, she . . . _

_Uhura could see it upon his face . . . _

_Shame . . ._

_Embarrassment . . ._

_She did not understand . . ._

_Surely, he was aware she knew Spock and T'Lau had resumed their carnal relationship . . . _

_Why did he now seem so ill-at-ease? _

Spock put his hands behind his back to hide them from view. He told her brusquely, "Whatever your business is, be quick about it. My Research Assistants expect me in the physics lab, shortly."

"Spock, I know you are suffering from symptoms related to the Vulcan condition known as the pon farr or blood fever."

For a moment, Spock appeared taken aback by her knowledge. Then, he asked, "Who told you this?"

"No one told me directly you were afflicted with it. I came across information related to it from several sources. Recalling your physical state when I last saw you, it did not take me long to figure out what you are experiencing."

"No . . . Nyota . . . You cannot possibly know that."

Uhura could hear the tortured strain in his voice and witnessed the unnatural rigidity of his body. Yet, she kept calm. _She __knew__ she__ had __to __keep__ calm._

"I also found out about your fiancé. I believe her name is T'Pring."

"It appears you have had quite a fruitful day, Nyota." He retorted. "Is that why you have come here? To exact an explanation for this omission?"

"Does it matter, now, Spock? Does it really matter when your life is in danger?"

_The look in her eyes was unmistakable . . . _

_The care . . ._

_The devotion . . ._

_The love . . ._

_Nyota . . ._

"I don't understand why you're still at the Academy?" She continued. "Surely, you should be on your way to Vulcan where you can better deal with the effects of your condition."

"I could not obtain the required permission from Starfleet."

"They denied your request despite the dire consequences of not returning to your home planet?"

"I did not share those details with them."

"Why not?"

"How can they understand it?" He shouted ferociously. "How can they understand this thing that strips away all logic so that one is forced to drink from the cup of unbridled passions and brutality?"

Spock suddenly saw how the force and voracity of his words had taken hold Uhura, causing her to shudder. He took a few breaths to quiet himself, before continuing.

Spock told her, "When the pon farr grips you . . . your acts . . . your thoughts . . . are unspeakable."

Uhura took time to reflect for a moment, before she asked, "If it would save your life, couldn't T'Pring travel to Earth? With your father's connections, perhaps a fast transport could be secured for a timely arrival."

"Neither T'Pring or I have ever been interested in consummating the marriage contract. From the time our union was artificially forged nothing grew between us, but stale air and distance. Under the circumstance, she would see this as a fortuitous opportunity."

"How could this possibly be viewed as a _fortuitous_ opportunity?"

"The customs regarding the pon farr are primarily designed to protect the male. For T'Pring, there are few options for her to legally nullify the agreement and they would all involve my death."

"I can't believe she would risk you not surviving this ordeal just so she could be free of you."

"You must not be so hard on her, Nyota. All things considered, her decision is quite logical."

"Logical? Spock, how can you say that when it may mean . . . " Uhura stopped her tongue. She was not yet ready to resign to despair. She looked to Spock determined to find the right answer. "Has the Academy brought in a specialist to help you lessen the severity of the syndrome's possible effects?"

"Through the Academy clinic, I have been under a physician's care for the last three weeks." He said, in an attempt to quiet her fears.

"Are you talking about McCoy? Shouldn't you be under the care of a Vulcan doctor?"

"It may appear strange to you, but for various cultural reasons research regarding the pon farr has not been a priority among the Vulcan medical establishment. As for Dr. McCoy, his bedside manner may be questionable, but he is a noted xenologist and has expended quite a bit of effort to address this issue in a comprehensive manner. He has prescribed various drug regimens for me as well as holistic options to ease the effects of the symptoms."

"Has he been able to retard the syndrome's progress?"

Her earnest eyes shone brightly before him. He could not lie to her, but neither could he tell her the truth. Starfleet had found his relationship with T'Lau to be too valuable to allow his return to Vulcan. While he had not, yet, identified the target of her plot, he had been able to uncover information leading to the detection of co-conspirators that may have otherwise remained hidden for years to come.

The Blood Fever had now progressed to the point where there was not enough time to take the trip to Vulcan even if granted permission to do so. The pon farr would soon take hold of him and - despite T'Lau's expressed desires - he would not denigrate this sacred rite by becoming intertwined with her body. He would not sully his own essence by allowing her to touch him in the most intimate way known to Vulcan. So, over the past week, Spock prepared himself for the two most likely outcomes of the full manifestations of the pon farr - his death or an irrevocable descent into madness.

During periods of greatest lucidity, Spock methodically put his professional life in order. The Vulcan updated his will, assigning most of his property and monetary wealth to various charities. The notable exception was his teashop to which he named Diarmuid as the sole proprietor. He also created a list of those he recommended to take over his courses, as well as, serve as Interim Physical Science Chair while a search would take place for his replacement. Finally, he identified his most promising Research Assistant to shepherd the work of his Academy peers.

As for his personal life, he wondered, _What__ could__ he __leave __for__ those__ who__ meant __the __most __to __him__.__.__.__Jack,__ Captain __Pike, __Amanda,__ Sarek__.__.__.__and __Nyota__.__.__.__especially, __Nyota?_ But, as he approached death, he struggled with this question. _How__ to__ find__ the__ words__ to__ express __to__ them__.__.__.__to __show __them__.__.__.__to __tell__ them__.__.__.__everything __that__ was __in__ his __heart?_ _Perhaps_, he thought solemnly, _the__ most__ fitting __testament __would__ be __to __leave __these __relationships __the__ way__ I__ had __treated __my __own __life__.__.__.__unfinished._

Uhura asked, again, "Spock, has Dr. McCoy been able to slow the progress of the condition?"

The Vulcan took the East African into his eyes knowing he may never see her, again. And, he knew, he could not leave her this way. He told her, "Dr. McCoy estimates the condition will run its course in the next 7-10 days. When that occurs, I will be free of it. He is sure of this."

"Run its course? But . . ."

He interrupted her, saying. "All is well, Nyota."

_Yet, the Vulcan knew . . ._

_He did not deserve this . . ._

_He did not deserve her concern . . ._

_He did not deserve her forever resilient devotion . . ._

_He did not deserve her love . . . _

"All is well, Nyota." He repeated, trying to coax the last bit of skepticism from her face.

"Sometimes, Spock, I think you missed your calling." She remarked still trying to convince herself of the truth of his statement. "You should have been an attorney with that poker face and the way you use or should I say co-opt words."

"Have I not suffered enough without this added insult?" He quipped. And, when she smiled, his eyes held her for as long as he could in order to take this sweet memory with him.

"Hands, please." She commanded.

Knowing the tremors had not yet subsided, he tried to refuse her but she was steadfast with her demand.

"Right now, Mister." She told him sternly.

Reluctantly, he raised his trembling hands before him and with no hesitation she brought her cool hands over him and took hold of the Vulcan. And, when she raised her face up to his, there was no look of pity but of joyous compassion.

"Indulge this one act from me, Spock."

_He could not refuse her . . ._

_The Vulcan watched as she closed her eyes . . ._

_And, she prayed . . . _

_She prayed for him with all of her heart . . ._

_He did not deserve this . . ._

_Spock knew he did not deserve this . . ._

_But her love was unconditional . . . _

_It could not be denied . . ._

_And, he realized . . ._

_All she required of him was a willingness to receive it . . ._

_But he could not . . ._

_He would not . . . _

_Ask her to perform the one act that might save his life . . ._

_For to do so, might put her own life in danger . . ._

_And her life was too precious . . . _

_It was much too precious to risk simply to save himself . . . _

_Once more he needed to push her away . . ._

So, when she ended her prayer, he withdrew his hands. And, he looked into her serene face and told her coolly, "So, did the performance of that ritual make you feel better?"

_But, he was no match for the power she held in her soul . . . _

Uhura walked away from the Vulcan to pick up the bag she had left on the chair and then headed toward the door. Just before she exited, she turned back to him.

"All is well, Spock?" She said, recalling his words before adding her warning, "Let that be the first and last time you ever lie to me."

**Uhura's Love**

Back at the bar, Dr. Leonard "Bones" McCoy picked up his drink and downed it in one gesture.

"Looks like I may have to be the one to take _you _home." Uhura said. "I'm still nursing my first alcoholic drink, but you've now had three shots in two hours."

"I'm having second thoughts about giving you access to the lion's den."

"If it's the only way to save his life, I've got to do it. You said yourself it is the right thing to do."

"I said that about breaking your relationship with Kirk. This other matter is far too risky and unpredictable."

"Captain Pike gave his approval of the plan."

"Pike may be a friend of Spock's, but he's also a career officer in Starfleet. He would be willing to try anything to save the life of such a valuable asset to the service. Even if that means sacrificing you to the cause."

"Pike is not forcing me to do this. Remember, I'm the one who came to you and asked if it were possible. With the differences in Vulcan and human physiology, I was not sure if being with me would make a difference."

"Much of the information I've read of this damn fever is anecdotal. However, the condition appears to be both physiological and psychological. Ordinarily, the effected person experiences an overwhelming compulsion to return to Vulcan and reconcile the psycho/hormonal imbalance by mating with his intended bride. However, something is keeping him here and we think that variable may be you."

"I just hope I can give him a chance."

"You know it's not going to be like it is in the movies with rose petals, soft music and incense. And, when you see Spock, you may not recognize the man of reason he once was, if he is in the throes of the blood fever. In this state, he will not take the time for foreplay or engage in tender intimacies before the main event."

"I'm under no delusions, Leonard. I know the sex may be a little rough."

"A little rough? You need to think, again, Uhura. With this being your first time, the initial entry will almost be unbearable with no prior stimulation to provide the proper lubrication. The sex will most likely be intense from the beginning. You can bet he won't be gentle or be sensitive to cues from you to stop or adjust his performance to accommodate your comfort. Bruising and, perhaps, the tearing of internal tissue may result."

"How long will he be possessed by the pon farr?"

"Mind you, I am sure there will be respites. However, this phase of the syndrome appears to last between eight to ten hours . . . if you're lucky."

"What happens after the sex?" She asked, trying to hold anxieties at bay. "Will he return to . . . normal?"

"The information on this period is almost non-existent. The male appears to be highly protective of the couple's privacy for 3-5 days following the initial sexual contact. However, I have no knowledge as to what occurs during this time."

Uhura somberly picked up her glass and drank from it. She cast down her eyes, as she set it back on the tabletop.

"Still, want to go through with this, Uhura?" McCoy asked.

"I'd be a liar if I said I wasn't scared." She then raised her eyes to meet the doctor's. "But, I will do this."

"Don't rid yourself of that fear, Uhura." Bones advised. "If you find you can't go through with this, you need to back out before you reach the door of the cabin. 'Cause in his present state, once he is aware of your scent, you won't have time to react or the ability to fight him off."

Uhura nodded and quipped. "I'll be sure to wear my track shoes."

McCoy smiled at her attempt to find humor in the situation. He knew of no other woman like her . . . so brave . . . so generous . . . so constant. McCoy wondered if the Spock had the capability of matching the depth of Uhura's love. _Was __it __possible __for__ any__ man?_

**Hope Not Lost**

As Captain Christopher Pike piloted the SkyCar toward the mountain retreat located high in the Sierra Mountains, few words passed between him and his Vulcan friend. With eyes seemingly glazed over and his clothes becoming wet with his perspiration, Spock's embarrassment with his state grew by each second. Still, during the 90-minute trip, Pike attempted to break the silence with information about their destination.

"The cabin is isolated, yet, you can easily contact me or Dr. McCoy if you need either one of us as we will be staying less than five minutes away by SkyCar. Of course, the bio-monitor chip he imbedded under your arm will alert the doctor if your bio-readings warrant immediate medical attention."

Spock stared stoically ahead, unresponsive to the Captain's words. Although a layman, Pike could tell the symptoms of the pon farr had advanced quite rapidly over the last 48 hours. He knew he risked Uhura's life by sending her into Spock's cabin in an attempt to meet the Blood Fever's nearly insatiable sexual demands. Yet, Spock was much too valuable to Starfleet not to allow it. Uhura was not nearly the first service member he had sanctioned to undergo a _mission_ with potentially fatal consequences. Pike felt he could not let that affect his decision in this case.

With the cabin finally in sight, Pike prepared the SkyCar for landing. After setting the vehicle down, Pike and Spock stepped out unto a snow-laden path that led to the cabin. Carrying Spock's garment bag, Pike opened the door and manually turned on the lights with a dimmer switch. The illumination revealed an interior with simple earth-toned furnishings. Carrying a small bag of personal items and ka'athyra (1) case, a solemn Spock followed the Captain as they walked through the living room and into the master bedroom.

Pike informed him, "You'll find the kitchen is well-stocked. There are plenty of towels and extra linens if needed. The bathroom even has a sunken tub if you would like to fill it with cool water to make you feel more comfortable."

As the Vulcan began to set down his belongings on the bed, he observed, "It was foolish of me to bring the ka'athyra. Captain, you must give it to Jack. He has often remarked about wanting to learn how to play it." The Vulcan extended the ka'athyra case to Pike. "I will send you the names of two reputable teachers who I believe will be well suited for this task."

Pike had seen _the__ look_ before. Spock wore the expression of a man prepared for his imminent death. There seemed to be no fight left within him, only acceptance.

_Damn __that__ Vulcan__ logic! _Pike cursed to himself. _Spock,__ don__'__t__ give __up__ so __f**king__ easily!_

"You'll have to give the instrument to him yourself." Pike told him. "I recall Jack specifically asking for you to be his teacher. I am sure he will accept nothing less."

Spock did not take his eyes from the Captain as he set down the ka'athyra case and removed his jacket, revealing a shirt already soaked through with his perspiration. Clasping his trembling hands behind him, the Vulcan gave a slight bow with head and then told his friend, "Good-bye, Captain."

Without waiting for a response, Spock picked up his bag and went into the bathroom closing the door behind him.

_You __may__ have __given__ up,__Spock._Pike said to himself. _But, __I__'__m __not._

The Captain picked up the garment bag, deciding he would hang up its contents in the closet before leaving the cabin. Holding onto the top of the lone hanger, he unzipped the bag and removed what Pike recognized as a pelal – a long, white ceremonial robe used for meditation. Yet, adorned with golden embroidery on the collar and sleeves, this vestment seemed to be more ornate than the one Pike had ever seen Spock wear.

_Then . . . _

_As the Captain raised up the robe to hang it in the closet . . ._

_The garment opened just enough for him to notice something else also occupied the hanger . . ._

_For underneath the robe was another clothing item nestled snugly inside . . ._

_It was a long gown with a colorful print that appeared to be East African in origin . . ._

_And, it did not take Pike long to realize . . . _

_Spock's survival was still a long shot . . . _

_But hope was not lost to the Vulcan after all._

**Author****'****s**** Note: **Chapter 34 will hopefully be posted by Thanksgiving Day (November 24).

Your comments are always appreciated.

(1) The Vulcan lyre.


	34. Chapter 34 Blood Fever Part III

**Author****'****s ****Note:** In Chapter 34, McCoy drops Uhura off at the cabin where Spock is experiencing the effects of the pon farr.

Yes, the author is a day later than promised with posting this chapter. However, she was too busy stuffing herself during the U.S. Thanksgiving holiday to complete the story. Still, she has sacrificed fighting crowds on "Black Friday" to finish the final draft of this chapter.

Since it deals with the pon farr, the author tried her best to dramatize this scene tastefully, without becoming pornographic. Also, there is quite a bit of stream of consciousness throughout the text. However, it was difficult for the author to write it otherwise. If you decide it would be best to skip this episode, you can certainly do so and pick up the story with the next chapter. For those who decide to read the current installment, the author hopes she does not disappoint.

As always, your comments are appreciated.

_A gentle whisper . . . _

_Nyota . . . _

_Nyota . . ._

_Please . . ._

_Wake up . . ._

_Wake up . . ._

_She was floating . . ._

_Drifting . . ._

_On top of the waves . . ._

_Far out to sea . . . _

_No land in sight . . ._

_No land in sight . . . _

_Nyota . . . _

_Water . . ._

_Nyota . . ._

_Surrounding her . . ._

_Please . . ._

_Lapping over her body . . ._

_Wake up . . ._

_Pulling her back under . . ._

_Wake up . . ._

_Into the deep . . ._

_It all seemed surreal . . ._

Traveling through the Sierra Mountains in the evening air, Uhura piloted the SkyCar while Dr. Leonard McCoy sat next to her with his hands clutching to the sides of his seat.

"Do you have an issue with women pilots, Leonard?"

"It's not you, Uhura. It's these blasted SkyCars. I just don't like being off the ground."

"Well, I hate to break it to you, Leonard, but perhaps Starfleet isn't the best fit for someone like you." She said teasingly.

"I'm all right on something as big as a StarShip. I just pretend I'm really sailing in an ocean liner across the sea."

"That's quite a bit of pretending, Leonard." She quipped.

"Believe me, I've had lots of practice. It just seems to me the smaller the vessel, the more difficult it is for me to convince myself I can survive the trip."

"I don't understand your problem. Knowing the safety record of most airborne vehicles should give you peace of mind. It's a much quicker and safer way to travel than driving along the road."

"What you say makes logical sense. But, I put my trust in my gut. And, my gut is telling me that after you get dropped off at the cabin, this thing is not taking to the air again tonight. Letting the tires run along the pavement suits me just fine."

"Don't worry, Bones. According to guidance system readings, I should be able to set her down soon."

The doctor looked to the East African behind the controls of the vehicle. "Funny. Considering what you're about to do, I should be the one reassuring you tonight."

"It's enough that you're with me, now. Being able to talk with you is helping to keep me focused."

"You have the key to the cabin."

"In my pocket."

"Your communicator?"

"I wouldn't go anywhere without it."

"And, did you review the instructions for the medical kit I gave you?"

"With the exception of that genital lubricant you included, the kit contains many of the same items we non-medical personnel were shown how to use in our Survival Course. So, that should set your mind at ease."

"If you wanted to do that, you would give me permission to plant that bio-monitor chip in you so I can keep track of your vital signs."

"No, Leonard. If you and Captain Pike have to intercede, it should be triggered by Spock's needs, not mine. Otherwise, this would have all been done for naught."

The guidance system signaled Uhura she was five minutes from her destination. She then prepared the SkyCar for their descent.

McCoy advised her, "You don't have to play the martyr, Uhura. You need to make yourself the priority."

"I'm no martyr, Doctor."

"You're willingly putting yourself in a volatile situation."

"I know the risks."

"You're putting your life on the line."

"I'm trying to save him."

McCoy hesitated, but he knew he had to bring up what had been left unspoken. "Just last year you dealt with a traumatic sexual experience. (1) Despite your feelings for Spock, the probable intensity of this experience may evoke some of the unpleasant details of the assault. If that happens, in your mind there may be little difference between the Vulcan and that rapist. Except this time, Spock will surely accomplish what that bastard could not. (2)"

Uhura did not readily respond. Without saying a word, she piloted the SkyCar for several more minutes, periodically checking the readings of the instrument panel. She finally broke the silence by giving voice commands to the vehicle's computer system, "Prepare for landing. Reduce light beam intensity by 100%." She then turned her head slightly to McCoy, saying, "The sensors of the car allow it to land in the dark. I'd rather not alert Spock of my approach."

Uhura set the vehicle down on a road 500 feet from the darkened cabin, which from the outside seemed to have no signs of an inhabitant. "All right, Leonard. She's all yours." The East African told him as she removed her seat belt and opened the door. "I'll just get my things out and you can be on your way."

McCoy joined her outside as she opened the trunk of the vehicle. "So, it looks like there's nothing I can say to get you to change your mind."

Lit only be the illumination from the half-moon, Uhura turned to Bones. "I don't know what's going to happen in there. But, I want to do this. Not just for Spock, but for me. There is a scripture that states, _Love __bears __all__ things,__ believes__ all __things, __hopes __all__ things,__ endures __all __things. __Love __never __ends.__ (3_) That is how I feel about Spock."

The divorced man looked into her earnest eyes and stated, "You really believe that, don't you?"

"Despite everything that's happened between us, I love Spock. And, I realize more than ever that I'll always love him."

"_Alway_s_?_ _Always_ as in _forever?_ Even when I was married, I don't know if I ever felt that way." Bones confessed. "In the back of my mind, I guess I thought it would be good as long as it lasted. Well, it lasted eleven years and only the first three or four were worthwhile. So, the type of love you're talking about is quite foreign to me."

"I'm sorry to hear that, Leonard."

"Don't be. My only regret was that I did not get out from under that woman years earlier. But you and Spock - even under the circumstances, the two of you are lucky to have each other."

Uhura shook her head. "I don't know, Leonard. I mean, I know how I feel about Spock. But, sometimes, it feels kind of one sided. Being a Vulcan, he doesn't directly express all of his feelings to me . . . especially about love."

Bones furrowed his forehead and turned away from Uhura.

"Leonard." She called to him. "Is there something wrong?"

The doctor hesitated, but then turned back to her. "I take seriously the trust between the patient and physician. However, I'm not going to let you go in there without knowing."

"Knowing what, Leonard?"

"Two things. After you were assaulted last year, Spock met with me everyday to discuss your progress. He's also the one who obtained for the services of Nurse Chapel as your therapist. You know he paid her fee as well as her travel expenses, flying her back and forth from her practice in Colorado. He only wanted the best for you."

"Spock did that for me?" She remarked, "But that was well before we started seeing each other as a couple."

"That's not all. While you were in New York for the holidays, he asked me to conduct research to find a medical way to break this pon farr bond between himself and his fiancé. He was doing this for you, Uhura. I advised him to be up front about it with you, but you know how he is. Thinks he's got to be the one to carry the weight of the world on his own . . . "

Before Bones could finish his sentence, he found Uhura's arms around him and a warm kiss planted on his cheek. "Thank you, Leonard." She told him. When she drew back from the doctor, his disposition could do nothing but brighten upon gazing at the East African's smiling face.

"He's one damn lucky Vulcan." McCoy remarked.

Uhura retrieved her bag from the SkyCar and told him, "Good night, Leonard." She could feel his concerned eyes watching her as she walked down the snow-covered road and up the path leading to the cabin.

The East African took a breath as she swiped the passkey at the cabin door and entered. When the door shut behind her, she could barely make out her surroundings. She sat down her bag and noticed ambient light coming from what she assumed to be a bedroom. As she cautiously walked toward the room, she could recognize Spock's voice.

_However . . . _

_The voice was different . . . _

_Rougher . . . _

_Growling . . ._

_In some type of chant . . . _

_Although she could not understand his words . . ._

_They seemed like Vulcan . . . _

_But also somewhat arcane . . . _

_Something . . . _

_An impulse . . ._

_A subconscious drive . . ._

_Urged her to continue to follow the light . . ._

_She could feel her breath quicken with anticipation . . . _

_As she finally reached the doorway . . ._

_And . . ._

_She saw him . . ._

_Naked . . . _

_Sitting in a lotus position on a mat . . ._

_His back at a ¾ position to her view . . ._

_His skin dotted with beads of sweat . . . _

_Began to drip down his glistening back . . ._

_As he sung his mantra before a small flaming firepot . . ._

_His breath appeared quite labored . . . _

_Seemingly deep in meditative thought, she thought him to be oblivious to her presence . . ._

Uhura suddenly remembered the ointment McCoy had provided to prepare herself for Spock. She knew what had to be done, but still found it difficult to break away from the sight of him and his seductive tone. The East African finally willed her feet to turn from him and then take a step toward . . .

_The first thrust . . . _

_Caught her from behind . . ._

_The pain . . ._

_So . . ._

_Forceful . . ._

_Piercing . . ._

_Intense . . ._

_Knees buckled . . ._

_But, she could not find the floor . . ._

_He would not let her go . . ._

_Body pinned against the wall . . ._

_He kept coming . . ._

_He kept coming . . ._

_He kept coming . . ._

_She turned her head to the side . . . _

_Face pressed against the wall . . ._

_Opened her mouth to scream . . ._

_But . . . _

_No sound . . ._

_No sound . . ._

_No sound could escape . . ._

_Trickle . . ._

_A trickle down her inner thigh . . ._

_Then it dropped . . ._

_It dropped upon the floor . . ._

_Red . . ._

_Red drops upon the floor . . ._

_And . . . _

_He kept coming . . . _

_He kept coming . . ._

_He kept coming . . ._

_Breathe . . ._

_She told herself to . . ._

_Breathe . . ._

_It's Spock . . ._

_She told herself . . ._

_It's Spock . . ._

_She repeated . . ._

_Over and over . . . _

_Again . . ._

_Until . . ._

_Hot . . . _

_It seemed so hot . . ._

_His seed . . ._

_Spock's seed filled her . . ._

_And, spilled unto her thighs . . ._

_Then . . ._

_His hands grasped her wrists roughly . . ._

_Turned her body around to him . . ._

_Wild eyed . . ._

_Trembling . . ._

_Passion, yet, untamed . . ._

_His face filled simultaneously with rage and agony . . ._

_And, he shouted . . ._

"Why didn't you go while you still had a chance?"

Despite her physical pain, she would not flinch. "I chose to be here, Spock."

"You let me take it from you! Why did you let me take it from you?"

She told him, "You can't take what's mine, Spock . . . I chose to give it to you. I wanted you to have it, Baby."

"Not like this!"

_Inside her . . ._

_Inside her . . ._

_He was inside her, again . . ._

She bit her lip in a futile attempt to take her attention away from the throbbing pain. And she realized, despite his earlier release the Vulcan was far from being satiated.

He told her, "The pon farr . . .This is only the beginning . . . Don't want to hurt you."

"Too late!" She spat back at him.

"If something were to happen to you . . . Couldn't bear it . . . Nyota, I couldn't bear it!"

_Strokes . . ._

_Quickened . . ._

_Now pounding . . . _

_Harder . . ._

_Harder . . ._

_Harder still . . ._

"You seem to be . . . holding up pretty well . . . so far." She managed to say.

"Want you, Nyota . . . Ashayam (4) . . . Want you so badly . . . "

"Yeah, Baby . . . " She gasped.

"Trying to hold back . . . trying to hold back!"

"Damn it, Spock! Stop trying to protect me!" She cried, "Give in to it! . . . Give in to it!"

"Can't control the fire, Nyota . . . Can't control the fire!"

"Then let it burn!" She screamed, as she tore into the skin of his chest with her nails.

_It was the last thing she could remember . . ._

_Before . . ._

_A gentle whisper . . . _

_Nyota . . . _

_Nyota . . ._

_Please . . ._

_Wake up . . ._

_Wake up . . ._

_She was floating . . ._

_Drifting . . ._

_On top of the waves . . ._

_Far out to sea . . . _

_No land in sight . . ._

_No land in sight . . . _

_Nyota . . . _

_Water . . ._

_Nyota . . ._

_Surrounding her . . ._

_Please . . ._

_Lapping over her body . . ._

_Wake up . . ._

_Pulling her back under . . ._

_Wake up . . ._

_Into the deep . . ._

_Nyota lay in the bathtub . . ._

_Held up by Spock's arm . . ._

_The water . . ._

_The water still showed signs of her blood . . ._

_Despite the fact he had carefully bathed every part of her body . . ._

_And twice changed the water . . ._

_Yet . . ._

_Blood . . ._

_Her blood . . . _

_Was there for him to see . . ._

_And while, the consuming lust for her had finally been satisfied . . ._

_The cost was great . . . _

_For she continued to drift in a sea of unconsciousness . . ._

_Too far away . . ._

_Much too far away from him now . . ._

_And, The madness that had burned inside him . . ._

_Still had a hold of the Vulcan . . ._

_For despite what reason told him he should do . . ._

_The Blood Fever . . ._

_The Blood Fever . . . _

_The Blood Fever would not allow another to be with her . . ._

_Look upon her . . ._

_Touch her . . ._

_Not yet . . ._

_Even if that meant saving her life . . ._

_And, as a lone tear fell from the Vulcan's eye and fell upon his Ashayam . . . _

_Spock struggled to find a way he could possibly reach her . . ._

**Author****'****s ****Note: **In Chapter 35,Spock fights against a feeling of despair to find a way to revive Uhura. The Vulcan comes to realize there is only one way to bring her back to him.

Your comments are always appreciated.

1 In my story, "Needs," Uhura was almost raped in her room by another Cadet.

2 Uhura managed to knock out the rapist with a bottle before he could complete his malicious deed.

3 1 Corinthians 13: 7-8

4 The Vulcan word for "Beloved."


	35. Chapter 35 Blood Fever Part IV

**Author****'****s ****Note:** In Chapter 35,Spock fights against a feeling of despair in his desperate effort to find a way to revive Uhura from her unconsciousness, after she has suffered physical trauma as the result of the Vulcan's pon farr state. Spock thinks of a plan to save her, but he unexpectedly must first learn a lesson from Diarmuid before he has any chance of seeing her, again.

The author knows it will disappoint some of you, but she has no intention of rewriting Chapter 34. If you stay with the story, you will learn why the dramatic arc has been set in such a fashion. The writer promises, the "sweetness" you desire will one day come (perhaps, sooner than you think).

Yes, the author knows she has left most of you "hanging" for the last two weeks. However, she decided to deal with grading final exams and calculating semester grades before returning to _our__ favorite __twosome._She has been writing like a "crazed woman" for the last four days and will have two chapters posted this week. A third chapter will _possibly _be available by the end of next weekend. She wisely is no longer pretending she can wrap up the entire story by Christmas. However, these upcoming chapters primarily concern Spock and Uhura, so she hopes that will be enough enticement for you to come along for the rest of the ride (even when T'Lau and Sevat return for the final episodes).

One last note, the Vulcan words and phrases the writer has used in many of her chapters primarily come from the web source – "The Vulcan Language Dictionary." If you Google those words, you will find it easily.

As always, your comments are appreciated.

_A gentle whisper . . . _

_Nyota . . . _

_Nyota . . ._

_Please . . ._

_Wake up . . ._

_Wake up . . ._

_She was floating . . ._

_Drifting . . ._

_On top of the waves . . ._

_Far out to sea . . . _

_No land in sight . . ._

_No land in sight . . . _

_Nyota . . . _

_Water . . ._

_Nyota . . ._

_Surrounding her . . ._

_Please . . ._

_Lapping over her body . . ._

_Wake up . . ._

_Pulling her back under . . ._

_Wake up . . ._

_Into the deep . . ._

_Nyota lay in the bathtub . . ._

_Held up by Spock's arm . . ._

_The water . . ._

_The water still showed signs of . . ._

_Blood . . ._

_Her blood . . . _

_There . . ._

_For him to see . . ._

_Despite the fact he had bathed every inch of her body . . ._

_The blood . . ._

_Her blood . . ._

_Remained . . ._

_There . . ._

_In the water . . ._

_An unrelenting sexual orgy finally satisfied his all consuming lust for her . . . _

_But . . . _

_The cost was great . . . _

_For her body shut down in an attempt to protect itself . . . _

_Leaving her to drift in a sea of unconsciousness . . ._

_Too far away . . ._

_Much too far away from him now . . ._

_And, the madness that had burned inside him . . ._

_Still had a hold of the Vulcan . . ._

_Despite what reason told him he should do . . ._

_The Blood Fever . . ._

_The Blood Fever . . . _

_The Blood Fever would not allow another to be with her . . ._

_Look upon her . . ._

_Touch her . . ._

_Not yet . . ._

_Even if it meant saving her life . . ._

_And, as a lone tear from the Vulcan's eye fell upon his Ashayam1 . . . _

_Spock struggled to find a way he could possibly reach her . . ._

_Index and middle fingers upon her carotid artery . . . _

_He counted the faint beats that confirmed his visual assessment . . ._

_Barely alive . . . _

_She was barely alive . . . _

_Had to reach her . . . _

_Had to bring her back to him . . . _

_But how? _

_How could he reach her? _

_How could he save her? _

_And, it finally came to him . . . _

_Kash-nohv__2_ . . .

Despite his biracial heritage, from a very early age Spock displayed a capacity for the mind-meld technique that surpassed that of most other Vulcans. After passing his rite of passage into manhood,3 his father arranged for him to study and refine this ability under the tutelage of his people's elders. Considered an act of great intimacy, the procedure was not to be taken lightly. While mind-melds with humans had been previously initiated in rare instances, they were still considered quite dangerous for these subjects since Terrans had neither the discipline or training to take on the full onslaught of otherwise restrained Vulcan emotions.

Spock, himself, had never before attempted a mind-meld with a human, not even with his former lover - Leila Kalomi. So, secretive was he about this practice, he never even mentioned to her he had this ability. And, while the Vulcan understood the risk involved to be great, he believed this to be the best opportunity he had to retrieve Uhura from her unconscious state.

The water dripped down from her body as he lifted her up from the bathtub. He shielded her from the coolness of the air by pressing her against his warm, bare skin as he carried her into the adjoining room and laid her upon the plush towels he had placed on the bed. He quickly wrapped her body to stave off a chill. For a few moments, he beheld her delicate brown face. It was this face of innocence and virtue that fed his resolve to conduct the kash-nohv, despite the risks to the both of them.

_Placing the fingers of both hands upon the meld points of her face . . . _

_He recited the words of the ancients . . ._

"_Nahp,__hif-bi__tu__throks.__"__4_

_Closing his eyes . . . _

_He called to her . . . _

"_Nyota . . ." _

"_Nyota, I come for you . . ." _

"_Nyota . . ."_

_He called to her one more . . ._

"_Nyota, your man comes for you . . ."_

_And then . . ._

_A bright light . . . _

_A bright light blinded him upon entry . . . _

_He waited . . . _

_And waited . . . _

_And waited . . . _

_Prepared for her thoughts to join his . . . _

_But she could not be found . . . _

_She could not be found . . . _

"_Nyota . . ." _

_He called to her . . . _

"_Nyota . . ." _

_No answer . . . _

_There was no answer . . . _

"_This could not be . . ."_

_The Vulcan told himself . . ._

"_I cannot be . . ." _

"_Too late . . . "_

"_Too late . . . "_

_Deeper . . . _

_He willed himself to go deeper into her mind . . . _

_Against the blinding light . . . _

"_I must go deeper . . . " _

"_I must find her . . . "_

"_Nyota . . . "_

_He called to her, again . . . _

"_Nyota . . . " _

_No answer . . . _

_Then despair found passage to him . . . _

_And, the Vulcan began to feel its fatalistic grip upon him . . . _

_Pulling him down . . ._

_Away from the light . . . _

_Down . . . _

_Down . . . _

_Down . . . _

_Into the darkness . . . _

_Into a deep melancholy that threatened to overtake his soul . . . _

_For reason had spoken. . ._

_He could not save her . . . _

_Hope was gone . . ._

_Too late . . ._

_Too late . . ._

_And, now probably too late to even save himself . . . _

_As he was seemingly locked in a mental limbo from which he could not find the means of escape . . . _

_Then . . ._

_Unexpectedly, the reality of this dreaded fate served to sober him . . . _

_He told himself . . . _

"_If this is the end, then I will choose the last thoughts upon which I will ponder until my mind is no longer at my command. And, if I imagine a place where Nyota and I were most content, perhaps, she will find her way to me." _

At the House of Diarmuid, Spock sat at small rectangular table amidst the din of patrons filling the teahouse. Wearing a burgundy pique shirt and charcoal pants, he glanced at his chronometer as the Teahouse Manager brought a full tray to the Vulcan's table.

"Do you think she'll come here?" Diarmuid asked.

"We must be patient." Spock replied. "Punctuality for social occasions has never been one of her strong suits."

"I recall the last time my girl was here she was with that Vulcan know-it-all . . . uh . . . Semat . . . Selat . . . "

"Sevat." Spock corrected him.

"And to top that, for some bloody reason I have yet to figure out, you were keeping company with that b***h."

"T'Lau."

"Like I care to actually know her name."

"I believe it would be helpful to have some clarity in regards to the cast of characters to be in agreement on their identities."

"You knew who I was talking about."

"It seems you have used that pejorative quite liberally in regards to the women I happened to have brought to the teahouse over the years."

"Look, Spock, I've known you longer than most people would care to admit, so I can tell it to you straight."

"Tell me, Diarmuid, has there ever been a time when you have actually held your tongue?"

"Stop for a minute with your smart mouth and just listen to me."

"Do I have a choice?" The Vulcan quipped.

"I've got to tell you I've never been much impressed with your dalliances, which for the most part can best be categorized as _one __night __stands._ That is, of course, with the exception of Nyota. In such a small package, she's certainly a whole lot of woman."

"Diarmuid, have I ever told you that you are quite a wordsmith?"

"Not that I can recall."

"There is a reason for that."

"Are you going to behave?"

"Are you going to keep talking?" Spock retorted.

Diarmuid glared at the Vulcan, before he continued. "As I was saying, Nyota is a whole lot of woman. She's bright, sassy when she needs to be, and has a good heart. Yes, a heart big enough even to make up for the one _you __lack!__"_

"Have you completed your commentary, yet?"

"_And_, as a bonus, that girl is quite _easy__ on__ the__ eyes_._"_

Spock suddenly looked away from Diarmuid as if trying to deduce the possible the meaning of the phrase.

Diarmuid remarked, "You Vulcan bonehead, it means she's attractive _as__ all__ get-out_."

"As _all __get-out_?" Spock echoed. "Diarmuid, is it at all possible for you to speak standard Federation without adding your nonsensical phrases? It would definitely aid our ability to communicate."

"Argh!" Diarmuid cried out. "I tell you if Nyota would give me just one sign . . . just one little sign . . . I'd take her for myself and wouldn't be fool enough to ever let her go."

"It is indeed fortunate Nyota is far too intelligent to ever let that happen."

"Maybe so, but since she was insane enough to get mixed up with you, I can't help but think I might have a chance or, at least, someone else would have a chance to treat her the way she deserves."

A now somber Vulcan again looked to his chronometer and then to the door that was still void of her presence.

"Not here, yet, eh?" Diarmuid asked rhetorically. When Spock did not readily answer, the Irishman added, "Why don't you just make her appear like the rest of us?"

"That which is one's katra or what Nyota might refer to as her soul is not a product of my imagination. It is her very essence. Nyota has to want to be here. If I try to force her, it would be an act akin to rape."

"So, you mean our girl ain't coming? We're not going to see her, again?"

"I don't know."

Silence.

"Hey! What's that you're doing now?" Diarmuid challenged him. "Staring with regret at a closed door, when you should be looking for another one that surely is opening up for us."5

Spock reflected on the statement for a few moments and then spoke from his heart. "It is true . . . Nyota's tender feelings toward me are unmerited. Her love for me is, indeed, a mystery I have still not been able to understand. Yet, although I may find myself in this enigmatic state, I am most grateful . . . most grateful she has bestowed these precious gifts upon me."

Diarmuid stared at him with a skeptic eye. "Haven't we already heard this before? Are you not replaying your pitiful declaration of your unworthiness to be the recipient of her affections? I tell you, Vulcan, this sound does grow tiresome."

"You mock these sentiments, because they are alien to you." Spock contended. "You do not know what you speak."

"Now, look who's calling the kettle black! You think you know about love just because she so freely gives it to you? Listen, Vulcan, it's not a pedestrian sport. You can't just live vicariously through her feelings for you and not give anything back."

The Vulcan's eyes flashed with anger at the indictment. "Nyota knows how I feel about her."

"Are you so sure?"

"Is she not my woman? Have I not come to claim her?"

"She's not a possession, Spock. Something you can pick up at the lost and found. You've got to be willing to let her in. Let down those barriers that keep her from finding out who you really are. A girl like that can show you help you find the answers . . . that is, if you're willing."

Silence.

And, then the Vulcan fought in vain to suppress the fear lodged deep within him, as he quietly confessed, "What if she does not like what she finds? To lose her . . . to lose her would be . . . _unbearable.__"_

"There is no shame in having lost at love. The shame is in not having loved at all."

"I do love her." He said with great yearning. "I swear I love her with all my heart."

Diarmuid's face broke out into a wide grin. Then he remarked, "So, why are you wasting your breath telling me? She's the one that ought to hear it."

"Hear what?"

_For a moment . . . _

_The Vulcan was taken aback by her sudden presence . . ._

_He rose up from his seat and took her in with his eyes . . ._

_The sight of the petite East African woman with the warm inviting smile . . . _

_Gave him much comfort . . ._

_For she . . ._

_His Nyota . . ._

_Had finally arrived . . ._

Diarmuid took a couple of steps toward Spock and whispered in his ear, "And, this time, Vulcan . . . don't f**k it up!"

**Author****'****s ****Note: **In Chapter 36, Spock and Uhura undergo several rounds of verbal and sexual play within the Vulcan's imaginary teahouse world. The author already has most of the chapter written and plans to post it within the next 24 hours.

Your comments are always appreciated.

1 The word is Vulcan for "Beloved."

2 The term is Vulcan for mind-meld.

3 Known as the "Kahs-wan."

4 The Vulcan phrase translates as "Your thoughts, give them to me."

5 This is a paraphrase of one of my favorite quotes by Alexander Graham Bell – "When one door closes, another opens; but we often look so long and so regretfully upon the closed door that we do not see the one which has opened for us."


	36. Chapter 36 Blood Fever Part V

**Author****'****s**** Note:** In Chapter 36, Spock and Uhura engage in verbal and sexual play in a mental forum created by the Vulcan via a mind-meld.

As always, your comments are appreciated.

In a desperate effort to revive Uhura from unconsciousness, Spock attempted a mind-meld with the East African. After failing to connect with her essence, the Vulcan recreated the House of Diarmuid within his mind to entice Uhura to join him. As the prospects for her arrival dimmed, Teahouse Manager Diarmuid challenged the Vulcan's emotional readiness to contribute to the success of his relationship with Uhura.

"I do love her." Spock responded with great yearning. "I swear I love her with all my heart."

Diarmuid's face broke out into a wide grin. Then he remarked, "So, why are you wasting your breath telling me? She's the one that ought to hear it."

"Hear what?"

_For a moment . . . _

_The Vulcan was taken aback by her sudden presence . . ._

_He rose up from his seat and took her in with his eyes . . ._

_The sight of the petite East African woman with the warm inviting smile . . . _

_Gave him much comfort . . ._

_For she . . ._

_His Nyota . . ._

_Had finally arrived . . ._

Diarmuid took a couple of steps toward Spock and whispered in his ear, "And, this time, Vulcan . . . don't f**k it up!"

Suddenly feeling tongue-tied and awkward in her presence, he could only clasp his hands behind his back as he allowed Diarmuid to deliver the first lines to her.

"Well, here's my darling!" The Teahouse Manager exclaimed. "We were wondering when you were going to show up."

The East African did not take her eyes off of Spock as she answered, "There was nothing to worry about. I might not always be there when you call for me, but I'm always _right __on __time_."

_The Vulcan had missed her quick wit . . ._

_Her enthused embrace of the spoken word . . ._

_Her agile turn of a phrase . . ._

_But, for now, Diarmuid still served as the ringmaster of the conversation . . ._

"What's that you're sporting there, girl?" Diarmuid asked. "A new hairdo?"

"A what?" A surprised Uhura responded. Opening her purse, she took out a mirror and noticed her hair in her usual ponytail, but the texture appeared different. Upon feeling the smoothness of her hair with her hand, she shot Spock a look of indictment. "I suppose this is your doing."

"I thought you might want to try a different style." Spock remarked.

"Well, you thought wrong. I have never processed my hair, Spock. And, I don't mean to begin now."

"Well, ain't this a great start, Romeo." Diarmuid chided the Vulcan.

Spock disregarded the Irishman's comment and replied to her, "Nyota, you are a participant in a creation of my imagination."

"But I feel as though I have control of my own thoughts and actions."

"You do. However, it is within a construct that I have devised. It will be this way until we gain consciousness."

"Did I miss something?" Diarmuid inquired. "Just what in the world are you two talking about?"

"It is not your concern." Spock told him. "You may now bring us the water for our tea."

"Come now, Spock, where are your manners? Shouldn't we first take care of the lady's needs?" The Teahouse Manager said, before turning to the East African. "May I have your jacket, Nyota?"

"Of course." Uhura replied, seemingly pleased with Diarmuid's gesture. She took hold of jacket's pull tab to zip it down, but then suddenly hesitated as she looked warily at Spock.

"Is there a problem, Nyota?" The Vulcan asked her.

"Spock, you've already altered my hair. Shouldn't I now be concerned about what I might be wearing underneath this jacket?"

Spock commented, "I assure you, Nyota, you will find your attire to be both tasteful and attractive."

Uhura considered his claim, but then finally unzipped her jacket to reveal an ivory knit top with a layered black and white pencil skirt. The East African nodded approvingly, while Diarmuid shook his head as he draped her jacket across his arm.

"What's wrong with you, man?" He remarked to Spock with a tinge of disappointment in his tone. "You could have at least given us a little cleavage to look at."

Uhura's smile widened as Diarmuid moved away from the table. Taking a closer look at her outfit, she noticed her skirt ended just above the knee and stylish black leather boots covered her legs to a point above her calves. It amused her that not even in this imaginary world would Spock allow her to appear immodestly before other men.

"Are you pleased with the way I have attired you?" He asked smugly as if already knowing the answer.

She seated herself, while remarking. "I'm still not crazy about the hair, but the outfit will do."

"It will _do?_" He questioned, as he joined her at the table. "Does not the color complement your skin making it seem supple and radiant? Do not the style and fabric choices accent your physical attributes in a most alluring manner? I doubt if you could have selected a more suitable wardrobe for this occasion."

"You mean, according to your criteria."

"Do our tastes not intersect?"

"That's not the point, Spock. I dress to please myself, not some man. And, before you get too satisfied with your newly found fashion stylist talents, I should tell you there is something you neglected."

"I think not. If you are discreet, you will find you are wearing the appropriate undergarments."

"No, it's jewelry, Spock. Even in uniform, I feel absolutely naked if I don't have on at least a pair of earrings." She turned her head slightly and placed several fingers near her ear to draw focus to one of her bare lobes.

"It is not, yet, time for the adornment."

"The adornment? What's that supposed to mean?"

"It will be revealed to you in due time."

"That's a bull s**t answer if I ever heard one." Diarmuid commented as he returned to the table with a pot of hot water. "In a moment, she's going to get ready to leave us and it'll be all your fault."

"I do not remember asking for your opinion." Spock retorted.

"It's all right, Boss. As always, my commentary comes free of charge. After all, somebody has got to be _real_."

"Diarmuid, in this context you do not exist. You are merely a plot device."

"Like hell I am!" The Irishman shot back. "There's no way you can be at the teahouse and not have me here with it."

"So, you are equating yourself with one of the establishment fixtures?"

"I'm in your head, you damn fool Vulcan. I'm that part of your conscience that's here to kick you in the ass when you mistreat this fine girl."

Spock appeared a bit flustered, as he tried to remain calm. He curtly told the Irishman, "Leave us."

"Don't worry, darling." Diarmuid told Uhura. "I won't be far if you need me."

The East African grinned as the Teahouse Manager walked away. "You know, I kind of like that guy."

Spock poured the hot water into the two teacups, as well as, a ceramic pot on the table. "Sometimes, I doubt my judgment for ever introducing you to him."

"Diarmuid can be a busybody and a little crude at times, but he's a good friend to you. The kind of friend who may not always tell you what you want to hear, but instead lets you know what you need to hear." She watched as Spock opened a tea tin and retrieved green tealeaves to place in the ceramic pot. "Captain Pike is one of your closest friends, isn't he?"

"That is correct."

"What about Sevat?"

The Vulcan placed the lid on the pot. "Sevat never was and will never be anything remotely close to the definition of a friend."

"He seems to know a lot about you."

"I have no Vulcan friends."

"You mean, here, on Earth."

"There is no reason to correct me, Nyota. My previous statement needs no qualification."

The full impact of his words caused her to sit back in her seat. She thought, _How __lonely __it __must __have __been __for__ him __growing __up__ on __his __home __planet._While the East African knew any sign of pity would repulse him, there was something she wanted to know.

"Spock, you chose to pursue studies at Starfleet rather than the Vulcan Science Academy. Did that choice have anything to do with the lack of camaraderie you felt with other Vulcans?"

"No, that is not the reason why I did not accept an appointment at the VSA. One does not feel a lack for that which one has not experienced."

"Then, why didn't you study there?"

"This may be difficult for you to believe, but there are some matters upon which my people can be somewhat intolerant."

Uhura tried her best not to roll her eyes. By experience, she certainly knew what he said was true.

"Moreover," Spock continued, "while Starfleet facilities and research at the time were admittedly far behind those of Vulcan, I found my colleagues and research assistants to be more open to examining phenomenon heretofore believed to be contradictory to current scientific thought."

Uhura nodded, yet, she had a feeling something seemed to be unspoken. She decided to press on. "Spock, when you mentioned a sense of intolerance, did it concern your biracial heritage?"

Spock did not reply, but instead focused on the preparation of the tea. Disappointed in his unwillingness to share personal details of his life with her, she sensed a barrier between them she did not know how to penetrate. She then resigned herself to watching Spock as he emptied the water from the teacups into the pot.

"I don't understand why you put water into the cups and later poured that same water back into the pot." She commented, knowing he would feel no hesitation to speak of this particular passion of his.

"It is a method of warming the cups to ready them for the brewed tea."

"But you will place hot liquid in the cups, anyways. I don't see how first warming the cups will make much difference in the taste."

"Nyota, it is my hope you do not have the misfortune of being in the presence of someone who improperly prepares this exquisite tea for you. Warming the cups in this fashion is a time tested practice at least 2,500 years old."

"All right . . . all right. I should know better by now not to question your knowledge of tea."

"Perfect." Spock announced, after sliding his index finger slowly along the vessel. "You may try it, Nyota."

Uhura imitated the Vulcan's method of testing the temperature of the steeped tea. "It feels slightly cooler than other teas I have sampled with you or Diarmuid."

"What is it called?" Uhura inquired, as Spock filled their cups.

"This tea is known as Gykuro." The Irishman remarked, as he appeared with a small tray bearing honey, milk and sugar. "It brews at a lower temperature than most other teas."

"Diarmuid, why are you bringing those items to this table?" Spock asked, with his voice making no attempt to hide his disdain.

"I thought Nyota might be wanting to use it. When she had her tea lessons with me, she sampled green teas but didn't care for it too much."1

Uhura looked down at her cup and noticed the jade color of the tea. "I'm sorry, Spock, I didn't know you were preparing a green tea for me. Diarmuid's right. When I tried it, the bitter edge to it didn't sit well with me at all. So, I think I'll be better off if I just pass on it."

"So, what else can I get you?" Diarmuid reached for Uhura's cup, but Spock's hand stopped his progress.

"You may go, now." Spock told the Irishman.

"After I find out what else I can get the lady, I'll do just that."

"I have everything Nyota requires at the moment. Leave us, Diarmuid, and take your gastronomic nightmare with you."

Diarmuid hesitated, but finally snatched up his tray and begrudgingly moved away.

"Spock, he was just trying to help."

"If he already has had the opportunity to set your taste against green teas, then he has been no help at all."

"OK . . . OK. I'll try your brew." She conceded and took up the cup in her hand. As taught by Spock, she first held the cup to her lips and took a moment to allow the aroma of the tea to enter her nostrils and come inside her body. She closed her eyes as she allowed the warm liquid to flow into her mouth. She let the brew tickle her tongue for a few moments, before letting it escape down her throat.

Uhura opened her eyes to see Spock set down his own cup after having sampled it. "Did not your experience leave a hint of sweetness at the end of your tasting?" He asked, already assured of her answer. "The process of cultivating the tea leaves in the shade for its first twenty days of growth encourages an increase in the amino acids and caffeine in the plant. This method results in a sweeter taste upon steeping the leaves."

"Hmmmmm . . . " Uhura intoned.

Spock studied the East African, and then remarked, "That expression is a bit vague. Could you please clarify your intended meaning?"

"I must admit it tasted better than other green teas I have tried, but it seems like it needs . . . _something._"

"What possibly could be added to improve an impeccable cup of tea?"

"I think a little sugar might do." She told him innocently.

"Surely, you do not expect me to call for Diarmuid's return with his infamous tray?"

"I hardly think Diarmuid has the type of sugar I'm talking about." The East African replied.

When the Vulcan finally caught the glint of mischief in her eyes, he decided to play along. "What form does this sugar take?"

"It's brown sugar, of course. It is a scientific fact that brown sugar pairs quite well with something . . . uh, something . . . _green_."

"_A __scientific__ fact_?"

"Oh, yes."

"Can you identify a particular branch of science that would be relevant to this discussion?"

"Culinary science, of course."

"I believe the field is considered more of an art than a science." Spock quipped.

"Food presentation is indeed an art; however, food preparation involves a chemistry in which something common is transformed into something quite extraordinary."

"Your description sounds more like alchemy, rather than chemistry."

"Why thank you."

Although amused by her response, the Vulcan replied. "It was not meant to be a compliment."

"And, I did not take it that way." She smiled and sat back comfortably in her chair. "I know who I'm dealing with."

"You assert you _know_ who you are dealing with, yet, you remain at this table. There are many who may question your ability to judge character."

"You came for me." She said quietly, as she attempted to recall the experience. "I was drifting away . . . Funny, but I wasn't afraid . . . it was so calm, peaceful . . . I didn't know where I was going, but . . . I wasn't afraid."

_Silence. _

_The East African could see it in his eyes . . . _

_Something unspoken . . . _

_And, she decided she would not continue to tolerate these silences between them._

"Spock, you must talk to me."

"Your tea is cooling. It will soon be below the optimum temperature for its enjoyment."

"Damn this tea! Do you really think I care more about it, than I do about you?" She pleaded, "Baby, don't shut me out. Talk to me."

_Silence. _

_And, then he told her . . ._

"I was afraid."

The Vulcan's stark admission took her aback. Still, Uhura managed to say, "I can't imagine you being afraid of anything."

"The fear of losing you was quite real. It was most . . . unsettling." He told her, now unable to abate the trembling in his voice. "Couldn't lose you . . . I couldn't lose you." He turned his face away from her, ashamed of his display of raw emotion.

"Oh, Spock . . . " Uhura cried out as she brought one of her hands over his. "I wasn't ready to leave you . . . I heard you call for me . . . I listened to your voice and followed its sound until I found my way back to you . . . You came for me, Baby . . . You came for me and that's all that matters."

"Taluhkmash-vehk'dular."2 He confessed.

"Once more, sir." The East African said playfully.

"Taluhkmash-vehk'dular. Nyota." He repeated with no hesitation.

"My, God, Man! Spock, are you still carrying on a conversation?" Diarmuid cried out from across the room. "Enough of that damn cerebral foreplay! Just kiss the girl!"

When Spock turned back to Uhura, her sparkling eyes and wide grin conveyed her amusement. The Vulcan remarked, "I suppose it would be appropriate for us to conduct our chemistry experiment."

"Would you say the conditions are ripe?"

"Most certainly. For the purpose of our test, you can supply the _brown __sugar._"

"But, what should we do for something green?" She playfully mused. "As you had predicted, the tea has cooled to a point that it is no longer fit for our consumption."

"The blood that runs throughout my body has a green hue. Thus, I believe I may qualify as _something__.__.__.__green._"

"Under the circumstances, I suppose _you_ will have to do."

_Her lips parted to allow the tip of her tongue to come through the passage she had created . . ._

_She seductively slid the tip slowly . . ._

_So, very slowly . . ._

_About her lips until they appeared to shimmer . . . _

_And although the Vulcan's mouth shamelessly began to water in anticipation . . ._

_She was not ready to satisfy him . . ._

_Not yet . . ._

_The East African rose from her seat . . . _

_And, walked about the table until she stood a hairsbreadth behind him . . ._

In this mental forum, Spock soon came to realize the East African's inhibitions would appear easier for her to disregard with no perception of real consequences to temper her aroused drive.

_Sexual . . . . tension . . . rising . . ._

_Her hands cupped his shoulders and . . . as she placed her hands on his shoulders . . ._

_Squeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeezed . . . _

_With her lips poised next to one of his ears, her tongue swept across its tip, giving rise to his arousal . . ._

_A sigh of pleasure . . . _

_Escaped from his lips . . ._

Uhura whispered, "Baby, must we have an audience?"

While intellectually he knew the patrons in the scenario did not exist, Spock did not want to do anything to deter her performance in this_ experiment._

He informed her, "They have left us, Nyota."

The East African raised her head and looked about the room to confirm his claim. "Well, done." She told him.

"Then, if you are pleased," he suggested, "Come around before me where I can better see you."

"Oh, no . . . not, yet."

_The Vulcan . . ._

_Gasped . . ._

_He gasped as her lips found the nape of his neck . . ._

_And, began to suck . . ._

"Nyota . . ."

He finally found the breath to say in between his panting . . .

"You obviously . . . have been doing some . . . reading."

She lifted her head to once, again, find his ear and informed him, "To prepare for this '_mission.__' _I read about the Vulcan male anatomy. Dr. McCoy tipped me off to those euphemisms your physicians use to avoid using the term, erogenous zone."

"Dr. McCoy . . . you say? Remind me . . . to later . . . commend . . . the good doctor on his . . . AAAAAHHHHH! . . . medical expertise."

Then, the unmistakable sound of a glass breaking filled the air.

"Spock, get rid of Diarmuid, too." Uhura demanded.

The Irishman rose up from his hiding place behind a table and protested, "You can't get rid of me. He needs . . . "

Upon Diarmuid's abrupt disappearance, the East African showed her appreciation by sliding one of her leather boot-clad legs across his lap so she could straddle him. She felt the Vulcan's large hands hungrily grasp her hips to hold her firmly against him.

"Shan'hal'lak, Nyota." He told her with his eyes filled with desire. "I never believed such a thing was possible, but my own experience proves differently."

_His lips upon her neck . . ._

_Nibbling . . ._

_Sucking . . ._

_Making her so . . ._

_Hot!_

_Yet, the linguist managed to say . . ._

"Shan'hal'lak? . . . I do not recall that Vulcan term . . . What does it mean?"

The Vulcan raised his head with his face betraying a look of incredulity. "Nyota, would you rather I serve as a lexicon or make love to you? Which shall it be?"

"I would prefer the latter." She answered, although knowing by the lust in his voice and her own need for him that there was no choice to be made at all.

"Then, come woman!" He demanded as his hands grasped the hem of her skirt. "And, give me a taste of your brown sugar!"

**Author****'****s ****Note:** In Chapter 37,Spock and Uhura deal with the reality of the physical trauma suffered as a consequence of the pon farr. Also, the Vulcan makes another confession about his love for the East African.

Your comments are always appreciated.

1 In one of the earlier chapters of this story, it was revealed Uhura secretly took lessons on tea from Diarmuid to become more informed about one of Spock's favorite pastimes. The lessons ended upon the Vulcan's discovery of the lessons and his disclosure asserting the activity to be an infringement upon an intimate practice Spock desired Uhura experience with him alone.

2 The expression is Vulcan for "I cherish you."


	37. Chapter 37 Blood Fever Part VI

**Author's Note:** In Chapter 37, Spock tends to Uhura who has suffered physical trauma as the result of the Vulcan's pon farr experience. The East African questions Spock's ability to admit his love for her.

As always, your comments are appreciated.

_A dull throbbing pain . . ._

_Uhura awakened to a dull throbbing pain between her legs . . ._

_And then, she remembered . . . _

_The pon farr . . ._

_Her arrival at a cabin in the Sierra Mountains . . ._

_And . . ._

_Spock . . ._

_Possessed by the Blood Fever . . ._

_Ravished her body . . . _

_Until she was no longer conscious . . . _

_The pain . . ._

_Was so real . . . _

_But it was not her main concern . . ._

_Spock . . ._

_Did her visit do him any good?_

_Was he all right?_

_She struggled to become fully awake . . ._

_She wanted to see him . . . _

_Had to see him . . ._

_And upon coaxing her eyes to open . . ._

_She soon realized he was already near her . . ._

_Lying nude on his back next to her . . . _

_The East African raised her head to get a better view of his face . . ._

_But as she did . . ._

_The cool air came in contact with her skin . . ._

_Calling attention to the fact she, too, was naked covered only by a thin blanket . . ._

_Self-conscious of her state of undress, she pulled the cover more securely about herself . . ._

_And then, turned her attention back to the Vulcan . . . _

_He appeared . . ._

_Exhausted . . ._

_Dark circles around his eyes . . ._

_His skin looking dull and pale in the ambient light finding its way into the room between the shades of the blinds . . . _

_Yet, even in this state he seemed . . ._

_So beautiful . . ._

"Spock."

Uhura tried to call to him, but her parched throat would not easily allow her to make a sound. She tried her best to summon any remnant of moisture in her mouth and attempted to call to him, again.

"Spock."

While the sound emanating from her lips was not appreciably louder, the Vulcan began to awaken. To help revive him, she let her fingers play in the soft wisps of black hair that covered his chest. As she did so, Uhura noticed small scabs had formed over several recent looking topical scars on his upper torso. Finally, one of his hands began to stir and came up to cover her mischievous one, as if to quiet the pesky annoyance. Then, his eyes abruptly opened as he called her name.

"Nyota." His voice sounded husky from a lack of water, but not as dry as hers. "You have come out of your state of unconsciousness."

Uhura began to respond, but before she could speak Spock unexpectedly left her. She did not feel abandoned for long as he returned quickly with a glass and pitcher of water. He gently lifted her up and arranged pillows behind her, so she could sit up against them. He then brought the glass of tepid water to her lips.

"No . . . Don't think I can." She told him weakly.

"You must, Nyota." He said firmly.

"Nauseous."

"Drink." He demanded, while lightly pressing the glass against her lips.

Uhura finally relented, knowing she was probably severely dehydrated. Willing herself to part her lips, she then took one sip. He held the glass for her and persistently called on her to take another taste . . . and another . . . and another . . . and another . . . until she held up her hand to signal her inability to take any more. The East African could tell by Spock's face he did not seem totally convinced of her satiety. He held up the glass noting the remaining contents.

"You drank approximately 125 grams of water. You will need much more to replace what you have lost."

"How long . . . How long have I been like this?"

"I estimate nearly 79 hours have passed."

"Three days? Oh, Spock . . . my communicator . . . it's in my bag."

"What need have you for that instrument?" He asked, his displeasure clearly evident in his tone.

"I must contact Dr. McCoy . . . He'll be worried about me."

"He and Captain Pike have already tried to enter. They were persuaded not to do so."

"But why? Hasn't the pon farr been satisfied?"

"When they came, I was still within the grips of the Blood Fever. On a primal level, their presence was interpreted as an attempt to take away my mate."

"Spock . . . you did not hurt them did you?"

"The Captain has experience with me under the influence of the pon farr. He wisely restrained Dr. McCoy and convinced him to return at a later time."

"But now that I have regained consciousness, surely I can speak with Dr. McCoy to reassure him."

"No." He stated firmly.

Uhura looked into his eyes and could tell something was still not right with Spock. She did not fear him, but was uncertain of his current condition.

"Spock, you're still feeling the effects of the Blood Fever, aren't you?"

Silence.

"Listen, Mister." She summoned up all of her strength to command his compliance. "You can't close up on me, now. Answer my question."

"Yes . . . yes . . . the effects are still evident."

"How long does it last?"

"Four to five days.

"Four to five days?" Uhura repeated in a hushed tone. She knew in her current physical condition she could hardly survive another round of his rough sexual acts.

He remarked, "You need not be concerned about me attempting intercourse during the remaining period. That particular impulse, indeed, has been sufficiently appeased. However, my capacity to reason has been subjugated by an ancient instinct to protect. Intellectually, I know what I do is contradictory to civilized norms. Yet, at present I find myself unable to alter my behavior."

The East African studied Spock. She did not sense he was lying to her, but she did not like the idea of essentially being held hostage to a Vulcan biological imperative.

Once again, Spock offered the glass of water, but Uhura shook her head. He told her, "You must drink, Nyota."

"I don't feel like it." She said, fuming.

"Your body requires it."

"I said I don't feel like it."

"Nyota, your health depends on it. You must be reasonable.."

"Isn't that ironic coming from you?" She shot back.

Unmoved by her comment, the Vulcan continued to hold the glass before her. Uhura finally relented after realizing her options were indeed limited if she continued to feel incapacitated. However, this time she took the glass from his hand and quickly drank the remainder of the contents.

With a circumspect eye, Spock watched as she struggled to keep the water down as a result of drinking it too fast for the intake of her dehydrated body. However, after a few minutes, she felt the queasiness in her stomach begin to dissipate.

When she saw Spock pour another glass, she told him, "Oh, no . . . You must be crazy if you think I'm going to drink that, right . . . _burp . . ._ now . . . excuse me."

"You should try to take another glass."

"Oh no, it's your turn."

"My turn?"

"Your turn to drink the water. I'm sure you're also in need of it."

"I brought the water for you, Nyota."

"Is it being rationed, Spock?"

"The cabin is equipped with adequate access to a water supply."

"Then, drink up!"

The Vulcan reasoned it best to placate her by acquiescing to her demand. Afterwards, he poured the remaining water from the pitcher into the glass.

"No, Spock." She pleaded. "I really couldn't take even another sip right now."

"I am just readying it for your future intake." He remarked as he set the full glass and pitcher back on the nightstand. "Is there anything else I can get for you?"

"No, I'm fine." She said, although the cramping between her legs had not lessened since awakening.

"You appear as if you are in discomfort."

"Didn't you hear what I said?"

"Your facial expression tells a different story."

"For the last time, Spock. I feel just fine!" Uhura commented against the involuntary grimace that suddenly came across her face. She then pulled her blanket up so it came up to her neck.

Spock looked at her curiously. "Why do you shield yourself from me?"

"Shield myself? What are you talking about?"

"You have positioned the coverlet to prohibit my gaze upon your body."

When Uhura finally deciphered his meaning, the humor she derived from his comment momentarily took her mind off of her pain. "No, Spock, that's not it."

"Then, why do you conceal yourself in this fashion?"

"I am naked."

"So, am I. However, as you can see, I place no barrier between us."

"Look, Spock. As a faculty member with his own living quarters, I am sure you can take advantage of the luxury of walking about in your birthday suit in the privacy of your own home. However, that's not a practice afforded to cadets cohabiting in the dorms."

"Between lovers, there is no need for obstructions."

"Lovers? Is that what you think we are?"

"Did you not willingly give yourself to me?"

"Yes, but Spock, I do not confuse that with us being lovers."

"Are you not in love with me?"

"I would not be here if that were not true."

"Then, I do not understand how you can say we are not lovers."

"Funny." She remarked with a sobering tone.

"Nyota, I was not attempting to make a joke."

"I was commenting on the fact you claim we're lovers and, yet, you won't speak the words."

"What words?"

"I'm not surprised you had to ask you, since it hardly seems to be a phrase which comes easily off your tongue. Three words, _I love you_."

"I fail to understand the significance of your statement." The Vulcan retorted.

"That's part of the problem."

"Explain."

"Your inability to say it . . . to tell me that you love me is the issue."

"I have said it."

"Twice." She charged. "I have only heard you say it twice, Spock."

"Nyota, my affections do not change with the seasons. If you were not human, you would not be so insecure."

"Well, I guess, being a human I cannot help myself." She replied angrily, before demanding, "Spock . . . I need my bag."

The Vulcan hesitated, remembering it contained her communicator.

Aware of his reluctance, she informed Spock, "Dr. McCoy gave me some pain relievers before I came here. I better take one now."

The Vulcan retrieved her bag and placed it by her side. He watched as she opened it and removed a small medical kit. She withdrew a disposable hypodermic injector and gave herself a shot in the arm as was demonstrated in her emergency medical course module. As she gratefully began to feel the impact of the medicine within her body, she also became aware of Spock's steadfast attentions concerning her well-being.

"Are you beginning to feel more comfortable?" He asked, as he examined the other contents of the kit.

"Yes."

"I would have administered the pain reliever, myself, if I had known you had it in your possession. Dr. McCoy chose well the items in this kit to cover a wide variety of medical issues."

Spock withdrew a vial from the bag, causing Uhura to catch her breath with the discovery. The Vulcan removed the top, sniffed the contents, and dipped the tip of his pinky in it. After examining its properties, he concluded, "Chloral hydrate."

"Yes." Uhura replied after a brief hesitation.

"It is quite an effective sleep inducing narcotic, especially when taken by someone of Vulcan ancestry."

Uhura remarked, "Dr. McCoy's kit contains several redundant products. I am sure I will not be in need of all of these sedatives."

"You and I both know this item was not meant for you. Colorless and tasteless when mixed in a liquid, I doubt if I could have detected its presence. It could have provided you with a means of escape. Dr. McCoy is quite a resourceful physician, I will not underestimate him, again."

"It should not be like this, Spock. Remaining here should be my choice, not because some genetic condition won't allow you to think straight."

The Vulcan looked to her and asked, "What can I say to persuade you to make it your choice?"

"Spock, if I have to tell you, it's . . . " Uhura turned her head away from him, unable to finish the sentence.

Silence.

Spock sat the vial down on the nightstand and retrieved the water glass. Bringing it up to her lips, he waited for Uhura to open her mouth. This time she did so with little hesitancy and took in a couple of sips.

When she held up her hand to signal she had enough, Spock urged, "You have, yet, to fully rehydrate yourself. You must continue to drink from the water."

"I will, Spock. Just give me a few minutes."

The Vulcan brought down the glass, silently awaiting her readiness to consume more of the liquid.

"I believe you missed your calling." Uhura quipped. "You would have made a great nurse."

"I must disagree with your assessment." He remarked. "I came to know someone well of that vocation. As a consequence, I do not take lightly the qualities required to excel at that profession."

Uhura recalled McCoy informed her of Spock acquiring the service of Nurse/Therapist Christine Chapel. She wondered if Chapel was the one to which he was referring, but she chose not to press the matter at this time. She did not want to get sidetracked into thinking about the Vulcan and his experiences with other women. _After all, _she reasoned, _he did come for me. _

Spock noticed how Uhura abruptly sat back against her pillow. "Nyota, are you still feeling discomfort?"

"No." She replied after a few moments. "It's just . . . strange."

"Please explain what you are finding to be abnormal."

"Wait a moment." Deep in thought, she closed her eyes trying to bring her memories to the forefront. "A dream . . . I recall a dream . . . I was floating on water . . . no land in sight . . . time didn't matter . . . and then . . . I heard your voice . . . calling for me . . . and I wondered . . . " She opened her eyes and sought the Vulcan's. "I wondered, what took you so long?"

"I never left your side, Nyota. I was here for you."

"No." She gently refuted him. "You were not with me, Spock . . . not until . . ." She paused, trying to remember. "I ended up at . . . the House of Diarmuid?" She laughed lightly. "What a crazy dream!"

"It was no dream, Nyota."

"Look, Spock, what do you know about it? I mean it's not like you can get into my head."

"You were slipping further away from me with every minute. The mind meld was the only way."

"Mind meld." She said, startled. "You? I heard rumors about the practice, but I've never thought it was really possible."

"The practice was suppressed for many centuries, but it has gained greater acceptance among my people in modern times."

"You were reading my mind?"

"It is unethical to examine another's thoughts without their permission. I was not even sure if I could link with a human or if such an incursion would cause damage to an undisciplined mind. However, I felt it necessary to make the attempt in an effort to revive you."

"Wait . . . you're trying to tell me, you came into my mind and actually created the illusion of the House of Diarmuid?"

"I thought you might be more receptive to join me there, since our experiences at that establishment have usually been most pleasurable."

Uhura smiled, unable to hide her delight with his revelation. He shared this moment with her, enjoying the sight of her.

"Oh, my!" She suddenly exclaimed as her smile turned into a self-conscious laugh. "I remember that dream . . . or, whatever it was . . . showed me seemingly quite secure about my sexuality. I doubt if I could consciously recreate that behavior."

"It is within you, Nyota. The fullness of your sexuality will ripen over time, I assure you. That is, with the proper instruction."

"From you, I presume."

"Is there any question?"

Uhura gave Spock an incredulous look before telling him, "I think I could use some more water now."

The Vulcan lifted the glass towards her, but this time she took it from his hand. He thought she might repeat her ill-chosen performance of downing the remainder of the water. However, instead, she took a couple of swallows and continued to hold the glass within her two hands.

"It all seems one-sided, Spock."

"Explain."

"I'm not your student anymore. I haven't been so for some time."

"I am well aware of that fact, Nyota."

"Really? I'm not so sure."

"You sound displeased."

"Well, you got that right." Uhura said coolly as she took another sip of water.

"What is the reasoning behind such a reaction?"

"Spock, I can't keep explaining myself."

"Why not?"

Uhura shook her head in disbelief. "How is it we supposedly experienced a mind meld, but we seem to have no better understanding of each other than before?"

Silence.

"You came for me." Uhura said, suddenly realizing. "But, you weren't ready to let me in."

"We joined consciousness."

"You only showed me the part of yourself you wanted me to see. You wouldn't let me in." She added with sorrow. "Spock, you still won't let me in."

_Spock knew she spoke the truth . . . _

When he initiated the mind meld, he was careful to not to allow the full onslaught of his thoughts to become intertwined with hers. He told himself he had done this to protect her from the potential damage this might cause to her mind. However, he now realized he had done so because he was afraid.

_Afraid she would find something within him she could not bear_ . . .

_Afraid to lose her . . ._

_His Nyota . . . _

_But now . ._ _. _

_That same fate would happen if he did not give her a sign . . . _

_Give them both a sign . . . _

_That it would not always be like this . . ._

Spock told her, "When we were joined, I used the Vulcan expression, Shan'hal'lak. You asked me for a definition at a most inopportune moment."

"I wanted to know what it meant. I am a linguist, you know."

"I needed time to explain it properly."

"There's a story behind it's meaning?"

"In the context for which it was being used, it would be best to provide an illustration."

"Well, we're definitely in no short supply of time." Uhura settled back, again, against her pillows. "I'm ready to listen."

Uhura watched Spock take a few moments, as if reflecting on what to say. Then, he finally began.

"There was once a child born of two worlds. From the time he was cognizant of his existence, he was aware of his mother's love. She found ways to display this emotion, even though such a demonstration was an anathema to the traditions of his father's people."

"Spock . . . this is _your_ story? You need not talk about it in the third person."

"It is the only way I can tell it. Shall I go on?"

"Yes, please do." She answered.

"Despite his mother's affections, the boy craved the attentions of his father and sought to do that which would garner his approval. To prove himself, the boy denied his mother's heritage and shunned her most tender expressions. Although she tried not to show it, he could see the hurt this caused his mother."

"It must have hurt the boy, too." Uhura commented.

"He became an ardent student of the traditions, culture and philosophy of his father's people. He trained in their martial arts and deepened his practice of rituals of the mind. And while he struggled at times to keep his emotions at bay, he left no doubt of his allegiance. He came before the board of the Vulcan Science Academy, prepared to accept an appointment to further his education and research in his chosen field. However, to do so, he would have had to deny her."

"Deny Amanda? Because she's human? The bigots! Surely, his father must have been extremely proud of him at that moment."

"His father never expressed his opinion one way or another."

"He must have indicated _something_. What about the day he left to join Starfleet? Were there no words of pride or encouragement from his father to send him off?"

"Two weeks before he was to leave for Earth to begin his studies, his father was called away to a diplomatic mission. Like many of his formative years on his home planet, he began this next chapter of his life, alone."

"I am sorry to hear that."

"You need not pity him, Nyota. There is no shame in being alone with yourself and one's thoughts. It gives time to allow oneself to seek clarity in one's vision and purpose. Being alone has its benefits, but loneliness is a different matter altogether."

"Did he experience loneliness, Spock?"

"Loneliness was no stranger to him either on Vulcan or Earth."

"What happened to him?"

"As expected, he excelled with his academic and scientific pursuits at Starfleet Academy. However, as on Vulcan, there were occasions when he felt unable to fully control his emotions. And, he sensed there was a . . . void . . . an emptiness in his life he believed threatened his ability to be fully Vulcan and give himself over to logic. This led him to the serious contemplation of undergoing the kolinahr."

"The kolinahr? What's that?"

"A ritualistic process using lasting six years in which its end would bring about the purging of all emotion."

A shocked Uhura bit her tongue. Although the thought of such a rite repulsed her human nature, she knew she had to carefully choose her next statement so not to offend him. "It sounds like an extreme procedure."

"This journey into pure logic represents the highest attainment of mental capacity possible for a Vulcan."

"But you are also human. It seems as though this ritual would take away an important component of our being. You told me this person did not enter the Vulcan Science Academy when he felt there had been an affront to his mother's heritage. Can it not be argued the kolinahr may also be interpreted as such?"

"He spoke with his mother about it. She affirmed his right to choose and told him she would support whatever decision he would make."

"She is undoubtedly a better person than I." Uhura said in an unvarnished tone. "I would have had a much different answer if that question would have been posed to me."

"Your opinion is immaterial. He decided to postpone undergoing the ritual."

"What convinced him to do so?"

"He was befriended by a faculty member, who later became his commanding officer."

"Captain Pike."

"So moved was he by the Captain's extension of his hand of friendship, the Vulcan decided to undertake an exploration of what it means to be human. And along the way, there were others of the human race who crossed his path and deepened his understanding of this part of him he had tried so long to negate its existence."

"Besides his friendship with Pike, what else did he gain from these encounters?" She prodded him.

"There were so many lessons he has learned over the years as a Cadet and, subsequently, a Starfleet Officer and Academy faculty member. Diarmuid demonstrated the resiliency of the human spirit. Leila gave him a taste of happiness. Jack and his father introduced him to unconditional love. Christine . . . " His mood suddenly changed to one of regret. "His encounter with Christine informed him of the fragile nature of the human heart."

_Christine Chapel. _Uhura told herself. _So, her nurse/therapist was also another woman of his past. How many more are . . . No, Nyota!" _She chided herself, before finishing her thought. _You've got to let it go. You'll drive yourself crazy thinking about all of the women . . . _

"Nyota." Spock called to her.

"Huh?" She answered, caught off-guard.

"Your thoughts seemed to be elsewhere."

"I am listening, Spock." Uhura she tried to convince herself.

"I wish to tell you about one other human of significance."

_Probably, another woman, _Uhura assumed. She drained the remainder of her glass to mask her unease about the revelation of, yet, another of Spock's affairs.

Spock continued. "It was the year 2254 on the first day of classes at Starfleet Academy."

_2254? That was the year began my appointment as a cadet. Is he talking about me?_

"Two years, 7 months, and 22 days, 13 hours, and 17 minutes ago - he was walking across the quad on his way to conduct his Ethics 101 course. While traveling, he noticed a motley gathering of cadets in the courtyard. As he passed by, a pair of eyes peered up from amongst the group and appeared to look his way. Those eyes belonged to a petite young woman with braided hair and a copper tone to her skin."

The smile that came across Uhura's face let him know she was aware he was speaking of her. Still, he asked, "Why are you smiling?"

"Water certainly can work miracles." She replied playfully, handing him the empty glass. "I'm feeling much better already."

"You are crediting your improved disposition solely to the intake of water?" He inquired.

"Go on with your story, Spock. I'm anxious to hear more about this woman."

**Author's Note: **In Chapter 38,Spock tells Uhura about the first day he met her. The East African asks the Vulcan to make love to her.

Your comments are always appreciated.


	38. Chapter 38 Blood Fever Part VII

**Author's Note: **In Chapter 38,Spock tells Uhura about the first day he laid eyes on her. The East African asks the Vulcan to make love to her.

**Warning:** This chapter contains sexual content that some might possibly classify for mature audiences. However, the author chose not to give it a stronger rating. If such material might offend you, please wait to read the next chapter.

As always, your comments are appreciated.

In a cabin in the Sierra Mountains, Spock tended to Uhura, who had suffered physical trauma as a result of the Vulcan's pon farr experience. Speaking in the third person, Spock shared his recollection of seeing Uhura for the first time.

Spock continued. "It was the year 2254 on the first day of classes at Starfleet Academy."

_2254? That was the year began my appointment as a cadet. Is he talking about me? _ Uhura wondered.

"Two years, 7 months, and 22 days, 13 hours, and 17 minutes ago - he was walking across the quad on his way to conduct his Ethics 101 course. While traveling, he noticed a motley gathering of cadets in the courtyard. As he passed by, a pair of eyes peered up from amongst the group and appeared to look his way. Those eyes belonged to a petite young woman with braided hair and a copper tone to her skin."

The smile that came across Uhura's face let him know she was aware he was speaking of her. Still, he asked, "Why are you smiling?"

"Water certainly can work miracles." She replied playfully, handing him the empty glass. "I'm feeling much better already."

"You are crediting your improved disposition solely to the intake of water?" He inquired.

"Go on with your story, Spock. I'm anxious to hear more about this woman."

"In actual time, the brief encounter between the two could not have lasted more than six seconds. Yet . . . she remained with him . . . somehow, she remained with him."

"In what way?" She asked, urging him to explore his last statement.

"Throughout the remainder of the day, her image continued to reenter his thoughts. He reasoned she must be a first year cadet, since he had not recalled previously seeing her on campus. Searching the files of the Class of 2258, it did not take him long to identify her: Cadet Nyota Uhura of the United States of Africa, a graduate student majoring in Xenolingusitics."

"That bit of knowledge should have satisfied his curiosity."

"True. Yet, the next day, he found himself making inquiry about the group of which she appeared to be a member. He learned it was ostensibly a weekly Bible study group, but the Academy Commandant suspected it to be a front for Christians."

"Oh, my!" She feigned alarm. "Sounds like trouble to me."

"Knowledge of her particular religious affiliation was admittedly off-putting. Yet, the following week, as he made his journey across the quad passing by the group, he found himself anticipating her attention."

"Did she comply?"

"Most assuredly so."

"How did he know her focus was directed toward him? Perhaps, she was actually concerned with a bout with indigestion or a pesky fly?"

"There was no doubt what she was feeling for it was the same as he."

"And, what would that be?"

"An attraction."

An attraction? How could that be so?" She countered. "Just based on the minimal information you've provided, they seem to have little in common. And, let's not forget, such a relationship is forbidden by Academy policy. Maybe she was young and naive, but _he . . . he_ should have known better."

Then the Vulcan took her in his eyes . . .

"Shan'hal'lak, Nyota . . . It was love at first sight."

_Speechless . . ._

_For a moment, his words left her speechless . . ._

_And, when she could finally find her tongue, Uhura managed to comment . . ._

"Love at first sight? It hardly sounds like Vulcans would acknowledge the existence of such a concept."

"On the contrary, in a culture which practices arranged marriages, the tragic irony of discovering one's soul mate to be someone other than one's betrothed has been the theme of some of our greatest literature."

"Shan'hal'lak . . . love at first sight." Nyota looked to him, almost afraid to question it any further. "There's no punch line, is there? Did he actually feel that way about her?"

"The feelings were genuine, Nyota. He had not, yet, learned to joke about such affairs. To be disingenuous about matters of the heart would be quite undesirable."

"Then, Baby . . . " she asked him, "Why do make me ask for it?"

"Ask for it? Is there a need? Have I not been transparent with my affections?"

"Translucent, perhaps, but not transparent enough for me."

He retorted, "It would be enough for a Vulcan woman. She would . . . "

_His rejoinder cut short by . . ._

_Her lips against his . . ._

_Warm . . . _

_Sensuous . . . _

_How long had it been since he felt . . ._

_Her lips against his . . ._

_Touching . . ._

_Pressing ever so . . ._

_Gently . . ._

_But enough . . ._

_To awaken his passion . . ._

_To want her . . ._

_Need her . . ._

_Making him wonder . . ._

_How he had it been possible . . ._

_To go so long without her . . ._

_Sweet . . ._

_Sweet . . . _

_Kisses . . ._

_And, when she withdrew her face from his . . ._

_He bent his head forward to claim more of her brown sugar . . ._

_But she stopped him with her words . . ._

"I'm no Vulcan woman, Spock. And, I'm not your mother." She leaned back against her pillows, still making sure the thin blanket that covered her torso was still held in place. "If you want another taste, you're going to have to bring it."

The Vulcan raised his eyebrow in reaction to her sass. "And what, may I ask, am I suppose to bring?"

"You're intelligent, Spock. I'm sure you can figure it out."

"Woman, you know not what you ask. When you first came to the cabin, the Blood Fever did not allow me to show any restraint. As much as my shaft now longs to be sheathed within you, I will not risk further injury to your body."

From her incredulous expression, Spock surmised Uhura's prior assumption was, perhaps, incorrect.

"Spock," She unequivocally stated, "I want you to make love to me!"

"Nyota, it is not possible." He argued.

"I think I know better than you what my body is capable of at this time."

"Then, you must know this would not be wise. You have endured so much already. It will be weeks before you will be healed enough to take me inside you, once more."

"Is that all it is to you, Spock? Do you think I'm asking you to f**k me? I may be inexperienced, but I know what we've been engaged in during the last few days has nothing to do with lovemaking."

"So, now you are equating my actions to that of a rapist?"

"I never made that charge, Spock." Uhura contended. "I gave myself freely to you and knew of the possible consequences. But while we were locked in the heat of the pon farr, the sex acts were so brutal . . . so violent . . . almost bestial in nature." She paused to calm herself, unexpectedly shaken by the vivid memory.

_The Vulcan wanted to comfort her . . ._

_But his arms felt as if weighted down by lead . . ._

"Even in the mind meld, I do not even recall what happened after you were about to come inside me."

Spock admitted, "Your psyche would not allow you to continue in the scenario, because you were not able to draw upon an experience to participate complete the action."

"Sexual intercourse?"

"Yes."

Uhura nodded. "That makes sense to me. While I may not physically be a virgin, it is as if I have yet to consummate the act."

"You mean, I did not please you." He remarked, seething with anger . . . _and shame_.

Silence.

The showing of vulnerability was rare for the Vulcan. Uhura knew she must be careful with her next words.

She called to him. "Spock."

"Yes." He finally answered her.

"Come to me, Baby."

The East African removed the blanket from her, exposing her supple brown breasts. She readjusted her pillows, so she could lie her body down on the bed.

_She waited . . ._

_But the Vulcan did not move . . . _

"Baby, what is it?" She asked him gently.

He looked to her and quietly confessed, "Nyota, I do not want to disappoint you."

"Here I am, naked and wanting you. And, I can't get you to lie beside me?" She teased. "It's certainly not very flattering to my ego." She cooed. "Now, don't let me have to call you, again."

_She giggled lightly . . ._

_She giggled as she felt the warmth of his tongue licking at the space between her breasts . . . _

_Her slender fingers softly combing through his black hair . . ._

_His lips surrounding one of her brown nipples . . . _

_Sucking . . . _

_Tugging . . ._

_Gently biting . . . _

"_Yes, Baby . . . " _

_She told him . . ._

"_I like it . . . like . . . that . . . hmmmmmm . . . "_

_All the while . . ._

_She felt him . . . _

_She felt him growing . . ._

_Becoming hard against her side . . ._

_She wanted to touch it . . ._

_But felt embarrassed by the desire . . ._

_When he felt her body stiffen . . . _

_He stopped his attentions on her breast . . ._

_He asked . . ._

"_What troubles you, Nyota?"_

_She quickly told him . . . _

"_Nothing."_

"_Please, tell me, Ashayam._1_"_

_She hesitated, but finally whispered her request in his ear . . ._

_Before Uhura could think how silly he thought she must be . . ._

_His hand . . ._

_Spock's hand took hers and brought it to rest on it . . ._

_At first she felt squeamish about touching such a private part of his body . . ._

_But with his hand firmly on hers, he would not let go of her until she seemed more at ease . . . _

_Warmer . . ._

_Thicker . . ._

_Longer . . ._

_Than she thought it would be . . ._

_But then, she laughed to herself . . ._

_What do I have to compare it to?_

_And, she . . ._

_Allowed her fingers to . . ._

_Explored it . . ._

_Stroked it . . ._

_Tease its tip . . ._

_And, squeeeeeeeeeeeezed . . . _

_Until he warned her in a voice seemingly mixed with pleasure and pain . . ._

"_Be careful, Nyota."_

_He returned his attention to her breasts as she continued to play with him . . ._

_His lips . . . _

_Spock's lips surrounding one of her brown nipples . . . _

_Sucking . . . _

_Tugging . . ._

_Gently biting . . . _

_And suddenly . . . _

_Eyes closed . . ._

_Back arched . . ._

_Mouth opened . . ._

_Gasping air . . ._

_It hurt a bit . . ._

_It hurt a bit as her thighs clamped tight . . . _

_But although he was not between her legs . . ._

_He had filled her . . ._

_He had filled her with his . . ._

_Desire . . ._

_His want . . ._

_His need for her . . ._

_She had to catch it . . ._

_The wave . . ._

_The delicious wave . . ._

_The orgiastic wave . . . _

_Taking over her . . ._

_Body . . ._

_Making her . . ._

_Hot . . ._

_Hot . . . _

_Hot . . ._

_And before she could come down . . ._

_His warm seed . . ._

_Flowed over her hand . . ._

_And she caught another wave . . ._

_This time lifting up higher . . . _

_Much higher . . ._

_Still higher than before . . ._

_And as she finally began her descent back down . . ._

_Her body quivered . . . _

_Still enjoying her ride . . ._

_Hungry for more . . ._

_She opened her eyes . . ._

_Praying this was not a dream . . ._

_And she found him . . . _

_There . . ._

_Spock . . ._

_There . . ._

_Beside her . . ._

_He was, there, beside her with that Vulcan smirk . . ._

_As if he never had a doubt of the outcome . . ._

_She was feeling so good . . ._

_Yet . . ._

_She had to urge to smack him . . ._

_Smack that smug expression off of his face . . ._

_But then he told her what she had wanted to hear . . ._

"_I love you, Nyota . . . "_

_He swore . . ._

"_From the moment I saw you, I have loved you."_

_The East African nuzzled her body against that of the Vulcan's and laid her head on his chest . . ._

_She found delight as she slightly rose and fell with each breath he took . . ._

_She closed her eyes . . ._

_He asked her . . ._

"_Do you require rest?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Are you comfortable?"_

"_Ummmmmmmm."_

"_I assume that to be a response in the affirmative."_

"_Are you comfortable, Spock?"_

"_This position is not an effective posture for both parties if comfort is the aim."_

_Uhura raised her head and gave him . . ._

_The Look . . ._

_In response . . ._

_His arms reached around her petite torso . . . _

_Enveloping her in his warmth . . . _

_Her body wrapped in his embrace . . ._

_It comforted her to feel . . ._

_So secure . . . _

_So safe . . ._

_So protected . . ._

"_Mmmmmm . . . "_

_She sounded her approval as she settled back down against his chest . . ._

_She remarked . . . _

"_I can't imagine this posture has significantly raised the comfort quotient for both parties over the prior position."_

"_That is correct. However, this one endeavors to increase the rate in which you will fall asleep. At that time, I will remove you from my body and assume a more restful position for myself."_

_The sound of her laughter filled the air._

"_Did I say something humorous, Nyota?"_

"_No." She replied, as she tried in vain to quiet herself. "That's why it was so funny!"_

"_I see," he observed, "I still have much to learn about humans."_

"_Well, I'm not going to even pretend to think I can ever understand you." She told him as her fingers began to dance among the black wisps of hairs on his chest. _

"_Thank you, Nyota." He whispered._

"_Thank me? For what, Baby?"_

"_For letting me be the first one, __T'hy'la_2_ . . . And, the only one."_

**Author's Note: **In Chapter 39,Spock surprises Uhura with a special gift during their last full day together at the cabin.

Your comments are always appreciated.

1 Ashayam is the Vulcan word for _Beloved._

2 T'hy'la is the Vulcan word for _Lover_.


	39. Chapter 39 Blood Fever Part VIII

**Author's Note: **In Chapter 39, Uhura contacts Dr. McCoy while Spock is in a meditative trance. When Spock finally revives himself, the East African finds herself ill-prepared for his verbal machinations.

As always, your comments are appreciated.

_Warm . . ._

_So warm . . ._

_Thinking about him made her feel so warm . . ._

_Tingling . . ._

_A tingling sensation . . ._

_All over her . . ._

_All over her . . ._

_Body . . ._

_Just thinking about him . . ._

_Spock . . ._

_Made her feel this way . . . _

_She sighed happily . . ._

"_Oh, Yeah . . . "_

_And then . . ._

Cold.

Empty.

The sheets were cold and empty beside her.

Her eyes opened abruptly to confirm what her hand had already told her. She sat up and began to call his name when she noticed a breakfast tray on the nightstand. It was filled with various fruits, cereal, juice and toast. She tossed the blanket from her and found her feet on the floor. She took a step, but found she had to steady herself before moving toward the bedroom door. Entering the living room, she found him.

Kneeling before a firepot, she saw the Vulcan wearing a white robe and black sandals. Beard growth on this face and neck appeared more prominent than she recalled from the night before. And while he was before her, Spock appeared to be distant . . . so far away, it appeared as if he were there in body, only.

Uhura stood no more than three feet away from him, hoping he would soon revive himself. She tried not to feel disappointed when he continued to exist as if she were not there. As she withdrew back into the bedroom, she cursed herself for the hurt that had overcome her. _The previous night with Spock had been . . . so beautiful. _ She told herself. _I shouldn't sully that experience with thoughts of self-pity._

But, her efforts to convince herself to view the situation differently were expended in vain. _Resentment_ crept into her soul.

Uhura picked up her bag and went into the bathroom to take care of her needs and shower. After refreshing herself, she put on her usual white bra and panties. However, she added a small sanitary pad to the crotch of her underwear after discovering evidence of blood in the toilet bowl after her use. She also took a couple of pills to dull the pain from cramps she had begun to feel. She reasoned her symptoms could also signal the coming of her period, rather than any more serious physical issue Spock may have caused her under the full force of the Blood Fever. She told herself, _It was just one of the unpleasant side effects of one's menstrual cycle. _

She dressed herself in slacks and a print tunic that extended to the top of her thighs. Around her neck, she added her simple chain with the Gye Nyame1 symbol attached. She had removed it before coming to the cabin for fear this cherished article may be damaged. As she reached down into her bag to retrieve a pair of flats, she noticed her communicator indicated a series of messages from one man – Dr. Leonard McCoy.

"Leonard, it's Uhura." She told him in a low voice, as soon as he answered her call.

"It's about time you contacted me!" The excited doctor exclaimed. "I was just on my way back up there to fetch you. And, this time, Captain Pike won't be around to stop me. He's left to run an errand, so I got to take advantage of this opportunity while it's still available."

"Hold on, Leonard. I'm not ready to leave. I only called to let you know not to worry about me."

"Not to worry about you? How is that possible? The last time Pike and I were there, that Vulcan beast wouldn't even let us get a glimpse of you. I didn't know if you were dead or alive."

"Well, obviously, you don't have to wonder about that anymore. And, the Captain wouldn't have left if he really thought I were in danger."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that, Darling. He won't let anything get in the way of completing the mission."

"The mission? I thought this was about saving Spock's life."

"Uh, right . . . right. That's what this is about."

The halting nature of McCoy's reply did not go unnoticed by Uhura. However, he did not give her time to question it any further.

"Now, get your things and be ready to head out the door."

"Leonard, I'm not going anywhere." She told him firmly. "Not until I'm sure Spock has fully recovered from the pon farr."

"I take it, then, you chose not use the chloral hydrate.2"

"It wasn't necessary. The worst of it is over. Since then, he's really been quite attentive . . . as gentle as a little lamb."

"Your _little lamb_ said he would kill me if I tried to take even one step into your cabin to retrieve you. And, from the look in his eyes, I sure as hell didn't have any problem with believing him."

"Leonard, he's not fully recovered, yet."

"But, he's passed the most critical phase in his condition. There's no need for you to stay with him, despite his manic obsessive behavior. He can return to normal – whatever that is – without you."

"How can you be so sure, Leonard? Right now, I'm the only one he'll let come close to him. If he needs anything . . .

McCoy interrupted her. "Enough about that Vulcan bastard, Uhura. You've been with that maniac for four days and it's time you think of yourself. I'm not going to rest until you've had a thorough medical examination."

"I'm fine." She tried to calm him. "Initially, the sex was a bit rough, but you know I really don't have much to compare it to. The experience may have been closer to normal for some people than I think."

"Don't try to bull s**t me, Uhura. I've been privy to anecdotes about the pon farr and they are anything, but normal. And, even though Vulcans of both sexes are physically stronger than most humans, there is evidence of cases when some of them do not survive this disorder either mentally or physically."

"Look, Leonard, I do have a few bruises that were much more noticeable yesterday, than today."

"Any swelling or bleeding?"

"A little swelling. I took some ibuprofen and that seems to have improved the situation."

"And what about bleeding?"

"None that I could see." She knowingly lied.

"Have you experienced any dizziness?"

"Yes. From all of these questions you've been asking me."

"Uhura . . . "

"Leonard, I've already told you I'm fine. You've just got to believe me. And, Spock told me once the condition fully manifests itself, it usually lasts 4-6 days. So, he could recover any time now."

"What's he doing now? I'm surprised he's letting you communicate with anybody."

"He doesn't know I'm using my communicator. I'm actually talking in the bathroom, while he's in the living room. He seems like he's meditating, but it almost seems like its deeper than that . . . like he's in a trance."

"A trance–like state? Hmmmm . . . "

"Leonard, does that have any significance to his condition?"

"Perhaps. It's only a guess, but he may have placed himself in such a state in an attempt to facilitate the reconciliation of the psycho/hormonal imbalance he's been experiencing. If that's the case, you may be out of there sooner than you thought."

Uhura did not immediately respond.

"That's good news, isn't it?" McCoy asked.

"Yes . . . yes, of course it is." She replied, now ashamed of her attitude. "That's what we all want."

Uhura completed her call to McCoy, promising she would contact him as soon as it appeared Spock was back to normal. Not knowing how long Spock would continue to be in his current state, she told the doctor she would contact him that evening if Spock's condition had not changed.

_And then, Uhura found herself on her knees . . ._

_Her head bowed in humble submission . . ._

_She said these words . . ._

_Lord, I am . . ._

_Exposed . . ._

_I professed to have come here with the pure intentions of saving Spock's life . . ._

_But I came here for myself . . ._

_I missed him so . . ._

_I wanted to be with him . . ._

_I wanted to love him . . ._

_I wanted him to love me . . ._

_And . . . _

_Now that we have come together in a most intimate way . . ._

_I find my desire for him continues to grow . . ._

_And fills me with such delight . . ._

_Yet . . ._

_This consuming desire blinded me to giving him what he needs . . ._

_As well as . . . _

_What I need . . ._

_A discerning heart . . ._

_A patient soul . . ._

_And an inclination to surrender to your will . . ._

_This, I ask of you, Dear Lord . . ._

_Amen._

Uhura waited on her knees to receive an answer. After a few moments, she found herself feeling dizzy and suddenly losing her balance. She put her hand out to brace herself against the floor. Laughter came over her, as told herself, _I suppose I have been so hardheaded lately; the Lord knew he couldn't be subtle with me. I won't be any good for Spock if I don't start taking better care of myself._

The East African picked herself off the floor and went to the breakfast tray the Vulcan had left for her in the bedroom. It was not until she began eating that she realized how hungry she really was. She fed herself in small portions until she felt satisfied. She then made the bed, before taking the tray past Spock to the kitchen area. There, she checked the cupboards and refrigerator and noticed them to be well stocked.

_Uhura knew what she should do._

By the time Spock came out of his meditation, the evening had embraced the small cabin. He rose up from his knees with thoughts of her . . . _his Nyota_. His heart lightened when he saw the back of her head peeping out from the back of the sofa. Steps closer revealed Uhura sprawled along the couch, seemingly engrossed in reading something on her iTablet. Assorted snacks in bowls were within her arm's reach on a coffee table. Just as she blindly reached her hand to the table to retrieve a few carrot sticks, Spock made his presence known.

"Your reading must be quite engaging for you not to look up from your screen as you reach for nourishment."

Startled, Uhura's carrots tumbled from her fingers and unto the floor. She quickly sat up and saw the tall Vulcan standing besides the couch with his hands clasped behind his back. Although he had been on his knees for hours, it pleased her that he looked relaxed, strong and well rested.

"Spock!" She exclaimed, delightfully flustered by his presence. She quickly scooped up the fallen carrots with a napkin. Still on the sofa, she sat back on her heels to speak with him. "How long have you been standing there?"

"I estimate I have been in this position for 90 seconds. However, my aim was not to disturb you."

"Really? Then, what was your _aim_, Mister?"

Enjoying her saucy tone, the Vulcan took a moment to take her in with his eyes. On the surface, she appeared vibrant and ready for playful banter. He answered, "My original intent was to determine your presence."

Feigning innocence, she replied, "Was there doubt I would remain here?"

"Last night, there was talk of the perception of being held captive."

"In that case, perception equaled reality. The circumstance offered no choice for me."

"Today, during the period I had placed myself in quite a profound meditative state, you had ample time to call forth your chariot and speed away to relative safety."

"Yes. That is true." She smiled coyly and rose up so that she now stood on the sofa, a head taller than the Vulcan. "But then, I would have missed it."

Amused, he looked up to her and felt her hands on his shoulders. "Please explain."

She slid her hands slowly from his broad shoulders to his neck. There, she let her fingers tickle his black beard growth that she thought made him look even sexier. In a sultry tone, she replied, "I would have missed the opportunity to catch up on my reading of journal articles from the Xenolinguistics Society."

With her face only a few inches away from his, he answered in an indifferent voice, "Then please, let me not keep you away from your edification for another moment."

Before she could deliver a retort, the Vulcan swept her off her feet and sat her back down on the sofa. He then headed toward the bedroom with a surprised Uhura trying not to seem too disappointed by his departure. "Spock, where are you going?"

He turned back to answer. "I am hardly fit company until I clean myself properly."

"The beard?" She inquired as she got up from the couch. "You're not going to get rid of the beard, are you? I think I rather like it."

"You like me looking unkempt like some careless vagrant?"

"Spock, it only needs a little trimming."

"Instead of a vagrant, you would rather I play the part of a rogue?" Feigning surprise, he added. "I did not know you had such tastes, Nyota."

"Facial hair does not denote such a trait and you know it." She argued. "Besides its aesthetic appeal, many men of my ethnic group wear it as a sign of masculinity."

"Did you have trouble identifying my gender before I sprouted this unsightly biomaterial?"

"Of course, not. I was just suggesting a change."

"Was that also not my intent when I suggested a modification of your locks. Yet, you did not withhold your protest at such a variation."

Uhura recalled his reference to the change in her hairstyle Spock initiated mentally during their mind meld.3 Her hair appeared altered from its naturally kinky style to a smoother texture.

Spock continued. "Apparently, the human adage does not apply in this circumstance. What is good for the goose is not good for the gander. Now, return to your studies while I take the required measures to make myself presentable."

"But, you must be hungry, Spock." She told him, approaching him with her arms open in invitation. "I made dinner for us in anticipation of your recovery. Surely, a shave and shower can wait until after we have eaten."

"It is not in the Vulcan tradition to dine without properly taking care of one's personal hygiene."

Uhura smiled and attempted to lighten her tone. "Spock, you don't have to worry about offending me. I can take it."

"Nyota, I have had the opportunity to be in close quarters with humans previously in both professional and personal circumstances. Thus, I am quite aware of their seemingly unflinching tolerance for bodily odors. And, while my present condition may not offend _you_, I do not want to offend myself."

"But, it didn't seem to matter last night when we were . . . you know . . . _together_. At that time, neither one of us had the opportunity to bathe in several days."

"Neither was either of us in our right mind."

"What?" Uhura cried out, as her hands took their place on her hips. "Are you going to stand there and disavow what you did and everything you said last night? Because if that's the case, you're about to see what happens when . . . " shaking her head from side to side, " . . . I'M NOT IN MY RIGHT MIND!"

_Then, she saw it . . ._

_The corners of his lips curve slightly up in a semblance of a smile . . ._

_Spock was back . . ._

_He had set his trap . . ._

_And she walked in . . ._

_Quickly becoming entangled in his snare . . ._

_Spock was back . . ._

_He had her . . . _

_And he knew it . . ._

_His eyes sparkling with the satisfaction of knowing . . ._

_He bested her in the game of verbal jousting he enjoyed so much . . ._

"Nyota, you need not be concerned." He told her with a smirk upon his face. "It is obvious you have, yet, to fully recover so I shall go easy on you for the remainder of the evening."

"Damn, Vulcan." She said seething in an intense, but low voice that only served to feed his bravado.

"Such language, Nyota." He said, speaking in a tone of feigned disapproval. "Vulgarity does not become you."

"I concede this round, Spock. But, I will make sure my wits are adequately sharpened for the next."

"Although you may have more time to gather your thoughts, there's doubt you will be any more effective. While I should take pity on you, I do believe I will take full delight in tonight's diversions."

"Oh, yes . . . foul." Uhura remarked, determined to get in one zinger before he departed. "I do not know why I did not notice it before, but there is a foul odor arising. It would serve you well to take care thoroughly clean every orifice and return to me in better humor."

Spock spoke, while moving toward the bathroom. "Woman, I will do as you say in hopes my example will encourage you to do likewise."

"I'll have you to know I showered this morning."

Turning back to her from the bathroom door, the Vulcan retorted. "Has it been that long since you have been acquainted with soap and water? It is no wonder your presence is announced by smell, before sight. "

Both of her shoes missed their intended target as the Vulcan artfully dodged her impromptu missiles.

Before entering the bathroom, he could not resist to offer one more jab, "For the sake of your pride, you should hope your remaining barbs carry a more effective delivery. Or, better yet, you save yourself both time and effort by forfeiting your aspirations and, instead, prepare for your inevitable surrender."

_Yes . . ._

_Spock was back . . ._

**Author's Note: **In Chapter 40, Spock and Uhura continue their verbal sparring until their passion for each other can no longer be contained with words.

My promises often go unfulfilled, so let the author just say she will do her best to have the next chapter up before _making a living_, once again,intrudes on her ability to write these stories in a more timely manner. Hopefully, the next post will be up in the next 72 hours.

Your comments are always appreciated.

1 The symbol has meaning for Uhura in two ways. It reflects the Ghanaian belief in the supremacy of God, and thus mirrors Uhura's own religious convictions. Also, it represents a cultural connection to her deceased mother who was Ghanaian.

2 Chloral hydrate is a drug that when mixed in a liquid can cause the person to lose consciousness, if consumed.

3 See Chapter 36.


	40. Chapter 40 Blood Fever Part IX

**Author's Note: **In Chapter 40,Spock reveals a gift for Uhura with special meaning for them both. Captain Pike contacts the Vulcan to question his need to remain at the cabin any longer.

As always, your comments are appreciated.

In a cabin in the Sierra Madres, Uhura removed a lid from a pot and took in the aroma of the stew. Picking up a spoon, she took a sample of the simmering mixture of vegetables and nodded with satisfaction upon its tasting. After closing the pot, she turned her attention to the ugali1 that had already pulled itself away from the sides of the pan, signifying its readiness. With the table already set, she hoped Spock would come out of the bathroom soon to enjoy the meal she had prepared.

Uhura's answer came a moment later when the tall Vulcan strode into the dining area. Clad only in a black boxer brief and beige towel around his neck, the East African tried not to focus on his seemingly sculpted physique. His prior comments about her body odor had not sat well with her, so she was not yet ready to forgive him.

"Nyota, the bathroom is now available for your use."

"I didn't say I was in need of it."

He looked at her curiously, while several of drops of water fell down onto his forehead from his wet hair. He advised, "I believe you will find it preferable to freshen up a bit before donning a change of clothing for dinner."

Uhura found herself being distracted for a moment, as the water droplets seemed to cling to his skin. "Spock, I'm already dressed." She said, indicating the slacks and tunic she had put on that morning. "But you certainly don't expect to dine with hardly anything on, do you?"

"I understand what remains for me to do to be properly dressed for dinner. It is you who is still in need of persuasion."

"Spock, I'm fine with what I have on. Now, there's no reason to belabor the subject." She said, pulling his towel from around his neck. He stood by as she used the towel to gently mop his forehead with seeming familiarity, as if the two had performed this gesture many times before.

"I believe you could make a more informed opinion if you allowed yourself to gaze upon the clothing and accessories I have laid out for you in the bedroom. I thought if given the opportunity, you might want to present yourself in more attractive attire."

Uhura crossed her arms, weary of the discussion. "Spock, I did not pack my bag thinking I would have the occasion to play _dress up_. I am sure whatever clothing you retrieved from it does not look any better than what I have on."

"Woman, the articles I speak of did not originate from your closet." He took the towel from her hands. "Come and inspect these items. You can then decide if they are worthy of your attention."

Uhura looked to the Vulcan with a circumspect eye, but then relented as curiosity got the better of her. She entered the bedroom, with Spock following behind her. So close was he that when she stopped abruptly, he fell into her and had to grab her around her waist to steady both of their bodies.

"What's this?" She gasped, as her eyes gazed upon the articles upon the bed. Reluctantly, the Vulcan released her as she sought to move closer to the treasures before her.

_A pair of sepia-toned sandals with a thin sole and delicate straps . . . _

_Silver teardrop earrings with a matching bangle bracelet composed of six slender strands . . ._

_A gold gele__2__ . . ._

_And . . ._

_A gown made of purple and yellow kitenge cloth . . . _

_The origin of the lovely fabric was not lost on the East African . . ._

Uhura moved to the gown and lifted it from the bed, holding the dress in her arms with great care. In a hushed voice, she finally managed to say, "This gown is made from the same fabric I rejected earlier this year, because I felt ill-at ease about accepting such a costly gift. The ensuing argument led to our . . . separation.3"

"This cloth did not cause our estrangement, Nyota." The Vulcan held the East African with his eyes. "Fear took hold of me that evening . . . a fear that you would one day see who I really am and not want me. It seemed logical at the time to let you go, before that took place."

"Really?" She said, unable to hold back the painful memory. "So, how did that turn out for you?"

"I realized I had miscalculated my emotional capacity for you."

"Under . . . or . . . over."

"To use a human expression, I was . . . _in . . . way over my head."_

Uhura took a moment to let his words take hold, suppressing unpleasant thoughts of the past. Then, she remarked, "We both became involved with other people. Why did you have the dress made not knowing if I would ever accept it?"

"I believed if I contracted to have the gown created and presented it, a reasonable woman would not reject this gift."

"Why did you wait until now to reveal it to me?"

"There are many aspects about the pon farr that are not understood. My people have never undertaken a comprehensive medical or psychological study of its triggers, symptoms or effects. However, as the Blood Fever came to take hold of my being, an archetypal memory of a ritual known as the adornment found its way into my subconscious."

_The adornment. _She repeated the term to herself having recalled Spock referring to it during the mind meld. However, at that time he had not explained what was meant by it.

The Vulcan continued. "I found myself compulsively preparing for this moment. I engaged a seamstress to fashion the garment and ordered the gown's accessories."

"Spock, you could not have known I would come. Dr. McCoy even told me it seemed as if you were preparing for your . . . "

Uhura could not say it. She could not bring herself to give voice to the probable grave result of the Vulcan not being able to reconcile his extreme psycho/hormonal imbalance. Spock spared her from completing the sentence.

"It was illogical to think you would come and I knew of the risks posed to your own person if you were to submit. Yet . . . I wanted you so . . . I believed you would come."

"But, I still do not understand how the _adornment_ has anything to do with the pon farr."

"While there are no scientific studies of the pon farr process, there are a few writings on this aspect of the phenomenon that date back to the time of Surak.4 One poetic work speaks to the experience of one Vulcan male and his appointed mate. The piece is unusual in the Vulcan literary tradition for its striking eroticism. Yet, considering the subject, it would be difficult to express it any other way."

"Is the work accessible?"

"It is not available to those outside the Vulcan home world. Since it is written in an archaic Vulcan style, many of our people would even have difficulty reading it. However, if you desire, I will translate and recite it to you."

"Please do."

Spock diverted his eyes for a moment, as if to recall the words. Then, he looked back to her to speak these words.5

_Lover . . ._

_When my eyes first met yours . . ._

_You were young and innocent . . ._

_Your eyes gleaming bright with promise . . ._

_I watched you . . ._

_Once, a gem in the rough . . ._

_Find your womanly shape . . ._

_Your breasts formed . . ._

_Your hair flowed down to touch your back . . ._

_Your hips ripened with fullness . . ._

_Indeed . . ._

_You developed into the most beautiful of all jewels . . . _

_And when the pon farr last came over me . . ._

_I knew you were at last old enough for love . . ._

_When I needed you most . . . _

_You came to me naked and without pretense . . . _

_Your desire was only for me . . ._

_While you were in my arms . . ._

_I covered you with my garment . . ._

_Shamelessly exalting in my lust . . ._

_I thrust my shaft into your ready meat . . ._

_Igniting a fire of white flames . . ._

_My passion fed off my immense hunger for you . . ._

_That seemingly had no end . . ._

_Our bodies . . ._

_Coupled together . . ._

_Sought to become one . . ._

_Until . . ._

_Our thighs became raw . . . _

_Covered in your virgin blood . . ._

_And . . ._

_When this wanton need for you finally found pause . . ._

_I picked you up in my arms . . ._

_Bathed you with water . . ._

_Washing away the sanguine fluid . . ._

_I anointed you with oil . . ._

_And happily adorned you . . . _

_Bracelets on you arms . . ._

_Jewels about your delicate neck and earlobes . . ._

_I dressed you in fine linens . . . _

_Covering you in costly garments . . . _

_And from my fingers . . ._

_I fed you sweet hirats, kasas, and pla-savas__6__ . . ._

_Until you had enough . . ._

_Now, I wait at your feet . . ._

_And, gaze upon your face . . ._

_Awaiting your instruction . . ._

_My woman . . ._

_My lover . . ._

_I will forever be your servant . . ._

In the silence that followed, all that could be heard was Uhura's quickened breath. She was painfully aware of this and other telltale signs which left no doubt of her sure arousal . . . nipples which stood erect underneath her tunic . . . a delicious wetness she felt in her crotch . . . and a sexual heat rising within her. Yes, if she had not previously needed a shower, she knew it was now necessary.

"Dangerous." Was the first word that escaped from her lips. "You, Spock . . . _you_ are one dangerous Vulcan."

"Why have you chosen such a word to describe me?" He questioned with feigned innocence. "Did my recitation encourage such a label?"

The East African studied the Spock, before she responded. "I do not know which is more treacherous – your touch or your tongue."

"Shall I lay hands on you presently, to allow a more recent comparison for your analysis?"

Uhura shook her head from side to side in disbelief of his offer. However, instead of disapproval, the Vulcan saw a grin come across her face.

_The sight of her this way . . . _

_Pleased him so . . ._

_Knowing that he could move her . . ._

_Knowing he could awaken her arousal for him . . ._

_Fed his avarice . . ._

_So drunk was he for the love of the East African . . ._

_He told himself . . ._

_Knowing others have sought your hand . . ._

_Men who have wanted you . . ._

_Men who still want you . . ._

_To cast your favors upon them . . ._

_But, please __T'hy'la__7__ , , , _

_Let it be me . . ._

_Let it only be me . . ._

_Oh, how I love you so . ._ .

Uhura told him, "I suppose I had better hurry or the dinner I've been cooking all day will be inedible."

"Take your time, Nyota. The cultivation of beauty should not be rushed."

His reward came in the form of a kiss upon his lips. "I concede Round 2 to you." She happily quipped. "But, I certainly plan to come out strong for Round 3."

"I will be well prepared for your challenge, Ashayam."8

The Vulcan watched as she walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower.

Spock knew it was unrealistic, but his steps appeared lighter as he moved across the room to the closet to dress himself. Just as he did, the Vulcan heard the familiar sound of his communicator. As a Starfleet Officer, he knew he could not ignore it.

"Yes, Captain." He answered the call upon viewing the identity of the caller.

"Spock, Dr. McCoy informed me he spoke with Cadet Uhura earlier today. From what she described, he thought there might be a possibility the crisis may be over by now. Is it true?"

"Yes, Captain. My bio-readings appear to have returned to normal levels."

"Then, why didn't you contact me, so we could return to the Academy? You know McCoy has also been anxious to take Cadet Uhura back for a full examination."

"We are not ready to return, sir." Spock said with no hesitation.

"If you are no longer incapacitated, there is no reason for you to remain."

"Sir, I cannot leave her." His replied, his voice remaining resolute. "I cannot leave her this way."

"What do you mean by that statement? If Cadet Uhura's health is impaired, she should leave immediately."

"Captain, I am no longer under the influence of the Blood Fever and have returned to my right mind. If I believed her health was in serious peril, do you think I would hesitate to seek medical attention for her?"

"Then, what is this about?"

"One more night, sir. I only ask for one more night."

Pike heard the Vulcan's voice, but the Captain could not yet relinquish concerns of his military office. "Spock, the purpose of this interlude was not to give you the opportunity to _play house._"

"You of all people know what she means to me."

"It is forbidden."

"Captain, you sent her to me while I was in the full throes of the Blood Fever, knowing I could not restrain myself from want of her. You knew not if she would survive the ordeal."

"Spock, this mission cannot risk failure. You know lives are at stake."

"Sir, you contend you are concerned about preserving life." Spock remarked coolly. "Yet, four days ago, it was acceptable to risk Cadet Uhura's life. Is that not true, sir?"

Silence.

Finally, Captain Pike found his tongue. "You know what is at stake, Spock. And, the strategy has proved sound."

"Then, grant me my request, sir."

"One more night and then what, Spock? For the sake of the mission, you must return to T'Lau. You must help us break this conspiracy."

"I am well aware of my duty, Captain."

"Then, you are also aware you will not be able to share any details of this operation with Ms. Uhura. And, without such knowledge, your continued association with T'Lau can only serve to cause the Cadet heartbreak? Why risk tormenting her this way?"

"Captain, I will deal with the imposter and fulfill my charge. However, in doing so, I will not betray Ms. Uhura. Upon my life, I swear it."

"Spock . . ."

The Captain called to him, but knew it was in vain. He had known the Vulcan long enough to understand he would not be persuaded. Instead, the Captain gave the following orders.

"I will have McCoy come for Cadet Uhura at 6 AM. I will arrive for you, as soon as they depart. And, when we return to the Academy, other than incidental contact you must not resume relations with Cadet Uhura. Is that understood, Mister?"

And, without hesitation Spock answered, "Yes, sir."

**Author's Note: **In Chapter 41,Spock and Uhura spend their last evening in the cabin together.

The first draft of the next chapter is almost written. The author will make an attempt to post by the end of the upcoming weekend.

Happy New Year, to all!

Your comments are always appreciated.

1 Ugali is an African version of cornmeal mush.

2 Head wrap

3 See Chapter 17. Spock attempted to make a present of the material with the intent of having a dress made for it. Uhura

4 According to Earth's calendar, Surak lived during the 4th C. AD.

5 The following draws much from the Biblical passage, Ezekiel 16: 6-14; however, it is obviously taken out of context.

6 These are types of Vulcan fruits.

7 T'hy'la is the Vulcan word for _Lover_

8 Ashayam is the Vulcan word for _Beloved._


	41. Chapter 41 Blood Fever Part X

**Author's Note: **In Chapter 41,Spock and Uhura spend their last evening in the cabin together.

The chapter features lyrics from the musical genius known as Stevie Wonder. I make no claim to his work or pretend I could have written such a beautiful song.

As always, your comments are appreciated.

In a cabin in the Sierra Madres, Spock sought to conclude his conversation with Captain Christopher Pike via their communicators.

"I am well aware of my duty, Captain."

"Then, you also realize you will not be able to share any details of this operation with Ms. Uhura. And, without such knowledge, your continued association with T'Lau can only serve to cause the Cadet heartbreak? Why risk tormenting her this way?"

"Captain, I will deal with the imposter and fulfill my charge. However, in doing so, I will not betray Ms. Uhura. Upon my life, I swear it."

"Spock . . ."

The Captain called to him, but knew it was in vain. He had known the Vulcan long enough to understand he would not be persuaded. Instead, the Captain gave the following orders.

"I will have McCoy come for Cadet Uhura at 6 AM. I will arrive for you, as soon as they depart. And, when we return to the Academy, other than incidental contact you must not resume relations with Cadet Uhura. Is that understood, Mister?"

And, without hesitation Spock answered, "Yes, sir."

Upon hearing the Vulcan's response, Pike realized his question was not specific enough. Spock could affirm he understood the command and, yet, have no intention of following the order in its entirety. Pike had learned long ago, Vulcans were masters in the art of omission when they did not want to reveal their true thoughts on a particular matter. However, the Captain sensed it was now too late to clarify his First Officer's reply, without belittling the validity of the original directive.

"I trust you will inform Ms. Uhura of the plan."

"Of course, sir."

"Then, I will see you in the morning."

After the Captain ended his transmission, Spock noted another caller had signaled him.

_T'Lau . . ._

However, Spock would not answer it. He noted on the communicator log she had attempted to contact him at least twice a day over the last four days. He was sure she would have assumed he was in need of her. Under the full throes of the pon farr, it disquieted him in no small measure that he probably would have _joined_ with her if she had been with him. That is why he asked Pike to take him away to a location he would not even reveal to Spock. Once at the cabin, the Vulcan was secure in the knowledge Starfleet communicators did not allow detection of one's location unless one possessed the specific code to that device. Even with T'Lau's resources, she would not have access to it.

The sound of Uhura's lyric soprano voice coming from the shower served to lighten the Vulcan's heart. Spock realized he eventually would have to deal with T'Lau.

_But not tonight . . ._

The Vulcan swore . . .

_I will not allow any thought of the imposter to sully this evening with my Nyota . . ._

With that vow, he put away his communicator and dressed himself. He donned a pair of gold silk bottoms, which he covered with a knee-length coat made of white brocade fabric. Similar in style to a sherwani, the coat featured intricate designs made with silver thread on its collar and cuffs.

Moving out into the living room, he found his ka'athyra1 and sat down on the floor upon his meditation mat. There, he began to play to pass the time, while Uhura readied herself.

_Time passed . . ._

_And, he felt himself grow anxious . . ._

He thought,_ Did I not hear the water stop flowing 17.5 minutes ago? _He quickly estimated the amount of time he believed reasonable for her to thoroughly dry herself and put on each article of clothing and accessories. He reasoned, _She should have completed this task at least three minutes ago._ _What could possibly be the delay?_

_And then . . ._

_She called to him . . ._

"_Spock . . ."_

_And, as he sat down his lute and stood up to face in her direction . . ._

_Suddenly time no longer mattered . . ._

_Framed by the doorway . . . _

_Her gown made of richly colored kitenge fabric –_

_Hugged each of her delicate curves . . ._

_The asymmetrical cuts for the neck and hemlines . . ._

_Teased him by baring a shoulder . . ._

_And exposing the calf of one of her legs . . ._

_While the silver of her bracelets and earrings shined brightly . . . _

_And, a gold gele_2_ sat atop her head like a crown . . ._

_These items were no match for the luminous radiance of her brown skin . . ._

_And her face . . ._

_The Vulcan could find no words to adequately describe such an exquisite sight . . ._

_Soft brown eyes . . ._

_A full nose . . ._

_Fleshy lips . . . _

_She seemed transformed . . ._

_Into a beauty so rare . . . _

_It took his breath away . . ._

"What do you think?" Uhura asked laughing, as she twirled about to show off her attire.

Yet, when she looked into his eyes, Uhura was not met with the spirit of gaiety. For like an awkward child, he knew not how to respond in the presence of the East African. Tongue-tied, Spock could only stare at her with lips pressed tightly together betraying his discomfort.

"Come on, Spock." Uhura said smiling, as she moved to him and placed her hands on his shoulders. "Tell me what you think?"

Uhura first saw his answer in his indifferent facial expression, matched by his cool response. "You need not have me feed you with compliments. I am sure you are quite aware of your current physical appearance."

"Look, Mister." She began, encouraging him to provide a much more romantic response. "You seemed to have spent quite a bit of time acquiring these things. I just want to know if you think it was worth it?"

"I would not have provided these articles if I did not believe them to be fitting for your wear. I am, of course, satisfied with the products as displayed upon your person."

The Vulcan could see her expression sober with his words. Her hands slid down from his shoulders and lightly pressed against his chest. Her eyes never left his face as she told him, "Spock . . . When I came into the room and you stood before me . . . my first impulse was to head right back into the bedroom. So handsome you appeared in your white brocade coat . . . Coupled with your flawless posture, your attire gave you such a regal bearing. I said to myself, _Nyota_, _you are way out of your league!"_

Hearing her own confession caused her to laugh.

"I find nothing humorous in your statement. You should never make such statements about yourself." He protested. "I am the one undeserving of . . ."

"Spock." She interrupted and then gently chided him. "A few minutes ago, you had your opportunity to speak on the subject. It's now time for my observations and I expect no less than your silent attentiveness."

When the Vulcan began to give a verbal response, Uhura brought her hand over his mouth. After Spock gave a slight nod to signify his agreement to her conditions, she removed her hand and continued.

"So, here I am with this _fine-looking_ Vulcan before me and I feel like I don't measure up. And then . . . I take a look at your face and . . . it's like suddenly I can see myself through your eyes . . . and guess what?"

Uhura waited for his response. When he said nothing after 30 seconds passed, she asked, "Spock, don't you want to know what I saw?"

"Nyota, you forbade me to speak. Do I now have your permission to do so?"

The East African paused as if considering his question, before she replied, "No, I think a silent, reflective Spock is what is needed at this time."

The Vulcan nodded, again, eagerly awaiting her to fully divulge her observation.

"Spock, when you looked at me, I felt so . . . _beautiful_! . . . _Yes,_ _beautiful! _ Not cute or perky as if I were someone's kid sister . . . _Baby, you make me feel like a beautiful woman!" _Uhura happily exclaimed.

Her joy could not help, but touch him and begin to lessen the Vulcan's barrier of self-conscious ineptness he had placed between them.

"And, one more thing." Uhura added. "While your heart is discernible to me, such matters should not be like a stranger to your tongue." She reached her hand up to his cheek, caressing it tenderly with her slender fingers. "Spock, _I_ am your woman . . . and _you_ are my man. We should not be hesitant to speak what we hold so dear."

Taking the hand she had used to caress her cheek, the Vulcan's lips gave her kisses upon her palm bound both by love and gratitude. When he raised his head, she laughed lightly and said, "Aaaah! Your speech is, indeed, improving. But, knowing you, there is still a long way to go."

"You must teach me, Nyota."

"I don't know." She teased. "You can be quite a difficult student."

Spock's arms encircled her and drew the East African's body against his to feel his rising heat. "I can make it worth your while."

"Oh, no you don't." She pushed her hands out against his chest and raised up her head. "Time for dinner. I spent too much time on it to let it go to waste. Come on to the table, Baby, and savor my flavors."

"Nyota." He remarked with feigned innocence. "That has been my intention all along."

Yielding to her insistence, Spock took a seat at the table while Uhura served bowls of vegetable stew and ugali.3 Her previous merry mood quickly changed as she examined the cornmeal mush, complaining it had dried out having sat in the pot too long. She told him, "I doctored it as best I could, but I am almost too ashamed to serve it. To make them even somewhat edible, I had to place balls of the ugali at the bottom of the bowls and cover them with the stew."

"On a trip to the African continent, I recall seeing this cuisine prepared for eating in this matter."

"_My_ _ugali_ is usually good enough to stand on its own." She contended. "I enhance the basic recipe by adding herbs, spices and minced greens to create layers of flavor and increase its nutritional value

Spock looked at the steaming bowl and remarked, "As is, your dish appears palatable."

"Aren't you going to try it?" She asked anxiously.

"I was waiting for you to perform your usual religious ritual."

Suddenly realizing she had forgotten to say grace, Uhura bowed her head and said a quick prayer barely audible to even the Vulcan with his superior hearing capacity. The East African then refocused her eyes on the Vulcan. He picked up his spoon and noticed she had not done the same.

"Will you not partake of your own cooking?"

"I will wait for you to taste it."

"My sampling of it will not alter its essence."

"I just would like to know if it is good or not."

"Would you not be the better judge? Since this food is of your culture, it would be much more familiar to your palate rather than mine."

"Oh, Spock . . . stop being so logical! Just taste it and let me know what you think!" She said in exasperation.

"It is not in the Vulcan tradition to speak during the main entrée."

"Spock!" Uhura took a moment to calm herself, and then tried a more quieter tone. "Take _one_ spoonful and provide your opinion. That's all I ask of you. In deference to your tradition, I promise I will not speak again once you have shared your criticism."

"Very well." He told her as he picked up his spoon and delved into the stew. Making sure his utensil retrieved a piece of the ugali, he placed the sample into his mouth seemingly undisturbed by its hot temperature. Uhura watched with rapt attention as he methodically chewed and swallowed the tasting. She held her breath as he made his pronouncement.

"It is satisfactory."

Uhura watched as he scooped up another spoonful and placed it in his mouth. When he started to dip his utensil back into his bowl a third time, he looked up having expected Uhura to protest his terse review. Yet, he saw she had already began to eat from her own bowl with a seemingly content expression on her face.

"Nyota?"

"Hmmm?" She sounded with a mouthful of stew.

"You found my critique to be sufficient?"

The East African remarked, "I thought we were to maintain silence during the entrée."

"Yes, that is the Vulcan custom."

"Then let's not say another word until we have both had our fill."

The Vulcan watched Uhura as she resumed eating. When he recognized a sly smile on her face, he realized Uhura had caught onto his game. He tried to push her buttons, but she saw right through his ploy and chose not to fall into his trap.

As Spock began to eat again, he had to admit to himself how much he enjoyed vicariously experiencing her emotions when he prodded her. However, this time, her agile wit and perceptiveness proved to be a worthy match to his mischievous designs. He ate the stew heartily and asked for another helping upon completing his bowl.

Beaming with pride, she refilled his dish and brought it back to the table. Serving it from behind him, she whispered in his ear, "It's _damn good_, isn't it?"

After completing their meal, the two cleaned the dishes with Uhura at the sink and Spock taking on the drying duties. If one did not know better, it would appear as if they had carried out this task together countless times before. So at ease were they beside each other, the activity seemed less like a chore than an opportunity for them to share time with each other.

In good humor, Uhura passed a washed plate to Spock for drying. "I'm still trying to imagine you lying on the ground, watching clouds drift by."

"I must admit Jack had a way of getting me to participate in activities I would have ordinarily deemed as a waste of time."

"Oh, really. So, what's Jack's secret?"

"If I knew, do you think I would tell you?"

Uhura's laughter filled the air, before she commented. "If I could, I would definitely try to somehow pry the information out of him."

"Not that I would like you to obtain such information, but does the Captain's son no longer come to you for Spanish language lessons."

"Oh, no. Not since he caught Kirk and I kissing. Of course, being a male Jack put the blame all on me and told me he did not need my services any longer. And, before he left us Jack gave one last remark in quite an accusatory tone. He told me, _I thought you liked Mr. Spock._" Uhura laughed lightly and turned to hand another plate to the Vulcan; however, she could tell by his face Spock was not amused.

Spock's posture had noticeably stiffened as he took the plate from her and began to dry it. "And where did this lewd behavior take place?"

"Lewd behavior? Spock it was simply a kiss."

"Nyota, have you forgotten I have been the recipient of demonstrations of your affection. There is nothing at all simple about them. And, while I doubt if Kirk knew any better, I would have expected you to exercise more restraint."

"Spock, you really are overreacting. Kirk and I were in the Graduate Student Office when one thing led to another and Jack walked in."

"What _thing _was this, Nyota, that would have caused you to behave in such a manner?"

Uhura pulled out the drain stop and dried her hands on a towel. "I don't know why you're getting so upset. You knew Kirk and I were seeing each other. When we were together, did you think we just held hands?"

"Cadet Kirk was not worthy of your attentions."

"Well, you don't have to worry about that anymore. Kirk hates me!" Upon speaking those words, Uhura came to realize how the incident still affected her. She repeatedly, more quietly, "He hates me."

Uhura placed the towel on the kitchen counter and walked to the couch. She sat down dejectedly, turning her face from Spock so he would not see the beginning of her tears.

On first impulse, Spock thought it best to leave her to herself. However, another instinct took over which he hardly recognized. In response, the Vulcan sat down next to Uhura on the couch. She would not turn to him, but looked down to avoid his gaze.

Silence.

And then, Spock found the words to speak.

"Nyota, I have often wondered how you manage to give your heart to so many . . . and still have room there for me."

Uhura shook her head. "Spock, I'm not in love with Kirk. I chose you, don't you understand that."

"But these _feelings_ for Kirk are there."

"Not the way you think, Spock. Sometimes, it seems like your perspective on male/female relationships are quite narrow."

"I am well aware there are different kinds of love. I saw one type demonstrated before my eyes last year on April 4."

"April 4 . . . " Uhura gasped, knowing the date all too well.

"I saw _him_ in your room at the Medical Treatment Facility . . . the day after Cadet Leveque almost . . . " A flash of anger seized him at the thought of the attempted rape.4 After calming himself, he continued. "After you were sedated . . . Kirk stayed in your room all night long . . . so _he _would be the first you would see upon your awakening . . . _He _was there to hold you in his arms and catch your tears . . . _He_ gave you much needed comfort . . . when _I could not_."

The Vulcan sat quietly, attempting to fight back his own feelings of helplessness emanating from the experience.

"So, you see, Nyota, I do understand why you care for him. Your capacity to love and be loved would not let you behave otherwise. Ironically, I must admit such an ability is both strange, yet compelling. It is one of the reasons I find myself so attracted to you."

_When Uhura raised her eyes to look upon the Vulcan . . ._

_It was as if she were looking at him for the first time . . . _

_His remarks so filled her with joy . . ._

_She could hardly contain herself . . ._

Spock observed the huge grin that appeared on her face and commented, "You appear pleased."

Uhura nodded happily.

"In fact, you seem _quite_ pleased with yourself."

The East African nodded more vigorously.

"I see." The Vulcan seemed to reflect for a moment, before saying. "When I was a youth, my mother introduced me to your tradition of musical theatre. After viewing several shows, she asked for my opinion. I told her I did not understand the motivation for the characters to sing when there was no logical reason for them to do so. She answered saying, _The characters break out into song when mere words no longer will suffice._"

Uhura nodded in agreement.

"Would you care to express yourself through song, Nyota?"

She nodded, again.

"Use your iTablet to find the music of your choice so I may accompany you." As the Vulcan moved across the room to retrieve his ka'athyra, Uhura picked up her iTablet from the coffee table and took time to think of the right song. Suddenly, a selection came to mind. She quickly found a copy of the music and presented it to Spock who returned to the sofa.

"Another selection by the composer Stevie Wonder – your composer of choice for your holiday gift to me."

"You remembered?"

"So, it appears you can speak after all." Spock feigned surprise.

Disregarding his previous statement, she remarked, "Yes, Stevie Wonder is also the one who wrote 'Overjoyed' - the song I recorded for you before I left campus to study for comprehensive exams at my friend's New York apartment. I never even knew if you actually listened to it."

"Of course, I did. I found Mr. Wonder's music to be deceptively more complex than one would ordinarily assume of a Terran pop composer. In particular, I found his use of extended chords and melismatic melodies to be quite intriguing."

"Spock, I didn't send it for you to assess Wonder's talents."

"As I remember, your introduction to your performance did not provide insight on the recording's intent." Spock remarked, although at the time he first heard the song, it evoked strong emotions within him for Uhura.5 The Vulcan still found it difficult to be open about such thoughts with the East African.

"Oh, Spock must I spell out everything." She half-joked. "I was obviously expressing my love for you."

Spock's look of indifferent failed to change with her revelation.

Uhura continued. "So, I suppose I better not be subtle with this selection either." She stood in preparation of her performance. "The song is entitled, '_You and I_.' _Get it? _I am going to sing about '_You and I._'"

"Nyota, I am not dense."

"No, but at times you can be intentionally obtuse!"

Spock turned his head at an angle, feigning incomprehension of her meaning. Uhura shook her head and asked, "Are you ready?"

Spock put his instrument in the proper position and placed one of his hands over the strings. "I shall follow your lead."

_Uhura parted her lips . . ._

_And, lifted her lyrical voice into the air . . ._

_There . . ._

_He found her . . ._

_Through his music . . ._

_He found her . . ._

_With sensuous notes that rose up to meet her . . ._

_Dancing and intertwining with the melody flowing from her voice . . ._

_He created a pulsating, yet harmonious counterpoint . . ._

_That drove their passion higher still . . ._

_Giving wing to their deep affections for one another . . ._

_And embraced through the poetry of the lyrics . . . _

_Here we are on Earth together,  
It's you and I,  
God has made us fall in love, it's true,  
I've really found someone like you_

Will it say the love you feel for me, will it say,  
That you will be by my side  
To see me through,  
Until my life is through

Well, in my mind, we can conquer the world,  
In love . . .

_You and I . . ._

_You and I . . . _

_You and I . . . _

_I am glad at least in my life I found someone  
That may not be here forever to see me through,  
But I found strength in you,  
I only pray that I have shown you a brighter day,  
Because that's all that I am living for, you see,  
Don't worry what happens to me_

Cause' in my mind, you will stay here always,  
In love . . .

_You and I . . ._

_You and I . . . _

_You and I . . . _

_In my mind we can conquer the world,  
In love . . ._

_You and I . . ._

_You and I . . . _

_You and I . . . _

_Fire . . ._

_Fire . . ._

_FIRE . . ._

_It burned so . . ._

_When he came inside of her . . ._

_Torn panties strewn on the floor . . ._

_His silk bottoms hanging halfway down his thighs . . ._

_Could not make it to the bed . . ._

_No time to fully undress and make it . . ._

_Nice . . ._

_Back pressed against the wall . . ._

_Legs wrapped around his waist . . ._

_She felt each . . ._

_Unrestrained . . ._

_Thrust . . ._

_Again . . ._

_And again . . ._

_And again . . ._

_But she neither screamed . . ._

_Or cried out in pain . . ._

_For her hunger for him . . ._

_Would not let her do anything other . . ._

_Than open her legs even wider . . ._

_To fill her sweet pocket . . ._

_With his precious hot tonic . . ._

_Fire . . ._

_Fire . . ._

_FIRE . . ._

_Oh, how she loved to . . ._

_BURN!_

Uhura lay nude in the bed under the warmth of a blanket. With a robe draped over his body, Spock walked into the bedroom bearing a small glass of cranberry juice. Sitting down beside her on the edge of the bed, he offered the glass to her. She sipped a little of the liquid, before placing it on the nightstand.

"Are you still experiencing any pain?" The Vulcan asked with great concern.

"Spock, I never called it pain. I felt some discomfort, but the analgesic you gave me did the trick. I'm a little drowsy, but other than that I'm fine."

"An analgesic _is_ a pain reliever, Nyota. Using a synonym does not change its substance."

"Baby, I'm all right. Stop worrying." She could see by his face he was unconvinced, so she thought it better if she changed the focus from herself. "I see you're all covered up. Isn't that your meditation robe?"

"Yes, it is."

"I thought you were coming to bed."

"I will join you after I have completed my meditative process."

Uhura unsuccessful tried to stifle a yawn. "I might be asleep by then."

"I assume that will be the case. The pain reliever you took contained a sedative, which apparently is taking effect."

Uhura studied the Vulcan and then told him, "I don't understand, Spock . . . _We made love_."

Spock does not readily comment.

She continued. "I thought it was beautiful . . . I thought . . . I thought you felt the same way, too."

"The deed has been committed. It cannot be undone."

"Why would we want to do that?" She asked, anxiously.

"I should not have taken you, tonight. It was irresponsible on my part."

"You did not _take_ _me_, Spock . . . I wanted you."

"You needed more time to heal."

"We'll just have to be more careful, tomorrow."

"There is no tomorrow, Nyota."

His words startled her. Her mind raced, trying to comprehend the subtext behind his statement. Finally, she dared to ask, "What are you trying to tell me, Spock?"

"While you were in the shower, Captain Pike called to ascertain the status of my health. Once he learned the Blood Fever no longer controlled my being, the Captain said he wanted us to return to the Academy. I argued to allow us one more night. He relented; however, he's made arrangements for Dr. McCoy to retrieve you at 6:00 AM. I will leave with the Captain shortly after you depart."

Spock could see a momentary flash of disappointed in her eyes. However, she quickly decided she would not waste a moment on self-pity. Uhura looked to him and said, "That doesn't give us much time. It's nearly midnight already."

"It is 11:53 PM."

"Baby, if we only have tonight, why don't you want to lie next to me?"

"What I want and what is best for you at present cannot be reconciled."

"You should let me be the judge of what is best for me."

"I do not trust myself with you." He snapped, before pausing in an attempt to quiet himself. "The emotions are too untamed and much too strong for me to control it."

When the Vulcan rose from the bed, she called to him, "Spock, please don't go."

"I will not risk hurting you, again, just to appease my hunger for you."

"Then, just stay long enough for me to fall asleep." She smiled. "Baby, I swear that medication is definitely doing a number on me. The way I feel now, I tell you it won't be long before I'm out for the night."

It was her smile . . . her smile that melted his resolve. He returned to her side, his posture erect. She innocently picked up one of his hands and began to playfully explore it. She measured her small hand against his large one, observing the significance in the size differential. She then used her index finger to trace the lifeline running throughout the palm of his hand. She examined his fingers, noting the length, width, and texture of each one.

Uhura's childlike recreation both amused and fascinated him. He asked, "Please explain how this activity facilitates nocturnal rest."

"It really is quite relaxing and comforting." She replied, still focused on her diversion.

"How much longer do you estimate your examination will take?"

"Probably, the remainder of the night."

"You have already conducted a visual inspection. What more is there to do?"

"I must test your hand against various stimuli."

"What impetuses are included in your experiment?"

"Well, for one . . ." Uhura brought his hand to her warm lips. There, her sweet kiss on his palm initiated a warm, amorous sensation that began to flow throughout his body.

"Nyota . . . " He gasped, feeling his arousal grow once more. Withdrawing his hand from her grasp, the Vulcan gazed upon the East African woman and wondered how such a petite, young woman could excite him so.

"That is enough, now." Spock warned her as he sought to calm his quickened breath and sexual heat. "I shall not stay by your side much longer if you persist with your teasing."

Uhura did not want to end her play, but neither did she want Spock to leave her side. She folded her hands on her torso, deciding not to further test the Vulcan's resolve.

No words were spoken between them. Then, Spock confessed, "This remark should not be taken as a license for you to continue your ministrations. However, I must say, I did indeed enjoy your . . . _experiment. _One day, we must take the time to allow you to bring it to full fruition."

Delighted by his admission, she remarked, "It may take more than one trial to insure the accuracy of the results."

"I am a scientist, Nyota. The requirements of research are quite evident to me."

"Of course. Do you have any criticisms of my technique?"

"I must take the time to more thoroughly reexamine your procedure. However, my initial assessment found your technique to be quite effective."

"Thank you. However, I must admit I've had some coaching."

"Is that so?" Spock's tone noticeably stiffened. "Who has provided such assistance?" He asked, hoping Kirk's name would not sprang from her lips.

"My roommate."

"The Orion?"

Uhura reached her hand up and allowed her fingers to lightly tickle the hairs along one of his arms. "Yes, Gaila. Of course, I am sure she thought it was a lost cause. Even when I was seeing Kirk, I doubt if Gaila believed I would ever _go all the way_."

The Vulcan reached up and stilled her hand.

Surprised at his action, she tried to suppress a sudden sense of rejection. "Spock, what's wrong?"

"You must no longer be the recipient of the Orion's instruction."

"I know you are use to more experienced women. Baby, I just want to please you."

"Orions use their sexual prowess to manipulate their partner to be subject to their will. Whether their partner pleases them is immaterial when they practice their sexual commerce. This is not what I want for you and, more importantly, I thought it was not what you wanted for yourself."

"Spock, there are aspects about the Orion culture I do not condone, but Gaila is my friend and means well by me."

"Then, as a friend, she would be better served to follow your example."

"Oh, Spock. What could I possibly teach her?"

The Vulcan looked to her, his eyes betraying his consuming passion for the East African. And, he told her, "The Orions know of carnal techniques, but share none of your gifts of love . . . The tenderness of your touch . . . sweetness of your lips . . . faithfulness within your eyes . . . the way your body moves in harmony with your man . . . and your words . . . wondrous words of affection that removes all belief your man could ever experience such rapture with anyone else. Nyota . . . you possess all of these talents . . . as well as my heart."

_There was no sound . . ._

_She opened her mouth, but he had left her . . ._

_Speechless . . ._

_So filled was she with love for the Vulcan . . ._

_She thought, What possibly could be left to say?_

He told her, "Nyota, close your eyes now and find rest. I will awaken you at the appropriate hour to allow sufficient time to take breakfast and ready yourself for your departure."

Uhura found her voice, although she could only speak in whispers. "How do you expect me to sleep after that?"

"You must not be so dismissive of your husband's counsel."

"Husband?" She shook her head, trying to fight off the sleep that was coming despite her protests. "Baby, this is crazy. We're not . . . married." She yawned. "You haven't even asked me."

"Asking you is simply a formality. However, if you so desire, I will do so."

"Spock . . . "

"Nyota . . ." He called to her as she closed her eyes.

_He readjusted the covers over her body . . ._

_Making sure she would not experience a chill during the night . . ._

_Bending down he found her lips and kissed her gently . . . _

_Lifting his head slightly above hers . . ._

_He gazed upon her blissful face . . ._

_And tenderly spoke these words . . ._

"_Ashayam_6_, will you marry me?"_

**Author's Note: **In Chapter 42, Uhura and Spock must part. T'Lau "welcomes" Spock upon his return.

Your comments are always appreciated.

1 A Vulcan lute.

2 A headwrap

3 Ugali is a popular African dish of cornmeal mush.

4 The events are dramatized in Chapters 34-35 of my story, "Needs."

5 See Chapter 43 of my story, "Needs."

6 Ashayam is the Vulcan word for _Beloved._


	42. Chapter 42  Joy

**Author's Note: **In Chapter 42, Uhura and Spock spend their final hour together at the cabin. Upon Spock's return to the Academy campus, T'Lau surprisingly shows up at the Vulcan's apartment.

As always, your comments are appreciated.

Uhura stood in the shower, only vaguely recalling being awakened by Spock a few moments before. She normally was an early riser, but she still felt a little groggy from the sedative contained in the pain reliever she had taken. As the warm stream of water hit her skin, details of the previous evening slowly came to mind bringing a warm flush all over her body.

_Thinking of him . . ._

_Made her smile . . ._

_She felt so good . . . _

_So good . . ._

_So damn good . . ._

_And then . . ._

Something came to her mind that seemed so unbelievable she initially could do nothing, but dismiss it.

_But then . . ._

The thought returned. She wondered if it really happened or was it really a dream.

At 5:33 AM, Spock waited patiently as Uhura placed her last spoonful of hot kap-yar1 cereal in her mouth.

"Would you like another serving, Nyota?" The Vulcan asked.

"No, Spock. This one bowl was quite filling."

"The nutritional value of kap-yar is higher than most of your Terran grains. Similar to your wheat bran, it is low in saturated fat, cholesterol, and sodium. It is also a good source of protein, thiamin, riboflavin, potassium, dietary fiber, niacin, vitamin B6, iron, magnesium, phosphorus, zinc, copper, manganese and . . . "

"Spock . . ." She gently interrupted him. "We have less than 30 minutes remaining."

"Does the subject not interest you?"

"Baby, I can read a food label any time." Uhura placed her hand on his. "But I don't know how soon we'll have another chance to be together like this."

"Nyota, I still do not think you are ready for intercourse. As I told you last night . . ."

"Spock!" The East African exclaimed as she took away her hand. "I wasn't talking about making love!"

"Then shall I continue with my recitation of the nutritional advantages of kap-yar?"

Uhura gave Spock _the look_.

"Nyota, do you have a subject you would like us to discuss?"

"Well . . . " She hesitated. "I do . . . but it's kind of crazy."

"_Crazy_ as in mentally deranged?" Spock asked.

"No . . . crazy as in . . . " She paused to think of the right word. "Crazy as _weird_ . . . _bizarre . . ._no_, unexpected . . . _yes,_ unexpected _is the right word."

"In what way would a topic of this nature be preferable to information related to one's physical health?"

"Spock . . . " She hesitated, again. "By any chance . . . last night . . . did you mention . . . or say something about . . . "

"Selenium."

"What?"

"It's a trace mineral found in kap-yar. When incorporated in a protein, it produces antioxidant enzymes important in the prevention of cellular damage from free radicals."

"Spock!" She exclaimed, and then took a breath to quiet herself. "Baby, last night, did you ask me to marry you?"

"Yes."

_It wasn't a dream. _The East African told herself as she tried to come to grips with the revelation. "Did I give you an answer?"

"The moment the question was posed, the sedative took its full effect. Your response took the form of a state of unconsciousness."

"Spock, if I did not give you an answer, why didn't you ask me about it this morning?"

"I did not find it at all necessary."

"You asked me to marry you, but you don't think my answer is actually required? What sense does that make?"

"Your response was assumed, since you were the one who prodded me into making the proposal."

Stunned, Uhura fell into the back of her chair trying to remember last night's conversation. Unable to make sense of the hazy details, she asked, "In what way did I _prod_ you into making the proposal?"

"As I recall, after I referred to myself as your husband, you responded – _We're not married. You haven't even asked me."_

The words suddenly evoked a sense of clarity within her. "Right . . . right. I think I do remember, now . . . You . . . You said something like . . . _As your husband, you shouldn't blow off what I say to you._"

"Nyota, I would never use such colloquial language."

"OK . . . OK . . . it's not an exact quote. But, Spock, _why did you_ refer to yourself as my husband?"

"We were joined during the pon farr. While we have, yet, to travel to Vulcan for the formal kal'I'farr,2 it is customary for the couple to refer to each other as husband and wife."

"Is that what _she _would call you?"

"To whom are you referring, Nyota?"

"T'Pring . . . your fiancé!" Uhura bolted from her seat and went into the bedroom to pack her bag. Cognizant of the blunt reality of the situation, she wondered if the last few days had simply been an elaborate fantasy.

Uhura could feel his presence as he filled the bedroom doorway.

"Nyota, there is no reason for you to be upset."

"Oh, really?" She snapped as she tossed her clothing into her bag. "I don't know what kind of practices they allow on Vulcan, but polygamy is frowned upon here on Earth!"

"T'Pring refused to make the journey here to accommodate my _need._ It is my understanding she was motivated by her choice of another mate. When I petition the Council of Elders, they will surely declare the marriage contract void. I will then be free to fulfill my promise to you."

Uhura considered his words, but then shook her head with uncertainty. "What if T'Pring changes her mind? What if the Elders won't nullify the agreement?"

"You ask me these questions, while your own father stands in the shadows filled with hate for those like me?"

Spock's cutting question found its mark. Uhura's father was a member of Terra Prime – a xenophobic terrorist organization founded in the 22nd century. In the 23rd century, an extremist faction of the group began to murder bi-species children living on Earth. Nine youths were killed before United Earth authorities could arrest those involved in the conspiracy, including Uhura's father. Although later acquitted of the heinous crime, her father never disavowed the acts committed by other group members. He later took a band of his followers to found a colony prohibiting intermingling with races from other planets.3

Uhura lowered her head in shame as she recalled the thoughts that had stifled the beginnings of their relationship. She knew . . . _Baba would not approve._

Spock moved beside her and said, "Nyota. My intention was not to cause you any pain." She raised her head up to meet his eyes. "Between the two of us, there are a number of external forces that seek to threaten a relationship such as ours. However, between you and I there can be no room for doubt, since it is the element that previously drove a wedge between us. Now that this division has been removed, we must never let it separate us, again."

_Still, the words haunted her . . . _

_Baba would not approve . . ._

_She turned away from the Vulcan . . ._

_Her eyes now resting on the kitenge gown Spock had given her . . ._

_She moved to this gift that was draped across a chair . . ._

_Her hand reached out to touch it . . ._

_Fingers lightly brushing against the rich fabric . . ._

_Baba would not approve . . ._

"Baby . . . " She began with tears welling up in her eyes. "I want to believe . . . I want to believe we can make it."

_His hands took her by the shoulders . . ._

_Turning her around to face him . . ._

"Marry me, Nyota. Be my wife." He gently implored her. "Let me be your husband."

Uhura looked to the Vulcan knowing there was no one else. And, there would never be anyone else she could love as much. Her father's approval did not matter. Wound up tightly inside of Spock, there was no desire to escape.

"The answer is . . . Yes!"

_In his strong arms . . ._

_Her head cradled against his chest . . ._

_Feeling his warmth . . ._

_So secure . . ._

_So secure in his love for her . . ._

_And as the Vulcan held her . . ._

_A new emotion seemed to overtake him . . ._

_No longer earthbound . . ._

_This feeling lifted them up . . ._

_Up . . ._

_Up . . ._

"_Is this joy, Nyota?" He asked in soft voice, as if afraid to disturb the moment. "Is this joy?"_

"_Yes, Baby." She answered him. "This is joy."_

"_Strange . . . this emotion gives one the sensation of weightlessness."_

_Her laughter filled the air._

"_Do you like it up here, Baby?" She asked. "So, high off the ground!"_

"_It is indeed most pleasurable. This phenomenon would be a fascinating topic of study." _

_Her laughter once again filled the air._

_And then . . ._

Uhura's communicator called for her attention. She lifted her head and attempted to free herself from his hold, but the Vulcan did not release her.

"Spock, let me go so I can answer my communicator. It's probably, McCoy."

_And, she saw it . . ._

_She saw it in his eyes . . ._

_There was something in his eyes she thought she would never see . . ._

_Fear . . ._

"Spock." She called to him as she brought her hand up to his cheek to reassure him.

"Nyota, it is such a long way down." He confessed, barely above a whisper.

"Don't worry, Baby." She smiled. "My arms are strong enough to catch you if you fall."

The Vulcan loosened his grip and watched as she left him to retrieve her communicator from the nightstand.

"It's Uhura." She said, speaking into the device.

"Where have you been?" Dr. Leonard McCoy barked on the other end.

"Look, McCoy, contrary to popular belief my communicator is not affixed to my person at all time. How much longer before you can pick me up?"

"Uhura, I'm on my way to your cabin now. I should be there in less than 10 minutes." The East African's heart sank as she checked her chronometer and noted the time at 5:57 AM.

McCoy continued, "Didn't that damn Vulcan tell you what time I would be there to pick you up?"

Uhura gave a quick glance at Spock, who appeared unfazed by the expletive the doctor used in conjunction with his name. She then answered, "Of course, he did. But this is supposed to be semester break, isn't it? Can't I get a little bit of slack with the time?"

"I'm already late as it is."

"I'll be ready in 15 minutes."

"I'm not negotiating with you. As soon as you're in the car, we'll be heading straight to the Medical Treatment Facility so you can undergo a full physical examination."

"He is right, Nyota." Spock commented. "You should be examined as soon as possible."

"Is that Vulcan in there next to you?" McCoy asked. "Jeez, Uhura, you could have given me a little warning."

"All right . . . all right, Leonard. It's not as if you would change your way of talking just because you knew Mr. Spock was in earshot."

"According to my control panel, it's now 8 minutes, 25 seconds to destination. Ready or not, I'm coming to get you."

Uhura ended the transmission and from the nightstand picked up her chain with the Gye Nyame4 symbol on it. She began to place the chain around her neck, when Spock came to her assist with fastening the clasp.

"Do you have everything?" He asked.

"I'll make one last sweep through the cabin." Uhura raised her hands up and placed them on his shoulders.

"Your current position does not suggest a sweeping motion." He said as his large hands curled about her waist.

"I was just considering whether it would be possible to stuff you in my bag."

"My own volume clearly exceeds the capacity of the container. In addition, even if your bag could be expanded to accommodate my bulk, my weight would render your carry-all difficult to lift and carry for more than a few meters at a time."

_She brought her sweet wine to his lips . . ._

_And he did not hesitate to accept her offering . . ._

_He drank of it greedily . . ._

_Claiming all she had to give . . ._

"We better stop this." She reluctantly told him, as she caught her breath. "I'm not going take the two hour ride back to the Academy in a pair of wet panties."

Uhura could see his self-satisfied face staring back at her. While the Vulcan was cautious about engaging in intercourse in her current condition, she knew he took great pleasure in being able to arouse her.

"When do you think I can see you, again?" She asked.

"It is difficult to say. Besides my regular responsibilities, I must increase the time spent concerning oversight duties for the construction of the Starship Enterprise."

"Just my luck to fall in love with someone who'll soon be off on a five-year mission without me."

"You will be assigned to a Starship next year."

"Don't remind me. When you also consider my tour of duty, it may be six years before we can openly be together for any length of time."

"I promise you, Nyota." He told her. "I will make it worth your while."

"I'm sure you will." She teased, as she played with the zipper to his sweater by pulling gently on the tab. "Because I'm telling you right now when the time comes I'm not just settling for some little wedding ceremony on your home planet. I want a _real_ wedding."

"I assure you the marriage ceremony on Vulcan is quite substantial."

"That's fine for you. However, it is just as important for me to have a wedding here on Earth with bridesmaids, grooms, flower girls, a ring bearer, lots of guests and . . . oh, yeah . . . you can come, too!"

"That is quite generous of you to include me in the wedding party."

"And by the way, none of your ex-girlfriends are allowed – especially T'Lau."

"T'Lau was never my _girlfriend._ I take offense at the fact you would even jest in that fashion."

"Come on, Spock. It's all right to be open about it. That _old family friend_ must have meant something to you."

"Nyota."

From the serious tone of his voice, Uhura could tell he was in no mood to joke about it.

"Do you trust me?" The Vulcan asked.

"What a question to ask." She responded. "I couldn't marry someone I didn't trust. It's the foundation of any relationship."

"As I stated earlier, I must increasingly allocate more time to my oversight tasks regarding the construction of the Enterprise. Since T'Lau serves as Project Manager for one of the ship's critical systems, my position will necessitate spending more time with her than it will be possible with you."

"Spock, I do trust you, but I can't say the same for that woman. She doesn't seem like the kind of person who would take rejection very well."

"Nyota, if by chance you see me in T'Lau's company, you must know I am not betraying you."

_Uhura looked to the Vulcan . . ._

_Strange . . ._

_She could sense there was something . . ._

_Something left unspoken . . ._

_Something he was not sharing with her . . ._

_It disturbed her . . ._

_That he could not tell her all . . ._

_And yet . . ._

_She wondered if this was not a true test of whether she could really trust him as she had proclaimed . . ._

_So . . ._

_She found herself nodding and telling him in hushed tones . . ._

"_Nakupenda__, mume wangu . . . Nakupenda . . ."_5

The communicator sounded once more, reminding them their time together was at its end. Uhura told McCoy, "Two more minutes." She then turned back to Spock and asked, "Baby, do you mind checking the living room and kitchen for any of my wayward items."

"Of course not." He answered as he left the room.

Uhura retrieved the kitenge gown from the chair and brought it to the bed. Carefully, she folded the precious dress and placed it in her bag. She then looked about the bedroom for any other personal effects she neglected to pack. Seeing Spock's bag packed and ready for its owner's retrieval, suddenly a mischievous grin came to face. Her fingers quickly unfastened the clasp to the chain holding her Gye Nyame pendent.

At 9:46 AM, Spock was back in his apartment. He had already removed his ka'athyra from its case and placed it back on its stand. In the closet, he hung his garment bag containing his brocade jacket and pants. He checked his chronometer and reasoned it was still too early for him to contact Dr. McCoy for the results of Uhura's physical exam. Then, the tips of his finger absent-mindedly rose up to touch his lips where she left her honey. And, he wondered if she were thinking of him, too.

Spock headed back into the living room to retrieve his carry-all he had left on his couch, when the door signal sounded.

_Nyota . . . Could it be she?_

As he moved to the door, Spock told himself he would have to scold her for taking the chance to come to his apartment. While it was still the semester break, someone still might see her. _Yes . . . _He thought, _I will need to scold her . . . Right after I take her in my arms and . . ._

_He opened the door and found . . ._

_T'Lau . . ._

"Spock?" T'Lau said his name as if surprised to see him before her eyes. "You have returned."

"What brings you here, T'Lau? Did you not receive my message? It stated I would be at the Command Center by 11:00 AM."

"Of course, I received your message." She said as she moved past him and into his apartment. "Did you not receive mine this past week? I have been quite concerned about your well-being."

"For the past six days, I was not at liberty to respond to your communications."

"When I could not reach you, I could only think the worst."

"Did you not make your inquiries to my superiors?"

"I first attempted to reach Captain Pike. However, my calls to him also went unanswered. It was not until I reached an aide in Admiral Pok's office that I was informed you were incommunicado with your whereabouts listed as classified information."

"Your attention would have been better spent on assuring the optimum operation of the Enterprise components under the purview of your contract. For as you can see, your concern has been for naught."

T'Lau scanned his body with his eyes. The stress, anxiety and rigidity of his body seemed to have vanished. He now appeared relaxed and content with a warm, healthy glow to his skin.

"When I last saw you, the Blood Fever seemed to have almost taken possession of both your body and mind."

"Your assessment was indeed accurate."

"As you know, I was fully prepared to see you through it."

"Thankfully, there was no need to take you up on your offer. Now, if you will excuse me, T'Lau, I would like to change into my uniform and then go to Command Center to review the progress your team has made since the last inspection."

"Yes, of course. I am sure you will be pleased." She moved closer to him; much closer than the spatial distance usually employed by Vulcans. "Perhaps, after your review, we could have dinner together in my apartment. I have a new recipe I would like to try out and would appreciate your assessment of my culinary skills."

Spock could readily tell T'Lau's attraction to him had not been diminished. He knew he could use this to his advantage, but did not want to place himself in a potentially sexual compromising situation that would break his vow to Uhura.

"T'Lau, I believe we must be careful about creating a perception of anything more than a professional relationship between us."

For a brief moment, there appeared to be a flash of disappointment on the imposter's face.

Spock continued. "Even your present visit to my apartment could be misconstrued as improper by someone who may have seen you enter my living quarters."

"Since the beginning of the year, we have increasingly been public with our association with each other outside of the confines of our professional work. Why the sudden change in approach?"

"I am not free to discuss it at the moment, but I have my suspicions there are more than gossips concerned about the depth of our relationship. I would not want to unnecessarily feed their wary minds."

"Of course not . . . unless . . . there is truly something between us that should be concealed from those alien to such . . . passion."

Spock studied T'Lau. While his recovery from the pon farr was clearly evident, her attraction to him ironically appeared rooted in the sexual heat she had artificially set in motion. Like an addict, she wanted more and the Vulcan realized withholding himself from her might initiate a major break in the plot he had been trying to uncover.

"It shall not take me long to change my attire. Wait here for me." He told her before walking into his bedroom and closing the door behind him.

T'Lau's mind raced wondering where Spock had been, as well as, who he had been with. She wondered, _How could he have possibly survived the pon farr without me? T'Pring had refused to come to Earth. And, even if Captain Pike had somehow been involved, the Starfleet officer could not have met Spock's consuming physical/psycho needs unless it involved a violent fight that usually led to one of the combatant's death. What happened?_

The pretender spied Spock's bag on the couch and moved to it hoping to find some clue to his activities over the last week. She opened the carry-all and carefully searched through his clothing and toiletries, trying not to substantially disturb the contents.

_And then . . ._

_Just as she thought she her exploration would go unrewarded . . ._

_She saw it . . ._

_A plain piece of jewelry . . . _

_A simple gold chain with a pendent bearing a symbol . . ._

_Jewelry she recognized the moment she saw it . . ._

_The evening she, Spock, Sevat and that East African woman shared a table at the House of Diarmuid_6_ . . ._

_This very chain with the pendent had been around the East African's neck . . ._

_And, T'Lau spat out her name as though it had been caught in her throat . . ._

_Cadet Uhura! _

**Author's Note: **In Chapter 43, T'Lau attempts to reconcile her knowledge of Spock's probable pon farr partner with her desire to be the sole object of his affections. Uhura stops by the Vulcan's office, but does not get the reception she expected.

Your comments are always appreciated.

1 Kap-yar is the Vulcan word for "wheat."

2 Kal'I'farr is the Vulcan word for "marriage."

3 This is first discussed in Chapter 22 of my story, "Needs."

4 It is a West African (Andinkra) symbol representing the supremacy of God.

5 The phrase is Swahili for "I love you, my husband . . . I love you."

6 See Chapter 24.


	43. Chapter 43 The Chain

**Author's Note: **In Chapter 43, Sevat attempts to convince Spock to be more proactive in exploiting T'Lau's unabated passion for him. Uhura stops by the Vulcan's office, but does not get the reception she expected. T'Lau readies herself for what she believes will be a romantic evening with the Spock.

As always, your comments are appreciated.

At 6:37 AM in Berkeley's Cesar Chavez Park, Sevat scanned the information on his iTablet view screen and nodded.

"Excellent." Sevat commented. "A pattern is definitely coming to light. T'Lau's network apparently includes known Romulan agents as well as former Starfleet contractors."

"Contractors barred from further agreements due to alleged unscrupulous practices. Surely, there is now enough information to apprehend the pretender."

Sevat removed the data crystal from his iTablet and placed it in his pocket. "My answer is the same as the one I am sure you have already received from your Starfleet contacts. Rather than just cutting off a limb, it would be best to cut down the entire diseased tree."

"Lately, T'Lau appears to be less attentive to securing otherwise confidential information. However, she has yet to provide a clue to any subterfuge regarding the Enterprise."

"Spock, her focus has strayed, because of you. As far as we know, you are her only weakness."

"I am no longer sure of it. Two weeks ago after my recovery from the Blood Fever, she met me at my living quarters. Initially, she appeared interested in resuming our carnal relationship. I cautioned her against it; telling her I suspected others might find it most improper due to the nature of our professional association. Strangely, she later seemed to accept my counsel much more quickly than I anticipated. While she has shown a few lapses that allowed me to obtain some of the information you now possess, she no longer attempts to seduce me."

"Yes . . . yes." Deep in thought, Sevat turned away from Spock. "Now, I understand."

"Sevat, if you have a revelation that sheds light on a course of action to complete this mission, your disclosure should be imminent."

Sevat turned back to Spock and provided an unexpected response. "It is time to bait her, Spock. She is indeed ripe for your taking."

"My intent in sharing the current state of affairs with you was not to find a way to resume activities of the flesh with that woman."

"Spock, I tell you by pursuing this tactic, the imposter may finally allow the mask to slip just enough to permit a glimpse of the Romulan scheme. It could lead to the break we have been waiting for to expose their duplicity."

"Have you not listened to what I have said? I no longer serve as a temptation for her."

"You are wrong, Spock. The strategy may not have been consciously deployed, but we should take advantage of the results. Her obsession is clear."

"What evidence do you have to justify such an improbable claim?"

"T'Lau's own words."

"When did you last speak with her?"

"Yesterday evening at dinner."

"You and T'Lau?"

"Yes, she called me under the pretense of requiring the translation of a term she overheard one team members use toward her. However, like most females searching for validation of their amorous desires, she ended up telling more than she learned."

In a vegetarian restaurant in the historic Haight District of San Francisco, T'Lau and Sevat gave their meal orders to the waiter before continuing their discussion.

"Are you sure one of your staff members used the expression, das Miststück?" Sevat asked after inputting the phrase into his mini-iTablet.

"Yes. I believe that is what I heard. I attempted to learn of its meaning by using the universal translator. However, it gave no response after I voiced the phrase. Perhaps, I did not pronounce it correctly."

"The context should have provided you with some hint concerning the term's meaning."

"At the end of our morning briefing, my Associate Project Manager Niklas Richter asked if the team could end their work an hour earlier to have time to celebrate one of our engineer's birthday. I promptly told him if the request was meant to be a joke, I was not at all amused."

"I am going to speculate that Mr. Richter did not find your response at all humorous."

"He argued with the project being executed well before schedule, sixty minutes could be afforded."

"I am sure you had a ready answer for such a contention."

"Indeed, I did. I replied that an hour wasted on such frivolity might be the time needed to correct an unanticipated issue. With the order for the Enterprise to be prepared for a demonstration flight in nineteen days, I want to ensure all systems under our contract perform as expected."

"Is that when Mr. Richter used the term in question?"

"No. It was after I ended the meeting and started out of the room. He said the phrase in a low voice; thus, I assume he did not think I could hear his utterance. These humans truly underestimate our auditory capacity."

"Then, from Mr. Richter's point of view, this translation most probably approximates his estimation of you at that moment." Sevat turned the iPad view screen toward T'Lau.

"_The bitch?_ This is the Federation language translation?"

"Yes."

"Is there a Vulcan approximation?"

"It is a pejorative term civilized beings would never employ."

"What is its meaning?"

"On Earth, it is most often applied to a female one finds difficult, aggressive, assertive or belligerent."

"Why would I take offense if the term denotes such commendable attributes?"

T'Lau looked curiously at Sevat who appeared silenced by her remark. She then asked, "Why was my universal translator not able to provide this response?"

"The speaker used a Terran dialect known as German. The universal translator does not recognize colloquial languages from this planet, since Federation is the official language for United Earth."

"If that is the case, these translators are improperly named."

"The makers of these devices are creatures of business, not purveyors of truth. Languages are not fixed but are a constantly changing form of communication. It would be impossible for commercial makers of universal translators to keep abreast of all the revisions necessary for the hundreds of thousands of known languages and idioms in our quadrant of the universe. That is why they must make choices as to which languages will be included in their catalogue."

"How were you able to obtain a translation?"

"I utilized Terran language translator software given to me by Ms. Uhura."

T'Lau paused momentarily, betraying her disdain for the East African. "A gift? I did not believe such favors were appropriate between faculty and students."

"Ms. Uhura sought to provide a token of her appreciation for the assistance I gave her in regards to formulating her doctoral thesis proposal. I would think it ill-mannered of me to refuse such a gesture."

"That human certainly has quite a generous spirit." T'Lau remarked with her words dipped in sarcasm.

Sevat carefully chose his next statement. "Yes, I have heard she does not hesitate to give of herself when needed."

"Is that what Spock told you?"

"Spock? Why do you mention his name in conjunction with Ms. Uhura?"

"He is your friend."

"I know if that is an appropriate descriptor. Suffice it to say, we do have occasions to converse about matters of mutual interest."

"Such as Ms. Uhura."

"Yes." Sevat answered in an attempt to find out where her growing ire would take her. "There are times when this human is the topic of conversation between us."

"Then you must know she was with him. That _Cadet_ was with Spock while he was in the throes of the pon farr."

"How do you know this?"

"It does not matter how this knowledge came to me." T'Lau seemed to spit out her words in disgust. "She is a human . . . yet, he chose to spill his seed within her!"

Sevat studied T'Lau. No Vulcan would behave in this manner. "This is hardly the subject for the dinner table, T'Lau."

"Why should I be attentive to matters of decorum, when it obviously is of no concern to _him_?"

"The Blood Fever came unexpectedly upon Spock, out of sync with the normal seven year cycle. As it neared its peak, the pon farr incapacitated Spock in ways a female could never understand."

"You are the one who does not understand. I was the one who should have been with him. I was the one who should have . . . _joined with him._"

Sevat gave T'Lau time to wallow in her emotional stewuntil he could decide where to lead her next.

"Perhaps, you have been on Earth so long, you have allowed your feelings to overtake your reason."

"Passion is not unknown to us."

"True. However, have you forgotten Surak taught us how not to allow it to rule our being?"

"How can I make sense of Spock's choice? That human knows not of our ways."

Before he continued, Sevat paused to clear his mind of the irony of the imposter's statement. "T'Lau, you must put an end to your orgy of self-pity so you can think with a rationale mind. Can you not comprehend why Spock would possibly use Ms. Uhura as his vessel of recovery and not you?"

T'Lau took time to reflect on the question as the waiter came by the table to fill their water glasses. Just as he began to pour, a passing diner bumped into him causing some of the liquid to spill upon the table. The waiter apologized profusely as he mopped up the water and left to retrieve new linens.

As Sevat looked to T'Lau, her face seemed to brighten as if enlightened with a revelation.

"Yes, the occurrence of the Blood Fever out-of-sync with his usual cycle would be most disturbing to Spock." She commented. "While the course of the condition can be unpredictable, he must have thought this incident to be potentially more volatile than usual."

Sevat gave her thought process one more push. "At a time when the pon farr separates one from all reason, Spock still found the fortitude to have one rational thought."

"He chose her . . . to protect me." T'Lau concluded. "He knew not how wildly his passions would rage. Thus, he chose the most logical option open to him. Instead of endangering my life, he used her as if she were his toilet. Ah yes, Spock chose her to protect _me_."

Spock stared at Sevat with contempt. "You never cease to amaze me, Sevat."

"How so, Spock?"

"I am sure you listened to those twisted thoughts of hers and then dined with T'Lau without the least bit of indigestion."

"Of course, I did. And, now that you know the full depth of her obsession, you must go much further than me to finally break this insidious plot."

"After listening to your story, how do you believe I can sully myself with that woman any longer." Spock replied. "I will continue to search for any abnormalities regarding the systems her team controls. However, her stench has become far too odorous for me to bear."

Spock began to walk away from Sevat when he heard him say, "And, what about Nyota?"

Spock turned back to his former nemesis, but controlled his tone when he asked, "Why is her name in your mouth?"

Sevat approached him. "I thought it strange you did not ask about her. After all, I see her three days a week, whereas you lack such opportunity by design."

"Before we parted two weeks ago, I told her it would not be advisable for us to see each other for a while."

"She has accepted this counsel with no explanation?"

"This concept is something you may not understand. However, I will speak of it, despite this flaw in you character. Ms. Uhura _trusts me_."

"From my observation, I must say she certainly seems to be taking it well. She comes to our sessions quite cheerful and ready to absorb her linguistic lessons. I have even found room in my schedule to expand the time we can spend together, so she shall have the opportunity to enjoy the full benefit of my . . . _teachings_. Yes, she is certainly quite the willing student."

Spock's retort proved direct. "I trust her even more than I trust myself."

Sevat did not flinch from Spock's glare. "Like father, like son."

"Has language failed you that you must resort to tired clichés?"

"Is there no truth in what I say?"

When Spock gave no answer, Sevat's contentment shone on his face.

The Vulcan agent continued. "If you do now have somewhat of an attachment for Nyota, you have no choice but take advantage of T'Lau's fixation with you."

"I will not betray Ms. Uhura."

"You say those words and, yet, have once again found a way to put her in danger."

"Explain."

"Now that T'Lau believes your affections actually do lie with her, she will not take well to a change in that perception."

"You nurtured that lie, not I."

"Assuage your guilt if you desire; however, the fact remains her assessment of your feelings toward her have been altered. Whereas before your relationship was of carnal origin, she now believes the wings of romance has taken its flight."

"You cannot be serious." Spock remarked incredulously.

"Spock, can we count on you to see this mission to its end or not?"

"I have stated the boundaries I refuse to cross."

"It is not enough."

"What more do you require from me?"

"Spock, you must make a choice."

Sevat stepped up so his face was only a few inches from Spock's, as he unflinchingly asked the question that haunted Sarek and Amanda's son all his life.

"Are you Vulcan or are you human?"

Cadet Goldberg sat at his desk in Spock's office, looking up a number on his contact log as the Vulcan strode in from the outside with a small data crystal carrying case in one of his hands. "Cadet Goldberg, have you reached her, yet?"

"No, sir. She does not seem to be answering her communicator. I have already tried two of the alternative locations you suggested."

"When I called ahead with this task, I calculated the time I thought it would take you to complete it along with a margin of error of 4 minutes, 12 seconds. I see now my approximations were in error."

"Sir, it could be she is not available." Goldberg commented, aware his duty shift was to have ended 17 minutes ago.

"Attempt to call her communicator, again. However, this time do so from my work station, while I return these data crystals to the conference room."

"Why would that make a difference, sir?"

Spock turned back to Goldberg. "Cadet, are you questioning my command?"

Goldberg felt his knees begin to buckle. "Yes, sir . . . I mean . . . No, sir . . . I mean . . . I didn't mean to question your command, sir."

"Then, carry on."

As Spock resumed his walk toward the conference room, his progress was once again halted by Goldberg's nervous laugh.

The Vulcan addressed him, again. "Cadet Goldberg, is there something more you wish to tell me before performing the task as ordered?"

"No, sir . . . I mean . . . Yes, sir . . . I mean I think I have figured it out, sir."

"Please enlighten me with your revelation."

"I just now realized why you wanted me to make the call from your console. If she sees your name in the Caller ID, there may be a greater chance she may answer her communicator if she knows the call is directly from you."

"Very good, Cadet. I am pleased you have found a way to justify my previous order."

Goldberg laughed nervously, again, still at his own workstation. "Good one, sir."

"Cadet Goldberg."

"Yes, sir."

"What now is the issue? Did I forget to say, _please_?"

Startled by his failure to move, Goldberg scurried to Spock's workstation. "Oops, I forgot the number." The Vulcan looked askance at his Course Assistant before retreating into the conference room. The beleaguered Cadet retrieved the number, then returned to Spock's station and made the call. Goldberg gave a sigh of relief when the woman finally answered.

"Spock?"

"No, Ms. T'Lau . . . it's Cadet Goldberg, Mr. Spock's assistant . . . Mr. Spock asked me to contact you."

"What is the message?" She asked drily.

"I don't know, sir, my task was only to contact you. He is the one who wanted to speak with you."

Moments passed by before T'Lau's asked in a voice tinged with annoyance. "And, where is Mr. Spock?"

"In the conference room, ma'am. I guess I can place you on hold, while I let him know I secured your call." Goldberg pressed the hold button on the console and then informed Spock via the intercom of his success in reaching T'Lau.

"Let her know I will be with her in approximately 95 seconds. And, Cadet Goldberg, you may also take leave for this evening."

"Will do, sir. Thank you, sir." Goldberg released the blinking hold button to give T'Lau the message. However, just as he was to place her back on hold, an unexpected visitor walked into the office.

"Hey, Uhura. What are you doing here?"

Uhura smiled, undaunted by Goldberg's less than enthusiastic greeting. "I could say the same for you. If I recall, duty hours ended at 6 PM."

Goldberg then responded in a low voice. "If you recall that, then you know that end time is a work of fiction." The Cadet moved quickly to get his jacket from a coat hook on the wall.

"Is Mr. Spock, here?"

"Yeah, but he has a call to deal with first." Goldberg said as he passed her on the way out the door.

"You mean he has to make a call or is he on a . . . " The door shut behind Goldberg before Uhura could complete her question. She turned back around and saw Spock coming out of the conference room.

_Her eyes were filled with him . . ._

_Two weeks since they parted at the cabin . . . _

_Two weeks that seemed like an eternity . . . _

_Yet . . ._

_Instead of behaving as a lovesick child . . . _

_She remained bright feeding off the memories of their time at the cabin . . . _

_And the knowledge this Vulcan would be hers for always . . ._

She began to open her mouth to call his name, but not before the Vulcan's eyes spotted the light on his console that was no longer blinking to signify T'Lau was on hold. Spock was now very much aware the pretender could hear all that was being said.

"Ms. Uhura." He addressed her with an air of indifference.

Uhura noted his tone and his stiff body posture, as she began to walk toward him. "Spock, if you are concerned about Goldberg, he's left the office."

The Vulcan clasped his hands behind his back and answered, "Cadet Goldberg has been known to return for a wayward glove or keycard."

Uhura stopped short of him, becoming confused by his cool reception. "Yes, you're right. Goldberg can be a bit scattered at times. He might come back and I cannot stay long, anyways. I just came by to see if you might have it with you."

"You must provide more information on what _it_ might be."

"_My chain_ . . . you know, the one with the Gye Nyame symbol on it."

Uhura looked to the Vulcan not understanding why he appeared so unresponsive. Sensing an unease in the air, she asked, "Spock, what is it? I know I had agreed not to see you . . ."

Spock cut her off before she could complete her statement. "Yes. You gave your promise."

"I suppose it was a little impulsive to put the chain in your bag before leaving the cabin. I thought it would be a good excuse to see you, again. But, in these last two weeks . . . " Uhura's smile reappeared upon her face as she recalled his words in her mind.

_Marry me, Nyota . . . _

_Be my wife . . ._

_Let me be your husband . . ._

She continued. "I'm sure you'll be glad to know I realized how petty I had been. So, if you will just return my property, you will find no more infractions in my pledge to you."

Uhura held out her hand, palm turned upward in the ancient human plea for assistance.

_For a moment . . . _

_His eyes focused on her slender fingers . . ._

_The same fingers . . . _

_That combed gently through his black hair . . . _

_Combed through his hair . . ._

_As they made love . . . _

But then, the unblinking light on his console once again reminded him they were not alone.

"I do not have it in my possession." Spock tersely replied.

"I should have known you would not have it at the office." She told him, as she lowered her hand. "Of course, after you found it in your bag when you unpacked it, you would have left it at your home."

_T'Lau . . . _Spock reasoned, _That is how she knew Nyota was with me._

Uhura continued. "Should I come back tomorrow and pick it up? You could place it in an envelope or small box and place it in Goldberg's care until I come to retrieve it." She laughed lightly. "Oh, on second thought, that may not be such a smart move. Instead, if you just leave it in a safe place in your office and let me know where you put it, I'll get it myself."

When Spock did not readily respond, he could see a look of concern grow on her face. "Spock, my chain _is_ in your home, isn't it? You wouldn't have thrown it away, would you?"

"I realize it is an object of religious significance to you."

"Yes. It does bear a symbol of my faith, but it also has other significance. It probably didn't look very valuable to someone like you; however, this jewelry is quite precious to me. I never shared this with you, but it is one of the few possessions of my mother I have remaining. It would truly pain me to lose it."

The Vulcan looked into the earnest eyes of the East African who stood awaiting assurance of the object's security. Yet, Spock could not provide the answer she longed for. While he was sure T'Lau had taken the chain, Spock could not presently assure Uhura of its safe return.

Spock told her, "Ms. Uhura, when I unpacked my bag, I did not come across this object you speak of."

Uhura cast her eyes downward, as she felt a mixture of emotions overcome her – disappointment, hurt and self-blame. "I suppose it is my fault . . . being so careless with it."

Spock recalled while in the intense heat of the pon farr, the chain had inexplicably escaped harm as he feverishly stripped Uhura of her clothing. Then, before he bathed her, the Vulcan carefully removed the jewelry and laid it on the nightstand next to the bed. When she awakened and discovered the chain on the stand, she appeared surprised, but happy.

_He remembered how she touched it briefly with the tips of her fingers . . . _

_Her touch displaying a tenderness he thought odd for an inanimate object._

_That was then . . ._

_It was clear to him now . . . _

_This was no ordinary chain . . ._

"Well . . ." The East African finally managed to say. "Since you don't have it, there's no point in me keeping you from your work. Good-bye." Uhura headed quickly for the door.

"Ms. Uhura." Spock called to her, not wanting to let her go in such distress.

"Yes." She answered, reluctantly turning back to him.

"It is my understanding your doctoral dissertation passed review by your committee."

Uhura paused, searching her mind for the relevance of his statement to their previous discussion. She finally answered, "Yes . . . that is correct."

"I also received word you are proceeding well with additional revisions to sharpen your methodology."

"Yes . . . that, too, is an accurate statement. But, Spock, why are you bringing that up at this moment?"

"I, of course, realize such remarks are superfluous. After all, such a performance from you had certainly been anticipated. However, I recall you once commented on the need for humans to hear such praise, despite its actual benefit. Therefore, I offer these words to fulfill that service."

From the look on Uhura's face, it seemed he had done little to change her mood. Still he asked, "Are you not pleased, Ms. Uhura?"

His answer came as the East African placed her hands on her hips in a stance he knew usually preceded comments propelled by a sharp tongue she reserved for such moments. However, just as she began to speak, Uhura seemed unable to find her voice. After several futile attempts, the exasperated woman threw her hands up in resignation and headed out of the office.

As Spock watched the door close behind her, the Vulcan saw the call indicator light on his console go dark.

T'Lau bathed herself with a sponge in water scented with lilac bath oils, taking care to reach every inch of her body with the fragrance.

_Lilac . . ._

_It will be most pleasing to him . . . _

Upon coming out of her bath, she dried her body enjoying the feel of the soft fibers of the towel against her bare skin.

_Mmmmmmm . . ._

_I cannot wait for him to touch me this way . . ._

She unpinned her sandy blonde hair and let it fall down around her shoulders, liking the way it seemed to point in the direction of her full breasts with its nipples already erect in anticipation of seeing him.

_Patience . . ._

_I shall not need to make use of my toys tonight . . ._

She admired her body before her full-length mirror; content her shapely features suited his usual preferences for a woman more than the petite attributes of the East African. She covered herself with a thin satin robe, pulling the tie tightly about her to accent the curves of her waist.

_I shall allow him to unwrap me . . ._

_And retrieve my waiting gifts . . ._

She placed slippers upon her feet, giving her pause with the happy argument as to whether he would be able to wait to take them off before his shaft found its way inside her that evening.

_Too long . . ._

_Too long . . ._

_It has been much too long, since I have felt you inside me . . ._

Her heat swelled at the thought of him and she could not resist any longer.

_Her hand . . ._

_Invaded her robe_

_Fingers poised over her nipple . . ._

_Taking hold . . ._

_She squeezed . . ._

Sighing, she realized the relief was only temporary.

_Hurry, Spock_ . . .

_I need you . . ._

After overhearing Spock's conversation with the East African, T'Lau had no doubt he would come. She reasoned, _While it is now late into the evening, it is as was expected. He would not shirk his duty to supervise the projects of his Research Assistants. After his scrutiny of their progress, he will come to me. I am sure of it._

T'Lau replayed the dialogue between Spock and Uhura in her mind, choosing the parts she wanted to hear. _Had he not put that human in her place? Had he not told her not contact him? Yet, the human came to him thinking he would change his mind. The fool!_

The day had been good to T'Lau. Five years in the making, the Romulan plot against the Enterprise had, thus far, been deployed without a hitch. While she had no doubt there were those who had discovered she was an imposter, T'Lau still knew time was on her side as Starfleet and the Vulcan Secret Service would want to make sure they had first exposed the full extent of the scheme. _Soon,_ she thought, _It will be too late for them to do anything about the mines already set in place._

Even the imposter had to admit to herself a long-term relationship with Spock was an unreasonable fantasy. Still, she could not relinquish even the faintest possibility of this match. She had been successful in convincing her superiors the Vulcan had proved useful to their plot. Spock's oversight expertise was unquestionable in Starfleet ranks and she had managed to stay one step ahead of him in her manipulation of data to conceal her machinations.

_If Spock truly cares for me . . ._

_If he loves me . . ._

_Then, before the plot is fully set in motion . . ._

_He can be convinced to join our people in our fight against the Federation dogs . . ._

_If he loves me . . ._

_If he loves me . . ._

_If he love me . . ._

_Perhaps, it will be possible . . ._

Her hand found its way inside her robe once more to placate her growing desire. Just as her fingers sought her reprieve, T'Lau's door signaled the arrival of a visitor.

She took a moment to still herself, not wanting to seem too anxious. Yet, her legs did little to obey her appeal for calmness as she quickly found herself at the door, pressing the controls to allow his entrance.

_Her mouth watered . . ._

_There . . ._

_He was there . . ._

_Spock was there . . ._

_Before her . . ._

_Within her eager reach . . . _

_And although he wore his Starfleet Academy uniform . . ._

_The tall, slender Vulcan with dark, brown eyes could not have been any sexier to her . . ._

"Spock?" She said in a unsuccessful attempt to sound surprised. "What brings you to my apartment at such a late hour of the night?"

T'Lau felt his eyes piercing through her . . . showing her no mercy. She gasped in response, feeling her hunger for him take full control of her being.

Yet, in contrast, his strong and unwavering command made clear of his purpose.

"T'Lau, retrieve Ms. Uhura's chain for me. Do it, now."

**Author's Note: **In Chapter 44, Spock takes his relationship with T'Lau to another level. Also, Uhura receives some unexpected news from Dr. McCoy. Yes, the writer is sure you can guess what the news will be. And, please withhold throwing "bombs" at the writer in regards to Spock and T'Lau. The imposter will eventually get her "due," but you will need to be a bit more patient for that to happen.

The writer hopes to complete this story by Chapter 50 (or less), so the wait for the denouement should not be much longer.

Your comments are always appreciated.


	44. Chapter 44 The Lucky Day

**Author's Note: **In Chapter 44, Spock goes to T'Lau's apartment to retrieve Uhura's missing jewelry. Uhura receives some unexpected news during her visit with Dr. McCoy.

As always, your comments are appreciated.

T'Lau's hand found its way inside her robe once more to placate her growing desire. Just as her fingers sought her reprieve, the imposter's door signaled the arrival of a visitor.

She took a moment to still herself, not wanting to seem too anxious. Yet, her legs did little to obey her appeal for calmness as she quickly found herself at the door and pressed the controls to allow his entrance.

_Her mouth watered . . ._

_There . . ._

_He was there . . ._

_Spock was there . . ._

_Before her . . ._

_Within her eager reach . . . _

_And although he wore his Starfleet Academy uniform . . ._

_The tall, slender Vulcan with dark, brown eyes could not have been any sexier to her . . ._

"Spock?" She said in an unsuccessful attempt to sound surprised. "What brings you to my apartment at such a late hour of the night?"

T'Lau felt his eyes piercing through her . . . showing her no mercy. She gasped in response, feeling her hunger for him take full control of her being.

Yet, in contrast, his strong and unwavering command made clear of his purpose.

"T'Lau, retrieve Ms. Uhura's chain for me. Do it, now."

"Spock, would you not like to step inside?" She said, feigning concern. "My neighbors would not know what to think if they overheard such an accusation."

T'Lau closed her door after the Vulcan stepped inside.

"That is better." She commented. "Now we may discuss the matter like civilized beings."

"T'Lau, there is no need for talk, only action."

"How can you be so sure I have any item of that Cadet in my possession?"

"Is this game necessary, T'Lau? Can you not freely admit your wrongdoing?"

"Does the accuse not have the right to hear arguments against her?"

Spock fought against the inclination to leave. The image of Uhura's distressed face over the loss of the jewelry remained with him. He did not want to leave her disappointed much longer.

Spock gave a cool and detached summation. "Seventeen days ago, Ms. Uhura left a silver chain amongst the belongings I had placed in my duffel bag. When I returned to my living quarters, I had not taken the time to unpack by the time of your arrival. While I went into my bedroom to dress in my uniform for the day's activities, you had the occasion to be alone with the carryall. It is at that time you opened my luggage, no doubt to find some clue to my whereabouts during the prior five days. During your search, you must have come across Ms. Uhura's chain and like a thief took that which did not belong to you."

"Spock," She began with pretended innocence, "When would a Cadet have the opportunity to place such a personal object in your travel bag?"

"You eavesdropped on a conversation I had with Ms. Uhura earlier today. Need I recount details that surely must still be fresh in your mind?"

"I was an unwilling participant. The opportunity was made possible by your Course Assistant's ineptness. When he failed to properly place my call on hold, I was forced to listen to your discussion."

"Then, you heard Ms. Uhura confess to putting it in my bag. Moreover, your knowledge of her action proceeded my own."

"That would only be true if your suspicion is accurate and I have, yet, to verify such a claim." T'Lau turned her back on Spock and began to move away.

"Do not take another step." The Vulcan commanded firmly.

She immediately obeyed.

Spock walked about her to stand in front of T'Lau; his eyes now burrowing into her. He could see a slight quivering of her lips and the quickening rise and fall of her breasts beneath her robe, betraying her growing arousal.

"What kind of woman are you, TLau?" He asked. "What presently awakens your body in such an carnal way? Do you mistake my naked disdain for something else?"

"Spock, there is no need for you to conceal your affections for me any longer. I know it is not the Vulcan way to directly speak such thoughts. It is, indeed, fortunate you have found other ways to declare your true heart more openly than words could ever reveal."

Spock studied T'Lau, strangely curious how she could find a way to twist reality to her liking.

"T'Lau, please provide at least one example of what leads you to such a conclusion."

"Gladly. When you and the East African were engaged in dialogue earlier today, how long did it take you to become aware my call was not on hold as you had anticipated?"

"Approximately, 3 to 4 seconds into my discussion with Ms. Uhura, I noticed the signal on my console indicated the caller was privy to the conversation in the office."

"Yet, you did not halt your speech, so you could complete the task your Assistant had failed to do."

"Yes, that is a fact." He replied.

Spock knew he had taken a risk not to remedy the situation as T'Lau described. However, he thought if she were not party to the conversation, her suspicious mind would spin a story that might place Uhura in far greater danger.

"You see, you wanted me to listen." T'Lau remarked. "You wanted me to know she meant nothing to you. It was at that point I came to realize _this human_ and I could never share the same space in your heart. Is this not true?"

Spock did not hesitate with his answer. "There is, indeed, no lie in your statement regarding my affections. My being speaks love to only one."

Upon hearing his response, the pretender's Vulcan mask slipped enough to allow a smile to come across her now unguarded face. Spock noted, unlike Uhura, T'Lau's expression failed to make her any more attractive.

"Oh, Spock . . . " She cooed. "How you move me so."

"Then, why do you not do as I say?"

"The chain, again? Why does an item belonging to that woman cause you such great concern? As you recall, she blamed herself for the object's loss. Would it not be a greater lesson live with the daily reminder of her error?"

"T'Lau, it is not your place to school her."

"You owe her nothing."

"Although I had no knowledge of it at the time, Ms. Uhura placed this jewelry in my care. As a Vulcan, I am honor bound to return the object to her. Do you still pretend to have no knowledge of it?"

"No, Spock. I must admit I did remove it from your bag as you claimed. You do not know how it pained me to know it was she, instead of I who was with you at your hour of greatest need. It took a rational mind to later come to realize you chose to protect me from the potential hazards of such a coupling. After all, the coming of the pon farr was far from expected."

The audacity of her statement took him aback, considering she had most likely placed an agent in something he drank or ate which triggered the Blood Fever.

"Oh, Madame." He told her. "You do amaze me."

"Thank you." She replied, taking his statement as a compliment. "Come with me, now, and I shall give you all that you desire."

Spock watched as T'Lau headed into the bedroom. The Vulcan hesitated to follow, still holding fast to his vow not to betray Uhura. Yet, after a few moments, he entered the room thinking he could finally retrieve his true love's chain.

In her bedroom, the Vulcan found T'Lau's robe discarded onto the floor. Giving up the notion of allowing him to unwrap her, she decided to more directly remind him what he had been missing. Tall and shapely, T'Lau stood naked before him with her sandy blonde hair about her shoulders and her full breasts inviting his touch. Like no Vulcan female Spock had known, he saw T'Lau dip the tip of her tongue down to wet her lower lip in fervent anticipation.

Yet, Spock's eyes came back to one thing . . . the object dangling from the fingertips of her upraised hand . . . _Uhura's chain. _He moved to T'Lau and reached up to remove the jewelry; however, just as he did T'Lau snatched it up and teased, "No, Spock. You must first make love to me and then . . . if you have been _good _ . . . I shall reward you with this _dubious _prize."

"Have you mistaken me for your monkey, T'Lau?" He barked at her, his tone not concealing his contempt. "Dare you think I must perform as a common gigolo before you do what is right? Woman, you will provoke me no longer." Spock turned away from her and strode out of the bedroom heading for the front door of the apartment.

"No, my love." She told him as she followed closely behind. "Please, Spock, do not go. I did not mean to offend you."

"The transgression has been dealt. Your intent is immaterial."

Just as he reached the door, she called to him desperately. "Spock, here is the chain. Take it with you as you have desired."

The Vulcan stopped his progress and turned to her. His look still displayed his ire, even as she deposited the object into his hand.

She spat angrily. "Where are you going, now, Spock? To spill your seed, again, in that _human_!"

Her vehement tone reminded Spock he needed to be careful not to stoke T'Lau's impassioned thoughts of jealousy. For Uhura's safety, he could not leave the imposter in this emotional state.

"I do not understand you, T'Lau. You call me your love in one breath, and then disparage me with the next. Which opinion of me am I to believe?"

Relieved, he had not yet left, T'Lau took a few moments in a attempt to try to calm herself before answering, "Stay with me, tonight, Spock. My offense to you should not go unpunished. Command me as you so desire and I will perform any act that will please you."

"As you have so crudely cited earlier, delights of the flesh are not solely your domain. You are quite aware I have never long suffered without feminine attentions when desired."

"Until bonded to your mate, I do realize it would be most difficult for a virile male like yourself to do otherwise."

"Then, what sign can you provide me that can serve to anchor our understanding in something deeper than mere carnal knowledge?"

T'Lau cast her eyes down as if deep in thought. However, when she returned her gaze upon him, she provided an unexpected response. T'Lau raised her hand in a gesture similar to the Vulcan hand salute. However, Spock recognized it as no simple greeting. She called upon him to engage in one of the most erotic and intimate acts practiced by Vulcans. Spock had not, yet, even performed this act with Uhura, since the ritual would require training in the mind arts for it to produce its desired effects.

Moments passed as T'Lau continued to wait for him to join her. He finally decided he had to indulge her. Transferring Uhura's chain to his left hand, he raised his right hand and then moved it toward T'Lau's until their fingers finally touched. He then allowed his fingers to move along the outside her digits, massaging them with all the gentleness he could attempt to muster for the imposter.

_Nothing . . ._

_Initially, they felt nothing . . . _

_Her long fingers yielded no tenderness . . ._

_No passion . . ._

_No desire . . ._

_That could be exchanged between them . . ._

_Since the act could not be compromised . . ._

_Neither one could experience the euphoria of this moment if only one partner was willing . . . _

_And then he saw it . . ._

_He saw it come onto her face . . ._

_Fear . . ._

_Fear she had been mistaken, after all, as to where he placed his affections . . ._

_And the cold reality began to grip her . . ._

_Does he not love me?_

_Does Spock not love me?_

The Vulcan could sense feelings of doubt and betrayal rise within T'Lau. If he did not act in a few moments, she would release him and perhaps turn her frustrations into vindictive retribution for Uhura.

The Vulcan could not let that happen to the woman he loved.

_Fondling Nyota's chain with the fingers of his left hand . . ._

_Spock closed his eyes and remembered . . ._

_Back at the cabin . . . _

_Images and sounds of her . . ._

_Nyota . . ._

_His Nyota . . ._

_Her easy laugh . . ._

_The way she tossed back her hair . . ._

_Her saucy talk . . . _

_Tender eyes . . ._

_Gentle touch . . ._

_The sass in her walk . . ._

_Her strength of character . . ._

_He wondered . . ._

_How could such a petit woman so fill his arms . . ._

_With love . . . _

_Her love . . ._

_Tangled . . ._

_Caught up . . ._

_Tousled . . ._

_Intertwined . . ._

_Together . . ._

_Forever . . ._

_And . . . _

_Unable to still his tongue any longer, he cried out for her . . ._

_Ashayam! . . . _1

_And, yet when he opened his eyes . . ._

It was T'Lau was before him. She moaned with lustful abandon as she succumbed to the orgiastic wave that possessed her body. He caught her by the shoulders, as she was about to fall to the floor. He picked her up and carried her to her bed, where he deposited the woman still enjoying the last of her passionate journey. The Vulcan covered her with a blanket and then started his way out of the room.

"Spock!" T'Lau called out, trying to catch her breath. "You are not leaving me, are you?"

Spock halted his steps, but did not turn back to her for he regretted the use of his memories with Uhura to evoke feelings of passion within T'Lau. Feeling unclean and contrite, he now thought these sweet remembrances would forever be stained by this act.

T'Lau continued. "Oh, Spock. You have confessed your love with a depth I could never imagine. Come to me, T'hy'la.2 Your slave begs you to give me this night to express my undying gratitude."

He replied, "I have already stayed here longer than was my original intent."

"Spock, between us there is no need for Vulcan barriers of emotion. Let us speak as freely of our desire for each other as you have shown just now by your loving touch."

Spock turned back to her. "You speak as if there is a future for us, T'Lau. Yet, there has been no delay in the construction of the Enterprise. If all continues as scheduled, the ship will be ready for service in 19 days, in time for the celebration of the Founding of the Federation. Precisely 23 days after that, I will be among the crew of that ship slated to begin its five year mission."

T'Lau leaned back against her pillows, blissfully luxuriating in her sexual heat. "My love, fate has a way of making all things right."

"I speak of reality, T'Lau, not of a future determined by an imagined supernatural power."

"Spock, do you not know we create our fate every day we live?3 I promise you the fruits of this creation will soon be reaped. And then, we can be together . . . always."

"You must tell me more how your labors will bring about such an end."

"All will be revealed in due time, Thy'la. One day, I swear there will be no more secrets between us."

Spock studied T'Lau, now looking quite satisfied lounging in her bed. He replied, "Then until that day comes, I must return to my original strategy and make no more visits to your living quarters."

"Such conditions displease me, but knowing we will be together a lifetime has tempered my discontentment."

"Good night, T'Lau."

"Good night, _Ashayam_." She answered, as the Vulcan strode quickly out of the room anxious to put distance between them.

On a bright late-March afternoon, Uhura walked briskly toward the Medical Treatment Facility. Feeling the warm sun upon her face, she was glad temperatures lately had regularly climbed into the 60's. _Spring has at last come to San Francisco, _she told herself. While not anxious to reach her destination, she had grown weary of Dr. McCoy nagging her about coming in for a follow-up to her initial examination after she returned from her time at the cabin with Spock. She argued with McCoy about the necessity for another exam, since felt healed of any physical issues that arose from the pon farr experience. However, McCoy remained steadfast in his request. It was not until he threatened to have her ordered to comply that she reluctantly agreed to set an appointment.

In her examination room, it pleased the East African to have her friend – Nurse Theresa Binkowski – take her vitals and run a series of tests. While the Nurse busied herself with these tasks, Uhura sat on the edge of the examination table in a t-shirt, but otherwise was fully dressed.

"Uhura, did you ever find your chain?" Theresa asked.

"There was a moment I thought I did." Uhura replied.

"What do you mean by that?"

"This morning, I overslept."

"That is unlike you. Didn't you tell me once you're usually out of bed by 6 AM?"

"Yes, I try to be. Anyways, when I finally did awaken I noticed Gaila had already left the room."

"Gaila already showered and out the door? You really did oversleep."

"Tell me about it. So, when I finally got out of bed, on my bureau was an envelope with a note on it, reading – _This is your lucky day! _Oh, Theresa, you don't know how excited I got thinking Gaila had found my necklace. And, while I was opening it, I thought it was just like her to surprise me with it that way, instead of giving it to me herself the night before."

"So, why doesn't this story have a happy ending?"

"I opened it up and took it out to immediately put it back around my neck where it belonged. However, it didn't take long to spot the price tag still hanging from it. It was clearly not the original chain and pendant."

"Oh, that Gaila." Theresa commented, as she drew a blood sample from Uhura's arm. "You have to admit she meant well."

"I know she did. I tell you, Theresa, I can still kick myself for not leaving the chain aroung my neck."

"Where did you say you think you left it?"

"It was in a duffel bag. I know it's a long shot, but perhaps it fell out somewhere on the Academy grounds."

"That's really weird. I've never even known you to take the chain off from around your neck." Theresa remarked, as she picked up the specimen tray.

"How soon will you be back with the results? I'm suppose to be on mentoring duty at the Graduate Assistants Office in less than an hour."

"It shouldn't take but a few minutes for Dr. McCoy get the results of the tests. I can tell you vitals couldn't be better. So, hopefully, Dr. McCoy won't keep you here long. I'll see you, Uhura."

As the door closed behind her friend, Uhura's mind drifted back to the conversation she had with Spock about her missing chain several days ago. She thought she had placed the jewelry deep enough inside the bag, so it would not have fallen out even if the carryall had somehow opened during transport. She wondered why the Vulcan had not volunteered to look more carefully through his apartment or the items that had been in his bag in order to locate this precious article.

Still, Uhura had to smile at the turn their talk took when Spock suddenly began to commend her progress on her doctoral thesis. While she was too distraught to appreciate it at the time, she later realized he had tried his best to brighten her mood. The East African thanked God she had such people in her life who cared about her. She already decided she would treat Gaila to a bowl of the pistachio ice cream the Orion woman often craved.

As for Spock, it would be more difficult to identify just the right gift for someone like him who was privately wealthy enough to obtain almost anything he desired. Moreover, she was not sure how soon she would see him, again, since she promised she would avoid anything but incidental contact until he advised her otherwise. She knew not why he had asked this of her, but Uhura did not want to begin their engagement with doubts as to whether she could trust him. And, while she knew the Vulcan would begin his five-year mission aboard the Enterprise in less than two months, like all crew he would have a week of personal leave before shipping out. He promised they could spend that time together as a prelude to their future lives as husband and wife.

Dr. McCoy entered the room with iTablet in hand, interrupting her current thoughts. She asked, "So, what's the verdict, doctor? Was this or was this not a waste of time as I predicted?"

"You appear to be in excellent health."

"You see, Leonard. I could have saved us both time and effort if you just would have listened to me. Obviously, you have proof I followed your initial instructions without deviation and have long stopped having any health issues associated with my experience with Spock. I really don't think I've felt any better in my life." Uhura hopped down from the table and headed to a wall where her uniform jacket hung from a hook.

"Hey, wait a minute, Uhura. I said you are in excellent health, but I didn't say you were clear of the effects of that _rendezvous_ you had with that Vulcan."

"Come on, Leonard." She told him as she put on her jacket. "How can that be true and, yet, I'm physically fit?"

"Have a seat, Uhura?"

"Leonard, just tell me so I can get out of here. Didn't Theresa let you know I've got to get to the Graduate Student Office?" She quickly checked her chronometer, as she grabbed her bag from another hook. "If I leave in a few minutes I'll have just enough time to get there and not be late."

"Uhura, you're pregnant."

She did not know how she found the chair and not the floor. The East African sat in the office trying to come to grips with the news she just heard as McCoy moved by her side.

McCoy continued. "That's the main reason I wanted you back here after you initial examination. Even with modern technology, pregnancy tests are not always accurate within the first few days after conception. However, after two weeks, it is quite rare for there to be any false results."

"How could this happen?"

"I think you're old enough to figure that out."

"But I feel fine. I don't have any symptoms of pregnancy. While its true I've had very little evidence of a menstrual period, I thought that was primarily a function of the type of birth control I am on."

"Not all women react the same way during the first trimester. Some experience symptoms such as nausea, fatigue, or stress; while others seem not to have any such physical signs. However, within the next 10 weeks, you would probably noticed you'd be gaining weight."

"But why wasn't the birth control effective?"

"The birth control administered to you was designed to provide protection with human contact. Under ordinary circumstances, studies have shown it also has been very effective in sexual contact with some alien races. However, the data is not available for Vulcan-human relations, since such associations have almost been nonexistent."

"But Spock's mother is human."

"Biologically, his Vulcan characteristics are dominant. With the exception of his DNA, one would find it difficult to distinguish him from any other Vulcan male."

"I still do not see how this makes any difference. The birth control should have prevented me from ovulating, so there would not be an egg to fertilize."

"Thanks to the Vulcan's almost Victorian attitude toward the pon farr, we have little scientific knowledge on this phenomenon. However, during this extraordinary fertile period there may be some agent in the male's sperm that triggers ovulation in the female. Obviously, males are not impregnating women each time they go through this cycle. So, Vulcans must have figured out an effective birth control method. However, there has previously been little reason to share this information with non-Vulcans."

McCoy allowed Uhura time to sit and gather her thoughts. He could see by her face she was still processing the unexpected news.

"Spock . . . " She gasped, suddenly getting up. "I need to let him know."

"Under Federation law, the father has a right to know. However, it is still your decision whether or not to go through with this pregnancy. He has no say in that matter."

"Dr. McCoy!" She snapped, taking on the role of a mother protecting her child. "Abortion was never an option for me. You don't know me very well at all if you think I would ever consider it."

"Then, you must realize for you to go through with the pregnancy won't be a simple matter. Spock is a very high profile Starfleet Officer and valuable Federation scientist, who also happens to be the son of an influential Vulcan Ambassador. Only a few in Starfleet knew about the setup between you - an Academy student, and Spock - an Academy professor. There will certainly be a major scandal unleashed when this hits the wind. And, you will bear the brunt of it."

"Spock and I will deal with it, McCoy."

"Within two months, your _loverboy _will be taking off on a five year mission leaving you to confront this situation all alone. The military has never terminated someone's service commitment due to matters like this."

Uhura paused in reflection, and then softened her tone. "I won't be alone. I have family and friends who I can rely on." She reached out her hand and touched his shoulder. "I thought you was one of them, Leonard."

McCoy covered her hand with his. "You know I'm here for you, Darling. It was stupid of me to say you of all people wouldn't have any support."

"Thanks, Leonard." She said as she removed her hand from his. "So, what's the next step as far as the baby is concerned? I want to make sure to do what I can to nurture the child's healthy development."

"You're certainly not the first nor will you be the last member of Starfleet to get pregnant while in the service. We have three gynecologists on staff who have joint specialties in obstetrics. According to your medical records, I believe you have already had a chance to consult with Dr. Saad."

"Yes, on a birth control method4." Uhura found it within her to laugh lightly. "All things considered, I think I better pass on Dr. Saad."

"Well, then when you're ready, I'll brief you on the other two so you can make an informed choice and, later, set up a regular schedule of visitations."

Uhura slung the strap of her bag across her shoulder in preparation to leave. "I want to first tell Spock the news and get his opinion on the matter. It's only right that he's party to these types of decisions."

"Are you going to see him, now?"

"Not, yet. I don't want to catch him while he's coming out of class or advising his Research Assistants. However, at the end of the day, there's a teahouse where he often goes to unwind. I am going to try to meet him there."

"Spock, unwind? How can you tell?"

"I've come to know a few thing about him, Leonard."

"Obviously."

"So, first I'm going to put in my hours at the Graduate Office and then . . . "

_She was in his arms . . ._

_Before he knew it . . ._

_She was in his arms . . ._

_Laughing and crying all at the same time . . ._

_And he held her against him and comforted her with his presence . . ._

_As if only this moment mattered . . ._

"I'm sorry, Leonard." She finally managed to say. "I just had to hug somebody."

"It's all right, Darling. I told you I'm here for you. It's a scary thing you're going through."

Uhura lifted her tear-stained face and told him. "No, Leonard. I'm really not afraid. With all of the uncertainties ahead, I suppose it would be natural to be fearful of the future. But, right now, I don't feel that way at all. Gaila was right. This is my lucky day!" She rested her head against his chest once more. "I can't imagine what could make me any happier!"

"That's fine, then." McCoy said as he continued to hold her in his embrace. "You don't have to be afraid . . . Because I have enough fear inside of me for the both of us."

**Author's Note: **In Chapter 45, Uhura waits at the Teahouse of Diarmuid to inform Spock of the pregnancy. However, the Vulcan is not the only one to learn of the news.

Your comments are always appreciated.

1 Ashayam is the Vulcan word for _Beloved._

2 T'hy'la is the Vulcan word for _Lover_.

3 This quote is attributed to American author Henry Miller.

4 In Chpt. 29, Uhura sought birth control in preparation of losing her virginity to James Kirk. However, she ended their romantic relationship before that event took place.


	45. Chapter 45 Congratulations!

**Author's Note: **In Chapter 45, Uhura waits at the Teahouse of Diarmuid to inform Spock of her pregnancy.

As always, your comments are appreciated.

At the House of Diarmuid, Uhura sat at a table engrossed in an iTablet program Sevat had given her to build her Romulan reading comprehension. Without looking, she reached over to a teapot and attempted to refill her cup. However, when she turned it up, the vessel only yielded a few remaining drops. Just as she lifted her head, the Irish Manager appeared by her side.

"Can I get you another pot, girl?" He asked.

Uhura replied. "Yes, Diarmuid. More of the red raspberry leaf tea, please. I didn't even know you carried herbal tea."

"Well, officially we don't. You know the boss is such a snob about it. Since herbal tea isn't made from tealeaves, he says it has no place in an authentic teahouse. However, I do have customers who ask about it from time to time and, unlike him, I realize I'm running a business. So, I stock a selection of herbal teas where the boss can't see it."

"I don't ordinarily like being a party to deception, but I'm glad you have it."

As Diarmuid took away her teapot, Uhura checked her chronometer. _9:43 PM. _While she knew the teahouse stayed opened until midnight on Thursdays, Uhura knew she had to leave within 45 minutes to report for security detail at the Academy. While she could not be sure Spock would come by the teahouse that evening, she hoped he would so she could inform him of her pregnancy.

Despite the fact the teahouse was almost at capacity that night, Diarmuid quickly returned with a fresh pot of tea and an additional item.

"Thanks for the tea, Diarmuid." The East African told him. "However, I don't remember asking for the cookies."

"They're not cookies, they're tea biscuits. And, you can rest easy about them, since they're not like that Vulcan crap you had a while back that made you sick."1

"But Diarmuid, my budget can only allow the price of the tea, tonight."

"Hold on, girl. Was I asking you to pay for it? It's my treat."

"But – "

"_But nothing. _You're eating for two, now."

The Irishman's remark took awhile to sink in. When it did, Uhura hesitated to reply right away hoping she had misinterpreted his statement. However, there was no mistaking his next comment.

"From the looks of you, you can't be that far along. But since you're quite a petite little thing, I'd say in three or four months it'll be starting to show on you."

"Why would you say something like that?" She asked as coolly as possible.

"Come on, Nyota." He laughed. "You spend months studying the tea arts, then all of a sudden you're asking for the herbal stuff _in Spock's teahouse!"_

"You said you have other customers who asked for it. Did they all turn out to be pregnant?"

Diarmuid smiled slyly. "I do recall a certain East African girl taking tea lessons from me a ways back who admitted she was doing it to _please him. _I remember her saying something like, _Tea is something he is obsessive about and I want to learn all about it. _So, knowing that, why deliberately drink something - _in_ _his own place_ - that you know will turn up that snooty Vulcan nose of his._"_

"Don't be ridiculous, Diarmuid. _Pleasing Spock_ certainly doesn't govern all of my actions."

"So then, are you or aren't you?"

"Am I or am I not . . . _what?" _She feigned ignorance.

"You're evading." He told her as he sat down in a chair next to her.

The East African found herself giving Spock's oft spoken line to Diarmuid, as she told him, "Don't you have other patrons who require your attention?"

"Miriam's got it under control." He replied, nodding to his capable co-worker busily serving customers. "So, just tell it to me straight. Are you carrying the Vulcan's child or not?"

Uhura did not usually consider herself as superstitious, but she did not want to risk evoking bad spirits by denying this newly created life force.

"All right, it's true."

"I knew it!" He exclaimed, patting her almost too roughly on her back in his zeal. "Congratulations, girl!"

"Diarmuid." Although pleased with the Irishman's reaction, Uhura tried to quiet him using a soft tone. "Not so loud. I haven't told Spock, yet."

"So that's why you've come here, tonight? To give him the news?"

"Yes. But even after he knows, it's not something we'll want to be made public right away."

"Nine months will tell, girl. No point in trying to hide it."

"It's more complicated than you think."

What's so complicated about having a baby? This kind of thing happens every second of every day."

"Not when the mother is an ordinary Cadet, while the father is a noted Academy faculty member and decorated Starfleet officer."

Diarmuid shook his head and retorted, "First of all, there is nothing at all ordinary about you. Second, class differences shouldn't make any difference to anybody. When that child was conceived, the sperm and the egg were certainly not checking references before they got together."

"I can't argue with you about that." Uhura laughed, before voicing a more sobering thought. "However, the brass isn't going to take the matter lightly."

"Who gives damn what they think? You know they'll just give Spock a slap on the wrist and say something like, _This act will severely reduce the chance you will ever receive an appointment as Captain. _Yeah, right . . . like Spock ever wanted _that position._"

"Diarmuid, that may be true for Spock, but I have no delusions about my place in Starfleet. As a Cadet, I am on the lowest rung of the service. Like other women who become pregnant in the military, I'll still have to serve out my five-year commitment after graduating from the Academy. At best, I hope to get an appointment right here on Earth so the baby can have the support of my friends and family members."

"Now, don't forget me. I'll make a great baby-sitter. I practically raised my younger brother and two sisters single-handedly at times, since both my parents served with the United Earth Starfleet."

"Thanks, Diarmuid. I might take you up on that, if I'm stationed anywhere near San Francisco. Of course, they could very well send me to some distant Federation colony. Wherever we end up, after Spock completes his tour of duty, perhaps, he could then finally join us and we can begin living like a family."

"You seem to have it all worked out."

"It's all so new to me, but I see no reason why we couldn't make it work whatever the circumstances."

"Do you really think the Vulcan is going to see it that way?"

The Irishman's question took her aback. "Diarmuid, are you saying there is a possibility Spock may not want the baby? Because if that's true, it doesn't matter. I would never do anything that would harm this child."

"Whoa now, girl. That's not what I'm saying at all. It's my understanding from my dealings with Spock that one of the Vulcan ethical principles is based on a kind of implied protection of all life that can think."

Uhura sighed with relief upon hearing Diarmuid's clarification. "You mean sentient forms of life."

"Yeah, that's right." The Manager concurred.

"So, what were you implying when you asked about Spock's perspective on my plan?"

"It's just that you might have to consider he may want the kid raised on Vulcan and learn their ways. Spock told me they start getting use to those education pods as soon as the child can stand up."

"I can't imagine subjecting my child to that mode of learning." She said without hesitation.

"That's not the only thing. Did Spock ever tell you about this Vulcan rite of passage called the _kus-won?_2 When still a youth, they're expected to go out alone into the desert and survive just by using their wits! And, don't think some don't die trying."

"That has to be an ancient ritual." Uhura said, trying not to shudder at the thought. "I cannot believe a race as logical as the Vulcans would subject their children to a tradition which would place their lives in danger. After all, aren't modern-day Vulcans pacifists at heart?"

Diarmuid laughed. "Where did you get such a wrong-headed idea like that? Pacifists?" He laughed again.

"But, Vulcans are directed by reason. Wouldn't they contend that willingly subjecting oneself to hostile circumstances is an illogical way to build character?"

"Sure, they suppress their emotions and use logic to guide their thoughts and actions. However, they put their children through the rites of passage so they'll be tough and able to defend themselves when needed. Sure, they're motivated by logic, but also by another maxim . . . _survival of the fittest. _That is why they're experts in the martial arts. And, you know their military fleet of Starships is second to none in this quadrant of the universe._"_

Uhura nodded, realizing Diarmuid's remarks appeared reasonable. His comments evoked an anecdote told by one of her Academy martial arts instructors. Over a decade earlier, there was a young Vulcan Cadet so proficient in hand-to-hand combat, few would volunteer to serve as his training partner. Since Spock was the only Vulcan to accept an appointment to Starfleet Academy up until that time, it was not difficult for Uhura and her fellow Cadets to identify the subject of their instructor's story.

"Spock and I definitely will have quite a bit to discuss regarding the raising of our child. The only thing I know for sure is it certainly isn't going to be resolved in one evening. Tonight, I just want to break the news to him and hope - after the initial surprise – he'll be as happy about it as . . . "

Diarmuid wondered what caused Uhura to suddenly stop talking. He turned his head toward the entrance and saw Spock, still wearing his Academy uniform. However, he was not alone. The Irishman saw the life seeming to drain from the East African's face as she watched Spock and T'Lau walk over to one of the few remaining empty tables.

Uhura tried to suppress a feeling of disappointment as she turned her eyes away from the Vulcan couple and quickly downed her now tepid cup of tea.

"Hey, why are you upsetting yourself? You don't think he cares anything about that harpy, do you?"

"I thought he might come here, alone, tonight."

"Do you want me to go over there and tell that _thing_ to go home so you can have your say?"

"If I didn't think you were joking, I might have taken you up on it."

"Just say the word and I'd send her out of here quicker than you could say . . ."

"Diarmuid," The familiar voice began. "Don't you have other patrons who require your attention?"

The Irishman rose up from his chair quickly, surprised but - for Uhura's sake – pleased by Spock's sudden presence. "I was just keeping the lady company."

"The teahouse doesn't run itself." The tall Vulcan commented with his back turned to the table he left with T'Lau. "I suggest you get back to work."

"Spock." Uhura spoke up. "You shouldn't speak to him that way. He really has been quite helpful."

"Oh, girl, don't pay it any mind. He don't know any other way to talk to me." Diarmuid remarked. "Can I warm up your pot?"

"No, Diarmuid. I'm not going to be able to stay much longer anyway."

And then, Spock saw Uhura reach over and touch Diarmuid's hand as she told him, "Thanks for everything."

The Irishman smiled and patted her hand reassuredly, "No problem. And, here's one last word about this Vulcan I'll give you at no extra charge. He can be an asshole at times, but he'll do right by you. I'm certain of that."

Spock watched as Diarmuid moved away from the table, before looking back at Uhura and asking, "Is Diarmuid charging you for advice?"

"No, Spock it's just an expression."

The Vulcan then lifted her teacup, examining the remnants at the bottom. "What are you drinking? It is definitely not tea."

Out of the corner of her eye, Uhura could see T'Lau observing with a smug look on her face. "It's herbal tea."

"You brought this misnamed substance to a teahouse?" He said as her returned the cup to the table. "That is quite unorthodox."

Uhura decided she would not reveal the source of the tea. "I enjoy the ambience of the teahouse, but wanted a non-caffeinated brew. Even on my Cadet's stipend, I have enough credits for hot water as well as the service."

"And biscuits." He noted the pastries on a dish. "They appear to be a variety from the European continent."

"So, you do know your stock."

"Yes, and I also am quite aware of the commodities Diarmuid keeps hidden for customer special requests that he believes I know nothing about."

Uhura looked up to the Vulcan and caught the look in his eyes that made her melt like a schoolgirl. Yet, as much as she wanted to tell him about the pregnancy that evening, she knew this was not the time . . . not with T'Lau waiting in the wings.

Uhura suggested. "Perhaps, you should inform Diarmuid of your knowledge so these items may be listed on the menu."

"I doubt if he would be very pleased with that tactic. Giving patrons the feeling of receiving special treatment most often translates into greater tips. For Diarmuid, the reward for these services in turn provides an increased sense of satisfaction for his position. No, it would not be wise to meddle with such a successful formula."

_A grin appeared across her face . . ._

_How the East African wanted Spock to sit down and talk all night long . . ._

_She missed him so . . ._

Spock continued with his eyes taking hold of her. "You see how I have now benefited from the gift of you smile. It well illustrates how little it appears to take to bring one so much joy."

_Sigh . . ._

_Federation may not have been Spock's first language, _she thought, _But he definitely knew how to use its words to his advantage._

Seeing T'Lau shift slightly in her chair let Uhura know Spock had now overstayed his visit, at least, in his _companion's _mind. The Cadet glanced at her chronometer and said, "I didn't notice the hour was so late. I have to report for security detail in 30 minutes."

It pleased her the Vulcan appeared momentarily saddened with her remark. Uhura raised her hand to catch Diarmuid's attention. The Irishman nodded and proceeded to retrieve the credit card machine. She then turned her attention back to Spock.

"I know you did not make your way over here just to discuss business practices. Was there something you wanted to ask me?"

"No." He reached into his pocket. "There was something I wanted to return to you." He extended his hand holding a folded red neck scarf.

"You're returning _that scarf?_"3 She said, while trying to control her facial expression so not to betray her surprise with the _naughty _article as well as the nonchalant manner in which he presented it.

"The scarf has been properly cleaned for this occasion. However, that is not what I am returning to you."

Uhura gingerly lifted it from her hand and noticed there was some added weight to it. Setting it on the table, she opened it.

_As her eyes fell upon the object . . ._

_A single tear fell down her right cheek . . . _

_Fearful she would provoke more tears if she were to look at him . . ._

_She quickly picked up the precious silver chain with the Gye Nyame_4_ pendant . . ._

_And placed it around her neck where she secured it with the clasp . . ._

"You found it." She finally managed to say.

"I must admit allowed 3 days, 14 hours and 23 minutes to elapse before bringing it to you. It unexpectedly provided me with such pleasure to have something so dear to you on my person."

"Thank you."

Noting their faces when he arrived, Diarmuid chuckled to himself as he picked up Uhura card from the table.

"Diarmuid, you only need to clear the table. Nyota is my guest tonight."

"I guess that's the least you can do under the circumstances." The Irishman remarked, as he began to pick up the table items.

Neither Uhura nor Spock seemed to have heard Diarmuid's comment. Instead, she watched with amusement as he slid his hand over the red scarf on the table and returned it discretely to his trousers' pocket. With one last look to Uhura, the Vulcan turned and rejoined T'Lau at her table.

Uhura rose happily from her chair, ecstatic with the day's events. She decided she could wait a day or two to give him the news of the pregnancy when they could speak in a more private environment. Unable to express her joy with Spock, she impulsively kissed Diarmuid on the cheek before grabbing her bag and heading out the door.

At the table shared by Spock and T'Lau, the imposter told him, "I took the liberty of ordering Silver Needle tea for our consumption this evening."

"You chose well. Now that Ms. Uhura has departed, there should not be any further distractions for Diarmuid. He should be able to serve our beverage shortly."

"I would have preferred having our tea in either one of our living quarters."

"It grows tiresome to recite the reason why that would not be advised."

"Am I not still free to speak my preference to be with you in a place more conducive to our sharing of confidences?"

Remembering back to intimate conversations he had shared with Uhura at the teahouse, Spock commented, "When hearts are aligned, the location has little import to speak what is true."

"Spock, how now is your tongue laced with poetry? I dare say these words fair better on my ears than your admonition at the Command Center."

"A systems check found a nonfunctioning circuit in one of the power conduits leading to the intermix shaft."

"My staff would have identified the issue during its daily diagnostics routine. The circuit would have been replaced at that time."

"I am not so sure. If I had not run a subroutine on the duct networks, it might have been missed."

"Your tone exaggerates the significance of this problem, Spock. The circuit was contained in a component not at all vital to ship power systems."

"Is it necessary to remind you there is no clause in your contract for your company to install inoperable parts."

"Of course, not. However, we would not be having this conversation at all if you had not arrived to Command Center before expected and began your inspection before our usual tests. The issue would have been addressed before you would have noticed it. Until this incident, has not my team exceeded expectations for our contracted services?"

"That may well be so. However, remember, until I and the other Oversight Committee members are completely satisfied with the operation of every component of the Starship Enterprise, we will continue to be quite vigilant."

"I would expect nothing less, Spock. So, may we now dispose of the matter and return to more of your poetic dialogue. It would better complement our tea when it finally arrives." Seeing Diarmuid and Miriam busily waiting on other patrons, she remarked, "It appears ownership does not afford the privileges one would expect."

"You should have gathered from your last visit, service here is democratically dispensed. Even the owner must wait his turn."

"I am not sure that is entirely true. When I last visited this establishment, I was in the company of you, Sevat and Ms. Uhura. As I recall, the Irishman was most attentive to our table that night. Of course, the common thread to his more responsive behavior appears to be the East African. Judging from their interactions this evening, it appears your Teahouse Manager and the Cadet have forged quite a _familiar_ relationship."

"Are we to mar our conversation with idle gossip, T'Lau?" Spock asked with cool detachment.

"I was only making an observation, Spock. Did you not also witness her public displays of affection with your hired hand?"

_He could not tell her . . . _

_He could not let the imposter know his true heart . . . _

_He loved her so . . ._

_He loved Nyota . . ._

Spock replied, "Like you, the physicality of human emotion is quite alien to me. However, in my study of this phenomenon, I have come to understand there are degrees to this language of touch with the range being quite broad. At one extreme are those acts a human would experience as an acquaintance to more personal forms of contact one would reserve for a family member or intimate associate."

"Then, with that framework in mind, how would you characterize Ms. Uhura's exhibition toward the Irishman?"

"There is no doubt she cares for him."

Without meaning to do so, Spock could see by the subtle changes in T'Lau's facial expression that his words had pleased her. The imposter turned her eyes to meet his.

"Spock, I must confess something to you." She began. "There have been times when I have allowed petty jealousy toward Ms. Uhura to affect my reason. Can you imagine me actually thinking there was any possibility you could have any affection for someone so obviously . . . needy?"

"I would find it difficult to believe only petty jealousy has affected your reason." Spock quipped.

"Thank you." T'Lau replied, somehow turning his veiled slight into a compliment. "Being with you has taught me, relationships must depend on much more than love."

_Thinking of Nyota . . ._

_Holding a vision of the East African before him . . ._

_Hearing her call his name . . ._

_Spock . . ._

_Spock . . ._

_Spock . . ._

_Feeling her touch . . ._

_Taking her into his arms_

_Quietly listening to her breathing as Nyota lay against his bare chest . . ._

Spock then spoke from his heart.

"Fear has been my enemy . . . fear of a lack of control . . . fear of revelation . . . fear of giving oneself wholly to another and not knowing if she . . . if she will reciprocate. And then, when one finally learns her affections are, indeed, with you . . . another door opens full of even more mysterious . . ."

Caught up in the moment, T'Lau could not bear the sudden halt in his speech.

"Do not still your voice, now." She urged him. "I cannot recall the last time you have disclosed such thoughts which you have rarely if ever shared with others."

_But it was not T'Lau's voice he heard . . . _

_It was his own voice . . ._

_The night he attempted to end their relationship . . ._

_The night he told Uhura their relationship had reached an impasse that could not be brokered . . ._5

_So cold . . ._

_So dispassionate was this voice . . ._

_Fed by fear . . ._

_Afraid she would find out who he really was . . ._

_An emotionally immature man . . ._

_A virgin to love . . ._

_The kind of love between two persons . . ._

_That would last always . . ._

Spock found his tongue.

"There is so much I have yet to learn about this emotion called love . . . But, this I know. Love is not a singular endeavor. Its nourishment is found in the trust one has in the other embraced by the trust the other has for you. It is in this way one's fear dissipates, as one's love deepens . . . for you finally come to accept the fact . . . _she is yours forever more_."

Spock became aware of the intensity of T'Lau's attention on him, as she took his words to be a comment on their own relationship.

"Spock," She called to him. "You are six years younger than I, but you appear much wiser. How could this be so?"

"A wise man heeds his own enlightenment. I do not pretend to have mastered the sentiments of which I have spoken. For reasons I cannot explain, my love has demonstrated a patience with me that is more resilient than one could think possible."

T'Lau basked in the compliment she thought belonged to her, before offering her humble rejoiner. "Your love is not without her own imperfections. She looks to you for guidance on how best to ripen her fruits to better . . . "

"Silver Needle tea . . . coming right up!" Diamuid exclaimed, interrupting T'Lau's comment. He then noisily set down each item of the tea service from his tray onto their table. "I already had the leaves steeping for you so it could be readily served. Shall I pour it for you, Boss?"

Before Spock could answer, the Irishman picked up the teapot and filled their cups.

"As you can see, I also brought you an order of kreyla6 for your eating pleasure. It's on the house tonight."

"You certainly are being quite magnanimous with my funds, Diarmuid." Spock quipped.

"Glad to please you, Boss. So, is there anything else I can do for you before I get on my way?" Diarmuid asked as he tucked the serving tray under his arm.

T'Lau commented. "I see Ms. Uhura has put you in quite a contented mood."

"Of course, it's always great to talk with my girl. But, Spock's the one I've got to congratulate."

"Are you speaking of the finding of her missing jewelry?" T'Lau asked. "Was the return of an item of such questionable value really worth trouble of commendation?"

T'Lau failed to catch Spock's glare provoked by her comment. However, his attention was not on her remark for long.

"Jewelry? Who's talking about baubles?"

"Then, enlighten us, Diarmuid." Spock commanded, growing impatient with his lack of directness. "What is the occasion for your praise?"

Diarmuid became wide-eyed, as if not believing Spock could be so dense.

"I'm congratulating you on being the father of Nyota's baby!"

**Author's Note: **In Chapter 46, Spock and T'Lau react to the news of Uhura's pregnancy. Later, the Vulcan's trepidations are alleviated by an unexpected source.

Your comments are always appreciated.

1 In Chpt. 25, Uhura sampled a type of Vulcan biscuit known as kreyla. She did so against the advice of Spock who knew it would not sit well with her human digestive system.

2 It is actually known as the _kahs-wan_.

3 In my story, "Needs," Spock acquired Uhura's scarf when it was accidently left among his mother's possessions after the two women had spent the day together. The Vulcan eventually returned a replica of the scarf to the East African. Later, Uhura learned he had retained the original article to use as an assistance in masturbation.

4 Symbolic of the supremacy of God.

5 See Chapter 17.

6 Kreyla is a type of Vulcan biscuit.


	46. Chapter 46 No Small Sacrifice

**Author's Note: **In Chapter 46, Spock escorts T'Lau to her apartment after being informed of Uhura's condition. Spock teaches Captain Pike's son a lesson in love. The Vulcan reveals his true feelings concerning the East African's pregnancy.

As always, your comments are appreciated.

Outside of an apartment building, Spock and T'Lau climb out of a SkyCab. Spock told the driver not to wait for him, while T'Lau looked down the street at another vehicle that had caught her eye.

"It appears we are being followed." She informed the Vulcan.

"Have I not told you we must be careful how our relationship is perceived?"

"Yes, this behavior should have been expected. Paranoia is, indeed, one of the ignoble traits of humans."

"Be that as it may, I hope you now understand why it would not be wise for me to join you in your private quarters. Obviously, suspicions have been aroused and I would rather not exacerbate them."

"It is well understood. However, despite the fact I will be without your touch for several weeks, my spirits have never been higher."

"I thought the news of Ms. Uhura's pregnancy might have served to upset you."

"I must say, the news was a bit jarring at first. I could see it had a similar effect on you, Spock. After you dismissed the Teahouse Manager from our table, you voiced only a few words during the rest of our time there. Even our ride to my apartment proved inadequate for conversation."

"The subject was not for our driver's ears." Spock replied. "Before we left the Teahouse, I made Diarmuid quite aware he was not to speak to another person about it."

"Of course, this outcome probably should come as no surprise. The pon farr represents the highest point of fertility for the Vulcan male. Also, it is my understanding the Cadet comes from a people once used as Terran breeding stock."

Although seething from her comment, Spock managed to keep a cool countenance as he responded. "Just because her people were, at one time, reduced to such immoral purposes, it does not justify your speaking of Ms. Uhura in those terms. You will do well not to do so, ever again."

T'Lau took no offense from his statement. "It is obvious the matter is of great concern to you. As a Vulcan, you most certainly feel morally obligated to provide the material support necessary for this child. However, I sense your concern runs much deeper than that."

Spock studied T'Lau, wondering if the implications of her comment involved his affections for Nyota. Yet, he knew he should be careful not to put such a concern in her mind if it had not previously been there. So, he asked directly, "What interest do you suppose I have in the matter?"

"You are obviously concerned about how this information may affect my relationship with you. You must obviously be wondering, if I would love you any less."

Spock nodded slightly, but not for the reason the imposter had given. When Diarmuid blurted out the news of the pregnancy before them, the Vulcan had immediately feared for Nyota and the unborn child's safety at the hands of a proven murderer.

T'Lau continued. "While I am not one to believe in the concept of providence, I must say this turn of events could not have been better scripted."

"While it pleases me the circumstance does not upset you, I still would like to understand why the situation has seemingly evoked such satisfaction for you."

T'Lau paused for a moment, as her mood appeared to take on a more somber facade. "Spock, there's something I never told you about my departed husband and I. Did you ever wonder why Tuval and I did not have any children?"

"It is not rare for our people to postpone pregnancy until much latter in one's lifespan. Moreover, it was none of my affair to speculate on or if you even wanted to have children."

"Of course, it is your right to know, T'hy'la.1 After all, our bond is not for this moment, but for a lifetime."

Spock gave no response.

T'Lau continued. "However, I was concerned about what you would think of me if you were to learn . . . I had become barren after a bout of Regillean fever." For a moment, T'Lau looked away from Spock.

Spock commented. "The situation appears to have caused you great distress."

She turned back to him. "I suppose Tuval and I would have adopted, but he died before we had the opportunity to make such an arrangement."

Spock sensed her desire to have children might actually be sincere. However, he knew the pretender would have had no affection for Tuval, as she most certainly had something to do with the alleged shuttlecraft accident that led to his death. The Vulcan speculated that instead of the Regellian fever, her barrenness was more likely due to the numerous operations the Romulan would have undertaken to transform herself into the Vulcan T'Lau.

The imposter's attitude now seemed to brighten, as she remarked, "Spock, do you not understand how the Cadet's pregnancy with your child can now be seen in such an agreeable light? There will not be any need for us to adopt now that this child can be ours."

Spock tried not to betray his true feelings toward the audacious comment. "Will you not be reluctant to raise a child whose probable appearance will remind you of the biological mother?"

"You are living proof Vulcan genes will dominate in such interracial couplings. However, even if there is some physical resemblance to the Cadet's ethnic heritage, I will be consoled by the knowledge the child is a product of your loins. Away from this backward planet, we will raise our child in the best traditions of our peoples."

"It is curious you used the plural – peoples – instead of the singular." Spock noted.

Caught momentarily off-guard, she recovered by saying, "Just a slip of the tongue, T'hy'la."

"And, what of Ms. Uhura? Have you forgotten she will have to agree to such an arrangement?"

"Spock, you have lived among them for over a decade and, yet, it seems you know so little about them. Like other career-minded human females, Ms. Uhura will be relieved to know she will be unburdened of this matter in due time. Moreover, with us the child will have many more advantages than the East African would ever be able to afford. If she is a reasonable female, she will acquiesce to this position with little thought."

Spock knew T'Lau had greatly misjudged Nyota's reaction. The woman he loved would never agree to such a pact that would separate her from her child. Yet, for a moment he could console himself with the knowledge T'Lau's plot against the Enterprise would need to be exposed by Founder's Day, which was less than three weeks away. Since Uhura would still be in the early stages of pregnancy, he felt relieved the East African would be relatively safe from the imposter's machinations.

_Months before the child's birth_, he reasoned, _they would surely uncover enough evidence to finally apprehend T'Lau and her conspirators._

However, Spock's respite did not last long as he felt T'Lau's long fingers begin to caress one of his hands. Catching his eyes, a small smile came across her face that Spock was certain she meant to be reassuring. "Do not worry, T'hy'la. Even if the Cadet proves irrational, it does not matter for she will have little choice in the matter. I will see to that."

T'Lau defiantly looked back in the direction of the suspect vehicle and then disappeared behind the doors of her apartment building.

Later, Five blocks away from T'Lau's apartment, a car pulled up beside the walking Vulcan. A voice called out to Spock saying, "It will be safe for you enter my vehicle, now."

Spock obeyed the recommendation and sat beside the driver of the car in question. He then commented, "The ploy worked, Sevat. T'Lau is convinced we are now under surveillance."

"It should at least provide you with an excuse to avoid any further sexual contact with her." Sevat responded as he drove off.

"I switched on my communicator. How much of my conversation with the imposter did you hear?"

"Enough to know you are obviously in her plans for domestic bliss."

"Sevat, this is no time for levity."

"I made no attempt at humor, Spock. I was only stating a fact. T'Lau appears confident she will successfully carryout her plot and believes you will be with her to enjoy the spoils. She is bound to make a slip or feel more confident in the sharing part of her plans with you as we move closer to Federation Founder's Day - the assumed date of this expected nefarious activity. You must continue to play along with her perception of what the future holds for the two of you."

"I am not a professional actor, Sevat. I can barely sustain my current deception in regards to T'Lau. How can I be expected to feign even the remotest possibility of raising a child with _that female?_"

"Spock, you must remember your first priority is to unmask the pretender and this conspiracy."

"You know where my allegiance lies, Sevat. However, I must make sure Ms. Uhura and our child are protected."

"Your attention must be on the imposter." Sevat reiterated.

"It is not an either/or situation." Spock interjected. "I will do all that is within my power to reveal this plot before it is brought to fruition. However, at the same time, my family will be secure."

The car now came to a stop outside of the Academy's gates. However, Spock remained unmoved, awaiting Sevat's response.

Sevat finally told Spock what he wanted to hear. "Dr. Greeley may be a bit reluctant; however, I believe I can persuade Ms. Uhura's advisor to allow the Cadet to spend more time under my supervision as she performs her preliminary dissertation activities and intensifies her Romulan studies as we approach term's end. I will also provide Ms. Uhura with the proper escort when necessary. Now, does that ease your conscience, Spock, or must I also promise to tuck her into her bed at night."

"You must send a report to me each day you are with her."

"Me, report to you?" Sevat asked with an incredulous edge.

"These are my terms, Sevat." Spock replied sternly.

Sevat appeared to hesitate, but then replied, "I will speak with Dr. Greeley tomorrow to make the changes in the Cadet's schedule. After I meet with Ms. Uhura on Monday, you shall receive the first of the daily briefings. Does this course of action not meet your stated requirements for your continued participation in this mission?"

Sevat watched as Spock left the vehicle and wondered if his former childhood foe had sensed the now thinly veiled _fondness_ he had for the East African. After contemplating on the matter, Sevat reasoned, _Spock is using me . . . He is using my feelings for Nyota to assure my devotion to this task. _

While Sevat had never laughed as humans do, he did find the situation to be quite humorous. He then said to himself, _If this is the way Spock wants to use me, I certainly do not mind at all being used._

At 7:23 AM, Spock and Captain Pike sat at their usual booth at a local city diner indulging in their usual Friday ritual of running and then having breakfast together. However, this morning they remained at the restaurant much longer than usual as Spock filled in Pike on the latest information he had gathered on T'Lau and her alleged conspirators. Yet, the Vulcan decided not to inform his superior officer and friend of anything regarding Uhura's pregnancy. He reasoned if he were to tell Pike, the Captain would be duty-bound to report it to his own superiors. While he trusted his friend, he did not want one of the brass to make a decision that might impair Spock's ability to protect his family before the mission was accomplished.

As their conversation appeared to near its end, the sudden unexpected presence of Jack interrupted their dialogue.

Pike looked to the solemn-faced boy, knowing the ensuing conversation would not be pleasant. The Captain remarked, "Jack, I thought you would be headed to school by now."

"Mr. Spock . . . " The boy began, avoiding the Captain's look. "Will you tell my father I need for him to reload my credit card so I can buy my lunch?"

The Vulcan regarded Jack curiously, before responding, "Your father is not more than four feet from your current position. I am sure he heard your request."

"But I'm not talking to him."

"I do not understand this circumstance." Spock remarked. "You obviously have the ability to speak to the Captain."

"I am being punished." Pike interjected.

"By who and for what reason?" The Vulcan asked.

"Jack." The Captain replied. "He's upset we're scheduled to begin our tour of duty on the Enterprise in less than two months. He says I'm abandoning him."

Spock cocked his head at an angle as though trying to make sense out of what Pike has told him. The Captain rose from his seat.

"Jack, let me have your card so I can refill it next door at the credit machine."

The boy reached into one of the pockets of his backpack and retrieved the card. He then deliberately set it down on the table.

"Jack." Spock quickly addressed him before Pike could say a word. "Pick up the card and hand it to your father."

"But, Mr. Spock." The boy voiced his indignation. "I thought you were on my side."

"I cannot support nor understand such illogical behavior. You must retrieve the card at once and hand it to your father." The Vulcan commanded.

Reluctantly, Jack picked up the card and gave it to the Captain.

"Jack, you can wait here. I shouldn't be long." Pike said before heading out the diner.

Spock studied the sulking boy standing with crossed arms beside the table.

Spock asked him, "Would you like to sit down, while your father completes his transaction?"

"No." He answered tersely.

"I believe the Captain would want you to be comfortable."

"Why do you think that? He doesn't even care about me."

Spock raised his eyebrow, confused by Jack's statement. "Have you lived with your father for the last 3 years, 11 months, and 8 days?"

"Yes." Jack hesitantly agreed, not know where Spock's reasoning was taking him.

"Has he provided you with shelter, sufficient food and clothing?"

"Yes."

"Has he provided you with ample verbal and physical expressions of his affection for you?"

"Yes. But, if he cared, he wouldn't leave me!" The boy angrily replied.

"Your argument is quite flawed, Jack. There is still much I have to learn about human relationships; however, I know of no better example of a father's love for his child than what I have observed between the Captain and you."

"You don't know what you're talking about, Mr. Spock. He doesn't really love me."

"Why do you voice such a statement? Because expected life events do not coincide with your own preferences?"

"He would rather be a Captain than be my father!"

"Being a Captain is your father's life calling. He cannot deny it, even if it means being physically away from the one he cares most about. You must remember, mere distance cannot affect the link between the two of you. I assure you this bond is impenetrable."

Jack lowered his head, his face betraying the conflicting emotions within him. As a single tear rolled down his cheek, he caught the Vulcan's gaze. Abruptly wiping away the tear with one hand, he snapped, "What are you looking at?"

"You are obviously the subject of my attention, Jack. Have we not been involved in a dialogue?"

"That doesn't give you the right to look at me!"

Spock continued his calm repose unaffected by the boy's hostile stance. He studied the boy for a few moments, before commenting, "Strange how I had not recognized it until now, but you appear to have grown at least a foot over the last six months. You also seem to be taking on more of a resemblance of your father as you advance in age."

Upon giving the remark, Spock began to sense the dissipation of Jack's anger. "You're saying . . . I'm beginning to look like Dad?"

"Your dark brown eyes and hair obviously are the result of your mother's genetic contribution. However, your father's influence can most prominently be detected in the shape of your physique and facial structure."

"Really?" The boy seemed to brighten. "You really think so?"

"My perception is quite accurate. However, as your body matures, you also must be attentive to the nurturing of other aspects of your being as you grow into adulthood."

"What do you mean?"

"It is unlikely we have time to speak on this subject at length at present. Yet, there is a Vulcan saying I can recite which will provide you with sustenance for reflection. Our ancestors have written_, __When I was a child, I spoke like a child, I thought like a child, I reasoned like a child; when I became an adult, I put an end to childish ways._"2

As Jack began to consider the passage's meaning, Pike reentered the diner with the boy's card in hand.

"You wouldn't believe the line at the credit machine this morning. I had no idea it would take me this long." Pike remarked as he handed the card to Jack. He watched as the boy placed the card in his bookbag, but then made no sign of leaving.

The Captain commented, "Well, Jack, you better go on to school. You're already going to be late."

When his comment still seemed to have no affect on the boy, his immobility fed the Captain's frustration. "All right, Jack." He began. "This foolishness has gone far . . . "

"Dad?" Jack interrupted.

"What is it, now?" Pike barked.

The boy looked to him, now noticing his eye level nearly matched his father's. His voice seemed tinged with contrition. "I wanted to know if you had the time to walk me to school. From here it shouldn't take more than 20 minutes."

Pike stood mutely wondering how his son had mysteriously returned to him.

Spock commented, "Captain, I'll pay for our meals. Do not feel compelled to remain any longer."

Pike turned to Spock with a knowing look. "Thanks, Spock."

"No need to thank me, sir. I believe it is my turn to take care of the bill."

"I wasn't talking about the bill and you know it." The Captain retorted. "You know one day, you'll make a great father." The Captain placed his hand reassuringly on Jack's shoulder and said, "We should be on our way, son."

Spock watched as the two went out the door, marveling at how easily the Captain had made the intimate physical gesture. The Vulcan wondered if he could possibly learn to do the same with his own son or daughter. The Vulcan recalled the comment Pike made about his ability to be a father, but he thought to himself, _Nyota_ . . . _I have so much to learn._

The Vulcan paid the check and then began his return run back to the Academy campus. As he ran, he attempted to focus on his tasks for the day. However, as he entered the campus gates, his mind could not help but return to the events that occurred earlier that day.

In the wee hours of Friday morning, Uhura and he friend, Cadet Jordan Williamson made the rounds on the grounds of the Academy, as part of their security detail. Dressed in jackets over their uniform, both sported a utility belt around their waists.

"You're not very talkative tonight." Jordan commented.

"Well, you should have caught me earlier in the evening. In fact, I probably talked too much for my own good." She remarked, now lamenting the fact she had said anything to Diarmuid about the pregnancy.

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh, no. I don't think I should make the same mistake twice."

"Just trying to pass the time."

"Then, what's stopping you from starting the conversation?" Uhura looked to Jordan who suddenly slowed his pace. "Hey, what's up with you?"

"I don't know."

"Come on, Jordan."

"Shhhhhh . . . " He said in an attempt to quiet her.

Uhura raised her head attempting to listen more carefully to her surroundings. "Do you really hear anything?"

Jordan listened for a few more moments and then relaxed. "I suppose not. I just had this feeling someone was following us."

"Look, I'm the one who should be punchy about now. You said you had a nap before you went on detail. Well, I didn't."

"It probably proves what Ensign Lin said. Sometimes it's worse to get a little sleep before doing one of these midnight details, than not getting any rest at all."

Uhura checked her chronometer. "Look, it's past time for our break. Why don't you go inside Mayweather Hall to get yourself some water or something else to refresh yourself? I even understand there's someone special we both know who pulled night duty this evening."

"You mean the fact that _my girl_ is on duty?" He unsuccessfully feigned innocence. "Where did you hear that?"

"You only mentioned it three or four times while we've been making our rounds."

"All right . . . all right. You don't have to twist my arm. Let's go."

"Oh, no." Uhura resisted. "I'm not looking to be a third wheel."

Jordan hesitated thinking about his earlier sensation of being watched. "I don't know."

"Oh, Jordan, what's the problem? The only thing that ever happens on one of these details is that we catch someone breaking curfew and I certainly can handle one of those violations without any backup."

"I still don't like the idea of leaving you out here by yourself."

"Why? Because I'm a female?"

"This has nothing to do about you being a woman. There's a reason why these midnight security detail are conducted in pairs."

"Yeah, I know. It's just that the odds are better two people can keep each other awake during this god-awful shift."

"Uhura . . ."

"Go on, Jordan." She interrupted him. "I'm getting ready to call in our break and when I do, we'll only have 10 minutes. I'm sure Yolanda is in there waiting you, right now."

"All right." Jordan reluctantly relented. "But keep your audio on, so I can hear you."

"Hear me? Do you think I'm going to be out here mumbling to myself like a crazy person?" She took him by his shoulders, turned him around, and then gave him a hearty shove. "Now, be off with you."

Uhura retrieved her communicator from her utility belt and called the security command post to report the break time and position. It was a moonless evening, with the campus lights providing the only illumination. The East African then scanned the area for a place to sit down, but just as she did the Cadet heard the sound of movement behind her.

And then, before she could turn, someone grabbed her from behind, covering her mouth and immobilizing her arms while pulling her away from the lights and into the darkness. As she struggled against her abductor, her utility belt fell off. She tried to kick, but it was too difficult to get leverage from her position.

_And suddenly, she heard a familiar voice . . ._

_Nyota . . ._

_It is your husband . . . _

_He removed his hand from her mouth as she stilled herself long enough to recognize him . . ._

_Pressed against his torso . . ._

_Firm . . ._

_Strong . . ._

_So masculine . . . _

_Spock felt her body relax as he gently lowered her until her feet touched the ground . . . _

_She turned her body around to face him . . . _

_With his hands around her waist . . ._

_She raised her hands to rest on his upper arms . . ._

Spock." She said, barely able to see his face in the darkened environment. "You're the one who had been following us? Why didn't you just call to me after you saw Jordan had left?"

"Initially, I was not sure if you had left your audio on as Cadet Williamson had suggested."

"I can't say I'm not glad to see you. But, what are you doing out here?"

"I needed to speak with you."

"At this hour of the morning?" Then, she gasped as her concerns about the Irishman had been realized. "Diarmuid!"

"Do not be upset with him, Nyota."

"I wanted to be the one to tell you about our baby." She said, her voice betraying her disappointment.

"Diarmuid thought you had already told me when I came to your table at the Teahouse to return your pendant. He did not know my actual purpose."

"Then, that only leaves one other issue." She remarked, her eyes petitioning his through the night air. "How do you feel about it? I mean . . . since it wasn't planned or anything . . . I wasn't sure what you would think."

Spock rarely initiated their kisses, since the tradition was alien to his people and considered unsanitary by some. However, those thoughts were furthest from the Vulcan's mind that evening.

_Swept up into his arms . . ._

_His warm lips removed any doubts with kisses . . . _

_Sweet kisses . . . _

_Which covered her face . . ._

_Covered her face . . . _

_With his love for her . . ._

_Love for her . . ._

_That touched the depths of her soul . . . _

_She laughed . . ._

_She laughed with joy . . ._

_A joy intertwined with his love . . ._

_When her feet finally felt the ground beneath her, again . . ._

_He had turned her so her back once again pressed against his body . . ._

_But this time she felt herself melt inside of him . . ._

_Feeling herself part of him . . ._

_Bearing his child . . ._

_She softly sang her new mantra . . ._

"_Our child . . ."_

"_Our child . . ."_

_His fingers . . . _

_Anxiously found the pull tab of her jacket . . . _

_And quickly opened her garment . . ._

_His right hand then took its time to take pleasure in the touch of her body . . ._

_To move ever so slowly . . ._

_His hand moved ever so slowly along the contours of her torso . . ._

_Then down further . . ._

_Until he found it . . ._

_Until he found the child's home . . ._

_And, he held his hand there . . ._

_Right there . . ._

_Covering her womb . . ._

_Her head . . ._

_Her head fell back against his chest . . ._

_In sweet, sweet surrender . . ._

_Surrendering to his . . . _

_Touch . . ._

_And then . . ._

_He . . ._

_Closed his eyes . . ._

_Quieted his breath . . ._

_Stopped the beating of his heart . . ._

_Until could feel it . . ._

_He could feel it . . ._

_The barely perceptible life force emanating from a microscopic embryo from inside her . . ._

"_Yes . . ."_

_He sighed as he joined the song of new life . . ._

"_Our child . . ."_

"_Our child . . ."_

_And . . ._

_Although only moments passed . . ._

_They spun a web of time . . ._

_Time that enveloped the three of them . . ._

_Allowing three . . ._

_To be as one . . ._

Uhura's communicator sounded.

"It's probably Jordan." Uhura told Spock, "I've got to answer it."

The Vulcan released her and watched as she quickly found her utility belt and answered her communicator just before it was going to turn over to her voice mail.

"Uhura, here."

"Uhura, where are you?" Jordan asked with concern. "I'm looking at the external monitors and you're nowhere to be seen."

"Maybe I'm trying not to be seen, Jordan."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Maybe I was trying to take a leak or something."

"Nyota," Spock began disapprovingly, "Must you be so crude with your . . ."

Uhura covered the communicator speaker, "Spock, please!"

"Uhura!" Jordan called to her. "What's going on out there?"

"If you would just let me finish my business, everything would be all right." She responded.

"Three minutes, Uhura." Jordan told her. "Whether you're finished with your _business _or not, I'll be out there in three minutes."

Uhura ended the call. "I better get ready." The East African told Spock as she zipped up her jacket and put the utility belt around her waist. "When do you think we might be able to see each other, again?"

"It is difficult to make a meaningful estimation." He answered.

"A few days . . . a week or two . . . "

"Nyota, it would serve no purpose to speculate. However, what I do know is we must be much stricter in our practice of not seeing each other. I took a chance even coming here to see you, tonight."

"Not even at the Teahouse?"

"Only incidental contact is permissible."

"But, Spock . . . " She began, moving closer to him, again. "We have such little time before you'll have to leave for your tour of duty."

"It is but a small sacrifice for a lifetime together. Is this not true?"

Uhura nodded, although she was not sure if he could see her gesture.

Spock added. "Starfleet is not completely without compassion regarding these matters. When the time draws near for you to give birth, I will be permitted a leave of up to six months before I must return to duty. Does this fact please you, Ashayam?"3

_She answered him with a single kiss . . ._

_A kiss embodying . . ._

_Her trust . . ._

_Her hopes . . ._

_Her faith in the future . . ._

_Their family's future . . ._

"Uhura!" Jordan called, after he left Mayweather Hall. Still unable to make out her figure, he called to her, again.

"Got to go." She whispered to Spock. Yet, when she tried to pull away, the Vulcan did not readily release her.

Uhura's soft laughter fell gently on his ears, before she told him. "You are quite a greedy man, tonight."

She found his lips, again, and then whispered . . .

"We'll be waiting for you."

The East African found release from the Vulcan's hold. Hidden by the cloak of the night, he watched as Uhura joined her fellow Cadet to continue their security rounds.

_It is but a small sacrifice for a lifetime together._

His own words haunted him, as his body seemed to become uncomfortably cold.

_It was no small sacrifice to be without her. _He admitted to himself. _No small sacrifice._

**Author's Note: **The next chapter skips nearly three weeks ahead to a few days before the Federation Founder's Day and the ceremonial inaugural flight of the Starship Enterprise.

Your comments are always appreciated.

1 T'hy'la is the Vulcan word for "lover."

2 Yes, this is actually a Bible passage – 1 Corinthians 13:11; however, I wanted to use it for this moment.

3 Ashayam is the Vulcan word for "Beloved."


	47. Chapter 47 The Needs of the Many

**Author's Note: **In Chapter 47, several weeks have passed since the events of the last chapter. Spock and Sevat meet in Berkeley to assess their progress toward breaking T'Lau's plot. Sevat recounts an evening he spent with Uhura at a local Taquería.

As always, your comments are appreciated.

At 10:17 PM in Berkeley's Cesar Chavez Park, Sevat listened attentively as Spock provided his report.

The Vulcan spy commented, "So, the fact remains that all of T'Lau's known contacts outside of her project team have been with minor ship parts suppliers with seemingly no relation to vital operating systems."

"That is correct." Spock responded. "Moreover, the only instance I identified something suspect in a component overseen by her project team, the item also was a minor part which would have little discernible impact on engineering systems if it had failed."

"What are we missing?" Sevat spoke aloud in a rare unguarded moment.

"I have ran numerous computer scenarios and could not identify a commonality which linked all of the components in a significant way."

"Needless to say, Starfleet investigators probably are even more so in a quandary as to how to solve this mystery."

"Your assumption is quite accurate." Spock answered. "Admiral Pok has been fully apprised of the situation, but is reluctant to delay the inaugural ceremonial flight of the Enterprise. With the Federation Founders Day Celebration being only three days away, he has decided to carry out all activities as planned. His decision was emboldened by the fact there have already been 17 test flights of the ship with Captain Pike at the helm. No problem has ever been found with any of the systems."

"While we are actually dealing with a Romulan, it would have been illogical for her to assume the identity of a Vulcan, murder those who could more readily identify her, and maintain relationships with certain StarShip suppliers if there was not something nefarious underway involving the Enterprise."

"Agreed. However, Admiral Pok and Founders Day organizers are deaf to any further mention of the possibility of terrorism unless more substantial evidence can be produced."

Sevat reflects on the situation, before remarking, "Perhaps, our assumption is wrong in identifying Founders Day as the time T'Lau's plot will manifest itself."

Spock replied, "If her aim is to strike a significant blow against the Federation, why would she not take advantage of the opportunity to disable or destroy the intended flagship of Starfleet? Moreover, that day, the ship will carry prominent dignitaries representing most of the Federation member planets."

"Will Ambassador Sarek1 be among them?"

"Yes." Spock answered. "The Ambassadors of the four founding planets – Earth, Vulcan, Tellar and Andoria - were issued special invitations to expereince the flight from the bridge."

"As First Officer, you will also be on the bridge. Would it stand to reason foul play would occur with you aboard the suspected target when the imposter holds you prominently in her future plans? Is she so deranged as to confess her undying passion for you, but then endanger your life in her ominous plot?"

"The pretender is, indeed, delusional in her estimation of my affections for her." Spock retorted. "However, I do not denigrate her intellect as she has obviously devised quite an intricate and complex conspiracy we have, yet, to break."

"Then, you believe she has feigned her desire for you?"

"No. I am confident the emotions she projects toward me are true. However, she dares not to tip her hand until . . . " Spock pauses to reflect for a few moments. "She dares not to tip her hand until she believes nothing can alter the dastardly course of events she endeavors to set in motion."

"Yes." Sevat replied. "Your reasoning does appear logical."

"Then, why can I not see beyond to the next page of her plot?" Spock asked. While no sense of defeatism was apparent in his voice, he did express the realization they were running out of time.

Sevat stepped a few paces away from his fellow Vulcan in deep contemplation. Then, he nodded in recognition upon realizing, "She would need an escape. If she believes there's a future together for the two of you, there has to be a means of escape."

"A Romulan Bird-of-Prey fitted with a cloaking device." Spock interjected.

"Yes." Sevat concurred. "Such a ship requires much power to stay concealed, so it is probably waiting outside of this solar system until the right time. After T'Lau boards the transport, she no doubt assumes she can beam you aboard her ship and be out of harms way before Starfleet can detect them."

"The plot must be foiled before it can progress to that point."

"Then, Spock, you must intensify your efforts to press her for more information." Sevat argued. "You can no longer be worried about dirtying your hands if the aim is to put an end to this scheme."

"I am aware of my duty, Sevat. You need not waste your breath with such reminders."

Sevat watched, as Spock appeared to begin to leave the scene. However, Spock unexpectedly halted his movement. After a few moments, his fellow Vulcan turned back to him and asked, "How is she? How is Nyota?"

"Your question is rather vague. I would expect such ambiguity from a human, not a Vulcan."

Spock swallowed his pride. Sevat knew very well what he required.

_Seventeen days . . . _

_Seventeen days since Spock had last spoken to Nyota . . . _

_Seventeen days since he touched her . . . _

_Seventeen days since he held her in his arms . . ._

_Seventeen days since he had the opportunity to link with their child growing inside her . . ._

Sevat knew what he needed, but he would not give up the information so willingly.

Spock asked Sevat, "Do you not spend at least two days a week with Nyota as her instructor in the Romulan language?"

"Much more than that." Sevat replied. "I agreed I would increase my time with the Cadet in order to better insure her safety. Was that not your request?"

"Yes. That is correct."

"I had little trouble convincing Nyota's advisor to increase the time allotted for her language instruction, as well as, counseling related to her dissertation activities. Since then, with the exception of her weekend military exercises, scarcely a day has passed when she has not been in my company."

Spock studied Sevat. While his face maintained an indifferent expression, his tone betrayed how much he relished divulging this information.

Spock remarked, "Then, you are in the position of being able to provide me with a report on the progress of her scholarly endeavors."

"Her academic progress?"

"Is that not what I asked?"

"For a human, Nyota is quite advanced in her ability in recognizing diverse forms of grammatical models. She also has displayed quite a talent for decoding lexical systems. Most exemplary is her demonstration of oral dexterity. This skill is definitely without peer among the students I have encountered on this planet."

Spock nodded.

Sevat added, "If my comments do not fully satisfy your curiosity, I can go into much more detail, specifically in regards to her Romulan studies."

Spock hesitated, and then asked, "When did you last see her?"

"Today. In fact, I only left her several hours ago after she spent most of the day in my company."

Spock noted, "I see you have taken your guardianship role quite seriously."

"Nyota attended three courses I teach here in Berkeley. Although graduate courses, she had already mastered the material. However, since she has talked about one day becoming a professor, I thought it would be beneficial for her to experience the manner of teaching courses at that level in a University, rather than Academy setting."

"Nyota has expressed interest in a professorial appointment?"

"Perhaps, the two of you have chosen to spend your time together in other endeavors besides discussing Nyota's _own_ aspirations. However, as her mentor, I provide room for such conversations."

Spock sternly met Sevat's eyes, when he asked him, "What else do you accommodate when you are with her?"

At a Taquería in Berkeley, Uhura watched as Sevat used a fork to pick up several loaded chips from the plate of nachos that sat between them. Knowing Vulcans loathed talking with food in their mouths, she waited patiently until it appeared he had sufficiently chewed and swallowed the corn chips.

"Do you like them?" Uhura asked.

Sevat paused for a few moments as if savoring flavor remnants within his mouth. "Our people do not usually indulge in cuisine that includes dairy products. I am not used to the texture of the cheese."

"The cheese has been melted to achieve that sort of gooey consistency." Uhura commented.

"_Gooey_?" Sevat asked.

"Yes, _gooey. _ It actually is a word."

"I would have more of a chance of deciphering your meaning if you avoided colloquialism, Nyota."

Nyota refrained the urge to roll her eyes, as she simply answered. "Viscous. Gooey is another word for a Viscous quality."

"_Viscous_. Why did you not simply use this word in the first place to avoid this confusion?"

"I'll try to keep that in mind." She retorted. "Now, are you going to answer my question?"

"Perhaps, you should repeat it, since we were momentarily set on a different course involving word meanings."

"Are you enjoying the nachos?"

"I may need to partake of another taste to provide a more informed assessment."

"Be my guest." Uhura said, as she pushed the nacho plate closer to him. "However, I need to tell you the utensils were actually brought here to use with our salads. It is customary to eat nachos as finger food."

"Touch my fingers to the food I wish to consume? Why would I want to adopt that barbaric and unsanitary practice?"

"Sevat, if your hands are clean . . . "

"If?" He interrupted. "Did you not see me go to the human waste disposal unit? Why would I not clean my hands after attending my business there?"

"Settle down, Sevat. I had no doubt you had washed your hands before returning to the table."

"You make inquiries about my hygienic habits, but I am not aware if you also took the time to sanitize your hands before touching our shared plate of food."

Uhura sighed and pulled out a bottle of hand sanitizer from her bag. "I used this while you were in the bathroom."

Sevat remarked, "I suppose that is better than no treatment. However, I hope you know it is not as effective as applying a antibacterial cleansing agent to one's hands and rubbing them for twenty seconds before thoroughly rinsing with water."

Uhura gave him _the look_ and commented, "I'll remember that for next time. Now, for once why don't you try _living dangerously _for once and eat this food in accordance to its custom."

Sevat hesitated, but then set down his fork. Picking up several chips with his fingers, he then placed it in his mouth as Uhura also sampled the nachos.

When it seemed Sevat had swallowed, she asked the Vulcan, "Do you now believe you have had sufficient evidence to form an opinion?"

Sevat wiped his hands carefully with a napkin. "Is this cuisine of your ethnic heritage?"

Uhura gave him _the look_, once more. "No, Sevat. I'm not saying you cannot find nachos in my country of origin. Nowadays, you can find someone selling nachos most anywhere on Earth. However, they're not a traditional food of my ancestors, if that is what you are asking. One of my American colleagues once told me it has Tex-Mex roots. I'm not sure what that means, so don't ask me. All I know is it tastes good and fits the budget of a lowly Starfleet Cadet."

"What use are those items on that tray?" The Vulcan asked, indicating a tray of condiments on the table.

"These are sauces and vegetables you can add to the nachos according to your own taste. There are red and green varieties of salsas, as well as, olives, peppers, and avocado."

Sevat picked up a dish containing diced peppers.

"Sevat," Uhura cautioned. "I don't know if you should try those. They're jalapeno peppers and may not sit well with you if you are not use to spicy food with a high heat index."

Holding the dish with his fingers, he remarked. "Strange, I do not detect any warmth emanating from this container."

"The vegetable does not conduct heat through those types of container. However, when it comes in contact with the inside of your mouth, it produces a chemical reaction that produces a heat-like sensation."

"I must test this phenomenon." Sevat retrieved several nacho chips from the plate, then spooned a heaping spoonful of the diced jalapeno unto the chips."

With eyes opened wide, Uhura warned, "Sevat, I think you would be better off only trying just a little bit of it at first, to see if . . . "

Sevat gave her no time to complete her sentence as he placed the jalapeno-laden chips in his mouth. Her own mouth stood agape as she watched him chew the spicy creation slowly and then swallow it with no seeming effect shown on his face. He then reached for more chips and placed an even larger portion of the jalapenos on his sample.

"Sevat!" She exclaimed. "What happened? Didn't you feel anything at all when you ate the peppers?"

"There seemed to be no effect initially. However, after approximately 3.5 seconds I experienced a rather scorching, high heat sensation throughout my mouth."

"And, you're all right with that?" She asked incredulously.

"I actually found the experience to be quite comforting. It most definitely improved the taste of the nachos quite considerably."

She watched as he placed his prepared nachos into his mouth, now appearing to openly take pleasure in his food. Shaking her head in disbelief, Uhura laughed lightly as she chose to go back to the relatively mild taste of her garden salad.

"By the way, she said, I've given some thought to your latest mystery game clue. You know, the one where you said someone seems to have interest in all of these seemingly unrelated ship parts."

"I thought you had given up on it. It has been over a week since I shared the clue with you. Have you thought of an answer?"

"Not, yet?"

"I see."

"I see? I must say that is quite a smug answer for someone who probably has also not solved this part of the game, yet. Am I correct?"

"I admit I am still baffled by it."

"And, what about your friend who you told me plays this game with you?"

"He has also, yet, to recognize the significance of these components."

"I see."

"I see?" He retorted.

"I just wanted to say that although I have, yet, to identify a satisfactory answer, I think I may be able to send us in a more promising direction."

"If you have thought of some way to illuminate this case, please do not hesitate to impart this knowledge."

"OK – now, this may be a wild guess, but in our Academy course on StarShip systems, we once had a lecture by Pascal Lefevre, the former Chief Engineer of the USS Exeter. In his talk, he mentioned how the self-destruct command functions in the unlikely event such a catastrophic measure would be necessary."

Uhura looked up from her salad momentarily to catch Sevat's eye as he prepared another jalapeno-laden chip for consumption.

"You may proceed, Nyota, you have not lost me, yet."

"What I found most interesting to learn was just how difficult it actually is to intentionally destroy a StarShip from via internal systems. I knew the self-destruct command, itself, required three officers to trigger the sequence, but what I did not realize the process must somehow circumvent the many fail-safe mechanisms in place designed to prevent such an event from happening."

"I believe I see where you are headed with this." Sevat commented after swallowing his food. "However, none of the items in the clue have any connection to a vital ship system. Moreover, the failure of any one of these components would only require minor repairs."

"Yes, I know. I went to one of the computer labs with my roommate who is a whiz at programming. We ran trials simulating the failure of each component. In each case, the malfunction of the part caused no major problem. In fact, they proved so insignificant, service crews may not even be aware of the issue until making routine maintenance checks."

"Thank you, Nyota, for running that scenario. That is, at least, one more option we can eliminate."

"I haven't given up. I have a hunch that may still be the right track."

"Nyota, for the best results, you would do well to maintain a more methodical approach to this issue rather than intuition. That is, if you are still interested in allowing some attention to this matter."

"Of course, I do. I must admit this game is a nice diversion from my usual activities."

"I admit you definitely have been helpful working on previous clues. However, I do not believe we have much more time to solve this particular puzzle."

"I didn't know it was time sensitive."

"Very much so."

After placing another chip in his mouth, Sevat looked up, as he became aware of Uhura's stare. Before he could finish chewing, the East African retrieved her napkin from her lap and brought it toward the Vulcan's face. As her hand moved toward him, he suddenly jerked back his head.

"Hold still, Sevat." She commanded. "I only want to remove a piece of cheese that is dangling down from your chin."

Glancing down, Sevat's eyes confirmed her observation when he saw a long string of melted cheese hanging from his chin. As she had ordered, he remained immobile as she gently dabbed his chin with her napkin.

"It's done." The Cadet declared. "The offending piece has been successfully removed."

Back at Cesar Chavez Park, Sevat marveled at the tinge of satisfaction he felt as Spock turned from him without saying a word and began to walk away into the night.

Still, Sevat called off to him in a voice loud enough for Spock to hear, "The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few."

Sevat did not immediately leave the park, but lingered there to once again reflect on the sensation of being touched by a human; the first time he had ever experienced such an event. And, although a paper napkin served as a barrier, it was the gesture itself that gave him pause. He wondered, _How could such a simple act be the cause of so much . . . delight?"_

As Sevat finally began to walk out of the park, he recalled Spock's abrupt departure. However, his own content disposition sobered as he realized his fellow Vulcan would probably have had a different reaction if he had been privy to the rest of the story of his outing with Uhura that evening.

**Author's Note: **I have already written Chapter 48, but I still need time to review it once more to correct errors. My intention is to publish it within the next 5-6 hours of this posting. For most of you, this note will be a moot point since I probably would have already posted the next chapter.

Chapter 48 dramatizes the part of Sevat's evening with Uhura he chose not to share with Spock. Later, the chapter depicts Spock, alone in his bed, reflecting on his need for the East African.

Your comments are always appreciated.

1 Spock's father.


	48. Chapter 48 Spock's Addiction

**Author's Note: **Chapter 48 dramatizes the part of Sevat's evening with Uhura he chose not to share with Spock. Afterwards, the chapter depicts Spock, alone in his bed, reflecting on his need for the East African.

As always, your comments are appreciated.

Late in the evening at Berkeley's Cesar Chavez Park, Sevat marveled at the tinge of satisfaction he felt as Spock turned from him without saying a word and began to walk away. _Apparently, _Sevat surmised, _Spock had heard enough about my outing with Nyota._

Still, Sevat called off to him in a voice loud enough for Spock to hear, "The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few."

Sevat did not immediately leave the park, but lingered there to once again reflect on the sensation of being touched by a human; the first time he had ever experienced such an event. And, although a paper napkin served as a barrier, it was the gesture itself that gave him pause. He wondered, _How could such a simple act be the cause of so much . . . delight?"_

As Sevat finally began to walk out of the park, he recalled Spock's abrupt departure. However, his own content disposition sobered as he realized his fellow Vulcan would probably have had a different reaction if he had been privy to the rest of the story of his experience with the Cadet.

As Sevat drove Uhura back to the Academy campus in his vehicle, out of the corner of his eye he could see she appeared to be in deep in contemplation. He remarked, "What is the ancient Terran saying? A penny for your thoughts?"

The comment met its purpose, as it served to stir the East African. "I'm sorry." She said. "I suppose I haven't been very good company since I've gotten into the car."

"Are you sure you would not want to share a pot of tea with me before heading back to your dorm? There actually are other establishments with acceptable tea selections, besides the House of Diarmuid if you would rather not go there."

"I would think you would be tired of me." She commented good-naturedly. "We've been spending so much time together lately, I thought you might be anxious to have some time to yourself."

"I am only thinking of your best interests, Nyota. After the semester ends, you will once again be at the mercy of the suspect talents of the Academy linguistic faculty."

"Sevat, the Academy Linguistic Department really isn't as as bad as your statement implies."

"My intention was not to imply, but to state a fact. I cannot truthfully find any advantage to submitting to their guidance for your dissertation research."

"Sevat, whether I agree with your assessment or not, it is the circumstance in which I find myself. It would do me little good to disparage those upon which I must rely for counsel while I research, write, and finally defend my dissertation."

"Nyota, is that what is consuming your thoughts, since we left the restaurant? Concerns about your thesis?" Sevat asked.

"No." She answered without hesitation. "It's not that at all. I must admit your work with me has proven to strengthen my confidence in the process. Your guidance has been one of the major reasons I have no significant issues regarding my dissertation."

"In that case, if you would like to discuss the actual offending matter with me, I can spare the time." Sevat offered.

"I'm really not at liberty to discuss it, Sevat. And, to be honest, there is nothing offensive about it. In fact, it really is quite marvelous!"

Sevat could hear the unmistaken joy in her voice. He initially thought he should drop the matter, but another voice urged him to press on.

"What possibly could it be that undoubtedly brings you such happiness and, yet, must be kept hidden? Should you not share your secret so others may partake in this pleasure?"

Uhura smiled, and responded. "You don't know how difficult it has been for me not to tell it. Not even the _precious ones _ - my closest friends – know anything about it. Oh, how I want to stand on a rooftop and shout out the news at the top of my lungs!"

Sevat suggested, "Nyota, I would think the Internet would provide a more efficient means to distribute your news."

The Vulcan did not expect to hear her respond with such a hearty laugh. However, it pleased him to hear the sound.

"I will be sure to take your advice when the time comes." Uhura managed to say after the laughter subsided.

"Nyota, do you by any chance practice the meditative arts?"

"Not anything as intensive as the Vulcan tradition. Why do you ask?"

"For a human, I find you to be relatively even-tempered."

"Oh." She laughed lightly. "I wouldn't say I consistently convey that temperament; however, I do try my best not to allow my mood to go to the extremes if I can help it."

"Then, to what would you credit this preferable disposition?"

"I suppose it's my faith." She confessed.

"What effect does your belief system have on your deportment?"

Despite encouragement from Christian friends, Uhura did not often discuss her religious beliefs in any detail to those outside her faith. However, to Uhura, Sevat appeared genuinely interested.

"Whenever something is bothering me, I know just where to turn for insight." Uhura told him. "I quiet myself and take a few cleansing breaths. I then focus on the rise and fall of my chest and abdomen as I inhale and exhale. As I go deeper within myself, I experience my oneness with God. At that moment I am reminded every cell in my body is filled with God's life force. Every aspect of who I am is an expression of God's creation. I am at peace knowing that I am one with my source."

Sevat appeared to reflect on her statement for a few moments, before stating, "If this philosophy assists in finding you serenity, your religious beliefs are, indeed, a worthwhile pursuit."

When the Vulcan saw Uhura's smile spread across her face, Sevat knew he had pleased her even before her heartfelt - _Thank You_ – was voiced. He now sensed her body relax fully beside him, as she released a gentle sigh. Although they rode in silence for the next several minutes, Sevat did not detect the same concerns she seemed to project while earlier riding in the car. The fact that Uhura appeared to be truly at ease with him pleased Sevat more than he would have thought possible.

The Vulcan stopped the car outside the Academy campus gates. And, when Uhura did not immediately deliver departing words and leave the car, the promise of the moment seemed to lighten his spirits even more. That is, until she told him what was on her mind.

Uhura asked, "Sevat, may I ask you a question that admittedly has nothing to do with my studies?"

"Nyota, I would like to believe our relationship has progressed to a point where that question would appear unnecessary."

The Cadet hesitated, as if unsure if she should proceed. Yet, she could not resist making her inquiry.

"I was just wondering if you've seen Mr. Spock, lately."

"Spock?" Sevat said, trying his best not to betray the disappointment in his tone. "I would think you would have more of an opportunity than I, since you share the same campus."

"As you know, Mr. Spock and I are not in the same discipline, so there are few reasons why I would venture into the physical sciences complex. Moreover, over the past few weeks, I have spent much more time with you in Berkeley than I have at the Academy. I thought since you and Mr. Spock were childhood friends, perhaps, you may have taken the opportunity to visit each other during the weekends."

Sevat studied Uhura. He knew Spock had advised her not to make contact with him until he told her otherwise. She obviously yearned for any information she could gleam during this mutually agreed upon banishment. Yet, Sevat would not easily grant her desire to know.

"To be frank, Nyota, neither Spock nor I would ever refer to our youthful relationship as having any resemblance to friendship." The Vulcan commented. "However, I am curious why you have expressed an interest in Spock's current well-being?"

Uhura hesitated, as if surprised he questioned her motive. Then, she retorted, "Besides being one of my former instructors, I served as Mr. Spock's Course Assistant and, remember, he was gracious enough to sit in on one of our social language sessions at the House of Diarmuid."

"I believe you once told me you toiled in servitude to Spock for only a term and took the first position available in another department."

"That is not exactly how I put it, Sevat."

"Was the outcome not the same?"

"Yes, I left the internship position in Mr. Spock's office after only one term, because it was more logical to do so in terms of my studies."

"Nyota, you need not make excuses for Spock. His current Course Assistant Cadet Goldberg appears to jump at the sight of his supervisor's shadow. I am sure it was no different for you."

"That is not how I would describe my experience."

"Then, please enlighten me."

"Mr. Spock can be quite a demanding taskmaster, but that's only because he wants the best from his students and assistants. While there have no doubt been conflicts and misunderstandings due in part to cultural differences, no one I know regrets ever having taking a course from him or serving on his staff."

"Spock certainly has successfully identified ways to create uncommon loyalty among those he supervises." Sevat remarked with a sarcastic edge. "Tell me, Nyota, what is his secret?"

Nyota she said nothing for several moments, as if trying to calm her rising ire. She finally told him, "With Federation Founders Day only a few days away, I won't have any time to meet with you. We are practicing a number of drills and, as one of the Academy Ambassadors, I'm on call to give tours upon request to visiting dignitaries. So, I better get going and not waste any more of your time, tonight."

Uhura opened the car door and began to climb out, when she heard words that suddenly stopped her progress.

"He spends a lot of time in her company." Sevat knew he did not have to say T'Lau's name and Uhura asked for no clarification.

The Vulcan continued, "Of course, it is understandable. After all, I understand he leads the committee overseeing the construction and operation of critical systems on the newest flagship of Starfleet. And, T'Lau is the Project Manager for one of those vital systems. Since my arrival to the Bay area to take on my academic appointment, I have had the occasion to see T'Lau and Spock together under professional, as well as, social circumstances. However, that too is also logical since they do have so much in common. Born into families acquainted with each other for centuries, the couple also shares a common heritage, culture, and race."

Sevat noted how Uhura had not made any effort to move away from earshot. He now felt emboldened to provide the final twist of his knife. "It certainly would be no surprise to me, if Spock and T'Lau continued to build upon this apparent compatibility to forge a relationship of a more intimate and long-lasting nature."

Uhura turned her head back to him, but her eyes were not filled with the tears he had expected. "Thank you for such a detailed report, Sevat." She told him in a strong, clear voice. "I am so pleased to know Mr. Spock is well."

Still, Sevat tested her. "When you return to your living quarters, it must be comforting to know you can call upon your God for companionship. How satisfying, as well as, convenient it must be to have a spirit at your service to keep you warm at night."

"Oh, yes, my God is ever present." She replied in a tone still unshaken by the Vulcan's comments. "However, tonight, it seems like it would be more appropriate to take a nice . . . long . . . hot . . . shower to remove the filth of the day. Good evening, Sevat."

The Vulcan watched as she strutted away from the car and never looked back. His eyes stayed on her until she was no longer in his sight.

_This female is like none I have ever met, Vulcan or human. Why does she affect me so? _Sevat asked himself, as he drove away from the Academy gates. _And, while I do not subscribe to the concept of providence, perhaps, the events of the next few days will bring me good fortune. For chances are, Spock will not survive the mission. When that happens, it will take little effort to usurp her God's place in order to serve as her most welcome comforter._

_12:13 AM . . ._

Spock lay on his bed, under a sheet and coverlet.

_T'Lau . . ._

The imposter called him 47 minutes ago, soon after he completed his nightly meditation.

"Pardon me, Spock, for calling so late." She told him. "With all of the scheduled activities regarding the ceremonial launch of the Enterprise, I attempted to retire to my bed earlier than usual. However, thus far, I have failed to acquire even a minute of sleep."

"Your apology is unnecessary. If there is an issue with the Enterprise, you know you should contact me without hesitation."

"I must confess, my restlessness has nothing to do with the Starship. Have not the trial runs of the ship proven the sound operation of her systems?"

"According to all indications, that appears to be true." Spock concurred. "If no concern lies there, then what do you suppose has contributed to your anxiety this evening."

"I am afraid, my head is filled with thoughts of us and the true beginning of our life together."

Despite Spock's distaste for the subject, the Vulcan knew he could not waste the opportunity to acquire more information that might help him break the plot.

"You have demonstrated remarkable restraint, thus far, divulging little hint of your vision of our life to come. Could I at least be made aware of the hour, so I may properly prepare for this new adventure?"

"Knowing you the way I do, I am sure you have already made some preparations for this event."

"Yes." Spock replied without hesitation. "This is true."

"How it pleases me to hear this confirmation of your faith in our future." She responded.

Spock knew the delight he heard in her voice would quickly dissipate if she knew his _preparations_ included changing the beneficiary of his Starfleet life insurance policy to Uhura. He also sent his attorney a data crystal containing details on altering his will to include the East African and set up a trust for his unborn child.

T'Lau continued. "You would think after waiting so long I would not be so anxious. Yet, I find myself growing more impatient by the moment as the time draws near."

"The communicator does little to mask the fervor you exude. Can I not be the recipient of any news that will foretell the source of such great expectations?"

"Soon, T'hy'la,1 there will be nothing I will not reveal to you. The seeds have long been planted for what is to come. In less than 72 hours, this quest will finally yield its glorious fruit."

Spock's conversation with the imposter only confirmed his previously made assumption the strike would be made on Founders Day. There was also little reason not to believe the terrorist act would involve the Enterprise – the centerpiece of the celebration.

The only momentarily solace Spock could claim from his talk with T'Lau was the lack of mention of Uhura and their child. Yet, the Vulcan knew he could not allow this neglect to lull him into believing a threat no longer existed for his family.

_Sevat . . ._

_The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few . . ._

Sevat's recitation of the Vulcan maxim was unnecessary. Spock knew what was required of him. He would not betray his oath to Starfleet. Yet, he did not know if he could expose the conspiracy before it inflicted its damage.

Spock also had to admit feeling more than a moment of envy at Sevat's recounting of his evening with Uhura. Spock missed these times when she would expose him to new experiences. He also did not appreciate Sevat allowing Uhura to remove particles of food from his face; an action he was more than capable of doing himself.

Spock did not blame Uhura for this violation of Vulcan decorum, because he was sure a human would believe the act was simply a gesture showing consideration to another being. However, in Spock's mind, _Sevat knew better. Anyone watching such a display may get the wrong impression about their level of intimacy. Why would Sevat permit this to happen in public, no less?_

Also, Spock was not pleased Sevat had continued to involve Uhura in solving the plot, under the pretense of it being part of an innocuous mystery game. Yet, he appreciated her line of reasoning. Despite the way Sevat seemed to quickly dismiss her analysis, Spock decided he would give it more thought.

Yet, the Vulcan resisted allowing concerns of the conspiracy to fill his head before his eyes were finally met with sleep. Others, calling upon his loyalties to Vulcan, Starfleet and the Federation, controlled so much of his time and his activities. Spock decided he would exert his own will in the privacy of his own bed.

_Nyota . . ._

_At this moment there was only one word in his language . . ._

_And he hungrily called on it for his purpose . . . _

_Nyota . . ._

_The Vulcan not only acted as a participant . . ._

_But willingly embraced this strange alchemy . . ._

_That demanded her presence . . ._

_To bring him to the point . . ._

_Where there was no other way to express his passion . . ._

_But this . . ._

_Sweet . . ._

_Sweet . . ._

_Release . . ._

_He did not immediately seek to clean himself . . . _

_Or, set aside his lover's now soiled red scarf . . ._2

_He desired, instead, to indulge in the sensation of the remnants of his orgasm . . ._

_The act had become a nightly pastime . . ._

_A much needed nightly pastime . . ._

For Vulcans, the act itself did not carry the stigma it held for many other cultures. In particular for those involved in monogamous relationships, it was seen as the preferable way to satisfy erotic desires in the absence of one's lover. Faithful in thought as well as sexual contact, it must be done without the aid of pornography or objects that were not originally in the possession of one's mate. This mode of conduct had not at been difficult for Spock to follow.

_In fact, Spock no longer found anything else could arouse him, but the . . . _

_Thought of her . . ._

_Sight of her . . ._

_Smell of her . . ._

_Taste of her . . ._

_Touch of her . . ._

_It was only her . . ._

_My Nyota . . ._

_Who could bring him to that place . . . _

_That exulted place . . ._

_Hear me, Ashayam . . ._3

_I am the one who is weak . . ._

_For I know I must find a way to see you . . ._

_I must find a way to be with you . . ._

_If only for a few moments . . ._

_To bind that memory within my heart . . ._

_Before facing my unknown fate . . ._

_Now feeling his growing arousal . . ._

_Spock grasped the soiled red scarf in his hand . . ._

_For he knew his need would soon demand to be satisfied once more . . ._

_And, he declared aloud as if all could hear . . ._

"_If Nyota is my addiction . . ._

_She is, indeed, a habit I never desire to break."_

**Author's Note: **Only three more chapters remain. OK – the author has made that claim before, but she has now outlined the remaining episodes and feels more confident about actually meeting that goal. In Chapter 49, Spock attempts to have a discussion with his father about why he married Amanda. Spock then seeks Nyota to spend what he knows may be his final moments with her.

Your comments are always appreciated.

1 "T'hy'la" is the Vulcan word for "Lover."

2 In my story, "Needs," Spock acquired Uhura's scarf when it was accidentally left among his mother's possessions after the two women had spent the day together. The Vulcan eventually returned a replica of the scarf to the East African. Later, Uhura learned he had retained the original article to use as an aid to masturbation.

3 "Ashayam" is the Vulcan word for "Beloved."


	49. Chapter 49 Like Father, Not Like Son

**Author's Note: **In Chapter 49, Gaila tries to find out the identity of Uhura's romantic interest as they prepare to go on duty for Federation Day activities. After breakfast, Spock asks Sarek about the results of his petition to dissolve his marriage contract with T'Pring.

The author's depiction of Sarek adopts the physical look of the character in the 2009 _Star Trek _film. However, his character traits are based primarily on the persona first created by actor Mark Leonard for TOS. As such, Sarek has much more of a strained relationship with his son than shown in the most recent film. He also can be patronizing toward humans and tends to display an imperious attitude toward his wife, Amanda Grayson.

As always, your comments are appreciated.

_What a day! _Uhura sighed, as she plopped down in the chair of the Academy Ambassadors Office for the first time that day. Taking advantage of a 15-minute break, she loosened the red scarf about her neck and then rested her head against the back wall. As she attempted to relax, her thoughts returned to her morning conversation with Gaila.

Already dressed at 4:55 AM, Uhura pulled a hungover Gaila out of bed and stuck her into the shower. The Orion protested as the cold water hit her body.

Looking in the mirror while applying her a light touch of makeup, Uhura remarked, "Don't complain to me. Remember, I'm the one who told you not to stay out late last night. With this Federation Founders Day Celebration, you know we're on detail for the next 48 hours."

Uhura threw a towel on the shivering Orion, as she stepped out of the shower. "Why so early? None of those VIP's are going to be crazy enough to be here this early."

"Have you forgotten they'll be lots of media here representing all of the Federation planetary members. Briefings begin at 6 AM." The East African commented as she gently guided Gaila back into the bedroom where she had laid out the Orion's uniform.

"Why are so many events happening on our campus?" Gaila asked as she reluctantly began to get dressed. "This is not Starfleet Command."

"Weren't you listening to a thing the Commandant told us at last Monday's assembly?" Uhura chided her. "Starfleet Command was not designed to deal with the number of visitors expected for these activities. In contrast, the Academy has a variety of venues and the security necessary to host these events. That's why most of the significant activities will take place on our campus." Uhura told her, while tying a red scarf around her neck.

"You've got it easy. I wish I could be giving tours to dignitaries."

"Be careful what you wish for. I enjoy meeting people and talking about the Academy. However, those few times I've been on tour duty all day, I found it becomes difficult to maintain a pleasant attitude when your feet start aching and you get so tired it's difficult to keep your script straight."

"It's better than being stuck with IT duty."

"IT? But that's your field."

"I'm a computer programmer, not an IT technician. I didn't go to school to waste my time servicing people too stupid to know the answer to their problem can be something as simple as a cable being unplugged."

"Ouch." Uhura laughed lightly. "I think that sounded a lot like my issue last week."

"Uhura, I didn't mean to offend you. But, when you get dozens of these requests in one day, it's kind of frustrating."

"Well, roommate, I think both of us will survive." Uhura told her good-naturedly as she handed the Orion her jacket. "I'm sure this won't be the last time we will be called upon to perform some duty not exactly to our . . . "

Gaila interrupted Uhura with a gasp as she looked toward a mirror over her dresser. "Look at me! My eyes are so puffy!" She commented, as she took out her makeup kit and began work on her face. "How do they expect me to go on duty in this condition?"

"Is this where I'm supposed to say, _I told you so?_"

"I wasn't even planning on going out last night."

"So, what happened?"

"Kirk."

"Kirk?"

"I mean . . . it wasn't a date or anything. So, don't get upset."

"Gaila, I told you already it's over between me and Kirk. I have nothing to get upset about."

"Well, I think Kirk is cute and everything, but it would be kind of creepy to think about him in a romantic way so soon after you and he were _going to do it._"

"Gaila, I think we're both adults here. It's all right if you say it."

"You mean, it's all right to say you two were going to f**k?"

"Maybe not so crudely. It's not that I didn't have any feelings for him."

"Well, when I met with him, he did ask about you."

"I'm sure it wasn't pleasant."

"No. It wasn't bad. Just a typical question a guy asks after getting dumped. He wanted to know if you were seeing anybody. But, of course, what he really wanted to know if you were sleeping with anybody."

"Come on, Gaila. I'm sure he didn't say or imply anything like that. And, anyways, in the last few weeks, I've seen him at functions with a different woman on his arm for each occasion. My ego is not so huge that I think he's still hung up on me."

"All right. He didn't come out and say, _Is Uhura seeing anyone? _But, I could tell from his voice it is what he wanted to know. Do you want to know what I told him?"

"Not really."

"I told him you've been spending a lot of time with that Vulcan professor over at Berkeley."

"Oh, Gaila." Uhura sighed, as she shook her head.

"Isn't that the truth?"

"You probably made it sound as though I left Kirk for Professor Sevat."

Gaila began to comb her red hair. "Well, you know I have no idea how anyone could be attracted to a Vulcan. However, besides the increased amount of time you two have been together, there certainly has been something different about you."

"Really?" Uhura feigned innocence. "In what way?"

"There's been a sort of _glow_ about you."

"A _glow? _ What am I? Radioactive or something?"

"Don't try to play games with me, Uhura. I've come to know you too well."

"Is that right? Then, if you know me so well, then tell me what could possibly be the reason for this _glow_ I supposedly am radiating."

Gaila put down her brush on her dresser and studied the smiling East African. "Will you tell me if I guess it?"

"It depends."

"What kind of answer is that?"

"It's the only answer I'm going to give you."

"Does it have to do with a Vulcan?"

Uhura now regretted allowing the conversation to go so far. There were those with biases against Orion women due to their infamous sexual prowess. However, the East African knew Gaila to be quite an intelligent woman who could not be deceived for long.

When Uhura did not answer right away, Gaila realized she was on to something. She recalled, "When I came back from Winter break, I noticed something different about the way you were carrying yourself. For a few days, you seemed to be walking gingerly."

"I was walking _gingerly_? What is that supposed to me?"

"This is going to sound unbelievable considering who I am talking to. But, you were walking kind of carefully like someone who had been involved in sex orgy."

Uhura thought back to the rough sex she had experienced with Spock while the Vulcan was under the influence of the pon farr. She knew very well her roommate had accurately identified her malady, but she could not admit it without giving her more information than she wanted to divulge.

"Me, involved in a sex orgy?" Uhura feigned innocence.

"I told you it was unbelievable." Gaila responded. "Knowing you and the fact you had broken up with Kirk before the semester recess, I didn't say anything to you about it at that time. But, then I thought you did have an opportunity to be with someone else who now seems to be more prominent in your life." The Orion moved closer to Uhura, until she was only inches from her roommate. "Uhura, have you been having sex with that Vulcan?"

Uhura stood mutely, suddenly not knowing what to say.

Gaila's eyes widened. "Uhura, you've had sex for the first time and you didn't tell me? And, with a Vulcan! So, that's why you've been spending so much time at Berkely?"

Uhura mustered a small laugh, grateful the Orion had provided a way out of her corner. "I didn't have sex with Professor Sevat, Gaila. That's ridiculous."

Gaila took a couple of steps back and looked at Uhura with a skeptical eye. "You wouldn't lie to me, would you?"

"Why can't you believe me?"

"Because when I first asked if you were having sex with a Vulcan, you didn't answer me right away."

"Gaila, during the last three years we've been Cadets, there has only been two male Vulcans with whom I've had more than incidental contact – Professor Sevat and Mr. Spock. Now I have told you there has been no sexual contact between Professor Sevat and me. How likely is it that Mr. Spock and I got together over the semester break and made love to each other?"

Uhura's forced laugh sounded hollow to Gaila's ears. The Orion asked, "Who said anything about making love?"

"Come on, Gaila . . . think about it. Mr. Spock and me? How would that even be possible?"

"So, you're really not lying to me about you and Professor Sevat?"

"What do you want from me? Should I take a lie detector test or would you like to administer a truth serum?"

"Say it one more time." The Orion demanded, looking intensely into Uhura's eyes.

Unintimidated, Uhura knew she could speak with confidence, "Gaila, I swear Professor and I have never had sex or any sexual contact of any kind."

The two women leave their room and make their way out the residence hall. As they are about to head off in different directions, Uhura asked her roommate, "Hey, Gaila. If you find yourself totally bored and have some time, why don't you run some more of those computer simulations trying to figure out the relationship between those StarShip parts?"

"You mean those computer simulations for a certain Vulcan professor for whom you have no romantic interest?" Gaila shook her head in disbelief. "OK – I'll see what I can do."

Back at the Academy Ambassadors Office, Uhura slid off one of her shoes and massaged her aching foot with her hand. Just as she began to feel some relief, she unexpectedly heard her name called although she thought she had enjoyed little of her promised 15-minute break.

"Cadet Uhura." Ensign LaMotte called to her.

When Uhura lifted her eyes from her ministrations, she saw Ensign LaMotte was not alone. Beside her supervisor stood a tall middle-aged looking Vulcan with quite a familiar face. It did not take the Cadet long to realize it was Spock's Father, Ambassador Sarek. He wore traditional Vulcan clothing; however, the material seemed to be made of a richer, more ornate fabric than she had ever seen any other Vulcan wear – including Spock.

"Yes, sir." Uhura answered as she stood up quickly and tried to regain her composure after having been caught in a less than appropriate position. LaMotte flashed a look of disappointment, as he looked down and saw the Cadet attempting to slip her foot back into her shoe.

LaMotte turned to the Sarek and told him, "Mr. Ambassador, this is your guide, Cadet Uhura." Then, he turned back to the East African to add, "Cadet Uhura, this is Ambassador Sarek of Vulcan."

"Yes, sir." Uhura spoke up. "Of course, it would be difficult not to recognize someone as highly esteemed as Ambassador Sarek." Before she could catch herself, she offered her hand to the Ambassador. As she saw Sarek turn his head slightly to LaMotte, she immediately realized her faux pas. She knew it was proper etiquette for the person with superior standing to first offer his hand. Moreover, even a human would find her gesture to be especially egregious, since she had offered him the same hand she used to rub her foot.

"Cadet Uhura!" LaMotte snapped.

Uhura quickly clasped both hands behind her back and directed her comments to Sarek. "I am sorry, Mr. Ambassador." She apologized. "I don't know what I was thinking."

LaMotte turned back to Sarek. "Mr. Ambassador, I also apologize for the Cadet's lack of deportment. It would be no trouble to assign you someone else to escort you to the Physical Science Complex, if you desire."

To Uhura, it seemed to take an eternity before Sarek gave his answer. However, he finally told the Ensign, "I believe this Cadet will do."

Upon leaving the Administration Building, Uhura found herself having a difficult time keeping up with the Vulcan. Although he appeared to be the same height as Spock, she realized the Ambassador appeared unaware or unwilling to adjust his stride and speed to compensate for her shorter legs. Although now late afternoon, campus still appeared full of visitors with Academy escorts. However, the sea of people appeared to miraculously part for the imposing and swift moving Vulcan.

"Sir." Uhura called to him, determined to start a conversation despite the pace. "It does not appear you need much guidance from me. You seem to know exactly where you are going."

"I am only two years younger than the founding of this campus. After having witnessed its development over the decades, I dare say I may know it better than you. The requirement to have an escort seems quite excessive for those with my knowledge; however, I did not come here with the intent of debating Starfleet Academy policy. "

"You're two years younger than the Federation and Academy's founding, sir? If that's true, then you would be over 90 years old."

"_If that's true? _ Why would I lie about my age, Cadet Uhura?"

"I'm sorry, sir." Uhura said quickly wondering if she could somehow learn to keep her foot out of her mouth for the rest of the day. "It's just that you appear to be half that age."

"Cadet Uhura, is your education so sorely lacking that you are not aware Vulcans have a longer lifespan than Terrans? Therefore, it would be inappropriate for you to judge my age by my physical appearance according to a human lens."

"Yes, sir. Of course, I am aware of the difference." She stammered defensively. "Mr. Ambassador, I thought I was paying you a compliment."

" A compliment? Such a practice is alien to our people. Why should a factual statement ever be considered commendable? Cadet Uhura, are you aware there is no word for _compliment _in the Vulcan language."

"Sir, I have no trouble believing that." Uhura retorted, in an unguarded moment that did not go unnoticed by Sarek.

The Ambassador wondered, _Is this really the female who is the object of my son's attention?"_

Earlier that morning at a hotel restaurant, Spock and Sarek shared a pot of tea after eating their breakfast meal.

"How is mother?" Spock asked as he partially filled his Father's cup with the hot beverage and waited for his approval.

"She is obviously well, Spock. Would I be attending these festivities, if that were not so?"

Accustomed to being talked to this way, Spock did not flinch at his Father's rebuke. "Mother is so often at your side, I was curious about her absence."

Sarek tasted the tea and then nodded his acceptance, before Spock replenished his Father's cup and poured his own serving.

"Your mother is visiting Tellar Prime to deliver a paper at the Xenoanthropological Conference on Intercultural Relations."

"I was not aware the conference was held during the same period as Federation Day."

"It usually is not the case. However, with the Tellarites hosting the conference this year, they are certainly not known for their attention to detail. Apparently, the conflict in events was pointed out to them over a year ago, but they refused to consider an alternative date. Their uncooperative spirit is unfortunately quite true to their usual disposition."

Spock took a moment to savor his tea, before asking Sarek, "Father, did you have the opportunity to speak with T'Pol about my marriage contract with T'Pring?"

"Yes. She advised not going before the Council of the Elders with the matter at this time."

"I do not understand this recommendation."

"You do not understand it, because you do not agree with it."

"Then, please explain her logic regarding this matter. After there was no doubt I was experiencing symptoms of the pon farr, did I not inform T'Pring of my condition in a timely manner? Yet, she failed to come to me when my need was most great."

"T'Pol cited two mitigating circumstances to justify T'Pring's lack of response. First, it was not your natural time. In your deposition, you stated your suspicion the pon farr had been artificially provoked. Second, as you know it is our tradition for the male to return to Vulcan when possessed by the Blood Fever. T'Pring was under no obligation to travel to your side."

"Even if it meant saving my life?"

"Could you not make the same charge against Starfleet? Was it not by their order you were forbidden to take this journey which would have united you with T'Pring?"

"Father, why can you not understand? T'Pring does not want me and I have no longer have any use for her."

The two men drank their tea for several minutes in silence. Anyone passing by their table would think the Vulcans were oblivious to each other's presence. Finally, Sarek attempted to break the impasse.

"Spock, can you not see the marriage contract was initiated for your own protection. You survived this recent experience without completing your bond with T'Pring. However, you have no way of knowing if the Blood Fever has, yet, reached its peak."

"I asked you to take my case before T'Pol and serve as my advocate. However, it appears I may have chosen the wrong emissary for this task."

"I spoke to T'Pol on your behalf with your words upon my lips. Do not fault me if I could not also manipulate the results according to your own vision of a satisfactory end."

"Just how convincing could your argument be, if my desired outcome is not aligned with your own opinions?"

Perceiving a slight rise in the intensity of Spock's voice gave the elder Vulcan pause. Sarek then remarked, "As evidence by your elevated tone, this conversation may be motivated by something more than an abstract exercise of freedom of choice. Has Ms. Kalomi1 returned to your life?"

"No, Father. I have not communicated with Leila for over eight years."

"Then, has some other female garnered your attention?"

Spock knew this was not the time to divert the discussion to his relationship with Uhura and their unborn child. Despite his Father's personal opposition, Spock realized he would still need Sarek's assistance if he ever hoped to win the Vulcan elders' approval to dissolve the marriage contract.

Spock responded, "Your question is not germane to this dialogue. Father, you chose your own mate. I only ask I be afforded the same opportunity."

"Have I not already confided in you the tragic circumstances which allowed this choice?2 Moreover, by the time I first met Amanda, I had passed the time the pon farr would pose a threat to an uninitiated partner."

"You mean, a non-Vulcan."

"Your correction is unnecessary, Spock. My word choice suited my meaning most appropriately."

Spock pick up the teapot and freshened Sarek's cup. "Father, what if you had met Amanda Grayson when you were still bound by your marriage contract?"

"Spock, I see no purpose in indulging in such pointless speculation."

"Then, let me pose it in another way which might better encourage your response. Why did you marry her? Why did you marry Amanda Grayson?"

"After 36 years of marriage, I fail to see why this question carries any meaningful import."

"You chose to marry a human. You of all people understood the significance of such a union with a being commonly believed by Vulcans to be of an inferior race. Father, tell me why you married her? I need to know."

While Spock appeared composed, the Ambassador could hear the plea in his son's voice. Sarek wanted to answer from his heart; however, the Vulcan could not find the words to express his feelings. His answer failed to satisfy either one of them.

"It seemed the logical thing to do at the time3."

Silence.

After the two Vulcans drank the remainder of their tea, Sarek charged the bill for their meals to his room. As they headed out of the restaurant, Spock asked his Father, "Do you still plan to visit the astrophysics lab after attending the day's festivities?"

"Yes." Sarek answered. "However, it is my understanding Starfleet has imposed a security measure requiring escorts even for those familiar with the Academy campus."

Spock knew the imminent threat posed by T'Lau and her conspirators to be the reason for the heightened security measures. However, he was not at liberty to divulge this concern.

The younger Vulcan commented, "When you are ready to travel to the Physical Science Complex, you need only be directed to the Academy Ambassadors Office."

"The Academy Ambassadors Office? Is this the same office housing the campus tour guides?"

"Yes. Cadets volunteer there to serve in that capacity. However, over the next two days, they will primarily act as escorts. If you are interested in a tour, I am sure it can be arranged."

"Nothing could be further from my mind. However, if you will recall, your mother took advantage of this opportunity the last time we visited the Academy. Amanda suggested if I was ever in need of one of these guides, I should request the one with whom she ended up spending most of the day. I believe her name is Uhura . . . Cadet Uhura. Are you aware of her?"

Despite the question, Spock's face retained its characteristically Vulcan expression many humans mistook as aloofness. "Ms. Uhura, mother and I had dinner together that evening. You would have shared this experience, too, if you had not been engaged in another social occasion more closely aligned with your current vocation."

"The derivation of the name, Uhura, is curious to me. What is her planet of origin?"

Spock answered. "She is human, born here on Terra."

"Human?" Sarek said, as he stopped near the bank of hotel elevators. "I suppose since 63.7% of Starfleet personnel are humans, it was most likely this Cadet would be human rather than of any other heritage."

Spock remarked, "You seem to display a note of disappointment concerning that fact."

"Your mother appeared quite taken by her. I did not know she was only human."

"_Only_ _human_, Father?"

"You need not question my use of the term, Spock. I meant no offense. Since your mother is a cultural xenologist, I only reasoned she would have chosen to spend the day with someone unlike herself."

His son opined, "Living among them, I have found humans tend not to view every interaction with another being as an opportunity to further one's work."

"Yes, humans can be display this unfortunate characteristic."

"Father, I did not mean my comment to be taken as derisive. I was only making an observation based on my study of human behavior."

Sarek remarked, "In all my years with your mother, I thankfully witnessed few times she has displayed such a trait."

Spock contended, "Perhaps, she simply chooses not to do so in your presence."

An elevator door opened, but Sarek did not immediately enter the car, as he pondered the possible validity of his son's comment. However, Spock did not give the elder statesman the opportunity to provide a retort.

The Ambassador's son had made his way through the lobby and out the hotel doors to catch a cab back to campus. What Sarek did not know was his son was not yet headed to the Academy's Physical Science Complex. The younger Vulcan was first expected to report to the Medical Treatment Facility to prepare for what seemed more and more likely to be Spock's inevitable fate.

**Author's Note: **I have already written Chapter 50, but I still need time to review it once more to correct errors. My intention is to publish it within the next 8-10 hours. For most of you, this note will be a moot point since I probably would have already posted the next chapter.

Chapter 50 dramatizes Spock and Uhura's constrained meeting at the Daedalus Astrophysics Lab. Then, back in her dorm room, Uhura receives an unexpected gift.

Two to three more chapters remain for this episode (Yes, the author knows she said this for the last chapter. However, she thinks she really may mean it this time. LOL!).

Your comments are always appreciated.

1 While a Starfleet Cadet, Leila Kalomi was Spock's first love affair with a human.

2 Sarek's first pon farr encounter with his intended mate, became their last together as the uncontrollable brutal experience led to her death. See Chapter 19 of my story, "Needs."

3 This line is first spoken by Sarek in the TOS episode, "Journey to Babel."


	50. Chapter 50 97 and One Half Seconds

**Author's Note: **Chapter 50 dramatizes Spock and Uhura's constrained meeting at the Daedalus Astrophysics Lab. Then, back in her dorm room, Uhura receives an unexpected gift.

As always, your comments are appreciated.

After having breakfast with Sarek at the Ambassador's hotel, Spock took a cab back to campus to report to the Medical Treatment Facility. There, he was expected to prepare for what seemed more and more likely to be his inevitable fate.

Earlier in the week, members of the Federation Security Council met in a clandestine session and were apprised of the potential threat to the newly constructed StarShip Enterprise. However, with no concrete information concerning the exact nature of the conspiracy, the Andorian representative persuasively argued, "The plans for Federation Day should not be held hostage to speculation." As a precaution, security measures were increased, but only a few really believed Romulan operatives could possibly have the wherewithal to commit a major terrorist strike in Federation space.

"Spock, you don't have to do this." Captain Pike told his Vulcan friend who sat shirtless on the edge of the examination table at the Medical Treatment Facility. However, Pike already knew the answer to his perfunctory question.

Spock replied, "It is not what I have to do, but what I must do, sir."

Pike nodded, aware the next day he must also captain the StarShip that was the suspected target of T'Lau's plot. He then witnessed the work of a Starfleet physician sent by Admiral Pok to embed two devices within the Vulcan. Beneath the skin of Spock's right shoulder blade, the doctor placed a half-inch transmitter. Inserted under the skin of the Vulcan's left forearm was something much more ominous; an explosive device Spock could detonate by pressing firmly against it for five seconds. Although only one-inch in diameter, if strategically ignited in the right place, the destructive force of the weapon could bring down a ship.

By the time Spock reached the Physical Science Complex later that morning, he found his Research Assistants already busily entertaining media representatives and dignitaries with tours of the facilities. The Vulcan quickly found himself involved in these activities and, unexpectedly, found solace in the distraction from the much more serious task that possibly lay before him in the next 24 hours.

As the hours went by, Spock wondered if his father would really request Uhura as his escort to the complex later that afternoon. He made a mental note to himself to make sure to be in the Astrophysics Lab at Sarek's expected time of arrival. He did not want to miss the chance of seeing her – _his Nyota_ – which he understood may be the last time he might do so in this life. _This moment_, he promised himself, _would not be filled with morbidity or regrets. _That was not the last image he wanted Nyota to have of him. And, when she would one day speak of this moment to their child, he did not want this final memory to be one evoking pain for either of them.

As Uhura and Sarek continued their brisk walk to the Astrophysics Lab, the East African found herself falling slightly behind the long striding Vulcan. She sped up her pace to the point where she was almost jogging beside him.

By now, the Ambassador was well aware of her efforts to keep up with him, but Sarek did not adjust his steps to accommodate her. Instead, he noted her surprising determination and resilience for someone he deemed as _quite petit_. In fact, when he first met Uhura at the Academy Ambassadors Office, Sarek immediately discounted Amanda's speculation the Cadet may have helped his son survive the pon farr. However, Uhura's ability to keep pace with him without seeming winded gave him pause to reconsider his earlier assumption. _Perhaps, _he thought, _there is more to this female than meets the eye._

Upon finally entering their intended destination, Uhura could scarcely hide her disappointment when they were met by a lab staff member, instead of Spock.

"Ambassador Sarek, welcome back to the Daedalus Astrophysics Lab." The staff member greeted him. "I do not know if you remember me from your last visit, but I am Ensign Lao – one of Mr. Spock's Research Supervisors."

"Ensign Lao, why would you think I would not be able to identify you?" Sarek remarked. "It has only been one year, 2 months, and 17 days since I last came to this facility. My capacity for recall has not been diminished since that time."

"Of course not, sir." Lao responded.

"Is Mr. Spock not on-site?" Sarek asked.

Lao told him, "He asked me to begin the tour of our projects, sir. He will join us shortly." Turning to Uhura, he told her, "Cadet, you may return to your post."

"Yes, sir." Uhura answered. However, just as Lao and Sarek started to walk away, she spoke up once more. "Ambassador Sarek."

The Vulcan turned back to her wearing his usual expression of indifference.

The East African took on an unmistakable air of self-confidence with no trace of any lingering effects of her earlier faux pas. Poised and steady in voice, Uhura told him, "Ambassador Sarek, it was my pleasure to meet you. It is my hope your remaining time at the Academy will be most enjoyable. Good day, sir."

It only lasted a few moments, but Uhura could feel Sarek eyes upon her as if searching for . . . _something. _ Then, the Vulcan suddenly seemed to relax, as he gave a slight bow with his head. She returned the gesture and then watched as the Ensign and Ambassador walked away.

_So, that's my future father-in-law, _she commented to with relief the ordeal had ended on a somewhat promising note, she turned sharply around and almost ran into . . .

"Spock!" She exclaimed, at the same time surprised and happy to see the younger Vulcan before her. Then, quickly aware of the possibility of being overheard by Academy personnel and visitors that continuously passed by, Uhura realized she needed to modify her behavior along the lines of appropriate Academy conduct. Lowering her voice while maintaining military protocol, she told him, "Please excuse my reaction, sir. I did not expect you to be standing behind me."

"I took this position as Ensign Lao initiated the tour of the lab with the Ambassador."

Spock moved so he now stood beside her with their bodies facing in the same directions. In such a position and with their eyes focused straight ahead, those passing by would scarcely realize the two were engaged in a conversation.

"I see you survived your first meeting with Sarek."

"Just barely, sir. Initially, I'm sure I must have come off sounding like an empty-headed idiot."

"Knowing the Ambassador, he can appear a bit intimidating to those not accustomed to his manner."

"Were you ever intimidated by him, sir?"

Spock paused to consider the question, before answering, "I suppose I was in awe of him. Sarek was already a renowned scientist and diplomat well before he married my mother. As a youth, living in his shadow of greatness was quite a daunting task. I always felt the need to show myself worthy of his approval. Even as an adult, I must confess there are times when this issue still plagues at me."

Never before had Uhura heard Spock speak so openly about his father and feelings concerning acceptance. Restrained by circumstances, she could only move her hand toward his and allow them to touch lightly to convey her empathy. "Sir, surely knowledge of your many scientific accomplishments and outstanding Starfleet service record have surpassed your father's expectations."

"I do not know what impressions these achievements have made on the Ambassador. However, I do know this . . . our child must not wonder. I wish not for this knowledge to ever be withheld from our child."

"Of course not, sir." She told him reassuringly. "Our child will never have that concern. Our daughter or son will have no doubt of our love."

"Thank you, Nyota." He told her, barely above a whisper.

_The sound of her gentle laugh . . ._

"Oh, no you don't. I can now see where this is going." She told him, dropping her volume even lower as she spoke with a more colloquial tongue. "If you really think you can push all of the _feely-touchy _parental responsibilities off on me, you have another thought coming. We're in this together and you're just going to have to learn how to be more vocal with the sharing of your feelings. Is that understood, _Mister?_"

"You make it quite difficult to refuse you." The Vulcan retorted.

"The question requires a _yes_ or a _no_, Spock."

"You must give me time to consider the matter."

"How much time?"

"24 hours."

"Why so long?" She asked.

"It will not be until after tomorrow's Federation Day activities that I will be afforded the time to fully assess my ability to meet your demand."

"All right. I'll let you have it your way this time." She conceded. "I realize you do have other things on your mind of more immediate concern. I must admit I'm looking forward to the ceremonial launch of the Enterprise, tomorrow. The word is the test flights, thus far, have been performed without any major problems. Is that true?"

"No issues of any significance." Spock answered.

"Then, that means T'Lau and her team will have completed their contract and she won't have any further reason to remain here."

"Nyota, I do not perceive a hint of jealousy in your tone, do I?" He asked her. "If you harbor such an emotion, I tell you it is ill-placed."

"Spock, I know she means nothing to you, but that doesn't mean I like her sniffing around you like a . . . "

The sound of Uhura's communicator interrupted her speech. Answering it, she received news she must return to her station to assist more visitors. Placing the communicator back on her utility belt, she looked up to Spock and said, "Sir, I am needed back at the office."

"Stay." He commanded.

"Mr. Spock, I have my orders."

"97.5 seconds."

"What?"

"Can you spare 97.5 seconds?"

"You need a minute and a half of my time?"

"No. I require 97.5 seconds."

"All right, 97.5 seconds . . . but, why that amount of time?" She asked.

"The explanation will reduce the time you will have available."

"But . . . "

"Silence, Cadet Uhura." He ordered.

The East African pressed her lips together tightly in compliance. The Vulcan cocked his head to the side, taken aback by her odd facial expression. His reaction caused her to consciously try to relax her face. Taking several breaths, a slight smile came across her lips, as she finally felt confident her expression had returned to normal.

_But . . ._

_She did not stay normal for long . . ._

_For his eyes fell upon her . . ._

_Searching . . . _

_Probing . . ._

_Penetrating . . ._

_Moving beneath the surface . . ._

_Deeper . . . _

_And, deeper . . ._

_Until she could do nothing, but let him dwell . . ._

_There . . ._

_There . . ._

_There . . ._

_Taking up every space of her being . . ._

_Intertwined with her soul . . ._

_There . . ._

_There . . ._

_There . . ._

_Holding her . . ._

_That way . . ._

_With his eyes . . ._

_And . . ._

_When words finally left his heart and found expression in his voice . . ._

_The Vulcan's meaning was unmistakably clear . . ._

"_I love you, Nyota . . . I love you."_

_His reward came without hesitation . . . _

_As she untied the red scarf from around her neck and placed it in his eager hand . . ._

_And, she whispered . . ._

"_I'm looking forward to the day you won't be in such a need of these . . . aids." _

"_You are to blame for my greed, Ashayam._1_ Mere thoughts of you bring great heat to my loins, which too often demand immediate relief. Believe me when I say to you, my lonely hand is but a poor substitute for the snug fit in your welcoming harbor."_

Uhura gasped at his boldness, covering her mouth in delightful shock.

Spock watched, as she hurried out of the lab on her way to report back to Academy Ambassadors Office. Yet, he found he felt no sadness with her departure as her comforting spirit remained. He questioned the logic in believing he could possibility survive his mission when the odds seemed decidedly against him. However,somehow Nyota – _his Nyota – _made him believe that all things were possible . . .

_T'Lau's plot could be exposed before Federation lives were lost . . ._

_His father would support his right to choose his own mate . . ._

_The Vulcan Elders Council would annul his marriage contract with T'Pring. . ._

_Nyota and he would marry and live together as husband and wife . . ._

_He could be a good father to his child . . ._

"_So much to believe," _Spock said to himself. "_So much to live for."_

At 10:47 PM, Gaila already had on her nightgown and was lying in her bed. Hearing Uhura loudly singing, "I Feel Pretty," the Orion could not help but notice her roommate as she came dancing out of the bathroom.

"So, what's gotten you, tonight?" Gaila asked.

"97.5 seconds." Uhura quipped, as she took down her hair from the bun she had worn earlier that day.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Uhura laughed. "You had to be there."

Gaila immediately sat up in her bed and asked, "You saw _him, _didn't you?"

"_Him _who?"

"Don't play games with me, Uhura. I'm not in the mood. My entire day was even lamer than I thought possible. The only thing that would possibly make it better is to find out who's finally gotten into your pants."

Uhura laughed and teased, "That's certainly is a romantic way of putting it."

"Who is it, Uhura?"

"Didn't we already have this conversation earlier today?"

"You never told me his name."

"Is that right?" Uhura answered playfully.

"Uhura, you can't go around dancing and singing corny songs and not tell me . . . "

"Corny?" Uhura interrupted her. "You're saying one of the songs from _West Side Story_ is _corny_? It's a classic of the Terran musical theatre."

"Uhura, I'm not going to argue with you about the merits of Terran music. I'm just dying to know who this guy is."

Their room buzzer sounds.

"Who's that?" Uhura questioned.

"Oh, it's probably Damitra. She called up here while you were in the shower to say there was a package for you at the front desk."

Uhura opened the door, allowing the Jamaican Cadet to enter with a small package in her hand.

"Here you go." Damitra said, as she handed the 4" X 4" package to Uhura. "Jacinta, at the front desk, says its been sitting there for you for the last few days. She said she hasn't been able to catch you when you've walked by to get it to you."

"Thanks." The East African replied, as she examined the plain packaging which only contained Uhura's name and living quarters.

Gaila got up from her bed to join the other two women. "Open it, Uhura. What are you waiting for? It's probably from your secret lover."

"Uhura, _you_ have a secret lover?" Damitra asked. "Girl, why have you been holding out on me?"

"Listen, you two." Uhura said as she began to open the package. "This is probably nothing."

"A box of chocolates!" Gaila squealed, as the contents were revealed.

"It's a very small box of chocolates." Damitra remarked with disappointment.

"It's not about the size, Damitra." Gaila retorted. "It's the thought that counts."

"Well, Uhura's lover doesn't think much of her if he's going to send her a sample size. I tell you, Uhura, I certainly wouldn't put out for something as pathetic as that." Damitra commented as she headed for the door. "I'll see you, tomorrow."

Gaila noticed the way her roommate seemed not to be pleased with the gift. "Hey, Uhura, I hope you're not letting Damitra get to you. She's probably just jealous."

"It's not that at all." Uhura said, knowing such a gesture would have been uncharacteristic for Spock. _And, if Spock had sent them a few days ago, _she thought, _why didn't he ask about them when I saw him earlier today?_

Uhura opened the lid to reveal four small pieces of confection.

"Well, you don't look very happy about the chocolates. You should be glad he thought of you."

"Gaila, I have no idea who sent me this box."

Gaila's eyes widened with glee. "You mean you have more than one lover? Uhura, you really have been holding out on me."

"No, Gaila. That's not what I mean. There's no card or anything to identify the sender."

"Why are you making such a big deal about it? I thought you loved chocolates."

"I do."

"Then, why don't you have a piece?"

"I just brushed my teeth."

"Oh, Uhura!" Gaila bristled. "I'm beginning to think you don't have one romantic bone in your body. Just take one right before you go to bed, so you can dream about your lover."

Within the next fifteen minutes, Uhura finished readying herself for bed and managed to avoid revealing any more information about her hidden relationship with Spock. Just before she ordered the lights to dim to darkness, she saw her roommate had already fallen asleep. The East African had meant to ask Gaila if she had time to run any more simulations concerning Sevat's mystery clue on the seeming unrelated Starship parts. Uhura made a mental note to herself to ask the Orion about it in the morning.

It comforted Uhura to know she would not need to keep up the deception much longer. She could feel her clothes tightening on her as she gradually began to gain weight over the last few weeks. Suspicions surely would be aroused and then confirmed over time. Initially, she knew their affair would be viewed as scandalous and probably attract widespread attention. Yet, despite the expected issues with Starfleet and the media, she looked forward to the day she could openly live as Spock's wife and mother to their child.

_But suddenly . . . _

_She felt her body grow cold as . . ._

_Old ghosts returned to haunt her . . ._

_Baba_2_ will not approve . . ._

_He will condemn your marriage to an alien . . ._

_He will hate your child . . ._

_And . . ._

_Just as the darkness threatened to overtake her . . ._

_The light returned to her mind's eye . . . _

_97.5 seconds . . ._

_She whispered . . ._

_Thank you, Baby . . . _

_97.5 seconds . . ._

_Stay with me . . ._

_97.5 seconds . . ._

_Mmmmmmm . . . _

_She moaned softly as the mere thought of him sent a delicious, warm flush all over her body . . ._

Uhura told herself, _I suppose it wouldn't hurt to take Gaila's advice and think about Spock, tonight. _She laughed lightly, _As if I could think about anything else._

In the darkened room, the East African reached over to the nightstand between the beds and found the small box of chocolates. Removing one of the pieces from its container, Uhura parted her lips, placed the confection on her tongue, and let the sweet chocolate melt slowly in her mouth.

_97.5 seconds . . ._

_Husband . . ._

_97.5 seconds . . ._

_I am yours . . ._

_97.5 seconds . . ._

_Body and soul . . ._

_97.5 seconds . . ._

_And, she sighed . . ._

_Oh, Spock . . . how I love you._

**Author's Note: **On Federation Day, T'Lau unleashes her plot, confident it cannot be foiled. Can Spock and Uhura survive her wrath?

Your comments are always appreciated.

1 _Ashayam_ is the Vulcan word for _Beloved._

2 _Baba_ is Swahili for _Father._


	51. Chapter 51 Clymene

**Author's Note: **In Chapter 51, only a few still believe T'Lau and her conspirators pose a credible threat as Founder's Day finally arrives. However, they are soon proved wrong.

Sorry about the lapse in posting, but job responsibilities got in the way. And, as you know,_ a girl has got to make a living. _

As always, your comments are appreciated.

At 4:03 AM in Berkeley's Cesar Chavez Park, Sevat and Spock mirrored each other, as each stood erect with hands clasped behind their backs. Both looked out toward the bay, although their sight was limited to the ambient light available in the pre-dawn hours.

Sevat commented. "Our scientists have run 148,237 permutations given the variables of objects, time, and functions that are known concerning the Enterprise. Still, none of the trials have produced a possible outcome of significant effect to the operation or integrity of the Starship."

"Unfortunately, the efforts of my own research team have also proved as fruitless as the Vulcan Secret Service." Spock remarked.

"Tavok believes the Romulans are not capable of such an complex scheme that could elude our discovery. He contends this has all been a ruse for us to spend valuable time and resources on a work of fiction."

"Tavok is a fool."

"He is considered one of the most esteemed members of the Vulcan Science Academy and serves as a trusted advisor to the VSS."

Spock retorted, "That fact makes no difference in my estimation of him. He is reminiscent of those of the Dark Ages when our ancient ancestors dismissed concepts and phenomenon they did not understand. Humans chide us for our hubris and I dare say there are times when I cannot refute that charge."

"The coming hours will prove you or Tavok right." Sevat said. "It would be best for all, if the latter came to fruition."

Spock turned slightly toward his former nemesis. "Sevat, if I did not know better, I would believe your comment expressed concern for my well-being."

Sevat raised an eyebrow as he turned to tell him, "Well, it is fortunate you do know me better than to think I would ever harbor such a sentimental thought towards you."

Silence.

The two Vulcans stared out across the bay once more.

Sevat commented coolly, "If tragedy does befall the Enterprise, the VSS will neither confirm or deny knowing anything of the plot."

"Our leaders will not even admit the existence of the VSS." Spock responded. "Despite the circumstance, I would be naïve to believe they would take this opportunity to suddenly become transparent regarding their espionage activities on alien soil."

Sevat remarked, "It is my understanding dignitaries scheduled to board the Enterprise for its ceremonial flight have not been alerted to the possible threat."

"That is correct." Spock answered.

"Your father will be among them."

"Yes." Spock answered tersely.

Nothing more needed to be said. Both knew Sarek would be highly offended at even the suggestion he might consider not coming on board due to the potential for danger.

"You will continue to shadow Nyota, today."

"As I did, yesterday." Sevat responded. "However, I must admit I was somewhat taken aback by your distasteful behavior with Nyota at the Daedalus Astrophysics Lab."

"I have a feeling I should not make this inquiry; however, I am curious what I could have done to displease you."

"For one, you were in rather close vicinity to her person in a public place. I am sure your juxtaposition to the Cadet may not have seemed out of place to the casual viewer, but your proximity would appear unseemly to a more perceptive eye."

"You mean a Vulcan eye."

"Or Romulan. T'Lau would not have taken kindly to the sight."

"I knew T'Lau was making final system checks with her team. She had no reason to come to the Academy campus that day. In fact, T'Lau sent word she will not be present for Founder's Day activities, today. She claimed it was not in her contract to participate in such festivities."

"Perhaps, she is taking the time to make ready your new home for the two of you to share. I am sure she is quite anxious to demonstrate other skills than those of the bedroom."

"Sevat, do you not have anything else of a productive nature to add to the conversation?"

"You, at least, knew I would be watching you and Nyota."

"Yesterday's encounter? Have we returned to that subject once again? At that moment, my thoughts were certainly not with you."

"Decorum should not be an afterthought in a public forum." Savek paused for several seconds, then added, "At one point, I witnessed Nyota's removal of the red scarf from about her neck and presenting it to you as if it were a trophy. What possibly could you have told her to evoke such a display?"

Spock turned back to Sevat. "How keen were your observations. Your protestations appear quite strong for one who supposedly has only a professional interest in the matter. Otherwise, one would think a hint of envy had arisen."

"Do not assign such base human emotions to me, Spock." Sevat replied. "Upon your request, did I not consent to serve as Nyota's guardian during this period? In this role, should I not identify actions that may put her or this mission in jeopardy?"

Spock suspected Sevat held more than just a professional concern for Nyota. Yet, he thought such an attraction might make him more attentive to his task than not. Thus, he decided not to press the matter.

"It is time." Spock announced. "At 5 AM, I am scheduled to board a shuttlecraft to the Enterprise. You will need to travel to the campus to follow Nyota once she reports to the Academy Ambassadors Office at 6 AM."

"I am well aware of the schedule, Spock. It is you who should be on your way. My communicator contains the number you gave me for Admiral Pok in case there is a breakthrough in our investigation and I can no longer contact you."

As Spock placed his left arm to his side, the explosive device embedded below the skin grazed across his thigh. Thinking of his mortality, he stated, "With my mother being a human, it may be quite difficult for her to lose both husband and son at one time, if this treachery comes to pass. Please let her know . . . "

Spock halted his speech, now feeling it to be futile to ask another Vulcan to relay a message he had not been able to deliver himself - _Mother, I love you._

"Spock." Sevat called to him. "Make haste to speak your mind. There is little time for contemplation."

"Please let her know she need not be concerned with her financial affairs. The Ambassador's will and other legal documents have long been prepared to ensure property and fiscal matters will be handled to her benefit for the remainder of her life."

Sevat remarked, "Is that your revelation, Spock? Why would she expect otherwise from a Vulcan?"

"I asked you to serve as the messenger, not as an analyst." Spock replied dispassionately. "Despite what you may believe, the news will provide my mother with some measure of comfort."

"Should I deliver similar lines to Nyota if your time draws to a close?"

_She knows. _Spock told himself; unexpectedly comforted by this realization. _Nyota knows I love her. _Feeling no need to share this knowledge with Sevat, Spock walked away without another word.

As Sevat watched his fellow Vulcan depart, his thoughts drifted back to the scene he stealthily viewed yesterday at the Astrophysics Lab. He recalled how Spock and Nyota stood side by side. And, while they were not physically touching, Sevat witnessed a closeness between them that transcended corporeal awareness.

Sevat remembered how Spock inclined his head slightly and lowered his voice so only the East African could hear him. Then, as if to stifle a gasp, how quickly her hand came to cover her mouth as she heard his words. Her face filled with a mixture of shock and . . . _delight._

_What did he tell her? _ The Vulcan pondered. _How does he move her so?_

At 5:00 AM, Uhura awakened feeling a bit queasy. Since she had never before experienced morning sickness, the Cadet thought it was probably long overdue for her to finally feel its effects. Since she was not yet ready to make her pregnancy known to others, Uhura convinced Dr. Leonard McCoy to remain as her primary care physician. _However, with the way I'm feeling this morning_, she thought, _it might now be time to ask to be assigned to a gynecologist._

Uhura took a deep breath; determined not to let her condition get in the way of fulfilling her duties. She awakened Gaila and went about readying herself for the day's activities.

As the two uniformed roommates left the dorm, Gaila called to Uhura as she began to part from the Orion.

"Hey, Uhura, where are you going? According to the schedule, we actually have time for breakfast."

"Nothing for me this morning." The East African replied.

"You're refusing breakfast?" Gaila feigned surprise. "Aren't you the one who tells me all the time that it's the most important meal of the day?"

"Maybe that was me in another life. Today, I don't think I can even look at a plate of food."

"Hey . . . " Gaila said as she drew closer to Uhura, looking at her curiously. "I guess I was too busy getting dressed to notice when we were in the room, but you don't look too good."

"Thanks." Uhura answered with a sarcastic edge.

"Did you eat that whole box of chocolates you received last night?"

"Gaila, there were four pieces and I only ate one of them."

"Then, maybe you should just go to the Medical Treatment Facility and report in sick."

"Look, if I feel like I need anything, I'll just go to one of those mobile medical units they have set up all over campus for the festivities. I'm sure they can give me something that will make me feel better."

"All right. But why go to the Academy Ambassadors Office so early. Do you really want them to think you are that eager to answer stupid questions about the Academy?"

"Gaila, it's not that bad and I really do enjoy it." Uhura replied. "And, anyways, I need to get there a little early to see if anyone has an extra scarf I could borrow."

"The one you usually wear around your next when you act as a tour guide?"

"Right."

"I saw you with one yesterday. What happened to it?"

A smile came to her lips as Uhura thought of the probable use of the scarf by Spock last evening. However, she knew she could not share that insight with the Orion.

Uhura quipped, "A friend needed it."

"I think that's the third or fourth scarf you've given away."

"Oh, really?" Uhura answered, as she began to make her way toward the Academy Ambassadors Office.

Gaila found herself almost halfway to the cafeteria, when she remembered something she had wanted to tell her roommate. She stopped for a moment and quickly wrote a text, _BTF problem solved. Try all at once. TTUL._

By 8:49 AM, Spock had already walked every hallway of the StarShip Enterprise. With iTablet in hand, he had checked, and then double-checked each of the vessel's major systems with Chief Engineer Colin Morrison.

"Does the results of the inspection finally meet with your satisfaction, Mr. Spock?" Morrison asked, weary of the activity.

"I will be satisfied after we have completed our flight with no incident. Until then, all senior officers must remain vigilant."

"My engineering crew have run numerous diagnostics of all systems for the last 48 hours. As far as I can see, she's perfect in every way. I doubt if any other StarShip in the entire quadrant can match her."

"I require your systems checks reports according to schedule at 15 minutes intervals."

"I thought this was a day of celebration, sir. Not one to be weighed down in busywork."

"You have your orders, Morrison. I expect for them to be carried out to the letter."

Morrison gave the Vulcan a look, but he knew there would be no use in further discussion. Spock gave no indication he would change his mind. And, as he learned on their previous tour, Captain Pike never reversed a decision of his First Officer.

"Yes, sir, Mr. Spock." Morrison replied. "You will receive all reports according to plan."

Spock took the turbolift to the bridge. There, he found the crew busy with their activities, yet seemingly relaxed. After seventeen previous trial flights, the novelty of the new StarShip had certainly diminished. Although initiation of their five year tour was now only a month away, Spock noticed most had settled into a routine one could find on any Starfleet vessel. That is, with the exception of Captain Pike who walked about the bridge with a gleam in his eye like a child in receipt of a new toy. The Vulcan knew his commanding officer still took the potential threat seriously, but at the moment the Captain relished the opportunity to show off the new Starfleet flagship to their guests.

Spock took his seat at his station, as Communications Officer Ajmal Khosa called to the Captain.

"Sir, our first guests have arrived via shuttlecraft and await permission to come aboard."

"Permission granted, Mr. Khosa." Pike responded. "Have Lt. Commander Matafeo escort those designated to come to the bridge. I believe Ensign Asuni is already present to take the others on a ship's tour."

"Yes, sir." Khosa replied before relaying the message to the shuttlecraft bay.

Pike discussed the flight plan once more with Helmsman Oshima before walking over to the Vulcan's station. "What were the results of the systems check, Spock?"

"Negative, sir. However, the Chief Engineer will continue to run diagnostics and provide regular reports."

"If there is no delay, all of our guests will be in board by 9:30 AM and we will begin our hour-long ceremonial flight at 10." Pike remarked. "Let us hope the flight is uneventful."

The turbolift door opened and allowed its occupants to enter the bridge. Having previously memorized the names and faces of the expected bridge guests, Pike personally greeted each dignitary, which included Sarek and other Federation Ambassadors. However, the last person to leave the lift was quite unexpected.

"Jack." Pike called to his 13-year-old son as he stepped onto the bridge. "What are you doing here?"

"I won." The boy told him, delighted by his father's surprised look. "I won the contest at school to be on board for the Enterprise's first flight." Jack then looked to the First Officer and said, "Hello, Mr. Spock."

Spock turned around from his console to acknowledge Pike's son with a slight nod.

"Hey, did you know your Dad is here? Or, at least, I think that's your Dad from the pictures I've seen of him." Jack observed.

Spock quickly scanned the bridge with his eyes until he saw Sarek, listening stoically to the ramblings of the Tellarite Ambassador.

"Ambassador Sarek is among those invited to expereince our ceremonial flight." Spock answered. "If you will excuse me, I must return to my duties."

"Jack, I think you might find the navigation system interesting." Pike commented. "Ensign Oshima will be glad to explain it to you."

"You want me to get lost for a while, right?" Jack remarked, not waiting for an answer as he headed toward the helmsman.

Pike then changed his tone as he looked to the visitors' escort, Matafeo, and sternly charged, "Lieutenant, didn't you tell me the contest had been cancelled?"

"I am sorry, sir." Matafeo answered, hearing the displeasure in the Captain's voice. "But, when I found out your son won the contest, I thought it would be a nice surprise if you did not know about it ahead of time. I admit I intentionally left him off your list."

"You have served with me long enough to know I am not one to break with protocol under any circumstance. We will discuss this matter in more detail after the day's activities. You may now go to your post."

"Yes, sir." Matafeo dutifully replied and then went to her station..

Spock, who had heard the talk between Pike and Matafeo, understood the reason behind the Captain's discontent better than anyone else on the bridge. Pike had been relieved when he initially thought the contest had been cancelled. While Starfleet personnel and Federation representatives could not shirk their duty even in the presence of a credible threat, innocent lives should not be put in jeopardy. Now that his son was on board, Pike could not order him off without arousing what may be undue concern.

Spock turned his head slightly to notice how Pike had made his way to his son's side and placed a hand briefly on Jack's shoulder. It was a loving gesture that would probably go unnoticed by most others on the bridge. In contrast, when Sarek entered the bridge, the Ambassador displayed no sign to acknowledge Spock. The uninformed would hardly believe Sarek and the First Officer even knew each other. Spock doubted he could ever be as demonstrative with his own child as Pike was with Jack. Yet, being amongst humans for the last 12 years, he found himself wanting something more than the more formal parent-child relationship practiced by Vulcans.

_Nyota will teach me. _He thought as he turned back to his console. _She will make sure our child will know love._

At 9:43 AM, Uhura escorted a group of Elasians to one of the auditoriums where visitors could view Enterprise bridge operations. However, the Cadet did not stay to witness the flight. Loosening the red scarf she had borrowed from around her neck, she steadied herself against a railing. While she kept up a seemingly pleasant front while giving tours that morning, she felt her condition had worsened instead of improved. Concerned, as beads of perspiration formed on her forehead, she headed toward one of the mobile medical units. There, two tall female medical technicians warmly greeted her.

"Welcome to Med Unit 11." One said.

"Yes, Cadet, what can we do for you?" The other technician told the East African.

The linguist could not help, but detect their tone of voice appeared somewhat stilted. However, she knew she had a more important issue at the moment.

"I am not feeling well." She told them. "I think if I had a chance to lay down for a few minutes, I would feel better."

"Of course." One told her. "You've been on your feet all morning and have not had anything to eat today."

_How did she know that? _ Uhura wondered, as one of them helped her into the back of the unit and had her lay down on the stretcher.

"We'll take your vitals to see how you are doing."

Uhura sighed, relieved to be off her feet. "I know I'm not the one with medical training, but don't you need to know something about me before giving medical treatment?"

"It's all right, Ms. Uhura." The technician told her, as she began to take her blood pressure.

"Wait a minute." The East African said, as she tried to raise herself up. "I never told you my name."

Uhura suddenly heard the sound of the mobile unit door close. Realizing the danger, she tried to swing her fist at the technician, but in her weakened condition was quickly overpowered.

"Settle down, Ms. Uhura." The technician said as the unit began to move. "You don't want to put undue stress on the embryo."

"How did you know I am pregnant?" Uhura cried out and struggled in vain, as the technician placed her in restraints. "How could you know that?"

The technician picked up a hypo and turned it to Uhura's shoulder. "This will help you sleep."

"No . . . no . . . what are you doing? That might hurt the baby."

"Ms. Uhura, why would we do anything to harm the child?" She said as she administered the hypo. "The Pedosians love babies. You can be assured the embryo will be lovingly nurtured and developed throughout the prenatal period until it is time for birth by the surrogate. You can count on that."

"No . . . " She tried to speak, as she could feel herself lose consciousness. "Can't take my baby . . . my baby . . . my baby . . . "

At 9:46 AM, Jack stood near his father's command chair and asked, "What will be our warp speed, Dad? . . . I mean, Captain, sir." The boy quickly corrected himself, knowing his father demanded formality while on duty.

"Jack, we'll be traveling at impulse, not warp speed. We're just taking a trip about the galaxy so our guests and the viewing audience can see how well the ship operates. We'll be going on live in a few minutes, so . . . "

"I know, sir. I won't be in your way. I thought I might hang out with Mr. Spock."

"As my First Officer, Mr. Spock may not have an opportunity to carry on much of a conversation."

Jack looked back at the Vulcan whose hands appeared to fly across his console, while reading the latest diagnostic report from the Chief Engineer.

"I see what you mean." Jack commented. "Maybe I'll go talk with his Dad for a while."

"Jack, you should address him as Ambassador Sarek."

"Yes, sir. I won't forget." His son said as he made his way to the elder Vulcan, who had finally rid himself of the Tellarite Ambassador.

"Good luck with that." The Captain remarked within earshot of his First Officer, who found the prospect of a discussion between the human adolescent and the elder Vulcan to be quite humorous.

As Pike checked his monitor for reports on the ship's readiness to take flight, he took notice of the seemingly one-sided conversation Jack attempted to have with Sarek, who stood erect with hands clasped behind his back. To Pike's relief, the Ambassador at least, appeared cordial as he provided several terse replies. The Captain then took note when Sarek seemed to incline his head in the direction of a young yeoman on the bridge. Jack nodded and then raised his hand in anticipation of shaking hands with the Vulcan. The elder statesman stared at the teenager's outstretched hand for a few moments, and then finally acquiesced for a quick, but firm shake.

After Jack moved on to the young yeoman, Pike noticed Sarek looking toward his own son. He stood observing the younger Vulcan, as Spock worked busily at his post unaware of the older man's attention. Pike smiled to himself, wondering if the Ambassador's encounter with Jack somehow encouraged the statesman's focus on Spock.

"Captain Pike." Khosa called to him. "I have received a message from Admiral Pok that they are ready to begin transmission of bridge activities in 2 minutes."

Pike retroted. "Then lets get the show on the road. Mr. Spock?"

The Vulcan checked the latest report from Morrison, then stated, "Engineering ready, sir."

"Ensign Khosa, please open a ship-wide communications channel."

"Channel open, sir."

"All hands get ready for imminent departure."

"Sir, transmission beginning in 5 seconds – 4 – 3 – 2 – 1 – Now."

Poised and confident, the commanding officer looked straight ahead to one of the ship's camera and began. "Good morning. I am Captain Christopher Pike of the USS Enterprise. My crew and I would like to welcome you to our inaugural voyage in honor of the founding of the United Federation of Planets."

At 11:46 AM, Pike finally took a relaxing breath. The flight had gone without incident and he was able to answer questions from the Terran-based audience with ease. The ship now was on course to return to space dock in less than 10 minutes. All of the ship's guests seemed to be engaged with learning about various aspects of the ship's capabilities. The Captain glanced over to his son who appeared to have long lost interest in the flight. He seemed oblivious to bridge activities as he talked with the young yeoman about one of his favorite bands.

Then, suddenly . . .

"Captain Pike." Matafeo called from her station. "Our ship is being probed from an external source."

"Lieutenant, can you identify the source?" Pike asked.

"It must be emanating from a ship, sir." She answered. "However, our sensors are not picking up any other vessel nearby."

"It could be a ship using a cloaking device, sir. " Spock interjected. "The Romulans have such . . . "

"Mr. Spock!" Pike heard his son exclaim. Even before he turned his head to look toward the Vulcan's station, the Captain knew what he would find . . . _Spock's empty chair. _His First Officer had been transported off the bridge.

A rush of adrenalin brought new energy to the Captain, as he opened a ship-wide channel. "Red alert!"

At 11:51 AM, Spock materialized on a transporter pad of a Romulan vessel. As he straightened his body from his former seated position, five Romulans armed with phasers surrounded him. Spock offered no resistance as one of the security men quickly removed Spock's combadge and crushed it under his foot.

The transporter room doors opened to allow the entrance of a woman dressed in a uniform of a high-ranking Romulan officer. When she turned her face toward him, it did not take Spock long to recognize the woman who had stolen T'Lau's identity. Her first words were to the security personnel.

"Did you search him?"

"Not yet, Commander." One replied.

She snapped. "What are you waiting for? A demotion?

Under her watchful eye, the lead security officer gave Spock a thorough pat down. He then reported, "I could find nothing, Commander."

"Leave me." She commanded.

None dared to question her as the security officers and transporter personnel obeyed her directive and left the room.

With her eyes locked on Spock, she walked about him to enjoy her prize. Spock moved his hand over to his forearm to touch the location of the imbedded explosive device. From what he could recall about Romulan ship design, an explosion in the transporter room may not effectively cripple the vessel. He realized, if the action became necessary, the detonation would better be initiated in another part of the vessel."

Spock asked, "With your plan in motion, I would hardly think you would have time for sightseeing."

She laughed. "Who said Vulcans do not have a sense of humor?"

"You said you would reveal all. Is this not the time?"

"No need to rush this moment, Spock." She told him, with naked desire in her eyes.

"Could we at least begin with your actual name?"

"Clymene."

Spock remarked, "This may be a name you have given yourself, but it is not your birth name."

Intrigued, she asked, "Why do you make such an assumption?"

"Clymene means _praiseworthy might_. This is hardly the trait of someone who would steal the identity of another and then murder to cover her trail of deceit."

She smiled, "My biological parents named me _Paulina_1and then left me to die at the hospital because I was underweight at birth. Like _good Romulans_, they could not be bothered with a child that might possess special needs."

"Yet, you survived."

"I was taken home by a pediatrician who thought if I survived, I might be a good companion for her daughter."

"You mean as her daughter's servant."

"Yes." She reluctantly admitted. "However, as I grew I surpassed all expectations and proved to my adoptive parents who was truly worthy of their affection. By the age of 10, I had usurped my sister's role in their hearts and minds."

"Your upbringing certainly seemed to have prepared you for your current profession." Spock commented.

"Fortunately, our child will not have to struggle to prove himself as I had to do. He will have a place of honor as soon as he is born."

"Our child?"

"Did I not tell you I would secure the product of your seed as we began our life together?"

Spock took a moment to suppress his anger, before asking in a voice feigning dispassion, "How could such a thing be accomplished?"

"Just before you were brought on board, I received word the embryo was successfully removed and transplanted into a surrogate. Upon his birth, our family will be complete."

"And, Ms. Uhura?" Spock asked. "What happened to Ms. Uhura?"

"What's this?" The Romulan Commander exclaimed. "Do I hear a note of concern in your voice for _that whore_?"

"Is Ms. Uhura on the ship?" He pressed her for an answer.

Clymene paused to look at Spock, as if she were seeing him now for the first time. She then told him, "I have risked much to bring you on this ship. Do not make me regret my decision. I swear, your death will not be a pleasant one if you show me that my affections have been misplaced!"

Clymene's combadge signaled the Commander's attention. "Speak." She tersely stated.

"Commander, our monitoring of the Starship Enterprise has revealed the auto-destruct sequence has been activated, as planned. The Captain has given the order to evacuate the ship."

"Evacuation is futile." She sneered. "The escape pods will not have enough time to distance themselves far enough away from the ship before it explodes in less than five minutes."

"Commander, it appears the Enterprise crew has found a way to reset the default to 20 minutes."

"They have reset the default? How is that possible?"

"It appears they have assistance from a Vulcan onboard . . . Ambassador Sarek. He convinced the Captain to allow him to remain with him and a skeleton crew of senior officers."

Sarek's actions did not surprise Spock. As an esteemed scientist, the elder Vulcan would see it as his duty to try to figure out a way to save lives and, if possible, the ship.

The Romulan officer continued his report. " We estimate at least 50% of its passengers will be able to survive."

"How much time remains?" She asked.

"Sixteen minutes, 41 seconds."

"Very well. I will be on the bridge shortly." The Commander remarked before disengaging her combadge.

Spock asked, "How were you able to trigger the auto-destruct sequence?"

"Patience, my love." She brought her hand to his ear and began to caress its tip. "I will have security take you to my quarters until after our victory has come full bloom."

"I would like to join you on the bridge." Spock remarked. "You could grant me such permission."

She paused in contemplation and then told him, "As my consort, it is fitting you are at my side to witness this glorious moment. However, I will not have you dressed in Federation rags. In my cabin, you will find I have provided a proper wardrobe for you. Once you are ready, I will give instructions for security to take you to me."

The Commander touched her combadge to signal her security detail. Upon entering, they flanked Spock and awaited her command.

She told them, "Take Mr. Spock to my quarters. After he has attired himself, bring him to the bridge."

"Yes, Commander." The lead security officer answered.

"And, Spock." She looked him in the eye and told him in an unwavering voice. "There must be no more talk of your whore. It would be _illogical_ to now do so. You see, after the embryo was removed, I gave the order for her body to be disposed of with the rest of the trash."

**Author's Note: **I am trying my best to complete the last chapter as soon as possible. I am hopeful it will be up in 2-3 days. No, Uhura is not dead, but . . . you'll have to wait until the next chapter to find out what has happened.

Your comments are always appreciated.

1 Paulina translates as "small."


	52. Chapter 52 The Enterprise Incident

**Author's Note: **In Chapter 52, the Romulan Commander/Spy's plot has been set in motion. Will her evil scheme succeed?

As always, your comments are appreciated.

_Uhura asked Spock about the pregnancy with trepidation, "How do feel about it? I mean . . . since it wasn't planned or anything . . . I wasn't sure what you would think."_

_Swept up into his arms . . ._

_His warm lips removed any doubts with kisses . . . _

_Sweet kisses . . . _

_Which covered her face . . ._

_Covered her face . . . _

_With his love for her . . ._

_Love for her . . ._

_That touched the depths of her soul . . . _

_She laughed . . ._

_She laughed with joy . . ._

_A joy intertwined with his love . . ._

_When her feet finally felt the ground beneath her, again . . ._

_He had turned her so her back once again pressed against his body . . ._

_But this time she felt herself melt inside of him . . ._

_Feeling herself part of him . . ._

_Bearing his child . . ._

_She softly sang her new mantra . . ._

"_Our child . . ."_

"_Our child . . ."_

_His fingers . . . _

_Anxiously found the pull tab of her jacket . . . _

_And quickly opened her garment . . ._

_His right hand then took its time to take pleasure in the touch of her body . . ._

_To move ever so slowly . . ._

_His hand moved ever so slowly along the contours of her torso . . ._

_Then down further . . ._

_Until he found it . . ._

_Until he found the child's home . . ._

_And, he held his hand there . . ._

_Right there . . ._

_Covering her womb . . ._

_Her head . . ._

_Her head fell back against his chest . . ._

_In sweet, sweet surrender . . ._

_Surrendering to his . . . _

_Touch . . ._

_And then . . ._

_He . . ._

_Closed his eyes . . ._

_Quieted his breath . . ._

_Stopped the beating of his heart . . ._

_Until could feel it . . ._

_He could feel it . . ._

_The barely perceptible life force emanating from a microscopic embryo from inside her . . ._

"_Yes . . ."_

_He sighed as he joined the song of new life . . ._

"_Our child . . ."_

"_Our child . . ."_

_And . . ._

_Although only moments passed . . ._

_They spun a web of time . . ._

_Time that enveloped the three of them . . ._

_Allowing three . . ._

_To be as one . . ._

At 11:13 AM, Uhura awakened, but she was not in the Vulcan's arms. She could feel she was laying flat against a medium soft, but firm surface. Her eyes heavy from being in a drug induced state, she had to will her lids to open. When she did, the room appeared dimly lighted. As she waited a few moments for her eyes to adjust, she became aware she was no longer in her uniform. She could feel she was now enveloped in material of a soft, cottony texture. Finally able to focus her eyes, she realized she was in a hospital gown with a blue floral pattern.

_A recovery room_ . . . she thought. _Why would I be in a recovery room?_

Then suddenly, the memory flooded her mind.

_They said they were going to take my baby! They said . . ._

Uhura tried to pull herself up, but restraints held her limbs down. She then attempted to focus all of her strength toward pulling against the restraint on one of her arms. She could feel the edge of the strap begin to cut into her skin, but she did not care.

_Got to get away . . . She told herself. Got to save my baby._

_But then . . ._

_She felt something . . ._

_Between her legs . . ._

_A dull pulsating pain . . ._

_That grew . . ._

_Becoming more intense . . ._

_And she knew . . ._

_She knew what they had done . . ._

_She knew . . ._

_Her child was no longer with her . . ._

Uhura heard a door open and a woman came beside her. The East African recognized her as one of the imposter medics who had abducted her. However, now she was dressed in clothing unfamiliar to Uhura, but seemingly ready for a trip.

"Hello, Ms. Uhura. I just wanted to check on you before I departed."

Uhura found her throat feeling parched, but she still managed to ask, "What did you do with my baby?"

"You'll be pleased to know the transplant was a success. The surrogate has accepted the embryo with no signs of rejection."

"Why would I be pleased with that? I didn't ask for this!"

"According to the agreement, you were paid quite handsomely to act as the receptacle for conception and then later changed your mind about carrying the child through the entire prenatal period. That's when our services were contracted."

"Can't you see this is some kind of insane error?" Uhura took a few moments to calm herself so she could speak more rationally to the woman. "If I had changed my mind about carrying the child, then why would I now be so resistant? Why would it have been necessary to force me to have the procedure and then place me in restraints?"

"We were told you had demanded more money for services and did not want to release the embryo until payment was made." The woman brought up her iTablet. "By decree of the Intergalactic Court, the parents were given the right to secure the embryo by any means necessary."

Uhura looked at the document displayed on the iTablet, shocked to see her name listed as the defendant. "This document has to be a forgery." She contended. "Who were the plaintiffs?"

The woman scrolled down the document to provide Uhura with the answer. "It's a Vulcan couple."

_Uhura read the names to herself . . ._

_And time suddenly seemed to stand still . . ._

_Spock . . .T'Lau . . ._

_Spock . . .T'Lau . . ._

_Spock and T'Lau . . ._

The woman removed the iTablet from Uhura's sight and commented, "The truth appears to have silenced you."

Uhura did not respond.

The woman continued, "I would like you to know, unlike our competitors, the Pedosians do believe the child should have some remembrance of all those who have been involved in the child's development. To that end, we removed the ornament from around your neck. The symbol has special meaning to you, does it not?"

Uhura suddenly became aware her chain with the Gye Nyame symbol1 was missing from her person. "Yes." She said from within her stupor. "It once had meaning to me."

"Upon his birth, the surrogate will present the necklace to him in your honor."

"Him?"

"Yes, our tests reveal the child will be male. Also, Vulcan genes seem to be dominate despite human influences."

"How happy for the proud parents." Uhura said bitterly.

"Yes, the mother was quite pleased when we informed her."

"What of the father?"

"We were told the father was not, yet, available. However, we will provide a full report to both parents later today when they meet the surrogate."

Uhura did not reply.

"Ms. Uhura, are you in pain?" She asked.

"Remove the restraints." The Cadet tersely demanded.

"I don't think that would be wise. I was told someone will come for you shortly after we leave."

"You have taken everything from me." Uhura said angrily. "Why continue to treat me like this?"

For a moment, the woman seemed to empathize with the East African. She adjusted the restraint on one of her arms so it came about the upper part of the limb, instead of the forearm. She then placed a bottle of pills from her medic bag on top of a nearby table. Finally, she retrieved a cup of water for Uhura.

"I adjusted the restraint, so you can reach the pain medication if needed." The woman told her. "Good luck, Ms. Uhura. Perhaps, one day, you will want to have a baby of your own."

As the woman left the room, her final words hit Uhura like a dagger. She cursed herself as hot, bitter tears fell down her cheeks. Turning her head, her eyes fixed upon the full bottle of pills the woman had left.

And, as despair began to take hold of the East African's soul, she wondered . . .

_How many would it take?_

_How many pills would it take . . ._

_To end the pain . . ._

_Once and for all?_

At 9:49 AM, when Sevak saw Cadet Uhura enter the Mobile Medical Unit, he thought it to be a wise decision. Although she attempted to put up a good front, he could tell she was not feeling well. While he had no previous experience with anyone in her condition, he assumed ailment was due to her pregnancy.

As he waited for her to reemerge, Sevak checked his communicator in vain for any messages regarding a break in T'Lau's plot. Like Spock, he felt there was little chance for the nefarious scheme to be a hoax. As time drew near for the Enterprise to takeoff on its ceremonial inaugural voyage, the Vulcan spy knew they would soon be forced into a reactive mode when she finally set the plot into motion.

Sevak saw one of the medics close the door to the unit, as if it were in preparation to depart. He wondered, _Has her condition worsened to the point she is in need of greater medical attention? _ The Vulcan started walking toward the unit to investigate, but then it unexpectedly pulled away. He then watched as it took a route toward the campus gates.

_51 minutes, 13 seconds . . ._

It took Sevat 51 minutes, 13 seconds for him to convince Admiral Pok to order Academy security to give him the tracking code to Uhura's communicator, so he could locate her.

Pok contended, "I only allowed you on the Academy grounds, because Mr. Spock claimed you were working toward unraveling the conspiracy. Time should not be wasted chasing some Cadet who is probably involved in some frivolous prank."

Sevat answered coolly, "Admiral Pok, it may already be too late to stop the imposter's scheme from coming to fruition. However, as I have already tried to explain to you, this Cadet may hold the key to mitigating its effects."

"Perhaps, the Vulcan Secret Service just wants a reason to gain more intelligence concerning our operations."

"Admiral, I can neither confirm or deny the existence of the VSS." Sevat replied. "However, if your refusal to grant my request results in the destruction of the Starship Enterprise, I can assure you that your inaction will not remain undisclosed for long."

_49 minutes, 2 seconds . . ._

It took Sevat 49 minutes, 2 seconds to obtain the tracking code from Academy security, commandeer a vehicle, and arrive outside the location of Uhura's communicator . . . an abandoned medical clinic; seemingly ready for demolition. After several tries, he found an unlocked door and stealthily moved down the hallway following the communicator signal with his tricorder.

At 11:41 AM, when the signal intensified outside a room, Sevat listened first to ascertain if he heard any movement. He then slowly opened the door to find a female Cadet's uniform hung up on hooks. The Vulcan reached into one of her pockets and removed her communicator. He started to return it, when a text message on her screen suddenly caught his eye.

At 11:51 AM, within seconds after Captain Pike visually confirmed Spock had been transported off the bridge, a computer-voiced alert obtained his full attention.

"Auto-destruct sequence initiated. T-minus five minutes and counting."

For a moment, the bridge crew and guests looked to Captain Pike wondering if the announcement could be a malfunction. Pike looked to his data screen on the arm of his chair and quickly confirmed the validity of the warning. He attempted to override the command, but the computer would not abort the sequence. Pike then immediately signaled for the evacuation of the ship and ordered the end of the general transmission of bridge activities.

Throughout the ship, members of the crew headed for shuttlecraft and life pods in a swift, but orderly fashion as they had done so in countless drills on other ships. Designated bridge crew also went into action to first get visitors onto the turbolift. However, Sarek and senior crew members realized such maneuvers would be futile if they could not increase the self-destruct default time to allow at least some of the life pods to escape the destructive force of the exploding ship.

"T-minus four minutes." The computer announced.

"Permission to remain on board, Captain." Sarek requested.

Pike knew the elder Vulcan would know his son's disappearance was somehow linked to their current crisis. The Captain did not hesitate to accept the Ambassador's offer. During his First Officer's absence, Sarek could prove quite useful. The Captain overrode authorization of Spock's station so Sarek could use it. He then glanced across the bridge and saw his son attempting to go unnoticed near the now vacant environmental control station.

"Matafeo." Pike commanded. "Escort my son to the shuttlecraft bay."

Jack looked to his father with pleading eyes, but Pike would have none of it. As he headed for the turbolift with Matafeo, the boy realized his father had more important matters to worry about than to spend time explaining why he needed to vacate the ship. When the turbolift doors closed behind him, he did not see how Pike glanced back to make sure his son had left.

"T-minus three minutes."

"Mr. Khosa." Pike called to his Communications Officer. "Get me the Chief Engineer."

Khosa answered, "Morrison is ready for you, sir."

"Morrison, I need to stop the sequence."

"Sir, I don't even know how it began. I've been running systems diagnostics since we left space dock and saw no indication of any significant issues. Certainly nothing that would trigger a malfunction in the auto-destruct sequence."

"Send your latest report to the bridge."

"Yes, sir." Morrison answered.

"T-minus 2 minutes."

"Captain, you should question the order." Savek advised him.

"Question the order?" Pike asked. "But, I nor my senior officers gave the order."

"Exactly, that is why you must question the order."

Pike sat in his chair and spoke in a stern, clear voice. "Computer."

"Yes, Captain." The computer answered.

"You must abort the self-destruct order."

"The order cannot be aborted once given."

"Protocol was not followed. The ship's Captain and two of its senior officers did not give the command."

"The auto-destruct sequence was initiated." The computer responded.

"Protocol was not followed."

"T-minus one minute."

Pike commanded. "You must conduct a complete scan of your systems to locate the error. Abort the auto-destruct system now."

"A complete systems check requires 19 minutes, 27 seconds. If no error is found, the self-destruct order will be carried out."

"Computer, proceed as ordered." Pike turned to Sevat. "Thank you, Ambassador. At least, that buys us a little time."

Khosa asked, "But sir, I don't understand. Why wouldn't the computer respond to your attempts to abort the auto-destruct order?"

Pike answered. "The computer has obviously been compromised."

"Surely, when it performs its checks, it will know such an order was never given."

"We can't count on that, Mr. Khosa. We've got to find a way to identify and stop whatever process caused the sequence to begin. That is the only sure way the computer will recognize the previous systems error and abort the self-destruct order."

At 12:04 PM, five Romulan Security Officers escorted Spock to their Commander's cabin. Once alone inside, the Vulcan quickened his steps to her bedroom where he found his clothes already laid out for him. As he dressed, Spock noted an antique dagger collection to the right of him and to the left . . . _the beginnings of a nursery. _

_Rage . . ._

_Rage began to overtake him . . ._

_Nyota . . ._

_He called her name, not knowing if she were dead or alive . . ._

_Nyota . . ._

_He called her name, again, although he reasoned she was not on the ship . . ._

_Nyota . . ._

_Clymene would not want Nyota to enter her space . . ._

_Nyota . . ._

_He calmed himself . . ._

_Nyota . . ._

_He needed all of his mental faculties if he were to combat the treacherous imposter . . ._

Mentally ready, Spock now dressed himself with his back to the nursery. The Vulcan was not sure of the whereabouts of the surrogate who now carried his child. Yet, he knew his _first duty_ was to find a way to stop the destruction of the Enterprise, even if it meant detonating an explosive imbedded in his arm to destroy the Romulan ship. He pulled on his boots and turned toward the door. However, before he left the cabin, he took with him a _souvenir._

At 12:06 PM, with all the leverage she could muster from her position, Uhura hurled the bottle of pain relievers across the room.

_And she prayed_ . . .

_Oh, God . . . _

_I confess, I wanted to end my life . . . _

_This seemed all too much for me to bear . . ._

_Why did they take my baby from me? _

_And Spock . . ._

_Spock . . . _

Uhura could feel herself choking on his name. She fought back her tears and continued.

_Why did he . . . _

_Why did Spock betray me?_

Uhura now allowed her tears to flow freely, no longer denying the deep pain that cut throughout her being. When she felt she could cry no more, she raised her voice, again.

_It is written . . . _

_Never will I leave you; never will I forsake._2

_Oh, God . . ._

_It is you, whom I trust . . ._

_I ask you to deliver me from this bondage . . ._

_Don't let me die this way . . ._

_Please, God . . ._

_Deliver me . . ._

At 12:09 PM, Spock entered the ship's bridge with his escort. He could see the Romulan Commander was now truly in her element. She gave terse orders that were followed without hesitation by her subordinates. Confident and exuberant, Clymene licked her lips in anticipation of her victory.

All of the bridge crew wore phaser weapons, while they went about their tasks. On the viewscreen one could see the Enterprise, with life pods and shuttlecraft being launched from its bays. All watching knew the dispatching of these spacecraft at this time was but a futile exercise, as the annihilating force of the ship would undoubtedly swallow them up if the Enterprise were to explode. None of the victims would even have the opportunity to view their murderer, who stood no less than six feet away from Spock within the protective hull of a cloaked vessel.

Upon becoming aware of his presence, the Commander turned her attention to the Vulcan. Spock felt her eyes lustily scan his body, dressed in a black ribbed sweater, sienna slacks, and dark brown harness boots. "Do you not think I chose well for you?" She asked.

Spock wondered, _How could such a cold, uncompassionate being exist? How could she speak of fashion, while putting hundreds of lives in jeopardy? _The Vulcan felt ineffectual in preventing the catastrophe that appeared destined to be the Enterprise's fate. _If that came to pass, _he told himself, _Clymene and her crew will not be long in celebration._

_28 minutes, 39 seconds . . ._

It took Sevat 28 minutes, 39 seconds to get permission from Admiral Pok for his communicator transmissions to be relayed to the Enterprise on a scrambled frequency.

"Captain Pike, this is Sevat. I came across a message that I thought might be of use to you."

Pike replied, "Sevat, ordinarily I would want to hear all the particulars about how you obtained it. However, right now we're under the gun."

"T-minus 7 minutes and counting." The computer announced.

The Captain continued, "If you have some information that will shed light on our problem, then be as quick and direct as possible."

"It's a text message which reads, _BTW problem solved. Try all at once. _I have deciphered abbreviations to mean, By the way, problem solved, try all at once."

"Yes . . . yes." Captain Pike interjected. "Sevat, could you get to the point?"

Sevat asked, "Captain, has your ship experienced a number of component breakdowns?"

Listening in from engineering, Morrison commented, "There were no problems with any of the major systems."

"However," Sarek interceded, "According to a ship's diagnostics report, there has been numerous non-vital component malfunctions occurring simultaneously only 7.5 seconds before the initiation of the auto-destruct sequence."

Sevat remarked, "This is, indeed, genius."

"Quite unexpected."Sarek concurred after a moment's thought.

"Well, I'll be damned!" Morrison exclaimed.

"Would someone please tell me what is going on?" Captain Pike demanded.

Sarek told him, "The mastermind behind this scheme did not write a computer program to set off this cataclysmic event, since significant tampering with this vital ship component would have been easily discovered. Thus, the trigger needed to be something much more innocuous."

Captain Pike remarked, "Do you mean to tell me, someone was able to build a code based on the simultaneous failure of non-essential ship components that would signal our computer to initiate an auto-destruct sequence?"

"Very well put, Captain." Savek commented.

"Then, how do we stop it?" Pike asked.

"T-minus six minutes and counting."

"If the computer is in the process of reevaluating the initial self-destruct command," Morrison opined, "then perhaps it's a matter of simply replacing enough of the failed parts so it will no longer recognize that command."

With no other option, Pike ordered, "All right, then let's get to it."

At 12:11 PM . . .

_Uhura felt her body bathed in a warm flush . . ._

_That gently spread throughout her body . . ._

_And . . ._

_A calm, tranquil feeling overtook her senses . . ._

_She was at peace . . ._

_At peace . . ._

_At peace . . ._

_And . . ._

_As she lay there . . ._

_Thoughts of him . . ._

_Thoughts of the Vulcan . . ._

_Thoughts of Spock . . ._

_Came to her mind . . ._

_And . . ._

_From her lips, came the word . . ._

_Husband . . ._

_Again, she repeated . . ._

_Husband . . ._

_Husband . . ._

A sound could now be heard in the hallway outside her room.

_What's that?_

_She listened . . ._

_Footsteps?_

_She listened more intently . . ._

_He has come for me . . ._

_And, she called out despite the parched feeling of her throat . . ._

_Spock!_

_Spock!_

_Husband . . ._

_I am here!_

At 12:12 PM, the Romulan Commander asked Spock, "What did you think of our quarters?"

The Vulcan remarked, "I thought the dagger collection was most fitting to your personality."

"Thank you." She replied, seemingly unaware of his slight. "What did you think of the nursery?"

Spock did not reply.

"My love, if it does not please you, you can have it redecorated as you see fit."

"You have, yet, to answer my inquiry about the surrogate. What is her location?" The Vulcan asked.

Just as Clymene began to reply, the Communications Officer called to her. "Commander, our sensors are picking up activity among the crew left on the ship. This follows a coded conversation that I was not able to decipher."

She questioned, "Can you determine the exact nature of their actions?"

"There appeared to be some discussion about . . . " The officer paused as if not fully understanding what he heard. "They are talking about replacing ship parts. However, none of the components mentioned are vital to any of the vessel's critical systems."

Spock noted a momentary look of surprise on Clymene's face. "How much time is there remaining before the auto-destruct cycle is completed?"

Another officer replied, "T-minus 2 minutes, 23 seconds, Commander."

Spock nodded as the scheme became evident. He realized she had used the malfunction of non-essential ship components to trigger a non-intrusive code she must have imbedded in the computer system. Even he had to admit the plan was brilliant. Her handiwork would be destroyed in the explosion. As a Romulan operative, she could cause a tremendous military and moral blow to the Federation with little hard evidence linking the destruction to the true culprit.

Spock knew the Captain and the remaining crew would have to work quickly to save the Enterprise and their lives. However, the Vulcan realized Clymene had invested far too much in the scheme to allow the ship to escape undamaged. While time continued to pass, he maneuvered himself to counter any actions the Commander might make. Also, if the transmitter embedded in his right shoulder blade was still operational, Spock recognized there may be a possibility he could be transported back to the Enterprise once the situation onboard was under control.

Spock reached down into his boot and covertly extracted a dagger he had taken from the Commander's cabin. He then inconspicuously slit the skin on his arm, just enough to remove the explosive device. The Vulcan kept his eyes on Clymene and her crew as they attempted to monitor Enterprise activities. He wiped off the bloody, quarter size device on his pant leg and slipped it discreetly onto the helmsman console.

"T-minus 1 minute, 30 seconds, Commander." An officer informed her.

"Weapons Officer." Clymene called to the crewman. "Lock onto target Starship Enterprise. Be prepared to fire two photon torpedoes upon my command."

"But Commander," he replied, "to do so would require us to de-cloak and expose our identity. This would be in direct opposition to the directives of our Fleet's Supreme Commander."

With a close range phaser burst to his head, the Weapons Officer fell dead to the floor. Holding the phaser in her hand, she asked the rest of her bridge crew unemotionally, "Does anyone else care to join him in the Afterworld?" When no one responded, she ordered her security staff, "Remove him!" Then, as she placed her phaser back into its holster, she called to another officer. "Epicetus, take over at the weapons station."

"Yes, Commander." He dutifully replied.

"T-minus 30 seconds."

Clymene ordered, "Weapons Officer. Lock onto target Starship Enterprise. Be prepared to fire two photon torpedoes upon my command."

Epicetus quickly programmed the order into his console. "Torpedoes locked in and ready to be launched on your command." He reported.

Another officer began the final countdown, as all other eyes looked to the viewscreen to witness the expected explosion of the Enterprise.

"T-minus 10 seconds and counting . . . 9 – 8 – 7 – 6 – 5 – 4 – 3- 2 – 1 – 0."

_The Romulans waited with bated breath to view the blast . . . _

_Seconds passed . . . _

_Until the seconds formed a minute . . ._

_Still . . ._

_The Enterprise remained intact._

"Commander," The Communication Officer reported, "There appears to be sounds of cheering, emanating from the bridge. The crew appears to have been successful in aborting the auto-destruct command . . . And now, if I heard this correctly, the Captain has given an order . . . to scan for a signal from . . . Mr. Spock."

"Weapons Officer!" Clymene shouted in desperation, but . . .

_Just as she began to form the next command with her lips . . ._

_The dagger Spock hurled across the bridge struck her with brutal force . . ._

_The blade not resting until it was imbedded in her heart . . ._

_Within the seconds it took others to wonder what had stopped her tongue . . ._

_Spock grabbed a phaser from the belt of an unsuspecting crewman . . ._

"Spock!" She strained to say, "You betray me for your whore."

"You are mistaken, Commander." Spock told her as he kept them at bay with the phaser. "I am a Starfleet Officer, sworn to protect the Federation. If your Afterworld includes a hell, you will soon find a place there."

One of the security officer attempts to shoot Spock, but his quicker reflexes sent the Romulan to his death.

"One more item that will be of interest to you, Commander." Spock told her in a voice that bespoke his pain, "The woman you have defiled with your tongue . . . the woman you may have . . . murdered . . . _That woman is my wife . . . my Ashayam. And, I am Nyota's husband._"

Enraged, Clymene gathered up all of her spite to deliver her poison. "I will not be alone in hell, Spock . . . for I will take your child with me . . . murdered by your unkind blade. " And, then with her remaining energy, she screamed to the Weapons Officer, "Fire!"

**Author's Note: **Chapter 53 dramatizes the aftermath of "The Enterprise Incident."

Your comments are always appreciated.

1 It is an Andinkra symbol meaning the _supremacy of God._

2 Hebrews 13:5


	53. Chapter 53 The Aftermath

**Author's Note: **This final chapter of this story dramatizes the aftermath of "The Enterprise Incident."

As always, your comments are appreciated.

_**29 days later . . .**_

On a Friday morning, Christopher Pike and Spock sat in their usual booth at a local diner. Having finished their meals, the Captain enjoyed his usual cup of black coffee, while Spock drank tea.

Pike remarked, "Eichelberger and Khosa are shipping out tomorrow on the USS Mandela."

Spock replied, "It appears you will have little remaining of your senior crew when the Enterprise is once again ready for service."

"Of course, I can't blame them. Since nearly every component of the ship must be tested and then retested, it will take nearly a year for her to be certified for voyage. If other opportunities arise before then, I can understand those who accept the offers. It almost feels unnatural not to be on tour, again."

"The Enterprise is worth the wait, sir." Spock opined.

Pike smiled in agreement with the Vulcan's statement. "Yes, she is Spock. She's definitely worth the wait."

The Captain heard the signal of his communicator. Checking the source of the incoming message, he informed Spock, "It's Jack." Pike answered the call. "Son, don't tell me you're still at home."

"I can't find my blue shirt." The boy told him.

"Jack, you're not 10 years old anymore. You need to keep up with your own things."

"I was sure it was in the hamper, but now its not there."

Pike responded, "If it was in the hamper, you probably don't need to wear it."

"Dad, our teacher wants us to wear one of the Federation colors when we attend the Awards presentation at the Academy this morning."

"Well, if you can't find your blue shirt, I'm sure you have a red, green or gold one that's clean."

"But the blue one is the right shade." Jack argued.

"You should have dealt with this last night when you had more time to look for it." Pike quickly checked his chronometer. "You have just enough time now to find an alternative and head to school before you're late."

"Why don't I just wait for the class to come to campus?" The boy contended. "Doesn't the Awards ceremony start at 9 AM?"

"Jack, you are going to school and then coming to the Academy with you teacher and the rest of your classmates like we agreed last night."

"No, Dad, we didn't agree to it. That's what you told me." Jack retorted.

"Find a shirt, young man." Pike said tersely, using his command voice. "Get to school."

After a pause, Jack reluctantly replied. "Yes, sir." Then he added, "I guess I'll have to find something in your closet."

"Jack!" Pike tried to call to him, but Jack had already discontinued the transmission. The Captain shook his head, as he put away his communicator. The near "hero worship" he had enjoyed from his son the first two weeks following the "Enterprise Incident" was but a memory. Pike realized he was back to being the father of an ever-changing teenage boy. He commented to his First Officer, "Let that be a lesson to you. Don't have kids until you're ready for them, Spock."

The Vulcan looked to his Captain and replied dispassionately, "I'll try to remember that, sir."

"I suppose we should probably also be on our way soon, if we're going to get ready in time for the ceremony." Pike took out his credit card. "I think it's my turn to pay this morning." He got the attention of the waitress and took care of the transaction. The two Starfleet Officers walked out of the diner and headed back to campus.

Spock told Pike, "I do not know if I will make it to the proceedings, Captain. I am running an experiment that is at a critical stage and would like to tend to it this morning."

"Oh, no you don't." Pike told him. "The ceremony has already been postponed twice to accommodate your schedule."

"I never asked for a postponement, sir. The awards should be bestowed on you and the other brave crew members who saved the ship."

"The crew will be presented with one of Starfleet's highest honors. It would not be fitting to receive the award without you. Members of the Federation Security Council will also be in attendance to witness this event."

"I do not deserve it."

Pike studied the Vulcan, before he told him, "Spock, we've been friends for a longtime. However, there are times I just don't understand you. Your actions that day saved the Enterprise and hundreds of lives, including my own. While onboard the Romulan ship, if you had not detonated the explosive on their bridge, our vessel would have been an easy target for their photon torpedoes. I'm just glad lady luck was on our side and we were able to transport you to safety without a split second to spare."

"Sir, your account is accurate, yet, these facts do not alter my reticence to take part in this exercise."

Pike stopped their progression and looked sternly at Spock, "Ambassador Sarek has refused any recognition for his part in the events of that day. As a civilian, this is his prerogative. However, Spock, you are a Starfleet Officer and are expected to proudly receive this award. On my order, you will be present in the Great Assembly Hall at no less than 8:45 AM. Is that understood?"

"Yes, sir." The Vulcan answered.

Now inside the campus gates, the two walked onto the grounds of Officers Housing. Pike commented, "From what I've heard, the Romulans seemed all too prepared with a response to the treachery involving the Enterprise. They claim the entire conspiracy was led by a rogue Commander acting independently of the Empire."

"The Federation Council will eventually decide to accept the explanation, since believing otherwise would no doubt lead to another war which may place millions of lives in jeopardy." Spock remarked. "They will put off dealing with the matter, until more Romulan duplicity forces the issue once again."

"It may just be wishful thinking, but I hope that day will be a long way off. With the exception of those on the Romulan ship, we must be grateful we did not suffer any deaths."

"Only the one." The Vulcan replied.

"What did you say, Spock?" Pike questioned his First Officer, as they stopped in front of his apartment.

"Sir . . . " Spock began, but then decided not to speak his mind. Instead, he answered. "I suppose I must learn the meaning of gratitude."

_**26 days ago . . .**_

In Berkeley's Cesar Chavez Park, Spock's fist hit Sevat's jaw with such force, the Vulcan agent fell hard against the ground. A full moon shined its light down upon the two Vulcans, but there was little clarity of vision between them.

"A revisit to our youthful transgressions, Spock?" Sevat quipped. "I thought we had gotten past such ill-will between each other."

"This is no time for levity, Sevak. You know why I am here."

"You have a strange way of expressing your appreciation." He brazenly replied.

"You had no right to touch her!" An incensed Spock told him, as he reached down and pulled Sevat up to his feet.

"I saved her life." Sevat quickly asserted, to avoid another strike from the one he knew to be the superior martial arts expert. Then, the Vulcan agent added, "What did you do for her? Did you not tell me you killed her child?"

Sevat's last rancorous question took hold of Spock and caused him to release his captive. After a few moments, the shaken First Officer replied, "I told you of the circumstances. Before I was transported off the Romulan ship, the imposter implied she was the surrogate for the child. However, the Commander knew not the difference between reality and fiction."

"You said yourself she was preparing a nursery in her quarters. If she were not the surrogate, the actual one was obviously on the ship. Did you not detonate an explosive device that ultimately led to the destruction of the Romulan ship and all of its inhabitants? Whether or not the Commander was the actual surrogate or not, the child's life was ended as a result of your actions."

"I did not intend for it to happen." Spock tried to defend himself.

"Do you really believe Nyota will understand that?" Sevat argued. "Did I not tell you of the condition I found her? The Romulans were going to leave her to die alone strapped to a cold, steel gurney at an abandoned medical clinic. I found her by listening to her hysterical wailing over the abduction of the embryo."

In Spock's eyes, Sevat could see the pain his account brought to his fellow Vulcan.

Sevat continued, "I had no choice, but to administer the Vulcan nerve pinch to subdue her. Afterwards, it did not take me long to learn from Admiral Pok's liaison of the end to the conflict and the fact the crew would be sequestered in order to participate in a full debriefing of the incident for at least 72 hours. That left me alone to decide on what measures to take to ensure Nyota's well-being."

"You should not have touched her." Spock protested vehemently. "You had no right to enter her mind."

_Spock thoughts ran back to a time earlier that afternoon. The debriefing of the incident had actually lasted five days. Starfleet provided a SkyBus to return those to campus who had positions at the Academy. _

_Nyota . . ._

_Having learned she was safe filled his heart with both gladness and anxiety . . ._

_Overjoyed to know her life had been spared . . ._

_Yet, experiencing trepidation concerning telling her the news about their child . . ._

_Nyota . . ._

_He found out she had spent one night at the Medical Treatment Facility and released the next day . . ._

_Looking up her schedule, he knew she should now be in the Graduate Student Office, holding office hours to tutor other Cadets . . ._

_Nyota . . . _

_He became aware of his pulse beating more rapidly as he entered the building and made his way to her . . ._

_Nyota . . ._

_My Nyota . . ._

_He wondered if he could resist touching her in such a public place . . ._

_Was it possible to resist taking her up in his arms? _

_Would she then reward his return by covering his face with her loving kisses?_

_Nyota . . ._

_Just as the Vulcan turned the corner leading to the office, he heard her gentle laugh . . ._

_And he knew . . ._

_The Vulcan knew . . ._

_Spock knew he was home . . ._

_He stood watching Nyota sitting behind a desk; her body turned slightly away from the door while she was absorbed in talking with someone on her communicator._

_He told himself . . ._

_I can wait . . ._

_The sight of her is truly a feast for my eyes . . ._

_It shall sustain me until I have a chance to taste her with my lips . . ._

"_All right, Gaila." Nyota spoke into her communicator. "I'll join you and the rest of the gang for 'Girls Night' . . . Yes . . . Yes . . . I promise I'll stay out at least to 10:30 PM . . . You know I can't stay any later than that . . . I have my language lessons with Prof. Sevat tomorrow and . . . Gaila, how many times do I have to tell you Prof. Sevat said your solution was quite useful . . . You just want me to tell you, once again, that you were right and I was wrong . . . No, he didn't give me another clue to deal with and to be honest, I'm growing tired of that game . . . If he won't let me participate as a full player, I don't want to spend my time just helping him win these rounds . . . "_

_Uhura swiveled her chair back toward the door and saw the tall Vulcan standing before the desk. However, her reaction was not as he expected._

_The East African appeared surprised by his presence . . ._

_But . . ._

_No semblance of happiness . . ._

_Or, even recognition . . ._

_Seemed to accompany it . . ._

_It was simply a surprise born from an appearance of an unexpected visitor . . ._

_And, before she spoke a singe word . . ._

_Spock realized 'they' were no longer the same . . ._

"_Gaila, I've got to go." Uhura said quickly and then put away her communicator. Coming from behind her desk, she said to Spock, "I must apologize, sir. I did not see you standing there. Is there something I can do for you?"_

_The Vulcan could not find his tongue._

"_Sir?" She called to him, not understanding his silence. "I hope you weren't bothered by the utilization of an Academy issued communicator for personal use. Until we get closer to finals week - when it seems everybody needs help at once - it can get a bit boring just waiting for the occasional student to come by for assistance. I hope you understand, sir."_

_The Cadet could feel his eyes on her . . ._

_Penetrating . . ._

_Searching . . ._

_Trying desperately to make a connection . . ._

"_I'm sorry, sir." She said, now becoming uncomfortable by his stare. "I feel I'm a bit at a disadvantage. Do I know you?"_

_Her question cut into the Vulcan's soul . . ._

_What nightmare is this?_

_He questioned . . ._

_Am I mad or is she?_

"_Sir," She called to him, again, "Have we met, before?"_

_The Vulcan extricated himself from his disbelief and answered, "I am the one who must apologize Cadet . . ."_

"_Uhura, sir."_

"_Cadet Uhura."_

_She smiled, appreciative of the way he pronounced her name._

_He continued, "I am Mr. Spock from the Physical Sciences Department."_

"_Mr. Spock?" She shook her head. "Now, this is embarrassing. Of course, I should have recognized you. You're probably one of the most famous members of the Academy faculty and a highly decorated Starfleet Officer. You have to believe me, sir. I'm really not as scatterbrained as I must seem to you right now. What can I do for you that could prove otherwise?" She asked brightly._

"_Nothing."_

"_Nothing, sir?" _

_Spock looked upon her gentle face . . ._

_How he wanted to come close enough to allow himself take in her intoxicating perfume . . ._

_How he longed to stroke her soft, brown skin with his fingertips . . ._

_But . . ._

_He could not risk it . . ._

_She would not understand these 'unwanted' advances . . ._

"_I was passing by the office and saw you at your desk." Spock told her. "You reminded me of someone I once knew."_

_Despite his higher status, she dared to meet his gaze. Then, she found herself saying, "I hope she did not disappoint, sir."_

_And then, the Vulcan openly confessed, "This woman . . . was very good to me."_

_In silence, the two shared a few moments more before Cadet Medina entered the office. _

"_Excuse me, sir." Medina told him. "Am I disturbing a conference or something?"_

"_No." Spock answered. "I won't take any more of the Cadet's time."_

Confronting Sevat, again, Spock repeated Uhura's question, "_Do I know you?_ That is what she said to me, Sevat. The only way that would be possible is if you had violated her. You must have entered her mind and suppressed her memory of me . . . _Memories of us . . . " _Spock's anger quickly filled him, once more. "Tell me why I should not exact from you the price of this heinous act!"

"What option did I have?" Sevat replied. "Did you not want me to end her torment? Or, was I simply to allow her to wallow in such excruciating pain that it threatened to cause her irreparable damage?"

Spock felt helpless. He had not been _there_ _for Nyota_ and did not witnessed her distress. Could he really dispute Sevat's course of action? He needed to hear more.

"Tell me all." Spock demanded.

"After I found Nyota, I transported her to the Academy's Medical Treatment Facility using the Mobile Unit her abductors had abandoned. Having made arrangements through Admiral Pok, I was able to provide her with the medical attention she needed while altering records to suit her new prognosis."

"What _new prognosis_?"

"Taking into account Nyota's fragile mental state, I determined it would be best to suppress knowledge of the pregnancy. However, I needed something to explain the procedure she had experienced at the hands of her abductors. In this regard, Admiral Pok was most cooperative."

"It comes as no surprise why the Admiral was so forthcoming with his assistance."

"He cited security concerns."

"You know as well as I that his desire was to close doors that could possibly point to his irresponsiveness in heeding warnings of a credible threat to the Enterprise."

"Be that as it may, Spock, it served to benefit Nyota's situation."

_In a secluded room at the Medical Treatment Facility, Uhura awakened in a warm, comfortable hospital bed. A female doctor soon entered the room._

"_Good afternoon, Cadet Uhura." The physician said, checking her iTablet. "As a check, could you give me the date of your birth?"_

"_November 19." Uhura answered. "However, I don't know who you are."_

"_Dr. Rita Stevens. I'm a gynecologist, here, at the Medical Treatment Facility. You lucked out today in that the only beds we had available for new patients was in the Officers Ward."_

"_Doctor, I don't mean to appear so guarded, but I don't ever remember previously seeing you here." Uhura tried to sit up, but felt pain in her pelvis as she did._

"_Hold on there, Ms. Uhura." The doctor said as she gently tried to help the Cadet find a more comfortable position. "Now that you're awake, I'll order something for your pain." Stevens began to leave the room, when Uhura called her back._

"_But Doctor," she began, "I know this may sound strange, but I'm not sure why I'm even here."_

_Stevens moved back to Uhura's side. Her kind, concerned eyes made the Cadet more feel more at ease. The doctor asked, "What do you remember?"_

"_Funny, my memory appears a bit hazy." The East African remarked. "I volunteer as an Academy Ambassador and I do recall giving a few tours this morning for Federation Day." Uhura paused, trying to remember more._

"_Take your time, Cadet Uhura, I'm not going anywhere."_

"_I wasn't feeling well . . . so . . . I headed over to a nearby Mobile Medical Unit and . . . and . . . I don't know why, but the next thing I remember is waking up a few minutes ago in this bed."_

"_Well, young lady," the doctor began, "you were quite fortunate the medical unit was nearby. Although you became unconscious, staff was able to quickly diagnose the problem and bring you here for surgery."_

"_Surgery?" Uhura became alarmed. "What happened?"_

"_A fibroid – a benign tumor located in your womb – seemed to have gotten the best of you."_

"_A fibroid? I don't remember ever having problems with fibroids before."_

"_The condition is actually quite common in women, but it occurs at a much higher rate in women of African descent. It is not unusual for women to live with this condition for years and not complain about its side effects, because they come to think of their circumstance as normal. Over the past weeks, do you recall your clothes feeling a bit tight? Did your lower abdomen appear to swell?"_

_Uhura searched her mind, and then nodded. _

"_I wouldn't even be surprised if someone were to look at you and think you were in the first stages of pregnancy."_

_Uhura stilled herself. Something did not seem right, but she did not know what to say. 'Of course, I couldn't be pregnant.' She told herself. 'How could I be pregnant?'_

"_This morning, the pain from one of the fibroids became too much for you to handle. However, you won't have to worry about that tumor, again. Benign tumors almost never grow back."_

"_How long do I need to remain here, doctor?"_

"_Just for tonight, as a precaution. However, you are still going to have to take it easy for the next few days as you heal. Since you otherwise are in excellent condition, I promise you in no time you will be unaware you even had the procedure or a problem with fibroids."_

_Suddenly becoming aware of the absence of her chain, she asked, "Dr. Stevens, do you know where someone may have placed my personal belongings. I'm concerned about one of the items."_

"_There's always a log made of a patient's personal effects." The doctor referred to her iTablet. "I'll pull up your list on the screen."_

"_Do you see a necklace listed? It's a silver chain with a pendant."_

"_No, there's nothing like that. I see listed a Cadet's uniform, shoes, underwear, and one communicator . . . nothing else."_

"_Oh, no."_

_The doctor could hear the disappointment in her voice. "I'm sorry, Ms. Uhura. It sounds as if the object had sentimental value for you."_

"_Yes, it did. It belonged to my mother."_

"_I see."_

_Uhura then asked, "I suppose I should also ask about an article I borrowed from one of the other Academy Ambassadors. It's a red neck scarf."_

_Dr. Stevens scanned the list, again. "No, Ms. Uhura. Unfortunately, I also find no listing of a scarf."_

At the Caesar Chavez Park in Berkeley, Spock sat down on a bench under the weight of Sevat's disclosures.

Spock contended, "Sevat, there are too many loose ends for your scheme to be successful for long. Nyota was one of my students and also served as one of my Course Assistants."

"Her records can easily be changed to reflect this new reality." Sevat replied.

"Her former classmates may talk with her about the course." Spock charged.

"Spock, you are admittedly a well-respected faculty member, but you are not at the forefront of discussion for these Cadets. The subject is unlikely to arise."

"Dr. McCoy served as her doctor during her pregnancy."

"If he checks her records now, he will see her condition had been misdiagnosed. He will be reticent to discuss such an error with her and will believe she is being gracious by not speaking about it with him."

"Diarmuid is not one to be silent."

"Nyota will no longer has reason to visit the teahouse. Moreover, she and Diarmuid do not travel in the same circles."

"As her advisor, it is Dr. Greeley's role to be cognizant of Nyota's academic experiences. She will be aware of any alterations to her record and will call for an investigation."

"I can handle Dr. Greeley just as effectively as I have in the past." Sevat declared confidently.

Spock contemplated Sevat's arguments, and then said, "I owe it to Nyota to inform her of this tragedy. She will want to know."

Surprised by what he deemed to be the illogic of Spock's reaction, the Vulcan agent countered harshly, "Nyota will hate you, if she ever learned of the manner of the child's death."

"You do not know her." Spock answered. "There is a concept alien to our people, but practiced by humans. They call it, _forgiveness. _As grievous this act may be, Nyota will be merciful."

"Spock, if you would have seen her in the condition I found her. Nyota was out of her mind with grief. Her suffering will never afford room for the forgiveness you speak of. You ask far too much of this human."

"Nyota . . . is not like the others."

"She will hate you." Sevat repeated. "Could you live with that knowledge?"

Spock's immobility and silence gave Sevat his answer.

Sevat walked away, slipping his hand into his pants pocket to seek the touch of a red neck scarf. He unconsciously quickened his steps, thinking of how useful the article would be, once again, as he found himself in bed that evening.

Spock remained a solitary figure on the bench, alone with his agonizing thoughts. After much contemplation, the Vulcan knew what he had to do.

_Hear me, Ashayam_1_ . . ._

_I am weak . . ._

_So lost in you . . ._

_I am . . ._

_So lost in you . . ._

_My addiction for you . . ._

_Cannot be cured . . ._

_No remedy can be found . . . _

_To nullify the effects of love's arrow . . ._

_Which remains embedded so deep in my heart . . ._

_And . . ._

_With my emotions laid bare . . ._

_I confess . . ._

_I could not endure it . . ._

_I could not continue this life . . ._

_Knowing that you . . ._

_Harbored nothing but hate for me . . ._

_So, oddly . . ._

_I find myself in agreement with Sevat . . ._

_And must keep secret . . ._

_This bitter fruit . . ._

_All alone . . ._

At 10:23 AM, Uhura filed out of the Great Assembly Hall with the other Cadets. Unlike her peers who stopped to chat before going to class or an assigned duty, the East African walked briskly toward the Hoshi Sato Communications Building.

Suddenly, she heard a familiar male voice beside her. "The time is set for 2:10 PM, this afternoon."

"You'll have to get someone else, Kirk. I've got other things to do." Uhura told the Iowan without slowing her pace.

"Captain Bjarnarsonar assigned you to the team. Take a look for yourself."

Uhura hesitated just enough to check the crew list for the exercise. She rolled her eyes, and then continued walking. "You know you don't have to keep electing to take the Kobayashi Maru. The Academy requires us to look like complete idiots only once. You've already chosen to look like a fool two times more than necessary."

"I'm going to beat it this time, Uhura."

"It's unbeatable, Kirk. Why can't you understand that? You don't need to drag me there to witness it. In fact, I thought you didn't want anything to do with me."

Kirk got in front of her and kept pace walking backwards. "I just want to see your face when I prove you and all the naysayers wrong."

"I'm not a naysayer." She replied. "I'm simply realistic."

"Is that what you call . . . " Kirk fell backwards against the concrete steps of the Communications Building. "You could have warned me!" He called to her as she continued toward her destination.

Uhura turned her head back to answer the Cadet still sprawled on the steps, "You're right, Kirk, I could have warned you."

As the East African took the elevator to the floor housing her advisor's office, Uhura's thoughts wandered back to Kirk. While they were not nearly as close as they had been before she ended their romantic relationship, they were at least talking again . . . arguing and poking fun at each other like brothers and sisters. Despite childish pranks and behavior, Uhura had seen evidence of leadership qualities in Kirk that few of her peers could match. She never thought she could tell Kirk this without swelling his head, but Uhura thought one day he too would be honored as she had seen done for the crew of the Enterprise earlier that morning.

Uhura found her advisor, Dr. Greeley, in her office seemingly oblivious to everything but her work on the computer.

"Dr. Greeley." Uhura called to her. "Dr. Greeley, I'm here for my 10:30 appointment."

"Oh, Ms. Uhura." Greeley finally exclaimed as she looked up over her computer screen. "Please have a seat."

Uhura did as directed. "The ceremony was really inspirational, Dr. Greeley. It's too bad you had to miss it."

"Not being a member of Starfleet, sometimes I feel out of place at those types of functions." Greeley remarked as she pulled on an oversized sweater that made her look twice the size she actually was. "But, we should now turn our attention to your academic schedule for your final year at the Academy."

Uhura smiled at the prospect of graduating and beginning her career as a Starfleet Officer.

Greeley continued. "I need to tell you when you return from your summer military exercises, you will find some changes in the Xenolinguistics Department."

"What kind of changes, Dr. Greeley?" Uhura asked.

"In light of the _Enterprise Incident_, Starfleet has surveyed active Communications Officers and have found most are ill-suited to recognize, speak or translate two critical languages important to Federation security – Romulan and Klingon. To that end, the Academy Commandant has seen fit to engage Prof. Sevat as an instructor and consultant for our department."

"Prof. Sevat? But I thought he planned to return to Vulcan after his appointment ended at Berkeley this semester."

"Apparently, Prof. Sevat was made an offer he could not refuse." Dr. Greeley commented drily. "And, he has also made a request that you serve as his Course Assistant. The professor claims you and he have developed a rapport over the semester, which he believes would carryover into this new arrangement. I, of course, told him I would have to bring the matter to your attention to obtain your consent."

"Dr. Greeley, I am aware Cadets must be placed where they are needed. We do not expect any options in such matters. If Prof. Sevat has indicated he would like me to serve as his assistant, then I have little recourse but to comply."

Uhura could tell by her expression, Dr. Greeley appeared displeased with her response.

"Despite Prof. Sevat's appointment, I still serve as the Department Chair. In that role, I am offering you discretion in making a choice that would best suit your academic plans."

"Prof. Sevat has already been so generous with his time. To be honest, I would almost feel as I would be taking advantage of him, if I were to accept this offer." Uhura replied.

Greeley disposition suddenly appeared to brighten.

Then, Uhura continued, "However, considering Prof. Sevat's expertise, I believe I would be unwise to pass up this opportunity."

Greeley retorted, "I am sorry our Academy staff fails to challenge you any longer."

"Dr. Greeley, I did not mean to offend." Uhura responded. "However, in truth, I have benefited greatly under the tutelage of Prof. Sevat; not only with my language lessons, but also regarding my dissertation research activities."

"Of course, it would serve no purpose to deny Prof. Sevat's obvious influence on your academic growth." The advisor noted. "Yet, I believe it would be to your advantage in the long run if you did not so limit your experiences."

It did not take Uhura much time to recognize the validity in Dr. Greeley's contention. Yet, she was curious whom her advisor had in mind. Of the Academy linguistics staff, none she knew could match Sevat's abilities.

"Who do you suggest, Dr. Greeley?"

"The Academy Administration asked me to look beyond our department to identify those with the expertise to teach a course or two in the languages I have previously mentioned. When given the task, one came quickly to mind. Due to his privileged background that afforded him travel throughout the quadrant, his language proficiencies match or, perhaps, surpass those of Prof. Sevat."

"Who could this be?" Uhura eagerly asked.

"The Vulcan Ambassador Sarek's son, Mr. Spock."

"Mr. Spock." Uhura repeated.

Greeley noted, "You do not sound very enthusiastic about this option, Ms. Uhura."

The East African cast her eyes down to the floor. How could she tell her advisor that ever since the tall Vulcan had visited her in the Graduate Student Office nearly a month ago, she harbored a _schoolgirl crush_ on Mr. Spock. She often replayed the dialogue of that occasion in her mind, especially his line . . .

_This woman . . . was very good to me. _

Uhura thought her infatuation would dissipate over time. Yet, at the Awards Ceremony earlier that morning, she sat within an audience of 5,0000 and dreamed he might somehow find her in the crowd and look her way. Even when that improbable moment did not occur, she beamed with pride when it came time for the Vulcan to receive his medal.

_It was a pride that transcended . . ._

_The pleasure one derives from the achievements of others . . ._

_The moment meant much more to her than that . . ._

_Somehow . . ._

_This Vulcan she barely knew meant more to her than that . . ._

"Yes, Dr. Greeley. I will gladly serve as Mr. Spock's Course Assistant for one of the language courses." No sooner had Uhura made this declaration that she wondered if she had let her admittedly unviable fantasy overrule her better judgment. Uhura had to laugh at herself as she thought_, I have as much of a chance becoming romantically involved with Mr. Spock as Kirk has of defeating the Kobayashi Maru test._

Yet, her advisor's reaction to her decision gave the East African greater pause. For the moment, she agreed to the offer, a grin came over the face of Dr. Greely . . .

_A grin like that of a Cheshire cat!_

**Author's Note: **The author will begin writing the sequel in two weeks. However, until that time . . .

Your comments would be much appreciated on this story, as well as, to give suggestions on the direction of the next episode.

1 _Ashayam_ is the Vulcan word for _Beloved_.


End file.
